


Les Cryptides de la Cour

by JohanShallberg



Series: Les Cryptides de la Cour [1]
Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Handicap, Humour, Je tag au fur et à mesure, Multi, Mystères, Not Canon Compliant, OC, Ophélie is a BAMF, Vaiment pas du tout Canon Compliant, autisme, de l'autisme et du drama, queerness
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 155,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohanShallberg/pseuds/JohanShallberg
Summary: Dieu est mort. C'est généralement ce qu'il se passe quand on se prend huit balles de pistolet en plein front.Mais ce n'est pas ce qui va empêcher Ophélie de crouler sous les ennuis. Au contraire, il semblerait que tout le monde ait été très séduit par sa prestation d'enquêtrice, et veuille renouveler l'expérience.
Relationships: Ophélie/Thorn
Series: Les Cryptides de la Cour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811683
Comments: 68
Kudos: 98





	1. Le Déicide

**Author's Note:**

> Je. N'ai pas lu. Les tomes 3 et 4. J'ai de l'anxiété, je n'ai pas envie.  
> Mais il se trouve que j'ai une hyperfixation sur les 2 premiers tomes, et qu'il faut que je dépense mon énergie.  
> Ne prenez pas cette fanfic trop au sérieux, elle n'est ni relue ni corrigée et écrite à l'arrache selon mes envies.  
> J'espère que le joyeux bordel qu'est cet AU vous divertira !

Thorn baissa le canon de son revolver sans desserrer sa prise sur la crosse. Ophélie suivit du regard la chute du corps de Dieu qui tomba au ralentit, comme dans un rêve. Figés sur place, tous deux se regardèrent d’un air incertain, s’attendant à ce que le Mille-Face se relève d’un instant à l’autre. Mais il ne se releva pas. Il avait peut être eu les pouvoirs de s’infiltrer dans la cellule et de leur faire la peur de leur vie, mais il n’avait certainement pas le pouvoir de survivre à cent-cinquante grammes de plomb en pleine tête.

Après quelques instants qui parurent une éternité, ce fut finalement la jambe cassée de Thorn qui ramena ce dernier à la réalité en cédant sous son poids. Il tomba par terre avec un grognement de douleur et lâcha son arme. Ophélie se précipita à son côté, mais il l’arrêta avant qu’elle ait pu examiner sa jambe.

\- Sauvez-vous, dit-il d’une voix faible. Ma situation vient de s’aggraver mille fois, je n’ai pas envie que vous en subissiez les conséquences.

\- Il est hors de question que je vous abandonne, répliqua fermement Ophélie. Je vais vous tirer de là, il suffit que …

\- Si vous mourrez à cause de moi, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais …

\- Non, en effet, parce que vous serez mort aussi et que les morts son peu connus pour leur philosophie. Je vais parler au Seigneur Farouk, lui transmettre les informations que le Mille-Face nous a donné, et il pourra reconsidérer votre sentence.

\- Et s’il ne vous écoute pas ?

\- Il m’écoutera.

Thorn resta silencieux quelques instants, les yeux dans le vague, puis se mit à rire. C’était la première fois que Ophélie le voyait se dérider à ce point, et c’était un spectacle assez surprenant.

\- Imprévisible, entêtée et téméraire, fit-il. Vous allez finir par avoir ma peau.

\- Vous avez épousé la mauvaise animiste si vous ne vouliez pas de vagues, répondit Ophélie. Ne bougez pas d’un cheveu, je reviens aussi vite que possible.

Mais elle n’eut pas à aller bien loin. Alors même qu’elle se relevait, la porte de la cellule s’ouvrit en grand et la silhouette massive du Seigneur Farouk se dessina dans l’embrasure. Ophélie se figea, frappée comme elle l’était à chaque fois par le pouvoir incontrôlé de l’esprit de famille. Le géant se pencha pour se faufiler à l’intérieur de la cellule. Son crâne frôlait le plafond. Il fit un pas en avant, puis s’agenouilla près du corps sans vie de Dieu.

Thorn profita de ce temps gagné pour se relever, grimaçant sous la douceur, et se placer devant Ophélie comme un bouclier humain. Quelques instants plus tard entrait Berenilde, paniquée.

\- Mon Seigneur, qu’est ce que …

Elle se tut en apercevant le cadavre, et leva un regard plein d’incompréhension vers Ophélie, qui lui répondit par une grimace désolée. Puis Farouk se redressa de toute sa taille et parla.

\- Il vous a attaqué ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix de tonnerre.

\- Oui, répondit Thorn.

\- C’est vous qui l’avez tué ?

\- Oui, c’est moi.

\- Vous avez bien fait. Il a faillit reprendre le contrôle.

C’était la première fois qu’Ophélie voyait Farouk s’exprimer avec tant d’aisance. Peut être que la mort de son maître avait eu un effet sur sa mémoire. L’esprit de famille jeta un nouveau coup d’œil au corps, puis poursuivit :

\- Il est venu me voir juste après que vous soyez venue lire mon livre, Petite d’Artémis. Il m’a embrouillé. Mais maintenant j’ai les idées claires.

Il tourna son regard bleu pâle vers la jeune femme.

\- Je me souviens maintenant, déclara-t-il. Pas de tout, mais je me souviens. Et je crois que mes adelphes se souviennent aussi maintenant. Je vous remercie tous les deux.

Son regard passa de l’un à l’autre plusieurs fois, comme s’il essayait d’imprimer leurs visages dans sa mémoire défaillante. Puis son regard dériva sur les blessures de Thorn, et il parut insatisfait.

\- Il vous a blessé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, c’était quelqu’un d’autre.

\- Que quelqu’un aille chercher un médecin, ordonna Farouk à la foule derrière lui.

Cette dernière s’activa immédiatement, perturbée par le changement d’attitude de l’esprit de famille mais toujours désireuse de lui plaire. Il resta silencieux pendant un petit moment, avant de reprendre, s’adressant à Ophélie.

\- Je vous laisse une heure pour reprendre vos esprits, Petite d’Artémis, dit-il. Ensuite, vous viendrez dans mes appartements et vous allez tout me raconter. Depuis le début.

\- Je serais là, promis la jeune femme.

\- Quant à vous, reprit Farouk à l’adresse de Thorn, vous êtes gracié.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Fit Thorn, incrédule.

\- Gracié. Entièrement. Vous avez rendu un grand service à ce monde en abattant Dieu. Vous n’avez rien à faire en prison.

Ophélie sentit Thorn prêt à objecter, aussi lui donna-t-elle un discret coup de coude dans les côtes pour l’empêcher de parler. Il sembla comprendre le message et s’inclina autant que sa jambe fracturée lui permettait. Farouk sembla s’en satisfaire, car il fit volte-face et quitta la cellule, peinant à se faufiler par la porte. Il donna encore quelques instructions, mais Ophélie ne l’écouta pas, trop à son soulagement pour se soucier de son environnement. Berenilde s’approcha alors, talonnée par Renard et Archibald. La tante de Thorn les regarda un instant, les yeux pleins de larmes, puis elle les serra tous les deux dans ses bras.

\- Qu’ai-je fais pour mériter de pareils inconscients ? Fit-elle d’un ton maternel.

\- Vous devriez être près de votre fille ma tante, répondit Thorn.

\- Je serais auprès d’elle dans un moment, mais pour l’instant j’ai le sentiment que ce sont deux enfants bien plus grands qui ont besoin de moi.

C’est à ce moment qu’Ophélie sentit le contrecoup de cette dernière journée la frapper comme une locomotive, et elle fondit en larmes. Berenilde lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Et dire que j’ai manqué votre mariage, dit-elle.

\- Ce n’est pas comme si vous aviez manqué grand-chose, lança Archibald.

\- Archibald, je vous en prie, pour une fois dans votre vie fermez la.

Leurs retrouvailles furent malheureusement écourtées par l’arrivée de gendarmes qui les firent sortir de la cellule afin de la sceller. Renard offrit son épaule à Thorn, qui pouvait à peine marcher, et Berenilde garda son bras passé autour des épaules d’Ophélie, tandis qu’Archibald menait la marche, fendant la foule avec son charisme habituel. Avec les gendarmes qui les encadraient, ils formaient une bien étrange procession. Derrière la masse des courtisans qui étaient restés par curiosité, il y avait la masse de la famille d’Ophélie, qui fondit sur elle comme une armée de fourmis sur un morceau de sucre. La jeune femme ne répondit à aucune des questions qu’on lui posa, et se laissa entraîner par Berenilde qui promit à tout le monde des réponses satisfaisantes en temps voulu. La tante Roseline se greffa cependant à leur petit groupe, aussi inquiète de la santé d’Ophélie que celle de Thorn et Berenilde. Puis vint le moment où Thorn fut récupéré par un médecin qui le conduisit à l’hôpital.

\- Je vous revois bientôt, dit-il à Ophélie avant de partir.

\- J’y compte bien, répondit-elle avec un large sourire. J’ai quelques questions à vous poser vis à vis d’un segment de notre dernière conversation. Et vous n’y échapperez pas.

Thorn grimaça, mais elle voyait dans ses yeux qu’il était amusé. Archibald ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, et afficha un sourire incrédule, regardant tour à tour l’intendant et la liseuse qui mirent tous deux un point d’honneur à l’ignorer.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Berenilde de les laisser, car elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser sa fille seule si longtemps. Elle donna pour instruction à Renard et à Roseline de prendre soin d’Ophélie, et à Archibald de tenir les curieux éloignés.

Leur petit groupe arriva finalement dans un coin désert de la Jetée-Promenade, où Ophélie se laissa tomber sur un banc et poussa un long soupir. Le contrecoup était toujours aussi violent, et même si le sentiment de soulagement rendait le tout supportable, elle s’était rarement senti aussi épuisée.

\- Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda Archibald avec un sourire malicieux.

\- J’ai imaginé beaucoup de scénarios catastrophe sur le jour de mon mariage, fit-elle d’une voix éteinte. Mais rien de cette ampleur là.

\- C’est vrai qu’on a fait plus romantique, fit l’ex-ambassadeur en riant. Et avec les blessures de M l’Intendant, vous allez devoir reporter la nuit de noces pendant un moment !

\- Faut-il que vous rameniez absolument tout à ça, jeune homme ? Le sermonna la tante Roseline. Et vous jeune fille, que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Plus tard, soupira Ophélie. Je suis épuisée, je pourrais dormir des jours, mais je dois faire un rapport à Farouk dans une heure … Je répondrai à toutes vos questions demain.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, mademoiselle, demandez moi, déclara Renard. Ou … madame ?

\- « Gamin », fit-elle en souriant. Faites comme il vous plaira Renold, pour l’instant c’est le cadet de mes soucis.

Elle s’étendit alors sur le banc sans se soucier des apparence, et ferma les yeux. Elle écouta la conversation des autres à côté d’elle et laissa les mots tournoyer dans sa tête sans essayer de les comprendre. Elle écouta les bruits du palais au loin, et se laissa bercer par le brouhaha aujourd’hui devenu familier. Impossible de rentrer à Anima après tout ce qu’elle avait vécu ici. Elle n’avait pas réellement de foyer ici, mais elle ne se croyait pas capable de retourner à son ancienne vie. Ce monde l’avant changée de manière irréversible, et après réflexion, elle n’en regrettait rien.

Et il n’y avait pas qu’elle. Il y avait Berenilde et sa fille, à qui elle devait encore un nom. Il y avait Renard, Gaëlle, Archibald, tous ses alliés et partenaires dans le crime – et dans leur résolution. Et il y avait Thorn, à qui elle n’aurait jamais cru s’attacher à ce point. Elle regrettait qu’il ne soit pas là en ce moment. Sa présence la rassurait. Quoi qu’avec la journée folle qu’elle venait de passer, elle aurait été capable de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme l’embrasser ou quelque chose du genre.

Elle somnola un long moment, et dû d’ailleurs s’endormir car elle sursauta brusquement lorsque la tante Roseline la secoua. Patience la sœur d’Archibald venait d’arriver, accompagnée de plusieurs gardes. Elle n’eut pas un regard pour son frère, et attendit qu’Ophélie se lève, l’air sévère.

\- Mademoiselle la Grande Liseuse Familiale, fit-elle.

\- S’il vous plais, fit Ophélie d’un ton las, gardez pour vous la remarque que vous comptez faire sur mon apparence ou le fait que je dorme sur un banc. J’ai passé une longue journée.

\- Je ne dirais rien. Le Seigneur Farouk vous attend. Veuillez me suivre.

Ophélie fit craquer sa nuque, adressa un petit signe rassurant à ses compagnons, puis emboîta le pas à Patience. Bien, un témoignage. Ça ne serait jamais qu’une autre histoire à raconter, seulement beaucoup plus vraie. Et a priori, elle ne finissait pas si mal que ça.


	2. A cœur ouvert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de vos retours sur le chapitre 1, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'être lu-e ! J'espère que celui ci vous plaira tout autant ^^

Ophélie avait naïvement pensé qu’après avoir tout expliqué à Farouk elle aurait droit à un moment de répit, mais la réalité la rattrapa bien vite et vint lui coller son poing dans la figure pour bonne mesure. Après s’être expliquée avec le Seigneur, elle dû faire face à la cour qui exigeait toujours de savoir pourquoi, nom d’un chien, le criminel confirmé qu’était l’Intendant avait été gracié. Elle ne parvint à les esquiver que grâce à une autre foule en colère et demandeuse d’informations, à savoir sa famille, qui se montra peut être encore plus insistante que la horde des Mirages. Sa mère lui cria dans les oreilles quelque chose à propos de s’être mariée en prison, et sa sœur ne fit rien pour arranger les choses.

Lorsque, enfin, elle réussit à échapper à leur emprise, elle erra un long moment dans la Tour avant de retrouver Archibald et Renard, qui avaient eux aussi dû fuir la cour et s’étaient réfugiés dans un bar désert. L’ex-ambassadeur n’avait certainement pas demandé la permission à qui que ce soit pour déboucher cette bouteille de vodka, mais lorsqu’il en tendit charitablement un verre à Ophélie, elle n’eut qu’une demi-seconde d’hésitation avant de le vider cul-sec.

\- J’ai toujours eu horreur de cette chose, grogna-t-elle. Mais je crois que j’en avais besoin.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser Madame Thorn, vous avez une mine affreuse, fit Archibald d’un air détaché.

\- Je sais … J’ai besoin d’une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ou de simuler ma propre mort et d’aller élever des moutons anti-gravité sur Titan … Ça pourrait être une bonne alternative.

Renard la regarda d’un air mi-amusé mi-terrifié. Archibald regarda le vide avec un sourire absent, comme s’il comprenait parfaitement le sentiment. Il lui servit un nouveau verre, qu’elle ne fut pas capable de boire.

\- Argh, quelle infection, fit-elle.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous bu le précédent ?

\- Décision impulsive.

\- Vous devez vraiment vous reposer patronne, suggéra Renard.

\- Pas avant d’avoir vu Berenilde et Thorn. Je dois m’assurer qu’ils vont bien.

\- Très bien, déclara le valet. Je vous suis.

\- Moi aussi, renchérit Archibald. Je meurs d’envie de voir ma petite filleule !

L’enthousiasme et la détermination de ces deux hommes redonna à Ophélie un soupçon d’énergie, et ce fut avec assurance qu’elle traversa à nouveau la Tour, malgré ses pieds qui commençaient à protester à chacun de ses pas.

Heureusement pour elle, Berenilde ne se trouvait plus au sanatorium : elle avait été logée dans une partie du gynécée spécialement aménagée pour l’occasion. Les Valkyries furent hésitantes à laisser entrer deux hommes dans cet espace habituellement non mixte, mais lorsque Archibald expliqua qu’il était le parrain de la petite, elle laissèrent entrer le trio sans plus de difficultés.

Ils avaient de la chance : la nouvelle mère était seule dans sa chambre, son bébé dans les bras, lorsqu’ils entrèrent tous trois, débraillés, épuisés et sentant probablement la vodka à des lieus à l’aronde. Berenilde leur adressa un sourire solaire, plus belle et plus gracieuse que jamais. Elle avait l’air profondément heureuse.

\- Je me demandais quand vous alliez venir, dit-elle. Approchez donc. Je crois qu’elle sera heureuse de vous rencontrer.

Ophélie s’approcha timidement et observa le nouveau-né que Berenilde tenait dans ses bras. Sa peau était anormalement pâle et sa petite touffe de cheveux était presque blanche. Mais c’étaient certainement ses yeux qui étaient le plus impressionnant : jamais Ophélie n’avait vu un bleu plus pur, plus vif, plus irréel. Elle sourit faiblement, et la petite fille la regarda d’un air intrigué.

\- Ouaip, fit Archibald. C’est un bébé. Pas de doute là dessus.

\- Qu’est ce que c’est que cette remarque ? s’amusa Berenilde.

\- De l’improvisation. Je n’ai pas la plus petite idée de ce qui est sensé être dit dans cette situation.

\- Elle sera exceptionnelle, intervint Ophélie. C’est certain.

\- Ce n’est pas se mouiller que de dire ça, ricana Archibald. Vous avez vu ses parents ?

Ophélie soupira mais ne répondit pas. La vérité, c’était qu’elle non plus ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce fut donc Berenilde qui relança la conversation, avec la question que la jeune femme avait redouté pendant tout le trajet.

\- Lui avez vous trouvé un nom, Ophélie ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- J’ai malheureusement eu peu de temps pour y réfléchir, répondit Ophélie d’un air penaud.

\- Ah, fit Archibald, gêné. Je … N’ai pas réfléchi à ce détail non plus.

\- Voilà qui m’apprendra à vous confier des responsabilités, soupira Berenilde.

Mais en réalité elle ne sembla pas contrariée du tout. Au contraire, son petit sourire en coin trahissait son amusement. Ophélie et Archibald échangèrent un regard interrogateur, puis reportèrent leur attention sur leur filleule, dans les bras de sa mère.

Quel soulagement, tout de même. Ophélie ne comptait plus les obstacles qu’elle avait dû franchir depuis son arrivée dans le monde fou de l’aristocratie polaire. Elle avait vu la mort droit dans les yeux plus de fois qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu, et elle avait dû se battre pour trouver des gens de confiance. Mais pour la première fois depuis des mois, depuis ce jour fatidique où ses parents lui avaient annoncé ses fiançailles, elle se sentait maître de son destin. Elle avait reprit la main. La jeune animiste sourit.

\- Que dites vous de … Victoire ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Oh, fit Archibald d’un air admiratif. Beau, poétique, plein de sens … Ça m’a l’air parfait.

\- Victoire … murmura Berenilde en baissant sur son enfant un regard plein d’amour. Ça lui va bien. Oui, je crois que j’aime beaucoup ce nom. Merci. Merci pour tout.

\- Je n’allais quand même pas vous laisser tomber, répondit Ophélie en souriant. Pas après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

\- Comptez vous toujours quitter l’Arche avec votre famille ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite. La vérité, c’était qu’elle n’avait pas envie de partir. Mais il y avait sa famille, qui prenait déjà son retour à la maison pour acquis, et elle ne savait pas comment en discuter avec eux. Elle savait que son parrain et sa marraine respecteraient sa décision, mais pour les autres c’était une autre histoire. Son frère et ses petites sœurs se réjouissaient déjà de la voir rentrer. Quant aux autres, ils détestaient cet endroit de toutes les fibres de leur être et se fâcheraient certainement si elle leur annonçait qu’elle ne les suivrait pas à Anima. Sans parler des Doyennes, qui ne seraient certainement pas contente de voir qu’elle avait échappé à leur contrôle.

Mais abandonner cette vie lui coûterait trop. D’autant qu’elle était sûre que les alliés de Dieu seraient bientôt à leurs trousses, à Thorn et à elle, et qu’elle ne se sentirait pas en sécurité sur une Arche qu’elle savait sous le contrôle de ces gens là.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle finalement. Je ne pense pas. J’ai le sentiment que mon œuvre ici est loin d’être terminée.

\- Sachez que quelque décision que vous preniez, vous faites désormais partie de la famille, déclara Berenilde.

\- C’est un honneur. Je ne sais pas si ma famille à moi le prendra si bien.

\- Je suis certaine que vous trouverez un moyen. Vous trouvez toujours.

Ophélie aurait aimé rester plus longtemps dans la tranquillité de la chambre de Berenilde, mais une Valkyrie vint bientôt leur annoncer que le temps imparti à leur visite était largement écoulé, et qu’il leur fallait à présent laisser à jeune mère se reposer.

\- Quand vous verrez Thorn, transmettez lui un message de ma part, voulez vous ? Demanda Berenilde alors qu’Ophélie quittait la pièce. Dites lui que s’il fait ne serait-ce que semblant de travailler ces trois prochains jours, j’aurais sa peau. Il a besoin de repos.

\- Je m’assurerai de lui dire, promit la jeune femme. Je reviendrai bientôt vous voir.

Elle parvint ensuite à se faire indiquer l’emplacement de l’hôpital et, pour éviter de se retrouver une nouvelle fois aux prises avec sa famille ou les nobles, elle fit le plus gros du chemin en passant de miroir en miroir. Épuisée, elle trébucha à plusieurs reprises sur les quelques rues qu’elle avait à traverser à pieds, puis finit par tomber pour de bon alors même que l’entrée de l’hôpital se dessinait devant elle. Une très grande femme borgne vint l’aider à se relever, et Ophélie lui trouva un air familier, même si elle ne se souvenait pas d’où elle l’avait déjà vue.

Enfin, elle arriva à destination et se fit conduire à la chambre de Thorn. Là, elle fixa un moment la porte fermée, indécise. Elle savait qu’elle voulait lui parler, vérifier qu’il allait bien, mais craignait quelque peu sa réaction. Le connaissant, il aurait été capable de considérer le fait qu’elle s’inquiète pour lui comme un échec personnel, et la dernière chose qu’elle voulait c’était qu’il se remette à lui tourner le dos.

Cependant le besoin de retrouver quelqu’un de confiance l’emportait sur l’angoisse, et Ophélie prit sur elle et frappa doucement à la porte. La voix étouffée de Thorn lui répondit d’entrer.

Il était assis dans le lit avec raideur, et regardait fixement le mur en face de lui, l’air imperturbable et ennuyé à la fois. Il ne bougea pas d’un millimètre lorsque sa femme entra dans son champ de vision. Thorn dans toute sa splendeur.

Ophélie s’avança de quelques pas, et il finit par tourner la tête vers elle, l’air las. Il était au moins aussi exténué qu’elle. Elle lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

\- Si vous êtes là pour me demander de l’aide, je suis désolé mais personne dans cet endroit n’a l’air de vouloir me laisser sortir, dit-il d’un ton monocorde.

\- Quel manque de respect, fit Ophélie avec un petit rire.

Thorn la regarda quelques secondes d’un air circonspect, avant qu’une petite étincelle de compréhension traverse son regard.

\- Oh, je vois, c’était de l’humour, dit-il. Je n’avais pas saisi.

\- Vous êtes vraiment épuisé, remarqua Ophélie.

\- J’ai rarement été aussi épuisé.

\- Dans ce cas nous sommes deux.

Elle prit une chaise qui était rangée contre le mur et vint s’asseoir près de lui. Il était retourné à sa contemplation du mur, mais elle le côtoyait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu’elle avait son entière attention. Il n’aimait juste pas regarder les gens en face.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous là ? Demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

\- Pour m’assurer que vous allez bien.

\- Pourquoi ?

L’espace d’un instant, Ophélie oublia à qui elle s’adressait et faillit prendre le ton cassant de la question pour une insulte. Cependant elle avait assez d’expérience dans l’art délicat de converser avec Thorn pour éviter de répliquer et réfléchir à une véritable réponse.

\- Parce que je tiens à vous, dit-elle finalement. C’est la raison principale. Je crois ?

Il la regarda d’un air perdu, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Sa main vint automatiquement à sa poche, et il se tendit brièvement en la trouvant vide. Ophélie plongea alors la main dans la moche de sa veste et en sortit la montre. En la voyant, Thorn se détendit quelque peu.

\- Je n’ai pas eu l’opportunité de la faire soigner, s’excusa-t-elle. Mais je pense que ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Maintenant qu’elle vous a retrouvé, elle devrait guérir toute seule.

Elle se leva et la lui tendit. Il hésita un instant, puis la prit en main et la tourna dans tous les sens, retrouvant les contours familiers de l’objet. Il l’ouvrit d’un geste précis et la referma sèchement. Le claquement résonna dans la pièce, et Ophélie se sentit étrangement soulagée. Ce bruit, c’était celui des choses qui rentraient dans l’ordre.

Thorn reproduisit le geste quelques fois, et un sourire fatigué apparut sur son visage jusqu’à présent inexpressif.

\- Merci, dit-il.

Et c’étaient les remerciements les plus sincères que la jeune animiste avait jamais entendu.

\- Sa place est avec vous, répondit-elle simplement. Certains objets ont autant besoin de leur animiste que ce dernier a besoin d’eux.

\- C’est vrai que je suis animiste maintenant … fit Thorn d’un air pensif. Aucune idée de quoi faire avec cette information.

\- Je vous montrerai comment ça marche, promit Ophélie.

\- Avant de repartir sur Anima et de disparaître à jamais ?

Ophélie demeura quelques instants interdite. Cette question était pleine d’une quantité si improbable de tristesse et d’amertume que la jeune femme eut l’impression que les mots étaient physiquement venus lui donner un coup de poing en pleine figure.

Sa stupeur dû se lire sur son visage, car dans le flou du choc elle entendit Thorn bafouiller des excuses qu’elle n’avait pas envie d’entendre. Elle leva une main pour l’interrompre, et riva son regard sur lui.

\- Ce matin encore, dit-elle, il n’y avait rien que je ne voulais plus que de partir d’ici. Retourner à ma ville natale et ne plus jamais entendre parler du Pôle et de ses fichus illusions. Mais j’ai eu une révélation.

Elle marqua une pause, les larmes aux yeux. Voilà que le contrecoup émotionnel de cette journée infernale venait encore montrer le bout de son nez. Elle ravala ses sanglots et poursuivit d’une voix faiblissante :

\- Si demain je faisais ce que mes parents me diront de faire, que je montais dans le zeppelin pour Anima et que je tirais un trait sur ce qu’il s’est passé cette année, il ne se passerait pas un jour, pas un seul vous m’entendez, sans que je regrette ce que j’ai laissé derrière moi !

Nouvelle pause. Ophélie reprit son souffle. Quand s’était-elle levé exactement ? Cette fois elle pleurait pour de bon, mais c’était la dernière chose dont elle se préoccupait. Elle fit un pas en avant, surplombant un Thorn de plus en plus confus, et acheva sa tirade en peinant à empêcher ses mains de trembler.

\- Je ne pars pas. Il est hors de question que je laisse tomber ceux qui comptent sur moi. Et il est hors de question que je vous abandonne. Je vous l’ai dis, je tiens à vous.

Elle respira profondément plusieurs fois, laissant les émotions retomber, avant de guetter la réaction de Thorn. Ce dernier n’avait pas bougé d’un cheveu et son regard était rivé sur elle. Il resta silencieux et inerte pendant un bref moment, avant de parler d’une voix faible.

\- Je … Je ne sais pas quoi dire, souffla-t-il.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de me dire quoi que ce soit. Mais je vous en prie, enlevez vous de la tête l’idée que vous ne comptez pas à mes yeux. Parce que c’est faux. Vous comptez.

\- C’est mieux que ce que j’espérais, fit Thorn. Même si vous ne me rendrez jamais mes sentiments.

\- Ce point là dépend de vous, répliqua Ophélie avec un petit sourire. Alors je vous déconseille de partir perdant.


	3. Pas de Repos pour les Braves

Par talent et par chance, Ophélie parvint à esquiver toute conversation complexe avec sa famille pendant une semaine entière. Il fallait reconnaître que le reste du monde lui offrait des excuses à ne plus en finir : des dîners aux interviews en passant par les menaces de mort, elle était la personne que tout le monde voulait voir. Et cela n’avait rien d’étonnant. Elle était impressionnée du peu d’informations qui avaient fuité sur l’affaire des disparitions et son étrange résolution. La Toile tenait furieusement bien sa langue, et Archibald n’avait toujours pas cédé à la tentation de tout déballer par amour de la gloire. Farouk avait donné l’ordre à tous ceux qui étaient au courant de ne rien dévoiler sauf ordre contraire de sa part, et personne ne désobéissait à l’esprit de famille.

Le problème, c’était qu’au delà des courbettes qu’ils faisaient devant Farouk, les Mirages avaient un respect plutôt faible pour les décisions qu’il prenait et qui ne les arrangeaient pas. A leurs yeux, Thorn n’était toujours que le meurtrier du Baron de Melchior, et le fait qu’il ait été libéré constituait un acte de favoritisme éhonté. D’abord le Seigneur avait un enfant avec une femme des Dragons, ensuite il graciait sans raison apparente leur bâtard qui avait pourtant gâché la vie de tout le monde pendant ces dernières années, tout ça était un peu gros. Et compte tenu du peu d’informations qu’ils avaient en leur possession, Ophélie ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer de crier à l’injustice.

Ce dont elle pouvait les blâmer cependant, c’était de l’avoir fait courir à travers toute la ville jour et nuit pendant sept jours pour se faire répéter à toutes les sauces que non, elle ne pouvait pas leur expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé, c’était confidentiel, ordre du Seigneur Farouk.

Si le travail de Thorn consistait en ne serait-ce qu’une fraction de ces allers-retours incessants, elle tenait à lui dire qu’il n’était pas payé assez.

Heureusement pour elle, elle n’était pas la seule dans la lumière des projecteurs. Berenilde et la petite Victoire étaient au moins aussi sollicitées qu’elle, si ce n’était plus. Berenilde avait jusqu’à présent géré la médiatisation de la naissance de sa fille avec brio, mais à chaque visite que lui faisait Ophélie sa patience s’amoindrissait à vue d’œil.

\- Je vais finir par en provoquer un en duel, grommela-t-elle une fois.

Et Ophélie avait acquiescé, car la perspective d’un combat à mort lui paraissait graduellement moins barbare à chaque échange passif-agressif qu’elle avait avec un notable.

Cependant le monde n’avait pas encore décidé d’en finir avec elle, car entre les moments de course elle parvenait encore à trouver des instants de tranquillité. Il y avait ses visites à Berenilde et Victoire : la première l’écoutait se plaindre avec compassion, et la seconde préservait le peu de foi en l’humanité qui lui restait. Il y avait ses rencontres avec Archibald, qui, un peu malgré lui, était en train de devenir un ami précieux et dont elle appréciait de plus en plus l’humour. Il y avait Renard qui savait exactement quand se montrer positif et quand insulter abondamment un Mirage dans son dos pour la garder motivée.

Et bien sûr, il y avait Thorn. Thorn qui avait fait installer un miroir dans sa chambre pour qu’elle puisse le rejoindre sans délai si besoin. Thorn qui la conseillait sur l’attitude à adopter face à telle ou telle personne parce qu’il connaissait tout des petites magouilles de la cour. Thorn qui la laissait s’asseoir en silence près de lui quand elle avait juste besoin de calme. Thorn qui l’avait écouté monologuer une heure entière sur son sujet d’Histoire préféré et qui avait répondu à ses excuses confuses en lui disant qu’il aimait la voir aussi passionnée. Thorn qui semblait de plus en plus à l’aise en sa présence, et dont le masque d’impassibilité tombait un peu plus chaque jour. Thorn qu’elle avait de plus en plus de mal à quitter à chaque visite.

Cette journée et cette semaine s’achevaient donc tout juste, et Ophélie se hâtait vers ses appartements du gynécée pour trouver un miroir et rejoindre son époux -bon sang c’était étrange de penser à lui en ces termes. Une semaine qu’elle avait réussi à éviter sa famille. Il fallait bien que sa chance tourne à un moment ou à un autre.

Alors qu’elle arrivait en vue des portes, elle entendit sa sœur Agathe la héler. Jurant à voix basse, elle se retourna et eut le soulagement de la trouver seule. Agathe s’approcha à grand pas, l’air grave.

\- Ophélie, il faut qu’on ait une discussion, déclara-t-elle. Seule à seule.

L’animiste n’avait vu sa sœur adopter cette attitude sérieuse que deux fois dans sa vie, et toutes deux avaient été des enterrements. C’est pourquoi Ophélie ne put s’enlever du crâne l’idée que quelqu’un était mort lorsqu’elle emboîta le pas à Agathe. Cette dernière la conduisit un peu à l’écart, loin du regard des Valkyries, avant de se planter face à elle, les bras croisés et le regard dur.

\- Je crois que tu nous dois des explications, déclara-t-elle.

\- A quel sujet ?

Ophélie n’avait pas voulu rendre cette question aussi cassante, et elle regretta aussitôt ce faux pas en voyant sa grande sœur exploser.

\- Absolument tout ! s’écria Agathe. Tu passe ton temps à comploter ! Tu te marie en prison à un criminel ! Tout le monde semble te détester ici et pourtant ton nom est sur toutes les lèvres ! Tu nous file sous le nez à chaque fois que nous te voyons et le reste du temps tu es introuvable ! Personne ne veut répondre à nos questions, les seuls mots qu’ils ont tous à la bouche sont « contrat », « disgrâce » et « favoritisme » ! Et nom d’une machine à vapeur ces illusions commencent à tous nous rendre fous !

Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Ophélie dû se mordre l’intérieur des joues pour ravaler le « Bienvenue à la Citacielle » qu’elle était prête à renvoyer à la figure de sa sœur. Elle n’était pas en colère contre Agathe ; elle avait juste passé une longue journée, et sa sœur tombait mal. La jeune femme garda donc le silence et la laissa poursuivre.

\- Cet endroit commence à me faire peur, confessa Agathe d’un ton plus calme. Et toi aussi pour être honnête. Maman est en colère, et tu n’imagine pas l’état de la Rapporteuse. Moi même je ne sais pas quoi penser. Si j’étais médisante je dirais que tu nous évite. Ophélie, je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé pendant ces derniers mois mais j’ai l’impression que tu n’es plus la même. Je t’en prie, viens nous rejoindre et réponds à nos questions …

\- Ce serait une mauvaise idée, répondit Ophélie d’une voix faible. Plus vous en saurez, plus vous serez vulnérables.

\- Je ne comprend pas … Cet endroit est-il si cruel ?

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.

\- Alors nous devons partir d’ici !

\- Oui, vous devriez partir d’ici le plus tôt possible.

Cette dernière réponse sembla glacer Agathe jusqu’au sang. Elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, laissant lentement les implications des paroles d’Ophélie faire leur chemin jusqu’à son cerveau.

\- Tu … Tu viens avec nous, bien sûr … murmura-t-elle. Tu rentre à la maison, évidemment …

\- Non, Agathe, fit Ophélie avec douceur. Je ne peux pas.

\- Mais … Mais enfin tu n’as jamais voulu partir d’Anima !

\- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées ces derniers mois. J’ai trop de choses à faire ici. Je ne peux pas rentrer avec vous.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sœurette, qu’est ce qui te retient ici au point que tu doive mettre ta vie en danger ?

Ophélie ne répondit pas. Elle avait imaginé cette conversation à chaque fois qu’elle s’était retrouvée seule avec ses pensées ces sept derniers jours, et elle n’avait jamais réussi à lui trouver d’issue satisfaisante. Elle avait encore besoin d’un peu de temps pour trouver une façon convaincante de faire passer le message à sa famille, sans se faire enlever ni déshériter par eux.

\- Demain matin, finit-elle par dire. Demain matin je viendrais vous voir et je vous donnerais toutes les explications que vous voudrez. Pour l’instant il faut que j’aille voir comment se porte Thorn.

\- Tu n’es tout de même pas tombée amoureuse de lui ? Fit Agathe, l’air alarmée.

\- Demain Agathe. Demain.

Sa grande sœur poussa un long soupire de défaite.

\- D’accord, j’attendrai demain. Mais je te préviens, personne ne te laissera tranquille avant que tu te sois expliquée ! Et Maman sera furieuse !

\- Je ne peux pas dire que ça change beaucoup à ma routine de ces derniers jours, grommela Ophélie.

Elles se séparèrent là, et Ophélie put finalement rentrer dans ses appartements, plus fatiguée encore qu’elle ne l’était avant. Voilà un problème qui avait été propulsé à le première place du classement de ses soucis. Elle ne devrait pas avoir trop de difficultés à convaincre Agathe, mais leurs parents seraient une toute autre paire de manches, surtout après autant de secrets.

La jeune animiste referma à clé derrière elle avant de se diriger directement vers le miroir. Elle vérifia rapidement que l’autre côté n’était pas couvert -Thorn et elle avaient convenu que s’il ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas la recevoir, il couvrirait le miroir- puis traversa la glace d’un pas décidé.

Lorsqu’elle ressortit de l’autre côté, elle constata que Thorn était plongé dans ce qui semblait être un étrange combat des esprits avec sa montre. Il l’avait posée devant lui et la fixait comme s’il essayait de la faire fondre par la force de son regard. Il ne bougea pas en voyant Ophélie arriver, mais après quelques instants de silence il déclara :

\- Je suis certain de l’avoir vu bouger.

Ophélie mit quelques secondes à vraiment comprendre ce qu’elle voyait, puis, un peu malgré elle, elle éclata de rire. Si elle avait dû imaginer une liste de qualificatifs pouvant s’appliquer à Thorn, le mot « mignon » ne lui serait probablement jamais venu à l’esprit. Pourtant à ce moment précis elle était certaine de n’avoir jamais vu quelque chose d’aussi adorable.

Son époux se tourna vers elle, l’air de demander ce qui était aussi drôle. Elle mit quelques instants à se calmer suffisamment pour parler.

\- Pardon, fit elle entre deux éclats de rire. Pardon, c’est juste que … C’est juste que … C’est la chose la plus mignonne que j’ai vu depuis longtemps.

\- Ne riez pas de ma confusion ! s’offusqua Thorn. Je n’ai pas la plus petite idée de comment l’animisme est sensé se manifester !

Cette réponse ne fit qu’augmenter encore l’hilarité de la jeune femme, qui luttait pourtant de toutes ses forces pour retrouver son sérieux.

\- Excusez moi, dit-elle une fois calmée. Je ne voulais surtout pas paraître méprisante, ce que vous faites est tout à fait normal. Mais vous aviez l’air de prendre votre observation tellement au sérieux … Je n’ai pas d’autre mot, c’était adorable. Je suis désolée si je donnais l’impression de me moquer.

Thorn ne réussit pas à garder l’air offusqué bien longtemps. Il ramassa la montre et la glissa dans sa poche puis fit signe à Ophélie de s’installer.

\- Je crois qu’il serait temps que vous me donniez quelques explications sur le fonctionnement de votre pouvoir, dit-il. J’ai de plus en plus l’impression que les choses bougent autour de moi, mais dès que j’y regarde de plus près rien ne se passe.

\- Vous devriez peut être éviter, justement, d’observer les objets de si près, suggéra Ophélie d’un ton pédagogue. Des objets ayant acquis leur sentience tout récemment peuvent être intimidés par l’attention d’un animiste et par le pouvoir que celui ci détient sur eux. Vous devez leur laisser le temps de s’habituer à vous.

Elle retira son manteau et ce dernier vint docilement se poser sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle s’assit et poursuivit ses explications.

\- Par défaut, le caractère d’un objet a tendance à se calquer sur celui de son propriétaire. Vous êtes quelqu’un de réservé et vous aimez l’ordre. De manière générale vos protégés ne devraient pas être turbulents.

Thorn hocha la tête, buvant ses paroles. Ophélie sourit, amusée. Elle trouvait étrange de se trouver en position d’enseignante face à cet homme. Elle avait toujours tendance à supposer que peu importe la situation, il en savait forcément plus qu’elle.

\- Je vous donnerai une leçon plus complète quand vous serez sorti de l’hôpital, promit-elle. Vous a-t-on dit quand vous pourrez sortir ?

\- Je serais libéré demain. Je n’ose pas imaginer le travail phénoménal qui va m’attendre à mon bureau après une semaine entière d’absence.

\- Vous vous en sortirez à merveille j’en suis certaine.

\- Ce qui m’inquiète c’est plutôt le temps que je vais devoir rester cloîtré à l’intendance sans vous voir.

Ophélie baissa les yeux pour éviter son regard, gênée. Elle pensa un instant lui dire qu’il allait lui manquer aussi, mais n’osa pas. Elle redressa ses lunettes sur son nez pour se donner une contenance, puis changea de sujet.

\- Si c’est demain que vous sortez, j’aurais une faveur à vous demander, fit-elle d’une voix incertaine.

\- Vous pouvez me demander n’importe quoi, répondit Thorn avec assurance.

\- Eh bien … hésita Ophélie. Suite à une série de malchances de ma part, il se trouve que ma famille m’attend demain matin pour que je leur fournisse des explications. Je vais devoir leur annoncer que je reste au Pôle, et j’ai peur que les choses tournent mal. C’est pourquoi je voudrais que vous soyez là.

Thorn fronça les sourcils et sortit sa montre de sa poche. De toute évidence il n’aimait pas beaucoup ce plan. Ophélie poursuivit d’un ton prudent :

\- Je ne vous demande pas de parler ou de prendre ma défense ou quoi que ce soit. C’est juste qu’il me semblerait mal avisé d’être seule. J’aurais aimé que Berenilde soit là, mais elle ne pourra probablement pas.

\- Je vois, fit Thorn. En effet, c’est une mesure prudente. Qui d’autre doit venir ?

\- Renold, répondit Ophélie. Peut être Archibald, je sais que vous ne l’aimez pas mais c’est un allié de poids. C’est malheureusement tout le monde, mais c’est mieux que rien.

\- Ce sera amplement suffisant, lui assura Thorn. Donnez moi une heure et un endroit et j’y serais sans faute.

\- Merci infiniment.

\- C’est la moindre des choses.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour nourrir la conversation. Thorn ouvrit et referma sa montre à un rythme régulier et, sans vraiment y penser, Ophélie se mit à se balancer doucement d’avant en arrière en se calquant sur le bruit de claquement. Cette belle synchronisation dura quelques temps, jusqu’à ce que la jeune femme se rende compte qu’elle se balançait et s’arrête. Le souvenir de toutes les fois où sa famille l’avait réprimandé pour son attitude excentrique l’avait frappée, et elle baissa les yeux, embarrassée.

Thorn, qui n’avait pas eu la plus petite réaction depuis la fin de leur dialogue, se tourna alors vers elle, l’air étonné.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oh ? Hum, non, tout va bien, bafouilla Ophélie. C’est juste que hum … Mes « mauvaises habitudes » me rattrapent. Désolée.

\- Quoi, le balancement ? Moi aussi je le fais. C’est une façon de se mettre à l’aise, je ne vois pas en quoi ça serait une mauvaise habitude.

\- Ce sont les mots de mes parents, pas les miens. On m’a toujours dit que c’était trop bizarre et qu’il ne fallait pas que je le fasse.

\- S’il y a bien une chose de mon temps à la cour m’a apprit, c’est bien que les règles de bonne conduite en société ne sont conçue pour être confortables que pour ceux qui les édictent. Et une fois ce constat fait, suivre ou non ces règles devient un choix éclairé.

Ophélie leva vers lui un regard curieux.

\- Que voulez vous dire par là ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Qu’en définitive, vos soit disant « mauvaises habitudes » n’ont pas de conséquences néfastes, si ce n’est qu’une poignée de vieux bourgeois sans intérêt vous verront peut être et vous trouveront peut être excentrique. Vous pouvez continuer à vous balancer.

Et pour illustrer son propos, Thorn reprit sa montre en main et en fit claquer le couvercle à un rythme régulier. Il fut bientôt entièrement absorbé par cette activité. Ophélie eut un petit sourire. Elle se demanda brièvement comment elle avait un jour pu penser qu’il était sans cœur.


	4. La confrontation

La nuit était passée en claquement de doigt, et Ophélie n’avait définitivement pas assez dormi. Une angoisse persistante lui serrait la poitrine, et dans son esprit les scénarios catastrophe se multipliaient. S’il y avait bien quelque chose qu’elle craignait plus que l’aristocratie polaire, c’était d’être rejetée par les siens.

Après avoir péniblement avalé une tasse de café pour réveiller quelque peu ses capacités cognitives, l’animiste quitta le gynécée d’un pas mal assuré. Les courtisanes présentes s’écartèrent vivement sur son chemin, comme elles avaient désormais coutume de le faire. Ophélie ne connaissait pas le millième des légendes urbaines qui circulaient à son sujet, mais visiblement elles devaient être impressionnantes. Elle passa devant les Valkyries sans les regarder et descendit d’un étage.

Lorsque les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent sur le paysage tropical de la Jetée-Promenade, Ophélie poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Thorn l’attendait déjà, raide et impassible, appuyé sur une canne. A côté de lui se tenait Renard, qui afficha un large sourire lorsqu’il repéra la jeune femme. Cependant il se reprit rapidement et attendit qu’elle approche pour la saluer respectueusement.

\- Merci d’être venus, tous les deux, fit Ophélie.

\- Madame n’a pas a me remercier, je suis à son service, répondit Renard avec professionnalisme.

\- Je n’ai qu’une seule parole, déclara Thorn.

Ce dernier semblait nerveux. Il jetait sans cesse des coups d’œil aux alentours et il se tendait imperceptiblement au moindre son un peu trop fort. Ophélie se demanda si quelque chose de particulier l’inquiétait, ou s’il avait toujours agit ainsi à l’extérieur et qu’elle était simplement devenue meilleure à décoder son attitude.

\- Bien entendu Archibald est en retard … soupira la jeune femme.

\- Oh, j’ai croisé M Archibald en venant, intervint Renard. Il parlait à sa sœur, Mlle l’Ambassadrice Patience.

\- Pourtant il est spirituellement mort aux yeux de la Toile, fit remarquer Thorn.

Renard haussa les épaules, il n’en savait pas plus qu’eux. Ophélie se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait parlé plusieurs fois avec Patience cette dernière semaine, et elle avait été très claire sur un point : aux yeux de la Toile son frère aîné était mort, et ni elle ni aucun autre membre du Clan n’était en droit de le considérer comme un proche. Il était donc assez étrange de s’entendre dire que ces deux là discutaient.

Cependant la réponse à toutes ces questions ne tarda pas à arriver, sous la forme d’un homme passablement mal habillé coiffé d’un haut-de-forme miteux qu’Ophélie avait peu à peu commencé à considérer comme un ami. Il adressa au trio un sourire étincelant et une révérence grotesque.

\- Alors, comment se porte le couple le plus populaire de la Citacielle ? Lança-t-il en guise de salut.

Thorn se massa les tempes et poussa un soupir parfaitement audible. Archibald répondit par son meilleur sourire insolent. Ophélie, qui ne connaissait que trop bien ces deux hommes, sentit que la matinée allait être particulièrement longue, et que son meilleur pari serait de mettre les choses au clair immédiatement.

\- Messieurs, je veux que vous m’écoutiez avec attention, déclara-t-elle avec toute la fermeté dont elle était capable. Je sais que vous laisser tous les deux trop longtemps dans la même pièce est le meilleur moyen de créer une catastrophe, mais j’ai besoin de votre aide. Et pour m’aider, vous allez devoir supporter la présence de l’autre pendant à peu près deux heures. Alors je voudrais que vous me fassiez la promesse que vous allez vous comporter comme des adultes matures et civilisés jusqu’à ce que cette opération soit terminée. Vous prétendez l’un comme l’autre n’avoir qu’une parole, alors je veux votre promesse.

Elle s’interrompit brièvement pour les regarder tour à tour. Tous deux avaient l’air vaguement penauds. Satisfaite de son effet, elle poursuivit.

\- Thorn, commença-t-elle, les griffes, les menaces et les remarques acerbes doivent rester dans votre tête. Est ce que vous me promettez qu’aucune dispute n’éclatera ?

\- Je vous donne ma parole, répondit son époux.

\- Archibald, les insultes, les provocations et les plaisanteries de mauvais goût doivent également rester dans votre tête. Est ce que vous me promettez que vous vous tiendrez tranquille ?

\- Je vous le promet, assura son ami.

\- Bien. Renold, je vous charge de les garder à l’œil.

\- Entendu Madame.

\- Parfait, fit Ophélie d’un ton satisfait. Dans ce cas, ne perdons plus de temps.

\- J’avoue être curieux de rencontrer votre famille, lança Archibald.

\- Croyez moi, vous allez en avoir pour votre argent, grommela Thorn.

\- Voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle, parce que je n’ai plus un rond !

Le petit groupe se dirigea d’un même mouvement vers l’ascenseur. Les animistes avaient été provisoirement logés au Clairdelune, qui, toujours déserté par les nobles, ne manquait pas de place. Ophélie avait d’ailleurs l’intuition que la totalité de la Toile devait déjà les détester. Sa famille était certes bien vue sur Anima, mais cela ne les rendait pas moins caractériels et selon les critères du Pôle ils manquaient cruellement de manières.

Pendant leur descente vers l’ambassade, ils furent rejoints par un petit groupe de Mirages qui jetaient régulièrement des regards en biais à Thorn. Ce dernier les ignora copieusement, et Archibald adressa un clin d’œil appuyé à une femme qui était très clairement mariée. Cela répandit suffisamment de pagaille silencieuse dans le groupe pour épargner à leur quatuor les désagréments d’une confrontation. Ophélie trouva d’ailleurs l’échange de regards tantôt courroucés tantôt embarrassés des tisseurs d’illusions particulièrement drôle. Lorsque l’ascenseur arriva finalement à destination et que les deux groupes se séparèrent, il sembla à la jeune femme entendre un début de dispute du côté des Mirages.

\- C’est juste trop facile, ricana Archibald.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal, fit Thorn, mais vous devriez vraiment songer à trouver un travail.

\- Est ce que l’intendance embauche ?

\- L’intendance n’embauche pas.

\- Dommage. J’ai vraiment besoin d’argent.

Ophélie s’abstint de faire de commentaire sur le fait que c’était le premier échange pacifique qu’elle constatait entre eux.

Elle qui avait prit l’habitude d’entrer au Clairdelune par miroir, ce n’était que la troisième fois qu’elle entrait par la grande porte. Contrairement à ceux qui venaient de la partie inférieure de la Citacielle, ceux qui descendaient depuis la Tour pouvaient entrer directement. Il fallait simplement passer devant des gendarmes et se laisser confisquer ses armes. Thorn se débarrassa de son revolver avec réticence. Ophélie n’osa pas lui demander comment il s’en était procuré un nouveau si vite.

Leur petit groupe avait à peine passé la porte quand Mélodie, l’une des petites sœurs d’Archibald, vint à leur rencontre. Elle n’eut pas un regard pour son frère, et vint au contraire s’adresser directement à Ophélie.

\- Madame la Liseuse, Asgard soit loué, vous êtes là ! s’exclama-t-elle. Cela fait depuis six heures du matin que votre famille vous réclame, ils ne nous laissent pas une seconde de répit !

\- Bon sang c’est pire que ce que j’avais imaginé, souffla Ophélie. Au nom de tous les animistes du monde, je vous présente mes excuses. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour arranger la situation.

\- Toute aide de votre part sera la bienvenue, fit Mélodie. Le mobilier a commencé à nous prendre en chasse. Je n’aurais jamais imaginé craindre à ce point mes propres meubles.

\- On ne s’imagine pas à quel point un fauteuil peut être menaçant avant de mettre un animiste en colère, lui répondit Ophélie avec compassion. Je vais tout arranger. Dites moi juste où ils sont.

\- Je vais vous y conduire, suivez moi.

Elle semblait en partie soulagée, mais toujours très nerveuse. Ophélie commença à se demander à quel point la situation avait dégénéré. Le pouvoir débridé d’un aussi grand nombre d’animistes pouvait se montrer inquiétant, d’autant plus s’ils partageaient tous une certaine frustration. Elle emboîta le pas à Mélodie, se préparant mentalement à remettre à leur place tous les objets qui viendraient à leur rencontre.

\- Hum … intervint Archibald. Qu’est ce qu’il se passe au juste ? J’ai arrêté de comprendre à « les meubles ont commencé à nous prendre en chasse ». Ce … Ce n’était pas littéralement le cas, n’est ce pas ?

\- Qu’est ce que vous savez des animistes, Archibald ? Demanda Ophélie.

\- Rien de plus que ce que j’ai appris en vous rencontrant, j’en ai peur. Vous êtes capables de lire le passé des objets, de les réparer et de … traverser les miroirs ?

\- Les objets ont une âme, Archibald. Et les animistes sont capables d’éveiller et de nourrir cette âme, donnant aux objets une sentience, une personnalité, et à terme le pouvoir de se mouvoir d’eux mêmes.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? Fit Archibald d’un air vaguement inquiet.

\- Que les meubles sont vivants et qu’ils sont en colère, répondit Thorn.

L’ex-ambassadeur ouvrit de grands yeux alarmés, regardant tour à tour Ophélie, Thorn, Renard et Mélodie. Un sourire paniqué monta alors sur son visage.

\- Aujourd’hui est le jour de ma mort, lança-t-il d’un ton faussement enjoué. Fabuleux ! Content de vous avoir connu !

A la seconde où elle mit le pied à l’intérieur du château de Clairdelune, Ophélie sut que la situation avait de loin dépassé le seuil du supportable pour le personnel. Les craquements caractéristiques d’un bâtiment éveillé émanaient déjà de certaines boiseries, et si les meubles de l’entrée ne bougeaient pas encore il était certain que quelques jours de plus suffiraient à leur donner vie. Voilà de quoi étaient capables cinquante animistes en colère : en une semaine à peine ils avaient déjà insufflé leur pouvoir dans tout ce qui les entourait.

Du coin de l’œil, Ophélie vit Thorn s’arrêter et regarder autour de lui d’un air surpris.

\- Vous le sentez, n’est ce pas ? Dit-elle. Le château qui est à deux doigts de s’éveiller.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d’apprécier la sensation, grommela Thorn.

\- La transition est un peu rude je l’admet, reconnu la jeune femme. Mais j’ai presque l’impression d’être à la maison.

\- Et c’est une bonne chose ? Demanda Renard, inquiet.

Ophélie grimaça.

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis en train de rentrer à la maison après avoir fugué une semaine, avec deux illustres inconnus et un petit-ami que mes parents détestent. Mon grand-oncle dirait que je vis mon adolescence en retard. Je vais me faire disputer comme jamais.

Elle fit signe à Mélodie qu’ils étaient prêts à la suivre et prit la tête du petit groupe. Ainsi, elle n’eut pas le plaisir de voir Thorn répéter silencieusement le mot « petit-ami » d’un air totalement incrédule. Cependant Archibald eut cet honneur, et il donna à l’intendant une tape amicale sur l’épaule accompagnée d’un sourire particulièrement insolent. Outré mais incapable de répliquer sans briser sa promesse, Thorn suivit la marche.

Lorsqu’ils parvinrent finalement à l’étage où résidaient les animistes, Mélodie les laissa continuer seuls, et il était aisé de comprendre pourquoi. Ici les murs frémissaient d’impatience, faisant clignoter les illusions et rendant l’endroit impossible à regarder sans avoir mal aux yeux. Le quatuor s’engagea prudemment dans le couloir, Ophélie toujours en tête. Des voix étouffées leur parvenaient d’une pièce éloignée. Il ne leur fallut pas attendre bien longtemps pour avoir une démonstration directe de ce qui avait terrorisé les habitants du Clairdelune : à peine s’étaient ils engagés dans le couloir qu’une table basse leur fonça dessus. Enfin, aussi vite qu’une table basse pouvait foncer, c’est à dire pas très vite. Ophélie fit craquer sa nuque, inspira profondément, rassembla toute son autorité, et ordonna :

\- Stop !

Le meuble s’arrêta immédiatement, l’air quelque peu contrit. Il ne s’attendait pas à tomber sur une animiste. Ophélie lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Retourne tout de suite d’où tu viens, commanda-t-elle, et dis aux autres de nous laisser tranquilles. Votre petite rébellion à trop duré.

La table basse hésita. Ophélie maudit son manque d’entraînement. Le dressage d’objets n’avait jamais été son point fort mais là il était clair qu’elle avait vraiment perdu la main.

\- Oust ! s’écria-t-elle.

Cette fois le meuble comprit le message et détala dans la pièce qui lui était attribuée. Quelques autres avaient fait leur chemin jusqu’au couloir, mais la jeune femme les renvoya aussitôt d’où ils venaient. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d’œil derrière elle pour vérifier que ses trois compagnons suivaient toujours. Tous trois la fixaient avec un panel d’expression qui allait de l’admiration à l’incompréhension.

\- Je n’arrive pas à savoir si c’est la chose la plus étrange ou la plus impressionnante que j’ai vu de ma vie, mais c’était certainement quelque chose, souffla Renard.

\- Je suis du même avis, renchérit Archibald. Et ces meubles mouvants vont probablement hanter mes cauchemars pour l’éternité.

\- Croyez moi c’était la partie facile, répondit Ophélie. Maintenant c’est des humains qu’il faut se charger.

Elle fit de son mieux pour paraître assurée lorsqu’elle parcourut les derniers mètres jusqu’à la salle qui abritait sa famille, mais l’angoisse qui sommeillait dans son ventre ne faisait qu’augmenter à chaque pas. Arrivée devant la porte fermée derrière laquelle les voix résonnaient avec force, elle s’arrêta un moment, incapable d’aller plus loin.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. C’était Thorn. Il la regarda un instant sans rien dire, puis déclara calmement :

\- Rappelez vous, je suis juste derrière vous. Nous sommes juste derrière vous. Vous n’avez rien à craindre.

\- Et si vous paniquez, imaginez vos interlocuteurs se faire jeter un seau d’eau glacée sur la tête, conseilla Archibald. Ça marche à tous les coups !

\- Si vous voulez que je colle mon poing dans la figure de qui que ce soit, vous n’avez qu’à demander patronne, renchérit Renard.

Ophélie se tourna vers eux et leur adressa un sourire timide. Trois grands nordiques aux personnalités bien trempées et qui n’avaient pas peur des conflits, on ne pouvait rêver mieux comme escorte. La pression de l’angoisse diminua quelque peu. Elle fit à nouveau face à la porte, ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, invoqua toute la détermination qu’elle pouvait trouver au fond d’elle-même, puis tourna la poignée.

Il y avait un vieux truc que lui avait donné son parrain pour combattre ce qu’il appelait, à juste titre, le trac des portes fermées. Il fallait imaginer un instant qu’on était la personne la plus puissante, la plus imposante, la plus compétente de l’univers. Il fallait sentir le pouvoir envahir son corps et la certitude s’installer dans sa tête. Il n’y avait besoin que d’un instant de certitude pour que cela fonctionne, un instant suffisait, et pendant cet instant il fallait passer la porte. La personne la plus compétente de l’univers n’avait pas le trac des portes fermées. Une fois la porte franchie, la machine était lancée et le trac s’envolait.

Ophélie pensa à Berenilde, qui avait toujours l’air d’une reine lorsqu’elle entrait dans une pièce. Elle pensa à Freyja, imposante et terrifiante avec ses allures de guerrière. Elle pensa à Gaëlle, dont l’assurance et la désinvolture lui avait valu le respect de tout les employés du Clairdelune. La certitude s’installa dans son esprit, le temps d’un instant. Elle était la personne la plus compétente de l’univers. Elle passa la porte. La machine était lancée.

D’un pas vif, elle entra dans la salle. En un coup d’œil elle constata que tout le monde était présent. La plupart étaient debout et s’étaient interrompus dans leur tirade lorsque la porte s’était ouverte. Seule une poignée de personnes parut un tant soit peu contente de la voir. Son frère Hector, la tante Roseline, son grand-oncle et ses petites sœurs étaient du lot. Elle vit au ralentit sa mère fendre le groupe pour s’approcher, et son visage se décomposer lorsqu’elle se rendit compte que sa fille était venue accompagnée. Agathe vint rapidement se placer à côté de leur mère, l’air inquiète.

\- Excusez mon retard, lança Ophélie. J’ai eu quelques soucis avec le mobilier.

\- Qu’est ce qu’ils fichent ici ceux là ? Interrogea sa mère sans préambule.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir, Maman, ironisa la jeune animiste. De tous vous revoir d’ailleurs. J’ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des questions à me poser, et je m’excuse de ne pas avoir pu me libérer plus tôt. Cette dernière semaine a été plutôt chargée pour moi.

Elle avança encore de quelques pas dans la salle, laissant sa famille absorber ses paroles. Qui aurait cru que son expérience de conteuse à la cour lui serait si utile ?

\- « Ceux là », comme vous l’avez dit avec tant de respect, Maman, ce sont des hommes de confiance, poursuivit-elle. Je n’ai plus à vous présenter mon mari.

Elle échangea un bref regard avec Thorn, qui salua l’assemblée d’un hochement de tête. Ophélie laissa les murmures des autres s’éteindre avant de continuer.

\- Voici M Archibald, l’ancien ambassadeur et un excellent ami.

\- Ainsi qu’un cœur à prendre, lança Archibald en levant son haut-de-forme. C’est un honneur de faire votre rencontre à tous. Je n’ai entendu que du mal à votre sujet, mais je suis d’un naturel optimiste !

\- Et enfin, reprit Ophélie avant qu’Archibald ne rende les choses pires, voici Renold, un autre excellent ami ainsi que mon valet et mon conseiller. Certains d'entre vous ont déjà fait sa rencontre.

Renard exécuta une révérence peu convaincue et balaya l’assemblée d’un regard suspicieux.

\- S’ils sont présents, déclara Ophélie, c’est parce que j’ai eu une intuition. L’intuition que vous alliez certainement passer vos nerfs sur moi parce que je suis la seule personne ici dont vous êtes sûrs et certains qui ne va pas vous faire la peau. Et au vu de ce que vous avez fait à ce bâtiment en seulement une semaine, j’avais vu juste. Thorn, Archibald et Renold sont là pour s’assurer que tout se passera pour le mieux.

\- Et c’est une initiative que je trouve admirable ! Lança son grand-oncle. Cet endroit rend les gens fous.

\- C’est un non-sens absolu ! s’exclama au contraire Agathe. Ophélie, tu ne nous fais plus confiance ?

\- J’exige qu’ils quittent cette pièce sur le champ ! s’écria leur mère. Cet homme est un criminel, et les deux autres ne m’inspirent rien de bon !

\- Ils restent, répliqua Ophélie. Ou je pars.

Elle n’avait pas voulu employer un ton aussi cassant, mais c’était trop tard. Sa mère avait déjà perdu toutes ses couleurs. Ophélie pouvait compter sur ses doigts les fois dans sa vie où elle avait tenu tête à ses parents, et encore, jamais elle ne l’avait fait avec un tel aplomb. Le silence se fit total. Puis un claquement retentit. Thorn avait sortit sa montre à gousset.

Ce fut finalement la tante Roseline qui agit la première. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et vint poser une main sur l’épaule de sa sœur.

\- Sophie, je crois que tu devrais laisser ta fille imposer ses termes, dit-elle posément. Il faut que cette conversation ait lieu, et mieux vaut qu’elle ne tourne pas à la dispute.

\- Roseline a raison, renchérit le père d’Ophélie, habituellement mutique. Ma fille, il faut que tu nous explique ce qu’il s’est passé il y a une semaine.

\- Je ne pourrais pas tout vous révéler, il en va de votre sécurité.

\- Dis nous déjà ce que tu peux, intervint Agathe.

Ophélie se retint de toutes ses forces de consulter Thorn du regard. Si ses proches avaient l’impression qu’elle lui demandait sa permission pour leur donner des explications, ils ne voudraient jamais la croire. Elle inspira profondément, et commença son récit, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

\- Il y a quelques mois, dit-elle, des gens ont commencé à disparaître, ici même, au Clairdelune. Lorsque, il y a un peu plus d’une semaine, c’est l’ambassadeur Archibald lui même qui a disparu, j’ai été engagée par le Seigneur Farouk pour contribuer à l’enquête grâce à mes pouvoirs. J’ai finalement découvert l’existence d’un complot de grande envergure, dont je ne peux pas vous révéler quoi que ce soit. J’ai retrouvé les disparus, et avec l’aide de Thorn j’ai contribué à déjouer le complot. L’homme qui était au cœur de l’affaire est mort désormais, mais il reste encore quelques détails à résoudre. Voilà pourquoi j’ai été si prise cette dernière semaine.

Un bref moment de silence s’écoula, pendant lequel Ophélie observa à la dérobée les visages des autres animistes. Finalement, c’est son grand-oncle qui brisa le silence.

\- Voilà qui fait l’exact opposé de nous rassurer, soupira-t-il.

\- Alors là c’est dommage parce qu’elle vous a servi la version résumée et édulcorée, s’esclaffa Archibald. Elle n’a mentionné aucun de mes détails préférés !

\- M Archibald, permission de me montrer direct ? Demanda Renard.

\- Dites moi tout.

\- Fermez la, vous n’aidez pas.

\- Tu as laissé sous entendre que nous étions en danger, intervint un des oncles d’Ophélie. Mais de quoi parle tu exactement ?

\- Personne n’est encore certain de qui faisait ou ne faisait pas partie du complot. Et je suis dans une position délicate qui m’attire un certain nombre d’ennemis. Si je peux le dire comme ça.

\- Et le mariage ? Lança Agathe. Sans vouloir t’offenser sœurette, tu y allais en traînant des deux pieds. Pourquoi l’avoir maintenu quitte à le faire en prison ?

Ophélie se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitante. Parler du Don signifierait parler du contrat et du Livre, et cela finirait par la pousser à révéler plus qu’il n’était bon. Elle prit donc le temps pour choisir ses mots avec le plus grand soin.

\- Il y avait un contrat qui garantissait notre protection, dit-elle prudemment. Et si le mariage n’avait pas lieu à la date prévue, il aurait été compromis. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre de risque. Votre protection à vous aussi en dépendait.

Elle n’essaya même pas de cacher le fait qu’elle dissimulait volontairement une partie de la vérité. Personne n’était dupe. Et c’était très bien comme ça. Elle n’aurait pas voulu mentir à sa famille.

\- Justement, fit sa mère d’un ton accusateur. En parlant de prison …

\- Thorn a été accusé à tort et a été relâché dès que le Seigneur Farouk s’en est rendu compte, la devança Ophélie. Non je n’ai pas épousé un criminel. Tout va bien, votre réputation est sauve.

Archibald s’étrangla à moitié en essayant de s’empêcher de rire. Ophélie dû employer tout le pouvoir de sa volonté pour ne pas sourire elle même. Cependant toute idée de sourire disparut immédiatement de son esprit quand elle vit Agathe l’observer d’un air grave. Elle sut alors tout de suite ce que sa sœur allait dire, et son cœur se serra. Cependant, avant qu’Agathe puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la Rapporteuse s’avança jusqu’au premier rang de l’assemblée, son chapeau girouette pointant droit sur Ophélie.

\- Tout ça est bien beau, déclara-t-elle, mais cela ne change rien au fait que nous ne savons pas quand nous pourrons enfin partir ! J’ai des rapports à faire aux Doyennes, et elle ne vont pas être contentes de toi ma fille ! Pas contentes du tout !


	5. La Gifle

Le sang d’Ophélie ne fit qu’un tour. En un instant, toute la tristesse qu’elle avait pu ressentir se métamorphosa en colère froide. Elle toisa la Rapporteuse, qui lui rendit une moue désapprobatrice. C’est là que la jeune femme ressentit pour la première fois ses griffes se manifester. Elles étaient là, à l’orée de son esprit, prêtes à l’usage. Elle pouvait sentir, de manière abstraite, le système nerveux de la Rapporteuse, tout près d’elle, à sa merci. Elle voyait presque les points sensibles se dessiner sur son corps. Devait-elle frapper en surface, à titre d’avertissement, ou au contraire viser plus en profondeur pour maximiser les dégâts ?

A la seconde où elle se rendit compte de ce à quoi elle était en train de penser, Ophélie se figea d’effroi. Elle repoussa de toute la force de sa volonté ce pouvoir qu’elle ne maîtrisait pas, se répétant intérieurement qu’elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne, elle voulait seulement être écoutée, elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit soit blessé. Les Griffes se rétractèrent alors, et Ophélie recommença enfin à respirer. Elle battit des paupières. Tout le monde la regardait d’un air vaguement inquiet, à part la Rapporteuse qui semblait satisfaite de l’effet qu’elle croyait avoir provoqué sur la jeune animiste.

\- Tu nous as tous beaucoup déçu par ton attitude insolente, ma fille, poursuivit-elle. Alors ne t’attend pas à un traitement de faveur lorsque tu rentreras chez toi.

La colère revint, mais pas les griffes. Le regard d’Ophélie ne durcit et elle serra les mâchoires.

\- Vous m’en direz tant, siffla l’animiste.

\- Les Doyennes seront très mécontentes, je te le dis ! Très mécontentes !

\- Dans ce cas, déclara Ophélie d’une voix forte, il faudra qu’elles me fassent part de leur mécontentement dans une lettre. Parce que je ne rentre pas à Anima.

Des exclamations fusèrent de toutes parts. Ophélie croisa les bras et défia la Rapporteuse du regard. Cette dernière avait l’air totalement prise au dépourvu. La mère d’Ophélie semblait prête de s’évanouir, et elle n’était de loin pas la seule. Agathe regardait le sol, l’air chagrinée. L’Archiviste avait les yeux sur sa petite-nièce, triste mais résigné. Il avait l’air de celui qui avait deviné il y a longtemps. Hector et les petites avaient les larmes aux yeux.

\- Laissez-moi finir, reprit Ophélie. S’il vous plais, laissez moi vous donner mes raisons.

Le brouhaha diminua progressivement jusqu’à ce que le silence revienne. La jeune femme déglutit avec difficulté, sentant l’émotion la rattraper.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de rentrer avec vous, dit-elle. J’ai du travail à terminer ici. Des gens comptent sur moi. Je reviendrai sur Anima, bien sûr, mais ça ne sera pas tout de suite.

Elle marqua une pause avant de poursuivre :

\- Et il faut voir la vérité en face : rien ne m’attend plus sur Anima. A part, comme l’a gentiment souligné Mme la Rapporteuse, la colère des Doyennes. Le Pôle n’est peut être pas l’endroit le plus accueillant, mais en revanche s’il y a un endroit qui a besoin des services d’une Liseuse, c’est bien la Citacielle. Alors ici, au moins, je ne suis pas bonne à rien.

Ophélie dû lutter pour ne pas baisser les yeux sous le poids des regards de sa famille. Elle savait depuis le début que ça allait être dur, mais à présent elle en mesurait pleinement la mesure. Elle n’osa pas regarder ses frères et sœurs, qui pleuraient déjà tous pour de bon, au risque de fondre en larmes elle aussi. Cependant, la personne qui décida de briser le silence fut encore une fois la Rapporteuse. Cette dernière fit un pas en avant, se trouvant désormais à la hauteur d’Ophélie.

\- Personne ne te demande ton avis, cracha-t-elle avec froideur. Les Doyennes ont donné l’ordre de te rapatrier, et tu vas obéir.

Les griffes se firent à nouveau sentir, mais Ophélie les refoula encore une fois. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais sa colère grondait en elle comme une bête féroce.

\- Vous ne demandez pas mon avis, et moi je ne demande pas votre permission, fit-elle dans un souffle. Parce qu’avec tout le respect que je vous dois, et honnêtement je ne vous en dois aucun, vous n’êtes pas plus apte à me donner des ordres que n’importe qui, et votre avis n’a aucune valeur à mes yeux.

\- Les Doyennes … tenta la Rapporteuse.

Mais il était trop tard. La jeune femme avait explosé.

\- LES DOYENNES, hurla Ophélie, ONT PERDU TOUT LE RESPECT QUE J’AI UN JOUR PU LEUR ACCORDER A LA SECONDE OU ELLES ONT POSÉ LEURS SALES PATTES SUR MON MUSÉE !  L’ŒUVRE DE MA VIE TOUTE ENTIÈRE, DÉTRUITE POUR DES RAISONS RIDICULES DE CENSURE QUI N’EXISTENT QUE POUR QUE CES VIEILLARDES CORROMPUES ET SANS ÂME PUISSENT GARDER LE CONTRÔLE SUR L’ARCHE ! ET VOUS ESPÉREZ QUE JE VAIS LEUR OBÉIR ? ALLEZ MOURIR !

Ophélie croyait bien n’avoir jamais crié aussi fort. Le sang battait à ses tempes, et elle haletait. La violence de sa tirade sembla suspendre le temps pendant quelques secondes. Tout le monde la regardait silencieusement, immobile, inquiet. Lorsque la petite fille modèle explosait, personne ne savait comment réagir.

Puis une vive douleur et un choc. La Rapporteuse l’avait giflée, et le bruit résonna avec fracas dans la pièce silencieuse. Mais nul part ne résonna-t-il plus fort que dans l’esprit d’Ophélie, qui, l’espace d’un instant, perdit le contrôle.

Une force invisible repoussa la Rapporteuse, la faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Elle glapit de surprise et de douleur et porta sa main à sa joue, où se dessinait la marque rouge d’une grande main griffue.  Une clameur de stupéfaction parcourut l’assemblée d’animistes, et Ophélie regarda, incrédule, la femme à la girouette se redresser avec dans les yeux une peur indescriptible.

Tremblante, la Rapporteuse s’éloigna d’Ophélie autant qu’elle en était capable, puis se déplaça lentement jusqu’à la porte sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Elle murmura quelque chose d’inaudible avant de fuir la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle.

La jeune animiste resta un moment interdite, puis se tourna vers Thorn. Ce dernier restait imperturbable, mais une pointe d’inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux. Ophélie avala péniblement sa salive, puis dit d’une toute petite voix :

\- Je crois qu’il va falloir me donner quelques leçons …

\- Je crois surtout que vous allez devoir donner des explications supplémentaires à votre famille, répondit Thorn.

\- Laissez moi m’en charger,  intervint Archibald. Je n’ai pas passé des années de ma vie à être ambassadeur pour rien !

Ophélie hocha lentement la tête, se sentant soudain très faible. Elle tituba, son sens de l’équilibre déjà peu compétent ayant définitivement rendu les armes. Renard s’approcha prestement et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, la stabilisant. Puis Thorn s’approcha et lui offrit son bras. Elle eut un instant d’hésitation, puis accepta. Pendant une seconde son instinct lui avait soufflé de se blottir contre lui, mais elle avait rapidement balayé l’idée.

Elle entendit à peine Archibald expliquer aux animistes le principe du Don, ni ses parents s’insurger qu’on ne les avait pas prévenu. Elle voyait, mais son cerveau refusait d’interpréter les informations envoyées par ses yeux. Ses muscles ne semblaient plus capables de répondre, et ses pensées circulaient au ralentit. La jeune femme se demanda où étaient le haut et le bas, mais ne parvint pas à trouver de réponse précise. Était-elle toujours à l’intérieur de son corps ? Où était-elle ? C’était comme si elle avait changé de dimension. Plus rien n’avait de sens. Elle aurait dû avoir peur, mais elle ne pouvait pas penser assez vite pour y parvenir. Elle était juste vide. Et fatiguée. Vraiment très fatiguée. Pourquoi tout ce bruit ?

Thorn lui posa une question, mais elle ne la comprit pas. Elle voulut tourner la tête vers lui mais plus rien ne répondait. Elle resta immobile. Thorn s’adressa à quelqu’un, elle ne savait pas qui. Il essaya de dégager son bras, mais elle resserra instinctivement sa prise. C’était la dernière attache qu’il lui restait avec la réalité. Une main solide se posa alors sur son épaule, et une autre dans son dos. Renard. Ophélie parvint approximativement à trianguler la position de son corps.

\- Viens gamin, on va te sortir de là, fit le valet avec douceur.

Sortir. Ophélie s’accrocha à cette idée de toutes ses maigres forces. Elle se sentit entraînée en avant, et suivit le mouvement sans comprendre comment ses jambes bougeaient. Elle tituba, trébucha et s’emmêla les pieds, mais elle parvint à marcher avec les deux hommes. Ils la guidèrent patiemment jusqu’à une destination inconnue, une pièce silencieuse et plongée dans la pénombre.

Ensuite, Renard retira ses mains et la jeune femme perdit le plus gros de ses repères. Elle sentit que quelque chose se passait, mais ses sens avaient définitivement décidé de l’abandonner aussi ne comprit-elle pas quoi.

Il se passa ensuite un moment, elle n’aurait pas su dire combien de temps, avant qu’elle ne parvienne à reprendre ses esprits. La première chose qu’elle constata, c’était que quelqu’un la serrait dans ses bras. Thorn, à en juger par la taille et la texture du tissu des vêtements. Elle était assise, les yeux fermés, et Thorn la serrait dans ses bras. Bien, au moins son corps était localisé. Elle savait où était le haut, où était le bas, et, approximativement, où était son corps. C’était plus d’informations qu’il n’en fallait. Elle était épuisée, ça aussi c’était une certitude. Ses membres étaient toujours faibles, mais à priori ils répondaient. Tant mieux.

Après cet état des lieux couronné de succès de sa personne, elle tenta de comprendre le monde qui l’entourait. Pour l’instant, cela se résumait surtout à la masse rassurante de Thorn, au contact de sa veste et à son odeur. Mais en se concentrant un peu, elle parvint à percevoir des voix, faibles et étouffées. Elles provenaient certainement de derrière une porte. C’était tout. L’endroit avait le mérite d’être calme.

Ophélie bougea faiblement, un peu parce que la position était inconfortable mais surtout pour vérifier qu’elle pouvait encore le faire. Thorn desserra son étreinte sans pour autant retirer ses bras, la laissant reprendre prudemment le contrôle de ses muscles. Elle ouvrit ensuite les yeux et battit des paupières. Il régnait ici une pénombre bienvenue. Elle ne pensait pas qu’elle aurait supporté un fort éclairage tout de suite. A première vue, elle se trouvait dans une chambre inoccupée du Clairedelune, assise sur le lit. Et Thorn la fixait du regard, l’air inquiet.

\- Est ce que vous vous sentez mieux ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Remettre sa voix en marche fut un effort conscient.

\- Oui … Je crois ? Fit-elle d’une voix enrouée.

\- Prenez votre temps, conseilla Thorn. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit dites le moi.

Ophélie ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de se laisser aller contre lui. Il était grand, chaud et confortable, et elle était trop fatiguée pour se soucier des manières ou être embarrassée. Surpris, il mit quelques instants à se détendre. Il reposa timidement ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme, qui se blottit de plus belle contre lui. Elle ne pouvait pas voir sa figure, mais si elle avait pu elle y aurait vu toute l’incrédulité du monde.

Un moment passa. Thorn avait prit une certaine confiance et caressait à présent les cheveux d’Ophélie, qui récupérait lentement de ce qu’il s’était passé plus tôt. Elle serait bientôt en pleine possession de ses moyens, mais pour l’instant elle n’avait pas envie de bouger. Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle s’était levée ce matin elle se sentait bien.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- De m’avoir sortie de là. Et d’être resté.

\- C’était la moindre des choses.

\- Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit d’autre dans cette salle en aurait fait autant.

Thorn ne répondit pas, mais son étreinte se fit plus forte. Ophélie marqua une pause, puis poursuivit :

\- Ce genre de choses m’est déjà arrivé. Un bon nombre de fois, le plus souvent devant ma famille. Parfois c’est comme ça, ma tête cesse de fonctionner et soudain, c’est comme si j’étais hors de mon corps, à peine consciente. Mes parents, mes adelphes, les autres … Ils savent ce que c’est. Je leur en ai déjà parlé. Pourtant c’est vous qui avez réagi.

\- Oui, parce que je connais les symptômes, intervint Thorn. Ce genre de choses m’arrive, assez souvent d’ailleurs. Dans une moindre envergure certes, mais … Enfin je sais ce que c’est. Je ne sais pas si eux le savent.

\- Vous avez peut être raison … souffla Ophélie. Mais mes remerciements tiennent toujours.

\- Vos cheveux sont incroyablement plaisants à toucher.

Ce changement de sujet en volte-face ne parvint à surprendre la jeune femme qu’un bref instant, avant qu’elle ne se mette à rougir furieusement pour une raison qu’elle ne s’expliquait pas. Elle ne répondit pas, préférant enfouir du mieux qu’elle pouvait son visage dans la veste de Thorn. Ce dernier ne se formalisa pas de son silence et continua de lui caresser les cheveux sans rien dire. Le feu qui avait prit dans le visage d’Ophélie peina à s’éteindre, et cela la frustra énormément. Depuis quand était-elle désarmée par une telle remarque ?

Heureusement pour elle, quelqu’un frappa à la porte, la libérant temporairement de son embarras. Thorn se raidit. La voix étouffée de Renard leur parvint.

\- M Thorn ? Demanda-t-il. Est ce que Mme Ophélie va mieux ? Pouvons nous entrer ?

Thorn interrogea Ophélie du regard. Elle hocha la tête. Elle se sentait prête à répondre aux questions qu’on lui poserait, et elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son entourage outre-mesure. Thorn autorisa Renard à ouvrir, et le valet entra, suivit d’Archibald et de l’Archiviste. La jeune femme remercia mentalement ses deux amis d’avoir eu la présence d’esprit de ne pas emmener quelqu’un de bruyant avec eux.

\- Franchement vous me décevez tous les deux, fit Archibald avec un large sourire. Vous vous retrouvez seuls dans une chambre pour la première fois depuis votre mariage et vous ne vous envoyez même pas en l’air !

\- Jeune homme, ce n’est pas le moment, répliqua sèchement le parrain d’Ophélie. Alors petite, tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui, tout va bien, répondit-elle. J’ai juste besoin de repos.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé, mais ça a dû te faire un sacré choc pour que tu réagisse comme ça.

\- L’accumulation de la fatigue … Je vais bien, pas besoin de vous inquiéter.

\- Petite je crois que tu tombe mal, parce qu’il n’y a pas dans cette pièce un seul homme qui ne s’inquiète pas pour toi.

\- Il a raison, approuva Renard. Vous nous avez fait une sacré frayeur patronne. Si M Thorn n’avait pas été là …

\- Tout juste, fit l’Archiviste. Ce qui m’amène à mon deuxième point.

Il tourna son regard acéré vers Thorn, qui ne cilla pas.

\- Il se peut, poursuivit le grand-oncle, que je vous ai jugé trop durement mon garçon. J’ai toujours considéré que vous étiez un sale type. Vous venez de me prouver le contraire. Je vous aiderai, tous les deux, à faire face au reste de la famille.

Il tendit sa main gantée à Thorn, et celui ci la serra avec une certaine gratitude. L’Archiviste tiqua en voyant la main de l’intendant.

\- Pas de gants ?

\- Je ne lis pas, répondit Thorn.

\- Vous devriez quand même vous en procurer une paire. Ce genre de pouvoir peut se manifester tard, et croyez moi, si cela arrive vous allez vouloir avoir une bonne paire de gants sur vous. C’est un expert qui vous le dit.

Un brouhaha conséquent leur parvint alors, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Archibald eut une grimace qui n’annonçait rien de bon.

\- Voilà de la compagnie, fit-il. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais les empêcher de rentrer.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas, grommela l’Archiviste.

\- N’essayez pas, intervint Ophélie.

Les quatre hommes la regardèrent d’un air stupéfait. Elle ne se dégonfla pas. Elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas filer en douce et qu’il fallait qu’elle finisse ce qu’elle avait commencé. Elle savait également qu’elle ne pourrait jamais confronter la famille au complet, surtout pas dans cet état. Mais elle avait eut une idée, et cette idée allait peut être sauver la situation.

\- N’essayez pas de tous les empêcher d’entrer, poursuivit-elle. Laissez entrer un petit groupe stratégique, ils serviront de porte-parole au groupe général et une fois que je leur aurais parlé ils feront le travail pour nous auprès des autres.

\- C’est une bonne idée, approuva son grand-oncle. Tu n’as pas besoin de t’expliquer devant tout le monde.

\- Renold, je veux que vous alliez à leur rencontre et que vous leur annonciez que les personnes suivantes sont autorisées à venir. Mes parents, ma tante Roseline, et ma sœur Agathe.

\- Vous êtes certaine que ça ira ? s’inquiéta le valet.

\- Je suis bien entourée. Tout ira bien.

Renard hocha la tête et quitta prestement la chambre. Ophélie s’écarta de Thorn, un peu à contrecœur -elle allait recevoir assez de commentaires sur son attitude, mieux valait ne pas en rajouter. Elle ajusta ses vêtements, redressa ses lunettes, et rassembla son courage.

Quelques instants plus tard, sa mère faisait une entrée fracassante dans la chambre. Ophélie l’avait rarement vue aussi furieuse. Derrière elle se faufilèrent les trois autres, penauds, et Renard qui luttait visiblement pour garder son attitude professionnelle.

\- Tu as attaqué la Rapporteuse ! s’écria la mère d’Ophélie. Tu as … Tu as utilisé cet horrible pouvoir pour attaquer la Rapporteuse !

\- Bon sang, Maman, calme toi ! La supplia Agathe. Ophélie vient tout juste d’avoir un malaise, il ne faut pas …

\- Vous autres ! Vous avez eu une influence désastreuse sur ma fille, et vous devriez avoir honte ! C’était une jeune femme parfaitement raisonnable lorsqu’elle a quitté Anima, et regardez ce que vous en avez fait ! Une rebelle, une délinquante !

\- Madame, si vous ne cessez pas de crier je vais devoir vous demander de quitter cette pièce, fit Thorn avec froideur.

\- Je n’ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous !

\- Un mot de plus !

Thorn avait haussé la voix et s’était levé brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il toisait la mère d’Ophélie de son regard le plus noir, dressé de toute sa taille.

\- Un mot de plus, gronda-t-il, et je vous fais jeter en prison jusqu’à ce que vos fameuses Doyennes viennent vous récupérer. Vous n’aimeriez pas la prison à la Citacielle, croyez moi.

La mère d’Ophélie hocha lentement la tête, apeurée. La jeune femme cru alors bon d’intervenir. Elle se leva à son tour et posa une main sur l’épaule de son mari, lui signifiant qu’elle allait prendre la suite. Thorn se rassit avec raideur, lui laissant le champ libre.

\- Je n’ai pas attaqué la Rapporteuse, déclara-t-elle. C’était une réaction involontaire de défense. Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle il faut que je reste ici, je dois apprendre à contrôler mes Griffes. Mais en aucun cas, et je dis bien en aucun cas, je n’attaquerai qui que ce soit. Est ce que c’est clair ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit la tante Roseline. Nous savons tous que tu ne ferais pas ça. Ta mère a simplement été … choquée, d’apprendre que tu avais reçu ce pouvoir.

\- Elle n’aurait pas dû te crier dessus, ajouta Agathe. Nous sommes venus pour discuter calmement.

\- Si c’est pour essayer de me faire revenir sur ma décision, vous perdez votre temps, dit Ophélie.

\- Je sais, petite sœur. Ta décision me chagrine, mais je comprend que tu as tes raisons. Cependant il y a encore quelques détails que nous devons arranger, si tu le veux bien …

\- Comme ce conflit avec les Doyennes, fit Roseline. Et ce mariage peu orthodoxe.

Ophélie hocha la tête, plus par réflexe que par réelle compréhension. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Heureusement, son grand-oncle vola a son secours.

\- Cette petite est morte de fatigue, dit-il. Ne pouvons nous pas remettre cette discussion à demain ?

\- Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée, acquiesça la jeune femme. Demain. Avec … je ne sais pas, du thé ? Éviter les disputes ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, fit Agathe. Tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer petite sœur.

Et sur ces mots elle prit leur mère par le bras et l’entraîna hors de la chambre, malgré les protestations de l’intéressée. Roseline et l’Archiviste suivirent le mouvement, adressant un dernier sourire à Ophélie qui peina à le leur rendre. Ne resta enfin plus que son père, qui attendit que les autres soient partis pour prendre la parole.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre les raisons qui te poussent à rester ici, ma fille, dit-il doucement. Mais ta mère a tort. Cet endroit t’a fait grandir d’une façon admirable. Peut être pas très juste, mais admirable. Et je suis fier de la personne que tu es devenue.

La jeune animiste ne répondit rien. Elle n’aurait pas su quoi dire. Mais lorsque son père lui ouvrit ses bras, elle l’enlaça avec gratitude, et lui sourit largement alors qu’il quittait la pièce à son tour. S’ensuivit un silence contemplatif qui dura un moment, Ophélie n’aurait pas su dire combien de temps.

Finalement, ce fut Archibald qui brisa le silence.

\- Et moi qui croyais que ma famille était étrange, soupira-t-il. Je crois que vous me battez à plate couture à ce niveau là.

\- Je croyais vous avoir prévenu, fit Ophélie. Ce sont les pires. Je les aime de tout mon cœur.


	6. Les Griffes

Après cet événement, Ophélie eut droit au luxe immense de deux semaines complètes de tranquillité. Enfin, si on incluait à la définition de tranquillité la gestion de relations humaines particulièrement délicates et de l’attention médiatique qui était toujours braquée sur elle. Disons plutôt deux semaines sans menaces de mort ni tentatives de chantage, avec un nombre décent d’heures de sommeil, cela décrivait mieux la réalité. La jeune animiste en venait parfois presque à regretter l’époque où elle était enfermée au manoir de Berenilde et où, au moins, elle avait le temps de s’ennuyer. Mais elle en venait toujours à la conclusion qu’entre la captivité et le danger de la cour, elle choisissait le second sans hésiter.

Elle était parvenue à résonner sa famille avec de grandes difficultés, mais elle avait fait la paix avec eux, et ils ne s’opposaient plus à sa décision. Ils avaient quitté le Pôle quelques jours plus tôt, et les au revoir avaient été difficiles, bien plus que lorsqu’elle avait quitté Anima. Hector avait refusé de la lâcher avant la toute fin. Agathe avait pleuré dans les cheveux d’Ophélie, qui n’avait pas su que dire pour la réconforter.

\- Tu vas venir nous voir dès que tu pourra, n’est ce pas ? Avait-elle demandé.

\- Bien sûr, avait juré Ophélie.

La tante Roseline lui avait fait promettre cinq fois de lui donner des nouvelles de la petite Victoire aussi souvent qu’elle le pourrait. « Et empêche Berenilde de fumer ! » avait-elle ajouté. « Elle est bornée, mais s’il y a bien quelque chose de plus borné qu’un Dragon, c’est un Animiste. »

Puis son grand-oncle l’avait serrée dans ses bras, et lui avait dit à quel point il était fier d’elle. Il lui avait aussi donné une paire de gants. « Pour ton grand taiseux de mari », avait-il dit. « Et rappelle lui que si jamais il se comporte mal avec toi, je viendrai personnellement le jeter par dessus le bord de la Citacielle ! » Ophélie n’avait pas répété ce message à Thorn, mais lui avait donné les gants. Par un miracle que nul ne pouvait expliquer, ils étaient à sa taille.

Un autre changement important était que Berenilde était retournée dans son domaine personnel dès qu’on lui en avait donné l’autorisation. Elle commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez des visites impromptues, et n’était pas rentrée chez-elle depuis des mois. Elle avait convaincu sans peine Ophélie de l’accompagner, parce qu’elle avait besoin d’un appui et parce que la jeune animiste n’en pouvait plus du gynécée. Retourner au manoir Mirage avait été une drôle d’expérience, mais elles s’y trouvaient finalement très bien, toutes les deux. Le respect mutuel solide qu’elles avaient acquis l’une pour l’autre commençait lentement à se métamorphoser en affection. Berenilde avait promit à Ophélie de lui apprendre à contrôler ses Griffes, mais jusqu’à présent elle avait été trop faible pour espérer utiliser convenablement son pouvoir, alors tenter de l’enseigner à une novice était définitivement une mauvaise idée.

Le troisième et dernier événement d’importance qui avait eu lieu dans ce laps de temps, avait été une convocation par le Seigneur Farouk. Ophélie et Thorn avaient été sommés de se rendre dans ses appartements privés, seuls. Cette convocation avait permit à Ophélie de faire deux choses plutôt satisfaisantes : premièrement, fausser compagnie à un énième groupe de Mirages qui essayaient de lui faire avouer sa culpabilité dans la mort du Baron Melchior, et deuxièmement, revoir Thorn.

Ce dernier n’avait littéralement plus quitté son bureau depuis des jours et des jours, à tel point qu’Ophélie et Berenilde commençaient à s’inquiéter pour sa santé. Il avait toujours été un drogué du travail, et il était indéniablement résistant, mais il allait finir par se tuer s’il continuait à ce rythme. Les deux femmes avaient donc décrété que s’il ne donnait pas signe de vie dans une semaine, elles allaient toutes deux enfoncer sa porte et le tirer dehors de force. Cependant, grâce à la convocation de Farouk, la mise à exécution de ce plan ne fut pas nécessaire.

Tous deux s’étaient retrouvés dans l’ascenseur, et fidèles à eux mêmes, avaient commencé par s’éviter du regard.

\- Je commençais à croire que vous étiez mort, dit Ophélie à mi-voix.

\- Je suis pourtant en parfaite santé.

\- Vous savez que ni l’anémie ni l’épuisement ne sont des états normaux, n’est ce pas ?

\- Tant que je ne suis pas mort c’est que tout va bien.

Ophélie se demanda alors ce qu’il valait mieux faire : le gifler ou le serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne fit cependant ni l’un ni l’autre.

\- Incorrigible, soupira-t-elle. Vous m’avez manqué, vous le savez ça ?

\- Vous m’avez manqué aussi.

\- Combien de temps avant que je puisse vous revoir sans que le Seigneur Farouk ait à vous donner l’ordre direct de sortir de votre bureau ?

\- Le fait que vous ne cherchiez pas absolument à fuir ma présence ne cessera jamais de me sidérer.

\- Je vous sidère beaucoup j’ai l’impression.

\- C’est un de vos nombreux talents.

\- Je pourrais l’exercer plus souvent si vous décidiez de réapparaître.

Thorn sourit, amusé par la répartie. Ophélie se sentit fière. Elle ne voyait pas souvent ce sourire. Elle se demanda aussi brièvement quand diable cet homme était devenu beau. Elle ne l’avait jamais trouvé beau avant, et cela l’intriguait.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Thorn après quelques instants.

Ophélie battit des paupières. Elle n’avait pas réalisé qu’elle le fixait. Elle s’empourpra légèrement et détourna le regard.

\- Non, fit-elle, j’étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Un silence gêné les accompagna pendant tout le reste de la montée. Aucun d’eux ne le saurait jamais, mais le groom avait suivit tout cet échange avec une attention toute particulière et, en bon professionnel, avait estimé que dans moins d’un mois ils fileraient le parfait amour. Puis l’ascenseur était arrivé à destination et tous deux descendirent, ce dialogue maladroit déjà bien loin derrière eux.

Lorsqu’on vint leur ouvrir les portes des appartements privés de l’Esprit de Famille, Ophélie constata tout de suite que quelque chose dans l’atmosphère avait changé. Farouk avait remit de l’ordre ici, et cela à de nombreux niveaux.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière les deux visiteurs, et bientôt ils entendirent les pas lourds de Farouk se rapprocher. Lui aussi avait changé. Son apparence et ses vêtements étaient restés les mêmes, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui s’était métamorphosé. Ses mouvements avaient gagné en vivacité, et son aura était nettement moins insupportable qu’auparavant.

\- Bien, dit-il de sa voix profonde, je vous attendais. Suivez moi.

Il les conduisit dans la bibliothèque, qui avait été entièrement mise sans dessus dessous puis rangée dans un ordre nouveau. Des piles d’objets et de livres s’alignaient devant les étagères, classées par période. Ophélie ne pouvait s’empêcher de dévorer son environnement du regard. L’historienne en elle aurait voulu rester pour l’éternité et examiner chaque pile en détail pour en tirer des théories farfelues. L’animiste en elle aurait voulu soigner chaque objet abîmé qu’elle croisait et lui laisser lui conter son histoire.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Thorn et constata que ce dernier regardait droit devant lui, les dents serrées. Il était probablement en train de combattre une furieuse envie d’aller aligner chaque chose de manière parallèle. Deux visions du monde différentes.

Farouk les mena jusqu’à une table beaucoup trop grande pour qu’ils puissent s’y asseoir. Ils restèrent donc debout alors que l’Esprit de Famille s’asseyait dans un siège à sa taille. Pendant quelques instants aucune parole ne fut prononcée, et Ophélie garda les yeux baissés, mal à l’aise. Le regard chargé de puissance de Farouk passait d’elle à Thorn et de Thorn à elle, comme s’il essayait de lire en eux.

\- Vous deux, dit-il finalement, êtes les deux seuls avec Berenilde à qui je puisse accorder ma pleine confiance. Et comme je ne peux pas prendre le risque de l’impliquer dans les affaires concernant Dieu, vous êtes les deux seuls à qui je peux confier la tâche de débarrasser cette Arche de ce qu’il reste de son influence.

Voilà une entrée en matière qui faisait froid dans le dos. Farouk marqua une pause, son regard braqué sur les deux mortels. Ophélie gardait les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, déterminée à ne parler que s’il lui posait une question.

\- J’ai retrouvé la pleine possession de mes moyens, poursuivit-il, mais cela ne me rend pas les pleins pouvoirs sur mon domaine. Et il est impensable que j’agisse en personne. Vous serez mes agents. Mes yeux, mes oreilles, et si nécessaire, vous serez mon épée. Tout cela bien sûr dans la plus grande discrétion. Chaque mission que vous accomplirez sera récompensée. Est ce que c’est bien clair ?

Ce n’était pas une demande ni une proposition, c’était un ordre, pur et simple. Et lorsqu’un Esprit de Famille ordonnait, on lui obéissait sans poser de questions. Sauf lorsqu’on s’appelait Thorn, qu’on était bureaucrate aguerri et qu’on n’acceptait jamais un contrat sans le négocier.

\- Ces missions, intervint Thorn, elles seront bien entendu risquées. Mais notre position actuelle à la Citacielle est déjà particulièrement risquée.

\- Si c’est ma protection que vous demandez, il me semblait évident qu’elle vous était acquise, l’interrompit Farouk.

\- Voilà une offre qu’on ne peut pas refuser, fit Thorn.

\- J’en conclue que vous acceptez ?

\- Absolument. Tirer cette affaire au clair est un objectif qui me tient très à cœur.

\- Qu’en est-il de vous, petite d’Artémis ?

Ophélie se mordit la lèvre inférieure, intimidée.

\- Je suppose que je n’ai pas le choix, dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Au contraire. Je connais mieux que personne la sensation de ne pas être maître de sa destinée. Cependant …

Farouk se leva de sa chaise et, les mains posées sur la table, se pencha vers la jeune femme. Elle évita son regard aussi longtemps qu’elle le pu, mais finit par lever les yeux vers lui. Il n’était plus aussi terrifiant qu’au tout début, mais elle était toujours morte de peur lorsqu’il agissait ainsi.

\- Vous aviez le choix de quitter le Pôle et de rentrer chez vous, dit-il. Pourtant, vous avez fait le choix de rester. Pourquoi ?

Ophélie ne répondit pas, et cette fois ce n’était ni par peur, ni à cause des pouvoirs de Farouk. C’était parce qu’elle ne savait pas répondre à cette question. Il y avait une myriade de petites raisons qu’elle avait invoqué devant ses parents, mais au fond, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Son cœur lui avait ordonné de rester, et elle avait obéit.

\- Je vais vous dire pourquoi, reprit Farouk avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. La première fois que vous vous êtes présentée à moi, je m’en souviens maintenant, vous m’avez dit à demi mots que votre passion était l’Histoire. Et qu’est ce que le désir d’un historien si ce n’est résoudre la plus grande des énigmes ? Vous voulez comprendre. Vous avez soif de la vérité. Et cette Arche, cette Arche est une énigme considérable. C’est pour cela que vous êtes restée. Parce que vous voulez découvrir la vérité, toute entière. Parce que si vous étiez partie, cette énigme vous aurait hanté jusqu’à la fin de vos jours. Ai-je vu juste ?

\- J’accepte, répondit Ophélie sans le laisser finir. Je travaillerai pour vous.

\- Je ne m’attendais pas à moins de votre part.

L’Esprit de Famille se rassit lentement et mit un moment avant de reprendre la parole. Il avait peut être gagné en vivacité, mais il fonctionnait toujours bien plus lentement qu’un humain. Il fouilla dans une de ses poches, et en sortit un morceau de papier plié, qui paraissait ridiculement petit dans sa main de géant. Il le déplia soigneusement et le posa devant les yeux de ses visiteurs. Ophélie n’eut pas à y regarder de près pour reconnaître le fameux contrat, celui qui avait initié son mariage et tous les ennuis qui y étaient liés.

\- Je considère ce contrat comme rempli, déclara Farouk. Alors M Thorn, si c’est bien votre nom, vous pouvez vous considérer comme officiellement anobli. Voyez cela comme un acompte.

Thorn inclina la tête, sans rien dire. Farouk hocha lentement la tête, satisfait.

\- Vous pouvez tous deux disposer. Je vous convoquerai à nouveau en temps voulu.

Il se leva alors et parti d’un pas pesant en direction d’une pile d’objets qu’il se mit à examiner un à un. Ophélie et Thorn s’échangèrent un regard interrogateur, puis firent silencieusement demi-tour et sortirent de la bibliothèque, encore plus perplexes qu’ils ne l’étaient en y arrivant. Ils dépassèrent les gardes et se trouvèrent seuls dans le couloir.

\- Si vous avez compris quoi que ce soit à ce qu’il vient de se passer, je crois que je voudrais bien des explications, fit Ophélie à voix basse.

\- Je n’ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu’il vient de se passer, répondit Thorn sur le même ton.

\- Est ce que nous venons d’être engagés comme agents secrets par un Esprit de Famille ?

\- C’est bien ce qu’il semblerait.

\- La mort de Dieu a vraiment eut un sacré effet sur lui …

\- J’appelle ça une amélioration.

Un bref silence s’écoula, avant que Thorn ne reprenne la parole.

\- L’anoblissement était une couverture, souffla-t-il. Il me fallait une raison crédible pour lire le Livre et fouiller dans les secrets de Farouk. Maintenant je réalise que je n’avais pas pensé à ce qu’il se passerait ensuite …

\- Vous ne faites pas un génie très crédible, vous le savez ça ?

\- Ophélie je suis comptable.

La jeune femme s’étrangla à moitié en essayant de s’empêcher de rire. Ils redescendirent ensuite jusqu’à la ville basse. La différence de température avec la Tour était presque douloureuse, et l’écharpe de l’animiste se resserra de plusieurs tours.

\- Je suppose que je ne peux pas vous convaincre de faire un crochet par le manoir ? Fit timidement Ophélie. Pour … Je ne sais pas, prouver à Berenilde que vous êtes encore vivant, ou un double monologue croisé sur l’histoire et les mathématiques ?

\- Ç’aurait été avec plaisir, mais je ne peux pas me le permettre, s’excusa Thorn. Une autre fois peut être.

\- Dans ce cas j’attendrai votre visite.

\- Je tâcherai de ne pas vous décevoir.

Il semblait alors sur le point de partir, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il attrapa délicatement la main d’Ophélie et déposa un baiser sur son gant. Puis, avant que la réalité de sa propre audace ne le rattrape, il dit à voix basse « Vous me reverrez bientôt », et tourna les talons. La jeune femme demeura totalement interdite et le regarda disparaître un peu plus loin. Puis après un bref moment de flottement, elle fit elle-même demi tour et marcha lentement en direction du manoir, ses lunettes changeant de couleur à une cadence improbable. Cependant, malgré sa stupéfaction, elle se surprit à sourire. Et, curieusement, le froid semblait beaucoup moins la déranger.

Deux jours de plus s'écoulèrent ensuite sans que rien de notable ne se produise. Aucune mission secrète de Farouk, aucune visite surprise de Thorn. Renard était en permission, ayant exprimé l’envie de rendre visite à Gaëlle. Archibald vint leur rendre visite un après-midi, essentiellement pour jouer les diva maudites et s'extasier devant Victoire, comme on pourrait s'y attendre. Ophélie n'allait pas s'en plaindre : les médias commençaient enfin à se désintéresser d'elle, lui offrant un repos bien mérité.

L'après midi du troisième jour, cependant, elle reçut une visite impromptue de la part de Berenilde. L'animiste était installée à la bibliothèque, feuilletant sans grand intérêt un roman qu'elle avait attrapé au hasard, quand la grande blonde fut irruption dans la pièce.

\- Odin en soit témoin, Victoire dort enfin et je n'ai plus l'impression que je vais tomber en poussière si je fais trois pas, soupira-t-elle. Ma chère, que diriez vous que nous parlions un peu de vos Griffes ?

Ophélie referma le livre avec empressement. Elle avait attendu ce moment avec une hâte anxieuse depuis l'incident avec la Rapporteuse. Berenilde sourit largement face à son enthousiasme et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elles se rendirent dans un grand salon, et Berenilde fit signe à Ophélie de s'asseoir.

\- Je pense que pour une première leçon, nous pouvons nous contenter de la théorie, déclara la nordique. Pour commencer, j'aimerai que vous me disiez avec le plus de détails possibles ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre tête lorsque vous avez attaqué cette femme.

\- Hum ... hésita Ophélie. J'étais furieuse. J'ai eu une drôle de sensation tout à coup, comme si je pouvais voir ... sentir ... entendre ... Enfin ressentir tous les points où il fallait appuyer pour la faire souffrir. C'est difficile à expliquer ...

\- Un pouvoir est comme un sixième sens, la rassura Berenilde. On ne peut pas l'expliquer avec des mots. Même si, pour vous, c'est plutôt un septième sens. Voir un huitième si vous prenez également du Chroniqueur. Mais je m'égare. Continuez.

\- J'ai réussi à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et à repousser la sensation deux ou trois fois. Puis elle m'a giflé, et sous le choc je n'ai pas pu 'en empêcher. J'ai choisit instinctivement des points au niveau de la figure et j'ai appuyé. Pas fort et pas longtemps, juste assez pour lui rendre le coup.

\- C'est déjà la preuve d'une maîtrise très fine. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup de Dragons, même expérimentés, qui soient capables de résister à leur instinct aussi facilement.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas que ça se reproduise, trancha Ophélie. Je ne veux faire de mal à personne.

\- Alors il faudra beaucoup vous entraîner, répondit calmement Berenilde. Vous avez la discipline et la volonté, il ne vous manque que la pratique. Une fois que vous aurez une parfaite maîtrise de ce pouvoir, non seulement vous ne risquerez plus d'accident de la sorte, mais en plus vous serez capable de l'utiliser à bon escient.

\- Dites moi tout.

Berenilde hocha la tête, satisfaite de la motivation de son élève, et ordonna à une servante de leur préparer du thé. Elle croisa les jambes, réfléchit un instant, puis commença ses explications.

\- Il existe, ou plutôt existait, grossièrement deux écoles parmi les Dragons quant à l'utilisation des Griffes. Il y avait le sang chaud, privilégiant la puissance et l'hémoglobine à profusion et tirant son pouvoir de la rage pure, et le sang froid, privilégiant la précision et la discrétion et demandant une excellente maîtrise de ses émotions. Un Dragon au sang chaud coupe une tête, là où un Dragon au sang froid fait s'arrêter un cœur. Ce sont là des cas extrêmes, mais vous avez l'idée.

Ophélie acquiesça. Ces images morbides ne lui plaisaient guère, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la tension qui se lisait derrière le sourire de Berenilde lorsqu'elle évoquait son Clan. Ophélie n'avait rencontré les Dragons au complet qu'une seule fois et ils lui avaient laissé une très mauvaise impression, mais leur mort avait été particulièrement injuste, et elle compatissait entièrement avec la douleur de Berenilde.

\- J'ai toujours été parmi les rares défenseurs du sang froid, poursuivit cette dernière. Cela m'a conduit à plus de débats envenimés que je ne peux compter. Godefroy tout particulièrement, ne pouvait pas comprendre l'utilité d'attaquer si ce n'était pas pour faire couler le sang de son adversaire. Freyja venait toujours l'appuyer, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre ils finissaient toujours par se disputer entre eux. Ces enfants n'ont jamais été capables de communiquer. Il fallait que Père vienne les séparer de force. Il n'y avait que pendant les Chasses que toute la Famille arrivait à ... arrivait à ...

Sa voix se brisa et elle fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains et fondit en larmes. Ophélie resta figée sur place, incapable de réagir. Berenilde n'avait pleuré qu'une seule fois devant elle, et elle était totalement ivre.

\- C'était une bande de brutes invivables, sanglota-t-elle. Mais je ne pourrais plus jamais les revoir. J'essaie de ne pas y penser, mais ...

\- Nous devrions arrêter, intervint Ophélie. Je vois bien que la blessure est toujours ouverte. Remettons à une autre fois. Je peux me débrouiller.

\- Vous avez besoin de ces leçons, protesta Berenilde.

\- Mais vous n'êtes manifestement pas en état de me les donner. Je refuse que vous souffriez pour moi.

\- S'il y a bien une chose que vous ne devriez jamais dire à un Dragon, jeune fille, c'est qu'il n'est pas capable de faire quelque chose.

Berenilde essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et se leva, surplombant l'animiste de toute sa taille. Son maquillage avait coulé et elle avait les yeux rouges, pourtant elle restait incroyablement impressionnante. Elle regarda Ophélie, l'air de peser ses mots.

\- Farouk m'a dit pour le contrat, dit-elle. Et vous savez ce que cela veut dire ? Le Clan survit. Et si je veux que les anciens Dragons puissent reposer en paix, je me dois d'assumer mon rôle d'aînée et m'occuper des nouveaux. Je vous enseignerai tout ce que vous devez savoir.

\- Je n'ai pas les épaules d'un Dragon, bafouilla Ophélie.

\- Détrompez vous. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas le tempérament habituel d'un Dragon que vous n'êtes pas amplement digne d'en porter les marques. Et puis le manque de tolérance envers la différence a déjà coûté beaucoup au Clan. Je ne veux pas faire les mêmes erreurs que mon père.

Elle se rassit, calmée. Elle avait abandonné son sourire pour un air grave. Ophélie se mordit la lèvre inférieure, luttant contre la tentation de demander de quoi elle parlait, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Berenilde avait terriblement besoin de parler.

\- Ma petite sœur, Héléna, était l'étoile montante de la famille, soupira-t-elle avec nostalgie. Elle avait une fille unique, Pénélope, qui avait hérité de Griffes particulièrement puissantes. Elle avait un don. Mais Penny aimait les filles, et seulement les filles. Et cela n'a pas plu à Père. Héléna et son mari ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu, mais ... Penny a été bannie. Elle avait onze ans. Un tel talent ainsi gâché ... Elle est certainement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Quant à ses parents, ils étaient fous de chagrin. Un jour ils sont partis chasser seuls. Leurs chiens sont revenus sans eux. C'était il y a plus de cinq ans et aujourd'hui encore cette injustice me fait serrer les dents.

Elle secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés. Ophélie se demanda quel type de malédiction avait frappé cette famille pour enchaîner ainsi les tragédies et s'entre-déchirer continuellement comme ils semblaient l'avoir toujours fait. Combien d'autres histoires dramatiques Berenilde pouvait-elle encore lui raconter ? Si le voile de tristesse et d'amertume qui couvrait ses yeux était une indication fiable, la réponse était : trop.

\- Plus vous me parlez, fit la jeune femme, plus j'ai la certitude que vous avez vraiment, urgemment besoin d'un câlin.

\- Peut être bien, répondit Berenilde avec un petit rire. Mais croyez moi, je ne suis pas la seule.

Ophélie sourit timidement. Au moins elle semblait aller un peu mieux. Parler lui avait fait du bien. Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses un moment, chacune plongée dans ses propres pensées. Puis Berenilde afficha à nouveau son sourire neutre et reprit la parole.

\- Alors, où en étais-je ? Les Griffes.

Elle fut cependant interrompue assez brusquement par le retour de la servante, qui n'apportait pas le thé mais des ennuis. Ennuis qui prenaient la forme de l'ambassadrice Patience, qui avait l'air pressée, vaguement inquiète et à bout de souffle, ce qui était loin d'être rassurant. La première pensée d'Ophélie fut de se demander qui était mort. Puis la silhouette squelettique de Thorn se fit visible derrière elle, et le stress de l'animiste monta encore d'un cran.

\- Pardonnez moi cette entrée abrupte mesdames, fit Patience, mais il y a urgence. Mme la Liseuse, nous avons sur les bras une situation délicate qui nécessite toute votre expertise.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ophélie, inquiète.

\- Je vous expliquerai en chemin, sachez juste qu'aucun crime n'a été commis, déclara l'ambassadrice. Il y a simplement eut un ... imprévu.

Si cette remarque était supposée la rassurer, c'était raté. Ophélie se leva prestement, le coeur battant la chamade. Berenilde suivit le mouvement. Elle semblait tout aussi inquiète que l'animiste, avec en prime un certain agacement. On était quand même dans sa maison !

\- Personne ne va nul part tant qu'on ne m'aura pas expliqué ce qu'il se passe, lança la Dragonne.

\- Un animiste vient de se présenter à l'ambassade, répondit Thorn mécaniquement. Il dit apporter un message pour le Seigneur Farouk, de la part de la Dame Artémis.

Berenilde ouvrit puis referma la bouche, stupéfaite par cette réponse. Ophélie quant à elle sentit son angoisse se changer en adrénaline. Farouk avait eut raison sur toute la ligne. Il n'y avait rien qui ne captait mieux son intérêt qu'un mystère à résoudre. Et on venait de lui en apporter un sur un plateau.

\- Je vais prendre un manteau, dit-elle d'une voix faible. J'en ai pour moins d'une minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce qu'un soupçon de scénario n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ^^  
> Vos retours me font très très très plaisir !


	7. Le Messager

Ophélie peinait à suivre le rythme effréné de marche que lui imposaient les deux autres. Même avec une canne, Thorn avait une foulée redoutable. Cependant ce n'était rien comparé à Patience, qui menait la marche avec toute l'énergie qu'une diplomate de son rang se devait d'avoir dans une situation exceptionnelle. Mi marchant mi courant, l'animiste se tordait une cheville à chaque défaut dans le pavé, jurant à voix basse. Elle ne prêtait cependant que peu d'attention à cet inconfort, trop occupée à décortiquer les informations que l'ambassadrice lui avait donné.

Un messager animiste inconnu au bataillon s'était présenté à l'antichambre du Clairdelune, demandant à rencontrer un représentant de l'Esprit de Famille, soit disant avec un aplomb désarmant. Il avait ensuite poliment expliqué qu'il était envoyé par Artémis en personne, avec une lettre à l'intention de Farouk. Bien évidemment, personne ne l'avait cru. Il avait alors eut une réaction tout à fait singulière : il avait demandé à s'entretenir avec Ophélie. L'affaire du mariage au Pôle avait, selon ses dires, fait tout le tour d'Anima, et une liseuse était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour prouver sa bonne foi. Patience n'avait pas compris pourquoi, mais n'ayant pas d'autre alternative, elle avait fouillé toute la Tour à la recherche d'Ophélie, sans succès, avant de débarquer sans cérémonie à l'intendance, parce que si quelqu'un savait où la trouver, c'était Thorn.

Patience nageait dans la confusion la plus complète, et on ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Ophélie, cependant, croyait bien comprendre la démarche du messager. Un raisonnement purement animiste.

Il leur fallut encore quelques minutes de marche pressée avant d'arriver à l'ascenseur. Ophélie accueillit cette pause avec bonheur et fit de son mieux pour calmer sa respiration haletante. De son côté, Thorn faisait claquer le couvercle de sa montre. Patience fronça les sourcils.

\- Êtes vous obligé de faire ça ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. C'est agaçant.

Thorn la considéra froidement pendant un instant puis reprit son rituel de là où il en était. Mouchée, l'ambassadrice ne répliqua pas. Elle ajusta nerveusement son chignon, avant de siffler, plus pour elle même que pour les autres :

\- Rien de tout ça n'a de sens ...

\- Je crois que je sais comment vous aider, intervint Ophélie.

\- Comment ?

L'espace d'un instant l'animiste fut tentée de tout expliquer sur le champ, mais un instinct étrange l'arrêta. A sa place, Patience n'aurait rien dit du tout. Les habitants de la haute Citacielle avaient une espèce de fascination pour les révélations théâtrales, et quelque chose soufflait à Ophélie qu'il serait avantageux de suivre cet exemple, au moins un tout petit peu.

\- Vous verrez, dit-elle.

Elle sentit bien qu'elle avait piqué la curiosité de l'ambassadrice, car lorsque l'ascenseur arriva à destination, Patience prit bien soin de calquer ses pas sur les siens.

L'antichambre du Clairdelune était anormalement vide. Pour dire toute la vérité, elle était totalement vide, à l'exception d'une petite poignée de gendarmes et des sœurs de Patience. Ces dernières étaient attroupées autour d'une dernière personne, dont elles semblaient boire les paroles. Lorsqu'elles remarquèrent l'arrivée de leur aînée elles s'écartèrent aussitôt, l'air vaguement penaudes. En s'approchant, Ophélie put détailler l'apparence du messager.

De la même manière que les aristocrates du Pôle étaient le portrait de Farouk, cet animiste était le portrait d'Artémis. Androgyne à souhait, les cheveux roux et brillants, les yeux noisette et la silhouette élancée, il dégageait en plus de cela une aura d'excentricité qui le plaçait aussitôt au centre de l'attention. Il portait un costume en velours violet dont il effaçait le ridicule par son seul charisme. Son manteau flottait paisiblement près de lui, l'air de regarder aux alentours avec curiosité. Un gros nœud noir à paillettes pour retenir sa queue de cheval et une paire d'escarpins dans lesquels la marche semblait impossible venaient compléter le tableau. Ophélie ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie, mais elle aurait parié n'importe quoi qu'il était du flanc est. Sa famille et les amis de sa famille adoraient s'insurger du style de vie immoral des gens du flanc est. Style de vie immoral qui se résumait surtout à rire tout haut, rentrer tard le soir et s'habiller comme on l'entendait.

Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, le messager eut un large sourire amical et s'approcha en lui tendant une main gantée et pleine de bagues.

\- La légende en personne ! s'exclama-t-il. Merci d'être venue si vite. Je m'appelle Marcus, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

\- Je constate que ma réputation me précède, fit Ophélie d'un ton prudent. Enchantée également. Vous pouvez m'appeler Ophélie.

\- Eh bien Ophélie, j'ai l'espoir que vous pourrez m'aider à clarifier la situation auprès de toute cette belle population.

\- On m'a dit que vous prétendez apporter une lettre d'Artémis pour son frère ... Permettez moi d'être un peu perplexe.

\- Je ne suis malheureusement pas beaucoup plus avancé que vous, soupira Marcus. J'ai reçu un ordre de la part d'un Esprit de Famille et comme toute personne douée de sens commun l'aurait fait, j'ai obéit sans poser de questions et me voilà.

\- Vous comprendrez aisément que nous ne l'ayons pas laissé aller plus loin, intervint Patience.

\- Rien de plus normal, acquiesça Ophélie. Cependant j'ai un moyen infaillible pour déterminer s'il est de bonne foi ou non.

\- Les objets ne mentent pas et on ne peut pas mentir aux objets, récita Marcus. J'ai toujours regretté d'être un liseur aussi désastreux. Travailler dans la justice était un rêve de gosse.

Ophélie hocha la tête, compatissante. Son petit frère avait exactement la même ambition, qu'il partageait avec beaucoup de jeunes gens. Cependant, à côté d'elle, Patience commençait à perdre la légitimité de son prénom.

\- Est ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait l'extrême obligeance de m'expliquer de quoi diable vous êtes en train de parler ? interrogea-t-elle abruptement.

\- La lecture d'objets comme détecteur de mensonge, souffla Thorn. C'est du génie.

\- Vous ... Vous pouvez faire ça ? s'étonna Patience.

\- Les objets s'imprègnent spontanément de l'état d'esprit de la personne qui les manipule. Si cette personne ment ou cache quelque chose, elle y pensera forcément et cela sera transmit à l'objet. Et l'objet retransmet en bloc toute sa mémoire au liseur. Donc pour faire court, oui je peux.

\- C'est redoutable !

\- Vous voyez, intervint Marcus, vous pouvez m'interroger en toute tranquillité !

Ophélie ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à l'enthousiasme de son confrère animiste. Elle ne s'était jamais essayé aux méthodes de lecture judiciaire, qui étaient bien différentes de celles régissant la lecture historique à laquelle elle était habituée. Elle s'y était vaguement intéressée à l'époque, mais sans plus de passion que cela. Cette première expérience promettait d'être laborieuse. Cependant elle n'osa pas faire part de ce détail aux autres.

Patience décréta alors qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuse et fit monter à sa suite Ophélie, Thorn et Marcus dans l'ascenseur vers le Clairdelune, avec deux gendarmes pour encadrer le messager. Ce dernier claqua des doigts, et son manteau vint se poser sur ses épaules, révélant une petite mallette qui se cachait précédemment entre ses plis. Son propriétaire claqua de nouveau des doigts et elle fit un petit bond pour qu'il puisse l'attraper au vol. Il sourit.

\- Voilà, tu vois que quand tu y mets du tien tu peux le faire, souffla-t-il à l'intention de la mallette.

\- Dressage en cours ? demanda Ophélie, amusée.

\- Je l'ai achetée pour le voyage, répondit Marcus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec son fabriquant, mais elle est incroyablement anxieuse. Parfois elle se fige complètement et refuse de m'écouter ... J'essaie de lui apprendre à me faire confiance.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle pouvait constater que son confrère ne manquait ni de puissance, ni de finesse dans son animisme. Thorn avait suivit l'échange avec attention, et Ophélie se maudit de ne toujours pas lui avoir donné la leçon qu'elle lui avait promis, même si dans les faits elle n'y pouvait rien.

L'ascenseur acheva sa montée et leur petit groupe descendit dans le parc du Clairdelune. Marcus s'arrêta, interdit.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Ophélie compatit avec lui, mais n'eut guère l'opportunité de lui répondre car l'ambassadrice avait déjà prit la direction du château de son pas rapide, et il n'était pas question de la faire attendre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et vit l'animiste roux être poussé en avant par les gendarmes.

\- Oui d'accord, j'arrive, mais quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer ce que c'est que cette embrouille ?

\- Vous allez devoir vous y faire, lui lança Ophélie. Les gens d'ici adorent ce genre d'excès.

\- Ça n'explique pas comment cet endroit est possible ! Cette tour est grande, oui, elle fait peut être cent mètres de diamètre, mais ce parc doit bien en faire cinq cent ! Et il y a un château ! Est ce que cet endroit est construit en espace de sous le canapé ? Est ce que c'est ici que vont les chaussettes perdues ? J'ai tellement de questions !

\- M Marcus veuillez vous contenter de nous suivre en silence et de répondre à nos questions jusqu'à ce que cet interrogatoire soit terminé, le coupa Patience. Ensuite vous pourrez demander des explications.

Le messager parut contrarié, et les pans de son manteau claquèrent sèchement en réaction, mais il resta silencieux. Le trajet jusqu'au bureau de l'ambassadrice fut plutôt bref, et même si les Roses des Vents firent tiquer Marcus, rien ne vint troubler l'avancée du petit groupe. Enfin, l'ambassadrice les fit entrer dans sa pièce de travail, laissant les deux gendarmes à la porte. Thorn hésita, incertain de la nécessité de sa présence, mais Patience lui fit signe d'entrer également.

\- Un représentant de la Justice ne peut pas être de trop dans un cas comme celui ci, dit-elle.

Elle referma ensuite la porte à double-tour, et invita chacun à prendre un siège. Elle s'assit ensuite derrière son bureau, et se tourna vers Ophélie.

\- Je vous laisse le soin de décider comment procéder.

La jeune animiste redressa ses lunettes, s'efforçant de ne pas montrer son anxiété. Elle prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, puis déclara d'un ton moins assuré qu'elle l'aurait voulu :

\- Vous allez poser une question à la fois. Marcus devra tenir à main nue un objet, idéalement un objet qui ne lui appartient pas, cela rendra mon travail plus facile. Une fois qu'il aura fini de répondre je lirais l'objet et je saurais vous dire s'il a dit la vérité. Vous pourrez ensuite passer à la question suivante et nous répéterons ce processus autant de fois que nécessaire.

L'ambassadrice acquiesça lentement, et balaya son bureau du regard avant de se saisir d'une bouteille d'encre vide qui traînait dans un coin et de la montrer aux deux animistes.

\- Cela ferait-il l'affaire ?

\- C'est très bien, approuva Ophélie. Maintenant j'ai besoin de votre autorisation.

\- Même pour une bouteille d'encre ?

\- Pour toute lecture quelle qu'elle soit. J'ai besoin du consentement direct du propriétaire de l'objet. C'est le code éthique de la profession qui le veut.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je vous donne l'autorisation de lire cette bouteille dans le cadre de l'interrogatoire.

Pendant cet échange, Marcus avait retiré ses nombreux anneaux ainsi que ses gants et s'était confortablement appuyé contre le dossier de son siège, les jambes croisées, prêt à répondre à toutes les questions qu'on pouvait bien lui poser. Il interrogea Ophélie du regard, puis se saisit de la bouteille d'encre et referma du mieux qu'il pouvait sa main autour.

\- Bien, commençons, fit l'ambassadrice. Pour débuter je voudrais que vous décliniez votre identité.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dis, je m'appelle Marcus et je viens d'Anima. J'ai tout juste fêté mes vingt ans le mois dernier, et je suis couturier. Mon grand-père était tailleur et j'ai repris son affaire quand il a prit sa retraite, il y a deux ans. Est ce que la réponse vous convient ?

Patience lui fit signe que oui, et il tendit alors la bouteille à Ophélie, qui retira d'abord l'un de ses gants avant de s'en saisir avec précaution. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis la fit passer de sa main gantée à sa main nue et se concentra sur le premier flot d'informations. Elle n'eut droit qu'à quelques secondes avant que la bouteille ne passe des mains de Marcus à celles de Patience, aussi changea-t-elle précipitamment l'objet de main. Comme elle s'en était douté, ce type de lecture était vraiment délicat. Cependant, elle avait eut une vision largement assez fine pour déterminer que Marcus n'avait pas menti. Il s'était montré très honnête, et avait même une grande envie de prouver sa bonne volonté. Elle se tourna vers l'ambassadrice.

\- Il n'a rien caché, dit-elle avant de rendre l'encrier à Marcus.

L'ambassadrice lui demanda ensuite de confirmer la raison de sa présence ici, et le fait qu'il n'avait aucune intention de nuire, ce que le messager fit en toute bonne foi. C'est seulement ensuite que les questions intéressantes commencèrent.

\- Savez vous ce que contient cette lettre ?

\- Absolument pas. Elle était déjà cachetée quand elle m'a été confiée, et je ne suis pas assez bête pour me mêler de la vie privée de mon Esprit de Famille.

Ophélie procéda rapidement à la confirmation. Elle commençait à prendre le coup de main. Et aussi à s'ennuyer quelque peu.

\- Et savez vous pourquoi vous avez été choisi pour faire ce voyage ?

\- Je crois que c'est parce je suis la première personne qui est passée sous la main de la grande patronne. Les circonstances étaient étranges, personne n'a vraiment compris. Surtout pas les Doyennes.

\- Développez, ordonna Patience en fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vais tout vous raconter, ça sera plus simple, fit Marcus. Comme je vous l'ai dis, j'ai repris l'affaire de mon grand-père tailleur. Il se trouve qu'il était plutôt célèbre pour avoir taillé une petite flopée de costumes à Artémis. Mais je vous l'ai dis, il a prit sa retraite. Alors naturellement, quand Artémis a eu besoin de remplacer un de ses complets, il y a quelques semaines en arrière, c'est moi qu'ils sont venus chercher. Ils m'ont apporté un de ses costumes pour me servir de modèle et tous les détails de la commande, avec un joli acompte, très professionnel. J'ai du terminer le travail il y a un peu moins de trois semaines, et je suis personnellement monté à l'Observatoire. Il y avait eut des rumeurs sur des événements étranges récemment, mais bon sang de bordel, la pagaille qui s'y trouvait ! J'ai cru que l'endroit avait été mis à sac ! Tout avait été dérangé et entassé n'importe où ! Les Doyennes couraient partout, et, au milieu de tout ça, il y avait Artémis. Je ne l'avais rencontré qu'une seule fois et très brièvement, mais même moi je pouvais voir qu'il y avait eut un changement, un changement profond. C'était aussi la seule qui avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle m'a demandé ce que je fichais ici, je lui ai dis que je lui apportais son costume. Elle m'a fais tout poser dans un coin et m'a ordonné de la suivre, parce qu'apparemment personne dans l'Observatoire ne voulais l'écouter et que j'avais l'air d'un type honnête. Je l'ai suivie jusqu'à son atelier, et elle m'a confié la lettre en me disant de la remettre en mains propres à son frère Farouk au Pôle. A ce stade mon cerveau avait totalement rendu les armes et je ne sais pas comment je suis rentré, ni comment j'ai évité les Doyennes, mais j'avais la lettre avec moi. Alors j'ai fais mes bagages et le lendemain à l'aube je suis monté dans le zeppelin en direction du Nord. Et un voyage terriblement long plus tard, me voilà.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut si lourd que c'est à peine si les quatre personnes présentes respiraient. Les lunettes d'Ophélie étaient passées par tout un panel de couleurs pendant le récit de Marcus, mais à présent elles s'étaient fixées sur un gris sombre. La jeune femme échangea un regard avec Thorn, qui semblait tout aussi préoccupé qu'elle. Impossible de ne pas faire le lien avec la mort de Dieu, les dates correspondaient entièrement. Et si Artémis avait subit le même genre de transformation que Farouk lorsque son maître avait rendu l'âme, ce n'était pas faire preuve d'audace que d'avancer que les autres Esprits de Famille avaient dû vivre une expérience similaire. L'affaire n'était plus seulement confinée au Pôle, elle venait de devenir mondiale. Avec tous les colossaux changements que cela pourrait engendrer. Ils avaient mit les pieds dans quelque chose de très vaste.

Lentement, Marcus tendit l'encrier à Ophélie, qui procéda à la lecture avec une précision méchamment décrue par ses propres interrogations. Cependant elle put confirmer, d'une voix un peu faible, qu'il n'avait pas menti. Elle se pencha pour tendre la bouteille d'encre à son confrère animiste, mais elle lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le parquet, se brisant dans un claquement sec qui fit hérisser les poils à la jeune femme, et répandant des petits morceaux de verre partout sur le sol. Ophélie se confondit en excuses, mais Patience leva une main pour la faire taire.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Nous en avions terminé avec l'interrogatoire de toute manière. Merci à vous deux. J'ai juste une dernière chose à vous demander, monsieur le messager, si vous le voulez bien.

\- Allez y.

\- Pourriez vous nous montrer cette lettre ?

Marcus hocha la tête et ramassa sa mallette anxieuse. Il lui donna une petite caresse affectueuse et l'ouvrit en grand. Ophélie put y apercevoir du matériel de couture qui devait être très spécialisé car elle n'en connaissait pas le nom, une petite collection de rubans et une brosse à cheveux, mais l'élément qui attirait immédiatement le regard était la grande enveloppe qui avait été soigneusement calée dans un coin. Le messager la sortit délicatement et la posa sur le bureau de l'ambassadrice. Cette dernière l’examina avec prudence. Ophélie ne put l’observer que de loin, mais il n’y avait pas tant que ça à y voir. C’était une enveloppe épaisse, avec un cachet à l’ancienne Il n’y avait rien d’écrit dessus. Cette lettre n’avait rien de sensationnel, et très franchement la jeune femme se demanda pourquoi elle s’était attendu à ce qu’elle le soit. Patience rendit l’enveloppe à Marcus qui la rangea avec soin et referma la mallette.

\- J’ai passé beaucoup trop de temps à regarder cette petite saleté quand j’étais à bord du zeppelin, soupira-t-il. Bon, pour être honnête j’avais beaucoup de temps devant moi et très peu à faire. Ces vols de transport sont terriblement lents. Mais il n’y a rien à voir sur cette enveloppe.

\- Je vais prendre contact avec le Seigneur Farouk, déclara Patience. Cela risque de prendre un moment, quelques heures peut être, alors vous devriez vous reposer, M Marcus. Je reviendrai vers vous dès que j’aurais des nouvelles. Quand à vous deux, j’aimerai que vous restiez dans les parages en cas de besoin. J’ai le sentiment que rien de tout ça ne sera simple.

Ophélie et Thorn hochèrent la tête de concert. Sur ce point là au moins, tous trois étaient parfaitement d’accord.


	8. L'échec

L’avantage d’avoir servi comme valet pendant trois bons mois à cet endroit précis, c’était qu’à ce jour Ophélie connaissait encore le Clairdelune comme sa poche. Elle laissa donc ses pas la mener à travers les couloirs du château, qui avait presque entièrement perdu le caractère qu’il avait gagné pendant le séjour des animiste, redevenant beaucoup plus vivable même si beaucoup plus ennuyeux. La population de fêtards habituelle du domaine était lentement en train de réinvestir les lieux, et l’animiste attira quelques regards surpris pendant sa petite promenade pensive.

Elle finit par arriver en vue d’un grand salon où était rassemblée une petite mais raisonnablement terrifiante bande de Mirages. Après avoir reconnu d’un coup d’œil la présence de Dame Cunégonde au milieu de ce groupe, Ophélie prit la sage décision de faire demi tour afin d’éviter de se faire alpaguer par l’illusionniste. Elle avait fait tous les efforts du monde pour l’éviter depuis l’hécatombe de la mort de son frère, et ne comptait pas ruiner trois semaines de travail avec une erreur stupide.

Cependant il était déjà trop tard, et alors même qu’elle s’éloignait dans le couloir, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique des talons aiguille qui se rapprochait dangereusement derrière elle. Elle jura copieusement en son fort intérieur lorsque la voix retentit.

\- Mme la Grande Liseuse Familiale, quelle bonne surprise ! Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais vous parler, mais vous être insaisissable !

Ophélie s’arrêta et se tourna lentement, un sourire crispé sur le visage. Cunégonde souriait également, le genre de sourire qui laissait aimablement comprendre à son destinataire que la seule raison pour laquelle il n’était pas encore mort, c’était parce qu’elle n’avait pas encore trouvé de manière viable de se débarrasser du corps.

\- J’ai été très prise récemment, fit la jeune animiste.

\- Naturellement, ronronna Cunégonde. Parce que vous êtes trop honnête et trop serviable pour m’avoir délibérément ignorée, n’est ce pas ?

\- Bien entendu, mentit Ophélie, de plus en plus mal à l’aise.

\- Alors vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à m’expliquer pourquoi et comment mon frère est mort.

\- J’ai bien peur que tout cela ne soit classé top secret, madame.

\- Pas de cela entre nous, vous savez que je sais tenir ma langue !

\- Madame, je m’excuse sincèrement mais je ne peux pas …

\- Madame Cunégonde ?

L’intéressée, qui s’était approchée d’Ophélie d’un air menaçant à son premier refus, se figea soudain, tandis que l’animiste poussa un inaudible soupir de soulagement. Thorn avait toujours un timing millimétré. Il s’approcha à grand pas, et Ophélie vit Cunégonde perdre toutes ses couleurs.

\- Vous tombez bien, dit-il froidement sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Il y a approximativement six mois que vous ne répondez à aucune des convocations de l’intendance. Je me demandais quand j’allais devoir me mettre à votre recherche, mais la nature fait bien les choses.

\- M l’Intendant, je peux tout expliquer.

\- Je n’en doutes pas, mais la vrai question est : pouvez vous payer vos taxes ? Parce que c’est littéralement tout ce que je vous demande de faire.

\- Il faut que j’aille retrouver les autres, souffla Cunégonde.

Et elle s’enfuit aussi vite que les convenances le lui permettaient. Ophélie se mordit l’intérieur des joues pour s’empêcher de rire, et un coup d’œil en biais à Thorn lui montra que contre toute attente, il faisait de même, l’air un peu trop fier de lui.

\- J’adore mon métier, ricana-t-il.

\- Merci du coup de main, fit Ophélie. Je ne sais pas si la terrifier à ce point était nécessaire.

\- Si je devais vous raconter les extrémités auxquelles je suis arrivé pour faire payer leurs foutus impôts à certains Mirages vous ne me croiriez pas.

\- Parfois je me demande comment vous avez fait pour ne pas vous faire assassiner …

\- Une fois le meilleur assassin de l’Arche s’est introduit dans mon bureau et m’a vu tremper un bout de viande séchée dans mon café. Je crois que depuis ce jour le bruit s’est répandu que je suis une cible maudite.

\- J’ai un certain nombre de questions, soupira Ophélie. Mais surtout une. Dans quelles circonstances désespérées étiez-vous pour en arriver à tremper de la viande séchée dans du café ?

\- La dernière fois que j’avais dormi ou mangé était théoriquement trop lointaine pour que je sois encore en vie, et j’avais encore une pile entière de dossier à traiter avant la fin de la nuit.

\- Je comprend beaucoup mieux la confusion de l’assassin.

Cet échange, aussi saugrenu qu’il soit, eut l’avantage de leur éviter à tous les deux les débuts gênants d’une conversation maladroite, et ils purent ainsi discuter librement en attendant que leur aide soit demandée. Ils trouvèrent un salon désert et s’y assirent, certains de n’y être dérangés par aucun Mirage.

\- Alors, des objets se sont-ils mis à bouger autour de vous entre temps ? Demanda Ophélie sur le ton de la moquerie affectueuse.

\- J’ai cessé d’observer, soupira Thorn. Je crois que vous aviez raison, je dois leur faire peur. Mais ma montre s’est réparée d’elle-même. Et vous, la mémoire ?

\- Rien de flagrant pour le moment, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Incroyable, rien de ce que j’avais pu entreprendre n’a fonctionné comme prévu, s’amusa son compagnon d’infortune.

\- J’ai tendance à avoir cet effet sur les plans soigneusement préparés.

\- Oh ça oui. Mais le pire, je crois, c’est que je ne regrette rien.

\- Moi non plus … Sauf peut être les fractures.

\- Je regrette un peu la fois où je vous ai embrassé, songea Thorn à voix haute. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile fini.

Ophélie ne répondit pas et évita soigneusement son regard. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi avait-il fallut qu’il mentionne précisément l’épisode le plus perturbant de toute leur histoire commune ? Elle n’avait qu’à effleurer cet événement du coin d’une pensée et elle était chargée en confusion pour le reste de la journée. Et le pire, c’était que là où il disait regretter de l’avoir embrassée, elle se demandait de plus en plus si elle ne regrettait pas de l’avoir repoussé. Mais encore une fois, la confusion l’empêchait d’être certaine de quoi que ce soit.

\- Peut être qu’un jour je pourrais réparer ça, ajouta-t-il d’un air pensif.

La confusion d’Ophélie monta encore d’un cran. Quant à son embarras, il en monta deux. Elle ne savait pas quand et comment il avait apprit à se montrer aussi désarmant, ni même s’il s’en rendait compte, mais elle s’en serait bien passé. Les yeux sur ses chaussures, elle laissa le silence s’installer entre eux, incapable de trouver de rebond à la conversation.

Soudain, un cri retentit dans la pièce à côté, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Ils bondirent sur leurs pieds, en alerte, et sortirent précipitamment pour voir ce qu’il se passait.

La scène qui se déroulait alors dans le couloir était d’une absurdité rarement observée. Archibald était là, respirant la confusion, soulevé sans ménagement du sol par une très grande femme en trench-coat qui le tenait par le col. Un trio de Mirages étrangement vêtus était massé derrière la géante au long manteau, un brin paniqués. L’un portait un costume bien coupé, une autre arborait une robe rouge de scène, et le troisième portait un justaucorps de ballet.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je m’excuse ! s’exclama Archibald. C’était un accident ! Oh, quelle belle surprise, mes deux personnes préférées de toute la capitale ! Bonjour !

\- Qu’est ce que vous fichez ici ? Bredouilla Ophélie, incrédule.

\- Et plus important, qu’est ce que vous avez encore fait pour vous retrouver dans cette situation ? Renchérit Thorn, les bras croisés.

Il fallait noter qu’Archibald n’avait théoriquement plus le droit de venir seul au Clairdelune, ayant perdu sa place dans le Clan. Il fallait obligatoirement que quelqu’un l’y invite. Et comme il avait perdu une belle partie de ses privilèges, les personnes qui voudraient bien lui rendre le service de le faire entrer se faisaient rares. Alors la véritable question était plutôt de l’ordre de « qui diable vous a fait entrer ? »

\- Alors ça, je vais vous le dire, parce que c’est une histoire assez loufoque et je pense qu’elle vous plaira ! Lança Archibald avec un large sourire. Mais est ce que vous pourriez d’abord demander à cette gente dame de me lâcher ? Elle a une poigne de titan et refuse de me laisser m’expliquer.

\- Vous connaissez cet individu ? Demanda la femme au trench-coat d’un ton mécanique.

\- Nous avez ce malheur, soupira Thorn. Il est agaçant, mais inoffensif. Vous pouvez le lâcher.

\- Il est sorti de l’armoire en plein milieu de la répétition ! s’exclama la femme en robe rouge. Ivana ne le laissez pas filer avant qu’il ne se soit expliqué !

\- Ma tante, vous voyez bien qu’il n’est pas une menace, intervint le jeune homme en costume. Laissez le partir Ivana. Il s’expliquera beaucoup mieux sans pendouiller au dessus du sol.

La géante au trench-coat considéra les différentes instructions sans agir pendant un instant, puis reposa doucement Archibald sur le sol, desserrant progressivement ses doigts de son col tout en le fixant d’un regard dur. Il lui rendit un sourire mal à l’aise. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Ophélie et Thorn, les jaugeant brièvement. Un cache-œil mangeait toute la moitié droite de son visage, rendant son regard perçant encore plus dérangeant. Archibald rajusta son col et ramassa son haut-de-forme qui était tombé par terre.

\- Je tiens encore une fois à m’excuser, dit-il. Je ne sais pas moi même ce qu’il s’est passé, ni comment je me suis retrouvé dans cette armoire, mais je tiens à vous dire que le peu que j’ai vu de votre entraînement était ravissant ! Habituellement le ballet m’ennuie au plus haut point, mais vous, jeune homme, vous êtes un virtuose !

\- Merci, je suppose, répondit le jeune homme en justaucorps, l’air de ne pas savoir quelle attitude adopter.

\- Ne croyez pas que c’est en complimentant maladroitement mon neveu que vous allez vous en sortir ! s’exclama la femme en robe rouge.

\- Ma tante, tout va bien, la rassura le danseur. Monsieur s’était sans doute endormi saoul dans l’armoire.

\- J’aurais aimé que l’explication soit aussi simple, ricana Archibald.

\- Laissez nous nous en charger, intervint Ophélie. Vous avez l’air d’avoir beaucoup mieux à faire que d’écouter les balivernes de cet individu peu recommandable.

\- Elle a raison ! Lança le jeune homme en costume. Allez frérot, il faut que tu t’entraîne ! Et si qui que ce soit sort de nouveau de l’armoire, Ivana les jettera dehors, c’est son métier après tout !

Il se démena pour repousser tout le monde dans la salle d’où ils venaient, avec un petit sourire reconnaissant à Ophélie. La garde-du-corps les suivit, non sans un coup d’œil méfiant vers le trio qui restait, puis referma la porte derrière eux.

\- « Individu peu recommandable », souffla Archibald, faussement offensé. Je nous croyais amis !

\- Et je vous croyais en train de récupérer de votre sixième gueule de bois de la semaine dans le lit d’une femme plus riche que vous, répliqua Ophélie. Qu’est ce que vous fichiez dans cette armoire ?

\- D’accord, d’accord, vous avez gagné … Laissez moi me trouver à boire et je suis à vous.

Archibald mena les deux autres jusqu’au premier minibar qu’il put trouver et se servit un verre de vodka. Ophélie nota dans un coin de sa tête qu’il fallait qu’elle ait une petite conversation avec son ami au sujet de sa consommation d’alcool. Il vida la moitié du verre d’un trait avant de s’asseoir et de faire signe à ses camarades d’en faire de même.

\- La vérité, dit-il, c’est qu’à l’origine j’étais effectivement en train de récupérer de ma sixième gueule de bois de la semaine dans le lit d’une femme plus riche que moi. Jusqu’à ce que le mari ne rentre. Vous savez, classique. Je me souviens clairement avoir pensé à vous et avoir rêvé de passer les miroirs. J’ai filé me cacher dans une armoire, comme on se doit de le faire dans une telle situation. Mais au lieu de bien tranquillement rester là où elle devait être, la porte a changé de côté, et j’ai commencé à entendre du piano. J’ai jeté un coup d’œil par l’entrebâillement et vous n’imaginez pas ma surprise quand je me suis rendu compte que j’étais arrivé au Clairdelune. Puis la porte s’est ouverte, je suis tombé de l’autre côté, et la suite vous la connaissez.

\- Ça ressemble à une mauvaise blague de la part de la Mère Hildegarde, soupira Ophélie.

\- Eh bien justement … fit Archibald. Maintenant que vous le dites …

\- Si vous me dites qu’avant d’orchestrer sa propre mort elle a enchanté certaines armoires pour servir de passages secrets, je ne sais pas si je pourrais résister au besoin primaire de vous en coller une, déclara Thorn d’un ton monocorde.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit ça, le rassura Archibald. Par contre, il s’est avéré qu’elle et mon arrière grand-père ont eut … disons, une certaine proximité.

\- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous avez potentiellement un lien de parenté avec Hildegarde ? Souffla Ophélie, incrédule.

\- C’est la meilleure explication que j’ai pu trouver …

\- Bon sang de bordel c’est pire que les armoires … fit Thorn.

\- Est ce que … Est ce que je viens de faire jurer l’homme le plus sérieux du Pôle ?

\- Je vous aviserai de garder vos distances si vous ne voulez pas goûter à la droite de l’homme le plus sérieux du Pôle.

\- Je n’ai rien fait !

\- Je n’ai jamais dis que ce serait un coup de poing rationnel.

\- Messieurs s’il vous plais ! s’exclama Ophélie. Veuillez garder votre calme pendant que j’essaie de mettre un peu d’ordre dans cette situation.

\- Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire serait de me laisser conduire mes petites recherches, intervint Archibald. Si j’ai effectivement hérité des pouvoirs de la Mère Hildegarde … Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, mais ça ne peut pas m’être inutile. Et sinon, cela me tiendra occupé pour un moment.

Et il vida ensuite ce qu’il restait de son verre de vodka, l’air perdu. Ophélie eut pour lui un élan de compassion. L’angoisse d’un tout nouveau pouvoir dont il fallait découvrir les tenants et les aboutissants était de ce genre de sentiments qu’il fallait ressentir soi même pour comprendre ceux qui le ressentaient.

Le silence pensif qui s’était installé entre les membres du trio fut bientôt brisé par l’arrivée de Patience, qui avait l’air de les avoir cherché partout dans le château. Elle se figea sur place en apercevant Archibald.

\- Qu’est ce que tu fiches ici ? Souffla-t-elle, incrédule. Qui t’as invité ?

\- Personne, mais il se peut que j’ai des pouvoirs spatiaux, fit l’intéressé d’un ton léger. Quoi de neuf ?

\- Je ne vais pas me poser plus de questions, soupira Patience. Suivez moi. Nous faisons monter le messager chez le Seigneur Farouk. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a insisté pour que vous soyez présents.

Ophélie et Thorn se levèrent d’un même mouvement. Un peu perdu, Archibald fit de même, et leur emboîta le pas lorsqu’ils sortirent de la pièce. Patience les conduisit jusqu’à l’extérieur de sa foulée rapide habituelle, rejoignant Marcus, qui attendait patiemment leur arrivée, un carnet de croquis à la main, sa mallette posée à ses pieds. Il salua poliment Ophélie d’un signe de tête, et adressa un regard étonné à Archibald.

\- Il faut vraiment que l’on parle de la mode sur cette Arche, lança le couturier. Et du non sens absolu de l’espace de cet endroit.

\- Je ne peux pas me dire qualifiée pour commenter le style vestimentaire de qui que ce soit, mais je sais comment l’espace a été trafiqué, offrit Ophélie.

Pendant que Patience les menait vers les ascenseurs, la jeune animiste entreprit d’expliquer à son confrère roux le travail qu’avait fourni la Mère Hildegarde. Il parut très impressionné.

\- Voilà une meilleure destination de vacances que le Pôle, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Si seulement nous n’avions pas perdu la Rose des Vents, fit Archibald.

\- Excusez-moi d’être aussi direct, mais qui êtes vous ? Interrogea Marcus.

\- Un intrus. Et vous ?

\- Célibataire, souffla l’animiste.

Cette réponse réussit le tour de force de désarmer tous ceux qui l’entendirent, et son destinataire en particulier. Ophélie n’aurait jamais pensé voir Archibald s’étrangler à moitié sur un rire embarrassé, mais il y avait un début à tout.

Lorsque leur petit groupe parvint au niveau des ascenseurs, il fut évident qu’il y avait un problème. Une petite foule était rassemblée devant les cabines, composée de gens tous plus agacés les uns que les autres. Patience fendit la foule sans aucune difficulté, ordonnant aux autres d’attendre derrière. Ophélie reconnu les trois Mirages de tout à l’heure, accompagnés de leur garde-du-corps borgne et d’un majordome qui semblait particulièrement mal à l’aise en la présence de sa collègue.

\- Est ce que je devrais porter des talons ? Souffla Archibald à l’intention d’Ophélie. Quand je vois que des femmes comme elles existent je me dis que je devrais porter des talons.

\- Demander à son amie la plus petite et la plus maladroite des conseils vis à vis des talons, c’est un peu ironique non ?

\- Touché. Mais la question demeure.

Patience revint peu de temps après, l’air profondément agacée.

\- Nous allons avoir du retard, déclara-t-elle. Il y a un problème non identifié avec l’ascenseur. Les techniciens en auront bientôt terminé de corriger le problème mais je n’aime pas l’idée de faire attendre le Seigneur Farouk. Archibald qu’est ce que tu fais encore là ?

\- J’ai suivi le mouvement, ça avait l’air intéressant, fit l’intéressé en haussant les épaules. Mais je crois que je vais y aller. Vous me raconterez les passages intéressants !

Il leva son chapeau en guise de salut et s’éloigna. Il se prit accidentellement les pieds dans la mallette, qui bondit près des jambes de son propriétaire, apeurée. Marcus lança à l’ex-ambassadeur un regard meurtrier, mais ne dit rien.

Ophélie profita de l’attente pour jeter un regard tout autour d’elle. Le danseur de tout à l’heure pliait sous les poids conjugués des bras de son frère et de sa tante, qui l’assaillaient de conseils de dernière minute. La garde-du-corps faisait les cent pas non loin d’eux. Plus loin il y avait un groupe d’anciens déchus en costume rayés, qui jetaient des regards en biais à un Thorn complètement indifférent.

Marcus sortit son carnet de croquis de sa poche intérieure et commença à griffonner, jetant de temps à autres un coup d’œil vers une personne ou une autre. Ophélie jeta un regard sur l’une des pages et constata qu’il était en train de décortiquer les vêtements de chaque personne présente.

\- C’est ce que je fais quand je m’ennuie, marmonna-t-il en guise d’explication.

Il n’eut cependant pas le temps de s’ennuyer beaucoup plus longtemps, car un technicien vint bientôt à la rencontre de l’ambassadrice pour l’informer que l’ascenseur était réparé. Patience leur fit alors signe de la suivre, et ils fendirent difficilement la petite foule, qui ne se privait pas de manifester son mécontentement. C’était dans ce genre de situations qu’Ophélie se sentait soulagée que Thorn soit aussi grand : elle n’avait qu’à rester dans son sillage.

Tous quatre montèrent dans l’ascenseur, soulagés et aussi très impatients de découvrir ce que contenait la lettre. Cependant, quelques dizaines de secondes après que les portes se soient refermées sur eux, Marcus perdit toutes ses couleurs.

\- La mallette, souffla-t-il. Elle n’est pas avec moi.

L’ordre direct et empreint d’urgence de l’ambassadrice poussa le groom à ne pas discuter lorsqu’elle lui demanda de redescendre immédiatement. Cependant, il était trop tard, et Marcus ne parut même pas surpris lorsqu’ils parvinrent là où ils étaient et constatèrent que la mallette avait disparut. Les personnes qui attendaient l’ascenseur avec eux s’étaient dispersées. Mais la mallette était introuvable.

\- Volée, fit l’animiste avec une sombre certitude. Quelqu’un l’a volée.


	9. Les Suspects

C’était désormais officiel : il y avait une entité supérieure qui prenait un malin plaisir à toujours tout faire échouer au dernier moment lorsqu’Ophélie était impliquée dans quelque chose.

La panique était le souvenir le plus vif qu’elle garderait de cette journée. La mallette avait été volée et la lettre avec, tout cela quelques dizaines de minutes seulement avant que le messager ne soit reçut par le Seigneur Farouk.

Ce dernier avait prit la nouvelle avec un calme que personne n’aurait jamais pu lui imaginer. Lorsque le quatuor défait était finalement monté en haut de la tour pour assumer sa négligence, l’Esprit de Famille avait accepté leurs excuses sans broncher. « Je savais que quelque chose de ce genre finirait par arriver », avait-il dit. Selon lui, si les esprits de famille commençaient à essayer de prendre contact les uns avec les autres, il était inévitable qu’on essaie de les en empêcher.

Il avait ensuite donné ses ordres avec un calme olympien. Il ne fallait surtout pas que la situation s’ébruite, la Toile avait donc pour première instruction de tenir sa langue. Ensuite, il fallait retrouver cette lettre aussi rapidement que possible, et pour cette tâche il n’y avait que deux personnes à qui il pouvait faire confiance. En fait, comme il l’avait souligné plusieurs fois, il n’y avait que deux personnes à qui il pouvait faire confiance tout court. Cette affaire était sans aucun doute liée à Dieu, et à ce titre Ophélie comprenait totalement la décision de Farouk. Il n’empêchait cependant que sa promotion officieuse en tant qu’enquêtrice la mettait dans un embarras colossal. Surtout quand Patience, avec qui elle était sensée travailler, ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi l’animiste avait été désignée pour mener l’enquête.

\- J’ai le sentiment que vous savez des choses que je ne sais pas, tous les deux, grogna-t-elle à l’intention de Thorn et Ophélie pendant leur descente vers le Clairdelune.

\- Votre perspicacité ne connaît aucune limite, ironisa Thorn.

\- Est ce que les gens de cette arche ont un autre mode de communication que se cracher mutuellement du sel à la figure ? Demanda Marcus

\- Ça dépend beaucoup des milieux, mais j’aurais tendance à dire que non, soupira Ophélie.

\- Cet endroit ne me manquera pas, marmonna le couturier en s’appuyant contre la paroi de l’ascenseur.

A lui, Farouk avait donné l’instruction de retourner à Anima avec une missive de sa part pour Artémis, sans se la faire voler cette fois. Il sauterait dans le premier zeppelin le lendemain matin, dès que l’Esprit de Famille lui aurait confié le message. Et en toute franchise, même si la perspective d’un nouveau voyage de trois semaines ne l’enchantait pas, il n’avait pas envie de s’éterniser sur cette Arche de malheur.

Cela laissait juste une soirée à Ophélie pour l’impliquer dans la recherche du voleur. Parce qu’apparemment tout le monde avait décidé qu’elle travaillait beaucoup mieux sous pression. Ce n’était pas exactement faux, mais la situation n’en était pas moins frustrante.

\- En espérant que tous ceux qui étaient présents au moment du vol soient toujours présents, soupira la jeune femme.

\- J’ai déjà donné l’ordre de boucler le domaine, déclara Patience. Ils n’étaient pas si nombreux que ça.

\- Neuf, ajouta Thorn. Trois Mirages, deux serviteurs, trois Narcotiques et un Persuasif.

\- Celui là va être une joie à interroger, fit l’ambassadrice. Mais au moins je peux vous dire que je les connais. En majorité du moins.

\- Dites nous tout, l’encouragea Ophélie.

Patience marqua une pause, rassemblant ses souvenirs ou peut être posant des questions au reste de la Toile, puis récita :

\- Dame Élise des Mirages est une artiste sur le déclin qui a toujours fréquenté le Clairdelune aussi loin que je peux me souvenir. L’un des serviteurs était son majordome, toujours derrière elle peu importe les circonstances. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient ses neveux, Victor et Maxime. Vous avez forcément entendu parler de Maxime, c’est un danseur virtuose que tous les opéras de l’Arche se disputent. Son aîné est un illusionniste de talent, entraîné à la même école que le Chevalier, mais beaucoup plus stable, fort heureusement. Ce sont les deux étoiles montantes du Clan.

\- Les jeunes hommes avec les paupières tatouées ? Intervint Marcus. Je les ai rencontré. Ils m’ont montré le chemin jusqu’à l’ambassade quand je suis arrivé. Ils avaient une grande blonde avec eux, leur garde-du-corps je suppose.

\- C’est bien le cas, approuva Patience. Engagée par leurs parents pour éviter qu’ils ne s’attirent des ennuis si j’ai bien compris. Quant aux Narcotiques et au Persuasif, c’est un groupe de joueurs qui ont profité d’une soirée pour plumer un certain nombre de Mirages au poker. Je ne les qualifierai pas de gangsters, mais si je devais chercher un voleur dans ce groupe, je commencerai par eux. Je ne verrais pas Nikolas agir seul, mais mettez Otto et Valentin dans la même pièce que lui et tout est possible. Quant au Persuasif … C’était la première fois que je l’ai vu. Je crois qu’il s’appelle Alexander. Il a rejoint leur groupe en cours de route, et il ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Cela faisait beaucoup de noms, mais au moins Ophélie parvenait à y voir un peu plus clair. C’était là qu’elle regrettait que la mémoire de Chroniqueur n’ait pas prit chez elle. Une mémoire absolue lui aurait été diablement utile dans cette exacte situation. Tant pis, à défaut elle devrait se contenter de demander à Thorn de lui rappeler les détails qu’elle allait inévitablement finir par oublier.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ? Demanda-t-elle à Marcus. Si seulement vous pouviez nous donner un seul petit détail …

\- Je regrette, je n’ai pas été plus témoin du vol que vous. La dernière fois que j’ai prêté attention à la mallette, c’est quand votre ami l’a cognée par inadvertance. Pauvre bête, elle doit être morte de peur.

\- Bien, alors nous n’avons pas d’autre choix que d’interroger tout le monde, soupira Ophélie. Quelle journée …

\- J’espère que vous n’êtes pas trop rapidement dégoûtée du café, fit Patience. Je ne crois pas que le sommeil soit envisageable.

Ce fut sur ces paroles peu réjouissantes que l’ascenseur les déposa au Clairdelune, et que l’angoisse d’Ophélie commença une longue et lente montée qui n’était pas près de cesser. Marcus se sépara rapidement du groupe pour retourner à sa chambre provisoire et faire ses bagages. L’ambassadrice quant à elle fut rapidement rejointe par ses petites sœurs, avec qui elle eut un échange impossible à suivre si l’on était pas lié à la Toile par télépathie. D’après ce qu’Ophélie put comprendre, Patience leur avait donné pour instruction de rassembler tous les suspects dans un même endroit. Elle se questionna sur la pertinence d’une telle manœuvre, mais ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre le mouvement. Tout ce qu’elle savait des enquêtes policières se résumait à une poignée de romans et cette fois où elle avait étrangement réussi à retrouver une poignée de disparus, portée par l’adrénaline et l’urgence d’une situation désastreuse. Dans toute l’équipe, Thorn était probablement le plus expérimenté, mais pour l’instant il jouait avec sa montre, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Aucun mobile, finit-il par marmonner.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Ophélie, prise de court.

\- Aucune de ces personnes n’a de mobile pour un tel vol et je n’aime pas ça.

\- Vous savez je commence à croire que dans cette ville le chaos est une fin en soi.

\- Et vous avez malheureusement raison, mais le fait est qu’il n’y avait pas grand monde qui était au courant, et personne n’aurait volé cette mallette sans en connaître le contenu. Donc, si quelqu’un qui était au courant a parlé et que quelqu’un d’autre a volé, potentiellement sur ordre d’une tierce personne … Enfin vous voyez où je veux en venir.

Pour une fois qu’elle voyait effectivement où il voulait en venir, Ophélie aurait peut être préféré rester dans le mystère. Ou plutôt non, car il n’y avait rien qui la frustrait plus que de ne pas savoir, mais peut être qu’elle aurait préféré se rendre compte d’elle-même des dimensions fantasmagoriques du bourbier où elle venait de mettre les pieds.

\- Parfois je regrette que vous ayez si souvent raison, soupira-t-elle.

\- Croyez moi le plus souvent je préférerais avoir tort.

\- Espérons que vous ayez tort alors, et mettons nous au travail. Cette enquête ne va pas se faire toute seule.

Ils rejoignirent alors Patience, qui les attendait un peu plus loin. Elle avait l’air particulièrement nerveuse.

\- Pour l’instant les suspects ne sont au courant de rien, déclara-t-elle.

\- Moins ils en sauront et plus notre travail sera facile je suppose, fit Ophélie. Je suggère que nous ne leur parlions que de la mallette, pas de la lettre.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Thorn.

\- Je n’ai jamais entendu le Clan s’agiter autant autour de moi, soupira l’ambassadrice. Quel vacarme. Finissons en rapidement je vous prie.

En toute honnêteté, ils ne parvinrent pas à en finir rapidement. Mais au final, qui y croyait ? Personne.

Le trio se dirigea vers le château du Clairdelune, bon gré mal gré, chacun profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Ophélie se demandait toujours comment elle allait pouvoir survivre à neuf interrogatoires poussés. Celui de Marcus avait déjà été très technique et plutôt éprouvant, alors elle arrivait à peine à imaginer comment elle pourrait en enchaîner autant. Si elle y arrivait, ce serait, avec la lecture du Livre de Farouk, sa plus belle performance technique.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte fermée d’un grand salon. A travers le battant de bois, on pouvait entendre les échos étouffés d’une dispute naissante. Les voix étaient encore contrôlées, mais le sarcasme dégoulinait même des mots que la porte rendait incompréhensibles, et la tension était déjà palpable. Ophélie se sentait de moins en moins prête. Elle leva les yeux vers Patience et constata qu’elle aussi semblait hésiter.

\- Bien, souffla l’ambassadrice. C’est le moment où il faut cesser de penser et foncer tête baissée.

L’animiste songea que cela ressemblait beaucoup à un conseil d’Archibald, mais elle n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir plus avant. Patience avait prit les devants et ouvert la porte d’un geste théâtral avant d’entrer dans l’arène. Ophélie laissa Thorn passer avant elle, inquiète, avant d’entrer à son tour et de jeter un regard circulaire aux alentours.

Elle n’eut aucune peine à reconnaître chacun des Mirages dont l’ambassadrice lui avait parlé. Dame Élise était debout et semblait prise dans un échange envenimé avec l’un des trois Narcotiques, reconnaissables à leurs marques situées sur les tempes. Derrière elle, l’un de ses neveux, probablement Victor, essayait vainement de la calmer.

\- Je n’accuse personne, je ne fais qu’énoncer des faits, déclara le Narcotique, les bras croisés.

\- Qu’est ce qu’un sale type comme vous peut savoir des affaires de notre noble famille ! s’exclama Élise, indignée.

\- Bercée d’illusions, comme tous les autres, siffla l’homme en costume rayé. Les numéros uns de la cour finissent toujours par tomber, et vous le savez. Je vous donne cinq ans avant que vous deviez vous faire pousser la frange !

\- Dites moi faire sortir qui que ce soit, Madame, déclara froidement la garde-du-corps borgne.

\- Je seconde, fit le majordome entre ses dents.

\- Allons, allons, inutile d’en venir aux mains ! Intervint le Persuasif. Nikolas, les mots étaient peut être un peu forts. Rappelez vous qu’il n’y a pas un mois en arrière nous … « portions tous la frange », comme vous l’avez dit. Et puis voyez, Mlle l’Ambassadrice est venue nous expliquer notre situation !

Même si sa marque -une bande noire au niveau de la gorge- n’avait pas été visible, il aurait été impossible de se tromper sur le clan auquel ce phénoménal orateur appartenait. Pourtant c’était sans doute celui du quatuor des costumes rayés qui ressemblait le plus à un gangster, avec son feutre de travers sur la tête, sa chemise au col ouvert et sa moustache finement taillée. Dès qu’il prit la parole, le dénommé Nikolas se rassit aussitôt, et même s’il regardait toujours Élise d’un air agressif, il ne semblait plus sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Merci, M Alexander, intervint le jeune Mirage qui avait échoué à calmer sa tante. Mlle l’Ambassadrice, pouvez vous nous expliquer ce qu’il se passe ? Si c’est à propos de la table de poker d’hier soir, je peux vous assurer que tout n’était que sportif, il n’y a pas eu d’échange d’argent.

\- Victor ! s’exclama Élise. Alors ce n’était pas un mensonge, tu a effectivement joué avec ces crapules !

\- Oui ma tante, mais encore une fois je vous assure qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre que la victoire en jeu.

S’il n’y avait pas eu les marques pour venir la contredire, Ophélie aurait pu jurer que Victor était une version plus jeune et mieux vêtue d’Archibald. Il était conventionnellement très beau, avait du charme et de la prestance, et une petite lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux qui n’était pas sans rappeler son ami à la jeune femme. Quant à Élise, elle était comme toutes les aristocrates Mirage qu’Ophélie avait rencontré jusqu’à présent : sa prestance semblait sortie d’un cours de théâtre, pas fausse mais un peu exagérée, et elle avait le sang chaud.

\- Ce n’est pas d’une partie de poker que je suis venu parler, déclara Patience, attirant à nouveau l’attention sur elle. Mais d’une affaire beaucoup plus grave. Cependant je crois que j’aimerai savoir la raison de la dispute que je viens tout juste d’interrompre.

\- Eh bien ! Lança Élise. Cet homme, sans aucune manières, est venu nous demander des comptes, à mes neveux et à moi !

\- Aucunement, répliqua Nikolas. Je voulais simplement leur rappeler que leur famille s’est élevée sur le dos de la mienne.

\- Juste comme ça ? Fit Thorn avec sarcasme.

\- Il prétend qu’elle l’avais regardé de travers, intervint Alexander. Notre Nikolas n’a pas beaucoup dormi et il est d’un naturel nerveux, veuillez l’excuser.

\- Bon sang c’est une ambassade ! s’exclama Patience. Ne pouvez vous pas garder vos petites querelles pour la tour ?

\- Et si vous nous disiez plutôt pourquoi nous sommes tous réunis ici ? Demanda Nikolas d’un ton cassant.

Il n’avait pas autant l’air d’un gangster qu’Alexander, mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien dans sa propre catégorie. Pour quelqu’un dont les pouvoirs étaient liés au sommeil il avait définitivement l’air de ne pas avoir dormi pendant un moment, et il arborait un air hargneux qui n’inspirait aucune sympathie.

Patience s’avança de quelques pas supplémentaires pour se donner une contenance, puis déclara d’une voix forte et claire :

\- Un vol a été commis. Une mallette contenant un objet d’une immense valeur a été dérobée, plus tôt dans la journée. Et chacun d’entre vous est suspect.

Le brouhaha et les figures déconfites qui s’ensuivirent furent assez convaincants l’un comme l’autre pour qu’Ophélie ne soit pas plus avancée qu’avant. L’éventail des réactions était tout juste assez large pour que rien ne paraisse réellement louche. Et bien évidemment, ce qui devait arriver arriva et chaque groupe se mit à accuser l’autre presque instantanément.

\- Si c’est un voleur que vous cherchez, ne cherchez pas plus loin que ces crapules ! s’écria Élise en désignant les costumes rayés.

\- Des années à se battre pour le droit de retourner au cœur de la vie politique et vous pensez qu’un seul d’entre nous ferait l’erreur de tomber dans la criminalité ? s’insurgea Nikolas. L’un des vôtres s’est rendu coupable de kidnapping il y a moins d’un mois, et encore plus tôt un de vos gamins a littéralement commit un génocide !

\- Vous n’avez pas le droit de parler d’eux en ces termes ! Cria alors Victor.

Leur querelle aurait largement pu dégénérer en bagarre sur Thorn ne s’était pas raclé la gorge de manière très audible. Les belligérants étaient tous assez éduqués pour comprendre où ils avaient commit une faute, et se turent, vaguement penauds.

\- Merci de votre attention, siffla Thorn. Je sais que la mort brutale de la totalité de ma famille est un sujet passionnant mais l’étiquette voudrait que vous attendiez que je sois parti pour l’aborder. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d’écouter Mlle l’Ambassadrice jusqu’au bout …

Ophélie l’avait rarement vu aussi froid. Et compte tenu du fait que la froideur était sa réaction par défaut à toute situation nouvelle, ce n’était pas peu dire. Elle fut brièvement tentée de faire quelque chose pour lui rappeler sa présence, lui attraper le bras ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais elle n’en fit rien. En tout cas le moins que l’on puisse dire c’était qu’il avait calmé les suspects.

\- Comme je le disais, reprit Patience non sans une pointe d’hésitation, vous êtes tous suspectés d’avoir commit ce vol. Et à ce titre, aucun d’entre vous ne sortira du Clairdelune avant que le coupable n’ait été découvert.

Une nouvelle vague d’indignation parcourut l’assemblée, mais cette fois pas de dispute. Cependant, l’un des Narcotiques qui était resté silencieux jusqu’alors prit la parole.

\- J’ai une question, dit-il. Qui est elle et pourquoi est ce qu’elle est là ?

Il désignait Ophélie du menton. L’intéressée sentit qu’il était temps pour elle de faire sa première impression. Elle s’éclaircit brièvement la gorge, puis répondit, aussi clairement qu’elle en était capable :

\- Je suis animiste, et à ce titre je suis capable de lire le passé des objets. Et les objets ne mentent jamais. Je pourrais donc me servir de mes pouvoirs pour savoir si vous dites la vérité.

\- Alors vous seriez la fameuse étrangère qui a résolu l’affaire des disparitions mystérieuses ! s’exclama Alexander. Fantastique ! Si une professionnelle telle que vous prend la situation en main, alors nous ne serons pas bloqués ici bien longtemps !

Ophélie aurait voulu répondre qu’elle était loin d’être une professionnelle, mais elle ne dit rien. La pression venait encore de monter d’un cran. A présent le trio de Mirages la regardait d’un air vaguement agressif. Ou plutôt Élise la regardait d’un air ouvertement agressif, Victor d’un air plutôt intrigué, et Maxime avec une indifférence presque insultante. Ce dernier intriguait la jeune femme. Il n’avait pas pipé mot et avait passé la majorité de l’échange à fixer ses ongles d’un air mélancolique.

\- Je ferais mon possible pour boucler cette affaire rapidement, déclara l’animiste. Mlle l’Ambassadrice, nous procéderons selon vos décisions.

Elle préférait laisser l’organisation à Patience pour le moment et se concentrer sur les nombreuses lectures qu’elle aurait à effectuer. Cette répartition des taches semblait parfaitement convenir à l’ambassadrice, qui prit rapidement les premiers interrogatoires en main. Chacun des suspects serait appelé individuellement et interrogé en utilisant la même méthode qu’avec Marcus : un objet sans histoire utilisé comme détecteur de mensonge.

Malheureusement, mais de façon tout à fait prévisible, aucun de ces interrogatoires ne donna quoi que ce soit de concret. Absolument tout le monde avait dissimulé des choses en réponse aux questions. Il y eut cependant des événements notables. Un bon nombre d’événements notables, qui étaient tous autant de pistes à creuser lors d’un autre interrogatoire.

Les deux serviteurs du trio de Mirages posèrent tout un tas de questions sur le fonctionnement de la lecture. Le majordome, qui se nommait Gilles, fut particulièrement réticent à accepter les conditions de l’interrogatoire, soit disant parce qu’il ne voulait pas révéler accidentellement les secrets de ses patrons. Ivana, la garde-du-corps, montra également de la réticence mais se laissa convaincre plus rapidement que Gilles.

Alexander montra beaucoup trop d’enthousiasme à se faire interroger, et Ophélie était incapable de déterminer s’il s’agissait d’un trait de personnalité ou un signe de culpabilité. Idem pour Élise et Nikolas qui se montrèrent tous deux particulièrement agressifs.

Les deux acolytes de Nikolas, Otto et Valentin, faisaient de loin les meilleurs coupables, mais ils n’avaient aucun mobile.

Victor semblait très soucieux de la rapidité avec laquelle l’enquête serait terminée. « Nos parents vont s’inquiéter, et mon petit frère a un spectacle dans deux jours » avait-il expliqué. En dehors de cela, il semblait être le plus innocent de tous et fit preuve de beaucoup de bonne volonté.

Et enfin, il y eut Maxime. Le plus étrange de tous. Il passait en tout dernier, juste après son grand-frère, et il refusa catégoriquement de passer au détecteur de mensonge.

\- Posez moi toutes les questions que vous voudrez, je jure d’y répondre avec honnêteté, mais vous ne me verrez pas m’approcher de ce bijou, dit-il sèchement lorsqu’on lui présenta la broche qui avait servit à interroger les autres.

\- Si vous refusez, vous serez immédiatement considéré comme le suspect numéro un, l’avertit Patience.

\- Tant pis. Je refuse. Je ne vais pas faire comme si je n’avais rien à cacher. J’ai un paquet de trucs à cacher, comme tous les autres. Mais un vol n’en fait pas partie. J’ai mes raisons, et elles ne regardent que moi. Posez moi vos questions.

Ophélie ne savait pas comment interpréter, ni son attitude, ni ses paroles. Son refus d’obtempérer le projetait automatiquement au rang de suspect numéro un, mais d’un autre côté son discours n’était pas celui d’un coupable. Au pire, c’était le discours de quelqu’un qui avait honte de ce qu’il pouvait penser.

Patience procéda donc à l’interrogatoire de manière normale, bien qu’elle fut tout aussi déboussolée que l’animiste. Maxime répondit aux questions de manière apparemment honnête, ou du moins pas plus malhonnête que tous les autres qui l’avait précédés. Ce fut le seul à mentionner la rencontre avec Marcus sur le chemin du Clairdelune.

\- C’est bien ça que contenait la mallette, n’est ce pas ? Dit-il. Le message pour le Seigneur Farouk.

\- Très belle déduction, fit Ophélie. Mais si vous pouviez la garder pour vous …

\- Bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas faire obstacle à l’enquête.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas accepter la lecture de vos réponses ?

\- Ma vie privée est en jeu et je n’aime pas ça. Il y a des gens dans cette ville qui vous paieraient des fortunes pour la moindre miette d’information compromettante à mon sujet. Ça pourrait couler ma carrière.

\- M Maxime, je voudrais que vous me regardiez bien en face et que vous vous demandiez sincèrement si j’ai l’air de quelqu’un qui revendrait des informations confidentielles.

\- Je suis un Mirage, Madame. Personne ne sait mieux que nous à quel point les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. N’y voyez rien de personnel, mais je ne vous fais pas confiance. Je ne fais confiance à personne qui soit présent dans cette pièce.

\- C’est très sage de votre part, fit Thorn. Mais comprenez alors que nous ne vous fassions pas confiance non plus.

\- Je n’aurais jamais été aussi présomptueux.

\- Qui d’autre est au courant pour le message ? Les interrompit Patience.

\- Mon frère et ma tante, s’ils ont fait le lien, répondit Maxime. Ivana, elle elle a définitivement fait le lien, et Gilles aussi. Nous allions à l’Opéra pour me faire signer un contrat, toute l’équipe était là.

\- Votre frère et votre tante semblent très investis dans votre carrière, remarqua l’ambassadrice.

\- Tante Élise a de l’expérience dans le milieu et elle m’entraîne pendant que je suis loin de l’école. Vicky … Disons qu’il a le sens des affaires et qu’il sait toujours avec qui être ami. C’est comme s’il avait vécu ici toute sa vie. Moi je ne suis qu’un danseur à peine sorti de ses classes. J’ai besoin de son aide.

\- Et les domestiques ? Que pouvez vous nous dire sur eux ?

\- Gilles travaille pour ma tante depuis presque dix ans, il est toujours un pas derrière elle, prêt à obéir à la moindre de ses commandes. Le majordome parfait pour une diva comme elle. Ivana a été engagée par nos parents pour nous suivre comme notre ombre, Vicky et moi, et s’il y a bien une qualité qu’on peut lui reconnaître, c’est qu’elle est douée à son travail. J’avoue qu’elle me fait peur parfois. C’est une machine. Mais elle est digne de confiance.

\- Et si vous deviez désigner un coupable ?

\- Je ferais comme les autres et je vous dirais de chercher du côté des rats de casino, mais il paraît que le chapeau me va mieux qu’à eux.

\- J’ai une meilleure question, intervint Thorn. Vous y compris, qui aurait été capable de commettre ce vol ?

\- Physiquement ? Tout le monde. Moralement ? Tout le monde aussi, si tant est qu’il y avait un intérêt à le faire. Mais qui aurait eu le moindre intérêt à voler cette mallette ? Je n’aurais pas su quoi en faire. Mon frère non plus. Ma tante, peut être, mais je doute qu’elle l’ait fait. Gilles l’aurait fait si ma tante lui en avait donné l’ordre. Ivana … Je ne sais pas. Est ce que vous avez terminé avec les questions ?

\- Oui, ce sera tout, approuva Patience. Merci, M Maxime. Vous pouvez y aller.

Le danseur se leva alors et quitta la pièce. C’était curieux, songea Ophélie, comme sa démarche gracieuse contrastait avec l’impression de perpétuel malaise qu’il dégageait. Victor portait son costume comme une seconde peau, mais Maxime, lui, semblait perdu à l’intérieur. Il avait des choses à cacher, c’était évident, mais impossible de savoir si un vol en faisait ou non partie.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, les trois membres de la cellule d’enquête se regardèrent tour à tour, silencieux et mal à l’aise. Ophélie remit son gant, qu’elle avait retiré pour toute la durée des interrogatoires, et l’ajusta soigneusement pour se donner une contenance, avant de remonter ses lunettes et de briser le silence.

\- Bon, fit-elle. Qu’est ce que nous avons de nouveau ?

\- Ils auraient tous très bien pu commettre le vol ou ne pas le commettre, donc honnêtement pas grand-chose, soupira Patience.

\- Il n’y a aucune façon dont je puisse ordonner toutes ces informations de manière à donner une piste fiable, renchérit Thorn.

\- Alors il faut procéder différemment, fit l’animiste d’un air pensif. Le contexte d’un interrogatoire comme celui ci ne les pousse pas à parler. C’est Maxime qui nous en a le plus dit, parce qu’il n’était pas sous la menace du détecteur de mensonge.

\- Que suggérez vous dans ce cas ? Interrogea l’ambassadrice.

\- Je ne sais pas … Peut être qu’il faudrait essayer de raisonner en terme de relations sociales plutôt qu’en terme d’enquête bien carrée.

\- Vous m’avez perdu à « relations sociales », grommela Thorn.

\- Je me suis perdue moi-même à « relations sociales », répliqua Ophélie. Ce qu’il nous faut, c’est Archibald.

Les grimaces que lui rendirent les deux autres auraient été extrêmement drôles dans un autre contexte, mais dans celui ci, Ophélie se sentit juste très agacée.

\- Allons, fit-elle, réfléchissez, qui est la personne qui saurait le mieux faire parler tous ces gens ? Certainement pas l’un d’entre nous, c’est évident.

\- Vous savez, j’aurais vraiment aimé que vous n’ayez pas parfaitement raison, soupira Thorn. Mais d’un point de vu strictement rationnel, il est le plus qualifié pour cette tâche.

\- Prendre la bonne décision n’a jamais été aussi frustrant, ajouta Patience. Je vais envoyer quelqu’un le chercher.


	10. Jeux d'humains, jeux de vilains

Le processus de retrouver Archibald fut presque plus complexe que celui d’interroger neuf suspects de vol qui mentaient comme ils respiraient. Lorsque deux serviteurs envoyés le chercher rentrèrent bredouille, le trio d’enquêteurs comprit qu’il allait falloir se remonter les manches et faire les choses eux mêmes. Ophélie visita tous les miroirs de la Tour, maudissant un peu plus Archibald à chaque pièce où il ne se trouvait pas. Ce ne fut qu’après être rentrée les mains vides au Clairdelune et s’être servie la première tasse de café d’une longue série que l’animiste vit enfin son incapable d’ami au haut-de-forme montrer le bout de son nez. C’était Thorn qui l’avait trouvé, accoudé au comptoir d’un bar obscure de la ville basse, en train de faire son numéro habituel de séduction à une barmaid désabusée. Cette dernière n’avait apparemment pas bronché en voyant l’intendant attraper son client par le dos de sa veste et le traîner dehors.

\- D’accord, d’accord ! Capitula Archibald une fois que Thorn l’eut amené au quartier général. Est ce que quelqu’un aurait l’extrême amabilité de m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe ? Il a bien essayé de me briefer mais j’avoue n’avoir pas écouté.

\- Vous voyez c’est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu’il vienne, soupira Thorn.

\- Est ce que vous êtes sobre ? Interrogea Ophélie sans prêter attention à leurs paroles.

\- Je crois que la petite randonnée forcée à travers la ville basse m’a pas mal aidé à dessaouler. Qu’est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- Fournir cette équipe en compétence concernant les relations humaines.

Le visage d’Archibald se fendit d’un large sourire et il s’assit en face d’Ophélie avec son meilleur air de conspirateur.

\- Il ne m’en faut pas plus, j’en suis, dit-il. Dites moi tout.

\- Je risque d’avoir de gros problèmes si je vous dis « tout », justement, mais en résumé un vol a été commis, et il s’agit de faire parler les suspects jusqu’à ce qu’une piste se dessine.

\- Dans ce cas vous avez frappé à la bonne porte ! Qui sont-ils ces fieffés coquins ?

\- Dites moi que je rêve et qu’il n’a pas vraiment dit ça, siffla Thorn entre ses dents.

\- Non, il l’a vraiment dit, fit Ophélie d’un air vaguement désespéré.

\- Oh croyez en mon expérience, là il se retient, intervint Patience.

\- Est ce que vous voulez mon aide ou non ?!

Les trois enquêteurs mirent alors Archibald au courant de ce qu’ils savaient sur les neuf suspects. Par chance, il connaissait de nom et de réputation chacun d’entre eux, exception faite évidemment des domestiques. Sa première suggestion fut de laisser les deux factions à l’écart l’une de l’autre. « S’ils ont l’occasion de s’accuser les uns les autres nous n’avancerons jamais », justifia-t-il. Sa deuxième suggestion, bien évidemment, fut d’intégrer de l’alcool à la situation, pour mettre tout le monde à l’aise et faire tomber quelque peu les inhibitions. Selon lui, il fallait que chacun des suspects cesse de se sentir dans un interrogatoire.

Durant tout son discours, Ophélie et Thorn s’échangèrent des regards de plus en plus anxieux. Si habituellement la timidité ou l’indifférence faisaient des masques assez convaincants pour leur permettre de garder le silence et de rester à l’écart, là rien ne viendrait les sauver. Ils allaient devoir interagir activement avec beaucoup de monde, et pire encore, ils étaient supposés le faire correctement. Avec aisance. Et récolter des informations au passage. C’était beaucoup trop demander à deux inadaptés comme eux, il allait forcément y avoir des problèmes.

Cela, Archibald le savait très bien. C’est pourquoi, alors que Patience allait donner quelques instructions à des serviteurs, il vint se planter devant eux, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, dit-il en riant à moitié, vous allez tout faire foirer si vous ouvrez la bouche et tout le monde le sait. Alors je vais vous dire ce que vous allez faire. Vous allez faire ce que vous faites le mieux : la fermer, et écouter. Faites vous discrets, laissez moi mettre tout le monde à l’aise, et ensuite laissez les conversations se faire. N’intervenez que pour relancer le mouvement. Mais par pitié, ne l’ouvrez pas sans une bonne raison.

\- Ce sont les instructions les plus rassurantes que l’on m’ait donné de ma vie, souffla Ophélie. Merci.

\- Tout ce que j’aime, ne rien dire, renchérit Thorn. Garder le silence, un vrai talent.

\- Vous êtes faits l’un pour l’autre, fit Archibald.

Il avait l’air légèrement désespéré en disant cela. Les deux intéressés se regardèrent, indécis de la réaction à avoir. Le retour de Patience les dispensa finalement de réagir, car il était maintenant temps de rejoindre les suspects, toujours rassemblés dans le même grand salon. L’ambassadrice prit la tête du groupe, suivie par son frère qui prit soin de poser son haut-de-forme de travers, et ensuite par Ophélie et Thorn, qui avait toujours sa montre en main et se retenait visiblement d’en faire claquer le couvercle.

Cette fois ci, les deux factions étaient assises chacune de son côté, à la diagonale l’une de l’autre. Les têtes se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent, et les Mirages semblèrent stupéfaits de retrouver l’intrus de l’armoire avec la cellule d’enquête.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! s’exclama Archibald. Je vous prierai d’excuser la façon déplorable dont ces trois incompétents vous ont traité, ils agissaient dans l’urgence. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là pour tout arranger !

La réaction générale fut de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois en signe de surprise. Cependant il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

\- Vous aurez à manger, à boire, et la meilleure compagnie dont vous pourriez rêver dans toute la Citacielle : moi !

\- J’aime votre style, fit Alexander d’un air admiratif.

\- C’est qui ce clown ? Demanda Valentin, beaucoup moins admiratif.

\- Archibald, poète maudit, loup solitaire, cryptide de la cour et homme de goût, pour ne citer qu’une fraction de mes qualificatifs, répondit l’intéressé sans se laisser abattre.

\- Archibald, l’ancien ambassadeur ? s’étonna Victor. Celui que père et ses amis se sont donné pour mission de réduire en charpie ?

\- Ils devront faire la queue, ricana Archibald. Mais oui, c’est bien moi.

\- Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit comment vous vous étiez retrouvé dans l’armoire, M Archibald, lança le jeune homme.

\- Et bien le moment m’a l’air parfaitement choisi !

Et avec une aisance très frustrante, il alla s’asseoir dans un fauteuil en face des trois Mirages. Patience leva les yeux au ciel. Ophélie remarqua les figures étonnées des Narcotiques, de l’autre côté de la salle, et y vit une opportunité. Elle se déplaça discrètement vers eux et lança, l’air de rien :

\- Oui, il est toujours comme ça.

Elle espéra ensuite de toutes ses forces que son audace soit payante, car ignorer les conseils d’Archibald dans les premiers instants était un pari risqué. Par chance, sa remarque sembla bien reçue. Nikolas leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Vous le connaissez bien ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C’est un vieil ami.

\- Je vous plains.

\- Oh, on s’y habitue. Et impossible de s’ennuyer quand il est dans les parages.

Elle s’assit dans le cercle des anciens Déchus, qu’elle trouvait étonnamment moins effrayants que les Mirages. Peut être était-ce à cause de ses expérience avec le Chevalier et le Baron de Melchior. Nikolas hocha la tête.

\- Je veux bien vous croire. Alors, l’enquête avance-t-elle ?

\- Elle avancerait plus vite si chacun d’entre vous voulait bien cesser de mentir.

Ophélie se maudit intérieurement d’avoir répondu sans réfléchir. Cependant, la réaction ne fut pas celle escomptée. Les trois Narcotiques ricanèrent de concert, tandis que le Persuasif éclatait pour sa part d’un franc rire.

\- Tant de cran dans un si petit bout de femme, fit Otto.

\- C’est de famille, répondit Ophélie en haussant les épaules.

Si la carte de la franchise avait l’air de si bien marcher, alors c’était son jour de chance. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se montrer subtile, mais directe et impertinente, ça elle savait l’être. Généralement c’était ce qui lui attirait des problèmes. Mais ces hommes là avaient l’air d’apprécier qu’on leur réponde ainsi, alors tant mieux pour elle.

Valentin ramassa un paquet de cartes posé sur la table et commença à le mélanger d’un geste expert.

\- Vous jouez ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

\- Sans façon.

\- Vous avez raison, intervint Alexander. C’est comme le tabac, une fois commencé c’est impossible de s’arrêter.

\- Je préfère être accro au poker qu’à la clope, grommela Nikolas.

\- Ait un peu de compassion pour les pauvres gueux comme moi qui sont accro aux deux, Nick, s’esclaffa Otto.

\- Toi c’est pas que le tabac mon vieux, fit Valentin.

\- Faut bien noyer ses démons.

\- Fait gaffe, à force d’essayer de les noyer tu vas te bousiller la cervelle, l’avertit Nikolas. Et avec toutes les putains d’illusions qui traînent par ici mieux vaut garder les idées claires.

\- Si vous commencez à me dire que vous regrettez la vie hors de la capitale je ne vous croirai pas, se moqua Alexander.

\- Je suis pas à ce point un ingrat, grogna l’autre, soudain sur la défensive. Mais je suis pas comme vous Alexander, j’ai pas vécu le bannissement de mon clan, je suis né dans le Nord. Est ce que je regrette qu’on ait été réhabilité ? Bien sûr que non. Mais est ce que je pense que le monde se porterait sacrément mieux avec un peu moins de ces connards de Mirages ? Mille fois oui !

Il sembla réaliser trop tard qu’il s’était emporté et jeta à Ophélie un regard méfiant.

\- C’est pas un facteur incriminant hein ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis en pause, M Nikolas, le rassura la jeune femme. Quant à mes opinions sur le sujet, je compte bien les garder pour moi.

\- J’ignore ce que vous avez contre les illusions, reprit Alexander d’un ton léger. Je trouve que sans elles la vie manquerait de piquant.

\- Qu’est ce que je peux répondre à une connerie pareille ?

Il s’avéra qu’il n’eut pas à répondre quoi que ce soit, car c’est à ce moment là que Valentin commença à distribuer les cartes. Les quatre hommes sortirent alors de leurs poches des poignées de jetons qu’ils organisèrent par couleur devant eux. Alexander en avait significativement plus que les autres. Ophélie mit un instant avant de comprendre qu’ils gardaient les gains de leurs parties précédentes sur eux. Pendant un moment il n’y eut pas de paroles de dites, chacun se concentrant simplement sur le jeu. Puis la manche commença et quelques piques furent échangées.

C’est alors qu’Archibald trouva judicieux de migrer de ce côté de la salle. Il arriva d’un pas théâtral et demanda, tout sourire :

\- Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Alexander l’invita aussitôt à s’asseoir, et les trois Narcotiques acquiescèrent à leur tour, un peu à contrecœur. Ils semblaient se méfier de lui, mais le connaissant, Ophélie savait que ça n’allait pas durer. Sentant qu’il était temps pour elle de laisser faire le professionnel, elle céda sa place à son ami et se détourna du groupe d’anciens Déchus pour se diriger vers celui des Mirages.

Patience était déjà assise parmi eux et Ophélie n’attira aucun regard en venant s’installer à côté d’elle. Dame Élise était plongée dans un débat apparemment houleux avec Maxime, ce qui se traduisait surtout par un long monologue de la part de la tante et un silence de plus en plus désapprobateur de la part du neveu.

\- Je vous le dis Maxime, c’est une honte ce que votre école de danse est devenue ! L’amour de l’art est inexistant, tout ce qui les intéresse c’est de former des professionnels à la chaîne ! Si vous aviez été moins talentueux jamais vous n’auriez réussi à tirer quoi que ce soit de l’enseignement de ces incompétents !

\- Ma tante …

\- Ils ont commit leur dernière erreur en me refusant le poste de professeur, je vous le dis Maxime, ils auront coulé avant la prochaine saison !

\- Ma tante c’est de la première école de ballet du Pôle que vous parlez, celle qui a formé toutes les étoiles qui ont brillé depuis des décennies, celle qui est reconnue dans toutes les Arches, celle qui va me permettre d’intégrer des concours mondiaux. Elle ne va pas couler de si tôt.

\- Voyons comment vous vous débrouillerez à votre première représentation à la capitale avant de parler de concours mondiaux. Je maintiens que vous n’êtes pas prêt à vous produire ici, surtout pas devant le Seigneur Farouk.

Ophélie réprima un sourire narquois. Si elle avait pu, elle, raconter des histoires qui avaient plu à Farouk, alors Maxime qui semblait déjà célèbre ne devrait rencontrer aucune difficulté à se faire un nom dans la Tour. Cependant la remarque de sa tante sembla fragiliser la certitude du jeune homme, qui baissa la tête. L’animiste voulut le rassurer, mais Patience la devança.

\- Je pense que vous ferez une entrée inoubliable à la Tour, dit l’ambassadrice. Vous avez indubitablement du talent.

\- Le talent ne suffit pas, fit Maxime. Il faut arriver à la perfection.

\- Si c’est le Seigneur Farouk qui vous intimide, sachez qu’il est loin d’être un public difficile, intervint Ophélie.

\- A vrai dire c’est plutôt la cour qui m’inquiète. Mais j’espère de tout cœur que vous avez raison.

\- Il n’a jamais été officiellement présenté à la cour, ajouta Victor. Ça sera son grand moment de gloire.

\- Tu n’es pas très rassurant là Vicky.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance, déclara l’animiste. Et dites vous que quoi qu’il arrive, vous ne pourrez jamais faire pire que moi.

\- Vous n’avez pas l’air de vous en être trop mal sortie, fit remarquer Victor.

\- Mes pouvoirs m’ont quelque peu sauvé la mise je le reconnais, mais croyez moi si j’avais reçu une couronne pour chaque menace de mort qu’on m’a faite ce dernier mois, je serais la personne la plus riche de l’Arche.

\- Il faut reconnaître que vous êtes venue ici pour épouser l’homme le plus détesté de tout le Pôle, répondit Patience. C’est un peu chercher les ennuis vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Je n’ai pas cherché les ennuis. On m’a attrapée par la peau du cou et on m’a jeté dedans. Et le pire c’est que je ne regrette rien.

\- Voilà une histoire que j’aimerai entendre, fit Élise d’un air intrigué.

\- Je ne peux pourtant pas la raconter sans briser de nombreuses promesses. Et puis il faut reconnaître que je fais une très mauvaise conteuse.

\- Espérons dans ce cas que vous faites une bonne enquêtrice.

Ophélie voulut répondre « Espérons en effet », mais jugea préférable de garder le silence. Le silence fut d’ailleurs l’option choisie par tout le monde pendant un moment. Ce n’était cependant pas un silence pesant, juste le silence d’un groupe de personnes n’ayant plus rien à se dire. Distraitement, Victor leva une main et commença à faire apparaître des étincelles. Une flamme suivit, qu’il fit passer d’une main à l’autre et changer de couleur. Son frère tenta de l’imiter, mais ses résultats étaient nettement inférieurs. Frustré, Maxime fit disparaître son illusion à moitié tissée. Victor le remarqua et lui adressa un sourire confiant.

\- Je t’ai déjà dis plusieurs fois, ne te concentre pas que sur la forme, conseilla-t-il. Essaie plutôt d’imaginer ce que ça ferait si la flamme était vraiment là. Qu’est ce que tu ressentirait. La fascination, le danger, la chaleur … Et là, tu verras qu’elle se comportera de façon beaucoup plus naturelle.

\- Comme Stan, tout au ressentit, fit Maxime avec une pointe d’amertume.

\- T’es pas obligé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie Max.

\- Pardon. Tu me connais, quand je suis perturbé je suis sarcastique.

Victor se mordit la lèvre inférieure, visiblement en proie à une réflexion intense, puis il claqua des doigts, faisant disparaître la flamme, et leva les yeux vers Ophélie.

\- Je peux vous poser une question déplacée ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Seulement si je peux me permettre de ne pas y répondre si je la juge trop déplacée.

\- Naturellement.

\- Alors allez y.

\- Est ce que vous avez été témoin du procès de Stanislav ?

Ophélie se figea, prise au dépourvu.

\- Qu’est ce qui vous fait penser que j’aurais pu en être témoin ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

\- Vous êtes enquêtrice, fit Victor en haussant les épaules.

\- Victor vous ne devriez pas poser ce genre de questions, le rabroua Élise.

\- Oui, j’étais là, répondit Ophélie.

\- Est ce que le procès était juste ?

\- Aussi juste qu’il pouvait l’être pour un enfant obsessionnel ayant commit un quasi génocide.

Victor hocha la tête, les yeux baissés. Il avait l’air profondément triste. Maxime lui mit une main sur l’épaule, l’air sombre lui aussi. Élise avait les lèvres pincées de désapprobation, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Je suis désolé d’en parler, fit Victor qui avait perdu toute son assurance. Il a fait énormément de mal et il fallait qu’il soit puni. Mais on n’efface pas une enfance de souvenirs comme ça. Le cousin Stan, c’était comme notre petit frère à Maxime et à moi. On lui a pratiquement apprit à faire ses lacets. C’est lui qui m’a aidé à arriver à mon niveau d’illusionnisme. Comprenez que son bannissement soit … un peu dur à avaler pour nous.

\- Monsieur je vous déconseille de révéler autant d’informations personnelles devant une enquêtrice, intervint Ivana de sa voix mécanique.

Son intervention fit sursauter tout le monde. Ophélie avait momentanément oublié la présence des deux serviteurs, qui avaient pourtant assisté à toute la conversation. Elle leva les yeux vers Ivana, qui la regardait froidement. Il y avait quelque chose au fond de son œil unique qui donnait l’impression d’être transpercé de part en part. Pourtant, l’animiste soutint son regard.

\- Pensez vous que je sois une menace pour votre protégé ? Demanda-t-elle très directement.

\- Je conseille Monsieur, rien de plus.

\- Je sais ce que je fais Ivana, protesta Victor. Et rien de tout ça n’est incriminant.

\- Monsieur devrait tout de même faire attention à ce qu’il révèle, suggéra Gilles le majordome.

\- Merci beaucoup Gilles et Ivana de nous faire paraître suspects quand Vicky essayait de redorer notre blason, siffla Maxime d’un ton sarcastique.

\- Ce que nous essayons de dire, fit le majordome avec prudence, c’est que parler sans retenue devant des représentants de la justice peut s’avérer risqué.

\- Oh oui, je me sens tellement en danger que j’en tremble.

Le ton acerbe de Maxime sembla convaincre le serviteur de ne pas insister, aussi se mura-t-il dans le silence, non sans avoir jeté un regard assassin à Ivana qui elle l’ignora copieusement, trop occupée à fixer le vide droit devant elle. Ophélie regretta de ne pas pouvoir se mêler à eux comme elle le faisait avec leurs patrons. Leur dynamique avait l’air très particulière. De ce que la jeune femme avait pu déduire, ils se détestaient cordialement, mais leur professionnalisme était assez grand pour qu’ils puissent travailler ensemble sans accroc.

\- Max il faut que tu te calme, fit Victor en riant à moitié.

\- Pardon. Je crois que cette situation me met plus mal à l’aise que je ne pensais.

\- Pourquoi, c’est toi le voleur et tu flippe parce que la mallette est planquée sous ton fauteuil ?

\- Pourquoi j’aurais fais une chose pareille ?

\- Je sais pas moi, c’est à toi de nous le dire.

\- Et toi, qui me dis que c’est pas sous ton fauteuil à toi qu’elle est cette mallette ?

\- D’accord, je l’avoue, c’est moi qui ai fait le coup, je voulais attirer l’attention de la jolie enquêtrice étrangère.

L’expression d’Ophélie resta coincés quelque part entre la stupeur et l’hilarité. Maxime se prit le visage entre les mains et secoua la tête. Élise fronça les sourcils d’un air très désapprobateur. Les deux serviteurs levèrent de concert les yeux au ciel. Patience fut soudain très absorbée par la brillance de son verni à ongles. Enfin, Victor perdit toute assurance en constatant que sa plaisanterie était tombée à l’eau. Il adressa à Ophélie un sourire gêné, et l’animiste rit de bon cœur.

\- J’espère pour vous que mon mari n’a pas entendu ce petit trait d’esprit, dit-elle.

\- Trop tard, fit la voix de Thorn derrière elle. Espérez plutôt que je ne trouve rien de compromettant dans votre dossier.

\- Thorn je vous en prie, ce jeune homme plaisantait, soupira Ophélie.

\- Et il n’a pas encore de dossier, et je ne suis pas ce genre d’homme. Vous pouvez recommencer à respirer M Victor.

L’intéressé, qui s’était décomposé comme jamais personne ne s’était décomposé en voyant Thorn s’approcher, sembla quelque peu rassuré. Il garda cependant les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures pendant un moment, question de prudence.

\- Voilà qui vous apprendra peut être a faire preuve d’un peu plus de maturité Victor, déclara Élise, l’air dur. Et vous ne devriez pas plaisanter sur le crime non plus.

\- Ma tante avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je crois que Victor fait un très bon travail à détendre l’atmosphère, intervint Maxime.

\- Vous pourrez me contredire quand votre carrière aura dépassé la mienne, jeune homme.

\- Très bien, rendez-vous dans deux jours dans ce cas.

Maxime se leva et se tourna vers Patience.

\- Ai-je la permission de quitter cette salle pour aller m’entraîner ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Un employé du Clairdelune devra rester avec vous à tout moment, le prévint l’ambassadrice.

\- Si vous pouvez me trouver quelqu’un qui sait jouer du piano ça serait encore mieux.

\- Pas la peine, je viens avec toi, fit Victor en se levant à son tour. J’avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes de toute façon.

Patience les accompagna à l’extérieur du salon, Ivana sur leurs talons, laissant Ophélie et Thorn seuls face à Élise et son majordome. La Mirage suivit le départ de Maxime d’un regard noir, les bras croisés.

\- Sale petit prétentieux, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Comme s’il suffisait de se laisser pousser les cheveux et de savoir faire le grand écart pour se prétendre artiste.

\- Vous avez l’air très passionnée, remarqua Ophélie, espérant que cela suffirait à la faire parler.

\- J’ai consacré ma vie à l’art, répondit Élise avec fierté. J’ai du me battre pour me faire un nom dans le milieu de la scène, j’ai mérité ma gloire. Pour mon impertinent de neveu tout est trop facile. Il n’a aucune notion de la valeur de ce qu’il accomplit.

\- Et pourtant c’est son nom qui est écrit en grand sur les programmes de l’opéra, fit Thorn. Quelle injustice.

Il fallait bien connaître l’homme pour reconnaître la pointe de sarcasme qui se cachait dans sa voix. Ophélie la perçut très nettement, mais Élise passa totalement a côté et se laissa emporter dans son discours enflammé.

\- Absolument ! J’ai de plus en plus le sentiment que dans cette ville ceux qui fournissent un vrai travail sont toujours relégués à l’arrière plan, au profit de petits chanceux qui accumulent les privilèges. Et ensuite ils viennent vous parler de modernisation, d’évolution, d’adaptation ! Ils essaient de vous faire croire qu’il serait bon de créer plus de liens entre les Arches ! Ridicule ! Il n’y a rien qui a fait plus de mal à notre société que les liens avec les autres Arches ! Que chacun reste dans son coin et le monde ne s’en portera que mieux.

Ophélie fit de son mieux pour garder un visage parfaitement neutre alors que les mots de Dame Élise semblaient piquer son cerveau avec leur teneur élevée en stupidité. Elle nota également qu’il y avait là un tout premier mobile sérieux à considérer. La Mirage parla encore pendant plusieurs minutes, répétant essentiellement la même chose, avant de montrer les premiers signes de fatigue. Elle ordonna alors à son majordome d’aller lui chercher quelque chose à boire.

\- Je crois, intervint Thorn, qu’il serait temps de nous remettre au travail.

\- Très juste, acquiesça Ophélie.

Elle se leva en essayant du mieux qu’elle pouvait de cacher son soulagement.

\- C’était un plaisir de discuter avec vous Mme Élise, mais il faut vraiment que nous retournions préparer la suite de l’enquête, dit-elle avec professionnalisme.

\- Tant mieux, plus vite vous aurez trouvé le coupable et plus vite nous pourrons sortir d’ici.

\- Je vais chercher Archibald, fit Thorn. Partez devant.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. C’est à ce moment là que Patience rentra, très surprise de trouver l’animiste sur le point de partir. Ophélie lui dit qu’ils allaient bientôt boucler cette partie de l’enquête, et l’ambassadrice approuva. De toute manière au moment où Maxime et Victor étaient partis il avait été clair que cette petite session bavardage touchait à sa fin.

\- Pouvez vous me rendre un service et aller chercher M Marcus si vous partez ? Demanda Patience. Il a été installé pas loin de mon bureau.

\- Entendu. Rendez-vous au quartier général.

Ophélie quitta le salon et accueillit le silence et la fraîcheur des couloirs avec soulagement. Elle réalisait tout juste à quel point ces échanges l’avaient épuisée. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime depuis ce matin et elle n’avait eu que peu d’occasions de se reposer. Quel calvaire. Elle aurait tant aimé que tout s’arrête à l’interrogatoire, que le coupable, qui qu’il soit, ait été débusqué grâce au détecteur de mensonges, et qu’elle ait pu retourner au manoir et à la tranquillité.

Elle voyait assez précisément où Marcus avait dû être installé, aussi n’hésita-t-elle pas sur le chemin à prendre. Elle monta un escalier, traversa un couloir, et décida pour faire plus court de passer par l’un des passages réservés aux domestiques. Au vu de l’heure et du nombre restreint d’invités, elle ne fut pas surprise de le trouver vide. Cependant alors qu’elle était sur le point de ressortir dans le couloir où se trouvait la chambre du messager, des voix distantes attirèrent son attention.

La jeune femme s’approcha sur la pointe des pieds, et put très nettement entendre le timbre très particulier d’Ivana la garde-du-corps.

\- Vous n’avez rien contre moi, déclara-t-elle froidement.

\- Bien au contraire, je sais exactement comment vous faire tomber.

C’était Gilles. L’entendre s’exprimer sur un ton aussi menaçant avait quelque chose d’étrange. Ophélie retint son souffle et écouta avec une attention redoublée.

\- C’est lui ou vous, reprit le majordome. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas que quiconque voit ce qu’il y a sous votre cache-œil. Alors vous avez intérêt à suivre les instructions à la lettre.

Ivana resta silencieuse un bref moment, puis, d’un ton résigné, elle déclara :

\- D’accord, si vous y tenez.

\- Je suis content que nous ayons pu avoir cette conversation, fit Gilles.

Puis le silence, suivit par des bruits de pas se rapprochant dangereusement. Ophélie fila en vitesse, toujours en train d’essayer de comprendre ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. Elle émergea dans le couloir et alla frapper à la porte de Marcus. Ce dernier vint lui ouvrir prestement, avec sur le visage un sourire qui s’effaça dès qu’il posa les yeux sur le visage grave de sa consœur.

\- Il s’est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, alarmé.

\- Non, soupira Ophélie. Mais plus cette enquête avance, plus j’ai le sentiment que nous avons mis les pieds dans le plus grand bourbier du monde.


	11. Intermission

Accompagnée de Marcus, Ophélie retourna vers le bureau dans lequel la cellule d’enquête avait établit son quartier général. La conversation qu’elle venait de surprendre lui tournait dans la tête, et avec elle toutes les questions qui en découlaient. Pour quelle raison Gilles faisait-il chanter Ivana ? Quelle information à son sujet connaissait-il pour qu’elle accepte aussi facilement ? Elle ne semblait pas du genre à paniquer à la première menace, alors c’était sans aucun doute important. Et pourquoi avait-il parlé du cache-œil ? Et quel genre de réponse à du chantage était « si vous y tenez » ? Tout cela était juste assez pour éveiller la curiosité de la jeune femme sans pour autant lui apporter assez d’éléments pour former une théorie. Elle allait devoir en parler avec les autres avant d’entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au quartier général, les trois autres étaient déjà là. Patience était assise à la table et écrivait furieusement dans un petit carnet. Archibald était assis sur un siège, un verre à la main. Thorn était debout dans un coin, comme à son habitude. L’entrée d’Ophélie et Marcus ne sembla pas interrompre grand-chose. La jeune femme alla aussitôt s’asseoir, lasse.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux dire que j’ai du nouveau, mais j’ai quelque chose, fit elle en soupirant. Et vous ?

\- Un début de migraine qui promet d’être catastrophique, grommela Patience. Et quelques maigres informations.

\- Trois mobiles potentiels qui peinent à tenir la route, proposa Thorn. Et une idée assez claire des relations entre les suspects.

\- Beaucoup d’informations très intéressantes mais malheureusement inutiles à notre cas, lança Archibald d’un ton jovial.

\- Vous faites des enquêteurs désastreux, remarqua Marcus.

\- Nous n’avions étonnamment pas besoin d’avis extérieur pour nous en rendre compte, répondit Thorn. Qu’est ce que vous avez trouvé Ophélie ?

\- J’ai surpris une conversation très suspecte entre Gilles et Ivana. Apparemment le majordome fait du chantage à la garde-du-corps. Il la menaçait de révéler une information qui aurait ruiné sa carrière.

\- Un classique. Et qu’est ce qu’il voulait en échange de son silence ? Interrogea Patience.

\- Je n’ai pas pu le déterminer, mais Ivana a accepté aussitôt. C’est sans doute quelque chose de gros.

\- En temps normal j’aurais sans doute dis qu’il n’y a rien de plus normal que du chantage entre serviteurs dans les couloirs déserts, fit Archibald. Mais là ça vaut sans doute le coup de creuser un peu. Le timing par rapport au vol est diablement serré.

\- Je seconde, approuva Thorn.

\- Oui, mais comment ? s’inquiéta Ophélie. Nous ne pouvons pas leur en parler directement sans risquer que le majordome fasse quelque chose de dangereux, je me trompe ?

\- C’est vrai que la question se pose, en effet, acquiesça Patience.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence pendant lequel chacun des enquêteurs resta plongé dans ses propres pensées. Puis Marcus se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence et chaque regard se tourna vers lui.

\- Ophélie a dit que vous vouliez me voir, dit-il à l’ambassadrice.

\- Oui, c’est juste, répondit Patience. J’avais quelques précisions à vous demander quant à la journée d’aujourd’hui, ce que vous avez fait, à qui vous avez parlé, vous voyez le tableau.

\- Je vous écoute, déclara Marcus en s’asseyant en face d’elle.

\- En dehors des trois Mirages et de leurs serviteurs, à qui avez vous parlé qui n’était ni présent dans cette pièce, ni un membre de la Toile ?

\- La Toile ?

\- Quelqu’un qui portait ce tatouage sur le front, précisa l’ambassadrice en désignant sa marque.

\- Eh bien … Plusieurs membres du personnel du Clairdelune pour des raisons évidentes, une femme très curieuse aux paupières tatouées comme les trois autres, elle voulait savoir d’où je venais et je le lui ai dis mais je ne lui ai pas dis pourquoi j’étais là. Et aussi un drôle de type qui m’a demandé si j’avais de la drogue dans ma mallette. Il avait des tatouages sur les tempes, un de chaque côté.

\- Est ce qu’à tout hasard il était mal rasé et portait un costume à rayures grises et blanches ? Demanda Ophélie.

\- Oui, effectivement, confirma Marcus.

\- Otto, soupira la jeune animiste. Addict à plus que le poker, c’est bien ce qu’il avait dit.

\- Probablement lui effectivement, acquiesça Archibald.

\- Il s’est montré très insistant, ajouta l’animiste roux. Puis un autre homme en costume rayé est venu le chercher et il est parti un peu à contrecœur.

\- Et de quatre mobiles potentiels bancals, commenta Thorn. S’il lui fallait sa dose il aura peut être dérobé la mallette.

\- Toujours ça de prit, fit Archibald.

\- Avez vous remarqué un signe distinctif chez la femme qui est venue vous demander vos origines ? Demanda Patience.

\- Hum … Une robe turquoise et un collier de perles, c’est tout ce dont je me souviens, répondit Marcus. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois tout le monde se ressemble par ici.

\- Cunégonde, intervint Thorn. C’est à elle que vous avez parlé.

\- C’est juste, c’est ça qu’elle portait, confirma Ophélie.

\- Ses perles n’étaient pas bien alignées …

Ophélie se mordit l’intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Elle n’aurait surtout pas voulu lui faire croire qu’elle se moquait. Au contraire, elle trouvait son attention au détail bluffante. Mais ce genre de commentaires de sa part avait toujours un parfait timing comique et il était impossible de ne pas les trouver amusants.

\- Si c’était bien elle, alors aucun lien avec l’enquête, déclara Archibald. Elle est en froid avec la quasi totalité de sa famille, et Élise la déteste cordialement. Aucune chance qu’elle soit liée à tout ça.

\- Tant mieux, moins j’ai à me trouver à proximité de cette femme et mieux je me porte, fit Ophélie. Bien, et maintenant ?

\- Je pense que le mieux à faire est d’organiser une fouille complète du domaine, dit Patience. Ce sera fait demain. Pour l’instant je suggère que nous essayons tous de nous reposer un peu. Sans offense, Ophélie, vous avez l’air à deux doigts de tomber raide morte.

\- En voilà une idée qu’elle est glorieuse, soupira l’animiste.

\- Il vaut mieux que nous restions tous au domaine cette nuit, poursuivit Patience. M l’intendant je sais que vous mourrez d’envie de retourner vous enfermer dans votre bureau mais nous allons avoir besoin de vous sur place.

\- Je ne vais nulle part.

\- Et vous, M Archibald, je vous en conjure, restez sobre. Ou du moins à un niveau d’ébriété contrôlé.

\- Ce n’est pas une promesse que je suis certain de pouvoir tenir, mais entendu, je ferais de mon mieux.

\- Très bien, alors tous autant que vous êtes vous pouvez disposer. Quelqu’un vous trouvera des chambres.

Tous obtempérèrent et sortirent du bureau. Cependant, désœuvrés comme ils l’étaient, ils ne se dispersèrent pas tout de suite. Ils restèrent un moment debout dans le couloirs, en silence, à se jeter des brefs regards avant de retourner à la contemplation de ses chaussures.

\- Ça me gêne de devoir vous laisser vous débrouiller seuls, fit Marcus, brisant le silence. J’aimerai pouvoir vous aider davantage mais malheureusement à part fabriquer des vêtements et dresser des objets je ne sais pas faire grand-chose. Si seulement j’avais mieux surveillé ma mallette …

\- Ne vous sentez pas coupable, répondit Ophélie. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

\- On fait toujours un meilleur stratège une fois la bataille perdue, ajouta Archibald.

\- Il est possible que nous ne nous voyions pas demain, dit le messager. Alors je crois qu’il vaut mieux que je vous dise au revoir maintenant. Ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance à tous. Si un jour par hasard vous deviez descendre sur Anima, ce serait avec joie que j’accepterai que vous me rendiez visite. Vous pourrez me raconter comment toute cette affaire s’est finie. A moins qu’Artémis ne me renvoie ici avec sa réponse.

\- Vous aurez de nos nouvelles, ne vous inquiétez pas, l’assura Ophélie.

\- Il se raconte des tas d’histoires extravagantes à votre sujet sur Anima, Ophélie. Je peux désormais témoigner qu’elles sont toutes bien en dessous de la réalité. C’était un véritable honneur de vous rencontrer. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Il lui offrit une poignée de main chaleureuse avant de présenter ses respects aux deux hommes et se retourner vers sa chambre. Les trois autres le suivirent silencieusement des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit plus visible, puis se regardèrent brièvement entre eux.

\- Bon, fit Archibald. Si vous m’excuserez la vulgarité, on est pas dans la merde.

\- Dire que j’avançais enfin dans ma paperasse, grommela Thorn.

\- Dire que ne pensais ne plus jamais avoir à mener d’enquête criminelle, soupira Ophélie.

\- Voyons le bon côté des choses ! Nous sommes au Clairdelune, le domaine est vide, et nous avons tout le temps libre du monde. Il faut en profiter.

\- Je crois que pour ma part je vais trouver la première surface confortable disponible, m’y écrouler et dormir jusqu’à l’été prochain, déclara l’animiste.

\- J’aime bien ce programme, approuva Thorn. Ça vous dérange si je vous imite ?

\- Si vous me disiez que vous alliez faire passionnément l’amour toute la nuit je vous pardonnerai éventuellement d’être aussi ennuyeux, mais j’ai le sentiment que ce n’est pas ce qui est prévu … fit Archibald d’un air vaguement abattu. Qui m’a fichu des amis pareils ?

\- Vous même j’en ai bien peur, répondit Ophélie. Vous pourriez très bien passer votre temps avec des gens amusants mais vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à soit coucher avec, soit vous en faire des ennemis mortels, généralement à cause de l’option numéro un. Je viens de réaliser que je mourrais de faim, où peut on trouver à manger dans cette maison de l’horreur lorsqu’on est pas un serviteur ?

\- Suivez moi, fit son ami avec un sourire en coin. Des fois j’ai besoin que vous me rappeliez pourquoi je vous apprécie, merci de le faire avec un tel brio.

Après un bref crochet à la cuisine où Ophélie comprit à quel point elle avait eut faim à mesure qu’elle dévorait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, le trio fut approché par un serviteur du Clairdelune qui signala à la jeune femme et à Thorn que leur chambre était prête. Tous deux se regardèrent brièvement, ne comprenant ni l’un ni l’autre pourquoi diable quelqu’un aurait eut l’idée saugrenue de leur faire partager une chambre. Puis ils se souvinrent qu’ils étaient désormais officiellement, publiquement mariés. Évidemment qu’ils partageaient une chambre, c’était du sens commun. Ophélie se sentit incroyablement embarrassée d’avoir mit si longtemps à se rappeler ce détail qui la concernait pourtant beaucoup plus que le serviteur moyen.

Ils furent ainsi conduits à travers le château, non sans avoir récolté au passage un regard moqueur de la part d’Archibald. Le serviteur les laissa devant une porte à l’étage en précisant que s’ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit le personnel se tenait à leur disposition, puis disparut dans les méandres de l’espace distordu du domaine.

\- Je ne m’y fais pas, soupira Thorn.

\- Moi non plus, répondit Ophélie.

\- Le fait que nous nous soyons vus trois jours en un mois joue peut être.

\- Un mois déjà ? Il se passe tellement de choses que je perd la notion du temps.

\- Bienvenue au Pôle.

Sur ces mots, Thorn poussa la porte et s’effaça pour laisser Ophélie entrer. Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil à la chambre. C’était une suite générique du domaine, luxueuse certes mais moins que d’autres. Et, bien entendu, ce qui tombait parfaitement sous le sens, il n’y avait qu’un seul lit. Ophélie avait lu son lot de romances moyennes, et dans beaucoup de ces romans on pouvait sentir lorsque l’auteur ou l’autrice en avait assez de voir les personnages se tourner autour et commençait à forcer pour les voir se rapprocher. C’était exactement le sentiment que cette situation lui inspirait, et elle n’était pas certaine d’en apprécier les implications. Elle leva les yeux vers Thorn, qui avait prit son expression la plus désabusée.

\- Je ne sais même pas à quoi je m’attendais, dit-il. Le divan est pour moi j’imagine.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Fit Ophélie, interloquée.

\- Je pars du principe que dormir ensemble est exclu, alors vous, qui avez largement plus besoin de dormir que moi, devriez avoir le lit.

\- Et hum … Pourquoi partir de ce principe là ? Ce lit est largement assez grand pourtant. Je crois que dans ma famille on y rentrerait au moins quatre personnes. Où est le problème ?

\- Hum … hésita Thorn. J’ai supposé …

\- Vous avez encore assumé que je trouvais toute proximité avec vous insupportable n’est ce pas ?

\- Peut être ?

\- Qu’est ce qu’il faut que je fasse pour que vous compreniez enfin que ça n’est pas le cas ?

\- Je ne sais honnêtement pas. L’idée que quiconque puisse m’apprécier sincèrement sans arrière pensée va avoir besoin de temps pour intégrer mon esprit.

Ophélie le regarda d’un air profondément désolée, mais il détourna le regard, mal à l’aise. Ne sachant trop que faire elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, et lorsqu’il reporta son regard sur elle, elle lui adressa un sourire timide.

\- Vous êtes quelqu’un de bien, dit-elle. Et je vous apprécie beaucoup. Essayez déjà de vous souvenir de ça.

\- Je me souviens de tout, répondit Thorn, par habitude.

\- Alors vous ne devriez rencontrer aucune difficulté. Si dormir avec moi vous met mal à l’aise je comprendrai totalement. Sachez simplement que ce n’est pas mon cas.

En toute honnêteté, elle se demandait elle-même comment l’idée de se retrouver dans un lit avec Thorn faisait pour ne pas l’embarrasser profondément. Tous deux se regardèrent un bref moment en silence, ne sachant ni l’un ni l’autre quoi dire. Puis Thorn dégagea délicatement ses main de celles de la jeune femme.

\- Je vais encore voir ce que je peux faire pour l’enquête, tant que j’ai tous les éléments bien en tête, déclara-t-il. Je vous rejoindrai sans doute plus tard.

\- Tâchez de ne pas me réveiller, fit Ophélie avec humour.

\- J’y veillerai. Et hum … Merci. D’être là pour moi.

\- C’est avec plaisir.

Thorn baissa les yeux, l’air gêné, et Ophélie ressentit une certaine satisfaction. Pour une fois que ce n’était pas l’inverse. Il quitta ensuite la chambre non sans un bref regard en arrière, la laissant seule et pensive. Maintenant qu’elle était terminée, la jeune femme avait peine à imaginer que cette conversation ait été réelle. Cependant c’était le sentiment qu’elle avait après chaque conversation un peu personnelle qu’elle avait avec Thorn, alors elle n’en tint pas plus compte que cela et préféra retirer les vêtements superflus et aller se coucher.

Elle s’endormit presque aussitôt sa tête posée sur l’oreiller, les lectures intensives et le stress l’ayant épuisée plus qu’elle n’aurait voulu l’admettre. Cependant l’enquête semblait déterminée à ne pas la laisser en paix, même en rêve.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur une grande salle en pierre nue, éclairée d’une lumière blanche et crue dont elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer la source. En face d’elle, les neuf suspects se tenaient debout en arc de cercle et la regardaient avec une animosité non dissimulée. Ne contrôlant pas ses mouvements elle s’approcha pas à pas d’eux, et réalisa alors qu’ils portaient tous une mallette identique à celle de Marcus.

\- Laquelle est la vrai ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- A vous de nous le dire, répondirent les suspects à l’unisson.

L’écho de leurs voix jointes résonna contre les murs de pierre et Ophélie se sentit tout à coup très effrayée. Elle avança vers le premier suspect en partant de la gauche. C’était Otto. Elle lui prit la mallette des mains et l’ouvrit. Elle était vide. La jeune femme passa alors au suivant, Valentin, et ouvrit sa mallette à lui. Cette fois elle était pleine de feuilles blanches qui s’envolèrent et s’éparpillèrent partout sur le sol. La suivante, celle de Nikolas, contenait un unique morceau de charbon de bois. Dans celle tenue par Alexander, dont le sourire figé était des plus effrayants, elle trouva un liquide noir qui se déversa sur le sol et tâcha ses gants avant de disparaître. Puis vint le tour d’Élise dont la mallette contenait une enveloppe. Ophélie la déchira pour découvrir le message qu’elle contenait. Un seul mot, « Perdu », était écrit sur la feuille pliée.

\- Non, chuchota-t-elle. Pas encore.

Elle passa à Victor. Sa mallette à lui contenait une flamme qu’il fit disparaître en claquant des doigts. Elle fut alors remplacée par une paire de lunettes rondes, comme celles du Chevalier. La jeune femme jeta rageusement le tout par terre et s’avança vers Maxime. Lorsqu’elle ouvrit sa mallette, elle y trouva toutes les affaires de Marcus.

\- Celle ci, souffla-t-elle. C’est la vraie.

\- Comment est ce que je pourrais le savoir ? Répondit Maxime. Je n’ai jamais vu ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur.

\- Est ce que c’est vous ?

\- Vous êtes en train de rêver. Rien de tout ça n’a de sens.

Ophélie hocha lentement la tête. C’est vrai. Tout ceci n’était qu’un rêve. Elle ne devait pas le prendre au sérieux. Elle referma la mallette et la posa avant de faire face à Gilles et de lui prendre la sienne. Dans celle là aussi, il y avait une enveloppe, et lorsqu’elle la déchira et déplia son contenu, elle trouva le mot « Imposteur ».

\- Qui ? Demanda-t-elle. Moi ? Lui ? Quelqu’un d’autre ? Qui est l’imposteur ?

\- A qui parlez vous ? Fit le majordome.

Frustrée, elle froissa le papier et le jeta au loin. Il disparut de son champ de vision, et elle fit face au dernier des suspects, Ivana. Elle lui prit sa mallette, et l’ouvrit pour voir ce qu’elle contenait. Ophélie tiqua en découvrant un cache-œil et leva les yeux vers le visage de la garde-du-corps. Là où aurait dû se trouver le cache-œil, il y avait désormais un trou donnant sur un vide noir et sans fond. Ophélie voulut détourner les yeux, fuir, hurler, mais ne parvint qu’à fixer avec horreur le vide dans le visage d’Ivana. C’est alors que quelque chose se dessina à l’intérieur du trou. Peu à peu ce quelque chose devint quelqu’un, qui s’approchait lentement mais sûrement de la jeune femme. Cette dernière fut incapable de reconnaître la silhouette dans le vide, jusqu’à ce que son œil se colle à l’endroit même où devrait se situer celui de la garde-du-corps. Cet œil, c’était celui de Farouk.

Ophélie hurla alors de toutes ses force et se réveilla brusquement, en sueur, à bout de souffle. Elle se redressa en position assise et resta ainsi un moment, laissant le choc passer. C’est alors qu’une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit la voix de Thorn près d’elle. Ce n’était qu’un rêve.

La jeune femme se rallongea lentement et trouva, tout près d’elle, une masse de chaleur humaine contre laquelle elle vint instinctivement se blottir. Son cœur cessa alors progressivement de tambouriner contre ses côtes, et sa respiration se calma. Tout allait bien, elle n’était pas seule. D’abord surpris, Thorn vint bientôt passer un bras autour d’elle, l’attirant contre lui, et Ophélie ferma les yeux sans la moindre angoisse. Elle se rendormit peu après.

Lorsqu’elle se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard et suite à des rêves beaucoup moins dérangeants, elle passa un temps bien trop long à se demander où elle était, ce qu’était ce monticule de chaleur contre lequel elle était blottie, et pourquoi tout avait l’odeur de Thorn. Puis la partie de son cerveau où se produisaient les déductions se réveilla à son tour et elle sourit à travers les brumes du sommeil. Il l’avait rejointe finalement.

Au bout d’un moment, Ophélie rassembla finalement le courage de bouger. Elle prit toutes les précautions du monde en se dégageant de l’étreinte du géant endormi à ses côtés et frissonna lorsque la couverture tomba de ses épaules. Elle attrapa ensuite ses lunettes et les posa sur son nez. Avec la pénombre de la chambre cela ne l’avançait pas à grand-chose, mais c’était surtout une question de principe. Puis elle se réfugia à nouveau du mieux qu’elle pouvait sous la couverture. De l’autre côté, Thorn remua faiblement avant d’ouvrir les yeux à son tour. Ophélie lui sourit.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle doucement.

\- Bonjour, répondit Thorn, la voix affaiblie par le sommeil.

\- Vous voyez, ça n’avait rien d’insurmontable, plaisanta la jeune femme.

\- Il est trop tôt pour la condescendance, soupira-t-il.

\- Désolée. Vous êtes extrêmement confortable, vous le savez ça ?

\- Ah oui ?

\- Faites attention, je pourrais y prendre goût.

\- Je crois que moi aussi.

Il sourit, et Ophélie se sentit subitement fondre. Elle lui sourit en retour et s’approcha lentement pour revenir se blottir près de lui. Il alluma une lampe de chevet puis se mit à caresser les cheveux de la jeune femme qui employait toute sa force mentale à réprimer le sourire idiot qui cherchait à tout prix à se dessiner sur son visage. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’on avait l’occasion de voir Thorn hors de son uniforme, et il fallait reconnaître que cette vision valait le détour. En simple chemise et les cheveux en bataille, il avait l’air beaucoup moins menaçant. En fait, il était plutôt beau. Comment n’avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt qu’il était beau ? Peut être avait-elle été trop occupée à se préoccuper de sa propre survie pour vraiment le regarder.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans rien dire, Thorn lui caressant les cheveux à un rythme parfaitement régulier, presque hypnotisant. C’est là qu’une pensée troublante traversa l’esprit d’Ophélie. Elle mourrait d’envie de l’embrasser. Cette idée, et tout ce qu’elle impliquait en terme de sentiments romantiques, induisit une pointe de panique dans le cœur de la jeune animiste. Depuis quand avait-elle envie d’embrasser Thorn ? D’embrasser qui que ce soit ?

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Thorn, inquiet.

\- Hein ? Oh, euh, oui, ce n’est rien, bredouilla Ophélie. J’étais ... perdue dans mes pensées.

\- Vous aviez l’air … préoccupée tout d’un coup.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c’était … C’était idiot.

\- Idiot comment ?

Ophélie détourna le regard, gênée. Elle ne pensait pas que ses sentiments se liraient à ce point sur son visage. Mais si elle était devenue si douée à interpréter les expressions de Thorn, il n’y avait aucune raison pour que l’inverse ne soit pas vrai également. Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante, puis se dit que s’il y avait bien un moment pour se jeter à l’eau et être sincère, c’était celui ci. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, se perdant quelque peu dans le bleu de son regard.

\- Je … commença-t-elle.

Des coups furieux à la porte les firent tous deux sursauter. Puis la voix d’Archibald leur parvint de l’autre côté du battant.

\- Désolé d’interrompre vos élans de passion avec aussi peu de délicatesse, lança-t-il, mais on a besoin de vous deux sur le pont dans un quart d’heure ! Et si vous me dites que je me suis trompé de porte une troisième putain de fois je …

\- Bon sang de bordel Archibald ! s’exclama Thorn. Oui c’est la bonne porte ! Maintenant tirez vous de là !

\- Merci de la confirmation ! Un quart d’heure les amoureux, ne soyez pas en retard !

Thorn grogna et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, frustré. Ophélie était partagée entre l’envie de tuer Archibald le plus lentement et douloureusement possible et celle de lui offrir tout ce qu’il voudrait en remerciement pour cette interruption.

\- Un jour je le jetterai par dessus bord, grommela son époux.

\- Essayez de vous contenir pour aujourd’hui, tempéra Ophélie. Allons y, le travail nous attend.

\- Dommage, je passais un bon moment. Qu’est ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

\- Ça peut attendre. Ce n’était pas important.


	12. Le Casse-Tête

A la fin des quinze minutes imparties, Ophélie et Thorn étaient fin prêts pour une nouvelle journée de pure folie et se tenaient devant la porte du quartier général, attendant le retour de Patience et Archibald. C’est celui ci qui arriva le premier, souriant, sobre, en forme et toujours aussi mal habillé. Il exécuta une parodie de révérence en guise de salut, et Ophélie sentit le niveau d’agacement de son compagnon d’infortune monter d’un cran.

\- Ah, je vois que vous avez fait vite ! s’exclama Archibald. Alors, comment se porte le couple le plus populaire de la capitale ?

\- Je vous en prie ne commencez pas, soupira Ophélie.

\- Oh, mauvaise nuit ?

\- Pas vraiment, disons plutôt qu’un incapable dont l’identité restera toujours un mystère est venu cogné violemment à notre porte ce matin alors que nous étions à peine réveillés.

\- Quel manque affligeant de manières.

Ophélie passa à un cheveu d’utiliser ses griffes pour lui faire ravaler son air goguenard d’une petite gifle amicale, mais heureusement pour elle et surtout pour lui Patience arriva à ce moment précis, l’air déjà exténuée alors que la journée avait à peine commencé.

\- Vous êtes là, parfait, fit-elle. Les recherches ont déjà commencées et tous les suspects sont réunis dans le même salon qu’hier soir. Nous attendons des nouvelles. Oh et hum, le majordome a demandé à vous parler en privé, Ophélie. Il a refusé de me dire à quel sujet. Pensez vous qu’il a pu vous voir hier soir ?

\- Non, j’étais hors de vue et je suis partie avant qu’ils puissent me repérer.

\- Alors je pense que vous devriez le recevoir. Qui sait quelles informations il pourrait vous révéler.

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Je vais faire ça tout de suite. Laissez moi le bureau un moment.

\- Je pense que nous allons encore nous mêler aux suspects le temps que la fouille avance, prenez le temps qu’il faudra.

Ophélie acquiesça, non sans une pointe d’inquiétude. Elle n’avait sincèrement aucune idée de pourquoi le majordome voudrait lui parler, mais elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu’elle ne s’était pas trompée, car d’expérience les majordomes pouvaient se montrer fort meurtriers lorsqu’on les poussait dans leurs retranchements.

Le petit groupe se rendit donc au même salon que la veille, avec des niveaux très variés de motivation. Les suspects étaient assis selon les mêmes groupes et aux mêmes tables, ce qui donnait le sentiment étrange qu’ils n’avaient pas bougé depuis hier soir. Ophélie repensa à son rêve et frissonna. Les enquêteurs furent accueillis avec politesse, mais sans plus. Archibald salua chacun d’entre eux individuellement. Comment faisait-il pour garder une telle bonne humeur ? La question flotta dans l’esprit de l’animiste jusqu’à ce qu’elle secoue la tête et se concentre sur ce pour quoi elle était là. Elle s’approcha du groupe des Mirages et salua poliment les trois nobles avant de se tourner vers le majordome.

\- M Gilles, Mlle l’ambassadrice a dit que vous souhaitiez me parler ?

\- Oh, oui, oui en effet c’est ce que j’ai demandé, dit-il, quelque peu embarrassé qu’on s’adresse à lui plutôt qu’à son employeuse.

\- Dans ce cas suivez moi, vous pourrez tout me raconter sans crainte d’être entendu.

La jeune femme le fit sortir du salon et le guida jusqu’au quartier général, où elle le fit entrer et l’invita à s’asseoir. Il semblait profondément mal à l’aise. Était-ce d’être traité sans distinction d’un aristocrate, ou était-ce la peur que quelqu’un le blâme pour ce qu’il allait dire ? Impossible de le savoir pour le moment, mais elle allait bientôt le découvrir. Ophélie s’assit en face de lui, derrière le bureau, et posa devant elle la broche qui avait servi de détecteur de mensonges à l’interrogatoire.

\- Par mesure de précaution je voudrais que vous la preniez en main, déclara-t-elle.

Gilles s’exécuta sans protester et la jeune femme hocha la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Alors, dites moi tout, l’invita-t-elle. Qu’y a-t-il ?

\- Ça va vous paraître un peu gros venant de ma part, s’excusa-t-il, vous savez déjà que je ne la supporte pas, mais je suis persuadé que c’est Ivana qui a volé la mallette.

Ophélie se figea, prise au dépourvu. Il n’avait donc aucune idée de la conversation qu’elle avait surprise, et que cette déclaration le faisait paraître plus suspect encore. Elle resta silencieuse un instant puis répondit :

\- Élaborez je vous prie.

\- Eh bien, mon instinct me dit que ça ne peut être qu’elle. Elle a toujours été louche, vous savez, depuis le début j’ai le sentiment qu’elle cache quelque chose, qu’elle a un … un but caché en quelque sorte, qu’elle espionne ou je ne sais quoi. Elle vous aura dit qu’elle est au service des parents de M Victor et M Maxime depuis plusieurs années, mais c’est faux ! Ça fait à peine six mois qu’elle travaille pour eux. Et elle est arrivée de nulle part, j’ignore totalement pourquoi ils l’auraient engagée. Alors certes elle est plutôt douée à son métier, je dirais même un peu trop d’ailleurs. Vous ne me croirez pas, mais je vous le dis, je l’ai vue briser le bras d’un type d’un seul geste ! Et mettez lui un pistolet entre les mains, elle vous descend tout ce qui bouge ! Si je n’étais pas sûr qu’elle est sans-pouvoir je jurerais que c’est un Dragon ! Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle est, un agent spécial, un mercenaire ou autre chose, mais je sais une chose c’est qu’elle ment comme elle respire. Elle prétend venir du Nord mais elle a l’accent de la Citacielle, elle dit avoir été entraînée pour faire partie de la police mais personne dans la police n’engage de femmes, elle dit avoir perdu son œil dans un combat au couteau mais si son cache-œil glisse un peu c’est une cicatrice de brûlure qui apparaît. Tout sonne faux chez-elle, et je suis certain qu’elle fait partie d’un genre de complot et que c’est pour leur compte qu’elle a volé la lettre !

Plusieurs réponses alternatives vinrent à l’esprit d’Ophélie une fois qu’il eut achevé sa tirade. Elle élimina d’emblée celle qui disait « Félicitation, vous avez parlé plusieurs minutes et je n’ai capté aucune information claire. » Ce genre de piques, il n’y avait que Thorn qui pouvait les lancer sans en payer les conséquences. Elle élimina également « Rien de tout cela n’a de sens », qui manquait toujours de tact. Après un instant de réflexion, elle opta finalement pour la neutralité.

\- Donnez moi la broche, dit-elle.

Il obéit et elle retira l’un de ses gants. Elle prit le temps de se concentrer, puis posa sa main sur le bijou. Une foule d’informations fusèrent dans sa tête pendant les quelques secondes que dura la lecture. Gilles s’était montré d’une bonne foi exemplaire et quelque peu dissonante avec l’interrogatoire, où il avait menti sans hésiter à plusieurs questions. Il était sincèrement inquiet, et sa foi en la culpabilité d’Ivana était tout à fait honnête.

Ce qui, bien évidemment, ne collait pas du tout avec le chantage dont Ophélie avait été témoin. Elle décida de le soumettre à un peu de pression. Elle lui remit la broche et fit remarquer :

\- Nous ne vous avons jamais parlé d’une lettre. D’où sortez vous cette théorie ?

\- Oh, eh bien voyez vous nous avons croisé le propriétaire de la mallette avant de venir au Clairdelune, et il a mentionné une lettre à destination du Seigneur Farouk. Alors, par simple déduction …

\- Je vois, fit l’animiste en hochant la tête. Revenons à Ivana. Vous êtes totalement persuadé que c’est elle la voleuse. Elle est simplement trop louche pour ne pas l’être.

\- C’est bien ce que j’ai dis et je le maintiens.

Le moment était venu pour un petit mensonge à but stratégique.

\- Et si je vous disais qu’Ivana est venue me voir en me disant à peu de choses près la même chose que vous, avec en guise de cerise sur le gâteau une accusation de chantage direct à votre encontre ?

\- Elle ment, bien entendu ! Se défendit le majordome. Je la déteste peut être mais jamais je ne la ferais chanter !

\- Ah oui, alors dites m’en plus sur la petite conversation que vous avez eu hier soir alors que vous étiez tous deux loin de vos patrons ?

\- De quoi parlez vous ? Je n’ai pas revu Ivana avant ce matin, elle est restée avec les deux jeunes maîtres toute la soirée !

\- Ce n’est pas ce qu’elle m’a dit.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle vous a dit, mais c’est un mensonge ! Vous voulez une preuve ? Je vais le dire tout haut. Je n’ai jamais fait de chantage ou même considéré faire du chantage à Ivana.

Il lui tendit fébrilement la broche, et Ophélie la lut immédiatement. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s’attendait, peut être à un petit mensonge caché au milieu de la vérité, ou à un gros mensonge en bloc, mais il n’y avait là rien d’autre que les pensées sincères d’un homme sincère aux paroles sincères. Il n’avait jamais parlé à Ivana la veille au soir. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de chantage. Il était tombé droit dans le piège de l’animiste et en était ressorti aussi vite, en ne disant que la pure vérité.

Sa lecture contredisait ce dont elle avait été personnellement témoin. Et elle n’aimait pas ça. Elle fit de son mieux pour garder une figure neutre, et reposa la broche sur le coin du bureau.

\- Un autre interrogatoire sérieux aura lieu lorsque la fouille du domaine sera terminée, déclara-t-elle. Nous réglerons cette affaire à ce moment là. Je parlerai de votre témoignage avec mes collègues et nous délibérerons. Merci M Gilles. Nous allons à présent retourner au salon.

L’air défait, le majordome se leva de son siège et marcha vers la porte d’un pas hésitant. Ophélie fut plus rapide que lui et le précéda dans le chemin du retour, ruminant toujours le paradoxe auquel elle faisait face. Se pouvait-il que la conversation dont elle avait été témoin n’ait été qu’une illusion ?

Cependant elle fut coupée dans sa réflexion par la vision alarmante de Patience, Thorn et Archibald qui arrivaient droit sur elle à pas précipités. Tous trois avaient l’air grave, et l’animiste sut aussitôt qu’il s’était produit quelque chose d’important.

\- Qu’y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- On a retrouvé la mallette, répondit Patience. Dans la chambre de Alexander. La lettre ne s’y trouve plus.

\- Merde, souffla Ophélie. Qu’est ce qu’on fait alors ?

\- Une deuxième fouille a été lancée avec cette fois la lettre comme objectif. Notre homme ne l’avait pas sur lui.

\- Je vois. Et bien entendu il jure qu’il ne sait pas ce qu’elle faisait dans sa chambre.

\- Bien entendu. Nous allons avoir besoin de vous pour l’interroger.

\- Quelle joie. M Gilles veuillez retourner avec les autres immédiatement. Nous risquons d’en avoir pour un moment.

Le majordome hésita, mais sous la pression conjuguée des regards des quatre enquêteurs il céda rapidement et disparut en direction du salon. Ophélie poussa un long soupire.

\- Quel casse-tête, grogna-t-elle. J’ai l’impression que mon cerveau va prendre feu.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Patience, le sentiment est partagé.

\- Les fouilles ont été rapides.

\- Ils ont commencé par les chambres des suspects, et la mallette n’était visiblement pas très adroitement dissimulée.

\- Ce qui m’étonne quelque peu d’Alexander, ajouta Thorn. Il n’a pas l’air du genre à agir à la va-vite. Et il n’a pas le plus petit mobile.

\- C’est aussi un excellent menteur, objecta Ophélie.

\- Que vous a dit le majordome ? Intervint Archibald.

\- Hum … Il est venu accuser Ivana d’avoir commit le vol. Sans preuves évidemment, juste des suspicions basées sur une soit disant attitude louche, rien de vérifiable. Mais le plus perturbant c’est que … Je lui ai menti, je lui ai dit qu’Ivana était venue me parler du chantage. Il n’a jamais vu Ivana hier soir, détection de mensonge à l’appui. Il n’y a eu aucune tentative de chantage, ni aucune conversation secrète entre eux deux.

\- Vous vous seriez trompée ? Fit Patience, décontenancée.

\- J’ai bien dû le faire quelque part puisque ce paradoxe existe, soupira la jeune femme. Quant à savoir si j’ai été victime d’une illusion ou si le majordome a trouvé un moyen de tromper mes pouvoirs, impossible de le déterminer.

\- Félicitations, vous venez de rajouter un niveau supplémentaire de n’importe quoi à cette situation ! Lança Archibald d’un ton sarcastique.

\- Il s’avère que j’ai une certaine tendance à attirer les complications.

Tous les quatre restèrent silencieux un moment, essayant chacun de leur côté de démêler ce qu’ils pouvaient du sac de nœuds qu’on leur avait mit entre les mains. L’annonce d’Ophélie semblait avoir grandement perturbé les trois autres. Finalement, Thorn prit la parole, hésitant.

\- Quoi qu’il se soit passé, dit-il, l’explication ne peut pas être simple. Nous ne savons strictement rien des motivations du voleur, et c’est là notre plus gros obstacle. Il faut commencer par là.

\- Si seulement l’un d’entre nous avait théoriquement la capacité de passer au peigne fin les souvenirs de quiconque il regarde dans les yeux, siffla Patience.

\- Patience, à votre place je ne … tenta Ophélie.

\- Même si je pouvais faire une telle chose Mlle l’ambassadrice, la coupa Thorn soudain en colère, je ne le ferais pas. Il ne ressort jamais rien de bon des pouvoirs mémoriels des Chroniqueurs. Je m’estime chanceux de ne jamais avoir été entraîné, et vous devriez faire de même parce qu’il est toujours plus facile de choisir entre son humanité et le pouvoir quand ce dernier ne vous est pas accessible.

\- Un vrai Dragon, grommela l’ambassadrice.

\- On lui a effacé la mémoire ! s’exclama Archibald.

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Son enthousiasme descendit d’un cran et il reprit :

\- Désolé d’interrompre votre passionnant duel d’ego, mais n’est-il pas possible que quelqu’un ou quelque chose ait effacé la mémoire du majordome ?

\- Non, répondit catégoriquement Thorn. Ce n’est pas possible.

\- D’où vous vient cette idée saugrenue ? Renchérit Ophélie.

\- Oui, c’est vrai que plus j’y pense et plus c’est idiot. Peut être devrions nous aller interroger Alexander et revenir là dessus plus tard ?

\- Ça c’est une idée judicieuse, approuva Patience. Je vais le chercher, attendez moi dans le bureau.

Elle tourna les talons, toujours agacée de son échange avec Thorn. Lui la regardait carrément d’un air meurtrier. Ophélie ne savait trop que faire pour le calmer. Elle savait à quel point toute association avec les Chroniqueurs le blessait, mais ce n’était bien évidemment pas le cas de l’ambassadrice, qui elle était rendue irritable par le stress et ne se rendait sans doute pas compte de l’erreur qu’elle venait de faire. Finalement la jeune femme arriva à croiser son regard, et lui adressa un petit sourire, juste pour lui signifier qu’elle était là. Il sembla se calmer légèrement.

De retour au quartier général, ils n’eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps pour que Patience revienne, un Alexander beaucoup moins souriant que la veille sur ses talons. Il s’assit à la chaise qu’on lui indiquait sans dire un mot, et leva un regard quelque peu inquiet vers les enquêteurs.

\- Je peux vous prouver que je suis innocent, dit-il, je vous en prie ne me bannissez pas à nouveau.

Ophélie ne put s’empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur devant l’angoisse très sincère de cet homme, qui avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie au ban de la société et qui craignait à présent plus que tout pour sa réhabilitation.

\- Vous allez devoir vous montrer parfaitement honnête, lui répondit-elle. Contrairement à la première fois où vous avez dissimulé des choses, cette fois ci plus de secrets.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez. Je suis prêt.

L’animiste lui tendit alors la fameuse broche, retira son gant, et attendit que Patience pose ses questions. Comme prévu, Alexander nia en bloc sa potentielle culpabilité. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment la mallette avait pu se retrouver dans sa chambre, c’était quelqu’un qui l’avait cachée là pour le faire accuser faussement. Et, comme rien ne devait jamais être simple, ce qu’il disait était la pure vérité. Pas de petit mensonge comme la première fois, rien que sa pensée la plus honnête et une bonne dose d’anxiété.

\- Et pour ce qui est de la lettre ? Interrogea finalement Patience.

\- Quelle lettre ?

Ophélie lui fit signe de lui passer la broche et l’effleura du bout des doigts. La surprise et l’incompréhension étaient sincères, il ne savait pas de quoi on lui parlait. La jeune femme adressa un hochement de tête affirmatif à l’ambassadrice.

\- Très bien, ce sera tout M Alexander, déclara cette dernière. Vous pouvez rejoindre les autres.

\- Alors je ne suis pas jeté en prison ? Demanda timidement le suspect.

\- Pas pour le moment, non. Vous pouvez vous détendre.

L’air soulagé, le Persuasif quitta le bureau non sans avoir remercié tout le monde du regard. Une fois qu’il fut partit, les quatre compagnons d’infortune se regardèrent entre eux, et comme à son habitude Archibald résuma avec une grande justesse la pensée de tout le monde.

\- Quelqu’un se fout de notre gueule avec un milliard de fausses pistes, dit-il.

\- Ça commence à être évident, acquiesça Ophélie. La question, c’est qui ça peut bien être et pourquoi cette personne aurait-elle commit ce vol.

\- On en revient toujours au même point, fit Thorn. Pourquoi ?

\- Dieu ? Suggéra la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

\- Peut être bien, soupira son époux. Mais si c’est le cas il sera impossible de faire parler le coupable.

\- Est ce que vous voudriez bien parler avec des mots que tout le monde comprend ? Demanda Patience, excédée.

\- J’ai bien peur que nous n’ayons pas le droit, répliqua l’animiste. Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant nous attendons que les fouilles soient terminées, fit Archibald. Si dans cinq minutes les gars frappent à notre porte en disant qu’ils ont retrouvé cette fameuse lettre dont je ne sais toujours rien dans la chambre d’un autre suspect, je paie à boire à tout le monde.

L’univers devait avoir envie de se moquer de lui, car quelques instants à peine après qu’il ait fini de parler, on frappa à la porte. Il soupira longuement, l’air de dire « J’ai parlé trop vite », et prit la liberté d’inviter la personne à entrer. La porte s’ouvrit sur un serviteur du Clairdelune à l’air grave.

\- Mademoiselle, s’adressa-t-il à Patience, l’enveloppe que vous cherchiez a été retrouvée. Elle a cependant été ouverte et nous n’avons trouvé son contenu nulle part.

\- Montrez la moi, ordonna l’ambassadrice.

Le serviteur s’approcha et lui tendit la grande enveloppe qui avait précédemment contenu la lettre d’Artémis. Ophélie la reconnu tout de suite, mais Patience prit le temps d’examiner le cachet avant de la poser sur la table.

\- Où était-elle ? Interrogea-t-elle.

\- Dans les appartements de M Maxime des Mirages.

Un lourd silence tomba sur les quatre enquêteurs. Alors finalement, après tout ce qu’il avait fait pour leur prouver son innocence, c’était tout de même celui qui avait refusé se se plier au détecteur de mensonge dont la culpabilité ressortait. Ophélie avait pourtant du mal à y croire. Maxime avait ses secrets, certes, et il ne s’en cachait pas, mais il n’avait aucun mobile et elle n’arrivait tout simplement pas à voir en lui un coupable crédible. Cependant elle ne pourrait être sûre de rien tant qu’il n’aurait pas accepté de passer au détecteur de mensonges, et quelque chose lui disait qu’il allait encore refuser. Patience semblait elle aussi troublée par cette annonce, car elle mit un moment à décider quoi dire.

\- Allez le chercher, finit-elle par ordonner au serviteur. Emmenez le ici, et ne lui dites pas pourquoi.

Le serviteur hocha la tête et quitta prestement le bureau.

\- Bon, tournée générale, fit Archibald d’un air sombre.

\- Il avait l’air louche depuis le début, dit Thorn en hochant les épaules. Je ne suis qu’à moitié surpris.

\- Mais il n’a aucun mobile, objecta Ophélie. Et si c’était encore une fausse piste ?

\- Peut être mais s’il refuse encore de passer au détecteur de mensonge il faudra l’arrêter, déclara Patience.

Elle se tut, l’air de réfléchir, puis se tourna vers l’animiste.

\- Pourriez vous lire cette enveloppe ? Demanda-t-elle. Je sais que vous avez besoin de l’autorisation du propriétaire, mais la situation est exceptionnelle, et vous ne remonterez pas avant hier soir.

\- J’ai mes principes, répondit Ophélie d’un air désolé. Et je m’y tiens. J’ai des raisons très sérieuses de vouloir continuer de regarder mon reflet en face dans le miroir.

\- Je vois. Cependant si la situation venait à empirer, vos principes pourraient sans doute nous coûter des informations précieuses.

\- J’en ai conscience, et c’est pourquoi dans un cas extrême j’accepterai de lire toutes les pièces à conviction qu’il faudra. Mais pas cette fois.

Peu après, le serviteur revint frapper à la porte du bureau. Maxime était avec lui, l’air particulièrement méfiant. Il lança à chacun des enquêteurs un regard inquisiteur alors qu’il entrait et qu’il s’asseyait. Ophélie constata qu’il portait ses chaussons de ballet, ce qu’elle trouva curieux mais ne releva pas. Il pouvait bien se vêtir comme bon lui semblait.

\- Auriez vous l’extrême amabilité de me dire pourquoi je suis là ? Demanda-t-il d’un ton sec.

\- M Maxime, prenez cette broche en main je vous prie, lui indiqua Patience avec calme.

\- Je vous l’ai déjà dit, je m’y oppose totalement.

\- Si vous continuez à refuser de coopérer vous serez arrêté et considéré comme coupable jusqu’à nouvel ordre.

\- Comment ça ? D’où ça sort, vous avez des preuves au moins ?

L’ambassadrice glissa vers lui l’enveloppe décachetée.

\- Reconnaissez vous ceci, M Maxime ?

\- C’est une enveloppe. Celle là précisément je ne l’ai jamais vue de ma vie.

\- Il s’agit de l’enveloppe qui contenait le message destiné au Seigneur Farouk. Elle se trouvait dans votre chambre quand on l’a fouillée. Quand à la mallette qui contenait l’enveloppe elle a été retrouvée dans la chambre de M Alexander un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Vous avez quelque chose à dire à ce sujet ?

\- Quelqu’un a prit la mallette, l’a mise chez Alexander, et cette même personne a prit l’enveloppe et l’a mise chez moi. Ça n’aurait rien eu de compliqué, j’ai des pilules pour dormir et elles me donnent un sommeil de plomb, la fin du monde ne serait pas capable de me réveiller.

\- La question que moi je me pose, reprit Patience, c’est si vous vous auriez été capable de voler la mallette et de la dissimuler chez Alexander. Vous êtes danseur, vous devez avoir le pas léger. Ça n’aurait rien eu de compliqué pour vous non plus n’est ce pas ?

\- En théorie oui, mais pourquoi j’aurais fais une chose pareille ? s’énerva le jeune homme.

\- A vous de nous le dire M Maxime.

\- Ce que je vous dis, c’est que je n’ai jamais vu cette enveloppe avant que vous me la mettiez sous les yeux. Je ne sais pas comment elle a atterrit dans ma chambre, et je ne sais pas ce qui peut vous faire penser que je l’ai volée.

\- Le fait que vous refusiez de passer au détecteur de mensonges est un facteur très incriminant, fit Ophélie avec douceur.

\- Donc vous n’avez pas de preuve contre moi, répliqua Maxime. Vous savez, j’en ai plus qu’assez, ce que je veux maintenant c’est un avocat.

\- Je connais très bien le métier d’avocat, intervint Thorn de sa voix monocorde. Croyez moi quand je vous dis que la première chose que votre avocat vous dira c’est de passer au détecteur de mensonges. Nous vous donnons une dernière chance M Maxime, si vous refusez vous serez placé en garde-à-vue et là vous pourrez demander tous les avocats que vous voulez.

\- Vous votre réputation de connard fini vous l’avez pas volée, cracha le danseur.

\- A votre place j’éviterai de trop le provoquer, le prévint Archibald. Il se montre déjà très généreux avec vous. Et s’il y a bien un homme dans la Citacielle qu’il ne faut pas se mettre à dos dans votre cas, c’est celui qui gère toute l’administration judiciaire.

Maxime enfouis sa figure dans ses main, désespéré. Il resta silencieux un moment, secouant de temps en temps la tête, puis se redressa pour faire face à l’ambassadrice.

\- Écoutez, dit-il, je vous demande … deux jours. Deux jours. Mon spectacle est demain soir, laissez moi juste le danser, et ensuite je vous dirais tout, et vous pourrez me faire passer toutes les détections de mensonges que vous voudrez. C’est pour des raisons personnelles très complexes que j’ai refusé, et vous devez comprendre que si mon Clan venait à être au courant je risquerai bien pire qu’une garde-à-vue et un petit procès. Mais je ne veux surtout pas être vu comme un voleur, ça pourrait ruiner ma carrière … Alors je vous propose un marché, d’accord ?

Il se tourna alors vers Ophélie. Le désespoir se lisait dans le bleu de ses yeux.

\- Je donne mon spectacle demain soir, déclara-t-il. Et ensuite à vous, et à vous uniquement je révèle le secret qui m’a poussé à refuser l’utilisation du détecteur de mensonge. Vous devez me jurer de ne jamais, jamais révéler cette information à qui que ce soit, même à votre mari, même à votre ami mal habillé, et surtout pas à un membre de la Toile. Ensuite je ferais mon témoignage et vous pourrez me demander ce que vous voudrez. Pouvez vous emporter un secret dans la tombe Mme l’enquêtrice ? C’est peut être bien ma vie qui en dépend.

La jeune femme fut complètement prise au dépourvu par cette demande. Que pouvait-il bien dissimuler à son Clan qui soit à ce point dangereux pour lui ? Cela avait-il un lien avec Dieu ? Avec le vol ? Probablement pas avec le vol, mais les Mirages avaient eut des liens avérés avec Dieu par le passé. Soudain, une phrase de la conversation surprise la veille au soir prit un sens tout nouveau. « C’est lui ou vous » avait menacé Gilles. Était-il possible qu’il ait parlé de Maxime ? Qu’il ait voulu le faire accuser à tort et que pour se faire il ait fait chanter Ivana ? Cela voudrait alors dire qu’il avait réussi à tromper sa lecture … Honnêtement, de ses oreilles ou de ses mains elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle devait croire.

Mais l’air sincèrement désespéré de Maxime coupa court à son hésitation.

\- Vous avez ma parole, répondit-elle. Je ne parlerai à personne.

\- Nous pouvons vous accorder un sursis jusqu’à la fin de votre spectacle, ajouta Patience. Mais vous devrez être accompagné par un membre de la Toile à tout moment.

\- Honnêtement si vous me faites cette faveur je veux bien vous laisser à tous la loge d’honneur, fit Maxime dans un soupir de soulagement. Ça ne plaira pas à mes parents, mais de toute manière ils auraient préféré me voir illusionniste que danseur alors ils peuvent bien supporter une frustration supplémentaire.

\- Entendu. Nous vous laisserons jusqu’à la fin de votre spectacle, puis vous ferez vos explications à Mme Ophélie et ensuite vous nous direz toute la vérité. Faites vous la promesse devant la Toile de respecter les termes de ce contrat ?

\- J’en fais la promesse.

Patience se leva de son siège et lui tendit la main. Il la serra sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Il va de soi, intervint Thorn, que pendant votre période de sursis vous restez notre suspect numéro un. Alors faites attention à ce que vous ferez.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Maxime. Puis-je y aller ?

\- Ce sera tout en effet M Maxime, confirma Patience. Retournez avec les autres dans le salon.

\- Je crois que plus grand monde ne respecte les limites du salon, Mlle l’ambassadrice. Mon frère a eu faim et a fait un tour aux cuisines. Je crois que les Narcotiques sont quelque part en train de jouer au poker, et ma tante est retournée dans sa chambre.

\- Peste. D’accord, faites ce que vous voudrez je suppose. Nous pourrons bien tous vous rassembler le moment venu, tant que vous ne quittez pas le domaine.

\- Je transmettrai le message aux autres. Passez une bonne journée.

Ophélie le regarda quitter la pièce et malgré le fait qu’elle était levée depuis fort peu de temps elle se sentait vidée de toute son énergie. A chaque fois qu’elle se disait que la situation ne pouvait pas se complexifier, un élément venait s’ajouter pour le seul plaisir de lui donner tort. Elle se leva. Elle avait besoin d’air, et même si elle aurait préféré celui de l’extérieur, celui du parc du Clairdelune ferait un bon lot de consolation.

\- Je sors, dit-elle face aux figures intriguées de ses collègues. J’ai besoin de mettre de l’ordre dans mes pensées. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

Elle sortit sans attendre de réponse et marcha d’un pas vif jusqu’à l’extérieur, ou plutôt le faux extérieur. L’air était surnaturellement tiède et les odeurs bien trop entêtantes pour tromper qui que ce soit, mais l’illusion était suffisante pour calmer quelque peu les nerfs de la jeune femme. Elle parcourut un moment les allées des jardins, perdue dans ses pensées. Peu importe ses efforts pour l’ignorer, son esprit revenait toujours sur le paradoxe du majordome. Et plus elle y réfléchissait, plus la réponse lui échappait.

Au hasard de ses pas, elle se retrouva au bout d’un moment face aux ascenseurs qui montaient depuis la ville basse. Là, une altercation entre un homme et deux gendarmes gardant l’entrée attira son attention. Ophélie s’approcha par curiosité, mais se rendit rapidement compte qu’elle avait eut parfaitement raison. L’homme en livrée de valet qui essayait de convaincre les gardiens de le laisser entrer n’était autre que Renard. Elle accourut alors.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que … Madame ! s’exclama le valet avec un large sourire.

\- Laissez le entrer, lança Ophélie aux gendarmes. Il travaille pour moi. Vous n’imaginez pas comme c’est bon de vous revoir Renold.

\- La permission était agréable, dit-il, mais je suis content d’être de retour. Il suffit que je m’absente quelques jours pour que je vous retrouve jusqu’au cou dans les ennuis.

\- Il faudra vous y habituer, c’est une sorte d’habitude chez moi.

Renard se dégagea de la poigne des gendarmes et s’approcha de la jeune femme, qui l’invita à la suivre. Une fois qu’ils se furent quelque peu éloignés, Ophélie engagea la conversation.

\- Alors, comment se porte Gaëlle ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle est débordée mais motivée, répondit Renard. Elle a prit les devants et aidé les employés de la manufacture Hildegarde à survivre à la fermeture de l’usine, et elle est devenue une sorte d’héroïne des bas quartiers. Mon admiration pour elle grandit de jour en jour.

\- Vous savez, je peux vous laisser plus de temps pour aller lui prêter main forte si c’est ce que vous souhaitez.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit ma place. Je n’ai jamais eu de véritable lien avec Hildegarde et son entourage, et puis Gaëlle n’a pas besoin de mon aide de toute manière. Vous en revanche, j’ai comme l’impression que vous en avez besoin.

Maudite soit la perspicacité de cet homme. Ophélie baissa les yeux et soupira.

\- J’aimerai tellement vous dire que vous avez tort, dit-elle. Mais très franchement je ne dirais pas non à un peu d’aide de votre part.

\- C’est encore le grand balafré qui pose problème ?

\- Renold, s’il vous plais, fit Ophélie en riant. Ce n’est pas très approprié de parler ainsi de mon mari.

\- Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas paraître offensant. Mais la question demeure.

\- Non, ce n’est pas lui. Enfin, bien sûr qu’il pose problème, mais ce n’est pas la source principale de problèmes, pour une fois.

\- Les choses seront tellement plus simples le jour où vous voudrez bien admettre que vous avez des sentiments pour lui.

\- Je n’ai pas de sentiments pour lui.

\- Je vous en prie Madame, je suis un romantique de la première heure, je sais de quoi je parle !

\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi c’est le sujet de notre conversation. Le véritable problème, c’est que je dois résoudre une enquête qui ne fait que se complexifier et je n’ai aucune idée de quoi faire pour démêler tout ça.

\- Alors là, je vous présente mes excuses Madame, je ne crois pas que je puisse vous être de la moindre utilité.

\- Vous êtes là, et vous êtes quelqu’un de confiance, c’est déjà ça.

\- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, demandez moi.

\- J’y compte bien, fit Ophélie sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je vous paie pour ça.

Tous deux marchèrent un moment, Ophélie en profitant pour prendre des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Apparemment les médias avaient manqué l’occasion de s’emparer de l’affaire, cette dernière n’ayant pas encore fait assez de bruit. Selon les dires de Renard, Berenilde tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, à la fois frustrée et inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de sa part ou de celle de Thorn. Il avait également aperçu des gens étranges aux allures de nobles dans les bas quartiers, qu’il suspectait fortement d’être membres d’une nouvelle mafia.

Lorsqu’ils parvinrent finalement au château, Ophélie considérant qu’elle devrait au moins prévenir les autres de l’arrivée de Renard, ils tombèrent sur Victor, qui chancelait de manière inquiétante. Lorsqu’il reconnu l’animiste, il s’approcha aussitôt.

\- J’vous en prie Mme l’enquêtrice, mon p’tit frère a rien fait, plaida-t-il. Max ferait jamais une chose pareille, j’peux vous le jurer sur ma vie s’il le faut.

\- Vous êtes complètement ivre bon sang, murmura Ophélie, déconcertée.

\- Non ça va, j’ai juste bu … Je sais plus combien, un nombre de vodkas. Un nombre pas très grand. Faut qu’vous m’écoutiez s’il vous plais, j’ai vu un truc hier soir que j’ai pas voulu croire sur le coup, mais ça innocente Max et j’ferais tout pour mon petit frère. Tout vous m’entendez.

\- D’accord, d’accord, je vous écoute.

Il empestait l’alcool, et Renard s’était instinctivement interposé entre lui et la jeune femme. Cependant cette dernière ne pouvait pas risquer de passer à côté d’une information importante.

\- Hier soir, alors que j’allais discrètement prendre un bout à manger dans la cuisine, j’ai vu Ivana dans le couloir avec un air de quelqu’un qui veut pas être vu. Et elle portait … elle portait une mallette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayant terminé d'écrire cet arc de l'histoire, je vais publier un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours à partir d'aujourd'hui, et jusqu'au chapitre 19, préparez vous à avoir de la lecture !


	13. La Danse

Au grand soulagement d’Ophélie le temps jusqu’au lendemain soir fila à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien, mais peut être que le casse-tête impossible que l’univers lui avait servi sur un plateau d’argent y était pour quelque chose.

Élise, Victor, Maxime, Gilles, Ivana. Il y avait quelque chose qui les liait dans leur dangereuse proximité au vol que la jeune femme était incapable de déterminer. Elle espérait de tout cœur que les révélations de Maxime viendraient clarifier certains points, car pour l’instant elle tâtonnait dans le noir le plus complet. Elle peinait à croire ses propres pouvoirs, qu’elle avait toujours considérés comme infaillibles. L’interrogatoire du majordome avait ébranlé toutes les certitudes qu’elle avait réussi à construire quant à cette affaire.

Ophélie avait gardé pour elle la révélation effrayante que lui avait fait Victor dans les brumes de son ébriété. Elle ignorait si elle pouvait le prendre au sérieux, s’il viendrait à mentir pour protéger son frère, ou pire s’il était manipulé, et s’il disait la vérité il n’avait aucun moyen de le prouver. Ivana quant à elle s’était montrée très discrète et il avait été impossible à l’animiste de la prendre à part sans sembler suspicieuse. La grande borgne était toujours derrière les deux frères peu importe les circonstances.

L’arrivée de Renard l’avait quelque peu soulagée de son angoisse, mais il n’avait en définitive pas pu faire grand-chose pour aider la cellule d’enquête. Qui plus est, il se rendait désormais complice d’Archibald pour ce qui était de constamment l’agacer avec sa vie amoureuse. Enfin, « amoureuse », ça c’était à voir, et à dire vrai c’était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle avait envie de penser. Premièrement parce qu’il y avait plus important à faire, et deuxièmement parce que dès qu’elle s’y risquait elle avait l’impression que sa tête allait exploser. Un matin de plus à se réveiller dans les bras de Thorn l’avait laissée confuse et ses deux amis brillaient par leur inutilité. Quant à l’instigateur même de la confusion, impossible de savoir s’il se rendait compte de l’effet que sa proximité avait sur la jeune femme. Il était très observateur, mais avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois avoir une vision complètement biaisée de lui même et de toute interaction un tant soit peu positive qu’il pourrait avoir avec qui que ce soit, en particulier Ophélie.

En résumé elle perdait pied, n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il se passait ni autour d’elle ni à l’intérieur de sa propre tête, ne savait par conséquent pas comment agir, et son seul espoir de réponses à ses questions résidait en un adolescent Mirage qui malgré sa jeunesse avait l’air de traîner derrière lui une dose létale de problèmes et de secrets familiaux sordides. Cette foutue arche allait finir à avoir sa peau, et le pire c’était qu’elle avait signé pour y rester. Sa propre logique lui échappait des fois.

Il ne restait plus que deux petites heures avant le spectacle de Maxime, et ce dernier n’avait plus quitté sa salle d’entraînement. Selon les dires de son frère, seules d’inlassables répétitions arrivaient à le débarrasser du trac monstre qui pesait sur ses épaules. Ophélie, qui ne pouvait plus supporter l’attitude de ses amis, décida d’aller voir comment il se débrouillait.

La porte de la salle était ouverte lorsqu’elle arriva, et en sortait une musique au piano qui était sans aucun doute le fruit d’une illusion. Elle s’appuya contre le montant de la porte et observa le jeune danseur, qui, les yeux fermés, calquait ses mouvements gracieux sur le rythme de la musique. Ses longs cheveux serrés en chignon et sa mince silhouette serrée dans un justaucorps blanc, il avait l’air tout particulièrement féminin. Ophélie n’y connaissait rien en danse classique, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas d’admirer la précision, la fluidité et la beauté des pas de Maxime. Il y avait là un niveau de maîtrise du corps humain que peu de gens pourraient jamais atteindre, surtout pas elle.

Brusquement, le danseur s’arrêta et se tourna vers un coin de la pièce où la jeune femme ne pouvait pas voir.

\- Stop, dit-il. On reprend cinq mesures plus tôt. Ce n’est pas encore ça.

\- Maxime, on a déjà refait cette partie six fois, plaida la voix de Victor. Ton mouvement est parfait je t’assure.

\- Tu plaisante ou quoi ? C’était pitoyable, je peux presque entendre mes professeurs me hurler dessus !

\- Je t’en prie, danse autre chose, tu deviens fou. Ta routine de ce soir est plus que prête, il faut que tu te change les idées.

\- Il a raison vous savez, intervint Ophélie. J’ai déjà fait face à toute la cour à l’opéra des dizaines de fois. A ce stade il ne faut plus s’entraîner, il faut faire de son mieux pour s’amuser.

Maxime se tourna vers elle, surpris. Elle vit également Victor s’approcher.

\- Depuis combien de temps étiez vous là ? Demanda le danseur, étrangement alarmé.

\- Moins de deux minutes, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas un œil averti, mais j’ai trouvé ça très beau.

\- C’est bien ça le problème, personne ici n’a l’œil averti !

\- Croyez moi, la cour non plus. Vous allez leur en mettre plein la vue.

\- J’espère que vous avez raison … OK, Vicky, lance moi un morceau énergique. J’ai envie d’improviser quelque chose d’acrobatique, profitons en tant que tante Élise n’est pas là.

\- Aucun soucis petit frère !

Victor recula pour retrouver sa place dans l’angle mort d’Ophélie et quelques instants plus tard une musique entraînante de fête emplit la pièce. Le jeune homme devait avoir une très bonne mémoire pour arriver à reproduire des musiques sous forme d’illusions. L’idée de quelqu’un partageant les pouvoirs d’un Mirage et d’un Chroniqueur traversa l’esprit de la jeune femme et la fit frissonner. Cependant elle oublia rapidement ce mélange cauchemardesque pour se concentrer sur la performance de Maxime. Il avait attendu quelques mesures avant de se lancer, tout en légèreté et en hauteur, parfaitement synchronisé avec la musique. L’animiste songea à la quantité de force qu’il devait falloir pour exécuter tous ces bonds parfaits sans broncher.

Elle le regarda danser pendant dix bonnes minutes, fascinée, avant que la musique ne faiblisse progressivement et qu’il tombe à genoux, à bout de souffle. Son grand frère s’approcha de lui, souriant largement.

\- Tu y es peut être allé un peu fort, lui dit-il avec douceur.

\- J’en avais besoin, fit Maxime. Ça ne ferait pas une mauvaise base pour une nouvelle routine tu ne trouve pas ?

\- C’est vrai que ça ferait de bien de te voir danser du positif pour une fois.

\- Mes professeurs me tueraient. Depuis les années qu’on me dit que c’est la mélancolie que je danse le mieux.

Ophélie sourit, attendrie par cet échange, et s’effaça lentement, préférant les laisser seuls. Cependant Maxime la héla avant qu’elle ait le temps de partir.

\- Eh, Madame l’enquêtrice ! Lança-t-il. Merci.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Ophélie. Bonne chance pour tout à l’heure. Vous allez être incroyable, j’en suis certaine.

Le sourire timide que lui adressa Maxime lui assura que ses encouragements avaient fait mouche, et c’est avec une certaine satisfaction qu’elle retourna vers les autres. Elle ne retrouva ni Archibald ni Renard, mais elle tomba sur Thorn, assis dans un fauteuil conçu pour quelqu’un d’une tête et demi de moins, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Tout va bien ? s’inquiéta Ophélie.

\- Oui, répondit-il. Enfin non. Mon cerveau refuse de fonctionner correctement depuis quelques heures et j’ignore pourquoi. Je voudrais me lever mais je n’y arrive pas et j’ai la désagréable impression d’exister à l’extérieur de mon corps.

La jeune animiste ne savait honnêtement pas quoi lui répondre. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle savait exactement de quoi il parlait. Ces moments désagréables où son corps semblait refuser de lui obéir et que son cerveau donnait l’impression d’être vide, elle les avait vécu quantité de fois. Généralement, c’était après avoir passé toute une journée au milieu de l’agitation et des gens, ou quand elle manquait sévèrement de sommeil. Ou encore …

\- A tout hasard, quand avez vous mangé la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- C’était hum …

Il comprit alors où elle venait en venir et il grimaça.

\- Oh, oui je comprend.

\- Quand ? Insista Ophélie.

\- Sans compter le café, hier matin.

\- Thorn !

Devant l’air à la fois alarmé et accusateur de l’animiste, il n’eut d’autre choix que de baisser les yeux d’un air contrit. Ophélie se massa les tempes, désespérée. Le contraste entre l’aura de grande compétence que dégageait Thorn et la réalité de son incapacité chronique à se maintenir en vie sans aide ne cesserait jamais de la sidérer.

\- J’ai … hum … oublié ? Tenta-t-il.

\- C’est la réponse la plus stupide que vous auriez pu imaginer, et vous l’avez dit.

\- Pour ma défense je ne suis pas exactement en état de réfléchir sérieusement.

\- Effectivement, et il faut y remédier. Levez vous.

Il s’exécuta sur le champ, surpris lui-même de la rapidité de sa réaction.

\- Ça va faire une demi-heure que j’essaie de faire ça … souffla-t-il.

\- Nos cerveaux sont faits sur le même modèle. Toutes les stratégies que j’ai mis des années a mettre en place pour pallier à ces mêmes dysfonctionnements je suis certaine qu’elles marchent aussi sur vous. Maintenant, vous allez me suivre jusqu’aux cuisines et vous nourrir.

Sa grimace à la mention de la nourriture fit comprendre à Ophélie que le processus allait être compliqué. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu manger quoi que ce soit sans qu’il donne l’impression de subir une forme raffinée de torture.

\- Je vous en prie, soupira-t-elle, la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin c’est que vous tombiez inconscient parce que vous n’avez rien avalé de consistant depuis vingt-quatre heures.

\- Je sais, je sais, fit-il. Allons y. Je me forcerai.

\- Désolée.

Toujours inquiète, elle le somma de la suivre et le conduisit aux cuisines. Des serviteurs les dévisagèrent d’un air intrigué, mais ne vinrent pas les importuner. Ce qui était tant mieux, car la façon de se nourrir de Thorn était fort peu habituelle. Il considéra un instant les couverts avec une grimace, puis décida que l’urgence excédait les manières et se tournait vers tout ce qu’il pouvait manger avec ses mains. Dans un désordre qui aurait rendu n’importe qui confus, il dévora une pomme, deux tranches de pain nature et une petite assiette pleine de biscuits à thé.

\- Je crois que nous devrions prochainement avoir une discussion à propos de votre façon de manger, fit Ophélie d’un ton hésitant. Parce que là je suis un peu perdue.

\- Pour faire simple, je suis intimement persuadé que les normes universelles de repas ont été conçues spécifiquement pour me faire souffrir, soupira Thorn. Alors je m’en tiens aussi éloigné que possible.

\- Voilà qui est plus compréhensible. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

\- Beaucoup mieux en effet. Merci de votre aide.

\- Il n’y a pas de quoi.

Tous deux quittèrent les cuisines pour se diriger vers le quartier général, où se trouvait déjà Archibald. Il les salua en levant son chapeau.

\- Le jeune Maxime vient de quitter le Clairdelune pour aller se préparer, annonça-t-il. La garde-du-corps et une Valkyrie sont avec lui.

\- Tant mieux, j’ai hâte que tout cela soit terminé, fit Ophélie.

\- Très chère vous ne comptez tout de même pas sortir en portant ça, répliqua Archibald en désignant sa robe avec un sourire narquois.

\- C’est vraiment vous qui venez me faire une remarque sur ma tenue ?

\- Les vêtements en lambeaux font partie intégrante de mon image publique. C’est un choix conscient. Vous ne savez simplement pas vous habiller.

\- J’ai horreur de la mode polaire, je n’ai aucune affaire au Clairdelune, et vous n’avez de toute manière rien à me dire au sujet de mon apparence, alors je vous inviterai posément à aller vous faire voir.

L’air défait d’Archibald était absolument impayable. Il n’était toujours pas habitué à ce que quelqu’un, surtout une femme, le remette à sa place. Le rire discret de Patience derrière elle attira l’attention d’Ophélie.

\- J’ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que toute la Toile est en train de vous applaudir, dit-elle avec un large sourire. Enfilez un gilet par dessus ce que vous portez et vous aurez l’air tout droit sortie d’un roman policier de Babel, ce sera très bien. Je vous trouverai ça.

\- Oh, hum, merci, répondit l’animiste, prise de court.

\- Serez vous prêts, tous les deux, à affronter le jugement de la cour ? Demanda l’ambassadrice. Votre cote de popularité côtoie des profondeurs abyssales.

\- La routine, soupira Thorn.

\- Je ne sais pas si j’ai jamais eu une cote de popularité, renchérit Ophélie. Tout ira bien de notre côté.

\- Alors rendez vous devant les ascenseurs dans trois-quart d’heure. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Ils ne le furent pas. Pour une fois, même Archibald était à l’heure. Victor faisait les cent pas et jouait nerveusement avec son nœud papillon tandis qu’Élise restait immobile, les bras croisés. Ophélie mordillait les coutures de ses gants et ajustait plus souvent que nécessaire le gilet qu’on lui avait prêté. Thorn faisait claquer le couvercle de sa montre. Tout le monde attendait et redoutait à la fois l’heure du départ. Puis Patience les invita tous à monter dans l’ascenseur, et la machine fut lancée.

La dernière fois qu’elle était entrée dans le théâtre, Ophélie l’avait fait par l’entrée des artistes, qui différait beaucoup en taille et en décorations avec la porte principale. Une myriade de nobles se pressaient en direction de la salle, pressés de découvrir qui exactement était ce nouveau talent qu’on allait leur présenter. L’animiste aurait juré que tout le clan des Mirages était présent. Elle récolta d’ailleurs plus d’un regard noir en s’avançant dans le hall d’entrée. Thorn lui offrit son bras, son masque d’impassibilité retrouvé à la seconde où il s’était retrouvé en public.

\- Prête à constater combien de ces gens veulent ma mort ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Dans ce cas laissons les rager de vous voir en vie, répondit Ophélie.

La certitude d’être universellement détestée par tous ces gens lui donnait étrangement confiance. Au moins elle savait qu’elle n’avait rien à prouver. C’est donc la tête haute qu’elle entra dans le théâtre.

Au grand dame de Maxime, il avait été impossible de leur accorder de loge. Victor et Élise se séparèrent donc du groupe pour aller rejoindre la famille proche du danseur, tandis que Patience conduisit les autres vers les places qui leur avaient été attribuées. Pour la première fois, Ophélie prit place face à la scène, entre Thorn et Archibald. Au premier rang, elle pouvait voir le Seigneur Farouk, à sa place habituelle, entouré de ses favorites parées de diamants. Lorsqu’elle repéra Berenilde au milieu d’entre elles, la jeune femme se tassa dans son siège.

\- Oh non, murmura-t-elle.

\- Qu’y a-t-il ? s’inquiéta Thorn.

\- Votre tante est là.

\- Oh non.

Si jamais elle venait à se rendre compte de leur présence, elle allait les coincer à la fin du spectacle pour leur poser un milliard de questions et c’en serait fini d’eux. Cependant elle n’aurait jamais l’idée saugrenue de regarder derrière elle, et avec un peu de chance ils parviendraient à sortir sans attirer leur attention une fois que tout serait terminé.

Ophélie tourna ensuite son regard vers la loge, derrière elle, et croisa le regard inquiet de Victor. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête rassurant et il répondit par un faible sourire. A côté de lui était assis un couple de Mirages qui devaient être ses parents. Eux ne semblaient pas partager l’inquiétude de leur fils au sujet du spectacle. En fait ils avaient plus l’air sévère d’un jury prêt à juger une performance que de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Elle comprit d’un coup beaucoup mieux la crainte de Maxime quant à ses secrets. Ces gens là semblaient avoir le bannissement facile.

\- Oh, les gens me jettent des coups d’œil suspicieux et murmurent à mon sujet en espérant que je ne le remarquerai pas, fit Archibald d’un air amusé. Je fais officiellement partie de votre équipe. C’est excitant non ?

\- Votre optimisme vous perdra, souffla Ophélie.

\- Cryptide de la Cour, c’est un titre qui me plaît bien à moi.

\- « Cryptide » de la Cour ?

\- Des créatures dont on est à peine sûrs de l’existence et qui inspirent quantité de légendes et de rumeurs. C’est plutôt approprié, non ?

\- C’est vrai que ça sonne bien, fit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Mais je me demande d’où vous sortez toutes ces idées étranges.

\- Je n’en ai pas l’air mais je suis un esprit très créatif.

Les lumières qui s’éteignaient une par une les interrompirent dans leur conversation chuchotée. Ce qui était peut être une bonne chose, car Thorn n’aurait pas tardé à lancer une réplique cinglante à Archibald et cela aurait enclenché une chaîne de chamailleries qui auraient duré beaucoup trop longtemps au goût d’Ophélie.

Les dernières lumières de la salle s’éteignirent, les derniers chuchotements moururent peu à peu, et des projecteurs s’allumèrent de toutes parts autour de la scène, formant une tache de lumière en son centre. Le travail d’un illusionniste à n’en pas douter, car de la lumière émanait une impression enchanteresse qui attirait le regard de manière irrésistible. Puis la silhouette de Maxime se dessina à la limite de la zone éclairée et toute la salle retint son souffle.

Lorsqu’il s’avança au centre de la scène, il devint évident pour tout le monde que ce jeune homme y était parfaitement à sa place. Drapé d’un long foulard bleu et rose par dessus son justaucorps blanc, il avait l’air parfaitement en paix. Gracieux jusqu’au bout des ongles, il laissa tomber le foulard qui s’évapora à peine le sol touché et attendit quelques instants. A la seconde où le piano joua les premières notes, sa danse commença, et le monde sembla disparaître autour de lui.

Plus tôt dans la soirée Maxime avait plaisanté sur le fait que ses professeurs lui faisaient toujours danser la mélancolie car c’était ce qu’il faisait le mieux. Maintenant, la raison en était évidente. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de bouger qui exprimait la mélancolie, la tristesse, la nostalgie sous toutes leurs nuances, et en quelques minutes à peine il tira déjà des larmes à plusieurs nobles qui un peu plus tôt questionnaient encore ses capacités.

C’était donc à cela que ressemblait le talent. Pas le don inné, brut, mais le savoir faire forgé sous le marteau d’un entraînement acharné et sur la flamme d’une passion venue du fond du cœur. Ce n’était pas pour eux que Maxime dansait. Ce n’était pas pour le Seigneur Farouk, pas pour sa famille dans la loge, pas pour l’aristocratie. C’était pour lui même. Il n’aurait pas dansé différemment devant une salle vide. Ophélie repensa à Élise, qui avait eu l’audace de prétendre que ce jeune prodige n’avait aucun amour de l’art. De dire qu’il était loin d’être prêt. Comme elle devait s’en mordre les doigts à présent. L’espace d’un instant elle s’arracha à la contemplation du spectacle pour jeter un coup d’œil à la loge, tentant de capter une miette de défaite dans le regard d’Élise. Au lieu de cela, elle ne put que constater l’absence de Victor. Cela l’inquiéta, mais elle n’en fit pas part aux autres. Où qu’il soit, il allait revenir rapidement.

Lorsque la jeune animiste reconnu dans la musique le moment où elle avait vu Maxime s’arrêter la première fois, elle retint son souffle. Le danseur continua, imperturbable, bougeant toujours à la perfection. Elle soupira de soulagement. Quand s’était-elle à ce point attachée à cet adolescent ? Impossible de le savoir. Peut être était-ce une illusion créée par la scène. Cependant, s’il s’avérait finalement coupable, elle ignorait comment elle réagirait.

Maxime dansa encore sans interruption pendant un long moment. Impossible de savoir combien de temps le spectacle avait duré en totalité. Mais lorsque les dernières notes de piano s’éteignirent et que le silence revint, un observateur attentif aurait pu voir le jeune homme haleter légèrement. Il y eut quelques instants de flottement, le temps d’un lent retour à la réalité, puis le son de deux mains à la taille surhumaine qui applaudissaient résonna dans la salle. Farouk lui aussi semblait avoir été séduit par la prestation.

Ce qui s’ensuivit fut l’ovation la plus spectaculaire que l’on pouvait imaginer. Chaque spectateur, peu importe son clan, son âge ou sa réputation se leva et applaudit à s’en faire saigner les mains. Certains illusionnistes lancèrent des fleurs au danseur, qui salua profondément à de nombreuses reprises. Puis, lorsqu’il fut certain que c’était le bon moment, il quitta la scène avec grâce et les lumières dans la salle se rallumèrent peu à peu. Le spectacle était fini. Sonnés par ce qu’ils venaient de voir, les spectateurs mirent longtemps à commencer à quitter la salle. Ce fut Patience qui initia le départ de leur groupe. Ophélie jeta un coup d’oeil à la loge. Toujours aucune trace de Victor. Peut être était-il allé se glisser en douce en coulisses pour surprendre son frère lorsqu’il quitterait la scène. Ça lui ressemblerait beaucoup.

La masse des spectateurs rendit la sortie difficile. Heureusement qu’ils pouvaient compter sur la haute stature et la silhouette reconnaissable de Thorn pour fendre la foule plus facilement. Les enquêteurs trouvèrent Maxime assaillit par les nobles, près de l’entrée des artistes. Ses parents peinaient à se frayer un chemin jusqu’à lui. Cette fois ci, ils avaient l’air fiers.

Agrippée au bras de Thorn comme si ça vie en dépendait, ce qui au vue de la concentration en aristocrates était probablement le cas, Ophélie se laissa entraîner au milieu des gens jusqu’au roi de la soirée, qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder ses distances avec la foule.

\- M Maxime, l’interpella Patience, nous avons tenu notre promesse, à vous de tenir la votre.

\- Que voulez vous à mon fils Mlle l’Ambassadrice ? Interrogea la mère de Maxime.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mère, tout se passe comme prévu, la rassura le danseur. Victor a dû vous expliquer.

\- Où est-il d’ailleurs ton bon à rien de frère ? Demanda le père d’un air sévère. Il s’est absenté au milieu du spectacle et n’est pas revenu. Nous pensions qu’il était avec toi.

\- Comment ça, Vicky n’est pas avec vous ?! s’exclama Maxime, paniqué.

\- Non, nous pensions que …

Le mauvais pressentiment qui était venu s’instiller dans l’esprit d’Ophélie reçut alors confirmation. Depuis l’extérieur, dans le couloir des ascenseurs, le hurlement de terreur d’une femme leur parvint. Instinctivement, l’animiste se rua dans la direction du cri, talonnée par Thorn, Patience, Archibald et Maxime.

Le spectacle digne d’un cauchemar qu’ils trouvèrent de l’autre côté des portes hanterait Ophélie pour les années à venir. Elle se figea, la gorge nouée, tandis qu’une marée de curieux rejoignit rapidement les premiers arrivés. Maxime tomba à genoux, muet et sous le choc. Ses parents hurlèrent d’effroi à leur tour.

Devant eux gisait Victor, allongé sur le dos dans une mare de sang, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche figée dans un appel à l’aide silencieux. Sa gorge était tranchée propre et net.

Thorn réagit le premier et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, attrapant son poignet dans un ultime espoir totalement illusoire. Personne ne pouvait survivre à une blessure pareille. Il leva la tête vers un Maxime horrifié, et, lentement secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Pas de pouls. Ophélie se sentit défaillir et agrippa la manche d’Archibald pour garder son équilibre. Il y eut une seconde de silence absolut. Puis Maxime gémit de douleur. A travers ses sanglots, il parvint à ramper vers le corps sans vie de Victor et posa une main sur son torse comme s’il espérait y sentir un battement de cœur.

\- Vicky ... pleura-t-il. Mon frère … Pas toi …


	14. Les Souvenirs

Appuyée contre un mur dans le couloir froid et austère de la morgue, Ophélie sentait peu à peu l’engourdissement du choc s’estomper pour faire place à la brutalité de la réalisation.

Victor était mort. Ce n’était ni une illusion, ni théorique. Il était mort, égorgé, malgré toutes les sécurités mises en place. Et pour le moment, il était impossible de savoir qui avait bien pu vouloir sa mort.

Pour l’instant, les seuls éléments qu’ils avaient étaient les suivants. La mort avait eut lieu vers le dernier tiers du spectacle. L’arme du crime était une arme tranchante très aiguisée, vraisemblablement un poignard ou un couteau. Un uniforme de groom d’ascenseur avec une illusion semblable à celle de la livrée de valet de Mime avait été retrouvé dans une poubelle de la ville basse, tâché de sang en plusieurs endroits. Enfin, tous les vêtements de Victor lui appartenaient, à l’exception de son nœud papillon qu’il avait emprunté à son frère. Ophélie ressassait sans cesse ces informations, comme si toute l’histoire allait lui apparaître clairement d’un moment à l’autre.

Maxime et ses parents s’étaient enfermés dans une salle de la morgue avec le corps et refusaient de parler à qui que ce soit. Les interroger était pour l’instant impossible, et l’animiste, Patience et Thorn ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose de plus qu’attendre que quelque chose se passe. C’était une nuit blanche qui les attendait.

Ophélie mordillait furieusement les coutures de ses gants, tout en se balançant de gauche à droite. Elle était incapable de rester immobile, et le silence l’oppressait. Finalement, elle décida qu’elle en avait assez.

\- Il faut que je sorte, dit-elle à mi-voix.

\- Évitez de partir trop loin, lui conseilla Thorn. Nous aurons peut être besoin de vous.

\- Je ne serais pas longue.

Elle quitta la morgue d’un pas pressé, et accueilli avec une certaine gratitude l’air glacé de l’extérieur. Là elle s’arrêta et prit le temps de respirer longuement.

\- Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

Ophélie sursauta. La question alarmée d’Ivana l’avait prise par surprise. Elle pivota pour se trouver face à la garde-du-corps. Cette dernière semblait à la fois effondrée et pleine d’inquiétude. C’était la première fois qu’elle lui voyait un visage aussi expressif.

\- Non, fit l’animiste. Mais je ne pouvais plus supporter d’être enfermée là dedans.

\- Moi on refuse de me laisser entrer, soupira Ivana. Quelle sale affaire … Si seulement j’avais fais mon boulot correctement …

\- Ne vous sentez pas coupable, vous étiez avec Maxime, vous n’auriez rien pu faire.

\- Peut être mais protéger ces jeunes gens était ma mission, et j’ai failli.

\- Est ce que vous savez qui aurait pu faire ça ?

\- C’est vous l’enquêtrice, c’est à moi de vous poser cette question.

Ophélie resta silencieuse. Les éléments de l’enquête tournaient dans sa tête à un rythme effréné.

\- Hier, souffla-t-elle, Victor est venu me voir. Il était complètement ivre. Il m’a dit qu’il vous avait vue la nuit suivant le vol, une mallette à la main.

Ivana baissa sur elle un regard perçant que la jeune femme eut peine à soutenir. Après plusieurs instants elle déclara :

\- Oui, c’est tout à fait possible. A la demande de M Maxime j’ai emporté la mallette contenant ses contrats dans ma chambre personnelle. Il avait peur que sa tante essaie de les falsifier ou de les détruire. Elle a toujours été très jalouse de lui, et vous savez mieux que personne que les Mirages n’ont aucun scrupule.

\- Et pour le chantage ?

\- Le chantage ?

\- Le même soir, j’ai surpris malgré moi une conversation secrète entre vous et Gilles. Il vous faisait chanter.

Les épaules de la garde-du-corps s’affaissèrent, et elle détourna le regard. Elle attendit encore un bref moment avant de répondre.

\- Oui, admit-elle, il a essayé de me faire chanter. Pour le compte de sa maîtresse. Pour la raison citée précédemment.

\- Pour nuire à la carrière de Maxime ?

\- Exactement.

\- Et vous avez accepté.

\- Seulement en apparence. J’en ai immédiatement parlé à M Maxime, d’où le déplacement des contrats.

\- De quoi vous menaçait-il ?

\- Disons que j’ai eu une période difficile avant de trouver ce travail. J’ai commit quelques délits qu’il ne ferait pas bon rapporter à votre fiancé.

Ophélie tiqua.

\- Mon mari vous voulez dire ?

Ce fut au tour d’Ivana d’avoir l’air surprise.

\- Oh, ça s’est déjà ... passé ? s’étonna-t-elle. Mes excuses, je pensais … Enfin, aucun de vous ne porte d’alliance, alors …

\- Oui, c’est une longue histoire, répondit la jeune femme. Mais revenons en au fait. C’est de révéler ces « délits » qu’il vous menaçait ?

\- Ce n’était pas grand-chose, mais c’était suffisant pour me faire renvoyer. Maintenant ça n’a plus d’importance. Mon emploi était perdu à la seconde où le corps a été découvert. Bon sang j’en frissonne encore. M Maxime doit être effondré.

L’animiste hocha la tête. L’explication de la garde-du-corps était bien plus cohérente que toutes les théories improbables qu’elle avait pu échafauder. Cela n’expliquait toujours pas comment le majordome avait pu tromper ses pouvoirs, mais il y avait sans aucun doute une solution simple à ce problème là aussi. Pour l’instant de toute manière, sa première préoccupation n’allait plus être le vol mais le meurtre. Même si une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui soufflait que les deux ne pouvaient qu’être liés.

\- Il faudra qu’il me confirme vos dires, fit Ophélie.

\- Je vous en prie, ne soyez pas trop durs avec lui. Il vient de perdre le membre de sa famille dont il était le plus proche, il ne voudra pas répondre à vos questions. Il faut lui pardonner.

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Dans ce cas, de retour au Clairdelune vous passerez au détecteur de mensonges.

\- Très bien.

Ce « très bien » avait parut un peu sec à la jeune femme, mais elle n’eut guère le temps d’y réfléchir. En effet, la porte de la morgue s’ouvrit à la volée, et Maxime en sortit à grandes enjambées, des larmes coulant abondamment sur son visage déformé par la douleur et la colère. Derrière lui le hélait Patience, qui peinait à le suivre.

\- M Maxime, s’il vous plais, écoutez moi !

\- Allez vous faire foutre ! Hurla le jeune homme. Je vous dirais rien !

\- Je vous en prie, vos réponses pourraient …

\- Je vous ai déjà dit de me foutre la paix !

Il s’éloigna à travers les rues et disparut bientôt à la vue de ceux qui restaient. Défaite, Patience fixa un moment l’endroit où il avait disparut. Thorn, qui l’avait suivie, soupira longuement.

\- Je vais demander aux gendarmes qu’ils le retrouvent et qu’ils le ramènent au Clairdelune, dit-il. Attendez moi ici je reviens dans une minute.

Sur ces mots, il poussa à nouveau la porte de la morgue, laissant seules les trois femmes. Patience jura à voix basse, tandis qu’Ivana secouait la tête. Ophélie quant à elle fixa le sol verglacé sans trop savoir quoi penser. Convaincre Maxime de parler serait ardu. Le convaincre de la laisser lire le nœud papillon le serait encore plus. Elle aurait bien pu tenter l’expérience avec l’uniforme, mais elle craignait que les illusions ne faussent les résultats. Et si elle lisait le nœud papillon, elle aurait une petite chance d’entendre la voix du tueur, ce qui serait un maigre indice mais un indice tout de même.

Soudain, Ivana leva la tête, l’air alarmée.

\- Qu’est ce que … ? fit-elle.

Par réflexe, Ophélie fit un pas de côté pour voir ce qu’il se passait. Mauvaise idée. La garde-du-corps bougea en même temps qu’elle, la cognant par inadvertance. Compte tenu de la différence de taille entre Ivana et elle, ainsi que du sol glissant, l’animiste ne fut qu’à moitié surprise de sa propre chute. Celle ci lui tira un glapissement de peur suivit d’un grognement de douleur. Elle était tombée sur son épaule. Ivana se pencha immédiatement sur elle.

\- Est ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle en l’aidant à se redresser.

Elle plongea alors son œil unique dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Et quelque chose, impossible de déterminer quoi, se produisit à l’intérieur de la tête d’Ophélie. Une sorte de puissante sirène d’alarme s’était enclenchée dans son cerveau. Paniquée, elle commença a haleter. Le monde se mit subitement à tourner, et une vive douleur à la tête la terrassa. Son corps faiblit en quelques secondes et elle s’effondra par terre avec un petit gémissement de douleur. Elle n’eut que le temps d’entendre Patience crier quelque chose qu’elle ne comprit pas avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit la même salle de pierre gigantesque où elle avait trouvé les neuf suspects. Elle sut immédiatement qu’elle rêvait, et tenta alors de toutes ses forces de se réveiller. Cependant elle n’y parvint pas, et elle se résigna finalement à regarder autour d’elle.

Cette fois ci, aucune trace des neuf suspects. A leur place, au centre de la partie éclairée de la salle, se trouvait un grand bureau encombré de piles de papiers, qui rappelait d’une certaine façon celui de Thorn, mais en moins organisé. Et derrière ce bureau il y avait … Ophélie. Une copie parfaite d’elle-même était assise à ce bureau, en train de trier des papiers. Curieuse, la jeune femme s’approcha.

\- Désolée de l’ambiance un peu glauque, c’est le mieux que j’ai pu trouver dans les derniers jours, lui dit la copie sans lever les yeux de son travail.

\- Hum … On se connaît ? Demanda Ophélie.

C’était une question stupide. Elle le sut à l’instant même où son clone leva les yeux vers elle, l’air profondément agacée.

\- Ça ne se voit pas que je suis toi ?

\- Si … Désolée. Je n’ai pas l’habitude d’agir comme je l’entend dans un rêve.

\- Si tu le dis. Hum … Peut être qu’un autre décor serait plus approprié, celui ci n’est pas très positif. Dis moi si celui ci est mieux.

Les couleurs se brouillèrent, et en un instant la salle de pierre se métamorphosa en son bon vieux musée. La lumière était déclinante et tintait tout d’une couleur orangée rassurante. Chaque objet était parfaitement à sa place. Le bureau s’était superposé à celui qui avait été le sien, et son clone regarda autour d’elle avec une certaine satisfaction.

\- Ah, oui, beaucoup mieux, fit-elle. Tu ne trouve pas ?

\- Comment tu fais ça ? Demanda Ophélie.

\- Je pioche dans tes souvenirs. Enfin mes souvenirs. Nos souvenirs ? Bref, tu m’as comprise. Est ce qu’on dit qu’on garde ce décor pour l’instant ? Il est très net malgré son ancienneté, et il est plein de positif.

\- Oh, euh, oui, il est très bien celui là.

\- Parfait. Désolée de ne pas être très loquace, mais pour un premier jour c’est assez gros comme charge de travail. Vingt-cinq ans à trier, tu sais ce que ça représente ? Alors tu me pardonnera la migraine que tu vas te taper en te réveillant, je fais de mon mieux.

\- Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu racontes.

\- Oui, évidemment. Et moi je n’ai aucune idée de ce que tu fais de tous ces faits historiques. Tu t’en souviens à la perfection, mais pas de tes camarades d’école primaire. Et pourtant certains datent de la même époque !

\- Tu es sûre que nous sommes la même personne ? Hésita Ophélie, quelque peu offensée qu’on puisse critiquer l’amas de connaissances historiques qu’elle avait alimenté avec passion au fil des ans.

\- Pour ma défense, je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps. Quelques heures tout au plus. Je commence tout juste à te connaître. C’est très important pour toi l’Histoire, tu en as des tonnes là dedans. Mais c’est mal classé, terriblement mal classé. Je vais t’optimiser tout ça, tu vas voir. Il me faut juste un petit moment pour tout mettre en place.

\- Est ce que … Est ce que tu es en train d’organiser mes souvenirs ?

\- Ça t’auras à peine prit mille ans pour le comprendre, se moqua gentiment son clone. Enfin, moi je n’existe pas vraiment, tu es en train de m’imaginer pour rendre plus rassurant un processus qui est purement chimique … magique … Les deux ? Enfin on se comprend. C’est un mécanisme de survie quand comme toi on a l’anxiété facile. Ça dédramatise. Ce n’est pas une scolarité très joyeuse tout ça.

\- Oh ceux là tu peux … tu peux les laisser hors du tri, lui répondit l’animiste. Je n’ai jamais eu envie de les garder.

\- Désolée, je ne peux pas en enlever. Les traumas sont triés comme le reste.

\- Joie …

\- Oh, ça va, regarde, j’ai trouvé une pile de Thorn. Ça fait beaucoup de piles de Thorn quand même. Pas autant que de piles d’Histoire, mais quand même. C’est amusant, mis bout à bout tes souvenirs de lui doivent à peu près former tout le spectre humain des émotions.

\- Tu ne vas pas t’y mettre, toi aussi …

\- Moi je me contente de faire mon travail. Si je te fais la conversation c’est surtout par politesse. Hum, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire des souvenirs très récents … Ils devraient être à disposition plus rapidement que les autres, ça c’est sûr, mais comment les classer … Telle est la question. Une préférence ?

\- Un grand tableau en liège avec des fils rouges ? Plaisanta Ophélie.

\- Vendu ! Lança son clone.

\- Attends, c’était pas sérieux …

\- Peut être mais l’idée est bonne. Je vais devoir l’améliorer, mais c’est une bonne base.

Elle sourit et se leva, une pile de feuilles sous le bras. Sur le mur derrière elle apparut un grand tableau de liège. Elle commença à y accrocher des feuilles selon un ordre qu’Ophélie ne comprenait pas.

\- Tu sais, dit-elle sans s’interrompre, certains théoriciens disent que les rêves sont un moyen pour le cerveau de trier les souvenirs et les informations fraîchement acquises. Alors peut être bien que ce que tu es en train d’imaginer a un sens finalement. Cependant je doute que tu ais très envie de rester me regarder travailler. J’irais sans doute plus vite seule, et tu vas t’ennuyer. Je crois que tu devrais te réveiller maintenant. Encore désolée pour la migraine.

Ophélie avait encore beaucoup de questions à lui poser, mais elle n’en eut pas le temps. Le rêve s’estompa, et à sa place vint une douleur stridente qui lui vrillait la tête. Voilà ce que l’autre Ophélie avait voulu dire en s’excusant pour la migraine. La jeune femme grogna de douleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux un instant, mais la lumière était trop forte, aussi les referma-t-elle aussitôt. A l’intérieur de sa tête fusaient des souvenirs aléatoires qu’elle avait à peine le temps d’analyser avant qu’ils ne disparaissent. Une main vint alors enserrer la sienne, une main à la poigne familière.

\- Je suis là, vous n’avez rien à craindre, fit la voix de Thorn.

L’entendre lui parler la soulagea quelque peu, mais la douleur était toujours aussi intense aussi ne prit elle pas le risque de répondre. En désespoir de cause elle remua les doigts.

\- N’essayez pas de bouger, dit-il. Vous n’allez pas bien. Vous êtes fiévreuse.

\- C’est le stress, déclara Berenilde, un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Une fois tout cela terminé elle méritera de longues vacances.

Un nouveau pic de douleur fit serrer les dents à Ophélie. C’était comme si sa cervelle s’était changée en métal chauffé à blanc et commençait à faire fondre son crâne. Incapable de penser de manière cohérente, elle parvint au prix d’un grand effort à décider de ne pas lutter contre. Il se passait quelque chose à l’intérieur de sa tête, un grand déménagement qu’elle ne pouvait pas empêcher. Tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire, c’était carrer les épaules et attendre que ça passe. Elle resserra fébrilement sa main sur celle de Thorn, et fit de son mieux pour arrêter de penser.

Au bout d’un moment, son corps à bout de forces rendit les armes et l’autorisa à plonger dans un sommeil chaotique. Elle se réveillait puis se rendormait, entendait parler autour d’elle, rêvait par intermittence de vieux détails de son enfance qui se mélangeaient pour former une mosaïque sans queue ni tête.

Lorsqu’elle se réveilla pour de bon, la migraine était passée, et son esprit était plus clair qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Le processus qui avait eut lieu dans sa tête, quel qu’il soit, était terminé. Qui plus est, Thorn n’avait pas cessé de lui tenir la main. Elle oubliait constamment à quel point il pouvait se montrer soucieux.

Oubliait ? Non. Car à la seconde où elle commença à penser à lui, une myriade de souvenirs divers des derniers mois vint la submerger. Toutes les fois où il avait prouvé qu’il irait jusqu’à des extrêmes pour la protéger, toutes les fois où il lui avait assuré qu’il ferait tout pour elle.

Prise de court, Ophélie ne se concentra sur aucun des souvenirs et la vague reflua rapidement, mais elle resta tout de même confuse. Rien de pareil ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Cependant une nouvelle vague de souvenirs pleins de sensation analogues s’imposa à elle. Une porte qui s’ouvrait sur un restaurant plein de monde, avec la vague de bruit et d’informations impossibles à trier qui allait avec. Ou une autre porte qui s’ouvrait sur une parfumerie, où toutes les odeurs se mélangeait et saturaient l’odorat. Trop d’informations à la fois. Il fallait trouver un moyen de trier. Le premier réflexe d’Ophélie dans les deux situations évoquées avait été de s’enfuir, purement et simplement. Mais ce n’était ni un restaurant, ni une parfumerie, c’était sa propre mémoire.

Bouger. Ophélie ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle était allongée sur un lit du Clairdelune. Une nouvelle vague de souvenirs la frappa de plein fouet. Elle se redressa brusquement, effrayant tout le monde autour d’elle. Un coup d’œil à gauche. Thorn était assis sur une chaise. Vague. Un coup d’œil à droite. Renard s’était précipité vers elle. Vague. Archibald se tenait debout dans un coin, prit par surprise. Vague. La jeune femme secoua la tête dans l’espoir illusoire de chasser les souvenirs. Elle bondit alors sur ses pieds, chancela un instant, et fit quelques pas hasardeux vers la porte.

\- Qu’est ce que vous faites ? s’inquiéta Thorn, qui avait lui même bondit sur ses pieds.

\- J’essaie de … d’empêcher mon cerveau de me noyer sous les informations, répondit-elle, les dents serrées.

\- Comment ça ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Je vous ferais signe quand je saurais.

Répondant toujours à son instinct primaire de passer à l’action, elle se mit à faire les cent pas sous le regard paniqué des autres. A la seconde où elle essayait de réfléchir à sa situation, une nouvelle vague de souvenirs plus ou moins en rapport à son raisonnement venait la submerger, l’empêchant du même coup de penser plus avant. Davantage de sensation analogues venaient s’ajouter aux deux exemples qu’elle avait déjà trouvé. Une lecture trop maladroite pouvait inonder son esprit d’information de façon très similaire. Et il y avait eut la fois où un Chroniqueur avait fouillé sa mémoire, où elle avait vécu une expérience similaire, seulement à une échelle bien plus petite.

Une nouvelle vague la frappa, et dans un réflexe désespéré forgé dans l’habitude, Ophélie mordit dans la couture de son gant. Comme par magie, la vague reflua, lui laissant le champ libre pour réfléchir. Et dire que sa famille osait parler de mauvaise habitude. Sans prêter attention aux trois hommes qui la regardaient toujours en nageant dans l’incompréhension la plus totale, elle retourna vers le lit et s’assit dessus. Cela fait, elle tenta de se rappeler en détails ce qu’il s’était passé lors de la fameuse fouille mémorielle qu’elle avait subit. Cette fois, pas de vague, seulement le souvenir très net d’avoir regardé un chroniqueur dans les yeux et d’avoir vu ses souvenirs défiler dans sa tête.

Chroniqueur. Souvenirs. Mémoire. Pouvoirs. Mariage. Don.

La réalisation la frappa plus fort que n’importe quelle vague de souvenirs pourrait jamais rêver de le faire. Elle jura à voix basse. Comme s’il ne s’était pas déjà passé assez de choses ces derniers temps, il fallait en plus que cette tuile là lui tombe dessus. Ses pouvoirs de Chroniqueur avaient finalement reçu le mémo et venaient tout juste de s’enclencher.

Ophélie grogna de défaite et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas.

\- D’accord, fit Archibald. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prit, mais je vous trouve très égoïste de ne pas avoir partagé avec moi.

\- La ferme Archibald, grommela la jeune femme.

\- Moi aussi je suis très content de vous voir. Qu’est ce qu’il vient de se passer ?

\- Une défaillance imprévue de mon cerveau à gérer. Pour faire simple. Je vous expliquerai. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

\- Quelques heures, répondit Renard. Est ce que vous vous sentez mieux ?

\- Infiniment mieux que quand j’avais l’impression qu’on me broyait le crâne. Est ce que nous avons du nouveau ?

\- Vous ne devriez pas essayer de reprendre tout de suite, intervint Thorn. Reposez vous, laissez nous nous en occuper, vous n’êtes pas en état.

\- La dernière fois que vous avez essayé de me tenir à l’écart d’une affaire, vous avez démissionné de votre poste, fini en prison, eut une jambe cassé et tué deux personnes, répliqua Ophélie en se levant. Vous pouvez toujours rêver. Le jour où vous ne m’aurez pas dans les pattes n’est pas près d’arriver.

\- Là le point est pour elle, ricana Archibald.

\- D’accord, capitula Thorn. Maxime a été retrouvé, il s’est enfermé dans sa chambre. Ma tante, qui a réussi à entrer, je ne sais pas comment, est en train d’essayer de le résonner. Nous n’avons pas d’informations supplémentaires sur le meurtre, mais comme cette enquête là ne nous revient pas je doute qu’on nous les donne directement. Quant aux autres suspects du vol, ils sont tous enfermés à double-tour dans leur chambre. Rien de neuf pour le moment.

\- Pouvons nous espérer questionner Maxime rapidement ?

\- Impossible de le savoir.

\- Berenilde est douée avec les gens qui souffrent, intervint Archibald. Nous avons une chance.

\- Espérons alors, soupira Ophélie.

Elle se mit à se balancer doucement d’avant en arrière. Cela permit de rendre supportables les remontées de souvenirs pendant qu’elle réfléchissait. Une théorie était en train de se former au fond de son esprit, et elle n’était pas certaine d’aimer ce qu’elle impliquait.

Au bout d’un bref moment de silence, Thorn vint s’asseoir près d’elle et passa prudemment un bras autour de ses épaules. La jeune femme s’appuya contre lui. Du coin de l’œil elle vit Renard et Archibald se concerter du regard avant de quitter la pièce. Elle les remercia mentalement pour leur tact.

\- Vous êtes certaine que tout va bien ? Demanda Thorn.

\- J’ai vu des jours meilleurs, reconnu-t-elle. Mais j’en ai aussi vu des bien pires. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

\- S’il y a bien quelque chose dont je suis incapable, c’est de ne pas m’inquiéter pour vous. Enfin regardez vous, partout où vous allez vous récoltez toujours des ennuis.

\- C’est bien ce qui fait mon charme, plaisanta Ophélie.

\- Il y a beaucoup, beaucoup de choses qui font votre charme.

\- Si je ne vous connaissais pas si bien je jurerai que vous essayez de me séduire.

\- Est ce que ça marche ?

Ophélie eut un petit rire gêné et évita son regard tout en se laissant aller de plus belle contre lui.

\- Peut être un petit peu, dit-elle.

De sa main libre Thorn vint caresser sa joue et son cœur manqua un battement avant de s’emballer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait comme si elle était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Lentement, prudemment, elle se rapprocha et glissa ses bras autour de son cou. Il y avait dans ce moment une magie qu’elle craignait de briser par sa maladresse. Thorn se pencha vers elle, relevant son visage d’une main tandis que l’autre l’attirait tout contre lui. Ophélie retint son souffle et ferma les yeux.

A la seconde où tous deux entendirent la poignée de la porte tourner, l’enchantement qui avait fait disparaître le monde autour d’eux se brisa aussitôt et ils se séparèrent prestement, de peur d’essuyer des moqueries si jamais il s’agissait d’Archibald. Cependant ce fut Patience qui entra dans la chambre, l’air encore plus pressée que d’habitude.

\- Ça y est, dit-elle, victorieuse et totalement inconsciente du moment qu’elle venait de ruiner. Maxime est sorti. Il a décidé de tout nous révéler.

Ophélie et Thorn se regardèrent un instant, puis d’un même mouvement bondirent sur leurs pieds. C’était leur jour de chance, il n’y avait pas une minute à perdre.


	15. Le Nœud-Papillon

Si un jour Ophélie serait capable de suivre la foulée des gens pressés du Pôle, ce jour n’était pas arrivé. C’est quelque peu essoufflée qu’elle arriva dans le salon où les conduisit Patience. Son esprit était en ébullition, et elle peinait à contenir les vagues de souvenirs que lui imposait toujours sa toute nouvelle mémoire absolue. En chemin les avait rejoint un Archibald très enthousiaste de voir enfin l’enquête avancer.

Dans le salon, il y avait Maxime. Assis très noblement sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisées, il leva vers les nouveaux arrivants des yeux rougis et cernés, pleins de tristesse et d’appréhension. Son visage tout entier était marqué par la douleur. Près de lui était assise Berenilde, une main rassurante posée sur son bras.

\- Vous êtes tous là, fit Maxime d’une voix faible. C’est bien. Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache, mais tout est différent maintenant. Vicky … il est mort … C’était le seul qui savait. Maintenant je crois que j’ai besoin de témoins.

Ophélie fut frappée par le désespoir dans sa voix. Silencieuse, elle imita les autres et s’assit face au jeune danseur. Ce dernier fixait le sol. Berenilde lui tapota le bras affectueusement.

\- Allez y, dit-elle. N’ayez pas peur. Vous ne pouvez plus vivre ainsi, ça crève les yeux.

\- Oui, souffla Maxime. Oui vous avez raison. Donnez moi un objet, n’importe lequel. Je veux que Mme Ophélie puisse confirmer tout ce que je dis.

L’animiste fouilla les environs du regard à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait faire l’affaire, mais Patience la devança en sortant de sa poche intérieure la broche qui avait servit à interroger tous les suspects. Maxime la saisit avec un sourire amer.

\- Vous n’imaginez pas comme Vicky m’avait grondé pour avoir refusé de tenir cette saleté au début, souffla-t-il. Enfin, il savait que j’avais mes raisons mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de s’inquiéter pour moi. Je n’arrête pas de me dire que ça aurait dû être moi, pas lui. Des bons danseurs il y en a des tas, mais des types bien comme lui, c’est tellement rare.

Il s’arrêta, les larmes aux yeux, et garda le silence pendant un moment. Il fit tourner la broche entre ses doigts, feignant d’être captivé par les reflets de la lumière sur le métal et la pierre. Puis, lorsqu’il se sentit prêt, il leva la tête vers les enquêteurs, l’air effrayé mais déterminé.

\- Il n’y a pas mille-et-une façons de le dire, dit Maxime. Je suis une femme.

Il y eut un silence chargé d’incompréhension du côté de la cellule d’enquête. Ophélie tiqua. Ce n’était pas exactement à ce genre de déclaration qu’elle s’attendait. Maxime le comprit très bien et poursuivit :

\- Bien sûr, ça n’est pas une réponse très claire. Je vais expliquer, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dès ma naissance et pendant toute mon enfance, toute ma vie, tout le monde m’a toujours considéré comme un homme. « Mon garçon », « petit frère », « jeune homme », « Monsieur Maxime », et ainsi de suite. Et pendant longtemps je me suis moi-même considérée comme un homme. Jusqu’à ce que je commence à grandir, et à réaliser peu à peu que le terme, et tous les titres qui allaient avec, n’étaient nullement appropriés. Pire, qu’ils me mettaient mal à l’aise. Un jour à l’école de danse un de mes camarades m’a dit que je ressemblais à une fille avec mes cheveux longs, et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi merveilleusement complimentée. C’est là que j’ai commencé à me poser des questions. Et que peu à peu, le malaise que m’évoquait ma propre virilité et ce que m’en renvoyait les autres s’est transformé en douleur. J’ai su que je ne serais jamais un homme. Que je n’en avait peut être jamais été un. Et surtout, surtout, que je ne voulais pas le rester aux yeux des autres. Je voulais danser les rôles féminins dans les ballets, je voulais que l’on complimente mes cheveux longs au lieu de s’en moquer, je voulais porter sans honte cette robe dans laquelle on m’avait déguisée une fois et que j’ai toujours gardé, je voulais qu’on m’appelle « ma fille », « petite sœur », « mademoiselle » et ainsi de suite. Je doutais de faire un jour un homme convainquant, mais je savais sans l’ombre d’un doute que je ferais une excellente femme.

Maxime s’arrêta, et le silence fut si intense qu’il vrillait les tympans. Il, ou plutôt elle, avait des larmes plein les yeux. Ophélie dû combattre son instinct de grand sœur qui lui hurlait d’aller la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer de toutes ses forces.

\- Je n’ai jamais eu le courage d’en parler à qui que ce soit, poursuivit-elle. Sauf à mon frère. Et il me disait … Il me disait que j’avais fait un très bon petit frère, mais que je ferais une merveilleuse petite sœur. Il me disait qu’il se fichait bien de ce que le monde disait, qu’il m’aimait et qu’il voulait que je suis heureuse. Il a gardé mon secret sans jamais faillir. Il m’a laissé pleurer sur son épaule toutes les fois où j’avais mal de regarder mon propre reflet dans le miroir. Il a été infiniment bon avec moi. Et maintenant qu’il est mort, j’ignore ce que je vais devenir. Mais maintenant vous savez.

Cette fois, l’instinct fut plus fort que la raison. Ophélie se leva d’un bond et ouvrit ses bras en grand, les yeux humides derrière ses lunettes. Maxime leva vers elle un regard incrédule, puis vint tomber dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle devait faire une bonne tête et demi de plus que l’animiste, mais cette dernière la serra comme elle aurait serré sa propre petite sœur. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu’à ce que Maxime se dégage doucement et lui tende la broche.

\- Vous plaisantez j’espère ? Souffla Ophélie. Quelle personne sensée pourrait penser que vous mentez ?

\- Il faudrait tout de même … tenta l’ambassadrice.

\- Patience je vous en prie, coupa l’animiste. Regardez la une seconde et dites moi qu’elle aurait le moindre intérêt à mentir.

\- Vous … Vous dites « elle » ? fit Maxime, incrédule.

\- Je ne devrais pas ?

\- Si. Hum … Je n’ai pas l’habitude. Désolée. Merci.

\- J’admets, soupira Patience. Il, enfin elle n’aurait aucun intérêt à mentir. Bien, dans ce cas nous aurions encore quelques questions à vous poser, si vous le voulez bien.

\- Une promesse est une promesse. Demandez moi ce que vous voulez.

\- Avez vous volé la mallette ?

\- Non.

\- Savez vous qui l’a fait ?

\- Non.

\- Avez vous la moindre information au sujet du vol dont vous voudriez nous faire part ?

\- Aucune.

\- Alors vous ne savez rien ?

\- Rien du tout, désolée.

\- Si je puis me permettre, intervint Ophélie, j’ai quelque chose à vérifier.

\- Allez y, répondit Patience, intriguée.

\- Votre tante, reprit l’animiste, elle vous jalouse énormément, n’est ce pas ?

\- Hum oui, c’est juste, confirma Maxime, perplexe. Elle essaie constamment de rabaisser mon travail et dénigre mon école.

\- Et le soir ayant suivit le vol et l’interrogatoire, Ivana vous a parlé d’une tentative de chantage de la part de Gilles, qui lui même agissait sur ordre de sa maîtresse, visant à la pousser à vous trahir. Vous lui avez alors demandé d’emporter la mallette contenant vos contrats en lieu sûr, craignant une attaque directe. Je me trompe ?

Maxime resta un instant silencieuse, l’air surpris, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas d’où vous tenez cette information. Si Ivana a déplacé les contrats, elle l’a fait sans mon autorisation.

\- Curieux, souffla Ophélie. Elle a bien insisté sur le fait que vous lui aviez demandé de le faire. Victor l’a surprise au milieu de la nuit une mallette à la main.

La danseuse haussa les épaules et lui tendit la broche. L’animiste dût s’y reprendre à deux fois pour procéder à la lecture, tant la tristesse intense contenue dans la mémoire de l’objet la submergeait à l’instant où elle y posait les doigts. Maxime disait la vérité, et semblait même alarmée par l’idée qu’Ivana ait pu toucher aux contrats. Bon. C’était un mensonge de la part de la garde-du-corps dont elle devrait s’occuper plus tard. Ses réponses au sujet du vol étaient tout aussi sincères que le reste. Ophélie lui rendit la broche, pensive. Le souvenir de sa conversation avec Ivana était d’une clarté exceptionnelle, aussi se repassa-t-elle mentalement chaque réponse de la borgne. Si l’explication qu’elle avait fournit semblait plausible prise seule, non seulement le témoignage de Maxime venait la démentir, mais en plus elle n’éclaircissait rien du témoignage du majordome. Cependant, la théorie terrifiante qu’elle était en train d’élaborer s’en trouvait renforcée. Une petite conversation avec Ivana s’imposait une fois cela fini.

\- C’est tout ce que j’avais à vous demander, fit Ophélie. Merci pour votre honnêteté.

\- J’ai moi même posé toutes mes questions, renchérit Patience. Nous vous ferons savoir si nous avons besoin d’informations complémentaires.

\- Attendez, les interrompit Maxime. J’ai une requête …

Elle fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son costume et en tira un morceau de tissu déchiré dans une chemise, vraisemblablement la sienne, replié comme un petit sac. Elle le posa sur une table basse et l’ouvrit, révélant … Le nœud-papillon porté par Victor à la soirée. Ophélie se figea de stupeur.

\- Je sais que vous avez besoin qu’on vous donne l’autorisation pour vous servir de vos pouvoirs, expliqua Maxime. Et je sais que c’est un peu de la triche parce que c’est sur Victor qu’il était, mais il est à moi, et je … Je voudrais que vous le lisiez s’il-vous-plais. Pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon grand frère.

\- Vous l’avez volé à la morgue, fit Thorn.

\- Oui, je suis désolée.

\- J’ignore si je devrais être en colère ou impressionné, j’ai moi même vérifié la sécurité de ce bâtiment il y a deux mois.

\- Soyez reconnaissant plutôt, lança Archibald. Sa petite désobéissance vient de nous faire gagner à tous un temps non négligeable.

Ophélie quant à elle regardait tour à tour le nœud-papillon et Maxime, indécise. Certes cette lecture pourrait leur fournir des informations précieuses, mais elle n’était pas certaine que l’adolescente était en état de prendre part à l’enquête sur le meurtre de son frère aîné, encore moins de regarder quelqu’un revivre le crime en intégralité par les yeux de la victime. De plus, elle même n’était pas certaine d’être en état d’exécuter une telle lecture. Elle sortait de plusieurs jours extrêmement stressants, avait perdu connaissance seulement quelques heures plus tôt et venait de se voir octroyer un pouvoir dont elle ne maîtrisait rien. Cependant Archibald avait entièrement raison. Plus vite ils seraient fixés, mieux ce serait. Et il y avait une probabilité non négligeable que la lecture ne donne rien de probant. Ce qui inquiétait d’autant plus l’animiste vis à vis de Maxime.

\- Peut être devrions nous attendre, souffla-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? s’exclama Archibald. Mais … Une pièce à conviction essentielle vient de nous être servie sur un plateau d’argent!

\- Je ne crois pas qu’un seul d’entre nous soit en état, moi encore moins. Quant à vous, Maxime … Ou devrions nous vous appeler autrement ?

\- Maxime sera bien pour le moment.

\- Bien. Je ne crois pas qu’il serait sain pour vous d’être aussi impliquée dans l’enquête. Vous êtes sous le choc, épuisée et prompte à prendre des décisions impulsives. Encore une fois, peut être devrions nous attendre.

\- Non, je vous en prie ! Fit Maxime, désespérée. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais trouver la paix tant que je ne saurais pas qui l’a fait. Je vous en prie, faites le.

\- Vous n’êtes pas en état et moi non plus. C’est une mauvaise idée.

\- Je seconde, intervint Berenilde. Attendez au moins jusqu’au matin, que tout le monde ait les idées un peu plus claires.

\- Non, ce serait laisser le temps au tueur de s’enfuir, répliqua Thorn. Je suis vraiment désolé Ophélie mais la situation nous échappe.

\- Je sais, soupira la jeune femme. Je ferais ce que je pourrais. Mais j’aimerai que tout le monde soit préparé à l’éventualité que je ne trouve rien de décisif. Le tueur se dissimulait derrière une illusion.

\- Bien entendu, approuva Patience.

\- Je ne demande pas que vous retrouviez le tueur, seulement que vous puissiez me dire ce qu’il s’est passé, fit Maxime. S’il-vous-plais.

Ophélie ferma les yeux, soupira longuement, fit craquer sa nuque, puis hocha la tête. Très bien, elle aurait préféré attendre mais fichue pour fichue autant faire les choses correctement. Elle s’assit devant la table basse, tirant vers elle le morceau de tissu qui contenait le nœud-papillon. Elle attrapa ce dernier et l’examina soigneusement sans enlever ses gants.

\- Il vous arrivait souvent de prêter vos affaires à votre frère ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Hum … Pas vraiment, répondit Maxime, prise au dépourvu par la question. Mais ce nœud-papillon est un peu comme un porte-bonheur pour moi, et il a insisté pour le prendre. Pour me porter chance avec mon spectacle.

\- Je vois, fit Ophélie. Il a en effet l’âme d’un porte-bonheur. Un vécu assez particulier. Excusez mes questions, mais plus j’en saurais sur la vie de cet objet, mieux je pourrais plonger dans son passé.

\- Demandez moi ce qu’il faudra, je n’ai plus grand-chose à vous cacher à présent.

\- Non, je crois que j’ai plutôt bien cerné ce à quoi j’ai affaire. Je vous demanderai à présent à tous de faire silence. Il se peut que je doive m’y reprendre à plusieurs fois, je ne veux pas être déconcentrée.

Cela faisait déjà assez longtemps qu’elle n’avait plus procédé à une lecture en profondeur, et avec sa mémoire qui refusait de se tenir tranquille cette reprise allait s’annoncer difficile. Mais à la vérité, Ophélie n’avait jamais sur refuser un défi, et trop de gens comptaient sur son succès pour qu’elle se laisse décourager. Elle posa soigneusement le nœud-papillon sur la table basse avant de lentement retirer ses deux gants et de les déposer à côté. Elle baissa brièvement les yeux sur ses mains nues avant de fermer ses paupières et de poser délicatement ses doigts sur l’étoffe de soie.

Lui vinrent d’abord les souvenirs de Maxime, fébrile, désespérée et anxieuse, qui dérobait le nœud-papillon alors que ses parents discutaient avec un gendarme. Puis le flou des mains gantées de l’assistant du légiste, précis et pressé. Puis une grande douleur et le monde qui disparaissait. Et un visage.

Ophélie retira ses mains du nœud-papillon comme s’il l’avait brûlé, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés. Il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver ses esprits et récupérer du choc. Plusieurs fois déjà dans sa carrière de liseuse, elle avait fait l’expérience de la mort par les yeux d’un défunt. La sensation était horrible, vertigineuse, indescriptible. La communauté des liseurs n’évoquait qu’à demi-mots cette expérience taboue, mais celle ci leur évoquait en même temps une grande curiosité morbide. La jeune femme détestait lorsqu’elle devait procéder à une telle lecture, mais dans un cas comme celui ci elle s’y était préparée.

Ce à quoi elle ne s’était pas préparée, c’était à reconnaître le visage de l’assassin. Encore moins quand il était logiquement impossible pour cette personne de s’être trouvé là. Le cœur battant la chamade, Ophélie s’efforça d’ordonner ses pensées. Il fallait qu’elle remonte jusqu’au début du spectacle pour comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé. Elle ferma les yeux et reposa prudemment ses mains sur le nœud-papillon.

Ce fut la première fois depuis son déclenchement que sa mémoire toute neuve parvint à se montrer utile. L’animiste en vint presque à penser qu’elle s’était montrée dure envers ce nouveau pouvoir en le maudissant comme elle l’avait fait. Certes la migraine et les surcharges mémorielles ne se feraient pas oublier si facilement, mais elle comprit pleinement pourquoi Thorn aurait voulu récupérer ses pouvoirs de liseuse. Elle n’eut aucunement besoin de fournir le même effort en concentration que d’habitude pour remonter dans le passé, étant donné que chaque seconde de lecture se gravait instantanément dans sa mémoire. D’un point de vue technique, ce fut une lecture beaucoup plus aisée qu’elle aurait pu le penser.

D’un point de vue psychologique cependant …

Toujours par les yeux de Victor, elle remonta jusqu’au début du spectacle de Maxime, alors que les lumières de la scène venaient de s’éteindre. Ses parents murmuraient à côté de lui, mais il n’y prêtait aucune attention. Sa tête était ailleurs. Il savait que toutes ses pensées auraient dû être pour sa sœur, qui venait d’entrer en scène, mais il était incapable de faire abstraction du petit morceau de papier qu’il avait trouvé dans sa poche en s’asseyant dans la loge. Une note menaçante, dont l’écriture ne lui était pas inconnue mais il avait oublié le propriétaire.

« Rendez-vous devant les ascenseurs au milieu du spectacle. Viens seul. N’en parle à personne. La sécurité de ta sœur en dépend. »

Ses doigts crispés froissèrent le papier. Il hésita un moment à prévenir quelqu’un. Mais qui donc ? Ivana était dans les coulisses à attendre Maxime, il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ses parents ni à sa tante … Les enquêteurs étaient assis au milieu de la salle. Peut être devrait-il descendre et les prendre à part pour leur montrer la note. C’était exactement le genre de choses auxquelles ils devraient être préparés après tout. Qui plus est l’intendant Thorn avait les pouvoirs d’un Dragon et portait sur lui une arme, il devrait être capable de prendre les choses en main si la situation devenait violente.

Mais non, Victor ne pouvait pas se permettre d’aller parler aux enquêteurs. Car la note parlait bien de sa sœur, et non de son frère. La montrer reviendrait à trahir le secret de Maxime, et ça il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s’y résoudre. Plutôt mourir que faire du mal à sa petite sœur chérie en l’exposant à la colère du Clan alors qu’elle faisait tout pour l’éviter depuis des mois et des mois.

Et cela rendait la note d’autant plus terrifiante. Qui que ce soit qui l’ait rédigée connaissait le secret de Maxime, et Victor était jusqu’à présent certain d’être le seul à être au courant. A moins que Maxime ait subit du chantage et qu’elle ne lui en ait pas parlé. Victor ne voyait pas d’autre possibilité, et cela l’horrifiait au plus haut point. Nerveux, il tenta de se concentrer sur le spectacle mais n’y parvint pas.

« Rendez vous devant les ascenseurs au milieu du spectacle. »

Il devait y aller, il n’avait pas d’autre alternative. Si c’était la sécurité de sa sœur qui était en jeu, alors il donnerait à ce maître chanteur inconnu tout ce qu’il voudrait. Que pouvait-on bien lui demander après tout ? De l’argent ? Des informations ? Une couverture ?

Et si cet inconnu était le voleur de la mallette que tout le monde cherchait avec tant d’ardeur ? Cette éventualité lui faisait froid dans le dos, mais elle était à considérer. Alors peut être bien qu’il demanderait à Victor de porter le chapeau. Ou de lui fournir un alibi. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas aller en prison, mais si c’était ce qu’il fallait pour protéger Maxime alors ainsi soit-il, il irait. Ses parents trouveraient peut être un moyen de soudoyer les bonnes personnes pour le faire sortir. Ou peut être pas. Qu’importait, pourvu que Maxime soit en sécurité, il se débrouillerait.

Il fallait absolument qu’il honore ce rendez-vous. S’absenter pendant le spectacle de Maxime lui fendait le cœur, mais il le fallait. Victor attendit que la moitié du spectacle soit passée. Lui qui avait assisté à des dizaines de répétitions, il connaissait la musique par cœur. C’est là qu’il se leva prudemment, faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler sa peur.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, chuchota-t-il à sa mère. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le jeune homme quitta la loge sans faire de bruit et se faufila sans être vu vers les portes de sortie. Il jeta un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule. Maxime avait les yeux fermés et dansait de toute son âme. S’il se dépêchait assez, peut être qu’elle ne remarquerait même pas qu’il était parti. Ou peut être qu’il irait se faufiler en coulisses pour la surprendre à la fin de sa représentation. Mais pour l’instant il devait aller rencontrer le maître chanteur.

A son grand soulagement, le hall d’entrée était entièrement vide. Il le traversa à grandes enjambées. La boule de peur dans son ventre grossissait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Lorsqu’il passa les grandes portes du théâtre, il se retrouva entièrement seul dans le couloir des ascenseurs. Il regarda de tous côtés, ignorant d’où l’autre devait arriver. Il se prit un instant à espérer que la note n’était qu’une grotesque plaisanterie.

Mais à ce moment précis, la porte d’un des ascenseurs s’ouvrit en grand et un groom brun de grande taille en sortit en titubant. Victor eut un mouvement de recul, prit de court. Un air écœuré sur le visage, le serviteur ne lui accorda pas son attention. Il se mit alors à ouvrir fébrilement la veste de son uniforme, et à mesure qu’il la déboutonnait son apparence changea drastiquement. Ses cheveux passèrent brusquement du brun au blond platine, du propre au sale, et s’allongèrent nettement, maintenant rassemblés dans une tresse qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Sa silhouette s’affina, sa mâchoire se fit moins carrée et ses traits plus féminins.

\- Quelle plaie, grogna le groom en finissant d’ouvrir sa veste.

Sa voix elle aussi était une voix de femme. Victor recula d’un pas. Elle se tourna alors vers lui. Son visage était barré d’une large balafre rouge et ses yeux bleu glacier brillaient d’une lueur de panique. Elle fit un pas mal assuré, peinant à conserver son équilibre, la bouche entrouverte et la respiration sifflante. Elle plaqua ensuite ses deux mains sur ses tempes avec un grognement de douleur.

\- Non non non non non non ! Siffla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas … Obéir … Je sais … Qui je suis …

Un pas chancelant de plus et elle tomba à genoux. Pétrifié par la peur, Victor parvint à peine à parler.

\- Qu’est ce que … ? murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais qui je suis, gronda-t-elle. Je sais qui je suis, je sais qui je suis !

C’était comme si elle essayait de s’en convaincre elle-même. Elle se releva péniblement. Paniqué, le jeune homme recula. Elle tituba dans sa direction.

\- Je suis désolée … haleta-t-elle. Je n’ai pas d’autre choix … Elle va … Me prendre mes souvenirs.

C’est alors que Victor ressentit une violente douleur à la gorge. Il essaya de crier, mais en fut incapable. Déjà suffoqué et à moitié inconscient il tomba en arrière. Il eut à peine le temps de lever une dernière fois ses yeux pleins de terreur vers l’inconnue qu’il était déjà mort.

Ophélie rompit le contact avec le nœud-papillon et enfouis son visage entre ses mains sans même remettre ses gants. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour constater qu’elle tremblait de tous ses membres. La deuxième fois avait été tout aussi dure que la première, sinon plus car s’y ajoutait la tragédie de la raison de la présence de Victor sur les lieux.

Il n’avait pas reconnu le visage de la tueuse, mais Ophélie oui. Même défigurée, même couverte de crasse, même en proie à une démence inexplicable, il lui était impossible de ne pas reconnaître cette femme.

\- Non, fit-elle dans un souffle. Ce n’est pas … Ce n’est pas possible … Elle n’aurait pas pu … Elle est …

\- Qu’y a-t-il ? Demanda Thorn, alarmé. Qu’avez vous vu ?

Toujours tremblante, Ophélie remit ses gants avec la plus grande difficulté. Puis elle se releva, chancelante, et fit face aux expression paniquées des autres. Elle inspira profondément, et d’une voix qui tremblait autant que ses mains, elle s’adressa à Maxime.

\- Votre frère, dit-elle, avait reçu une note lui ordonnant de retrouver quelqu’un devant les ascenseurs au milieu du spectacle. Cette note disait qu’il en allait de la sécurité de sa sœur. Victor a paniqué d’apprendre que quelqu’un avait découvert votre secret et s’y est rendu, prêt à accepter toutes les conditions du maître chanteur. Rien ne le préoccupait plus que votre sécurité.

\- Vicky … souffla Maxime d’une voix étranglée.

\- Mais il y a quelque chose d’autre … poursuivit Ophélie. Quelque chose de bien pire.

\- De quoi s’agit-il ? Demanda Patience d’un air angoissé.

\- J’ai vu le visage du tueur. Ou plutôt de la tueuse.

L’animiste marqua une pause et son regard alla d’abord vers Thorn, puis vers Berenilde, consciente du poids qu’allait avoir sa dernière révélation.

\- Freyja, déclara-t-elle. C’était Freyja. Elle est en vie, et elle a tué Victor.


	16. Les Dernières Pièces du Puzzle

Immédiatement, Berenilde bondit sur ses pieds et vint agripper Ophélie par les épaules. L’animiste sentit très clairement les Griffes de la Dragonne le long de sa moelle épinière, alors qu’elle vrillait ses yeux écarquillés dans les siens.

\- Vous êtes absolument certaine de ce que vous avancez ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ophélie hocha la tête, sentant une légère douleur se propager depuis ses tempes au reste de son crâne. Elle tenta faiblement de se dégager, mais la poigne de Berenilde était trop forte et son corps à elle trop faible.

\- Vous pouvez certifier que ça n’était pas une … une illusion ?

\- Madame vous me faites mal …

Thorn intervint alors en posant une main ferme sur l’épaule de sa tante, qui réalisa alors ce qu’elle était en train de faire et lâcha aussitôt prise sur la jeune femme, tant de ses mains que de ses griffes. Elle s’éloigna de quelques pas, toujours sous le choc.

\- C’est impossible, fit-elle, elle est morte, ils sont tous morts.

\- Les objets ne mentent jamais, répondit sombrement Ophélie. Je suis certaine de ce que j’ai vu.

\- Personne n’a jamais retrouvé de corps reconnaissable, déclara Thorn d’une voix faiblissante. S’il y a eut des survivants nous n’aurions pas pu le savoir. Et si l’un d’entre eux aurait été capable de survivre aux bêtes et au froid et à la faim …

\- Ç’aurait été Freyja, compléta Berenilde dans un souffle. Mais si elle est en vie comment est-elle passée inaperçue tout ce temps ? Et pourquoi n’est elle pas revenue ?

Personne ne savait quoi lui répondre. Un lourd silence s’installa dans la pièce. Ophélie usait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas succomber à la déferlante d’émotions et de souvenirs qui menaçait d’emporter tout ce qu’il lui restait de santé mentale. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder à la panique ou de baisser les bras, pas lorsqu’elle sentait au fond d’elle même qu’elle était si proche du but.

Mais comment ne pas céder lorsque tout le monde autour d’elle semblait à ce point dépassé par les événements ? Même face à Dieu, Thorn n’avait jamais eu l’air aussi perdu. Quant à Berenilde, elle était à un cheveu de s’effondrer, incapable d’assimiler la possibilité que sa nièce qu’elle pensait morte depuis des mois soit en réalité en vie et une meurtrière.

Et les autres ne pouvaient rien faire de plus qu’observer en silence et admettre qu’ils n’y comprenaient plus rien. Archibald était appuyé contre le dossier de son fauteuil, son éternel sourire effacé propre et net, remplacé par une expression grave. Patience regardait fixement le vide, probablement en train de partager mentalement la stupeur de tout son clan. Maxime pleurait silencieusement et regardait sans le comprendre l’échange qui avait lieu face à elle.

Finalement, ce fut Thorn qui prit la parole.

\- Que Freyja soit en vie, soit, dit-il. Mais j’ai du mal à admettre qu’elle ait pu tuer Victor. Je la connais bien. Elle menace beaucoup, elle blesse parfois, mais ce n’est pas une meurtrière. Je veux dire, je suis toujours en vie, alors qu’elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de me dire qu’elle mourrait d’envie de me tuer, alors pourquoi s’en prendrait-elle à innocent ?

\- Elle n’était pas dans son état normal, répondit Ophélie. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa tête, quelque chose contre lequel elle essayait de lutter. Si je n’avais pas assisté à sa Mutilation, j’aurais juré à un coup du Chevalier.

\- Il faut absolument la retrouver, déclara Thorn. Elle échappera peut être aux forces de l’ordre mais pas à moi.

\- Il est absolument hors de question que tu aille te confronter à elle ! Réagit aussitôt Berenilde. Déjà en temps normal tu ne tiendrais pas une minute contre ta sœur, mais là ?! Si tout cela est bien vrai, alors elle vient de commettre un meurtre et elle est en fuite ! Elle ne va pas se contenter de te casser un bras Thorn, elle va te réduire en charpie !

\- Je peux l’appréhender, je me débrouillerai.

Cette réponse eut le don de faire instantanément sortir Ophélie de sa torpeur. Elle leva les yeux vers Thorn, qui ne comprit son erreur que trop tard. En deux enjambées elle était devant lui et l’attrapait par le col de son uniforme pour le tirer en avant, à sa hauteur.

\- Écoutez moi bien, siffla-t-elle. Je n’ai pas fais tous ces efforts pour vous garder en vie pour que vous fonciez vers une mort certaine à la première occasion. Dans son état Freyja ne quittera pas la Citacielle avant un bon moment, alors épargnez moi vos excuses sur l’urgence de la situation. Cette enquête n’est pas encore terminée, et je suis à un cheveu de trouver la solution à tous nos problèmes, mais il me faut encore un peu de temps. Alors veuillez, s’il vous plais, ne pas me compliquer la tâche en essayant d’inverser nos rôles et en me forçant à être la personne réfléchie de ce couple, parce que croyez moi personne n’a envie de voir ça. S’il y a quelqu’un qui doit foncer sans plan dans la gueule du loup, c’est moi et seulement moi. Compris ? Je refuse que vous mourriez.

Sa tirade devait avoir fonctionné, car Thorn avait désormais l’air vaguement terrifié. Il hocha lentement la tête pour lui signifier qu’il avait bien compris. Satisfaite, Ophélie relâcha sa prise sur son col et recula d’un pas. Tout le monde autour avait l’air très impressionné.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes très attirante quand vous êtes en colère ? Fit Archibald.

\- Dans la catégorie des remarques que vous auriez pu garder pour vous, celle ci se place assez haut dans le classement, répliqua l’animiste.

\- D’accord, j’admets. Bien, alors qu’est ce qu’on fait maintenant patronne ?

Ophélie réalisa alors qu’ils étaient tous en train d’attendre ses directives. Sans le vouloir, elle avait pris en main la suite des opérations. Honnêtement, elle n’était pas certaine d’apprécier, mais si c’était ce qu’il fallait pour que les choses progressent enfin dans son sens, alors très bien.

Elle se laissa le temps de réfléchir. Ce qu’il lui fallait maintenant, c’était une petite conversation en tête à tête avec Ivana. Elle avait quelque chose à vérifier. Ensuite venait le problème de Freyja. Elle n’avait définitivement pas pu quitter la Citacielle, et elle avait jeté son déguisement. Dans son état, elle ne pouvait que se cacher dans les bas quartiers. Ce qui était très bien, car Ophélie savait exactement à qui s’adresser pour y retrouver quelqu’un. Il allait falloir allonger la monnaie, mais au vu de la situation ce détail ne devrait pas poser de soucis. Un début de plan se forma à l’intérieur de sa tête.

\- Je crois que je sais comment procéder, dit-elle. Archibald, vous allez vous rendre près de la Manufacture Hildegarde, trouver l’endroit où se réunissent les anciens employés et demander à parler à Gaëlle. Dites que vous venez de ma part et que je suis prête à payer pour un service. Nous vous rejoindrons là bas pour commencer les recherches.

\- « Nous » ? tiqua Thorn.

\- Vous n’imaginez tout de même pas que je vais rester en dehors de tout ça, lui répondit Ophélie. Vous, moi et Renold descendrons ensemble. Mais avant ça il faut que je questionne une dernière fois Ivana.

\- Et moi dans tout cela ? Demanda Patience.

\- Vous resterez ici avec les suspects. Restez à proximité d’un miroir, je vous donnerai des nouvelles sur l’avancement de nos recherches. Les enfants d’Hildegarde ne sont pas en bon termes avec la police, alors je préconise d’éviter de faire appel à elle au début, mais si vous veniez à ne plus recevoir de nouvelles de notre part pendant deux heures ou plus, faites descendre tous les hommes disponibles vers notre dernière position connue.

L’ambassadrice acquiesça. Ophélie se tourna alors vers Berenilde.

\- Quant à vous, dit-elle, je vous en prie restez en dehors des recherches. Retournez au manoir et prenez soin de Victoire. Je vous fais la promesse que nous vous raconterons tout en détails une fois que tout sera terminé.

\- Vous allez me donner des cheveux blancs avant l’heure à force de vous attirer constamment des ennuis, vous deux, soupira Berenilde. Je vous en supplie faites attention à vous.

\- Nous vous reviendrons en bonne santé, promit l’animiste.

La Dragonne n’eut pas l’air de la croire totalement, mais elle coopéra néanmoins. Ophélie prit une profonde inspiration. Le fait d’être enfin passée à l’action lui avait éclaircit l’esprit et avait effacé sa fatigue. Archibald se leva d’un bond et quitta la pièce en lui assurant qu’il allait se dépêcher. Patience le suivit rapidement, partie à la recherche d’Ivana. Maxime se leva à son tour et s’approcha d’elle.

\- Vous allez retrouver celle qui a tué mon frère ? Demanda la danseuse. Est ce qu’elle va pourrir en prison pour le restant de ses jours ?

\- Je crains fort que tout ne soit pas si simple, répondit l’animiste avec un air grave. Elle était manifestement manipulée, et le responsable demeure inconnu, même si je crois avoir une piste. Je vous assure que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour découvrir la vérité. J’ignore si vous aurez droit à une vengeance aussi nette.

\- Je vois, fit l’adolescente, déçue. Faites ce que vous pouvez. J’attendrai les nouvelles.

Elle quitta la pièce à son tour, la tête basse et les épaules voûtées. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Berenilde de se lever pour s’adresser à la jeune femme avant de partir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez trouver en bas, dit-elle. Mais je veux que vous soyez sûre d’une chose jeune fille. Rien des choses terrifiantes que vous risquez d’y croiser ne pourra égaler le savon que je vais vous passer si jamais j’apprends que vous avez prit des risques inconsidérés. Est ce bien clair ?

\- Très clair madame.

\- Et cela vaut aussi pour toi, ajouta Berenilde à l’adresse de Thorn. Prenez soin l’un de l’autre et faites attention.

Thorn hocha la tête d’un air grave. Après un dernier regard inquiet dans la direction des deux grands inconscients pour qui elle se sentait responsable, sa tante quitta la pièce à son tour. Lorsque la porte se referma, la laissant seule avec son époux, Ophélie compta mentalement les secondes avant qu’il ne commence à essayer de lui faire changer d’avis. Il savait pertinemment qu’il n’y arriverait pas, mais il allait tout de même essayer. C’était à la fois agaçant et un peu attendrissant.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous mettre en danger de cette façon.

\- Pourquoi étais-je certaine que vous alliez dire ça ?

\- Je suis sérieux, c’est une mauvaise idée.

\- C’est une idée à moi, évidemment que ça a l’air d’être une mauvaise idée. Mais est ce que vous pouvez me citer une seule fois où l’un de mes plans à haut risque a échoué ?

\- Je peux vous citer beaucoup d’instances où j’ai dû personnellement venir vous sauver la peau à cause de vos plans à haut risque.

\- Oui, et c’est exactement pour ça que nous y allons ensemble.

Thorn se frappa le front du plat de la main, agacé. Il ne trouva cependant rien à répondre. En tout honnêteté, c’était peut être parce qu’Ophélie jouait ouvertement au plus stupide pour se sortir de cette conversation. Aucun d’entre eux n’arriverait à raisonner l’autre de toute façon.

\- Vous savez, fit-il alors, qu’en tant qu’intendant je pourrais aussi vous envoyer en garde-à-vue le temps que je prenne en charge les recherches.

\- Je vous mets au défi d’essayer, répliqua la jeune femme.

Prit de court, Thorn perdit sur le coup toute l’assurance dont il avait réussi à charger sa menace. Ophélie jugea donc la question close et poursuivit, sur un ton beaucoup plus posé.

\- Écoutez, il est évident qu’aucun d’entre nous n’a envie de voir l’autre prendre de risques. Alors nous avons deux choix. Rester ici à se disputer et perdre du temps, ou travailler ensemble. Et je sais que la dernière chose dont j’ai envie, c’est de me brouiller avec vous. Tout ce que je vous demande, c’est de me laisser une chance. S’il s’avère que rien ne fonctionne, alors je vous passe le commandement sans discuter, vous pouvez même me passer les menottes si ça vous chante. Archibald trouvera sans doute quelque chose de très inapproprié à en dire mais bref. Qu’est ce que vous en dites ?

\- J’en dis que vous avez raison, soupira son époux. C’est d’accord.

\- Parfait.

\- Cependant la remarque sur les menottes et Archibald n’était pas nécessaire.

\- Oui, je m’en rend compte trop tard. Désolée.

\- Je suppose qu’il est temps que je me mette au travail. J’aurais tellement aimé avoir tort en disant que cette affaire serait corsée …

\- Moi aussi, mais plus le temps passe et plus j’ai l’impression que l’univers refuse de me laisser vivre tranquillement.

\- Vous n’êtes pas la seule.

\- C’est … étrangement rassurant. Allez, au travail.

Ils se séparèrent là. Ophélie se dirigea vers le vieux quartier général de l’enquête tout en réfléchissant intensément à ce qu’elle allait pouvoir dire à Ivana. Elle avait de plus en plus l’impression d’avoir résolu cette affaire, mais il lui manquait une preuve décisive et pour l’obtenir, il faudrait qu’elle interroge la garde-du-corps sans que cette dernière se doute de quoi que ce soit. Cela risquait de s’avérer compliqué, mais si la jeune femme avait raison alors toute cette histoire serait terminée avant le lendemain matin, et elle pourrait rentrer au manoir dormir pendant une petite éternité.

Le bureau était vide lorsqu’elle y entra. Les notes de Patience étaient éparpillées sur la table. Ophélie y jeta un coup d’œil avant de les rassembler. Une feuille en particulier attira son attention. C’était un compte rendu des fouilles du domaine, avec entre autres tous les objets analogues à ceux cherchés qui avaient été retrouvés dans les appartements des suspects. Quatre mallettes qui n’étaient pas la mallette volée avaient été retrouvées avant la bonne. Trois d’entre elles appartenaient aux Narcotiques et contenaient des jetons de casino. La quatrième était entreposée chez Maxime et était soigneusement verrouillée. D’après le personnel, elle ne devait contenir que des documents papier. La jeune femme rangea la feuille de notes avec les autres, un fin sourire amer sur le visage, avant de s’asseoir derrière le bureau et de patienter.

Elle n’eut pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, Patience entrait dans le bureau, suivie de près par Ivana qui avait l’air de se demander ce qu’on lui voulait. L’ambassadrice interrogea l’animiste du regard. Voulait elle des témoins ou voulait elle être seule pour cet interrogatoire ? Ophélie lui fit signe qu’elle avait la situation bien en main, et elle quitta la pièce sans dire un mot.

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? Demanda la garde-du-corps, manifestement mal à l’aise.

\- Oui, en effet, répondit Ophélie d’un ton neutre. En fait, je voudrais en savoir plus sur …

\- Avant toutes choses, est ce que M Maxime va bien ? l’interrompit Ivana, inquiète. Nous n’avons aucune nouvelle de lui …

\- Hum … Oui, « il » va bien. Aussi bien qu’il est possible d’aller du moins. « Il » a répondu à nos questions.

\- Et vous avez la moindre idée de qui aurait pu tuer M Victor ?

\- J’aimerai d’abord que nous puissions terminer notre conversation de tout à l’heure, si vous le voulez bien, fit l’animiste avec fermeté. Ensuite je vous dirais ce que nous savons à propos du meurtre.

\- Oui, d’accord, pardon, s’excusa Ivana. Je me suis laissée emporter.

Ophélie s’aperçut alors qu’elle avait négligé de récupérer la broche. Elle fouilla des yeux le bureau à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait faire l’affaire mais ne trouva rien. Avec un sourire gêné, elle se tourna vers la garde-du-corps.

\- Je suppose que vous n’avez rien sur vous qui pourrait servir à détecter les mensonges, fit-elle.

Ivana fouilla un instant dans sa poche et en sortit une pièce de monnaie. L’animiste remarqua avec étonnement qu’elle portait des gants.

\- Cela suffirait-il ?

\- Oui, très bien. En revanche vous allez devoir retirer vos gants.

La garde-du-corps obéit sans rien dire et serra la pièce dans son poing droit. Sur le dos de sa main, Ophélie repéra une tache d’encre en forme de X. Elle fut tentée de lui demander de quoi il s’agissait, par curiosité, mais resta professionnelle.

\- Bien, dit-elle. Pourriez vous répéter ce que vous m’avez dit plus tôt ? Avec le plus de détails possibles s’il-vous-plais.

\- D’accord, répondit Ivana. Eh bien comme je vous l’ai déjà dis, Gilles a tenté de me faire chanter pour que je les aide, lui et sa patronne, à décrédibiliser la carrière de M Maxime. J’ai fait mine d’accepter, je comptais en parler avec M Maxime, mais avec tout ce qu’il s’est passé ensuite je n’en ai pas eu l’occasion.

Voilà qui était nouveau. Ophélie s’était attendue à ses incohérences, mais c’était encore pire que cela. Presque rien dans ce témoignage ne concordait avec le précédent. L’animiste s’efforça à garder un visage parfaitement neutre lorsqu’elle récupéra la pièce. La lecture confirma ses soupçons : Ivana ne mentait pas.

\- Très bien, reprit la jeune femme en remettant son gant. C’était tout ce qu’il me fallait. Vous pouvez récupérer votre pièce.

Étonnée de ne pas avoir a donner davantage de précisions, la garde-du-corps ramassa la pièce. Ophélie laissa quelques secondes de silence s’écouler, puis reprit la parole.

\- M Gilles, dit-elle, m’a dit que vous étiez une combattante hors paire et une excellente tireuse. Est ce exact ?

\- Vous avez peut être devant vous la meilleure gâchette de la Citacielle, répondit Ivana. Et ce n’est pas pour me vanter.

\- Alors nous allons avoir besoin de vous. Nous connaissons l’identité de la femme qui a tué Victor. Un membre du clan des Dragons, nommée Freyja.

\- Je vois.

\- C’est une bien modeste réaction, remarqua Ophélie, considérant que tous les Dragons ont été déclarés morts il y a quelques mois de cela. Vous n’avez pas pu passer à côté de cette information.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr, marmonna la borgne. Ça m’était sortit de la tête. Alors … Il y aurait eut des survivants ?

\- Une en tout cas, mais pas la moins dangereuse.

\- Et vous voudriez que je vous … assiste ? Pour la capturer ?

\- Nous aurions bien besoin de la meilleure gâchette de la Citacielle pour une telle entreprise. Je sais que vous avez perdu votre emploi, mais vous n’allez pas passer à côté d’une occasion de venger Victor, je me trompe ?

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison. J’accepte. Vous n’aurez qu’à me fournir une arme.

\- Je n’en attendais pas moins de votre part. Dans ce cas ce sera tout. Nous viendrons vous chercher.

Ivana hocha la tête et entreprit de remettre ses gants avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Ophélie la regarda faire, pensive, puis dans un dernier élan d’impulsivité, elle l’arrêta juste au moment où elle ouvrait la porte.

\- J’ai une dernière question, dit l’animiste. Vous n’êtes pas obligée d’y répondre.

\- Posez la moi et j’aviserai.

\- Qu’est ce que c’est que cette tache d’encre, sur votre main droite ?

\- Oh, ça ? Fit Ivana, surprise. C’est pour m’éviter d’oublier de faire quelque chose d’important.

\- Qui est ?

\- C’est amusant que vous me demandiez ça, ricana la borgne. Je crois que j’ai oublié.

Elle adressa un sourire crispé à Ophélie avant de partir. La jeune femme resta assise au bureau encore un long moment après que la porte se soit refermée. Elle était à un cheveu de la victoire, tout ce qu’il lui manquait à présent c’était une dernière preuve matérielle. En espérant que la recherche de Freyja ne soit pas un fiasco total. Mais au vu de la tournure qu’avaient prit les événements, c’était moins de retrouver la Dragonne que ce qui allait se passer ensuite qui devrait l’inquiéter.

Ophélie se leva finalement et quitta le bureau. Par le plus grand des hasards, elle croisa Renard dans le couloir, prêt à frapper à la porte.

\- Oh, Madame, fit-il, prit par surprise. Je venais justement vous chercher. Mlle l’ambassadrice a dit que vous étiez en train d’interroger la garde-du-corps, mais je l’ai croisée en arrivant alors …

\- En fait Renold vous tombez très bien, le coupa la jeune femme. Vous a-t-on expliqué la situation ?

\- Nous partons à la recherche d’une meurtrière sur le territoire de Gaëlle. Monsieur pense que vous ne devriez pas venir.

\- Et vous, qu’est ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Je pense que ce n’est pas demain la veille que quelqu’un pourra vous dire quoi faire ou pas. Et j’ai un peu peur à l’idée de pourchasser un Dragon mais je vous fais confiance.

\- Et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez Renold. Avant de partir, pourriez vous faire quelque chose pour moi ?

\- C’est mon métier Madame.

\- Rapidement et sans être vu ?

\- Là tu m’intéresse gamin.

Ophélie lui rendit son grand sourire de conspirateur, appréciant l’utilisation du surnom.

\- Parfait, dit-elle. J’aurais besoin que vous m’apportiez quelque chose, une fois que l’équipe sera partie. Ce n’est pas techniquement du vol, notez, mais évitez qu’on vous repère.

\- Aucun problème. Dites moi de quoi il s’agit et je m’en charge.


	17. La Traque

Encadrée par deux géants blonds armés jusqu’aux dents et la main refermée sur la présence rassurante de son miroir de poche, Ophélie se sentait de plus en plus confiante quant à l’issue de cette opération. Elle avait retrouvé sa bonne vieille écharpe surprotectrice, qui ferait son possible pour la protéger de tout danger, et avait pour l’occasion récupéré le manteau très agressif que lui avait envoyé sa mère. La jeune femme ne savait peut être pas tirer, mais le point positif de vivre sur une arche étrangère c’était qu’aucun agresseur n’était préparé à essuyer une attaque de manteau, ce à quoi tout animiste ayant un jour mis les pieds dans un lycée était toujours prêt. Et en cas extrême, elle avait toujours ses Griffes. Tout cela l’aidait à conserver son assurance, ce dont elle allait avoir absolument besoin pour convaincre Gaëlle de prendre part à cette mission hautement risquée.

Convaincre Thorn et Patience de laisser Ivana prendre part aux recherches n’avait pas été une mince affaire, mais Ophélie avait réussi. Elle ne pouvait bien évidemment pas leur expliquer pourquoi elle insistait tellement sur la présence de la garde-du-corps, cela compromettrait son plan déjà bancal, mais heureusement pour elle les deux autres lui faisaient confiance, même s’ils savaient pertinemment qu’elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle faisait. Cependant dès qu’on lui avait mit une arme à feu entre les mains, Ivana avait amplement prouvé qu’elle savait ce qu’elle faisait, achevant de convaincre Thorn que sa présence pourrait s’avérer utile.

Le trio était presque arrivé au niveau de la manufacture de l’usine Hildegarde lorsqu’un Renard complètement essoufflé les rattrapa enfin. Il avait troqué son uniforme pour des vêtements plus discrets, et semblait avoir courut sur tout le chemin pour les retrouver. Ophélie accueillit son arrivée avec joie.

\- Merci d’avoir fait aussi vite, dit-elle. Est ce que vous avez ce que je vous avais demandé ?

\- J’ai encore mieux Madame, répondit le valet avec un large sourire. Voyez …

Il plongea la main dans sa poche intérieure mais l’animiste l’arrêta de justesse.

\- Pas ici, attendez que je vous demande, souffla-t-elle. Venez, nous y sommes presque.

Ivana tiqua en le voyant rejoindre leur groupe.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-elle abruptement.

\- Le valet de Madame, répondit Renard. Et je connais bien la femme à qui nous allons demander de l’aide. Vous pouvez m’appeler Renold.

\- Ivana, garde-du-corps. Est ce que vous savez tirer Renold ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, mais je peux maîtriser n’importe qui au corps à corps.

\- Tant mieux, fit Ivana. Parce que j’ai le sentiment qu’il va falloir se battre.

\- D’abord il faut retrouver Gaëlle, intervint Ophélie.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j’ai comme l’intuition que ma présence ne fera que compliquer les choses, grommela Thorn.

\- C’est pour ça que vous allez me laisser parler.

Le petit groupe reprit sa marche, cette fois guidé par Renard qui savait exactement où se trouvait la base des opérations de Gaëlle et des autres ex-employés. Sur le chemin ils attirèrent plusieurs regards, pas souvent amicaux d’ailleurs, même si le valet salua plusieurs personnes.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent aux portes d’un des anciens dortoirs de la manufacture, ils furent approchés par un grand homme au crane rasé qui posa sur Thorn et Ivana -tous deux ayant les caractéristiques typiques de la noblesse polaire- un regard dur. Renard vint à sa rencontre avec un large sourire affable.

\- Salut Ed, fit-il. Est ce que Gaëlle est là ?

\- Ça dépend, qu’est ce que tu lui veux ?

\- Nous avons besoin de son aide pour une affaire urgente, déclara Ophélie en s’avançant. Nous pouvons payer bien entendu.

\- Oh, laissez moi deviner, vous êtes l’animiste dont l’autre connard a parlé, soupira le dénommé Ed. J’espère que vous venez pour le récupérer.

\- Ah, je vois qu’Archibald a bien suivit mes instructions. Nous allons le récupérer dès que nous nous serons entretenus avec Gaëlle.

\- D’accord, mais je suis pas certain qu’elle apprécie de voir l’intendant en personne débarquer au QG.

\- Bien, ça lui fera un point commun avec la totalité des habitants de cette foutue arche, grogna Thorn.

\- Vous énervez pas M’sieur, j’ai rien dis, répondit Ed. Suivez moi, j’vous emmène à la grande patronne.

Il les conduisit dans l’ancien dortoir fourmillant de monde. Ophélie prit la tête du groupe, s’efforçant de ne pas prêter attention aux coups d’œil intrigués que tous les anciens employés d’Hildegarde leur lançaient. Pour une fois, elle remercia sa petite stature et la couleur de ses cheveux, qui au moins lui permettaient de se fondre dans la masse. Elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. Thorn marchait droit devant lui sans un regard pour les gens qui l’entouraient. Ivana au contraire balayait soigneusement toute la salle du regard, la main plongée dans les profondeurs de son trench-coat, sans aucun doute posée sur la crosse de son arme, et l’air particulièrement meurtrier.

Ed les guida à travers plusieurs longs couloirs avant d’arriver devant une porte entrouverte de laquelle s’échappaient des éclats de voix. Ophélie en reconnu deux. La première, détendue et provocatrice, était celle d’Archibald qui, même en mauvaise posture, faisait toujours son intéressant. La seconde, énergique et cassante, était celle de Gaëlle. Ed frappa quelques coups secs à la porte.

\- Qu’est ce que c’est ? Demanda Gaëlle.

\- L’animiste est arrivée Gaëlle, lança Ed. Renard est avec elle, ainsi que deux bourges.

\- Qu’ils entrent. Ophélie, tu as des explications à me faire.

La jeune femme devança Ed et poussa la porte. Elle s’arrêta cependant sur le seuil, estomaquée par le spectacle qu’elle trouva derrière le battant. Impossible de savoir si cette scène était terrifiante ou hilarante.

La pièce, qui qu’elle ait put être par le passé, avait été aménagée en salle de réunion. En son centre, une grande table entourée de chaises. Gaëlle était assise sur la table, les bras croisés et l’air impatiente. Elle était toujours vêtue de son vieux bleu de travail de mécanicienne, mais avait troqué son antique monocle -qu’Ophélie avait accidentellement détruit- contre une paire de lunettes dont un verre était noircit, dissimulant l’œil entièrement noir qui servait de marque à son clan. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, laissant entrevoir un début de racines blondes derrière sa teinture brune.

En face d’elle, assis sur une chaise comme sur un trône, était Archibald. Le sourire aux lèvres, il jouait avec une pièce de monnaie. Les six autres personnes présentes dans la pièce pointaient toutes le canon de leur revolver sur lui.

\- Ah, enfin ! s’exclama-t-il en voyant entrer Ophélie. Je me demandais ce qui vous prenait si longtemps ! J’ai transmis votre message, mais ces gens ne se sont pas montrés faciles à convaincre. J’ai l’impression qu’ils ne m’aiment pas beaucoup.

\- Si tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu as envoyé ce connard comme messager j’avoue que ça répondrait à beaucoup de mes questions, fit Gaëlle.

\- Je manquais de temps, j’avais impérativement besoin de Renold ailleurs et si j’avais envoyé Thorn vous l’auriez probablement descendu, répondit Ophélie. Ça fait un moment Gaëlle, je suis contente de voir que vous allez bien.

\- Ouais, laissons les politesses de côté, tu veux bien ? Il paraît que tu as besoin d’un coup de main urgent et que t’es prête à allonger la monnaie. Dis moi tout.

\- D’après ce que m’a rapporté Renold, vous et vos acolytes savez tout de ce qu’il se passe là en bas. C’est exact ?

\- Quelles infos il te faut ?

\- Il y a eu un meurtre, et la meurtrière se cache probablement ici, expliqua l’animiste. Il faut absolument que nous la retrouvions dans les plus brefs délais. C’est une noble, elle a une grande balafre en travers du visage, elle est sale, en haillons et la dernière fois qu’elle a été aperçue elle délirait complètement. Oh, et … ses avant-bras sont tatoués.

\- Un Dragon ?! s’exclama Gaëlle. Tu déconne là ?

\- Absolument pas.

La Nihiliste réfléchit intensément, l’air alarmée, avant de répondre :

\- OK, tu vas dire que c’est trop facile, mais je crois que je l’ai croisée cette nuit cette femme. Peut être bien deux fois.

\- Quoi ? Quand ?! Fit Ophélie.

\- Le premier coup c’était en milieu de soirée, je fumais une clope devant un bar. Elle a débarqué de je ne sais où, des toits sans doute. Elle avait pas vu que j’étais là, et elle a eut l’air de paniquer d’être vue. Moi aussi j’ai paniqué, parce que hum … j’avais pas mes lunettes sur le nez. On s’est regardées un moment, je me souviens clairement m’être demandé où elle avait pu récupérer une telle cicatrice, puis elle s’est enfuie. Vers les ascenseurs.

\- Elle montait vers le théâtre, déclara Thorn. Le timing correspond.

Mais Ophélie ne s’était pas arrêtée sur ce détail là, qui de toute manière était évident. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit, une idée qui venait d’autant plus confirmer sa théorie sur le déroulement des événements.

\- Quand vous dites que vous vous êtes regardées, est ce que c’était dans les yeux ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Drôle de question, remarqua Gaëlle. Mais oui, dans le blanc des yeux, pendant au moins dix secondes.

\- Excellent, répondit la jeune femme. Et la deuxième fois ?

\- La deuxième fois je ne peux pas être parfaitement sûre que c’était elle, mais j’ai bien cru la reconnaître. C’était il y a quoi, quatre heures maintenant ? Je l’ai vue tourner au coin d’une rue, pas loin des entrepôts de l’usine.

\- Ça doit être un endroit plein de bonnes planques, ces entrepôts, non ? Intervint Ivana.

\- Justement, c’est un coin tellement célèbre pour ses planques qu’à moins d’être très bon c’est pratiquement impossible d’y passer inaperçu très longtemps, fit la mécanicienne.

\- Freyja n’a jamais été bonne à passer inaperçue de toute façon, dit Thorn. Elle ne chasse pas à l’embuscade. Et pour tout dire, ça a toujours été un désastre au cache-cache.

\- D’autant plus qu’elle ne doit pas connaître ces quartiers là par cœur, renchérit Ophélie. Et qu’elle était en plein délire.

\- Alors commencez par les entrepôts, déclara Gaëlle. Je vais envoyer quelques gars bien armés vous filer un coup de main, et je dis aux autres de rester vigilants et de me prévenir immédiatement s’ils la voient. Si une Dragonne coupable de meurtre rode dans ma ville, je la veux capturée le plus vite possible.

\- Sage décision, approuva Thorn.

\- Par contre ça ne veut pas dire que je vous demanderai pas de me payer une fois que tout ça sera terminé.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Voulez vous bien que nous remettions ces négociations à plus tard ? Intervint Ophélie. Pour l’instant nous avons une tueuse en liberté.

\- Partez devant, mes gars vous rejoindront aussi vite que possible.

\- Si quelqu’un avait l’extrême obligeance de me prêter une arme je me ferais une joie de venir avec vous, lança Archibald.

\- Ne lui donnez surtout pas d’arme, il ne sait pas s’en servir, répliqua Thorn.

\- D’accord, message reçu, je vais rester ici. Bonne chance à vous. Que la chasse soit bonne.

Sur ces mots d’encouragement et avec la permission de Gaëlle, Ophélie et les autres quittèrent le bâtiment. L’animiste prit le temps de griffonner un message à l’intention de Patience, lui résumant la situation, avant de le faire passer par le miroir. Cela fait, Renard prit la tête du groupe et le guida en direction des entrepôts.

Dans cette partie de la ville, l’ambiance était différente. Alors que les rues par lesquelles ils étaient passés plus tôt étaient fréquentées à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, et que de temps à autres la porte ouverte d’un bar laissait échapper la clameur de la vie nocturne, ces ruelles là étaient vides, silencieuses et oppressantes. Pas une lumière aux fenêtres des habitations, pas une silhouette aux alentours, pas même un souffle de vent. Ophélie devait faire des efforts conscients pour ne pas retenir sa respiration.

A mesure que tous quatre approchèrent de leur destination, leur allure ralentit considérablement. Thorn et Ivana se concertèrent brièvement du regard, puis dégainèrent chacun leur arme, canon pointé vers le sol, aux aguets. Toujours en tête, Renard était tendu comme un arc, prêt à bondir au premier son suspect. Ophélie sentit que son stress se communiquait à son écharpe et à son manteau aussi leur murmura-t-elle d’une voix à peine audible de rester tranquilles et de se préparer.

\- Nous y sommes, fit Renard à voix basse juste avant de tourner un coin.

\- Je passe devant, décréta Thorn. Ivana, couvrez moi. Renold, protégez Ophélie.

\- Entendu, répondirent les intéressés de concert.

Thorn et Ivana partirent donc devant. Renard s’apprêtait à leur emboîter le pas, mais Ophélie le retint par la manche.

\- Attendez une seconde, souffla-t-elle. Ce que je vous ai demandé. Donnez le moi.

Le valet hocha vivement la tête et plongea la main dans sa poche intérieur. Ce qu’il en ressortit n’était pas le morceau de papier que l’animiste lui avait demandé, mais encore mieux : un petit carnet à la couverture noire. Ophélie le prit entre des mains tremblantes et le feuilleta rapidement. Un sourire incrédule apparut alors sur son visage crispé par l’angoisse. Un journal. Il n’avait pas menti. C’était beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que ce qu’elle avait prévu. Non seulement l’écriture correspondait, mais en plus certaines des entrées équivalaient à des aveux signés.

\- Renold vous êtes un génie, fit-elle. C’est exactement ce qu’il me fallait.

\- Je suis le meilleur, c’est pour ça que vous m’avez engagé, chuchota Renard en souriant. Venez, ne traînons pas.

Ophélie rangea à la hâte le journal à l’intérieur de son manteau, en lui ordonnant de ne laisser personne à part elle le prendre, à moins de vouloir absolument se faire briser plusieurs os importants. Le manteau frémit d’un air déterminé. Satisfaite, la jeune femme trottina pour rattraper le reste du groupe. Lorsque Thorn lui lança un regard interrogateur, elle désigna brièvement le miroir. Un petit mensonge malheureusement nécessaire.

Bien. La partie était presque gagnée, mais c’était le moment critique où il ne fallait faire aucun faux pas. L’animiste avait dans sa manche toutes les preuves essentielles, et son adversaire semblait n’y avoir vu que du feu. Tout ce qu’il fallait à présent c’était espérer que Freyja ne serait pas un obstacle. Elle frissonna. L’adrénaline était en train de supplanter la peur et une exaltation qu’elle n’aurait pas pensé ressentir l’envahit. Cependant elle se maîtrisa. Il ne fallait surtout pas montrer quoi que ce soit aux autres.

Le petit groupe s’approcha du premier entrepôt. C’était un grand bâtiment de briques sombres et sales, pratiquement collé contre l’enceinte qui entourait la ville. Dans la pénombre perpétuelle de la ville basse, il donnait l’impression d’un gros monstre endormit, et cela faisait froid dans le dos. La porte était fermée, bien entendu, mais Renard la fit céder d’un coup d’épaule.

L’intérieur était encore plus effrayant que l’extérieur. Tout n’y était qu’ombres et air au goût de renfermé. Des grands tas de caisses s’alignaient contre les murs, et au fur et à mesure que tous quatre avançaient vers le fond et que leur vision s’accoutumait à l’obscurité, ils purent constater que gisaient ça et là les reliefs d’anciens campements précaires de divers fugitifs. Couvertures, vêtements déchirés, mégots de cigarettes. Rien de récent cependant.

Une fois certains que personne ne se cachait ici, ils passèrent à l’entrepôt suivant. On y trouvait un tableau similaire. De vieilles caisses empilées jusqu’au plafond et les souvenirs de tous les criminels qui s’y étaient cachés. Cependant pas la moindre trace de Freyja.

La tension devenait insoutenable pour tout le monde. Même la certitude que tout se déroulait selon son plan n’arrivait pas garder Ophélie détendue. Mais ce n’était rien comparé aux autres, en particulier la garde-du-corps. En sortant du second entrepôt, un bruit suspect retentit à la droite du groupe. Rapide comme l’éclair, Ivana pointa son arme vers le mouvement qu’elle avait perçu du coin de l’œil et tira un seul coup de feu.

La détonation claqua dans le silence absolu de la nuit, manquant causer une crise cardiaque aux autres membres de l’équipe. Lorsque la borgne baissa son canon, tremblante, chacun pu voir ce qui avait causé son tir paniqué. Un gros rat gisait sur le sol, dix mètres plus loin. Thorn se tourna vers elle, furieux.

\- Qu’est ce qui vous a prit ? l’apostropha-t-il.

\- J’ai vu bouger, se défendit-elle.

\- Vous avez annoncé notre présence ! Vous venez peut être de détruire toutes nos chances de retrouver Freyja ! Pour un putain de rat !

\- Monsieur, moins fort, s’il-vous-plais, tenta de le calmer Renard.

\- Je crois qu’à ce stade la discrétion ne sert plus à rien, gronda Thorn. On ne fait pas plus bruyant qu’un foutu coup de feu.

\- Dépêchons nous alors, siffla Ivana.

Un peu en retrait, Ophélie suivit les trois autres vers le troisième des quatre entrepôts. En y réfléchissant bien, elle ne croyait pas que ce coup de feu ruine leurs chances. En observant bien les alentours, il semblait même qu’il les augmente.

\- Attendez, lança-t-elle. C’est une impasse, regardez. Elle ne peut pas s’enfuir par derrière le quatrième entrepôt. Donc si elle veut partir, elle devra passer par ici.

Thorn et Ivana se figèrent sur place, puis se tournèrent lentement vers la jeune femme.

\- Cela veut dire que si elle est dans un de ces entrepôts et que nous nous séparons, elle sera bloquée, fit la garde-du-corps. Vous savez quoi, j’ai changé d’avis. Vous êtes plutôt bonne comme enquêtrice.

\- Je vais faire semblant de n’avoir pas entendu, répondit Ophélie. Bien, Ivana venez avec moi dans le troisième. Thorn et Renold, occupez vous du quatrième.

Cette répartition fit tiquer tout le monde, mais aucun des trois autres ne discuta. Ivana attendit donc que l’animiste la rejoigne puis, son arme toujours dégainée, poussa la porte avec son épaule. Contrairement aux autres, le battant n’opposa aucune résistance. Après un bref instant d’hésitation, les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans l’entrepôt.

Celui ci devait être le moins utilisé du lot, car personne ne l’avait entretenu depuis belle lurette, tant et si bien qu’une partie du toit s’était effondrée, laissant un peu de lumière extérieure en éclairer l’intérieur. En dehors de cela, il n’était pas bien différent des autres : caisses, couvertures. Ces dernières étaient un peu moins présentes au vu de l’effondrement partiel du toit. Cependant, ce n’est rien de tout ça qui attira l’attention d’Ophélie lorsqu’elle s’avança dans le grand espace vide, un peu à la traîne.

Non, c’était une sensation très particulière, unique même, qui rampait discrètement le long de sa moelle épinière. Elle sourit largement.

\- Bien, déclara-t-elle à haut et intelligible voix. Et si nous arrêtions de jouer un moment ?

Ivana fit volte-face et posa sur la jeune femme un regard décontenancé.

\- De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

\- De vous, répliqua l’animiste. De vos mensonges. Et surtout de pourquoi vous avez volé la lettre et d’où vous l’avez cachée.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne comprend pas, fit la garde-du-corps.

\- Moi aussi, il y a encore beaucoup de choses que je ne comprend pas vis à vis de cette affaire. Mais je sais que vous n’êtes pas celle que vous prétendez être. Et je sais aussi que Freyja se cache dans cet entrepôt, et d’après mes déductions il y a de fortes chances qu’elle meure d’envie de vous faire la peau.

\- Vous êtes complètement folle, souffla Ivana.

Cependant un bruit sourd, comme une paire de bottes touchant terre, retentit non loin derrière Ophélie, et le sourire de cette dernière s’élargit. Son moment de gloire venait de commencer, il n’y avait plus qu’à espérer que tout se passe comme prévu.

\- Vous êtes moins faible que je l’aurais pensé, fit une voix éraillée.

\- Il faut croire que cette arche m’a endurcie, répondit la jeune femme. Cela fait longtemps, Dame Freyja.

\- Ravie de voir qu’au moins le monde ne m’a pas oublié.

\- Oh, mais je n’oublie pas, ricana Ophélie. Plus maintenant du moins.

Elle leva les yeux vers Ivana et remonta ses lunettes d’un geste théâtral. Comme quoi les tendances dramatiques du peuple du Pôle avaient déteint sur elle. La garde-du-corps pointa son revolver sur elle, paniquée. Lorsque le premier coup de feu retentit, l’animiste n’eut que le temps de fermer les yeux, priant pour que ce ne soit pas elle qui était visée.


	18. La Survivante et la Chroniqueuse

Il y eut un grognement de douleur.

Lorsqu’Ophélie rouvrit les yeux, non seulement elle était vivante mais elle ne ressentait par ailleurs aucune douleur, signe que la balle ne l’avait pas touchée. Cependant, durant les quelques secondes où elle avait fermé les yeux, Freyja avait eut le temps de sprinter jusqu’à Ivana et de se jeter sur elle, luttant pour lui faire lâcher son arme. Du sang coulait d’une blessure à son flanc. La garde-du-corps se défendait de toutes ses forces, enchaînant les coups de poing, de genou et de coude tout en usant de sa force impressionnante pour faire tomber son assaillante.

La mêlée se faisant confuse, Ophélie se demanda un moment qui, de la Dragonne furieuse qui n’avait plus rien à perdre et de la borgne à l’entraînement intensif et à l’esprit analytique, allait l’emporter. Cependant, les derniers mois avaient visiblement beaucoup affaiblit Freyja et Ivana avait toujours l’avantage de son arme à feu, ainsi elle était péniblement en train de reprendre le dessus lorsque Thorn et Renard entrèrent en catastrophe dans l’entrepôt.

Après un instant de confusion, tous deux foncèrent en avant pour rejoindre Ophélie et se placer entre elle et les combattantes. Profitant de la fraction de seconde de distraction que lui offrit l’arrivée des deux hommes, Freyja asséna à Ivana un bon coup de griffes et sa main fusa vers le visage de la garde-du-corps, lui arrachant son cache-œil d’un geste vif.

Ivana répliqua aussitôt d’un coup de feu réflexe dans l’épaule de son adversaire, la faisant reculer de quelques pas, avant de plaquer une main paniquée sur sa cicatrice. Une vilaine et profonde brûlure qui avait transformé la chair en croûte brune inhumaine. Elle avait perdu sa façade calme et professionnelle, n’exprimant plus que de la rage et de la détresse. Elle son revolver sur Freyja.

\- Putain de merde, haleta-t-elle. Et c’est comme ça que tu me remercie, salope de barbare ?

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse me priver de mon identité une nouvelle fois, cracha Freyja.

\- Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ici ?! s’exclama Thorn.

\- Salut petit frère, lança la Dragonne entre ses dents serrées. Ça va, t’as pas eu trop de mal à me retrouver ? Enfin c’est pas comme si je m’inquiétais, t’as toujours été le meilleur à cache-cache.

\- Si c’est pour me faire perdre mon temps tu ferme ta gueule, répliqua son demi-frère. Donne moi une bonne raison de pas te coller une balle entre les deux yeux maintenant.

\- Vous vous trompez de cible, intervint Ophélie.

Elle se dégagea rapidement de derrière le bouclier humain formé par Thorn et Renard et s’avança de quelques pas. Elle pointa ensuite son index vers Ivana, qui avait toujours une main plaquée sur son œil manquant. Non, pas sur son œil. Sur son front.

\- La responsable de tout, c’est elle ! s’exclama l’animiste avec conviction. Le vol, les fausses pistes, la mort de Victor, tout !

\- Quoi ? Fit Thorn, décontenancé.

Ophélie sortit de son manteau le journal et le lui lança. Il l’attrapa au vol et la regarda, sans comprendre.

\- Gardez le bien, ajouta la jeune femme. Parce que tout y est. Je n’avais besoin que d’un échantillon de votre écriture pour confirmer que c’était bien la même que sur la note de menace de Victor, mais Renold m’a trouvé beaucoup mieux. C’est vrai qu’à force de jouer à ce point avec sa propre mémoire on finit par avoir besoin d’un support écrit.

\- Oh, dit Ivana. Alors vous avez tout deviné.

\- Accordez vous un peu de mérite, répliqua Ophélie. C’est entièrement grâce à vous que je suis arrivée à tout percer à jour. Pour quelqu’un d’aussi méticuleux vous commettez beaucoup d’erreurs. Ou peut être que c’est moi finalement. J’ai tendance à avoir une influence désastreuse sur les plans soigneusement conçus. Demandez au Baron de Melchior. Ah non, c’est vrai, il est mort. Le Chevalier ? Hum, mutilé, à l’autre bout du pays. Les Doyennes d’Anima peut être ? Ou alors … Dieu ? Non, lui aussi je crains qu’il soit mort.

\- Petite pute, cracha la garde-du-corps.

\- Allons, soyez fair-play et reconnaissez votre défaite sans tomber dans les insultes superficielles sur la sexualité.

\- Quand me suis-je trahie ?

\- Au moment où vous avez paniqué lorsque vous vous êtes rendue compte que le mariage avait déjà eu lieu et par conséquent le transfert des pouvoirs aussi, expliqua la jeune femme. Au moment où vous vous êtes rendue compte que j’étais une menace potentielle à cause d’une mémoire que je n’avais en fait même pas encore. Vous avez causé votre propre défaite en utilisant vos pouvoirs sur moi. Ils sont entrés en conflit avec les miens, causant leur déclenchement. C’est d’une ironie. Si vous n’aviez rien fait, jamais je n’aurais pu me douter que vous n’étiez pas sans pouvoir.

\- Attendez un instant, fit Thorn, qui commençait tout juste à comprendre. Est ce que je rêve, ou est ce que vous insinuez que … ?

\- Je n’insinue pas, dit Ophélie d’un ton triomphant. J’affirme ! Cette femme est une Chroniqueuse !

Il y eut une seconde de flottement suite à cette annonce, pendant laquelle la jeune femme vit les visages de Thorn et de Renard se décomposer. Ce n’était cependant pas pour la raison qu’elle pensait. En effet, n’ayant à ce stade plus rien à perdre, Ivana avait réagit au quart de tour. Elle bondit en avant et attrapa l’animiste par le bras avant de la tirer violemment en arrière, hors de portée des deux hommes qui s’étaient rués en avant une seconde trop tard. Ivana retint ensuite fermement Ophélie contre elle, un bras verrouillé autour de son cou et le canon de son arme à feu collé contre la tempe. Elle avait totalement renoncé à dissimuler son front, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui s’y trouvait, seulement deviner que ce qui s’y trouvait devait être sa marque, car Thorn le fixait avec horreur.

\- D’accord, siffla Ivana. On va tous se calmer et agir en gens distingués. Il n’y a aucune raison que qui que ce soit perde la vie ce soir. Alors tu vas être un amour et poser ton flingue.

Tétanisé, Thorn obéit et posa lentement son arme à terre avant de lever les main en l’air en signe de reddition. Il regarda Ophélie d’un air désespéré. La jeune femme se débattit faiblement, mais la borgne serra un peu plus sa poigne sur sa gorge.

\- Tout doux toi, dit-elle. Tu es une brave gamine et j’ai pas envie de te tuer. Tu la veux la vérité ? Soit. Mais si tu veux sortir d’ici il va falloir être coopérative et tout oublier.

La garde-du-corps leva ensuite la tête et déclara :

\- Mon frère, ça fait si longtemps. La dernière fois que j’ai vu ta sale petite face ni toi ni moi n’étions encore défigurés.

Une vague de stupéfaction parcourut les quatre autres. Ophélie ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés. Voilà quelque chose qu’elle n’avait pas vu venir. Livide, Thorn était à un cheveu de se mettre à trembler.

\- Non, souffla-t-il, non tu ne peux pas …

\- Eh si. Fille de Natacha des Chroniqueurs, tout comme toi. Enfin, à l’exception près que moi je suis son héritière légitime. Toi … J’ignore toujours pourquoi tu existe.

\- Le premier essai n’était pas satisfaisant j’imagine, siffla Thorn. Elle aura voulu faire une deuxième tentative. Et elle a foiré les deux fois, sinon nous ne serions pas ici.

\- Une connasse de première, sur ce point là au moins nous sommes d’accord, gronda Ivana. Si seulement elle pouvait voir où j’en suis, comme elle se mordrait les doigts de m’avoir rejetée, moi qui lui avait pourtant juré ma loyauté !

\- Vous savez, intervint Ophélie, des traumatismes familiaux sévères tout le monde en a sur cette arche. Vous n’avez rien de spécial qui dit que vous pouvez devenir une méchante dramatique.

\- Tu ne la ferme jamais toi ?

\- Je vous en prie, je suis animiste, évidemment que non !

La vérité, c’était que l’adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines lui faisait dire n’importe quoi dans l’espoir de créer une diversion qui lui permettrait de fuir. Cependant le bras d’Ivana lui enserrait toujours la gorge, et si elle bougeait trop les mains elle allait récolter une balle dans la tête. Son seul espoir était donc de continuer de gagner du temps.

\- Si vous voulez faire preuve d’un peu d’originalité, dit-elle, racontez nous au moins pourquoi vous avez commit ce vol.

\- Dieu est mort, répondit froidement Ivana. Il faut bien que quelqu’un s’occupe de garder les choses en ordre.

\- Oh, moi qui voulais de l’originalité, soupira exagérément Ophélie. Encore un agent de Dieu.

\- Non, pas tout à fait, coupa la borgne. En fait, vous l’avez tué avant que j’ai pu faire mes preuves auprès de lui. Le soir même où j’arrivais à la Citacielle, avec une couverture infaillible et prête à affronter toutes les épreuves pour prouver que ma mère avait tort, j’ai senti mon lien au Tout Puissant se briser. Et j’ai su. Mais contrairement aux autres je n’ai pas cédé à la panique. J’ai décidé de prendre les choses en main, d’écouter et d’attendre. Et ça a marché ! Moi et mes employeurs avons croisé la route de cet animiste qui venait apporter un message de la Dame Artémis. J’ai immédiatement su qu’il fallait que j’empêche ce message d’arriver à destination. Alors j’ai induit une panne mineure des ascenseurs et j’ai profité de la confusion pour voler la mallette.

\- Pour ensuite la dissimuler dans la chambre du Persuasif, et l’enveloppe dans la chambre de Maxime, compléta l’animiste. Vous vouliez faire croire à un coup de Gilles et Élise, pour gagner du temps. Sauf que cette nuit là Victor vous a vue la mallette à la main.

\- Il a toujours eu le don de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, fit Ivana. Mais ce n’était rien qu’un peu de chantage ne pouvait régler.

\- Meurtre, vous voulez dire.

\- Non, intervint Freyja. Chantage. Elle m’avait préparé tout un speech. Et puis le verrou mémoriel a cédé partiellement.

\- Parce que vous avez regardé Gaëlle dans les yeux ! s’exclama Ophélie. Je le savais ! C’est une Nihiliste, son pouvoir est entré en conflit avec les modifications mémorielles que vous aviez subit, et la volonté légendaire des Dragons a fait le reste ! Incroyable, c’est comme si un millier d’éléments extérieurs s’étaient ligués contre ce plan !

\- Alors pourquoi avoir tué ce jeune homme ? Demanda Thorn.

\- Parce qu’un verrou mémoriel mal retiré a des conséquences désastreuses sur l’esprit, cracha Ivana. Elle était en plein délire et au lieu de suivre les instructions, elle a fait ce qu’un barbare sait faire de mieux : elle a donné un grand coup de griffes.

\- Si j’avais cessé de lutter ne serait-ce qu’une seconde je serais retombée dans l’amnésie, gronda Freyja. Je délirais, je refusais d’oublier à nouveau qui j’étais … J’ai désobéi à tout prix. Détestable que ce prix ait été la vie d’un innocent, mais je compte bien me racheter en faisant couler le sang de la responsable jusqu’à ce qu’elle rejoigne son Dieu bien aimé, qui qu’il soit.

\- Je t’ai sauvé la vie, rugit Ivana.

\- Tu m’as lavé le cerveau jusqu’à me faire oublier mon propre nom et je devrais t’en être reconnaissante ?!

\- Tu serais morte de tes blessures avant même de mourir de froid !

\- J’aurais préféré mourir dignement avec mon Clan plutôt que de perdre leur souvenir !

D’instinct, Ophélie sut que c’était le moment d’agir. Elle se concentra intensément, invoquant à elle tout ce que lui avait dit Berenilde sur le pouvoir des Dragons. Les mots de la tante de Thorn lui revinrent clairs comme le cristal. Le sang chaud, alimenté par la rage, et le sang froid, alimenté par la logique.

Elle concentra toutes ses forces à visualiser le bras d’Ivana et ses points sensibles. Et soudain, la sensation lui vint. Tout le système nerveux de son adversaire à portée de Griffes. La jeune femme choisit un point juste en dessous du coude, et trancha. D’un même mouvement, elle ouvrit son manteau et bondit en avant, se défaisant du vêtement en même temps qu’elle se défaisait de la prise de la borgne, qui poussa un glapissement de douleur et, par réflexe, lâcha son arme pour plaquer son autre main sur sa blessure.

Ophélie tomba à plat ventre, loin d’Ivana, et sentit les mains puissantes de Renard la relever et la mettre en sécurité alors que Thorn se jetait sur son revolver et le pointait vers la Chroniqueuse qui elle était aux prises avec le manteau. Il lui fallut lutter un moment avant de finalement avoir la bonne idée d’attraper les manches et de les nouer ensemble. Le manteau tomba alors, remuant toujours avec la même agressivité mais incapable de faire de dégâts. Dommage. Essoufflée, elle porta à nouveau la main à sa blessure. Une tache noire sur sa manche s’élargissait peu à peur. Le coup de l’animiste avait dû trancher une veine.

Pour la première fois, la jeune femme put voir de façon nette le visage découvert et déformé par la rage d’Ivana. C’était proprement terrifiant. La brûlure s’étendait sur tout son œil droit ainsi qu’un bout de sa pommette et une bonne partie de son front. Cependant, le feu avait à peine réussi à entamer la spirale noire qui était tatouée en son centre. La marque de son clan. Quant à l’œil en lui même, il n’était plus. Les paupières avaient été cousues grossièrement, et plusieurs autres cicatrices refermées de la même façon trahissaient une tentative désespérée de chirurgie.

\- Joli coup, lança Freyja à l’intention d’Ophélie.

\- Merci, répondit-elle, le souffle court. C’est la première fois que je le fais volontairement.

\- Ne pense même pas à ramasser ton arme, déclara Thorn d’un ton glacial. Nous en avons déjà assez pour ne pas avoir besoin de toi vivante, et crois moi je meurs déjà d’envie de te descendre.

\- Tu m’en diras tant, faiblard, cracha Ivana.

\- Personne a part moi n’a le droit de parler comme ça à mon petit frère, gronda Freyja.

\- « Des conséquences désastreuses sur l’esprit », c’est bien ça ? Fit l’intéressé. Comme soudainement et pour aucune raison se mettre à me considérer comme un frère ?

\- Vas crever Thorn.

\- Ça te ressemble déjà un peu plus. Alors, ces aveux ? Ils avaient si bien commencé.

\- Oh, le reste je crois que je peux vous le dire sans trop me tromper, intervint Ophélie. En fait, tout est allé d’imprévu en imprévu dès la première soirée. D’abord, me voilà, avec mes capacités de liseuse. Elle est forcée de … comment dites vous ? Se poser un verrou mémoriel à elle-même. D’où le journal. Ensuite, elle apprend que Gilles le majordome a découvert son secret et veut la faire chanter. Moi je surprend un morceau de leur conversation. Ne le sachant pas, elle a bien entendu trafiqué la mémoire du majordome.

\- Oh non, Archibald avait raison, soupira Thorn. Il ne cessera jamais de nous le rappeler.

\- Oui, il sera insupportable. Mais revenons en à la frise chronologique des échecs. Après nous avoir embrouillé avec succès en mettant l’enveloppe compromettante dans la chambre de Maxime, cette dernière nous propose un marché, que, au plus grand malheur de la coupable, nous avons accepté. Et avec tout ça Victor l’a vue avec la mallette en main. Puis c’est au tour de Freyja d’ajouter à la pagaille en tuant Victor. Et enfin, le clou du spectacle … Moi. Elle a paniqué en pensant que depuis tout ce temps j’avais une mémoire de Chroniqueur et a essayé de me poser un verrou mémoriel à moi aussi. Ce qui a, ironiquement, mit la machine en marche, m’accordant la mémoire absolue qui me manquait. Et qui, soit dit en passant, est une plaie ! Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour le supporter. Puis elle a finit de se trahir en modifiant à nouveau sa mémoire pour répondre à mes questions. Et je crois que c’est tout.

\- Tu dois te sentir tellement puissante, siffla Ivana. Tellement brillante.

\- En fait, c’est plutôt que j’ai le sentiment de vous avoir largement surestimée. Je vous trouvais largement plus effrayante quand vous n’étiez que l’idée abstraite d’un coupable.

Ivana eut un rire amer.

\- Peut être bien que je ne suis pas très effrayante, dit-elle. Mais fière comme tu es de ta mémoire toute neuve, tu as pourtant oublié un détail à propos de moi.

\- Quel est-il ?

\- Je suis la meilleure gâchette de tout le Pôle.

Sur ces mots, et avant même qu’Ophélie ait pu réaliser ce qu’il se passait, elle plongea au sol sur son arme à feu. Allongée de côté, elle tira trois coups de feu en direction de la jeune femme et des deux hommes. Toutes les balles finirent dans le plafond, mais cela créa un vent de panique et une brèche dans laquelle Ivana s’engouffra. Elle roula, bondit sur ses pieds et courut aussi vite qu’elle pouvait vers la sortie. Thorn tenta de la mettre ne joue mais Freyja agit plus rapidement. La Dragonne bondit à la suite de la Chroniqueuse, la rattrapant aisément. Elle se saisit d’un pan du trench-coat ouvert de la borgne, la déséquilibrant. Afin de ne pas tomber, Ivana se débarrassa vivement de son manteau et sprinta pour sa vie.

Lorsqu’elle disparut par la porte et qu’Ophélie sortit finalement de sa torpeur, Freyja et Thorn étaient déjà en train de se lancer à sa poursuite. Encore à moitié sonnée, l’animiste fit de son mieux pour les suivre sans trébucher, mais elle arriva trop tard. Ivana avait disparut et le frère et la sœur regardaient tous deux dans la direction de la ruelle, le souffle court.

\- Fait chier, cracha Freyja. J’aurais pu l’avoir.

\- Sans cette blessure à l’épaule, avec une bonne nuit de sommeil et une semaine de repas réguliers derrière toi, et peut être sans le contrecoup de ce verrou mémoriel mal retiré, c’est sûr que tu l’aurais eu, répliqua Thorn d’un ton où le sarcasme devait se deviner.

\- Toi vas te faire foutre.

\- Tout le monde te croyait morte.

\- J’avais cru deviner. Je ne sais toujours pas si c’est une bonne chose ou pas que je sois en vie.

\- Comment ? Le garde-chasse a décrit l’attaque, il a été laissé en vie exprès, mais …

\- Donc c’était effectivement du sabotage ?

\- Plutôt un meurtre de masse via animaux sauvages.

\- Je ne sais pas comment j’ai survécu. Je me souviens m’être jetée devant un sanglier en charge pour protéger mes enfants, j’ai pensé pouvoir l’avoir en un coup … Il a dû m’envoyer dans le décor, et j’ai peut être eu l’air assez morte pour qu’ils ne s’intéressent pas à moi. Personne … Personne d’autre ?

\- Je suis désolé, non. Pour nous c’est déjà un miracle que tu sois là.

Freyja s’effondra à genoux, à moitié de fatigue, à moitié de chagrin. Elle ne versa pas une larme, mais personne n’était dupe.

\- Tout le clan … souffla-t-elle.

\- Sauf toi et Tante Berenilde, répondit Thorn.

\- Les seules survivantes d’un glorieux empire désormais révolu. Putain de poésie. Si seulement j’avais pu mourir pour sauver mes enfants comme j’aurais dû le faire …

\- Je te préviens, il est absolument hors de question que je te laisse mettre fin à tes jours.

\- Je ne prend pas d’ordres venant de toi. Et je n’ai nullement l’intention de mourir. Pas avant d’avoir retrouvé l’ordure qui m’a volé ma mémoire pour me contrôler et de lui avoir fait payer au centuple.

\- Vous n’allez tout de même pas vous lancer à sa poursuite ! Intervint Ophélie, alarmée. Vous êtes en mauvais état, vous avez besoin de soin.

\- Vous n’obéissez pas à mes ordres, il est hors de question que j’obéisse aux vôtres, même si vous avez un joli coup de griffe, gronda la Dragonne. J’ai vécu pire. Et je n’ai pas l’intention de répondre de mes actions avant que la Chroniqueuse ait répondu des siennes.

\- Tante Berenilde t’en voudra pour le restant de ses jours, prévint Thorn.

\- Avec tout le respect que je lui dois, j’emmerde Tante Berenilde. Garde la en vie le temps que je rentre.

\- Hors de question que je te laisse filer comme ça.

Freyja sourit face à la détermination de la réponse et se releva avec difficulté. Elle attrapa alors Thorn par les épaules et le regarda bien en face avant de déclarer :

\- Écoutes moi bien, demi-frère. Le Clan est mourant. Ta responsabilité, maintenant, c’est m’aider à le maintenir en vie. Alors on va jouer à un jeu, pas un jeu de dé mais un vrai jeu, un concours de force, de volonté et de ruse. Je vais disparaître, et tu vas me traquer, et traquer Ivana. Si tu réussis, tu auras gagné ton honneur de chasseur, et mon respect. Si tu échoues, je reviendrais pour te cisailler une fois pour toute de notre arbre généalogique.

\- Tu te crois réellement capable de m’échapper ? Répliqua Thorn d’un air provocateur.

\- Moins de prétention, plus de concentration. On se reverra, et je te ferais des excuses ou tu me supplieras à genoux, c’est à toi de voir.

Elle adressa un signe de tête respectueux à Ophélie avant de tourner les talons et de partir à grandes enjambées dans la même direction qu’Ivana. Arrivée à la limite du champ de vision de la jeune femme, elle grimpa alors la façade d’un bâtiment jusqu’à se retrouver perchée sur le toit, et disparut ainsi au loin. L’animiste cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant d’assimiler ce à quoi elle venait d’assister.

\- Est ce que j’ai halluciné ou est ce que ça vient réellement de se produire ? Pensa Thorn à voix haute.

\- Je me demandais la même chose, fit Ophélie. Mais je crois bien que c’était réel.

Au loin, ils entendirent des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix qui s’approchaient. Probablement l’équipe envoyée par Gaëlle. Qu’allaient-ils bien pouvoir leur dire ? Aucun d’entre eux n’en avait la plus petite idée.

\- Eh, venez voir par ici, les héla Renard depuis la porte de l’entrepôt.

Dans une main il tenait le trench-coat taché de sang d’Ivana, et dans l’autre … Ophélie sut immédiatement ce que ce morceau de papier froissé était. Elle accourut et le prit fort peu courtoisement des mains du valet. La première ligne disait :

« Mon cher frère,

Cela fait de nombreux siècles que nous ne nous sommes pas contactés. »

La jeune femme refréna sa curiosité et s’empêcha d’en lire davantage. Elle replia vivement la lettre d’Artémis et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Au moins cette nuit de folie se terminait-elle sur une vague note d’espoir.

Bientôt la place fut envahie par les alliés de Gaëlle, qui étaient bien plus nombreux que prévu étant donné que plusieurs personnes avaient signalé les coups de feu à leur leader. Ophélie laissa Thorn se charger d’eux pendant qu’elle retournait chercher son manteau, toujours sonnée par la masse incroyable d’informations qu’elle peinait à assimiler. Elle défit le nœud des manches et tacha de calmer suffisamment le vêtement courroucé pour pouvoir l’enfiler. A l’intérieur de sa poche, elle trouva le miroir et les morceaux de papier sur lesquels elle pouvait écrire les notes à envoyer à Patience. Après un instant de réflexion, elle entreprit d’en rédiger une qui disait : « La mission est terminée. Préparez le café, le débriefing va être long. »

\- Est ce que tout va bien Madame ? Lui demanda Renard.

\- Je crois que j’ai hâte de rentrer au manoir pour me reposer, répondit Ophélie d’une voix lasse. Ce métier est vraiment mauvais pour ma santé.

\- Est ce que ça veut dire que vous allez arrêter de courir après le danger simplement parce qu’il vous a regardé de travers ? Fit le valet avec une lueur d’espoir.

\- Vous me connaissez, bien sûr que non.

\- Madame, déclara Renard, vous êtes un véritable désastre. Mais je ne vais pas vous mentir, on s’ennuierait beaucoup si vous n’étiez pas là.

Ophélie eut un petit rire.

\- J’espère que ce sera aussi l’avis de Berenilde quand je lui raconterai tout ça, dit-elle. Parce que vu comme les choses sont parties, je vais me faire tuer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà qui conclue presque le premier arc des Cryptides de la Cour ! Le chapitre 19 sera un épilogue, et ensuite on passera à l'arc 2 ^^.  
> N'hésitez vraiment pas à vous manifester en commentaires, rien ne me fait plus plaisir ! Et comme toujours, merci infiniment de me lire !


	19. Les jours suivants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est avec émotion que je vous offre l'épilogue de l'arc 1. J'ai eu peine à le croire quand j'ai vu les 800 lectures en ouvrant AO3, merci beaucoup !  
> J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre cet histoire pour son deuxième arc ^^.  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Si les jours qui suivirent furent, d’un point de vu purement objectif, très chaotiques, pour Ophélie ils furent une véritable partie de plaisir. Sans la pression d’une enquête impossible, tout était toujours beaucoup plus facile.

Le Seigneur Farouk fut très satisfait de récupérer sa correspondance, mais beaucoup moins d’apprendre que la voleuse courait toujours. Il ne donna aucune nouvelle instruction à Ophélie et Thorn, mais tous deux sentaient bien que leur prochaine mission serait de retrouver la trace d’Ivana, et qu’elle leur serait assignée dans peu de temps.

Cependant c’était sans compter sur Berenilde, qui les avait tous deux consignés au manoir jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Si pour les empêcher de se mettre en danger pour un temps il fallait les enfermer de force, alors qu’il en soit ainsi. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas véritablement les empêcher de sortir, mais tous deux s’étaient pliés au jeu de bonne grâce. Elle s’était fait un sang d’encre pour eux, et ils avaient l’un comme l’autre terriblement besoin d’une pause. Le temps de récupérer du chaos qu’avait été cette affaire. Du chaos qu’avait été ce dernier mois. Et de penser à ce qu’allait être leur vie maintenant que les choses avaient tant changé.

Malgré leur soit disant enfermement, ils eurent malheureusement peu d’occasions de se retrouver seuls tous les deux. En effet, Renard avait fait le serment de toujours garder un œil sur Ophélie, au cas où elle déciderait subitement de partir à l’aventure sans lui, et Archibald semblait avoir prit la même décision car il ne se passa pas un jour sans qu’il vienne leur rendre visite, soit disant pour voir comment se portait Victoire.

Et puis il y avait Maxime. Ou plutôt, Iris. L’enterrement de Victor avait eut lieu deux jours après l’appréhension ratée d’Ivana, et la cellule d’enquête avait été invitée à s’y rendre. La danseuse était venue les voir à la fin de la cérémonie, des larmes plein les yeux, pour les remercier d’avoir au moins rétablit la vérité sur la mort de son frère, et leur annoncer qu’elle avait choisit son nouveau nom. Ses parents refusaient toujours de lui adresser la parole après qu’elle leur ait révélé son secret, mais elle avait réussi à se réconcilier avec sa tante Élise. C’était cette dernière qui lui avait suggéré le nom d’Iris.

Ainsi, Iris était plusieurs fois venue rendre visite à Berenilde, qui s’était quelque peu prise d’affection pour elle et l’aidait du mieux qu’elle pouvait à supporter le chagrin. « Comme quoi je ne peux pas vivre sans être l’héroïne d’un jeune Mirage », avait ironisé la Dragonne. Mais malgré les parallèles quelque peu dérangeants qui pouvaient être faits, l’adolescente avait plus ou moins été adoptée par tout le groupe.

C’était un après-midi calme. Une semaine exactement s’était écoulée depuis que la lettre avait été rendue à Farouk, et tout ce beau monde était réuni dans le grand salon du manoir. Une tasse de thé entre les mains et le bras de Thorn par dessus ses épaules, Ophélie était confortablement assise sur un canapé et écoutait d’une oreille distraite la nouvelle histoire abracadabrante qu’Archibald racontait sur la découverte de ses pouvoirs spatiaux. Elle se demandait si le dixième des détails qu’il y intégrait étaient vrais ou s’il en inventait pour avoir l’air plus sensationnel, mais finalement ce qui importait c’était qu’il avait fait rire Iris à plusieurs reprises, et qu’elle en avait désespérément besoin.

\- Et alors, c’est là que commence la partie drôle ! Poursuivit Archibald. Il se trouve que quand je suis ressorti, je me trouvais juste derrière lui !

\- C’est fou ce qu’il vous arrive, fit Berenilde avec une pointe de sarcasme.

\- N’est ce pas ? Et dire qu’il fut un temps où j’avais besoin d’organiser des fêtes indécentes pour tromper mon ennui. Maintenant je n’ai qu’à ouvrir des portes.

\- D’accord, j’avoue n’avoir rien écouté des quinze dernières minutes, soupira Thorn. Est ce qu’il a dit quelque chose d’intéressant ?

\- Thorn ! s’exclama l’ex-ambassadeur, offensé. Je nous croyais amis !

\- Non, répondit Ophélie avec un sourire en coin. Non il n’a pas dit grand-chose d’intéressant.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux morts à mes yeux.

\- Peut être que vous devriez les écrire, suggéra Thorn.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vos histoires. Écrivez les. Comme ça peut être que j’arriverai à me concentrer plus loin que la moitié.

Cette remarque était sensée pousser un peu plus loin le manque de respect, ou du moins Thorn l’avait-il pensée comme cela, mais le visage d’Archibald s’illumina.

\- C’est une brillante idée ! J’y pensais justement, maintenant que je n’ai plus de carrière ni d’avenir, je pourrais enfin réaliser mon vieux rêve de devenir romancier !

\- Je n’arrive pas à savoir si je suis attendrie d’apprendre ce détail ou terrifiée d’imaginer ce que vous pourriez bien écrire, souffla Ophélie.

\- Si un jour vous vous lancez je veux être la première à obtenir une copie de votre travail, lança Berenilde.

\- Entendu !

\- Oh non, qu’est ce que j’ai fais ? Se lamenta Thorn.

\- Je crois que vous venez de lancer une carrière, répondit timidement Iris.

Ophélie la plaignait un peu, elle qui n’était pas habituée au chaos qu’était leur petite bande. Elle avait suivit tout l’échange, l’air d’ignorer si elle devait rire ou s’enfuir en courant. Honnêtement, l’animiste n’était pas elle même sûre de savoir, mais elle opta pour le rire.

\- Il me faudrait un nom d’artiste, fit Archibald, prit dans le tourbillon de l’enthousiasme. Peut être un anagramme de mon prénom …

\- A l’aide, il est sérieux, s’esclaffa la jeune femme.

\- Ai-je jamais cessé de l’être ?

\- Vous savez quoi, j’ai un peu peur du résultat mais vous avez piqué ma curiosité. J’ai bien envie de vous voir écrire quelque chose.

\- Ne l’encouragez pas ! s’exclama Thorn.

\- C’est vous qui l’avez lancé, répliqua Ophélie, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu’à vous même.

\- Merci infiniment de m’avoir donné foi en mes rêves M l’Intendant, renchérit Archibald. Je vous dédie mon premier livre !

\- Faites ça et j’irais personnellement mettre le feu à toutes les imprimeries du Pôle.

\- Vous me briseriez le cœur avec une telle désinvolture ? Alors que nous étions si proches ?

\- Si vous essayez de me prendre par les sentiments, c’est raté.

\- Non, disons plutôt que je m’entraîne au sous-texte homoérotique.

\- Alors dans ce cas c’était assez correctement réussi.

\- J’ai peine à croire que cette conversation est réelle, fit Berenilde en secouant la tête.

\- Nous sommes deux Madame, souffla Iris.

\- On s’y habitue, ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Ophélie.

\- Non, mais sérieusement, reprit Thorn. J’ai une anecdote d’ordre financier pour vous qui devrait bien vous plaire. Savez vous pourquoi les écrivains ne paient pas de taxes ?

\- Non, mais votre anecdote me plaît déjà bien, répondit Archibald avec un large sourire.

\- C’est parce qu’ils n’ont pas l’argent pour.

\- Ouch.

\- Désolé mais si c’est de l’argent que vous voulez, ce n’est pas exactement la carrière pour.

\- D’accord, mais je serais célèbre. Je pourrais ainsi profiter de la richesse des autres !

\- Impossible de vous décourager hein ?

\- Je suis né optimiste dans le seul et unique but de vous agacer.

Thorn ne trouva rien à répondre à cela et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Ophélie, qui peinait à arrêter de rire, s’approcha un peu de lui pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il s’adoucit quelque peu. Berenilde et Renard s’échangèrent un sourire entendu.

\- Vous voyez, Ophélie, nous faisons une bonne équipe ! Lança Archibald. Je le mets en colère pour que vous puissiez le calmer et qu’il se rende compte qu’à quel point il a de la chance de vous avoir.

\- Comme si j’avais besoin d’influence extérieure pour me rappeler la chance que j’ai de l’avoir.

\- Un mariage entièrement stratégique sans le moindre attachement, railla Berenilde. C’est bien ce qui était prévu n’est ce pas ?

\- N’avez vous rien de mieux à faire que nous mettre dans l’embarras ? Intervint Ophélie.

\- Moi et Dame Berenilde avons désespéré pendant des semaines à vous voir vous tourner autour sans jamais vous décider, répliqua Archibald. Laissez nous au moins savourer notre victoire !

\- J’invoque le changement de sujet, fit Thorn plus fort pour couvrir la voix de leur ami.

Iris vola à son secours.

\- Dame Patience a envoyé des invitations pour une fête au Clairdelune ce soir, dit-elle. Est ce que vous y serez ?

Ophélie et Thorn échangèrent un regard vaguement terrifié. Pour un changement de sujet, il n’était pas particulièrement réjouissant. Ils avaient effectivement tous deux été invités, mais n’avaient l’un comme l’autre envie de se rendre à cette fête. Cependant, décliner serait, selon les dires de Berenilde, une regrettable erreur politique, aussi ne leur laissait-on pas vraiment le choix.

\- Nous y ferons un tour, répondit Berenilde pour eux. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser Victoire seule très longtemps, ni de l’y emmener. Quant à mon neveu et son épouse, ce ne sont pas les plus grands amateurs de festivités.

\- Bel euphémisme, grommela Thorn.

L’animiste hocha lentement la tête. Même si elle gardait espoir que les fêtes de Patience se montreraient un peu moins chaotiques que celle d’Archibald, le souvenir des soirées au Clairdelune n’était pas un souvenir agréable, surtout pour l’avoir vécu en tant que serviteur.

\- Étrange, fit Archibald, j’ai reçu l’ordre express de ne pas me rendre à l’ambassade ce soir en particulier.

\- C’est probablement que l’ambassadrice ne veut pas que vous transformiez sa fête en chaos total, suggéra Iris.

\- Oh, je ne vois pas de quoi elle s’inquiète ! Très bien, je mettrais mon meilleur costume, en gage de bonne foi.

\- J’ai peur de ce que vous pouvez bien vouloir dire par « meilleur costume », souffla Ophélie.

\- Vous devriez, répondit Thorn. Un jour je l’ai vu entrer à une réunion dans un complet rouge vif avec des chaussures vert pomme, et sans chemise.

\- Vous vous en souvenez ?! s’exclama leur ami.

\- J’ai très sérieusement considéré utiliser l’argent public pour engager un de mes cousins et me faire poser un verrou mémoriel pour effacer perpétuellement cette image de ma mémoire, mais j’ai des principes alors oui, je m’en souviens, et je m’en souviendrai jusqu’à ma mort.

\- Si ce n’était pas pour mon clan j’aurais juré que cette journée était un rêve, admit Archibald. Le cocktail de drogues que j’avais pris cette fois là était honnêtement inavouable. Je le conseillerai à tout le monde si seulement j’arrivais à m’en souvenir !

\- Je vais faire semblant de n’avoir rien entendu, fit Iris.

\- Bonne initiative, approuva Ophélie. Plus j’en entend et plus je regrette de ne rien pouvoir oublier.

\- En tout cas, j’espère que tout se passera bien, reprit l’adolescente. Ça sera la première fois que je sortirai réellement en public en tant que femme.

\- Vous n’avez qu’à rester avec moi, déclara Berenilde. Une fois que les vautours verront que vous avez ma protection, ils vous laisseront tranquilles.

La danseuse la remercia du regard et sembla se détendre quelque peu. Son instinct de grande sœur pleinement éveillé, Ophélie se prépara mentalement à se faire les griffes sur la première personne qu’elle entendrait parler d’Iris en termes irrespectueux. Et en tournant son regard vers lui, elle eut la satisfaction de voir qu’Archibald semblait en penser autant.

Leur petit groupe se dissolut peu après, avec la promesse de se retrouver au Clairdelune le soir même. Iris et Archibald rentrèrent chez eux, Renold fut autorisé par Ophélie à aller vaquer à ses occupations personnelles, et Berenilde retourna s’occuper de Victoire. Quant à Thorn et Ophélie, ils hésitèrent un moment avant de se séparer, ne sachant trop que se dire.

La jeune femme décida, pour se laisser un peu le temps de penser, de faire un tour dans le jardin. Elle se rappela brièvement ses premiers jours ici, à quel point cette illusion l’oppressait. Maintenant, elle lui semblait bien innocente. Désagréable certes, mais innocente. C’était étrange, comme ce nouveau monde avait réussi à simultanément devenir plus familier et plus effrayant encore. Mais en y réfléchissant, il avait surtout prit en bizarrerie. Plus elle en apprenait, et moins elle avait l’impression de comprendre.

Ce matin elle avait reçu la première lettre de sa famille, bien arrivée à Anima. Apparemment un événement étrange s’était produit à l’Observatoire, et la panique régnait parmi les Doyennes. Cette information avait arraché un sourire à Ophélie. Un peu de changement ne ferait aucun mal à ces vieilles chouettes traditionalistes. Peut être qu’elle prendrait un peu de temps avant la soirée pour ébaucher une réponse. Mais au fond, que pouvait-elle leur dire sans les alarmer ? Qu’elle avait officieusement trouvé un travail dans la lecture judiciaire ? C’était un peu vague et très louche comme façon de le dire.

Qu’importait, elle trouverait bien quelque chose à leur raconter. Elle parlerait de Victoire, qui grandissait à une vitesse presque affolante, ou des fantaisies d’Archibald, ou peut être du spectacle d’Iris. Dans tous les cas, elle éviterait de trop mentionner Thorn. Non seulement sa famille ne l’aimait pas, mais en plus elle n’était pas certaine d’arriver à parler de lui sans que les sentiments qu’elle lui portait deviennent évidents.

\- Permission de vous rejoindre dans votre contemplation silencieuse ?

Ophélie sursauta. Thorn l’avait rejoint sans faire aucun bruit, l’air vaguement embarrassé de la solliciter ainsi. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

\- Accordée, dit-elle simplement.

Ils marchèrent un moment côte à côte, sans se regarder, sans se parler, sans se toucher, purement plongés dans leurs pensées respectives. Même si, dans une telle situation, ils ne pouvaient pas penser à grand-chose d’autre que l’un à l’autre.

Les choses entre eux étaient devenues plus étranges qu’elles ne l’avaient jamais été. Tout le monde autour d’eux semblait désormais les considérer comme un couple, purement et simplement, et parfois Ophélie se demandait si c’était effectivement le cas. Mais même s’ils s’étaient grandement rapprochés, il restait entre eux une gêne indéfinissable qui les empêchait d’être complètement à l’aise lorsqu’ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Certes cette gêne s’oubliait, mais elle finissait toujours par revenir.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse, tous deux arrivèrent devant un banc, sous un bouquet d’arbres d’où tombait de temps en temps une feuille rouge qui n’atteignait jamais le sol. Par habitude, Ophélie s’y assit. Toutes ses marches pensives dans le parc du manoir finissaient toujours sur un banc, à fixer le vide jusqu’à ce qu’un élément extérieur vienne la rappeler à la réalité. Cependant cette fois Thorn était là, et il vint s’installer à ses côtés.

Dans les faits, la situation n’était pas bien différente que sur le canapé du salon, moins d’une heure plus tôt. Pourtant il devait bien y avoir quelque chose de profondément différent, car l’animiste se sentit prise d’une certaine fébrilité. Et aucune tentative de rationalisation ne pouvait quoi que ce soit contre.

\- Alors, fit soudain Thorn, une semaine avec ma mémoire, qu’est ce que ça fait ?

Ophélie ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il brise le silence le premier. D’habitude c’était plutôt elle qui s’en chargeait. Une fois son instant de surprise passé, elle soupira :

\- Je crois que je me portais mieux sans. J’ignore toujours comment vous faites pour gérer. Mais je suppose que ça a … de bons côtés.

\- Combien de livres d’Histoire ?

\- J’ai entamé le troisième …

Elle fixa ses gants d’un air quelque peu coupable. Thorn éclata de rire.

\- Seulement ? s’étonna-t-il. Je me serais attendu à plus.

\- Je n’ai pas eu tant de temps libre que ça, protesta Ophélie. Et je refuse que vous vous moquiez de moi, M Mathématiques.

\- Loin de moi cette idée. Au contraire, je trouve votre passion admirable. Voyez cela comme le retour de flamme de la fois où vous m’avez surpris en train de fixer ma montre.

\- Hum … Touché. Comment va-t-elle d’ailleurs cette brave petite montre ?

En guise de répondre, il approcha sa main de sa poche et fit un petit signe des doigts. La montre à gousset bondit avec enthousiasme dans la main de son propriétaire et claqua une fois du couvercle avec professionnalisme. Thorn adressa à Ophélie un sourire fier, qu’elle lui rendit, sincèrement impressionnée.

\- Excellent, dit-elle. Et sans même que j’ai à vous donner le moindre conseil.

\- Disons que j’ai du composer avec ce que j’avais quand elle a commencé à bouger. Heureusement pour moi, elle s’est montrée très raisonnable.

\- C’est généralement le cas avec les golems. Leur raison d’être première est de protéger leur propriétaire, alors ils font de leur mieux pour ne pas leur causer du tort. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Mon écharpe a manqué m’étrangler une fois.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu’elle espère faire, fit Thorn en remettant la montre dans sa poche.

\- Oh, au vu de sa taille pas grand-chose, mais c’est un objet auquel vous vous raccrochez toujours lorsque les choses tournent mal, alors naturellement son but est de s’assurer que vous allez bien.

\- Gentille montre ? Gentille montre.

\- Gentille montre, approuva Ophélie en riant. Je lui fais confiance pour prendre soin de vous quand je ne serais pas là.

\- A ce propos …

La jeune femme sentit dans la voix de Thorn qu’il allait aborder un sujet déplaisant et leva les yeux vers lui, se préparant au pire. Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre, l’air peu enchanté :

\- Je vais inévitablement devoir retourner à l’intendance. Cette cité ne va pas se sauver de la ruine toute seule, n’est ce pas ? Mais la vérité c’est que … Vous devez comprendre que mon travail m’a toujours servi d’excuse pour éviter de devoir … eh bien vivre en fait. Pour éviter de devoir me poser des questions et éviter de devoir affronter les réponses. Qui a encore l’énergie de faire des cauchemars après trois nuits blanches et une telle dose de caféine qu’elle en devient mortelle ? Mais les choses ont changé … Vous avez fait changer les choses. Et je crois …

Il se prit le visage entre les mains. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour expliquer ce qu’il se passait dans sa tête, et cela le frustrait. Ophélie voulut poser une main sur son bras, mais juste au moment où elle hésitait il se leva d’un bond pour lui faire face.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez, dit-il, à quel point vous avez fichu ma vie en l’air. De la façon la plus incroyable et merveilleuse possible. Moi qui ai horreur que les choses changent … Je suis fou de vous, je vous l’ai déjà dis et je vous le dirais encore. Et je suis peut être un imbécile, je suis certainement un imbécile, mais je crois … je crois que j’ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie avec vous. Je voudrais pouvoir chaque jour vous écouter me parler d’un sujet d’Histoire auquel je ne comprend rien, et vous prendre dans mes bras, et passer mes mains dans vos cheveux, et tous les soirs m’endormir à vos côtés sans craindre de me réveiller en hurlant. Je pensais pouvoir ignorer mes sentiments mais c’est impossible. Je ne sais même pas si votre absence me serait tolérable. Je suis un idiot. Mais je veux passer le restant de mes jours à vos côtés.

Ophélie sentit chacun de ces mots la frapper en plein cœur. Un flot d’émotion contradictoires auxquelles elle ne comprenait rien l’envahit, paralysant sa pensée et balayant toutes ses certitudes. Jusqu’à ce que des ruines des anciennes en émerge une nouvelle. Si simple, si évidente que la jeune femme se demanda comment elle avait pu douter tout ce temps. Mais peut être qu’il avait fallut que tout cela se produise avant qu’elle ne comprenne.

Peut être qu’il avait fallut la mort de Dieu, une enquête impossible, des pouvoirs qu’elle maîtrisait à peine, une confrontation théâtrale avec une Chroniqueuse, un après-midi à se chamailler avec Archibald et un discours enflammé de Thorn, et peut être que si un seul de ces éléments avait manqué jamais elle ne serait parvenue à cette certitude. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Elle ignorait comment, mais elle s’était levée. Son corps semblait obéir à un instinct qu’elle ne maîtrisait pas. Elle leva les yeux vers Thorn, qui la regardait avec un air incertain. Incertain de ce qu’elle allait faire. Incertain de s’il avait eut raison d’exposer ainsi sa faiblesse, ou si au contraire il venait de commettre une erreur fatale. Il y eut un silence.

\- Deux semaines, souffla-t-il. Je vais encore accorder à mon travail deux semaines entières, le temps de vous laisser réfléchir, et ensuite vous …

Ophélie ne sut pas comment elle réussit l’exploit qui suivit. Il était si grand et elle si petite, rien n’aurait dû fonctionner. Mais sans l’ombre d’une hésitation, elle fit deux pas en avant pour se retrouver tout près de lui, attrapa le col de sa veste et l’attira vers elle, le coupant dans sa phrase, puis l’embrassa hâtivement.

Il n’y avait honnêtement pas grand-chose de réussit dans ce baiser. Aucun d’entre eux n’y était préparé, et aucun d’entre eux ne savait réellement comment s’y prendre, alors si on ajoutait à cela la hâte d’Ophélie et la surprise de Thorn, il n’y avait vraiment rien à sauver. Cependant le but de ce baiser n’était pas fondamentalement d’être bon. Mais plutôt de marquer une pause. Ou peut être de faire passer un message que les mots n’auraient pas pu transmettre sans qu’il ait eut lieu.

Lorsqu’Ophélie sépara ses lèvres de celles de Thorn et rouvrit les yeux, le temps sembla se suspendre pour un moment. Tous deux retenaient leur souffle. Regard cyan et regard noisette se croisèrent, encore un peu apeurés, encore un peu confus, mais le message était passé, il n’y avait pas l’ombre d’un doute. Puis la jeune femme recula quelque peu.

\- Oui, dit-elle. Vous êtes un idiot. Et je vous aime.

Un sourire qu’elle fut incapable de réprimer apparut sur son visage. Elle ne pensait pas qu’elle aurait été capable de le dire, elle ne pensait même pas qu’elle serait un jour capable de l’admettre. Mais elle avait réussi.

\- Je ne savais pas moi-même pourquoi j’étais restée alors que tout bon sens me hurlait de partir, poursuivit-elle. Et certes, le Seigneur Farouk avait raison. Mais je me rend compte aujourd’hui que si je suis restée, c’est à cause de vous. Parce que vous avez fichu ma vie en l’air autant sinon plus que moi la votre, et que je n’ai aucun regret. Parce que vous êtes l’homme le plus incroyable que j’ai jamais rencontré. Et parce que je suis tombée, éperdument, irrémédiablement, amoureuse de vous.

Elle s’arrêta, le souffle court. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et à l’exaltation qu’elle avait ressenti précédemment se mêlait à présent une pointe d’angoisse. Thorn la regardait, un milliard d’expressions quasi imperceptibles se succédant sur son visage à une cadence effrénée. Puis, alors que la tension était en train de devenir insupportable, il l’attrapa par les épaules et la serra contre lui comme s’il avait peur de la perdre. Ophélie enfouit son visage contre son torse et sentit son inquiétude partir en fumée lorsqu’elle entendit les battements de son cœur. Et, pour la première fois, la gêne avait disparut.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, court ou long ils ne savaient pas car le temps n’était pas un facteur qui importait pour l’instant. Blottie dans les bras de Thorn, Ophélie fit le vœux que la copie parfaite d’elle-même qui s’occupait de sa mémoire range ce souvenir là dans un endroit très spécial, là où elle pourrait le retrouver si un jour elle venait à perdre espoir. Car à cet instant précis, elle était invulnérable et elle était invincible.

Puis, sentant sans savoir pourquoi que c’était le moment, ils s’écartèrent et se regardèrent. Thorn prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains avec une grande délicatesse. Ophélie glissa ses bras autour de son cou. Il se pencha. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Le reste de l’univers, sans importance, avait cessé d’exister.

\- Si quelqu’un ne fait ne serait ce que penser à venir nous interrompre, murmura Thorn, je le tue.

\- Je ne vous arrêterai pas, répondit l’animiste en riant.

Et, enfin, ils refermèrent le peu d’espace qu’il restait entre eux et s’embrassèrent, réellement, pour la première fois. Et même si aucun d’entre eux ne savait comment s’y prendre, même s’ils étaient hésitants et maladroits, même si ce n’était pas parfait, il n’y avait rien dans ce baiser qui n’était pas réussit. D’ailleurs lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, le souffle court et le cœur battant, la seule chose qu’ils purent faire fut recommencer. Ce n’est qu’une foule de baisers passionnés plus tard que Thorn reprit la parole.

\- Alors, qu’en dites vous ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Deux semaines contre le restant de ma vie ?

\- J’en dis que ces deux semaines vont être cruellement longues, répondit Ophélie en pressant son corps contre celui de son mari.

\- Je vous aime.

\- Je vous aime.

\- Je suis l’homme le plus chanceux de tous les temps.

\- Les belles paroles ne vous sauveront pas M Thorn. Arrêtez un peu de parler et embrassez moi.

Il s’exécuta sans faire de résistance.

Mais s’il aurait été de bon ton d’arrêter le récit ici, un dernier détail demeure.

Plus loin, largement hors de la vue des deux amoureux qui de toute façon ne voyaient rien d’autre qu’eux même et l’autre, sur un balcon du manoir donnant sur le parc, Berenilde observait la scène. Le dos appuyé à la balustrade et sa fille dans les bras, elle esquissa un sourire attendri.

\- Ne sont ils pas adorables ? Dit-elle.

Un peu plus loin, dans l’ombre de la bâtisse, se tenait Renard qui arborait le même sourire que la Dragonne.

\- Devrais-je prévenir M Archibald qu’il vous doit de l’argent, Dame Berenilde ? Demanda le valet.

\- Non, je préfère le faire moi même, répondit Berenilde. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais manquer sa réaction.

\- Ce que je donnerais pour avoir ne serait-ce qu’une fraction de ce qu’ils ont, ces deux là, fit Renard.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour eux … soupira la Dragonne. Tellement heureuse de les avoir comme famille.


	20. Le Domaine du Miroir [ARC 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et on entame le deuxième arc de la fic ! J'espère que celui ci vous plaira autant que le premier ^^  
> Pour commencer, je vous offre un peu de fluff

S’il y avait bien un endroit qui semblait déplacé dans l’hiver perpétuel de l’arche du Pôle, c’était le cinquième étage de la Grande Tour de Farouk, aussi connu sous le nom de Jetée-Promenade. Ici, les palmiers, le sable doré et l’eau azur d’une plage paradisiaque surprenaient toujours les nouveaux venus. Cependant, ni la chaleur, ni le ciel sans nuage, ni le gigantesque palais oriental qui se dessinait au loin n’étaient réels. Peu de choses étaient réelles par ici, si ce n’est l’orgueil démesuré des habitués.

Assise à la table d’un café à ciel ouvert, comme il y en avait un peu partout sur la Jetée-Promenade, Ophélie observait distraitement les allées et venues des nobles, sa tasse vide posée devant elle. Elle mourait de chaud dans sa veste de tailleur, mais pour sa défense elle n’avait pas prévu d’attendre si longtemps. Thorn en retard. Pour un événement rare, c’était un événement rare. Et à vrai dire, c’était plutôt agaçant, surtout quand elle n’avait personne avec qui parler, que l’acoustique de cet étage de la Tour devenait rapidement insupportable, et que le Mirage moyen était incapable de passer à proximité d’elle sans loucher dans sa direction.

Archibald avait un jour défini la situation particulière d’Ophélie en un titre que l’allitération rendait vaguement pompeux : cryptide de la cour. Elle était, et elle resterait probablement longtemps, une sorte de bête curieuse sur laquelle circulaient nombre de légendes urbaines à des niveaux variés d’extravagances. Elle attirait des regards en coin, les gens murmuraient sur son passage et beaucoup éprouvaient à son égard une certaine crainte. Et si cette position était loin d’être confortable, elle s’en arrangeait, car elle lui permettait de plus ou moins faire ce qu’elle voulait sans se soucier de sa réputation. Mais ce dernier mois, elle avait bien pu constater que sa tolérance à l’indiscrétion de l’aristocratie polaire n’était pas aussi grande qu’elle l’avait pensé. Il arriverait inévitablement un jour où elle allait en frapper un en plein visage.

Puis, soudain, une haute silhouette vêtue de noir se dessina au milieu des promeneurs, et toute l’irritation de la jeune femme s’envola d’un seul coup. Dès qu’il la repéra, Thorn s’approcha à grand pas, les nobles s’écartant sur son passage comme devant un char d’assaut. Ophélie adressa à son mari un sourire étincelant.

\- Vous êtes en retard, dit-elle d’un ton faussement accusateur.

\- Pardonnez moi, j’ai mis plus de temps que prévu à retrouver ce que je cherchais, s’excusa-t-il.

L’animiste se leva prestement de sa chaise et vint le rejoindre. Il embrassa délicatement le dos de sa main gantée, et elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, sentant son visage s’enflammer. Il y avait des choses qui n’arrivaient tout simplement pas à devenir banales à ses yeux.

\- Alors hum … reprit Ophélie. Pour quelle raison vouliez vous me retrouver ?

\- J’ai quelque chose à vous montrer, déclara Thorn. Je pensais attendre encore un peu mais il s’avère que je meurs d’envie de voir votre réaction.

\- Devrais-je avoir peur ?

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Pas d’autre chose que des railleries d’Archibald en tout cas.

\- Alors dans ce cas je vous suis.

Il lui répondit d’un fin sourire et lui offrit son bras. Ophélie le prit et ils traversèrent ensemble le cinquième étage sous les regards à peine dissimulés des curieux. Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange à la façon dont tous deux étaient considérés. Si Thorn était l’homme le plus haï de la capitale et l’animiste un mystère à part entière, leur relation, elle, semblait être l’objet d’une espèce de curieuse jalousie collective. Séparément on les détestait plus ou moins, mais ensemble on les enviait. La jeune femme peinait à comprendre la logique derrière tout ça, mais elle l’avait rapidement classé avec le reste des bizarreries de la Tour. De toute manière, pourquoi devrait-elle s’inquiéter de quoi que ce soit quand elle était avec lui ?

Ophélie passa une bonne partie du trajet à se demander où Thorn pouvait bien la conduire. Ils descendirent plusieurs étages, aussi son premier pari fut le Clairdelune, mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Il l’emmenait dans la ville basse.

\- Je suppose que vous n’allez pas me dire où nous allons, dit-elle au bout d’un moment.

\- Vous supposez bien.

\- Et vous êtes certain que je ne peux pas vous convaincre ?

\- Vous le pourriez certainement, mais ne pourriez vous pas aussi vous laisser surprendre ?

\- D’accord, d’accord, je me rend, gardez vos secrets. Mais je vais essayer de deviner.

\- Faites, je ne vous arrête pas.

Il avait l’air beaucoup trop fier de lui. Ophélie essaya de toutes ses forces d’en prendre offense mais c’était impossible quand il semblait aussi joueur. Elle pourrait essayer autant qu’elle voulait, elle n’arriverait pas à le faire parler, aussi décida-t-elle de jouer le jeu et de laisser la surprise en rester une.

De toute manière, le trajet ne fut pas bien long et c’était tant mieux. Même la flamme de la curiosité ne pouvait rien contre le froid glacial de l’extérieur. Il dépassèrent l’antichambre de l’ambassade et Thorn pressa le pas, la guidant dans la direction de la gare. Là, elle n’avait vraiment plus aucune idée de ce qu’il se passait. Puis ils approchèrent d’un bâtiment dont les illusions commençaient à faiblir. Il y avait une inscription au dessus de la porte, mais Ophélie ne parvint pas à la déchiffrer. Thorn poussa la porte sans hésitation et l’invita à entrer.

L’intérieur donnait la même impression étrange de grandeur passée que la façade aux illusions tremblantes. Un grand hall, trop grand pour la taille extérieur du bâtiment, au sol de marbre et au grand lustre de cristal, s’ouvrait devant eux. Le luxe y était, certes, mais Ophélie y sentait cette impression caractéristique des bâtisses laissées à l’abandon. Et comme tout animiste qui se respecte, elle détestait ça. Utiliser un objet ou un endroit était nécessaire à son bien-être, et au contraire les laisser à l’abandon sans le traitement approprié revenait à les laisser péricliter.

Les seuls détails réellement marquants outre cette sensation d’oubli étaient une rangée de grandes portes sur le mur du fond, et un grand comptoir en bois sombre près de l’entrée à droite. Les pieds posés sur le comptoir, une femme d’âge moyen écoutait distraitement la radio tout en crochetant ce que semblait être l’ébauche d’un ours en peluche.

Elle fit un bond en arrière lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, paniqua une seconde, éteignit fébrilement la radio, cacha son ouvrage de crochet et ajusta du mieux qu’elle pouvait sa tenue et leva vers Thorn un regard terrifié accompagné d’un sourire crispé.

\- M l’Intendant, quelle surprise ! Lança-t-elle.

\- Pas besoin de paniquer je ne suis pas ici pour vous inquiéter sur votre posture de travail, répondit Thorn sans émotion.

\- Oh Odin en soit témoin quel soulagement, soupira l’hôtesse d’accueil. Vous comprenez, personne ne vient jamais ici … Mais je m’égare, qu’est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Thorn fouilla un instant dans sa poche avant d’en sortir une grosse clé en argent pendant au bout d’une chaîne. Il la posa sur le comptoir.

\- J’aurais besoin de deux copies vierges de ceci, dit-il.

\- Ah, oui, j’ai eu vent de votre … Montée en grade. Toutes mes félicitations.

La femme attrapa la clé et l’examina sous toutes ses coutures, fronçant les sourcils à la vue de l’argent ternis. Puis elle ouvrit un tiroir sous son bureau et en sortit divers instruments, dont une machine étrange, un lingot d’argent et un moule. Elle plaça la clé dans un compartiment de la machine, puis le lingot et le moule dans deux autres, et mit l’appareil en route après avoir tourné une ou deux molettes. Il bourdonna quelques instants avant d’émettre un « clic » sonore. Une fois le moule retiré et ouvert, il en fut retiré une clé identique à l’ancienne, qui brillait légèrement à la lumière du lustre. La femme reproduisit l’opération une seconde fois, et bientôt deux clés nouvelles étaient posées sur le comptoir à côté de l’ancienne. Thorn les récupéra toutes les trois.

\- Je préfère vous prévenir, fit l’hôtesse, ces clés ne vous ouvriront pas les portes de l’Antre. Pas avant que vous ayez obtenu vos marques.

\- Je sais, répondit-il d’un air sombre. Merci du service.

\- En vous souhaitant un agréable trajet.

Toujours complètement perdue, Ophélie suivit machinalement Thorn alors qu’il se dirigeait vers le mur où se trouvaient toutes les portes. Elles étaient au nombre de huit, mais une seule d’entre elles avait l’air d’être empruntée régulièrement. Deux étaient barrées par une chaîne, et les autres semblaient aussi laissées à l’abandon que le reste du bâtiment. C’est vers la plus fréquentée que son mari s’avança, l’une des nouvelles clés à la main. Il la déverrouilla et poussa le battant, faisant signe à l’animiste d’entrer.

Dès qu’elle eut passé le seuil, Ophélie sut qu’elle se trouvait en plein dans l’une des créations de la Mère Hildegarde. Elle se trouvait à présent dans une salle circulaire en pierre de taille, avec en face d’elle neuf nouvelles portes en métal, chacune frappée d’un symbole différent. Celle du centre, la plus grande, était gravée d’un grand dragon aux ailes déployées. A défaut de savoir où elle allait, elle savait au moins à qui appartenait cet endroit.

\- D’accord, dit-elle. Et maintenant, vous voulez bien me dire ce qu’il se passe ?

\- Encore cinq minutes et vous pourrez voir par vous même, répondit Thorn. Je réalise par contre que ni vous ni moi n’avons de manteau, et ça risque de compliquer légèrement les choses …

\- Vous n’avez … absolument rien prévu, n’est ce pas ?

\- J’ai, peut être, pris une décision hâtive.

\- Je suis en train de déteindre sur vous c’est terrible.

Il lui adressa un regard contrit en guise de réponse, puis s’avança vers l’une des portes secondaires, clé à la main.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, dit-il.

\- Probablement que oui, fit Ophélie en riant.

\- Mais, poursuivit son mari sans tenir compte de l’interruption, j’avais une fois mentionné quelque chose que je comptais vous offrir après notre mariage. Les circonstances m’ont quelque peu forcé à attendre, mais vous le savez, je n’ai qu’une parole, alors …

Thorn ouvrit la porte et tendit sa main à la jeune femme. Elle l’attrapa non sans une certaine hésitation, et le rejoignit. Ils passèrent la porte, et se retrouvèrent … Ailleurs.

Une forte bourrasque menaça l’équilibre d’Ophélie, et des flocons de neige mécontents de la trouver soudain sur leur trajectoire vinrent se coller aux verres de ses lunettes. Elle les essuya du revers de son gant, mais le regretta immédiatement lorsque l’eau glaciale atteignit sa main. Cependant, sa vue retrouvée, elle put regarder autour d’elle pour tenter de déterminer où elle se trouvait.

La première réponse fut une réponse par négation : pas dans la Citacielle. Le paysage tout autour n’était que neige et forêts de sapins drus. Un coup d’œil en arrière lui indiqua que la porte n’était plus là. A sa place, il y avait une gigantesque arche de pierre, marquant l’emplacement de la rose des vents qu’ils venaient d’emprunter. En dehors de ça, rien aux alentours ne lui permettait de déterminer où elle se trouvait, mais au final, même si on lui avait situé exactement sur une carte l’endroit où elle venait d’atterrir, cela ne l’aurait pas avancée à grand-chose. La partie clé, c’était qu’elle n’était plus dans la capitale, qu’elle était perdue quelque part en pleine nature, et qu’il lui neigeait dessus. La remarque de Thorn sur les manteaux prenait tout son sens.

Thorn, justement, était toujours un pas devant elle et attendait qu’elle reprenne ses esprits. Lorsqu’elle eut approximativement dépassé la phase de surprise paralysante, il lui fit signe de le suivre. S’agrippant toujours à sa main pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre dans la poudreuse, Ophélie le rejoignit et marcha à côté de lui sur quelques mètres, jusqu’au sommet de la petite colline sur laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Le souffle court, elle leva les yeux, et c’est là qu’elle découvrit ce qu’il avait voulu lui montrer.

\- Oh non, souffla-t-elle, incrédule. Non, vous vous moquez de moi …

Plus loin, face à elle, sur un éperon rocheux qui en sublimait la silhouette, se dressait un château aux toits couverts de neige. Exactement le genre qu’on aurait pu trouver dans un livre pour enfant, avec deux tours qui s’élançaient vers le ciel et toutes sortes de fantaisies d’architectures qui n’étaient vraiment pas nécessaires pour en faire un bâtiment fonctionnel. Juste en bas de l’éperon rocheux, il y avait un plan d’eau que l’animiste ne savait pas s’il était préférable de qualifier de grand étang ou de petit lac, même si « petit lac » sonnait mieux. Il formait pratiquement un disque parfait, et était entièrement gelé, si bien que le château se reflétait à moitié sur la glace.

La vue était magnifique. Et Ophélie se souvenait parfaitement de la fois où Thorn avait mentionné, de façon tellement accessoire que c’en était comique, qu’il comptait lui offrir un château. Elle avait innocemment pensé que cette idée avait été abandonnée. Elle avait eut tort. Thorn n’avait qu’une seule parole. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui rendit un sourire idiot.

\- Alors, vous vous souvenez ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que je me souviens ! s’exclama Ophélie. Je ne vous prenais pas au sérieux à l’époque, et je peine toujours à vous prendre au sérieux maintenant !

\- Je suis entièrement sérieux.

\- Thorn !

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Oui ! Vous essayez de m’offrir un château !

\- Et ?

\- Et ? Je ne crois même pas que j’avais vu de vrai château d’aussi près avant aujourd’hui ! Vous vous rendez compte que c’est complètement fou ?

\- J’admets que vu comme ça … fit Thorn. Désolé, vous aviez raison je n’ai rien prévu.

\- Honnêtement je ne sais même pas quoi dire, soupira l’animiste.

\- Et si je vous disais que … par le plus grand des hasards, cet endroit s’appelle le Domaine du Miroir ?

Juste au moment où l’incrédulité d’Ophélie était en train de baisser d’un cran, voilà qu’il enchaînait avec cette remarque. Un sourire incertain sur le visage elle le regarda bien en face. Il avait l’air vaguement embarrassé.

\- Vous n’êtes pas sérieux ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Hum … Si ?

\- Vous êtes, dans le plus grand sérieux, en train de me dire que non seulement vous m’offrez à moi un château, mais qu’en plus vous avez choisi celui là en particulier parce qu’il s’appelle le Domaine du Miroir.

\- Oui, répondit-il. Oui c’est exactement ce que j’ai fais. Je plaide coupable.

\- C’est d’une niaiserie improbable. Et aussi incroyablement adorable. Je vous aime.

Elle passa vivement ses bras autour du cou de son mari, qui afficha un grand sourire idiot avant de se pencher vers elle pour qu’elle puisse déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Parfait, dit-il. Et maintenant que diriez vous de continuer cette conversation à l’intérieur avant que nous mourrions tous les deux de froid ?

\- C’est une grande idée.

Cependant, après quelques mètres péniblement parcourus dans la neige, il fut évident que cette grande idée ne serait pas facile à mettre en pratique. Les chaussures d’Ophélie étaient faites pour les sols carrelés de la Tour, pas pour la marche dans trente centimètres de poudreuse. Thorn la considéra un instant, avant de trouver une solution radicale. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la souleva du sol, lui arrachant un glapissement de surprise. Son deuxième bras passé sous ses jambes pour la soutenir, il l’attira contre sa poitrine pour se donner plus de force. Toujours désarçonnée, la jeune femme mit par réflexe un bras autour de ses épaules pour se tenir et leva la tête vers lui.

\- P-prévenez moi la prochaine fois ! Protesta-t-elle.

\- Oh, je suis désolé … s’excusa-t-il. Je n’ai pas réfléchi.

\- Vous devriez essayer une fois, c’est plutôt utile, se moqua Ophélie.

\- Est ce que vous vous sentiriez aussi maline si je vous lâchais ?

\- Vous n’oseriez jamais.

\- C’est un risque que vous êtes prête à prendre ? Allez, accrochez vous.

Il se mit à marcher avec ses grandes enjambées habituelles, et elle s’agrippa à ses épaules pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre. Ainsi perchée dans ses bras, où elle se trouvait grandie d’une bonne tête, elle regarda le château grandir à mesure qu’ils s’en approchaient, non sans un certain émerveillement.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant les marches en pierres qui menaient à la grande porte, Thorn la reposa doucement et lui prit la main.

\- Il faudra vraiment vous trouver des bonnes bottes, dit-il.

\- Je crois qu’il serait temps oui, approuva Ophélie, qui commençait à grelotter.

Elle le suivit jusqu’en haut des marches, quelque peu intimidée par la grandeur de la bâtisse. Il la regarda un instant, content de son effet, puis poussa la porte qui émit un grincement de protestation. Non, pas de protestation. L’animiste avait des difficultés à retrouver quelque chose de familier dans l’âme endormie de ce château, mais il n’était pas en colère. Il saluait avec soulagement ses premiers visiteurs depuis des années, content de ne pas avoir été oublié. Curieux. En temps normal les constructions non animistes n’avaient pas une personnalité aussi clairement définie.

Sur l’invitation de Thorn, elle entra dans un grand hall plongé dans la pénombre où personne n’avait mis les pieds depuis longtemps. Des boiseries aux murs, un grand escalier au centre et plusieurs portes s’ouvrant sur d’autres pièces qui étaient probablement tout aussi ridiculement grandes que celle là. Ophélie pouvait presque entendre Agathe défaillir.

Il ne faisait pas à proprement parler chaud à l’intérieur, mais l’absence de vent et de neige était une évolution positive qui rendait presque le froid glacial supportable. Thorn referma la porte derrière eux et rejoignit son épouse, qui regardait tout autour d’elle.

\- Ça fait … vraiment très longtemps, dit-il avec une pointe de mélancolie.

\- Vous habitiez ici ? Demanda Ophélie.

\- Non, celui là n’a jamais été habité à temps plein, répondit Thorn. Mais Berenilde et sa sœur l’adoraient, et ce n’était pas un mauvais endroit de vacances. Pour des Dragons en tout cas. Ça changeait de l’Antre.

\- La grande porte dans la salle de la rose des vents, n’est ce pas ?

\- La demeure du Clan. Une véritable forteresse, perdue au nord, en plein territoire sauvage. J’y ai passé toute une partie de mon enfance, jusqu’à ce qu’on me mette à la porte.

\- Je crois que c’était une mauvaise idée, intervint l’animiste. De venir ici. Vous êtes en train de vous faire du mal.

\- Je vous assure que tout va bien.

\- Pourquoi est ce que j’ai peine à vous croire ?

\- Si je pensais être blessé en revenant, je ne serais pas revenu. Je n’en donne peut être pas l’impression à certains moments, mais j’ai un instinct de survie. Et puis cet endroit je l’aime bien.

Ophélie lui sourit timidement. Elle ignorait à quel point il disait la vérité, mais elle décida de lui faire confiance. Si elle commençait à douter de lui, cela leur ferait du mal à tous les deux.

\- D’accord, dit-elle. Alors, vous espérez toujours que je vais accepter ?

\- J’arriverai bien à vous convaincre, assura Thorn.

\- Peut être bien. Mais en toute honnêteté, ça me paraît un peu … grand pour y vivre seule.

\- Et … Avec moi ?

Ironique que, même par ce froid, il parvienne à si bien la faire fondre. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et l’attira près de lui, la regardant avec amour. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupée à le dévorer des yeux comme elle le faisait souvent depuis qu’elle avait finalement admit ses sentiments. Difficile de croire qu’elle avait pu un jour ne pas le trouver beau, même si sa fichue mémoire pouvait littéralement la noyer sous les preuves.

Cependant, son silence dura un brin trop longtemps et elle put voir en temps réel l’espoir dans les yeux de Thorn se transformer en anxiété.

\- Je m’excuse, je vais encore trop vite n’est ce pas ? Fit-il à mi-voix.

\- Oh non, ce n’est pas ça du tout ! Répondit Ophélie. C’est à moi de m’excuser, je ne pensais pas du tout à ça … Pour tout dire je vous regardais.

\- Vous … me regardiez ?

\- Vous le faites tout le temps avec moi, n’ai-je pas aussi le droit de regarder le bel homme qu’est mon époux d’un air rêveur ?

\- Pardon mais j’avoue que le « bel homme » m’a prit par surprise.

\- Tant pis pour vous, je maintiens. Vous êtes très beau et quiconque affirme le contraire est un couard.

\- Comment suis-je supposé réagir à cela?

\- Vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne. Je ne l’ai jamais su et il est probable que je ne le sache jamais.

Thorn haussa les épaules, et il y eut un nouveau moment de silence, pendant lequel Ophélie chercha ses mots. Il y avait des idées que l’on peinait à exprimer simplement.

\- Au sujet de votre question, dit-elle, je crois que d’un point de vue pratique cet endroit reste trop grand. Mais si j’interprète correctement vos sous-entendus … Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de vivre avec vous. Ici ou ailleurs.

\- Dois-je en conclure que j’ai réussi à vous convaincre ? Demanda-t-il avec une once d’espoir.

\- Plus ou moins, répondit Ophélie avec un sourire en coin. Prendre une décision tranchée serait sans doute plus simple si je n’étais pas en train de mourir de froid.

\- Est ce que vous insinuez quelque chose ? Je n’arrive sincèrement pas à savoir.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire et fit un pas vers lui avant de poser ses mains sur son torse.

\- Non, mais puisque vous m’y faites penser, maintenant oui, souffla-t-elle. Comment sont les chambres par ici ?


	21. Enquêtrice à la Cour

\- Par pitié, dites moi que c’est exactement pour la raison que je crois que vous avez disparu depuis hier après-midi !

Ophélie aurait préféré un « bonjour », mais Archibald étant l’homme qu’il était elle était tout sauf surprise. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s’approcha de la table de laquelle son meilleur ami s’était levé pour la héler. Les quelques nobles en quête de rumeurs croustillantes qui passaient par là la suivirent des yeux avec une attention redoublée. La jeune femme leur adressa un regard noir qui leur fit comprendre que ce n’était pas le moment, et ils se retirèrent prudemment.

Un large sourire impatient aux lèvres, Archibald se rassit face à sa pile de feuilles et son panier de croissants. A côté de lui, très mal à l’aise, était assit un jeune membre de la Toile qui portait l’uniforme des serviteurs personnels du Seigneur Farouk, et qui grignotait une viennoiserie. Ophélie n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un avoir l’air aussi rassuré de la voir arriver quelque part. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise vide qu’il restait et attrapa à son tour un croissant.

\- Bonjour Archibald, dit-elle avant de mordre dedans.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, les politesses et tout ce qui va avec, balaya son ami avec un geste dramatique de la main. Mais maintenant il me faut les détails. Est ce qu’il l’a fait ?!

\- De quoi parlez vous, du château ? Hésita l’animiste.

\- Alors il l’a fait, le fou ! s’exclama Archibald. Quand il m’en a parlé, j’ai tout de suite pensé qu’il ne serait pas capable d’aller au bout de l’idée. C’était juste trop … grandiose et romantique pour que Thorn, l’Intendant Thorn, le mur de glace que nous admirons tous, puisse le faire. Moi ? Bien sûr que je l’aurais fait, vous me connaissez, c’est dans mon genre ! Mais lui ?! Je n’y croyais pas. Et il l’a fait, et les mots me manquent pour le féliciter !

\- Allez y, parlez encore plus fort, ça serait dommage que tous les vautours de la cour ne vous entendent pas, gronda Ophélie.

\- Pardon, pardon, je me calme je le jure. Mais il faut que je le sache, est ce que c’est pour la raison que je crois que personne n’a trouvé trace de vous deux depuis hier après-midi ?

Il y avait peu de situations dans lesquelles Archibald ne souriait pas. Ses sourires, cependant, variaient beaucoup. Il y avait les sourires affables, les sourires moqueurs, les sourires surpris, les sourires menaçants, les sourires séducteurs, vraiment beaucoup de sourires séducteurs. Si elle avait eut une moins bonne mémoire, Ophélie aurait été incapable de tous les différencier. Et le sourire qu’il lui servait, à ce moment précis, c’était son trop célèbre sourire des questions intrusives. Ophélie détestait son sourire des questions intrusives, pour la simple et bonne raison que les dites questions lui étaient presque toujours adressées, et qu’elle n’avait bien évidemment aucune envie d’y répondre. Un changement de sujet forcé s’imposait donc.

\- C’est un nouveau manuscrit ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la pile de feuilles.

\- Je vais prendre votre brusque évitement de ma question pour un oui et vous dire que je suis très content pour vous avant de vous répondre que non, répondit Archibald. J’apporte quelques modifications au premier, à la demande de mon éditeur. Rien de bien méchant, j’aurais fini dans la journée.

\- Votre rapidité me sidérera toujours.

\- Disons que tant que j’ai l’inspiration je peux travailler très vite. Même si les nuits blanches à la chaîne pour boucler cette beauté à temps se sont faites sentir.

\- Et pour votre nom de plume ?

\- J’ai décidé de rester sur Archibald. J’avais pensé à « Amertume Lenoir », qui sonnait bien, mais ça ne colle pas avec ce que j’écris.

\- Oui, effectivement restez sur Archibald, un peu de simplicité n’a jamais fait de mal à personne.

\- Je suis bien d’accord. Tout le monde sera déjà bien assez impressionné par le génie de mes romans, briller par mon choix de nom ne sera pas une nécessité.

Le jeune homme de la Toile avait l’air de mourir un peu plus intérieurement à chaque mot que prononçait Archibald. Ophélie était loin d’avoir oublié sa présence, mais visiblement son ami n’était pas aussi attentif à son environnement. En effet, lorsque l’intrus en uniforme se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence, le sourire satisfait d’Archibald se mua en sourire embarrassé, comme s’il venait de se rappeler d’un détail important.

\- Ah, oui, j’oubliais, dit-il. Ophélie, ce jeune homme qui n’a définitivement jamais été mon cousin souhaitait vous parler. Je lui ai dis d’attendre ici, sachant que vous alliez forcément revenir.

\- Le Seigneur Farouk m’a demandé de vous remettre quelque chose, Mme l’Enquêtrice, intervint le jeune homme.

\- Je vous en prie, répondit Ophélie, curieuse.

Vaguement fébrile, il hocha la tête et plongea la main dans la poche de son uniforme avant d’en sortir un coffret plat en bois clair qu’il posa sur la table avec déférence. Archibald se pencha en avant avec curiosité, tandis qu’Ophélie attirait doucement le boîtier devant elle. Se connaissant, elle aurait parfaitement été capable de le faire tomber si elle s’y prenait trop rapidement. Elle l’examina soigneusement. Il n’avait rien de particulier, pas d’inscription ni de décoration, rien qui laissait deviner ce qui pouvait bien se trouver à l’intérieur. L’animiste leva un regard interrogateur vers le jeune homme, qui secoua la tête.

\- Il ne m’a rien dit de plus madame, seulement que je devais vous le donner en main propre.

Après un instant d’hésitation, Ophélie céda à la curiosité et ouvrit délicatement le coffret. Autour d’elle, les deux autres retenaient leur souffle, tout aussi intrigués qu’elle.

La boite contenait deux simples choses. Une lettre, pliée en trois et comportant le sceau de l’Esprit de Famille, et un écusson en argent de la taille de deux doigts frappé de l’emblème de la Tour. La jeune femme prit ce dernier en main et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Au dos, il y avait une épingle permettant de l’accrocher comme une broche. Elle sourit, sachant exactement ce que c’était.

Suite à l’affaire du vol de la lettre et à la fuite d’Ivana, le Seigneur Farouk avait jugé que ses agents avaient besoin d’une liberté totale de mouvement pour réaliser les taches qu’il leur confiait. Et si de part sa position Thorn pouvait approximativement ouvrir toutes les portes, Ophélie ne pouvait pas rester simple liseuse. Il avait donc prit les devants et l’avait nommée Enquêtrice à la Cour, un titre un peu flou pour un rôle qui l’était encore plus aux yeux du public. En résumé, elle prendrait en main les affaires jugées de première importance par Farouk, ne recevant d’ordres que de lui.

Cette annonce avait bien évidemment causé des vagues, et Ophélie avait reçu une admirable quantité de menaces de tous types suite à cela, mais on ne discutait pas les décisions du Seigneur Farouk, et ainsi elle avait reçu son troisième emploi consécutif de la part de l’Esprit de Famille, en espérant que celui là durerait un peu plus longtemps que les deux précédents.

Elle sourit à Archibald et à son cousin.

\- Je crois que je viens de recevoir mon insigne de fonction, dit-elle. Et probablement la lettre de marque qui va avec.

Archibald applaudit, l’air ravi.

\- Félicitations ! Lança-t-il. Vos détracteurs vont étouffer quand ils vous verront avec ça !

\- Vous savez qu’au choix, je préférerais ne pas avoir de détracteurs ?

\- Peut être, mais maintenant vous en avez et vous continuerez d’en avoir pendant un bout de temps, alors autant faire preuve d’une saine dose de mesquinerie et les écraser de votre grandeur. Enfin, tout cela est métaphorique bien entendu, vous êtes trop petite pour …

\- Je croyais qu’on s’était mit d’accord que les remarques sur ma taille n’étaient pas drôles, le coupa Ophélie.

\- Oui, désolé, c’est dur de résister des fois.

L’animiste ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Les plaisanteries moyennes faisaient partie intégrante de la façon de communiquer d’Archibald après tout. Et elle préférait largement se concentrer sur la lettre qui était venue avec l’insigne. Elle posa ce dernier sur la table et déplia le document. Comme toute lettre de marque qui se respectait, elle était rédigée avec une prose imbuvable, mais la jeune femme parvint cependant à en retirer toutes les informations importantes.

Sur la présentation de ce morceau de papier, elle avait le droit d’entrer partout où elle le jugerait nécessaire, de demander n’importe quelle information classée à un membre des forces de l’ordre, et, le cas échéant, d’enfreindre la loi si la situation l’exigeait. Tout cela serait amplement suffisant pour accomplir toute mission que pourrait lui assigner Farouk. Elle trouvait même que c’était lui donner trop de pouvoir, mais si l’Esprit de Famille le jugeait acceptable, elle n’aurait qu’à se limiter elle-même.

\- Bon, fit-elle, comme ça je n’ai plus d’excuse pour ne pas rechercher activement Ivana.

\- Vous n’avez vraiment aucune idée d’où elle peut se trouver ? Demanda brusquement le jeune homme.

Ophélie et Archibald se tournèrent vers lui d’un même mouvement, l’air suspicieux. Il tapota alors sa marque.

\- C’est Dame Patience qui demande, précisa-t-il.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr, acquiesça l’animiste. Non, elle a réussi à brouiller toutes les pistes jusqu’à présent. Il n’est pas impossible qu’elle se soit réfugiée chez son clan, mais comme nous n’avons aucun moyen fiable d’enquêter sur ces gens … Disons simplement que ça n’est pas gagné.

\- Je vois, répondit le jeune homme en hochant la tête. Je vais devoir vous laisser à présent, passez une agréable journée.

Il se leva et partit avec une précipitation suspecte, qui prit cependant tout son sens lorsqu’Ophélie se retourna pour regarder ce qui l’avait fait fuir. Berenilde arrivait, ouvrant assez théâtralement la foule sur son passage. A sa suite, Renard poussait un landau où la petite Victoire dormait à poings fermés. Il avait dû être recruté à la hâte pour ce travail, car il ne semblait pas du tout à son aise.

\- Dites moi que c’est pour la raison que je pense que vous … fit Berenilde une fois au niveau de la table.

\- Oui et oui ! La coupa Ophélie, agacée. Ma parole, vous vous êtes concertés !

\- Ravi de vous revoir Madame, intervint Renard. J’étais inquiet de ne pas vous voir rentrer hier soir, Dame Berenilde m’a dit de ne pas m’en faire mais je suis content de vous voir de retour.

\- Renold, vous êtes le seul véritable ami qu’il me reste dans ce monde de conspirateurs.

Sans se concerter, Archibald et Berenilde portèrent la main à leur cœur, l’air faussement blessés. Ophélie leva les yeux au ciel. S’ils avaient décidé de se partager l’utilisation d’un seul neurone actif, elle ne pourrait pas les résonner. Renard avait l’air complètement perdu.

\- Alors, reprit Berenilde en s’appuyant sur le table, le château vous plaît ?

\- Laissez moi le temps d’assimiler le fait qu’un endroit pareil puisse appartenir à une personne, répondit l’animiste. Ensuite je vous dirais s’il me plaît ou pas.

\- Qu-quel château ? Demanda timidement Renard.

Archibald sourit de toutes ses dents et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la Dragonne leva la main pour l’arrêter.

\- Vous racontez bien assez d’histoires au quotidien M le romancier célèbre, celle ci est pour moi.

\- J’aimerai que vous arrêtiez de considérer ma vie comme un divertissement, grommela Ophélie. Renold, il faut que je vous mette au courant. Thorn et moi, nous déménageons. Dans une des propriétés des Dragons, qui s’avère être … un château. C’est là que nous étions, hier.

\- Oh ! Fit le valet. C’est une grande nouvelle ! Mais pourquoi tout cet embarras ?

\- Parce que nous avons passé la nuit sur place, et que les deux spécimens que nous avons devant nous en font toute une histoire. Je crois que même mon petit frère a dépassé ce stade.

\- Je vous en prie, ne me mettez pas dans le même panier qu’Archibald ! Protesta Berenilde. Je m’extasiais simplement du romantisme de mon neveu, qui n’avait jamais agit comme cela avant !

\- D’accord, vous êtes pardonnée, soupira la jeune femme.

\- Traîtrise ! s’exclama Archibald.

\- M Archibald, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous immiscer dans la vie privée de ma patronne, intervint Renard. Le jour où elle décidera qu’elle en a eu assez, ça va vous faire tout drôle.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, reconnu l’intéressé. Mais j’ai tant vécu dans les excès, aujourd’hui il n’y a que le danger et les remarques hautement inappropriées qui me font sentir quoi que ce soit.

\- Quelle diva … soupira l’animiste. Alors, Berenilde, qu’est ce qui vous amène ?

La Dragonne arrangea sa coiffure avant de répondre.

\- Je voulais me changer les idées, dit-elle. Iris est venue ce matin, et nous avons parlé de … Choses difficiles.

A l’ombre qui passa sur le visage de la grande blonde, Ophélie sut tout de suite que par « choses difficiles », elle entendait « le Chevalier et Freyja ». De ce qu’elle avait malgré elle surpris des discussions entre elle et Iris, les deux était totalement indissociables, et le cercle vicieux de dilemmes moraux que leur lien indirect apportait avec lui était évidemment difficile à gérer. Et les savoir tous deux en vie, loin de la capitale, empirait les choses.

Ophélie hocha lentement la tête, compréhensive, tout en cherchant à toute allure un changement de sujet. Cependant Berenilde la devança en remarquant l’écusson posé sur la table.

\- Est ce que vous avez enfin reçu votre passe-droit ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, quelqu’un de la Toile m’attendait en arrivant. Voilà encore quelque chose qui va m’attirer des regards noirs.

\- Ce n’est pas très … gracieux.

\- Je ne crois pas que la grâce soit réellement le but.

\- Certes, vous êtes enquêtrice, pas courtisane. Mais je maintiens que nous devons avoir une sérieuse conversation à propos de votre façon de vous vêtir.

\- Bon sang, voilà un signe avancé que vous me considérez comme un membre de votre famille, soupira Ophélie. Il n’y a pas une femme de ma famille qui n’ait un jour voulu avoir une sérieuse conversation à propos de ma façon de me vêtir. Et vous savez ce que toutes ces conversations ont changé ?

\- Absolument rien ?

\- Absolument rien.

\- Dommage, parce que je prétend qu’avec quelques efforts …

\- Finissez cette phrase et je vous garantis que votre mobilier vous hantera jusqu’à la fin des temps.

\- Entendu, je ne dis plus rien.

\- Il faut que je retienne cette menace, fit Archibald en attrapant sa plume à la hâte. Elle sonne si bien !

\- Justement tient, où en est votre roman ? Il me tarde de pouvoir le lire !

\- Il partira pour l’imprimerie sous peu ! Je suis certain qu’il vous plaira.

Ophélie, qui avait déjà lu des morceaux du manuscrit, se passa de tout commentaire sur la question. Certes, Archibald maniait les mots avec beaucoup de dextérité, mais il y avait dans cet ouvrage des scènes à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains. Parfois elle regrettait la performance de sa nouvelle mémoire. Cependant il était certain, au vu du style de vie de son public cible, qu’il allait avoir du succès. Et peut être que d’une certaine façon c’était pire.

S’ensuivit une conversation sur la littérature que l’animiste ne suivit que d’une oreille distraite, n’en comprenant de toute manière pas un traître mot. Elle mordilla distraitement la couture de son gant, regrettant que Thorn ne soit pas là. Ses remarques piquantes venaient pimenter n’importe quelle conversation, et ce n’était que quand il n’était pas là qu’elle réalisait à quel point elle aimait qu’il lui caresse les cheveux.

Puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa mission, qu’elle peinait à accomplir. Comment retrouver quelqu’un avec des pouvoirs mémoriels aussi aiguisés qu’Ivana ? Et qu’en était-il de Freyja ? Elle aussi était introuvable, et pourtant elle n’était pas officiellement une criminelle recherchée, contrairement à la Chroniqueuse. Cette Arche était tout simplement trop vaste, et quelqu’un comme Ivana y avait trop d’alliés. La seule chose qu’elle pouvait encore espérer, et qui ne la réjouissait pourtant pas, c’était que sa proie commette un crime qu’il était impossible à attribuer à qui que ce soit d’autre. C’était une solution détestable.

Cependant, Renard vint rapidement la tirer de sa désagréable rêverie, qui sinon aurait pu durer un long moment.

\- Madame, la sollicita-t-il à voix assez basse pour ne pas interrompre la conversation des deux autres. Pendant votre absence une nouvelle vague de lettres de votre famille est arrivée. J’ai pris la liberté de les apporter dans votre chambre.

\- Merci beaucoup Renold, répondit Ophélie. Il y en a beaucoup ?

\- Moins que la dernière fois, mais un nombre assez conséquent. Je ne pense pas prendre trop de risque en affirmant qu’ils s’inquiètent pour vous.

\- Ils n’aurait pas entièrement tort … Je suppose qu’il va falloir que je fasse davantage attention à les rassurer en répondant.

La pile de correspondance d’Anima que la jeune femme gardait dans ses appartements commençait à prendre une épaisseur conséquente. Il fallait dire que sa communication avec sa famille avait été pour le moins chaotique depuis leur retour à la maison. Entre ses disputes élaborées avec sa mère dont chaque réplique devait attendre trois semaines avant d’atteindre sa destinataire, les questions pressantes d’Agathe qui semblait de loin la plus inquiète de tous et les messages de plusieurs de ses tantes qui disaient fortement désapprouver sa décision de rester au Pôle, il y avait beaucoup de négatif dans cette pile de lettres.

Mais d’un autre côté, elle recevait à chaque fois avec un grand sourire les lettres de son petit frère, de ses petites sœurs, de son grand-oncle et de la Tante Roseline. Aux deux derniers, elle ne cachait rien dans ses réponse, ni le danger, ni les menaces de mort, ni son affection pour ses amis, ni ses sentiments pour Thorn. Elle avait à demi-mots avoué en être tombée amoureuse dans une de ses lettres à Agathe, et la réponse avait été encore plus paniquée que d’habitude, aussi avait-elle purement et simplement cessé de le mentionner. Quant à ses adelphes plus jeunes, leur gentillesse et leur désintérêt pour la politique étaient tout bêtement détendant, avec le quotidien qu’était devenu celui d’Ophélie. Hector lui avait une fois demandé sur les oiseaux aussi étaient géants, et littéralement personne à qui elle avait ensuite posé la question n’avait été capable de lui donner une réponse définitive. Elle avait hâte de leur parler du château, à eux. Elle savait qu’ils seraient époustouflés, de la meilleure façon possible.

Ce qui la tira de sa rêverie cette fois ci, ce fut une réaction étonnée de la part de Berenilde. Ophélie suivit son regard, et aperçut Iris qui se dirigeait vers eux à pas pressés. Elle s’approcha suffisamment de la table pour n’être entendue que par eux et non par de potentiels espions.

\- Ne dites à personne que je vous l’ai dis, souffla-t-elle, mais il va y avoir un procès doublé d’une mutilation dans l’après-midi et je crois que j’aimerai beaucoup que vous y soyez.

\- Comment pouvez vous en être sûre ? Demanda Berenilde.

\- Hum … Disons que j’ai déposé cette plainte et que j’ai reçu un message assez éloquent de l’intendance il y a une dizaine de minutes, expliqua la danseuse. Et par « un message », je veux dire que j’ai croisé votre homme dans l’ascenseur Ophélie et qu’il m’a dit que le type allait … et là je le cite … déguster les meilleurs regrets du pays.

\- Pour quelle raison aviez vous porté plainte ? Fit Ophélie.

\- Tentative de meurtre en territoire diplomatique, répondit Iris. Mais vu la tête de M Thorn il devait y avoir autre chose.

Si Ophélie en croyait tout ce que lui avait raconté Thorn à ce sujet, il y avait toujours autre chose. Cependant, si la peine encourue devait être la mutilation, il devait y avoir plus que de la fraude fiscale. Elle leva un regard inquiet vers Iris, qui semblait extrêmement nerveuse. L’adolescente allait certainement devoir témoigner devant le tribunal, où ses détestables parents se trouveraient à coup sûr. Elle était morte d’angoisse.

\- Je serais là, lui promit l’animiste. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Thorn sait ce qu’il fait.


	22. Œil pour œil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je met un petit TW transphobie sur celui là, c'est rien de gros mais je préfère prévenir

Le procès fut … désorganisé. Pour tout dire, il s’apparenta plus à une humiliation publique infligée par Thorn à un criminel qu’à un jugement à proprement parler. Ce qui avait certes le mérite d’être distrayant, mais pas forcément d’être très bien ordonné.

Assise au milieu de la foule, Ophélie mordillait ses gants et échangeait de temps à autres des regards avec Iris, qui se tordait nerveusement les mains. Non loin d’elle, Thorn avait le nez plongé dans son dossier, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais. De temps à autres, il jetait un coup d’œil meurtrier à l’accusé, qui lui même fixait le sol en écoutant son avocat monologuer près de lui.

Tout le clan des Mirages était réuni dans la salle. Ophélie croyait bien ne pas en avoir vu autant lors de la première représentation de Iris à la Citacielle. Mais d’après les informations qu’elle avait réussi à tirer de l’adolescente en stress, cela n’avait rien d’étonnant. L’homme, malgré son peu de présence à la capitale, était l’une des plus grosses fortunes de la famille. Et si certains étaient certainement venus pour le soutenir, d’autres, moins optimistes quant à la compétence de l’avocat de leur cousin quand l’Intendant Thorn avait à ce point l’air en colère, murmuraient déjà au sujet d’une potentielle répartition de la fortune.

Mais ce qui inquiétait surtout Ophélie, c’était que l’homme, le Comte Aloïs, était l’oncle d’Iris. Et que visiblement il se rangeait du côté de ses parents quant à sa féminité. C’est pour cela que l’animiste espérait de tout cœur que sa défaite soit cuisante. Et sinon, elle se préparait mentalement à se faire les griffes sur lui à la seconde où il lui tournerait le dos.

Pour être parfaitement franche, Ophélie n’écouta que distraitement ce qui se disait pendant le début du procès, trop occupée à maintenir un contact visuel avec la danseuse pour réellement se préoccuper des formalités. Cependant, lorsque l’assistant du juge -ce dernier n’était autre que le Seigneur Farouk- énonça la liste des crimes commis par le Comte, elle y accorda toute son attention.

\- Les chefs d’accusation sont les suivants : corruption de fonctionnaires, corruption de membres des forces de l’ordre, falsification de documents officiels, contrebande, possession et trafic d’objets illégaux, corruption des dirigeants du pensionnat Helheim, falsification de documents classés confidentiels, recours aux services d’un assassin, tentative d’homicide en territoire diplomatique sur Mlle Iris ici présente, et homicides volontaires répétés.

\- Le nom de ce minable est Maxime, gronda l’accusé. Ce n’est pas parce que c’est un dégénéré qui aime porter des robes que vous devez rentrer dans son jeu.

La façon dont Thorn haussa un sourcil et leva lentement les yeux de son dossier pour regarder l’imbécile qui venait déjà d’aggraver son cas avait en elle même un timing comique qui aurait été hilarant si Ophélie n’avait pas eu autant envie de tuer le dit imbécile.

Tous les yeux s’étaient tournés vers le Comte, à l’exception de son avocat qui lui semblait peu à peu mourir à l’intérieur, comprenant que son client était perdu d’avance. Quant à celui de l’accusation, il avait l’air décontenancé mais pas foncièrement dérangé par l’ouverture qu’on venait de si gracieusement lui offrir.

\- Mon Seigneur, déclara-t-il, le fait que l’accusé s’exprime sans permission avant même l’examen des preuves en dit long sur lui et sur ses chances de gagner ce procès.

\- Ignorons cette interruption inutile et poursuivons, répondit Farouk d’un air ennuyé.

\- Bien monseigneur, fit son assistant. Nous appelons Mlle Iris à se lever pour témoigner.

On pouvait presque sentir certains Mirages serrer les dents à chaque fois que le nom d’Iris était prononcé. Cependant malgré cette hostilité générale, Iris échangea un dernier regard avec Ophélie qui fit de son mieux pour la rassurer, et se rendit à la barre. Elle hésita un instant, puis commença son récit.

\- Il y a dix jours, je me trouvais au Clairdelune pour la soirée. Mon oncle était là, au milieu d’autres membres de ma famille avec qui je tentais tant bien que mal de renouer. La conversation s’est vite transformée en dispute et, je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi, il m’a dit « Tu devrais passer voir Stanislav une de ces fois, entre ravagés du bulbe vous devriez vous comprendre ». Ce à quoi j’ai rétorqué, « J’ai bien essayé mais mes lettres me reviennent toujours intactes. Je ne sais pas qui ici paie pour empêcher les communications, mais dès que je le sais ça monte directement à l’intendance. » Puis je suis partie, je ne voulais plus leur parler. Je suis allée dans les jardins, et … je crois une dizaine de minutes plus tard mon oncle était derrière moi. Il m’a attrapée par les cheveux, m’a insultée, dit qu’il ne savait pas comment j’étais au courant mais qu’il allait me faire taire, et puis il m’a mit un couteau sous la gorge. Je me suis débattue et j’ai réussi à me dégager et à m’enfuir. Quand j’ai réussi à trouver quelqu’un et à donner l’alerte, le temps que des gardiens arrivent sur place il était déjà parti.

\- Est ce que quelqu’un d’autre a assisté à l’agression ? Interrogea l’avocat de la défense.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit humblement Iris.

\- Dans ce cas qu’est ce qui nous prouve que vous dites bien la vérité ?

Les soupirs respectifs d’Ophélie et Thorn furent si parfaitement synchronisés qu’ils attirèrent bien plus l’attention qu’ils n’auraient dû. L’avocat du Comte tiqua et demanda :

\- M l’Intendant, avez vous quelque chose à dire ?

\- Oui, en fait j’ai beaucoup à dire, répondit Thorn. Mais je me contenterais de l’essentiel. Premièrement, si nous le souhaitions nous pourrions tout à fait confirmer que Mlle Iris dit bien toute la vérité, cependant je doute que vous ayez réellement envie que l’enquêtrice privée du Seigneur Farouk se mêle de cette affaire étant donné la fragilité de votre défense.

Il y eut un murmure parmi les Mirages, et Ophélie se retint de grimacer. La mentionner directement n’avait peut être pas été une manœuvre très brillante. Cependant elle garda la face et lança même un regard sévère à l’avocat, qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l’aise.

\- Deuxièmement, reprit Thorn, est-ce-que je peux me permettre de vous demander pourquoi Mlle Iris aurait le moindre intérêt à mentir ? L’agressivité de votre client à son égard est … manifeste.

« Allez y, je vous en prie, prenez ma place et ma paie aussi tant qu’à faire ! » semblait penser très fort l’avocat de l’accusation en regardant Thorn d’un air outré. Son collègue à la défense n’en menait pas large non plus.

\- Hum … Eh bien … L’argent bien sûr ! Répondit ce dernier. Mon client est victime d’une machination dont le but est de lui extorquer de l’argent.

\- Ah, oui, _j’oubliais_ , fit Thorn. Je crois que tous ceux qui sont venus assister à ce procès dans l’espoir de voir l’ombre de la fortune de l’accusé passer à portée de main devraient rentrer chez eux, s’il est reconnu coupable tous ses bien seront saisis et reviendront à l’État.

Personne ne quitta la salle, mais Ophélie sentit tout de même la déception de certains, et la tension baissa d’un cran. Le procès avait pour beaucoup perdu une grande partie de son intérêt. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis l’assistant de Farouk reprit les choses en mains.

\- Puisque l’Intendant Thorn semble déjà tout disposé à parler, dit-il, je le prie de rejoindre la barre si Mlle Iris n’a rien à ajouter.

Iris secoua la tête et retourna à sa place, la tête basse, tandis que Thorn montait à la barre comme un gladiateur entre dans l’arène. Il laissa son dossier de côté et regarda bien en face chacun des membres importants du tribunal, avec l’air presque désolé de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Presque. Ophélie savait qu’il réservait les remords à sa vie privée.

\- Pour ne pas compliquer les choses je vais procéder par ordre chronologique, déclara-t-il. Lorsque la plainte de Mlle Iris m’est parvenue, j’ai procédé à mon enquête habituelle dès qu’un chef d’accusation un peu sérieux me saute aux yeux. Je vérifie le casier judiciaire, les taxes, tout ce que j’ai à ma disposition. Par pure coïncidence, je venais de recevoir un rapport concernant la fermeture brusque de la Manufacture Hildegarde, dont M le Comte possédait des parts. Cependant, de toutes les personnes impliquées dans l’aspect financier de la manufacture, il était le seul à ne pas avoir perdu un centime. Louche, vous en conviendrez. J’ai donc pris la liberté de fouiller, et ce que j’ai trouvé c’est … La quasi totalité des chefs d’accusation mentionnés plus tôt. J’ai interrogé des anciens employés de la manufacture, des serviteurs et quelques uns de mes informateurs, et j’ai aussi passé au peigne fin toute la comptabilité nécessaire. Les détails complexes sont tous dans ce dossier. Non seulement M le Comte était à la tête d’un large réseau de contrebande vendant tout un tas de choses plus ou moins légales partout dans le pays, mais en plus il n’avait pas lésiné sur les moyen de le cacher. Si je devais vous donner la liste de toutes les personnes dont il a acheté le silence, nous serions encore là demain, alors je me contenterais de citer trois capitaines de la police de la Citacielle, la direction de Hellheim, mon secrétaire qui ne sera bientôt plus mon secrétaire, et hum … Moi.

Il plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit un petit sac qui tintait doucement à chaque mouvement. Sans attendre les réactions du public, il le lança avec adresse en direction de l’accusé qui se baissa par réflexe, mais inutilement. Le sac atterrit sur la table juste devant lui avec un bruit métallique qui résonna dans la salle silencieuse, et en glissant il s’ouvrit et répandit une partie de son contenu brillant sur la table. Ophélie n’avait jamais encore vu ces pièces là, mais à en juger par leur taille, leur brillance et la réaction de tout le monde autour, elle pouvait supposer sans trop de risques qu’elles valaient beaucoup.

\- Votre « petit acompte », M Alois, lança Thorn. En espérant que vous comprendrez désormais que si on me dit incorruptible, c’est exactement parce que peu importe le nombre de pièce de cent qu’on me met sous le nez, je ne la boucle jamais.

La salle resta sans voix. Même Farouk avait levé la tête. Cependant Thorn n’avait pas terminé.

\- Vous trouverez également dans ce dossier les témoignages signés sur l’honneur de plusieurs serviteurs ayant directement assisté à des meurtres commis par l’accusé, et même d’un assassin actuellement en prison certifiant avoir travaillé pour lui, déclara-t-il. Et je crois que cela conclue ce que j’avais à dire.

\- Un instant, quand vous a-t-il donné cet argent ? Demanda l’assistant de Farouk.

\- Avant-hier, après avoir reçu sa convocation au tribunal. J’avoue que son numéro de diplomate était plus réussi que ce que je reçois d’habitude, mais pas assez pour surclasser ma profonde antipathie pour les tricheurs.

\- Quel espèce de monstre êtes vous pour refuser une offre pareille ? s’exclama alors l’accusé. J’aurais pu faire de vous un homme riche !

\- Je suis déjà riche. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m’excuser …

Il quitta la barre et tendit en passant le dossier à un avocat de l’accusation complètement déconcerté avant de retourner près d’Iris, qui lui adressa un faible sourire. Ophélie croisa brièvement son regard alors qu’il sortait sa montre de sa poche, et ils semblaient tous deux s’accorder sur le fait que la défense ne se relèverait pas de la déclaration du Comte.

Ce qui s’ensuivit fut un échange très confus entre l’avocat de l’accusation, qui ne semblait pas penser qu’il y avait encore besoin d’un procès à ce stade, et l’avocat de la défense dont il fallait saluer la détermination, car même en bafouillant il parvint encore à improviser un semblant de défense pour un client qu’il savait perdu d’avance. Cependant, on ne pouvait pas espérer sauver ainsi un cas aussi désespéré, surtout quand l’accusé n’avait pas su faire quelque chose d’aussi simple que tenir sa langue. Aussi, la sentence fut prononcée rapidement. Saisie de tous les biens, retrait des titres de noblesse et mutilation.

\- Approchez, ordonna Farouk au Comte.

Ce dernier se leva, tremblant, et fit quelques pas en direction de l’Esprit de Famille avant de s’arrêter et de se tourner vers Iris. Elle qui avait finalement réussi à se relâcher, se figea brusquement, paniquée. L’espace d’un instant, Ophélie crut qu’il allait lui foncer dessus et agrippa les rebords de sa chaise à s’en faire blanchir les phalanges, impuissante. Mais fort heureusement, il ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de cracher la tirade suivante :

\- Tu es fier de toi, le traître ? Regarde ce que tu es en train de faire des gens qui t’ont élevés ! Et pourquoi ? Pour un fantasme de pervers fou à lier ? Je n’ai jamais rien fait de mal. Jamais fais rien qui puisse déranger qui que ce soit. Et à cause de toi je suis sur le point de tout perdre. Si seulement tu avais pu être un homme et la fermer !

\- Ça tombe bien M le Comte, répondit Iris d’une voix tremblante. Je ne suis pas un homme.

\- Ridicule … siffla l’accusé.

\- J’ai dis : approchez, répéta Farouk d’une voix forte.

La puissance qui se dégageait du titan en colère écrasa tout le monde dans la salle. Les membres présents de la Toile plaquèrent leurs mains sur leur tête dans une expression de douleur intense. Les illusions tremblèrent. Ophélie se sentit prête de défaillir et les souvenirs qui passaient constamment dans sa tête se mélangèrent brusquement, ajoutant à l’impression générale de perdre pied. La dernière fois qu’elle s’était retrouvée face à une vague de colère de Farouk, elle n’avait pas encore ses nouveaux pouvoirs. A présent elle mesurait pleinement l’impact que cette aura avait sur les fils et filles du Pôle.

Faible et terrifié, le Comte marcha lentement vers son Seigneur, incapable de détourner les yeux. Ophélie, elle, ne parvint pas à regarder Farouk lever la main. Une mutilation, même si elle était pleinement méritée, était un spectacle horrifiant à voir. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur le sol jusqu’à ce qu’elle voit du coin de l’œil qu’on conduisait le coupable hors de la salle.

L’assemblée fut dissoute peu après. L’animiste fut parmi les premiers à se lever, pressée de rejoindre Iris et Thorn. Berenilde la suivit, mais fut retenue par un trio de Mirages qui avaient soit disant besoin de lui parler sur le champ. Lorsqu’Ophélie arriva à leur niveau, Iris était en train de bredouiller des remerciements maladroits à Thorn.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment vous remercier, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ayez la bonté de ne pas commettre de fraude et ce sera amplement suffisant, répondit l’Intendant. Ophélie, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous étiez présente ?

\- Iris m’a demandé de venir, déclara l’animiste. Pourquoi, ai-je été dérangeante ?

\- Absolument pas, mais je ne m’attendais pas à vous voir.

\- Merci d’être venue, intervint Iris. Je ne sais pas si j’aurais eu le courage de parler si je n’avais pas eu de visages amicaux dans l’assistance.

\- Pas besoin de me remercier, vous savez que je serais toujours disposée à vous aider.

\- Et mes parents pensent que tous les deux vous êtes une menace.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, fit Ophélie, vos parents ne vous appellent pas par le bon prénom. Je ne crois pas qu’ils soient une référence juste.

Iris allait répondre en grimaçant lorsqu’un employé de l’intendance arriva au pas de course, l’air alarmé. En le voyant filer droit vers Thorn, Ophélie comprit qu’il y avait un problème.

\- M l’Intendant, un télégramme du sanatorium est arrivé pendant votre absence, souffla le messager. Votre …

\- Pas ici, répliqua sèchement Thorn.

Il jeta un coup d’œil alentour pour vérifier que personne de mal intentionné n’allait le suivre, puis quitta la salle à grands pas, fendant la foule sans difficulté. Le messager le suivit en trottinant, tandis qu’Ophélie resta figée sur place, le temps d’assimiler les implications du peu qu’elle avait entendu. Puis elle se questionna. Devait-elle le rattraper ? Non, c’était une mauvaise idée. Il était arrivé quelque chose à la mère de son mari. Et peu importe ce qu’était ce « quelque chose », il allait vouloir le garder secret, comme tout le reste des traumas de son passé. L’épier ou s’immiscer dans ses affaires personnelles ne ferait qu’aggraver la situation. S’il y avait quoi que ce soit dans ce télégramme qu’elle devait savoir, elle lui faisait confiance pour le lui dire.

Cependant, elle était incroyablement tendue. Il fallut qu’elle fasse un pas de côté et se fasse rattraper par Iris pour ne pas tomber à la renverse pour qu’elle s’en rende compte. C’est alors que Berenilde les rejoignit finalement.

\- Que s’est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. Pourquoi est-il parti avec tant d’empressement ?

\- Une affaire personnelle, répondit l’animiste, volontairement évasive. Il reviendra bientôt.

\- Je n’aime pas votre ton, fit la Dragonne. Qu’est ce que vous savez ?

\- Si je vous le dis vous allez vous lancer à sa poursuite avec votre air protecteur théâtral habituel et vous allez causer plus de problèmes que vous n’allez en résoudre. Ce qui est la dernière chose dont il a besoin.

En regardant de près le visage de Berenilde, on pouvait y voir en direct le duel acharné que son orgueil et sa raison étaient en train de mener. Heureusement pour Ophélie, ce fut la raison qui l’emporta.

\- D’accord, renonça-t-elle. Vous avez raison, mieux vaut le laisser faire.

De plus, comme la jeune femme l’avait prédit, elles n’eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour le retour de Thorn. Mais lorsqu’il reparut dans la salle, il s’était complètement refermé. Seul l’œil aguerri pouvait distinguer l’infime trace de détresse qui se cachait dans son regard dur. Ça n’était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il héla par dessus le bruit ambiant :

\- Ophélie, il y a urgence.

Il y eut un silence, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers l’animiste, qui mit un instant à réagir. Traverser la foule rapidement sans trébucher malgré l’angoisse qui lui brouillait le cerveau fut un défi de taille, mais elle parvint tout de même à rejoindre Thorn sans tomber ou se tordre une cheville. Elle leva vers lui un regard interrogateur, mais il se contenta de lui faire signe de le suivre et quitta la salle sous les regards inquisiteurs des Mirages. Ophélie le suivit sans traîner, et il la conduisit jusqu’à un coin désert où les attendait le messager.

\- Qu’y a-t-il ? Demanda la jeune femme, de plus en plus inquiète.

\- C’est ma mère, dit-il. Elle a été retrouvée morte ce matin. Assassinée d’une balle dans la tête.

Ophélie ne répondit pas. Premièrement parce que l’annonce d’un meurtre par balle, quel qu’il soit, provoquait toujours un certain choc, et deuxièmement parce qu’elle n’avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu’elle pouvait répondre. Thorn haïssait tout ce qui avait trait à son côté maternel. La femme en elle même, l’animiste ne l’avait vue qu’une seule fois et d’après ce qu’elle avait apprit, ça n’avait pas été une bonne personne. Ce qui voulait dire que les condoléances ne serviraient à rien, et qu’à part des condoléances il n’y avait rien de socialement approprié à dire lorsqu’on nous annonçait le meurtre de quelqu’un.

Elle prit donc la liberté de rester silencieuse et d’ouvrir des grands yeux paniqués. Cela ne posa aucun soucis à Thorn, car après un instant de silence, il poursuivit :

\- En fait c’est pire que cela. On lui a tiré trois coups de feu à bout portant dans l’œil droit. Et une note a été retrouvée près de son cadavre. « Œil pour œil. »

La jeune femme ne savait pas qu’elle avait retenu autant de jurons en dialecte polaire durant son service au Clairdelune avant d’en murmurer spontanément une douzaine de suite.

\- Ivana, souffla-t-elle. C’est forcément elle.

\- C’est pour cela que je vous ai appelée, répondit Thorn. C’est le tout premier indice sur sa position que nous avons depuis plus d’un mois. Il ne faut pas la laisser filer.

Ophélie demeura choquée encore un bref moment, avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche et d’en sortir l’insigne qu’elle avait reçu le matin même. Le coïncidence était presque trop belle pour être vraie. Elle l’examina un instant, avant de l’attacher au revers de sa veste.

\- Dans ce cas, au travail, dit-elle.

Pour tout dire, son assurance était feinte. Mais dans un monde où les illusions faisaient partie intégrante de la réalité, elle pouvait bien se permettre de faire semblant jusqu’à ce qu’elle même, elle commence à y croire.


	23. Scène de Crime

Dès que le Seigneur Farouk apprit qu’on avait à priori retrouvé la trace d’Ivana, il ordonna immédiatement à ses deux agents de laisser tomber tout ce qu’ils avaient et de se lancer à sa poursuite. Et même s’ils n’avaient pas prévu d’en faire autrement, le fait d’avoir l’ordre direct d’un immortel à la puissance inégalable était une source de motivation supplémentaire.

Cependant, dès leur arrivée aux Sables-d’Opale, Ophélie comprit que ce n’était pas l’enquête qui allait poser problème. Thorn avait été effroyablement silencieux depuis leur départ, et ce n’était pas un silence innocent. Il avait la tête pleine d’idées noires et cela se lisait sur son visage. Mais, le connaissant, si elle faisait la plus petite tentative pour l’aider, il allait nier en bloc et se refermer davantage. Et que ce soit pour la mission ou pour leur vie en général, c’était la dernière chose qui devait se produire.

Le téléphérique grinçant les faisait lentement descendre le long de la muraille, et le silence entre eux était en train de devenir trop lourd pour que les maigres épaules d’Ophélie soient capables de le supporter. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle allait devoir reprendre le rôle de l’esprit pragmatique, mais puisque celui qui le jouait habituellement était définitivement en état de choc émotionnel, elle n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle réfléchit soigneusement à ses mots avant de parler.

\- Vous n’êtes pas obligé de venir, déclara-t-elle finalement. Je peux me débrouiller seule.

Thorn tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda sans comprendre. Elle croisa les bras pour s’inventer une assurance.

\- Je ne comprend pas, dit-il lentement.

\- Vous n’êtes manifestement pas en état de monter au sanatorium, répliqua l’animiste. Vous pourrez me dire autant de fois que vous le voudrez que n’avez que du dégoût pour votre génitrice et que sa mort ne vous affecte pas, je saurais que vous mentez. D’abord, parce que vous ne savez pas me mentir à moi, et ensuite parce que la mort de quelqu’un qui a eu un tel impact sur votre vie ne peut pas vous laisser de marbre. Vous gardez la face, mais vous avez complètement perdu pied et je le vois bien.

\- Je vous assure …

\- De quoi ? Que vous allez bien ? Pas à moi Thorn. Vous n’êtes peut être pas malheureux, mais vous êtes en état de choc, et monter sur la scène de crime vous fera du mal. Et si, comme je le suppose, vous ne considérez toujours pas votre santé mentale comme à prendre en considération, alors pensez à la mission. Vous n’êtes pas en état de continuer. Vous ne devriez pas continuer. Je peux parfaitement mener cette enquête seule.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il détourna d’abord le regard et resserra sa main sur sa montre à gousset, qui elle même peinait à cacher son agitation. La mâchoire serrée et le corps tout entier tendu comme un arc, il était figé dans une immobilité totale qui faisait peur à voir.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser seule, dit-il à voix basse. L’endroit doit grouiller de Chroniqueurs.

\- Justement, raison de plus, fit Ophélie. Ils vous connaissent, mais ils ne me connaissent pas.

\- Ne me laisserez vous pas vous protéger ?

\- Je vous retourne la question.

\- D’accord, soupira Thorn, je l’admet, vous avez raison, je suis perturbé. Cette histoire me rappelle trop de souvenirs auxquels je ne veux pas penser, et j’ai toutes les difficultés du monde à en faire abstraction. Mais c’est justement pour cela que j’ai besoin d’action concrète. Si je reste seul à broyer du noir je vais réellement perdre pied, et personne ne pourra m’aider.

\- En vous rendant sur la scène du crime, vous pensez que vous pourrez mieux faire abstraction ? Ça n’a aucun sens ! Combattez un ours à mains nues, menez une révolution, quelque chose ! Mais ne faites pas une erreur aussi grossière !

\- « Combattez un ours » ?

Un sourire incrédule étira le visage crispé de Thorn, qui ne tarda pas à éclater d’un fou-rire nerveux qui était tout sauf un bon signe. Anxieuse, Ophélie le regarda rire pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes avant qu’il ne commence à se calmer. Là, il reprit lentement son souffle, croisa le regard de son épouse, et soupira :

\- Oui, c’est manifeste je ne vais pas bien.

\- Oui, et je commence à croire que vous laisser seule serait une pire idée que vous emmener enquêter, répondit l’animiste. Alors faisons un marché. Au premier signe, même minime, que les choses commencent à être trop pour vous, nous partons.

\- C’est entendu.

La tension qui s’était installée entre eux baissa finalement, et le silence qui suivit fut bien plus supportable que celui qui l’avait précédé. Le bruit régulier du couvercle de la montre les accompagna tout le long du trajet qui leur restait jusqu’au sanatorium.

Là bas les attendait la police locale, qui avait investi les lieux et interrogeait le personnel. Ophélie ajusta son insigne, et malgré sa boule au ventre prit la tête de leur duo.

Un policier vint rapidement à leur rencontre alors qu’ils approchaient de l’entrée du bâtiment. Comme prévu, il s’adressa directement à Thorn.

\- M l’Intendant, je comprend la situation mais nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser entrer, dit-il. C’est le règlement.

\- Moi je ne crois pas que vous compreniez la situation, déclara Ophélie.

Elle tira de la poche de son manteau la lettre de marque récemment reçue et la montra au policier, qui blêmit légèrement en reconnaissant le sceau. Il posa sur la jeune femme un regard incrédule.

\- Je suis mandatée par le Seigneur Farouk pour une affaire liée à celle ci, poursuivit-elle. Lui m’assiste. Et vous et vos collègues avez des informations dont j’ai besoin.

\- Toutes mes excuses, Madame, mais je n’ai pas le droit de …

\- Lisez mieux. Ou allez chercher un supérieur plus attentif.

Ophélie ignorait si c’était sa taille, son apparence de sans-pouvoir ou le fait qu’elle était une femme qui rendait l’agent si peu enclin à prendre en compte son passe-droit, mais une chose était sûre : il n’était pas préparé à ce qu’elle insiste. Cependant, un collègue plus gradé et vraisemblablement plus au courant de ce qu’il se passait à la Citacielle approcha et, à la lettre de marque et à l’insigne, fit la bonne déduction.

\- Vous êtes l’Enquêtrice du Seigneur Farouk ? Demanda-t-il.

\- En effet, répondit l’animiste. Étais-je attendue ?

\- La victime étant une ex grande criminelle, oui plus ou moins. Laissez les passer Dan, ils ont le droit.

L’autre policier parut embarrassé, et quitta les lieux sans rien dire de plus. Le gradé invita Ophélie et Thorn à le suivre à l’intérieur.

\- Alors, questionna Ophélie, qu’est ce que vous avez trouvé ?

\- Pour tout vous dire, pas grand-chose, reconnu le policier. Mais demandez plutôt ça à l’Inspecteur, il vous renseignera mieux que moi.

Il les conduisit à travers les couloirs du sanatorium, qui étaient pratiquement déserts. Les patients devaient être consignés dans leur chambre jusqu’au départ des forces de l’ordre. La jeune femme jeta régulièrement des coups d’œil à Thorn. Il semblait tenir le coup, mais s’était à nouveau barricadé derrière son masque d’homme froid et distant. Elle espérait qu’il tiendrait parole et lui dirait si les choses devenaient trop difficiles.

Le policier ralentit finalement lorsqu’ils approchèrent d’une chambre dont la porte était grande ouverte et gardée par deux de ses collègues. Il marcha jusque devant la porte et héla à l’intérieur :

\- Inspecteur, la Citacielle nous a envoyé du monde.

\- Si c’est le Détective Maugue, dites lui d’aller se faire voir ! Répondit une voix râpeuse.

\- Ce n’est pas le Détective Maugue monsieur.

Un homme grisonnant aux sourcils froncés qui devait être l’Inspecteur apparut alors dans l’encadrement de la porte. Le policier s’effaça prestement, laissant Ophélie et Thorn lui faire face. Son froncement de sourcils s’accentua, et son regard descendit directement sur l’insigne de la jeune femme.

\- Ah, fit-il. L’étrangère.

\- Enchantée également, répliqua Ophélie sans se laisser atteindre.

Pour une raison difficile à expliquer, cet homme lui rappelait les vieux animistes qui commençaient à devenir aussi aigris que leurs maisons. Une frange de la population avec laquelle elle savait engager la conversation. C’était simple, il suffisait de leur tenir tête.

\- C’est le Seigneur Farouk qui vous envois ?

\- Oui, en effet. Je travaille sur une affaire liée à celle ci.

\- A savoir ?

\- Dites nous d’abord ce que vous avez trouvé et je vous dirais ce que nous savons.

Le ton d’Ophélie n’appelait pas à la discussion, et l’Inspecteur le comprit bien. Il eut d’abord l’air mécontent, mais finit par céder. D’un geste revêche, il invita l’animiste et l’Intendant à entrer dans la chambre vide.

L’endroit était moins glauque que ce qu’Ophélie avait imaginé, mais portait tout de même dans son mobilier une impression dérangeante. Il y avait là un lit défait, un fauteuil, une table et une chaise. Sur la table, une pile de feuilles et une plume. La feuille du dessus était entièrement noircie de lettres sans lien aucun les unes avec les autres, rassemblées en parodies de mots. L’imitation d’un texte. Thorn s’en approcha machinalement, mais en détourna rapidement le regard.

\- Voilà où ça s’est passé, déclara l’Inspecteur. Qu’est ce qu’on vous a dit ?

\- La mort a eut lieu au milieu de la nuit, récita Ophélie. Deux coups de feu à bout portant dans l’œil droit. Et une note a été retrouvée juste à côté, disant « œil pour œil ».

\- Bien, vous avez l’essentiel.

L’Inspecteur désigna le fauteuil.

\- Le corps a été retrouvé là dessus, par une infirmière qui faisait une ronde matinale. La victime devait déjà être morte depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Personne n’a entendu les coups de feu ? s’étonna l’animiste.

\- Non, personne, ce qui laisse à penser que l’arme du tueur avait un silencieux. Il s’agissait d’un revolver à moyen calibre, si ça peut vous être utile.

Il désigna ensuite la porte.

\- La serrure a été forcée. Une fenêtre du couloir a été forcée un peu plus loin, le tueur est donc entré par le parc. Il y a des traces de bottes suspectes qui viennent confirmer cette théorie. Rien d’autre n’a été forcé, donc on peut en déduire que le tueur est déjà venu et savait dans quelle chambre de rendre. A part ça, nous tâtonnons encore.

\- Y a-t-il eu des traces de lutte ? Demanda Thorn.

\- Selon le légiste, à peine. Mais au vu de la stature de la victime et de ses capacités mentales, ça n’a rien d’étonnant. Il suffisait au tueur d’être assez fort.

Ophélie prit quelques instants pour considérer ces informations. L’histoire du silencieux ne l’arrangeait pas. Si Ivana avait eut plusieurs heures pour s’enfuir, avec l’efficacité qui semblait être la sienne, elle était peut être déjà très loin. Et si elle ne l’était pas, alors elle était soigneusement cachée. Cependant, elle avait une dernière chose à vérifier avant de pouvoir affirmer qu’elle avait affaire à Ivana.

\- La note, dit-elle, est ce que vous l’avez ici ?

L’Inspecteur parut surpris par cette question, mais sortit néanmoins une grosse enveloppe de son manteau et la tendit à la jeune femme. Elle l’ouvrit avec précaution, et en sortit une feuille prise sur la pile de la table. Dessus était écrit le fameux message, « œil pour œil », dans une calligraphie précipitée mais tout de même parfaitement reconnaissable, surtout avec la mémoire qu’il fallait. Elle montra la note à Thorn, qui hocha la tête d’un air grave. Ophélie replaça la feuille dans l’enveloppe et le rendit à l’Inspecteur, qui était de plus en plus perplexe.

\- J’ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, déclara-t-elle. Nous savons exactement qui est la tueuse.

\- Comment ça ? s’exclama l’Inspecteur.

\- Je vous ai dis que je travaillais sur une affaire qui était liée à la votre. Il s’avère que je traque la femme qui est coupable de ce meurtre depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

\- Qui est ce ?

\- Son nom est Ivana, c’est une Chroniqueuse très puissante doublée d’une criminelle redoutable. Et la victime, c’est sa mère.

L’Inspecteur jura en polaire, défait. Il jeta un regard à Thorn, qui resta de marbre.

\- Alors c’est … un règlement de comptes familial ? Dit-il. Vous êtes parfaitement certaine de ce que vous avancez ?

\- C’est bel et bien son écriture sur la note, confirma Ophélie. Et elle a déjà admit détester sa mère, et ne pas avoir peur de tuer.

\- Mais qu’est ce qui a pu vous faire penser que … ? Enfin je ne comprend toujours pas ce qui vous a donné l’idée de venir fouiller ici.

\- A cause des circonstances de la mort.

\- C’est à dire ?

\- Deux balles à bout portant dans l’œil droit, et une note disant « œil pour œil ». Ivana est borgne. Elle a perdu son œil droit suite à une blessure. Et elle rêvait de se venger. Ça ne pouvait être qu’elle.

\- Quelle affaire …

L’inspecteur resta silencieux pendant un moment, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis il reporta son attention sur Ophélie.

\- Je m’excuse, mais nous n’avons rien de plus pour vous, admit-il. Vous venez de nous donner plus d’informations que nous espérions jamais en trouver.

\- Vous n’avez vraiment aucune idée d’où nous pourrions chercher pour trouver une piste ?

\- Si j’étais vous je m’adresserais à la famille. Je crois que les funérailles auront lieu après-demain, vous devriez les trouver là. Et je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous soyez prévenue si nous faisons une découverte importante.

\- Merci Inspecteur, fit l’animiste. Nous n’allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Le policier leur adressa un signe de tête respectueux avant de retourner au travail. Ophélie attrapa Thorn par la manche pour le tirer de sa rêverie. Il cligna des yeux, hagard, puis se reprit et sortit sa montre de sa poche. Lorsque la jeune femme croisa son regard, l’air soucieuse, il grommela :

\- Tout va bien, j’étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Il est temps d’y aller, répondit fermement Ophélie.

Elle l’entraîna hors du sanatorium aussi rapidement que sa vitesse de marche le lui permettait, et ne ralentit que lorsqu’ils eurent passé les grilles. Là, elle continua encore un peu avant de s’arrêter brusquement et de se planter devant son mari.

\- Bon, dit-elle. Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ? Répéta Thorn.

\- Qu’est ce qu’on fait ? Nous n’avons aucune piste, vous êtes en train de sévèrement dissocier et nous sommes à des miles de la Citacielle. Je n’ai pas la plus petite idée de quoi faire.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus … soupira son mari. Faites moi une faveur et effrayez moi si je recommence à trop regarder dans le vide.

\- Noté. Mais ça ne nous dis pas où aller.

\- Descendons jusqu’à la ville et avisons là bas.

Ophélie hocha la tête. C’était la meilleure option qu’ils avaient pour le moment. Ils marchèrent donc sur la route gravillonneuse en direction de la ville. Le chemin était long, et la nuit n’allait pas tarder à tomber, aussi s’installa rapidement entre eux un silence défait. L’animiste chercha longuement quelque chose à dire pour dissiper la tension, mais ne trouva rien. Elle enfonça donc les mains dans les poches de son manteau et marcha sans mot dire, les yeux sur le sol. Thorn l’inquiétait, mais elle ne pouvait rien pour lui, et cette impuissance ajoutée au fait que la trace d’Ivana soit presque perdue d’avance participait à une vague de déprime qu’elle peinait à chasser. Dire que la journée avait si bien commencé.

Une dizaine de minutes de marche plus tard, alors que les arbres autour d’eux commençaient à se raréfier, Thorn s’était remis à regarder dans le vide d’un air absent. En constatant cela, et en prenant en compte ses instructions, Ophélie su que c’était sa meilleure occasion d’opérer à un changement d’ambiance. L’air de rien, elle se rapprocha du bord de la route et se baissa discrètement pour ramasser une poignée de neige à moitié fondue. Priant pour que sa mauvaise perception des distances ne la trahisse pas, elle la lança sur son époux qui ne s’était rendu compte de rien.

Le bond qu’il fit lorsque la boule de neige le frappa en pleine tête fut tout simplement prodigieux. Les yeux grandis par la frayeur et la bouche ouverte sans émettre le moindre son, il se tourna vers Ophélie, qui ne put se retenir de rire.

\- Désolée, dit-elle. Vous aviez dit de vous effrayer …

\- Oui, c’est ce que j’ai dis ! s’exclama Thorn. Ce que venez de faire, ça s’appelle une tentative de meurtre !

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas …

\- Au moins ça a eu le mérite de fonctionner. Je n’ai jamais été aussi réveillé.

Il n’avait pas du tout l’air en colère, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme. Encore mieux, il avait l’air de retrouver ses esprits. Penaude, elle s’approcha de lui et enleva un morceau de neige à moitié fondue qui était resté accroché à ses cheveux.

\- Vous n’avez pas à avoir l’air aussi désolée, la rassura-t-il maladroitement. Ça n’est jamais qu’un peu de neige.

\- Je m’inquiète pour vous, répondit Ophélie.

\- C’est une très mauvaise habitude à prendre.

\- Imbécile.

\- Il vous a fallut un temps infini pour vous en rendre compte.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Thorn. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider, dites le moi.

\- Ce qu’il me faut c’est du temps. Si vous restez près de moi pour m’empêcher de sombrer dans les mauvais souvenirs, ce sera déjà amplement suffisant.

Ophélie lui sourit doucement.

\- Je vous aime, souffla-elle. Vous le savez ça ?

\- Je le sais, dit Thorn. Mais vous l’entendre dire ne perdra jamais de sa magie.

Il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et se pencha vers elle pour l’embrasser. Et si cela ne fit pas disparaître son angoisse, elle s’en trouva tout de même quelque peu rassurée. Il semblait être pleinement revenu à la réalité. Et faute à la boule de neige, son visage était glacé. Lorsqu’ils s’écartèrent, il lui adressa un faible sourire.

\- Dépêchons, suggéra-t-il. Il est temps de rentrer à la capitale, et je n’ai pas envie de le faire de nuit.


	24. A Cœur Ouvert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus de 1000 lectures c'est incroyable ! Je ne pensais pas y arriver si vite, merci infiniment de lire ^^.

Vingt-quatre heures étaient passées. Thorn avait été submergé d’obligations administratives dès qu’il avait remit les pieds à la Citacielle, laissant Ophélie seule pour s’occuper de l’enquête. Comme quoi la condamnation d’un des grands noms du clan le plus influent de l’arche n’était pas sans conséquences. Sans même parler du réseau de contrebande qui allait avec.

Mais d’un autre côté, la présence de Thorn n’aurait pas nécessairement été essentielle. N’arriver à rien à deux était tout aussi frustrant sinon plus que de n’arriver à rien seul.

Depuis qu’elle avait hérité de sa mémoire de Chroniqueur, qui en soi était plus un désagrément qu’autre chose dans la vie de tous les jours, la méthode de travail d’Ophélie était graduellement devenue de moins en moins conventionnelle. Avant, elle se serait assise à un bureau et aurait lu et relu des piles de notes, elle aurait peut être fait des plans, bref, ce que le commun des mortels imaginait lorsqu’on disait « travailler ». Mais aujourd’hui, tout se passait dans sa tête.

Le plus difficile, c’était de canaliser les flots de souvenirs. La mémoire absolue du Chroniqueur enregistrait absolument tout, sans distinction. Aucun tri par importance n’était fait, il fallait se souvenir de chaque foutue seconde. Et pour invoquer à soi un souvenir en particulier, il fallait faire preuve d’une précision chirurgicale, car penser à une journée en particulier ne suffisait pas. Il se passait beaucoup de chose dans une journée, et encore une fois, il n’y avait aucun tri par importance. Les événements marquants ne prenaient pas le pas sur les autres. Elle avait donc tôt fait d’être submergée par des vagues d’informations, et d’être incapable de se servir de sa tête.

Alors il fallait endiguer. Canaliser. Trier. Et pour cela, il fallait une concentration inflexible. Hors, lorsqu’elle était assise derrière un bureau sans rien faire, la concentration d’Ophélie était plus ou moins comparable à du caoutchouc.

Le mouvement était capital. Soit elle faisait les cent pas, soit elle était assise sur le bord d’une chaise à se balancer longuement d’avant en arrière. Souvent, elle alternait les deux par phases. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle ne pouvait pas rester immobile.

Le rythme aussi, ne devait pas être négligé. Elle passait tant de temps à frapper dans ses mains, claquer des doigts, tapoter ses jambes, son torse, les meubles, battre du talon la mesure d’une musique inexistante, que les objets autour d’elle commençaient à l’accompagner, formant un orchestre complet de percutions qui jouait au tempo de sa réflexion.

Sur cette base de mouvement et de rythme venaient se superposer d’autres symptômes de son intense concentration, dont elle ne se rendait pas toujours compte. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à agiter les bras selon la direction que prenait sa réflexion, ou pour marquer le rythme. Parfois elle butait sur un mot ou un bout de phrase et le répétait inlassablement à mi-voix jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit passée à autre chose.

Un jour, en la voyant par hasard agir de la sorte, Berenilde lui avait dit qu’elle avait l’air folle à lier. Et si Ophélie se fichait bien de ce dont elle avait l’air tant qu’elle avançait dans son travail, elle comprenait bien en quoi ces comportements -qui lui avaient été reprochés toute son enfance- pouvaient sembler inquiétants pour la plupart des gens. Aussi travaillait-elle la porte fermée à clé.

Aujourd’hui, cependant, le problème n’était pas un problème de concentration. Le rythme, les déplacements et les mouvements superflus des bras faisaient très bien leur travail. Le problème, c’était que malgré tout le temps passé le nez dans les pièces à convictions stockées dans sa mémoire, elle ne trouvait strictement rien qui pourrait la mener vers Ivana. Vers Freyja non plus d’ailleurs. Il fallait se rendre à l’évidence, elle serait coincée tant qu’elle n’obtiendrait pas plus d’informations.

Le mouvement qui indiquait que sa jauge de frustration était dangereusement en train de se remplir était un geste de la main. Gauche, droite ou les deux, peu importait dans ce cas. Elle resserrait ses doigts comme pour fermer le poing, mais s’arrêtait en plein milieu et les desserrait avant de recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’elle comprenne son propre message et abandonne ses tentatives infructueuses pour le moment.

Cette fois ci, il lui fallut une petite dizaine de ces moments avant de laisser tomber. Cela faisait deux heures qu’elle s’arrachait -au figuré- les cheveux sur cette affaire, elle avait besoin d’une pause.

Elle se leva brusquement de son siège, refit prestement son chignon, rajusta ses lunettes et alla ouvrir la porte. Il fallait qu’elle trouve quelque chose pour se changer les idées. Quelque chose qui ne nécessitait pas de se concentrer. Peut être retrouver Archibald et le suivre dans une de ses idées saugrenues.

La porte ouverte, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Berenilde, qui s’apprêtait visiblement à frapper et qui sembla tout aussi surprise qu’elle.

\- Oh, fit la Dragonne. C’est bien que vous sortiez. Il faut que nous parlions.

Aucune phrase ne savait mieux réveiller la panique ancestrale contenue dans le cœur de tout un chacun que « Il faut que nous parlions. » Surtout venant d’une femme lunatique qui s’était déjà plus d’une fois servie de ses puissants pouvoirs sur vous à fin de torture. La peur au ventre, Ophélie hocha la tête et l’invita à entrer dans le bureau. Berenilde n’attendit pas sa permission pour s’asseoir sur un fauteuil, et leva vers elle un regard inquisiteur. Même assise, elle donnait l’impression de jeter une ombre sur la jeune femme.

\- Qu’est ce qu’il se passe avec Thorn ? Demanda-t-elle abruptement.

\- C’est à dire … ? hésita Ophélie.

\- Qu’est ce que ce messager venait lui annoncer, après le procès ? Je le connais, je sais que c’était important.

Ophélie ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle avait redouté que Berenilde lui pose cette question, et elle avait malheureusement eut raison. Et à présent elle était coincée. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité, ça n’était pas sa place, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus mentir, ni même refuser de répondre. La Dragonne était trop versée dans l’art du mensonge pour que l’animiste puisse espérer la berner, et se lancer dans un duel de volonté avec elle serait long, coûteux en énergie, et lui attirait potentiellement le ressentiment de celle qui pour l’instant avait la bonté de la loger.

\- Je sais que vous le savez, gronda Berenilde avec un sourire crispé. Ne faites pas semblant d’avoir perdu votre voix.

Bien, voilà qui l’acculait sans ambiguïté contre le mur de l’impasse. Ce serait donc le duel de volonté.

\- Rien qui vous concerne, déclara-t-elle d’une voix faible.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- J’ai dis que ça n’était rien qui vous concerne.

\- Et en quoi cela vous concernerait-il plus que moi ?

\- Ça ne me concernait pas. J’ai été appelée parce que ça avait un lien avec l’enquête.

\- Ne faites pas l’enfant et dites le moi.

\- Thorn ne voudrait pas que je vous le dise. Pas sans son aval.

\- Et depuis quand attendez vous l’autorisation de votre mari pour faire quoi que ce soit ?

\- Pour révéler des informations potentiellement sensibles de sa vie privée ?! Toujours ! Il vous le dira quand il pensera que le moment sera venu !

\- Vous savez très bien qu’il garde toujours tout pour lui même lorsqu’il est au plus bas ! Il ne me dira jamais rien !

\- Et au vu de votre attitude je comprendrais parfaitement pourquoi !

Ophélie avait soudain haussé la voix, la colère ayant remplacé l’inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle avait presque réussi à oublier cette facette là de la personnalité de Berenilde. Quant à cette dernière, elle semblait totalement décontenancée par la répartie de la jeune femme. Profitant de cela, elle continua sur sa lancée.

\- Je ne vous dirais rien ! s’exclama-t-elle. Vous pouvez insister, vous pouvez me menacer, vous pouvez m’insulter, je ne dirais rien ! Parce que c’est la décision de Thorn, et que c’est à lui et à lui seul de la prendre. Et que j’ai suffisamment de respect pour lui pour ne pas agir dans son dos sous prétexte que je pense mieux savoir que lui ce qu’il est préférable de faire.

\- Vous insinuez que je ne me préoccupe pas de lui ? Siffla Berenilde.

\- Non, je dis que vous devriez lui montrer un peu plus de respect, répliqua Ophélie. Que vous l’ayez élevé ou non ne change rien.

\- Ce garçon a besoin qu’on lui rappelle de se nourrir bon sang !

\- Et ça le rend indigne de respect ?

\- Ça rend le fait de le laisser garder des secrets dangereux !

\- Qu’est ce qui vous prend ?! Je pensais que vous étiez plus sage que ça !

\- J’essaye de prendre soin de mon clan !

\- Vous essayez de garder votre petite dose de contrôle, voilà ce que vous faites !

La jeune femme s’arrêta un instant, essoufflée. Cette fois Berenilde avait vraiment réussi à la pousser à bout. Le regard qu’elle leva vers la Dragonne dissuada cette dernière de répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle redressa ses lunettes aux verres rouge sombre et carra les épaules avant de poursuivre :

\- En venant ici je croyais beaucoup de choses à mon sujet. Je croyais entre autres que j’étais folle, étrange, et mauvaise en communication. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose que vous autres nordiques m’aient à ce point prouvé que j’avais tort. C’est inconcevable ! Vous tous, sur cette maudite arche où il ne fait jamais jour, vous collectionnez les désordres mentaux comme si c’était des timbres ! Vos traumatismes ont des traumatismes ! Vous êtes tous tellement obsédés par le contrôle que vous en venez à tuer ! Vous vous tuez à petit feu dans les excès et les illusions élégantes pour essayer de noyer vos démons, mais vos démons sont depuis longtemps champions de natation ! Et vous êtes tellement ineptes à la communication que même moi j’ai l’impression d’être devenue douée ! Exprimer clairement vos intentions semble être physiquement impossible pour vous ! Et le pire, c’est qu’en tant que la seule personne à la cour à avoir une once de sens commun, vous espérez tous que je vais résoudre tous vos problèmes ! Alors en voilà du sens commun : vous, et tous vos amis, et tous vos ennemis, consultez un professionnel de la santé mentale ! Et ensuite vous pourrez venir me parler de prendre soin de votre clan.

Elle n’attendit pas que Berenilde trouve les mots pour répondre. Elle fit rageusement volte-face et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte derrière elle. Ses pas rendus pressés par la colère la menèrent à sa chambre, où elle attrapa son manteau et son écharpe avant de se diriger vers la grande porte du manoir. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Renard, fort décontenancé de la voir ainsi.

\- Sortons nous, Madame ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Moi je sors, répliqua Ophélie un peu trop sèchement. Vous, faites ce que vous voulez.

\- Vous êtes en colère.

\- Non, sans blague ?

Il ne lui fallut pas trente secondes pour se sentir coupable d’avoir parlé ainsi. Renard lui avait tout naturellement emboîté le pas, légèrement en retrait, et d’après ce qu’elle avait vu de son visage, il avait l’air soucieux.

Ophélie sortit de la propriété de Berenilde et poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand le vent glacial de la ville basse lui fouetta le visage. Si à son arrivée sur l’arche on lui avait dit que la température arctique allait lui manquer après avoir été enfermée dans la chaleur des illusions, elle ne l’aurait pas cru. Pourtant aujourd’hui l’extérieur la rassurait étrangement. Elle fit quelques pas et agita quelque peu les bras pour se débarrasser du gros de la colère qui lui restait, puis elle se tourna vers Renard avec un air désolé. Il lui sourit.

\- Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous a mise dans cet état ? Dit-il doucement.

\- Berenilde, soupira l’animiste. Elle s’inquiète pour Thorn, mais … Comment dire … Elle a tendance à le considérer comme un obstacle à son propre bien être. A lui, je veux dire. Et puis avant ça j’avais passé une session de travail très frustrante. Elle est venue me demander ce qu’il s’était passé, juste avant que nous partions enquêter sur Ivana, et quand j’ai refusé de lui dire … Ça s’est envenimé.

\- Je vois, fit le valet. Vous vous ferez l’une l’autre les excuses adéquates en temps voulu. Pour l’instant, je pense que vous devriez vous détendre. Vous avez bien assez travaillé.

\- J’ignore si je serais vraiment capable de me détendre avec tout ce qu’il se passe en ce moment.

\- Vous voulez en parler ?

\- Qu’est ce que je ferais sans vous Renold ?

\- Je n’ai pas été votre mentor pour rien ! Venez, un ancien collègue tient un bar tranquille pas loin d’ici, vous avez l’air d’avoir besoin d’un truc chaud à boire, et vous pourrez tout me raconter en chemin.

L’avantage indéniable de ne pas avoir la plastique habituelle d’un noble du Pôle, c’était que si Ophélie entrait avec Renard dans un bar de la ville basse, personne ne faisait attention à elle. L’endroit où le valet la conduisit était quasiment désert, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme. Lorsqu’ils s’assirent face à face à une table, le barman, un homme au crâne dégarni et au sourire jovial, s’approcha d’eux.

\- Salut Renard, lança-t-il. Tu bois en service ?

\- Je suis en permission, j’ai eu la flemme de me changer, répondit l’intéressé. Salut vieux. Tu nous apporte deux vins chauds ?

\- Tout de suite chef.

Le barman jeta cependant un regard inquisiteur à Ophélie. Renard comprit aussitôt la question implicite, et décida d’écarter tout de suite tous les soupçons :

\- Je sais que tu vas demander. C’est juste une amie. Et je te préviens d’avance, vaut mieux pas se mettre à dos son homme.

\- Je note ! Lança le barman en souriant.

Il les laissa seuls, et Ophélie eut un petit rire.

\- Ça fait du bien de se retrouver au milieu de gens normaux, dit-elle.

\- La tour c’est pas une vie, soupira Renold. Alors, qu’est ce qui vous tracasse à ce point ?

L’animiste prit une profonde inspiration, puis se mit à parler. Elle omit volontairement la mort de la mère de Thorn, mais en dehors de cela, elle raconta tout à son ami. L’angoisse que lui donnait la responsabilité d’être Enquêtrice à la Cour, la recherche infructueuse d’Ivana, la scène de crime. Elle parla de son manque cruel de preuves, des funérailles où elle serait sans doute forcée de se rendre malgré le fait que Thorn lui ait répété mille fois que c’était trop dangereux. Et enfin, de Freyja et de ses menaces.

\- Je sais qu’il ne prend pas son avertissement au sérieux, déplora-t-elle, elle l’a déjà menacé de mort des centaines de fois. Mais désespérée comme elle est, j’ai peur, vraiment peur qu’elle mette ses menaces à exécution si nous ne retrouvons pas Ivana à temps. Ivana est peut être mortellement dangereuse, mais Freyja n’a plus rien à perdre. C’est comme si c’était sa dernière chasse.

\- Je comprend, je comprend, fit Renard. Vous avez de très bonnes raisons de vous inquiéter. Mais j’aimerais que vous vous souveniez de quelque chose. Pour vous ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes, pas vrai ? J’aimerais que vous vous souveniez que ni vous, ni lui, n’êtes seuls. Je connais plus d’une personne qui serait prête à risquer sa vie pour vous venir en aide. Moi le premier. Ivana et Freyja sont seules. Et je crois que ça fait toute la différence.

Ophélie sourit timidement.

\- Je sais que vous vous voulez encourageant Renold, fit-elle, mais aussi beau votre discours soit-il, il ne m’est fondamentalement d’aucune utilité.

\- Eh, je fais ce que je peux ! s’exclama le valet en souriant largement. Tout le monde n’est pas un esprit aussi brillant que vous ou M Thorn, vous savez ?

\- Et vous, vous savez que nous ne sommes fondamentalement que deux incapables avec une excellente mémoire ?

\- Alors je voudrais que l’incapable avec une excellente mémoire qui est assise en face de moi sache que des incapables avec une moins bonne mémoire sont là pour elle.

\- Merci. Merci pour tout.

\- Ne me remerciez pas. Les amis sont là pour ça.

Il y eut un silence, que la jeune femme passa plongée dans ses pensées tandis que Renard finissait son verre. Puis soudain, des éclats de voix retentirent à l’extérieur du bar. Des voix très, très familières.

\- Je peux tout vous expliquer je vous assure !

\- Je ne veux pas de vos explications, je vous veux hors de mes pattes !

\- Vous ne pourriez pas dire « je vous veux » tout court ? Ça serait plus plaisant !

\- Ce n’est pas en faisant semblant de flirter avec moi que vous aurez le dernier mot !

Renard leva la tête, alarmé.

\- Est ce que ce sont … M Thorn et M Archibald ? Hésita-t-il.

\- C’est bien eux, répondit Ophélie en se levant. Allons les interrompre avant qu’ils n’en viennent aux mains.

Le valet hocha vivement la tête, posa un peu de monnaie sur la table et suivit l’animiste à l’extérieur du bar. Là, ils trouvèrent effectivement Thorn et Archibald en train de se toiser à quelques mètres de distance. Thorn avait l’air furieux, tandis qu’Archibald était clairement sur la défensive. Sa chemise n’était qu’à moitié fermée et il était pieds nus, mais le froid n’avait pas l’air de l’affecter plus que ça.

Tous deux se tournèrent aussitôt vers Ophélie, qui les regarda tour à tour d’un air déconcerté.

\- Qu’est ce que vous fichez ici tous les deux ? s’exclama-t-elle.

\- Nous étions sur le point de nous avouer notre passion réciproque et de nous embrasser fougueusement, répondit Archibald.

\- J’essaie tant bien que mal de me débarrasser de lui, grommela Thorn.

\- Bien, et maintenant la vérité ?

Archibald fit tourner son haut-de-forme entre ses mains, embarrassé, tandis que Thorn lui lançait un regard dur.

\- C’était ma faute, admit le romancier. Le fille du Comte Aloïs attendait d’être interrogée suite à la condamnation de son père, et moi je passais justement par là … Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin.

\- On penserait que la règle « ne pas coucher avec des gens en pleine formalité administrative » serait évidente pour tout le monde, mais apparemment il fallait un imbécile pour me la faire verbaliser ! s’exclama Thorn.

\- Bon sang Archibald vous êtes un désastre, soupira Ophélie.

\- C’est ce qui me rend irrésistible !

\- Je ne voulais qu’une seule chose, finir mon travail et retourner aider Ophélie avec l’enquête. C’était la seule chose que je demandais.

\- Mais justement, c’est ce que j’essayais de vous dire, la fille du Comte m’a dit que …

\- M Archibald je crois que vous êtes en train d’aggraver votre cas, intervint Renard. Et aussi que vous devriez mettre des chaussures. C’est comme ça qu’on perd des orteils.

\- Oui, c’est un problème auquel je compte remédier sous peu. Et tant que vous y êtes Renold, dites à votre amie dans la ville basse que j’aurais bientôt ses cinquante couronnes.

\- J’espère pour vous, parce qu’elle ne plaisante pas avec les questions d’argent.

\- J’avais cru le comprendre. Bien, braves gens, je m’en vais retrouver mes chaussures, j’ai rendez-vous avec mon éditeur dans … trop peu de temps. Ravi d’avoir pu avoir cette conversation !

Il fit une petite révérence, puis partit au pas de course, le chapeau à la main, jurant à cause du verglas. Les trois autres le suivirent des yeux, les uns avec stupeur, l’autre avec un regard noir. Ophélie se demanda pour la millième fois si toute cette arche n’était pas qu’un très long rêve fiévreux de sa part, mais la réponse était toujours et encore non. Elle était incapable d’imaginer quoi que ce soit d’approchant.

\- Qu’est ce que j’ai fais pour mériter des contretemps aussi improbables ? Grommela Thorn en se massant les tempes. Non, plus important : qu’est ce que vous faites ici ?

Son ton n’était pas le moins du monde accusateur, pourtant Ophélie baissa les yeux d’embarras.

\- Hum … fit-elle, il se peut que je me sois disputée avec Berenilde et que j’ai quitté le manoir sous le coup de la colère avant d’être tentée de sortir les griffes ?

\- Oh non … soupira son mari. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les problèmes viennent par cargaison ?

\- En fait il faut que je vous le dise, déclara Ophélie. Elle a insisté pour que je lui dise ce qu’on vous avait annoncé après le procès. Elle a aussi dit beaucoup de choses détestables … Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle avait.

\- Farouk était de mauvaise humeur aujourd’hui, il a congédié tout le monde, je pense que ça doit avoir un lien. Est ce que vous lui avez dit ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. C’est bien ce qui a déclenché la dispute d’ailleurs …

\- Je suppose que je vais devoir en parler avec elle demain.

\- Vous n’êtes pas obligé si vous ne pensez pas que c’est le bon moment.

\- J’ai bien assez attendu.

Ophélie se mordit la lèvre. Tant qu’elle était sur les mises au point, elle devrait aussi parler de l’enquête mais d’un autre côté elle s’en serait voulu de lui apporter une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Cependant, il la devança.

\- Au sujet des funérailles, demain … dit-il.

\- Qu’y a-t-il ? Demanda la jeune femme, inquiète.

\- S’il n’y a bien aucune autre alternative, je suppose que vous devriez vous y rendre. Mais pas seule.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m’accompagner, protesta-t-elle. Ce serait trop dangereux pour vous.

\- Je pense surtout que je ne me sentirais pas capable de garder mon sang-froid. Alors …

Il se tourna vers Renard, qui se mit instinctivement au garde-à-vous.

\- Vous qui êtes un homme de confiance, reprit Thorn. Est ce que vous vous sentiriez capable de descendre un ou deux Chroniqueurs si le danger se fait sentir ?

\- Je n’ai pas encore tout oublié des règlements de compte dans les coulisses du Clairdelune, Monsieur, répondit le valet avec assurance. Si qui que ce soit essaie de s’en prendre à Madame, je lui ferais regretter d’être venu au monde.

\- Fort bien, approuva l’Intendant. Avec son aide et vos Griffes, vous devriez tous deux être en relative sécurité.

\- Je vous promets que tout se passera bien, assura Ophélie.

En vérité elle ne pouvait pas réellement promettre quoi que ce soit. Un clan qui était incapable d’oublier ne pouvait être qu’infiniment rancunier. Il allait lui falloir faire preuve de beaucoup de finesse pour ne pas montrer son lien avec Thorn, et pour être parfaitement honnête, la finesse n’était pas forcément son plus grand point fort.

Mais elle n’avait pas d’autre choix, alors mieux valait ne pas partir perdante.


	25. Le Funérailles

C’était dans un coin à l’abri des regards, loin de la civilisation et des potentiels ennemis qu’un pareil rassemblement pouvait attirer, que le bûcher avait été dressé. Une pile de planches et de branchages secs agencés de telle façon à former une plateforme haute d’un mètre cinquante sur laquelle avait été soigneusement allongé le corps.

Autour du bûcher étaient rassemblés une petite vingtaine de grands blonds d’âges variés, portant la frange et vêtus de noir. Quelques uns avaient près d’eux des bidons d’essence.

A l’écart de ce rassemblement, assez loin pour ne pas encore être repérés, se tenaient Ophélie et Renard qui observaient silencieusement le déroulement de la cérémonie. Celle ci ne fut cependant pas des plus trépidantes. Un Chroniqueur parla un bref moment, mais ses mots ne parvinrent pas jusqu’aux oreilles des deux observateurs clandestins. Puis le bûcher fut allumé, et tous contemplèrent les flammes sans rien dire, immobiles et probablement plongés dans leur propre mémoire.

Dans la vive clarté de cette journée sans vent et sans neige, les flammes brûlèrent haut et clair pendant un long moment. La fumée et les quelques étincelles montant vers le ciel était la seule chose qui venait troubler l’œil, et il n’y avait presque aucun bruit en dehors des craquements occasionnels du bois consumé. Le nez dans son écharpe, Ophélie garda les yeux fixés sur les Chroniqueurs, qui restaient aussi immobiles que des statues. Elle se demandait si la plupart d’entre eux gardait de la défunte un souvenir positif ou négatif. Étaient-ils venus par tristesse ou par amertume ? Difficile à dire.

Puis, après un long moment, lorsque les flammes se furent transformées en braises et que le bûcher se fut effondré en un gros tas de charbon brûlant, ils commencèrent lentement à se mettre en mouvement. Ils se rassemblèrent d’abord par petits groupes et se mirent peu à peu à parler, avant que ceux qui semblaient être les meneurs commencent à quitter les lieux.

En les voyant approcher, Ophélie se raidit et Renard, qui baillait aux corneilles, sursauta et se campa sur ses pieds, prêt à l’action. Par précaution, il avait emprunté à l’un des ateliers de Gaëlle une masse à long manche dont il était tout à fait disposé à se servir si jamais l’un de ces Chroniqueurs avait l’air trop menaçant.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les deux intrus soient repérés. Les meneurs s’arrêtèrent net devant eux, et le reste du groupe se massa derrière eux. Sur la défensive, l’un des membres de tête porta une main à l’intérieur de sa veste, visiblement prêt à dégainer son arme. Ophélie leva prudemment les mains en l’air et fit un pas de côté pour être bien visible.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour chercher les ennuis, déclara-t-elle bien fort.

\- Alors pourquoi le marteau ? Répliqua sèchement l’un des meneurs.

\- Pourquoi votre collègue a-t-il une arme à feu ? Fit la jeune femme. Au cas où, voilà pourquoi. C’est une arche dangereuse.

\- Qui vous êtes et qu’est ce que vous nous voulez ? Demanda celui qui avait toujours la main sur son arme.

\- Ophélie d’Anima, Enquêtrice à la Citacielle. J’aurais besoin de renseignements concernant Ivana.

Le nom d’Ivana provoqua une certaine agitation dans le groupe, dont l’agressivité monta aussitôt d’un cran.

\- Vous mentez ! s’exclama le Chroniqueur à l’arme à feu. Vous auriez pas fait tout ce travail pour nous retrouver juste pour des renseignements !

\- Pourtant je dis la vérité, répondit Ophélie.

\- Même, on a rien à vous dire ! C’est des funérailles ici, ayez un peu de respect !

\- Toutes mes condoléances.

\- Pas besoin de condoléances, cracha un autre. C’était le mal incarné cette femme.

\- Parles mieux d’elle cousin, tout ce qu’elle voulait c’était le bien de son clan.

\- Elle était folle.

\- Peut être, et alors, c’est mal ?

Ophélie fut quelque peu rassurée de voir que l’agressivité des Chroniqueurs avait plus l’air d’être dirigée vers l’intérieur que vers l’extérieur. La dispute devint peu à peu plus confuse, et des insultes furent lancées. Tout le monde essayait d’avoir raison, quand bien même ça impliquait d’empirer la situation. L’animiste se demanda brièvement comment ces gens là avaient un jour pu être au sommet de la hiérarchie du Pôle quand ils semblaient encore plus désorganisés que les Mirages.

\- Silence !

Ah, oui, comme cela.

Le cri n’avait pas été particulièrement fort, mais il eut l’effet d’un véritable coup de fouet sur les Chroniqueurs indisciplinés. Tous se turent aussitôt et s’écartèrent pour laisser passer l’homme qui avait levé la voix.

Celui ci devait avoir la quarantaine. Il était complexe de déterminer clairement sa taille et sa stature, du fait qu’il se déplaçait en fauteuil roulant, mais même assis là où les autres étaient débout il possédait une aura particulièrement imposante, tant et si bien qu’il semblait dominer tout le groupe. Son visage était marqué par une vie de labeur, et ses yeux brillaient d’une certaine sagesse que seules les épreuves apportaient. Entièrement chauve, il arborait sans honte la spirale qu’il portait sur le front. Il traversa le groupe pour se rapprocher d’Ophélie, qui eut le réflexe salutaire de noircir les verres de ses lunettes pour éviter qu’il puisse la regarder directement dans les yeux.

\- Vous êtes l’étrangère qui a épousé Thorn, dit-il.

C’était un simple constat. L’animiste ne répondit pas, mais son silence sembla en dire assez au Chroniqueur, car il hocha lentement la tête.

\- Est ce que vous avez un mandat pour votre enquête ? Demanda-t-il.

Ophélie sortit sa lettre de marque de son manteau et la lui montra. Il la contempla un instant, l’air de réfléchir intensément, puis il éleva la voix à l’intention de sa famille.

\- Rentrez tous chez vous ! Lança-t-il. Les réminiscence sont terminées, je me charge de l’étrangère.

\- Mais, G ! protesta celui qui avait une arme.

\- Pas de discussion, filez tous autant que vous êtes, c’est un ordre.

Les Chroniqueurs s’échangèrent des regards interrogateurs, puis se dispersèrent progressivement, non sans jeter des coups d’œil agressifs à Ophélie et à Renard. L’homme chauve attendit patiemment qu’ils aient tous quitté les lieux avant de rependre la parole.

\- Je m’appelle Gérald, déclara-t-il. Je suis le père d’Ivana. Je vais répondre à vos questions, mais à l’intérieur si vous le voulez bien.

Cela, Ophélie ne s’y attendait pas. Elle avait bien entendu supposé trouver des membres de la famille d’Ivana, mais que son père lui même se propose de l’aider dans son enquête, c’était un coup de chance comme elle en avait rarement. Elle hocha vivement la tête à la proposition du Chroniqueur, et fit signe à Renard de la rejoindre.

Gérald prit la tête de leur trio, les roues de son fauteuil imprimant des stries profondes dans la fine couche de neige qui couvrait l’endroit. Il devait avoir énormément de force pour avancer aussi vite sur un terrain si peu égal. La jeune femme et le valet le suivirent sans rien dire jusqu’au petit village voisin. Là, il les conduisit vers le bistro délabré qui servait de cœur au bourg. Il entra sans hésitation, et les deux autres l’imitèrent avec prudence.

L’endroit était parfaitement désert, et pour tout dire, particulièrement crasseux. La lumière chiche des lampes à gaz jetait des ombre inquiétantes dans les coins, et à en juger par les toiles, tout un écosystème endémique d’araignées s’était développé dans ce bistro. La seule personne présente était une femme aux cheveux grisonnants qui jeta un regard suspicieux aux nouveaux venus.

\- Quels ennuis tu me ramène encore, G ? demanda-t-elle avec un accent à couper au couteau.

\- Rien du tout Mira, répondit posément Gérald. Une simple affaire de famille.

\- Mieux vaut que je vous laisse alors.

\- Ça serait fort aimable de ta part.

La dénommée Mira hocha la tête et disparut dans l’arrière-cuisine. Gérald alla ensuite s’installer à une table située sous une fenêtre qui laissait filtrer une lumière dorée, et invita Ophélie et Renard à s’asseoir face à lui. Les mains jointes sur la table, il regarda un moment la jeune femme, l’air d’essayer de déterminer quel genre de personne elle pouvait bien être.

\- Pourquoi traquez vous Ivana ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, fit Ophélie.

\- Je ne vous demandais pas les détails. Je vous demandais vos raisons. Est ce parce qu’on vous en a donné l’ordre ?

\- Pas entièrement.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

L’animiste prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle ne pensait pas être aussi désarmée par une question aussi simple. Et d’abord, pourquoi était-ce lui qui posait les questions ? Constatant sa perplexité, Gérald précisa :

\- Vous comprendrez qu’en tant que Chroniqueur, il m’est impossible de réellement vous dire tout ce que je sais à propos de ma fille. J’essaie simplement de savoir ce que vous cherchez.

\- Je vois, acquiesça Ophélie. Pour faire court, il y a deux raisons. La première, c’est l’empêcher de nuire. Et la seconde, c’est un peu mieux comprendre les machinations dans lesquelles elle est impliquée.

\- Dieu, siffla Gérald. Et toutes ces sortes de choses.

\- Dieu, répéta-t-elle. Et toutes ces sortes de choses.

\- Vous vous êtes mêlée à une bien sombre histoire, Ophélie d’Anima.

\- Je n’ai que peu été maître des circonstances.

\- Votre époux sait-il que vous êtes ici ?

\- Qu’est ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?

\- J’avoue humblement que son comportement m’a toujours échappé. Je me demanderai éternellement ce que Natacha espérait accomplir avec un pareil mélange des sangs.

\- Vous le détestez, comme tous les autres.

\- A vrai dire, c’est inexact. Je le plains, surtout. Les Dragons chassent en meute. Lui, il a le malheur d’être seul.

\- Plus maintenant.

Gérald sourit, quelque peu attendri.

\- J’envie la pureté de vos sentiments, philosopha-t-il. Et votre idéalisme. Cela fait hélas trop longtemps que les jeunes gens de mon clan n’ont plus le luxe d’avoir l’un ou l’autre. Parfois je me demande si je ne devrais pas tout faire pour leur permettre d’oublier.

Il marqua une pause, et une ombre passa sur son visage.

\- Voilà que je me mets à divaguer, reprit-il. Vous vouliez que je vous parle d’Ivana, n’est ce pas ? Dans ce cas permettez moi de vous raconter toute l’histoire. Je ne me voile plus la face quant à ses crimes, mais je voudrais que vous puissiez la juger pour ce qu’elle est.

\- C’est à dire ? Demanda Ophélie, intriguée.

\- La même chose que l’Intendant Thorn, répondit Gérald. Une enfant traitée comme un outil, jetée sans remord lorsqu’elle montré le premier signe d’humanité.

Le Chroniqueur s’interrompit, le temps de rassembler les souvenirs qu’il fallait. Puis, lentement, d’une voix chargée d’émotions longtemps refoulées, il commença son récit.

\- A l’époque, notre clan était le plus grand, le plus influent, le plus respecté du Pôle. Comprenez, au milieu des Mirages désorganisés, de la Toile peu ambitieuse, des Dragons enfermés dans leurs traditions et des autres clans aux pouvoirs moins versatiles, nous étions imbattables. Un concentré des plus grands intellectuels du monde, en lien avec des savants de toutes les arches, des politiciens émérites, des travailleurs acharnés. Tout ça grâce à notre mémoire. Notre pouvoir a toujours fait notre force, ou du moins c’était ce que nous nous efforcions de croire. Parce qu’à la vérité, il a toujours été une malédiction. Il a fallut que je vois notre déchéance pour m’en rendre compte. Mais revenons en à l’histoire. A la tête du clan, il y avait Natacha et sa famille proche, qui étaient, et je pèse mes mots, de véritables génies. Les pouvoirs les plus puissants, les idées les plus brillantes, les ambitions les plus folles, c’étaient eux. Et surtout, c’était elle. Vous pouvez imaginer à quel point j’étais heureux quand elle a commencé à s’intéresser à moi. J’étais doué en modifications mémorielles, mais je n’étais personne. Pourtant elle m’a sorti de l’ombre, m’a entraîné et a fait de moi son bras droit. J’étais fou amoureux d’elle, et je n’ai jamais douté lorsqu’elle disait m’aimer en retour. Elle ne voulait pas se marier, pour ne pas risquer de corrompre son pouvoir en y mêlant celui d’un autre. Alors j’étais son partenaire. Mais dans les faits, j’étais son serviteur. J’ai tout fait pour elle. Et quand elle a voulu un héritier, je lui ai donné un enfant. Notre fille, Ivana. Une enfant brillante, puissante, qui dépassait toutes mes espérances. Mais malheureusement, pas celles de sa mère. Ce que Natacha voulait, c’était une machine, un soldat parfait. Et Ivana était simplement trop humaine. C’est là que j’ai apprit pour Dieu. Celui pour quoi Natacha travaillait depuis toutes ces années, et qui ne tolérait pas les écarts. Peu après, j’ai moi même fait un écart. J’ai prit une balle dans la colonne vertébrale pour protéger la femme que j’aimais. Ça m’a coûté mes jambes. Et quand j’ai enfin pu revoir Natacha, elle m’a dit d’aller au diable. Et j’ai enfin compris qu’elle se fichait bien de moi, ou de sa fille. Ce qu’elle voulait, c’était des outils.

Ayant élevé la voix, Gérald se reprit, et prit quelques instants pour calmer son souffle avant de poursuivre son récit.

\- Deux ans plus tard, elle est de nouveau tombée enceinte. Elle avait refait son numéro à un homme moins sage. Un Dragon qui était connu pour ses tendances autodestructrices et la puissance de ses griffes. Ivana n’avait pas tout à fait huit ans, et elle était naïvement très contente d’apprendre qu’elle allait avoir un petit frère. Et Natacha … Elle lui a dit … J’aimerai tellement arriver à l’oublier … Elle lui a dit « En espérant que la deuxième expérience soit plus probante que la première. » Ivana, elle avait huit ans ! Ça a été trop. Je n’ai pas attendu que sa soit disant deuxième expérience soit née, j’ai fais mes valises, prit Ivana avec moi et quitté la Citacielle. Ma fille n’a jamais cessé de m’en vouloir pour ça. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle voulait devenir meilleure pour pouvoir aider sa mère, c’était son héroïne. D’autant plus que Natacha n’a pas attendu pour nous envoyer ses chiens. La rumeur s’est répandue que nous étions des traîtres. J’ai réussi à nous protéger pendant un moment, mais un jour Ivana s’est faite prendre. Ils l’ont capturée, et ont essayé de brûler sa marque. Et là, quelque chose s’est passé. Ses pouvoirs se sont révoltés, et elle a complètement détruit la mémoire de toutes les personnes présentes. Je ne parle pas d’un simple verrou ou d’une modification, je parle d’absolue barbarie. Leurs indics les ont ramenés à la Citacielle à moitié morts. Dans l’affaire, Ivana a perdu son œil. Et avec lui, le peu d’innocence qu’il lui restait. Elle avait dix ans quand c’est arrivé. Quelques années plus tard j’ai apprit la déchéance du clan, et la Mutilation de Natacha. Pour un Chroniqueur, la Mutilation est un sort pire que la mort. Quand j’en ai parlé à Ivana, elle a dit qu’elle aurait voulu être au procès pour voir le pouvoir lui être arraché. Je suppose que j’aurais du faire quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Alors j’ai laissé le temps passer, et sa haine grandir, et sa dangerosité augmenter. J’ai continué à l’entraîner, et elle a même travaillé avec moi un moment. Vous n’imaginez pas le nombre de gens qui sont prêts à payer le prix fort pour un verrou mémoriel bien posé. Puis elle a eu vingt ans, et elle est partie. Je ne l’ai revue qu’une poignée de fois depuis.

Ophélie prit un moment pour assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations. Elle commençait à mieux saisir quel genre d’enfance ignoble Thorn avait pu avoir, et du même coup Ivana. Au moins, cela expliquait pourquoi la Chroniqueuse avait pu se tourner vers la criminalité. Quant à se mettre au service de Dieu … Peut être avait-elle finalement atteint le niveau de puissance qu’il espérait. La manipuler n’aurait pas été si difficile.

Cependant, rien de tout ça ne lui disait comment la retrouver. Car peu importe la tragédie qu’avait pu être son enfance, elle n’en restait pas moins une criminelle extrêmement dangereuse.

\- Où devrais-je commencer si je veux la retrouver ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement vous donner que des idées, s’excusa Gérald. Rien de concret.

\- Peu importe, je prend tout.

\- Sachant qu’elle s’est engagée auprès de Dieu, il est susceptible de la balader n’importe où. Elle a fait beaucoup de travaux pour Helheim, et je ne crois pas que tous étaient des verrous mémoriels. Et puis il y a le meurtre de Natacha. Ça ne peut être que le travail d’Ivana. J’ignore pourquoi elle l’a fait …

\- Elle … elle fait le ménage, souffla Ophélie. M Gérald, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir. Dieu est mort. Cela fait près de trois mois.

\- C-comment ça, il est vraiment mort ? Fit le Chroniqueur, décontenancé. Mais, comment ? Qui ?

\- Oh, personne, rien que le bâtard le plus tristement célèbre du Pôle.

\- Je ne peux pas le croire … Après toutes ces années ? Thorn l’aurait … Tué ?

\- Pour être franche, je crois que le premier à ne pas s’y attendre c’était Dieu lui même. Il ne donnait pas l’impression d’être préparé à se recevoir huit balles en plein front.

\- Alors ça change tout …

Gérald fixa un moment le vide, horrifié par les implications de ce à quoi il venait de penser.

\- Vous avez raison, murmura-t-il. Elle fait le ménage. Elle essaie de couvrir ses traces et celles de son organisation. Et ça passe par … Couper les liens avec le passé. C’est pour ça qu’elle a tué Natacha. Et ça veut dire … Ça veut dire que je suis le prochain sur la liste. Et que quelque part sur cette liste, il doit aussi y avoir votre mari.

\- Alors que faire ? Questionna Ophélie. Que faire pour la trouver avant qu’elle ne fasse plus de morts ?

\- Je l’ignore. Vous pouvez aller fouiller du côté de Helheim, peut être trouverez quelque chose d’utile. S’il y a bien un endroit où on peut dissimuler quelque chose, c’est les alentours de ce maudit pensionnat.

\- Helheim … fit la jeune femme. Entendu.

\- Je vais faire tout mon possible pour trouver d’autres informations, promit Gérald. Si Dieu est mort, alors ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant que ses anciens disciples effacent toute trace de leur existence et aillent se cacher le plus loin possible des yeux du Seigneur Farouk.

\- Alors nous pouvons compter sur votre aide ?

\- Le peu d’aide que le déchu que je suis peut vous apporter, absolument. Mais j’ai besoin qu’en échange, vous me fassiez une promesse. Un promesse pour un père désespéré d’avoir vu sa propre fille perdre son humanité.

\- Quelle promesse ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question d’Ophélie. Cette dernière sentait l’angoisse monter en elle, tandis qu’elle voyait les yeux du Chroniqueur s’embuer de larmes.

\- Si vous venez à faire Ivana prisonnière, dit-il d’un ton hésitant, par pitié, ne la faites pas mutiler. Tuez la. Ce sera une preuve de miséricorde.

\- Je ne pourrais pas désobéir à Farouk, répondit l’animiste. Mais je ferais mon possible pour qu’elle ne subisse pas le même sort que sa mère.

\- Merci. Je n’ai malheureusement plus rien à vous apprendre. Tout ce qu’il me reste à faire, c’est vous souhaiter bonne chance.

Ophélie remercia Gérald, puis elle et Renard quittèrent le bar désert et se remirent en route vers la gare par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Les mains dans les poches et les yeux dans le vague, la jeune femme repassa inlassablement dans sa tête la conversation perturbante qu’elle venait d’avoir. Elle n’avait qu’une très maigre piste, pas encore assez pour réellement avancer dans ses recherches, mais elle avait pourtant l’impression d’en avoir beaucoup apprit. Peut être qu’en comprenant le passé et les motivations de sa cible, elle pourrait espérer prévoir ses actions. Et l’appui d’un leader Chroniqueur n’était pas à négliger.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher lorsqu’ils parvinrent à la gare. Ophélie tira de sa poche intérieure la clé de Thorn, qu’il lui avait prêté pour lui épargner deux longs voyages en train, et passa avec Renard la porte qui portait la mention « intendance ». Tous deux ressortirent, justement, dans le hall d’entrée de l’intendance, surprenant par la même occasion quelques personnes qui venaient d’entrer. Indécise, la jeune femme considéra la clé puis décida que le mieux serait encore de la remettre au secrétaire de Thorn, qu’il puisse la lui rendre dans les plus brefs délais.

Cependant lorsqu’elle s’approcha du bureau du dit secrétaire, ce dernier -dont c’était à priori le premier jour- bondit aussitôt de son siège.

\- Vous êtes Mme Ophélie ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Hum, oui c’est bien moi, répondit l’intéressée, circonspecte. Je ramène …

\- M Thorn m’a dit de le prévenir immédiatement si je vous voyais. Il a à s’entretenir avec vous d’une affaire urgente. Veuillez attendre ici un instant.

Il fila en direction du bureau de Thorn. Les quelques nobles dans la salle d’attente qui avaient entendu l’échange protestèrent bruyamment, mais le secrétaire n’y prêta aucune attention. Moins d’une minute plus tard, il revenait accompagné du maître des lieux, qui entraîna Ophélie loin des oreilles indiscrète avant même de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Euh … Votre clé ? Fit Ophélie en la lui tendant.

\- Merci, alors qu’est ce que vous avez trouvé ? Répondit précipitamment Thorn.

\- J’ai eu la chance de trouver le père d’Ivana aux funérailles. Un homme honnête. Il m’a raconté beaucoup de choses intéressantes, mais cela fait trop longtemps qu’il n’a pas été en contact avec sa fille. Il a dit de fouiner du côte de Helheim, mais je n’ai pas trop d’espoir …

Thorn s’immobilisa.

\- Helheim … répéta-t-il. Ça c’est une coïncidence qui est un peu trop grosse pour en être une …

\- Quoi, qu’est ce qu’il se passe avec Helheim ? Demanda l’animiste, alarmée.

\- Hum … Vous vous souvenez hier quand Archibald disait avoir apprit quelque chose d’utile en ruinant ma soirée de travail ?

\- C’est une question un peu idiote à me poser ça, « vous vous souvenez ». Évidemment que je me souviens. Alors ?

\- J’ai eu tort de le renvoyer. Il avait raison, il a récupéré une information importante. Le Comte Aloïs graissait la patte aux directeurs de Helheim, et un jour sa fille a assisté à un de leurs dîners privés. L’un d’entre eux … A insisté pour qu’on lui laisse le temps de prier Dieu avant de manger.

Ophélie était trop stupéfaite pour parler, aussi son « oh » fut-il muet. Pour sûr, c’était une information importante auprès de laquelle ils avaient faillit passer à côté. C’était terrible à quel point Archibald arrivait toujours à se rendre indispensable à leurs investigations par le plus grand des hasards. Et en effet, la coïncidence était trop grosse pour avoir l’air d’en être une.

\- Helheim, hein, souffla-t-elle. C’est un coin agréable ?

\- Un enfer de froid invivable et de neige perpétuelle en plein milieu du territoire des Bêtes, résuma Thorn. Absolument horrible.

\- Dommage, parce qu’une petite visite a l’air de s’imposer.


	26. La Chasseresse

Une paire de bottes neuves aux pieds, son écharpe autour du cou et une valise à ses pieds, Ophélie se dit que tout de même, on pourrait avoir l’amabilité de la payer pour le travail qu’elle fournissait. Qu’on lui retire tous ses fichus privilèges et qu’on lui verse un honnête salaire.

L’une des mille-et-une particularités de Helheim qu’elle avait découverte dans les dernières heures, était que ni la ville, ni le pensionnat éponyme n’étaient desservis par la moindre rose des vents. C’était en partie ce qui en faisait un endroit aussi isolé, et c’était aussi ce qui rendait si compliqué le processus de s’y rendre. Pour n’importe quelle autre ville importante, Thorn n’aurait eut qu’à utiliser son passe-partout et c’eut été plié. Mais dans le cas de Helheim, il fallait en revenir à la bonne vieille méthode de prendre un train.

Le problème, c’était qu’après trois-quart d’heure d’attente sur un quai glacé et parfaitement désert, on se rendait bien compte qu’un détail important manquait. A savoir, le train.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le nez enfouis dans trois épaisseurs d’écharpe, Ophélie tapait du talon à un rythme régulier. Le son rebondissait contre le mur de la gare, un peu plus loin, formant un écho irréel dans le silence de la nuit de midi. Renard, qui se tenait près d’elle, lui avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois d’arrêter car le bruit le rendait nerveux, mais à chaque fois qu’elle cessait d’y faire attention, elle recommençait machinalement.

\- Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? Demanda le valet au bout d’un moment.

\- Je réfléchis, répondit-elle d’un ton absent.

\- A quoi ?

\- A qui peuvent bien être les pensionnaires de ce mystérieux Helheim.

La seule chose qu’elle savait concrètement de cet endroit, c’était qu’on y envoyait les enfants problématiques. Une façon légale de s’en débarrasser. C’était là qu’était le Chevalier. Mais qu’entendait-on par « problématiques » ? Étaient-ils tous des criminels, ou y en avait-il qui avaient simplement déçu leur famille ? Impossible d’avoir une réponse claire à ce sujet. Même Thorn avouait qu’il ne recevait que peu d’informations sur cet endroit. Il y avait même un Mirage très fortuné qui avait payé le prix fort pour qu’il n’en reçoive plus du tout.

La perspective de croiser de nouveau le Chevalier était terrifiante en elle-même. Ophélie peinait encore à le chasser de ses cauchemars. Mais l’idée qu’il puisse y en avoir d’autres comme lui ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

La porte de la gare claqua lourdement, et Ophélie se tourna vivement pour apercevoir Thorn qui s’approchait d’un pas vif. Il avait l’air excédé.

\- Aucun train avant trois jours ! s’exclama-t-il. Trop de neige! Quelle excuse stupide ! « Trop de neige », on est au Pôle, la neige c’est un phénomène à prévoir quand on construit des voies de chemin de fer !

\- Aïe … fit Ophélie. Aucun moyen de nous faire passer ?

\- Ils n’avaient vraiment pas envie, mais j’ai réussi à les faire avouer qu’ils avaient un camion pour nous faire passer par la forêt, répondit Thorn. Ils ont encore besoin de l’aval du garde-chasse pour ce qui est des Bêtes, et nous pourrons partir.

\- Bon, je suppose que c’est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Je me demande tout de même s’ils ne font pas exprès pour me faire fuir. Et je n’aime pas ça.

\- Comme si qui que ce soit pouvait vous empêcher d’aller où il vous semble.

La remarque d’Ophélie eut au moins le mérite d’amuser assez Thorn pour qu’il cesse d’avoir l’air en colère. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, et vint se poster près de la jeune femme et du valet, un œil sur la gare.

\- J’espère tout de même que les gens du pensionnat se montreront plus coopératifs, dit-il. Parce que j’ai peur qu’il ne soit très facile de nous coincer là bas.

\- Vous savez que vous avez le don de me faire peur aux moments où j’en ai le moins besoin ? Intervint Ophélie.

\- Pardon, je réfléchissais à voix haute.

\- Si c’est pour me ficher la frousse, je vous inviterais à réfléchir à voix basse.

\- Je m’y emploierai.

Le silence revint, et tous trois se contentèrent d’attendre que quelque chose se passe. Au bout d’une bonne dizaine de minutes, la porte de la gare s’ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer sur le quai trois hommes à l’air empressé. Deux d’entre eux devaient être des employés de la gare, et le troisième avec son col en fourrure était probablement le garde chasse. Ils vinrent aussitôt à la rencontre de Thorn.

\- Alors ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- M l’Intendant, nous ne vous attendions pas … fit celui qui devait être le garde chasse.

\- Alors ? Coupa Thorn, insistant.

\- La voix est libre pour le moment, Monsieur.

\- Bien, alors où est le camion ?

\- C’est que … aucun chauffeur n’est libre M l’Intendant, intervint un employé de la gare.

\- Est ce que l’un d’entre vous sait conduire ?

\- Hum … Oui, nous savons tous les deux conduire mais …

\- Et puisque aucun train ne circulera pendant les trois prochains jours, vous n’avez aucun travail à la gare.

\- C’est exact …

\- Vous allez avoir beaucoup de temps libre.

\- M l’Intendant qu’est ce que …

\- Combien est payé un chauffeur de camion par heure ?

\- Vous êtes en train de nous demander de vous conduire au pensionnat ?

\- Je suis en train de vous offrir de vous payer le salaire standard pour nous conduire tous les trois au pensionnat.

\- Je crois que c’est dix couronnes par heure, monsieur.

\- Perdu, c’est sept. Alors, ce camion ?

Les deux employés restèrent sans voix pendant un instant, puis s’écartèrent et se mirent à débattre très vite en chuchotant. Thorn croisa ostensiblement les bras, et ils lui jetèrent tous deux un regard apeuré avant que l’un d’eux déclare :

\- Entendu. Suivez-nous, je vous prie.

Ophélie leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire moqueur, geste que son époux ne manqua pas. Il lui offrit son bras en même temps qu’un regard interrogateur.

\- Vous en faites trop, soupira-t-elle. Vous n’avez pas besoin de les terroriser comme ça.

\- Je ne terrorise personne, corrigea Thorn, j’applique une pression poussant à un travail plus efficace.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Monsieur, lança Renard, ce que vous venez de dire sonnait exactement comme le jargon de patron pour dire « terroriser les gens pour obtenir ce qu’on veut ».

\- J’avoue que c’est exactement ce que c’est. Il faut vraiment que je prenne des vacances, je deviens aigri.

Ils emboîtèrent le pas aux deux nouveaux chauffeurs, qui semblaient totalement décontenancés par l’échange qu’ils venaient d’entendre, mais aussi trop effrayés pour poser la moindre question. Ils les conduisirent à travers la petite gare, puis un peu à l’écart du bâtiment vers un grand hangar. Le garde chasse les aida à ouvrir la porte, et à retirer la bâche d’un petit camion de transport de marchandises avant de les laisser.

Il s’avéra que malgré le fait qu’ils sachent conduire, les deux chauffeurs amateurs n’y connaissaient pas grand-chose en véhicules motorisés. Ils tentèrent plusieurs fois sans succès de démarrer le camion, avant que Renard ne soupire, pose les valises et aille leur prêter main forte.

\- Une de mes meilleures amies est mécano, lança-t-il aux deux hommes surpris de le voir les rejoindre. Elle m’a montré deux ou trois trucs. Avec sa méthode, on peut soit disant démarrer n’importe quoi même par moins cinquante !

Gaëlle n’étant pas du genre à mentir pour se faire mousser, en s’y mettant à trois ils parvinrent effectivement à mettre le moteur en route malgré le froid. Ophélie et Thorn attendirent encore un petit moment qu’ils sortent le véhicule du hangar, avant de monter à l’arrière à la suite de Renard. L’intérieur était bruyant, sombre et inconfortable, mais il faudrait s’en contenter. Tous trois prirent place sur l’un des bancs sommaires qui étaient aménagés contre les bords, et attendirent patiemment que le véhicule se mette en route.

Le trajet fut long, désagréable, et accompagné d’un silence pesant que seul le moteur venait compromettre. Tout ce qui séparait les passagers à l’arrière de l’habitacle conducteur était une planche en bois qui montait à la moitié des sièges, laissant filtrer un peu de lumière depuis le pare-brise. Cela faisait également que les deux hommes à l’avant pouvaient se retourner pour voir ceux qu’ils conduisaient, et vice-versa. Les coups d’œil à la dérobée devinrent donc rapidement un petit jeu très agaçant auquel tout le monde participa plus ou moins malgré lui.

Thorn avait tiré sa montre de sa poche et en faisait claquer le couvercle, même si le bruit ne pouvait pas couvrir celui du moteur. Ophélie s’était attaquée à la couture du pouce de son gant droit, et ne cessait de bouger les jambes. Renard regardait dans le vide, plus habitué que les deux autres aux longues attentes sans rien pour se distraire. Le trajet, aux dires des deux conducteurs, devrait durer plus de deux heures, avec la neige et la mauvaise visibilité. Au bout d’un moment, Ophélie s’appuya contre la haute silhouette de Thorn et ferma les yeux, tâchant de laisser le bruit sourd du moteur la bercer.

Elle était agenouillée sur un sol dur et froid, sous une nuit claire et pleine d’étoiles. Elle était aussi nue, mais tout cela était parfaitement normal. En face d’elle se dressait un grand miroir brillant, qui ne reflétait qu’elle. Lentement, elle se leva et s’en approcha. A chaque pas qu’elle faisait, son reflet changeait légèrement, se précisait. Elle devint peu à peu plus maigre, perdit les rondeurs de son visage de jeune fille, ses cheveux s’allongèrent, ses yeux se durcirent. Puis vint un moment où sur ses avant-bras nus apparurent des traces brillantes. Elle hésita, puis avança d’un pas. Les traces se précisèrent, couvrant tous ses avant-bras. Puis, à chaque nouveau pas en avant, la lumière diminua jusqu’à révéler, au moment où elle arriva assez près du miroir pour le toucher si elle tendait le bras, des tatouages complexes aux motifs impossibles à discerner. Stupéfaite, elle leva les bras devant elle. Ces tatouages n’apparaissaient pas sur sa peau. En revanche, dans le miroir ils étaient parfaitement visibles. Si seulement elle arrivait à comprendre ces motifs …

Un choc.

Ophélie se réveilla en sursaut et, sa confusion passée, comprit que le choc ressenti était l’arrêt du camion. Thorn, contre qui elle s’était endormie, s’était redressé et regardait fixement en direction des conducteurs. Ces derniers semblaient figés sur place.

\- Merde … murmura l’un d’eux. Merde, merde, merde …

Instinctivement, la jeune femme se leva, bientôt imitée par son mari et par Renard. Tous trois s’approchèrent de l’avant du véhicule et regardèrent avec inquiétude par le pare-brise.

Merde en effet.

A moins d’une centaine de mètres sur la piste forestière sur laquelle ils étaient engagés, venait d’apparaître un gigantesque sanglier. Immobile, l’animal semblait les observer de loin. A lui seul, il devait être à moitié aussi grand que le camion, et une paire de gigantesques défenses sortait de sa mâchoire inférieure. Même si elle eut été de taille normale, cette créature aurait été terrifiante. Alors à la taille des Bêtes du Pôle, la regarder c’était regarder la mort en face.

Les cinq humains pétrifiés dans le camion regardèrent sans bouger le sanglier faire quelques pas lents dans leur direction. Thorn porta instinctivement la main à la crosse de son arme, mais un si petit calibre ne parviendrait certainement même pas à percer le cuir de la Bête. Il passa son autre bras autour des épaules d’Ophélie dans un espoir dérisoire de pouvoir lui servir de bouclier. La jeune femme, elle, était totalement paralysée par la peur. Dans un mécanisme de défense ultime, elle sentit ses Griffes s’activer, prêtes à servir en cas désespéré. Mais même en déchaînant toute sa puissance, jamais elle n’arriverait à faire quoi que ce soit contre un tel monstre. Elle se pressa contre Thorn dans une recherche désespérée d’une présence rassurante mais c’était peine perdue.

Puis le sanglier commença à trotter de plus en plus vite en direction du camion et tous ses occupants virent -avec plus ou moins de précision- leur vie défiler devant leurs yeux. Ophélie ferma les paupières de toutes ses forces et se crispa, attendant le choc, le bruit et la douleur.

Il n’y eut cependant aucun choc ni aucune douleur. Un bruit il y eut pourtant. Le bruit d’un coup de fusil non loin de là. Suivit d’un mugissement de douleur de la part du sanglier. Rouvrant les yeux, l’animiste se pencha fébrilement vers le pare-brise pour voir ce qu’il se passait.

La Bête avait cessé de s’intéresser à eux. A la place, elle fixait un point indéfini dans la forêt, grattant le sol de son pied fendu. Il fallut plusieurs instants à Ophélie pour repérer ce que la créature semblait elle même chercher. Perchée sur une haute branche, dans la pénombre, une silhouette armée d’un fusil de chasse mettait le sanglier en joue. Un nouveau coup de feu retentit, et l’animal poussa un grand cri de douleur avant de se mettre à charger l’arbre où se trouvait le tireur. Mais ce dernier bondit au dernier moment et s’accrocha à une autre branche sur laquelle il monta prestement pendant que le sanglier était encore sonné par l’impact.

Il mit la Bête en joue une nouvelle fois, puis vint le troisième et dernier coup de feu. Cette fois il n’y eut pas de hurlement, seulement un bruit sourd lorsque le corps sans vie du sanglier tomba au sol.

Le flot du temps parut se suspendre un instant après la chute du monstre. Ophélie n’entendait presque plus le moteur ralenti du camion à travers les battements frénétiques de son cœur, son corps tout entier encore crispé alors que les dernières vagues de panique laissaient place à la réalisation que le danger était passé. Puis tout reprit à une vitesse hallucinante.

En un seconde, Thorn était hors du camion. L’un des conducteurs, moins pétrifié que son collègue, le suivit avec empressement. Il fallut quelque instants à Ophélie pour reprendre ses esprits, mais dès que ce fut fait elle se rua instinctivement à leur suite, Renard à ses trousses.

Le calme glacé de la forêt eut le don de rendre à l’animiste les capacités intellectuelles que la peur lui avait enlevé, et elle s’approcha de Thorn aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Là, elle put voir le tireur descendre souplement de l’arbre où il était perché et se pencher sur le sanglier avant de venir à leur rencontre. Dans la pénombre, il était difficile de distinguer les traits de son visage, mais on devinait des cheveux courts, une haute stature et un gros manteau en fourrure.

\- Putain mais qu’est ce que vous foutez là ?

Oh. Il allait falloir reconsidérer les théories sur l’apparence du tireur compte tenu de sa voix. Cette voix, c’était la voix d’une jeune fille. Une jeune fille durcie au vent du nord avec un accent curieusement familier.

\- Qui vous a dit que vous aviez le droit de passer par là, que je lui colle mon poing dans la tronche ?! s’exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

\- Le garde-chasse avait dit qu’il n’y aurait pas de Bêtes, répondit froidement Thorn.

\- Bah le garde-chasse vous a menti ! Putain de merde, envoyer des gens en camion, sans escorte, alors que je l’ai prévenu hier encore qu’une harde avait été séparée ! On appelle ça une tentative de meurtre !

Elle arriva finalement à leur niveau, et Ophélie put finalement distinguer précisément son apparence. Elle dépassait l’animiste d’une bonne tête et demi, et laissait deviner un physique athlétique sous l’épais manteau de fourrure brune qu’elle portait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tondus, certainement pour ne pas la gêner, et ses yeux bleus comme la glace brillaient au milieu de sa figure marquée par la colère. Ses traits durs rappelaient les portraits de Dragons qu’Ophélie avait un jour vu parmi les croquis d’un vieux voyageur animiste. Trois balafres verticales barraient sa joue gauche. Elle avait sanglé son fusil dans son dos, et un grand couteau dans un étui de cuir était attaché à la jambe de son pantalon.

Et avec tout cela, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans.

La chasseresse dû capter le regard inquiet d’Ophélie, car elle se calma quelque peu. Elle s’essuya la bouche du revers de la main, puis reprit, d’un ton plus posé :

\- Ça va, rien de cassé ?

\- Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, souffla le conducteur. Merci infiniment.

\- Y’a pas de quoi. Mais je vais quand même devoir m’expliquer avec le garde-chasse, un coup de salop pareil ça peut pas être un accident.

\- Il faudra attendre que moi je me sois expliqué avec lui, gronda Thorn.

\- Vous êtes qui d’ailleurs ? Interrogea l’adolescente. Parce que c’est pas des fringues pour une ballade en forêt que vous avez.

\- Nous nous rendons à Helheim, répondit-il sèchement.

\- Bah oui, où d’autre ? Ricana la chasseresse. Y’a que dalle par ici. M’enfin, gardez vos secrets pour ce que j’en ai à foutre. La ville ou le pensionnat ?

\- Le pensionnat.

\- Alors c’est votre jour de chance, j’y rentrais justement ! Vous me faites une petite place ? Vous aurez plus à vous soucier des Bêtes.

\- Vous n’avez pas de chiens ? s’étonna Thorn.

\- Pensez vous, ça me rendrait trop service, fit-elle entre ses dents. Je crois toujours que ces connards espèrent secrètement qu’une Bête me tue un jour. C’est exactement pour ça que je rate jamais mon coup.

Trop heureux d’avoir quelqu’un pour les escorter, les deux conducteurs invitèrent gracieusement la jeune fille à monter à l’arrière avec les passagers. Ophélie n’était elle-même pas mécontente d’avoir un chasseur de talent à bord, malgré l’étrangeté de celle ci. L’animiste retourna donc au camion avec Renard. Thorn cependant s’approcha du sanglier pour l’examiner rapidement. L’adolescente le héla :

\- Touchez pas à ça, vous allez puer la mort !

Il fit signe qu’il avait comprit, et fit prudemment le tour de la créature, cherchant quelque chose d’inconnu. Puis il rejoignit les autres, l’air soucieux.

\- C’était un joli coup, dit-il.

\- La pratique, répondit modestement la chasseresse.

Elle monta à leur suite dans le véhicule et s’assit en face des trois passagers, le fusil sur les genoux et l’air lasse. Cela faisait visiblement un long moment qu’elle traquait ce sanglier. Les conducteurs jetèrent un coup d’œil à l’arrière pour vérifier que tout était en ordre, puis celui qui était assis derrière le volant remit le camion en route.

\- Vous n’avez pas dit qui vous étiez, remarqua Ophélie après un moment de silence.

\- Vous non plus, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire insolent.

\- Ophélie, enquêtrice à la cour. Renold, mon assistant. Et L’Intendant Thorn.

Le visage de l’adolescente s’éclaira d’un large sourire.

\- Oh, fit-elle. Alors comme ça l’inspection que les cravates bleues repoussent depuis tout ce temps est enfin arrivée ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, grommela Thorn.

\- C’est toute une prophétie qui se réalise !

Son hilarité la rendait aussitôt attachante. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle rappelait à Ophélie Gaëlle et ses collègues mécaniciens, à l’époque où elle se faisait encore passer pour un valet. Rustres, mais amicaux. L’adolescente lui tendit alors une main cordiale.

\- Pénélope, pensionnaire à Helheim, dit-elle. Mais vous pouvez m’appeler Penny.

Outre le souvenir distant d’une conversation qu’elle avait eut avec Berenilde, le nom de Penny ne disait pas grand-chose à l’animiste, qui serra honnêtement la main de la chasseresse. Cependant, Thorn avait réagit à ce nom comme à une gifle. Il s’était redressé en un sursaut, livide et tendu comme un arc. Il posa sur l’adolescente un regard décontenancé. Cette dernière le regarda d’un air suspicieux, un sourcil levé.

\- Un problème, m’sieur l’Intendant ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Penny comme … Non, c’est impossible, cette Penny là est morte, souffla Thorn en secouant la tête.

\- Ouais, vous devez parler d’une autre Penny, confirma l’intéressée. Parce que moi je suis bien vivante, et j’ai jamais mis les pieds à la Citacielle donc …

\- Oui, un homonyme, rien de plus.

Ophélie trouvait que Thorn mentait horriblement mal. Il ne croyait pas un seul instant avoir affaire à un homonyme, et tout portait à croire que cette jeune fille ne lui était pas inconnue. Son regard passa de son mari à Penny et inversement plusieurs fois, essayant désespérément de se rappeler la fois où Berenilde lui avait mentionné un tel nom. Voilà qui était le réel inconvénient de n’avoir débloqué sa mémoire absolue que plus tard : tout ses souvenirs d’avant paraissaient tous les jours un peu plus flous.

\- Helheim fait chasser ses pensionnaires ? Reprit Thorn, désireux de changer de sujet. Ça m’a l’air très risqué. Et très illégal.

\- Oh vous savez la loi, on peut pas dire qu’ils en aient vraiment quelque chose à foutre, ricana Penny. Et la sécurité des pensionnaires, c’est la même. Quand je disais qu’on attendait que vous passiez jeter un coup d’œil depuis longtemps, je plaisantais pas.

\- A ce point là ?

\- Si je devais vous raconter tout ce qu’il se passe de louche au pensionnat, on y serait encore l’été prochain.

\- Je n’ai effectivement pas autant de temps. En revanche, j’ai plus d’une heure devant moi. Alors contentez vous de la version abrégée.

Penny esquissa un sourire amusé, puis entreprit, en termes crus et sans détours, de dresser un portrait rapide de l’endroit où elle vivait depuis ce qui semblait être toute sa vie. Et à chacune de ses phrases, Ophélie sentait sa confiance en le bon déroulement de la mission décroître un peu plus. Gérald avait dit que si on voulait cacher quelque chose, il fallait le faire près de Helheim. Maintenant elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

Le pensionnat Helheim, malgré tout ce que les directeurs pourraient dire et les termes techniques employés dans les rapports, était une prison. Les pensionnaires n’avaient droit à aucun effet personnel, ne pouvaient bien évidemment pas sortir, et les adultes chargés de les surveiller étaient tous armés. « Les cravates bleues », comme Penny et ses camarades les appelaient, n’hésitaient pas à recourir à la violence pour obtenir ce qu’ils voulaient. Les abus et la contrebande étaient monnaie courante.

L’école qui était rattachée au pensionnat était peuplée de professeurs cruels, et celui qui les dirigeait, un dénommé Professeur Mérault, imposait à tout le monde sa religion sortie de nulle part. Avec toutes les punitions corporelles qui allaient avec.

Mais le pire, selon Penny, c’était les pensionnaires eux mêmes. Un concentré de tout ce qu’il y avait de pire dans la noblesse polaire, victimes de toutes sortes de violences et livrés à eux mêmes sans supervision. Les bagarres dans les couloirs n’étaient largement pas aussi meurtrières que certaines poussées de harcèlement qui en avait poussé plus d’un au suicide. La compétition était partout, on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, il fallait constamment regarder par dessus son épaule.

La Citacielle, une prison et une école tout à la fois. Ophélie croyait bien que c’était le cocktail parfait pour composer l’endroit le plus horrible de l’univers. Et elle allait devoir en fouiller le moindre secret sordide pour retrouver Ivana.

\- Joie, grommela-t-elle une fois que Penny eut terminé.

\- Vous savez, dit Thorn à l’adresse de l’adolescente, il y a des situations où la révolution est une option on ne peut plus valide.

\- Essayez un peu de fédérer la bande de barbares que nous sommes, soupira Penny. Les cravates bleues l’ont bien comprit. C’est tellement facile de nous monter les uns contre les autres. J’avoue qu’il y a des groupes aux côtés desquels je ne serais pas jouasse de me battre, même contre un ennemi commun. Demandez à des sangs-mêlés de travailler avec des mutilés, et vous verrez comment ils réagiront.

\- Je vois, fit-il. Et nous arrivons au beau milieu de tout ça pour mettre le feu aux poudres.

\- J’espère que vous n’avez pas peur des coups dans le dos.

\- Je suis un bâtard des Dragons né et élevé à la Citacielle. Je crois que tout ça va beaucoup me rappeler ma scolarité.

\- Et moi qui espérais ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans une école, soupira Ophélie. Y a-t-il une seule chose que cette arche compte m’épargner ?

Penny éclata d’un rire sonore qui vint faire baisser quelque peu la tension qui s’était installée.

\- Vous êtes les adultes les plus sympathiques que j’ai vu depuis longtemps, dit-elle. Je suis pas sûre de ce que vous venez faire ici, mais j’ai pas envie de rater ça.

Ils furent interrompus par les conducteurs, qui les hélèrent depuis l’avant du camion. Ils étaient presque arrivés à destination. A travers le pare-brise se dessinait la haute silhouette d’une forteresse noire qui, malgré la nuit ambiante, semblait jeter une ombre sur tout ce qui l’entourait. Ophélie déglutit avec peine. Il n’était plus possible de faire demi tour à présent. Il n’y avait plus qu’un seul endroit où aller, et c’était directement dans la gueule du loup.


	27. Le Pensionnat

Le camion s’arrêta au pied de la gigantesque bâtisse noire qu’était le pensionnat Helheim, et plusieurs personnes armées accoururent aussitôt pour voir ce qu’il se passait. Bien entendu, ils n’attendaient personne. Penny descendit la première, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, et alla à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants. Avant de la suivre, Thorn prit Ophélie à part un instant.

\- Bon, dit-il. Nous allons vraisemblablement faire face à des gens qui n’ont aucune envie de nous voir fouiller dans leurs affaires. Je sais pouvoir me débrouiller en duel de courtoisie sarcastique, mais vous, est ce que ça va aller ?

\- Je vais tâcher de ne pas me faire remarquer, l’assura l’animiste.

\- Tant mieux, fit son mari en hochant machinalement la tête. Je suis presque certain que Penny est un Dragon.

Ophélie ouvrit la bouche, interloquée. Elle avait fait quelques théories plus ou moins réalistes sur le lien potentiel entre la jeune pensionnaire et lui, mais ça elle ne s’y attendait pas. Elle s’apprêtait à demander plus d’explications quand il la coupa.

\- Plus tard, souffla-t-il. Maintenant il faut y aller. Ayez l’air inoffensive.

Cette instruction là, au moins, n’était pas difficile à suivre pour elle, surtout quand elle était entourée de gens aussi grands et à l’air aussi dangereux. Elle descendit du camion à la suite de Thorn, et s’approcha sans rien dire de l’endroit où un employé de Helheim était en train d’invectiver une Penny pas du tout impressionnée.

\- Qu’est ce que c’est que ces conneries ?! s’exclama-t-il. D’où tu rentres en camion toi ?! T’étais pas sensée être à la chasse ?!

\- Eh, on se détend ! Répondit l’adolescente. J’ai fini le boulot. La femelle et les petits ont fuit vers le sud, et j’ai descendu les trois gros mâles. Je vous refile les localisations dès qu’on est remontés. Et je vous ai ramené une super surprise, vous allez adorer ! L’Intendant est venu nous rendre visite !

Le gardien, qui n’avait pas encore remarqué la présence des autres passagers du véhicule, fit un véritable bond en arrière lorsqu’il leva les yeux vers la haute silhouette de Thorn, qui s’était approché nonchalamment, la montre à la main. Le regard paniqué de l’homme de Helheim passa rapidement de l’Intendant, qui avait reprit son masque d’indifférence habituel, à Ophélie, qui lui adressa un signe de tête poli, à Renard, qui les rejoignait, à Penny, qui s’efforçait de contenir son sourire, jusqu’à revenir à son point de départ.

\- M l’Intendant, balbutia-t-il. Nous ne vous attendions pas.

\- C’est normal, répondit Thorn. Je n’ai pas prévenu vos supérieurs de mon arrivée.

\- Ah … Ah bon ?

\- J’étais pressé par le temps. Pourriez vous nous faire monter ?

\- O-oui monsieur, tout de suite monsieur.

Il paniqua un instant, indécis de la chose à faire pour montrer sa compétence, puis se tourna vers le reste de son équipe.

\- Les gars, conduisez les à l’intérieur. Penny, change toi en vitesse et monte avec eux. Et pose nous les localisations de ces trois sangliers, c’est trois mois de repas et plus de cuir qu’il ne nous en faut, il faut absolument qu’on les récupère.

\- Et combien je touche là dessus moi ? Protesta Penny.

\- Fais pas la gamine et obéis.

\- Je veux une place à la table d’honneur.

\- La table d’honneur elle est pour les bons élèves uniquement.

\- J’ai chassé trois mois de repas en deux jours de traque, seule avec un fusil. C’est pas assez bien pour la table d’honneur ?

\- Trois sangliers comme celui qu’on a vu tout à l’heure ? s’exclama Renard, soufflé. En deux jours ? A elle toute seule ?! M Thorn, est ce que c’est aussi énorme que je pense ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu’un Dragon aurait fait mieux, confirma Thorn.

Penny désigna les deux hommes du pouce et planta ses yeux dans ceux du gardien, le défiant silencieusement de lui dire non. L’intéressé grimaça, dans une position délicate, puis fit un compromis :

\- Écoutes, on en discutera une fois en haut d’accord ? On ne devrait pas faire attendre nos invités. Vas te changer.

L’adolescente soupira ostensiblement, croisa le regard d’Ophélie pour la prendre à témoin de l’injustice qu’elle subissait, puis tendit son fusil à l’un des gardiens et partit au pas de course vers un petit bâtiment accolé à la muraille de la forteresse. Cette dernière, conçue pour résister aux intempéries et aux attaques des Bêtes, les surplombait d’au moins trente mètres. Cette vue faisait froid dans le dos.

Le gardien qui semblait être le chef invita ensuite les nouveaux arrivants à le suivre en direction de ce même bâtiment. Thorn paya rapidement les chauffeurs, qui semblaient fortement anxieux de repartir sans la jeune chasseresse, puis rejoignit rapidement Ophélie.

\- J’ai déjà horreur de cet endroit, murmura-t-elle lorsqu’il fut assez près pour l’entendre.

\- Tant qu’ils continueront à avoir sainement peur de nous tout se passera bien, la rassura Thorn. Mais oui, cet endroit est détestable.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à destination, ils découvrirent une petite salle dans laquelle était entreposé du matériel, un petit vestiaire et une ouverture conduisant à l’intérieur de la muraille. Peu après leur arrivée, Penny sortit du vestiaire, manteau, pantalon et chemise sous le bras. A la place, elle avait revêtu ce qui semblait être un uniforme scolaire : veste cintrée, jupe plissée, cravate, le tout dans un rouge orangé vif qui contrastait fortement avec tout ce qui l’entourait, ainsi que, il fallait le reconnaître, la jeune fille en elle même. Elle avait l’air trop grande et trop sauvage pour une tenue pareille.

Une fois que l’adolescente les eut rejoints, les gardiens conduisirent les nouveaux arrivants à l’intérieur de la muraille, jusqu’à un large monte-charge auquel Ophélie n’avait aucune envie d’accorder sa confiance. Elle monta cependant, et lorsque le chef des gardiens actionna le grand levier accroché à la plateforme, cette dernière commença à s’élever en émettant des grincements inquiétants. Il leur fallut plus d’une minute à arriver jusqu’en haut, et lorsque l’animiste descendit avec soulagement de cette machine de la mort, elle put finalement découvrir l’intérieur du pensionnat.

De là où elle était, sur le côté intérieur de la muraille, elle surplombait de plusieurs mètres une large cour au sol verglacé, où plusieurs dizaines de pensionnaires en uniforme rouge vaquaient à leurs occupations. Certains étaient assis sous des abris appuyés contre les murs et lisaient, d’autres traversaient la place d’un air empressé, d’autres encore se regroupaient au milieu pour discuter entre eux. Au beau milieu de ces jeunes gens patrouillaient des gardiens, à l’uniforme sombre et la cravate bleu vif, une matraque à la ceinture.

Sur les côtés, on pouvait distinguer quatre bâtiments distincts. Le plus grand devait accueillir les dortoirs des pensionnaires. Celui d’en face était probablement l’école, tandis que l’un des deux autres devait être celui de la direction. Tous étaient faits de la même pierre noire que les murailles, donnant à l’endroit une aura lugubre.

Penny fut la première à quitter le groupe. Elle adressa à Thorn, Ophélie et Renard un signe de tête respectueux avant de descendre rapidement un escalier raide en direction de la cour, où elle attira quelques regards inquisiteurs. Elle se dirigea vers le plus grand bâtiment, avant de disparaître à la vue d’Ophélie.

\- Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, fit le chef de leur groupe de gardiens. Nous allons vous conduire chez le directeur adjoint, vous pourrez discuter avec lui et il pourra vous assurer que tout va pour le mieux.

\- Peut être n’est-il pas nécessaire de nous y rendre tous les deux, intervint Ophélie à l’intention de Thorn. Allez y, moi et Renold allons faire le tour des lieux. Voir de quoi il retourne.

\- Hum, Madame-… tenta le gardien.

\- Entendu, le coupa Thorn. Rendez-vous à cet escalier dans une heure. Faites attention à vous.

\- Toujours, promit la jeune femme.

Ils descendirent tous l’escalier ensemble puis se séparèrent. Thorn et le leader partirent en direction du bâtiment de la direction, les autres gardiens se dispersèrent, et Ophélie et Renard restèrent là le temps de décider où aller. Cependant leur présence ne passa pas inaperçue, et plusieurs petits groupes de pensionnaires s’approchèrent plus ou moins discrètement pour les dévisager. Ophélie sentit immédiatement de vieilles angoisses lui tordre les entrailles. Elle les refoula du mieux qu’elle pouvait et adressa un sourire affable dans la direction générale des curieux avant d’entraîner le valet à sa suite. Le plus important, c’était de donner l’impression qu’ils savaient exactement ce qu’ils faisaient.

Tous deux traversèrent la cour, suivis par des dizaines d’yeux méfiants. Renard prit soin de se placer en position de garde-du-corps, de manière à dissuader tout gêneur potentiel de s’approcher de sa patronne. L’animiste passa devant l’école, qui devait être déserte à cette heure de la journée, et se dirigea un peu au hasard vers le dernier des quatre bâtiments. Ce dernier était ouvert, et des pensionnaires y entraient et en sortaient à intervalles réguliers.

Lorsqu’elle poussa la porte, elle se trouva dans un vaste hall d’entrée éclairé par des lampes régulièrement attachées aux murs. Face à elle, un grand escalier de pierre. A sa gauche, une grande salle à la porte ouverte qui semblait être un réfectoire. A sa droite, un grand gymnase d’où lui parvenaient des cris et de l’agitation. Lorsqu’elle y regarda de plus près, sans pour autant se risquer à entrer, elle constata qu’un large groupe de pensionnaires était rassemblé autour de ce qui devait être un ring de boxe. Ophélie s’en détourna. Une bande d’adolescents du Pôle qui criaient au sang et à la violence, elle n’avait pas envie de s’en approcher. Elle se risqua donc à monter l’escalier.

A l’étage, on trouvait une grande bibliothèque, et sans doute le premier endroit du pensionnat qui n’avait pas l’air d’appartenir à la prison la plus austère qu’on pouvait imaginer. L’endroit était correctement chauffé, bien éclairé, et en toute franchise il était impossible de rendre une bibliothèque sincèrement désagréable. A moins de poster des gardes à l’entrée.

\- Madame, vous n’avez pas le droit d’être là, la héla un gardien à la cravate bleue.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Ophélie.

\- Personne n’entre dans la bibliothèque sans autorisation, expliqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer.

\- Oh, je vois. Est ce que cela sera suffisant, comme autorisation ?

Elle tira de son manteau son passe-droit d’enquêtrice. Le gardien pâlit en découvrant le sceau, puis hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Très bien, dit-il. Allez y. Mais votre collègue ne peut pas, c’est le règlement. A moins qu’il ait une autorisation lui aussi.

Ophélie soupira longuement, puis se tourna vers Renard.

\- D’accord, abdiqua-t-elle. Attendez moi en bas Renold, je ne serais pas longue.

\- Très bien Madame.

Quelque peu anxieuse d’être séparée de son ami, elle dépassa les gardes et pénétra dans la bibliothèque. Le fait qu’on lui demande une autorisation avait définitivement piqué sa curiosité. Cependant, en s’avançant entre les rayonnages de livres et les tables de travail presque toutes désertes, elle constata qu’il n’y avait là rien de plus qu’une bibliothèque scolaire tout ce qu’il y avait de plus normale.

Elle était sur le point de quitter les lieux quand une voix familière lui parvint de derrière une étagère de livres et lui glaça le sang.

\- Je suis désolé, mais au vu de la raclée que votre champion est en train de recevoir en bas en ce moment même, je ne crois pas que tu sois réellement en position de négocier grand-chose.

Paniquée, Ophélie retira fébrilement un gros livre du rayonnage, aménageant un trou juste assez grand pour qu’elle puisse voir de ses propres yeux ce que ses oreilles refusaient de croire.

Deux pensionnaires en uniforme étaient assis face à face à une table de travail, une pile de livres près de chacun d’eux et un plateau d’échecs posé au centre de la table. L’un d’eux était une fille un peu plus âgée que Penny, avec une coupe au carré parfaitement symétrique et un nœud de cravate compliqué. L’autre était le Chevalier. Avec sa marque de mutilation qui lui barrait le visage et un large sourire innocent.

\- Ni toi ni moi ne parlons pour nos factions respectives, Stan, déclara la fille en déplaçant un cavalier.

\- Je ne parlais pas des factions Modi, répondit le Chevalier. Je disais simplement que je m’apprête à prendre beaucoup d’influence, et toi tu t’apprête à en perdre beaucoup. Et c’est dommage, tu mériterais au moins autant de privilèges que moi.

\- Abrèges Chevalier, ton numéro de drague à deux ronds commence à m’agacer.

\- Je te propose de te présenter à mes contacts, voilà. Abrégé. Tu es douée avec les illusions, tu apprends vite, ils ont besoin de quelqu’un comme toi !

\- C’est non.

\- Pourquoi, peur des représailles ?

\- Ce que j’ai gagné, je l’ai gagné à la loyale. Je ne veux rien avoir à voir avec tes combines sordides.

\- C’est à ça qu’on reconnaît quelqu’un qui n’a jamais mit les pieds à la Citacielle, ricana le Chevalier. Modi, si tous les gens de haute naissance trichent, comment penses-tu qu’une sang-mêlé comme toi peut réussir en jouant selon les règles ?

\- Échec et mat, répliqua froidement la dénommée Modi. Sois plus attentif.

La peur au ventre, Ophélie reposa discrètement le livre à sa place et fit demi-tour aussi vite que possible. Elle repassa en coup de vent devant les gardiens étonnés de la voir ressortir si tôt, et descendit les escalier au petit trot, soucieuse de mettre autant de distance entre elle et ce maudit gamin qu’il était possible de le faire dans un espace aussi restreint.

Elle retrouva Renard, qui lui demanda aussitôt si elle allait bien. Son trouble devait se lire sur son visage. Elle s’apprêtait à répondre quand une vague de pensionnaires venant du gymnase submergea le hall d’entrée. Ils furent bientôt entourés de toutes parts d’adolescents à différents stades d’odeur de sueur. Puis, alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à se frayer un chemin vers la sortie, la foule s’écarta d’un même mouvement à l’arrivée d’un jeune homme bien particulier.

Plus grand et plus large d’épaules que ses camarades, il aurait aisément pu passer pour un Dragon si ça n’avait été pour la marque de mutilation qui barrait son visage et lui donnait l’air encore plus agressif. Sa veste d’uniforme pendait à une de ses épaules, ses manches étaient remontées et sa démarche était pesante. C’était le portrait de la parfaite brute de cour d’école. Il jeta à la jeune femme un regard assassin lorsqu’il arriva devant elle. Ce n’est que trop tard qu’elle réalisa qu’elle se trouvait sur son chemin.

\- Pousse toi, ordonna-t-il dans un grondement.

\- Je m’apprêtais à le faire, répondit Ophélie avait toute la courtoisie possible.

Elle avait momentanément oublié ses vieilles habitudes de petite élève faiblarde. C’était une école ici. On ne prenait pas la parole devant la brute.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Fit le jeune homme d’un ton menaçant. Je pourrais te briser en deux.

\- Pour quelqu’un qui doit avoir dix ans de moins que moi je vous trouve bien présomptueux.

Un jour, un jour béni, elle arriverait à se taire quand une réplique comme celle là lui passait par la tête. Elle eut à peine le temps de regretter ses paroles qu’il la saisissait par le col et la soulevait du sol sans le moindre effort.

\- C’est toi que je trouve présomptueuse de me parler sur ce ton, grogna-t-il. Tu sais pas qui je suis ?

Ne pas paniquer. Un jour, lors d’une des quelques leçons que lui avait donné Berenilde sur l’utilisation de ses Griffes, elle lui avait parlé de la marche à suivre lorsqu’on était prise au col par un adversaire plus fort que soi. Ophélie lutta de toutes ses forces contre l’instinct de se débattre et s’appliqua à se sentir aussi en colère que possible. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes.

\- Tu sais pas qui je suis ?! Répéta son agresseur, plus fort cette fois.

Un inspire profond. Elle sentit ses Griffes sortir de leur torpeur, et visualisa rapidement les points les plus importants du système nerveux de son adversaire. Puis elle procéda selon les instructions de Berenilde. Un coup contondant puissant au plexus solaire. Le jeune homme fut repoussé d’un pas et lâcha aussitôt Ophélie, le souffle coupé par l’impact.

\- Non, répondit-elle. Aucune idée.

\- Je vais te détruire …

Soit elle n’avait pas frappé assez fort, soit il était plus costaud qu’il en avait l’air. Dans tous les cas, il se reprit plus vite que l’animiste ne fut capable de fuir et un crochet du droit la cueillit en plein visage. Le coup la jeta au sol, et elle vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Par miracle, ses lunettes ne tombèrent pas, et elle put ramper frénétiquement loin de son agresseur dans l’espoir de lui asséner un nouveau coup de griffes. Cependant il eut tôt fait de la rattraper et de la ramasser. Pour lui, elle ne pesait absolument rien. D’une main il la tint à hauteur de visage, et l’autre était un poing déjà armé, prêt à l’assommer pour de bon.

\- Jonas ! Hurla une voix familière.

Le jeune homme s’interrompit aussitôt, et lâcha Ophélie qui s’effondra comme un tas de chiffon. Elle le vit du coin de l’œil faire volte-face juste à temps pour esquiver le premier coup de poing de Penny. En revanche, le second le cueillit dans le ventre et il recula de quelques pas.

\- Tu lui fous la paix ou je te jure que cette fois je te pète les dents ! Cria l’adolescente.

\- Merde, toi aussi ? Cracha son adversaire. Tout le monde a décidé de me casser les couilles aujourd’hui c’est pas possible !

\- Penny ! Jonas ! Arrêtez vous immédiatement !

Un gardien venait enfin d’intervenir. Il fendit péniblement la foule, la matraque à la main, et la brandit tour à tour en direction de Penny et en direction du jeune homme. Tous deux s’immobilisèrent, sans pour autant cesser de se toiser d’un air mauvais.

Ophélie se releva avec difficulté. Renard se précipita pour l’aider.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé … murmura-t-il. J’ai paniqué, je n’ai pas réagis à temps je …

\- Calmez vous, le coupa la jeune femme. J’ai vu pire.

\- Peut être mais Monsieur va me faire la peau …

Elle lui fit signe de se taire et reporta son attention sur l’échange qui avait lieu en face d’elle. Le gardien était en train d’invectiver copieusement les deux jeunes gens, qui n’avaient pas l’air plus perturbés que cela.

\- Avec tous les pouvoirs et mélanges de pouvoirs qu’on a ici on s’attendrait à ce que ça soit ça qui pose problème ! s’écria-t-il. Mais non, il fallait que ça soit deux putains de sans-pouvoirs qui trouvent le moyen d’être une épine dans chaque putain de pied de chaque putain de garde de ce putain de pensionnat ! Un jour on va vous descendre, vous m’entendez?! On va vous coller une balle dans la tête et ça sera du bon débarras ! Tirez vous d’ici tout de suite ! Et toi Jonas mets des putains de chaussures !

Il fit alors volte-face et retourna en direction du réfectoire d’où il était venu en ordonnant à la foule de se disperser. Ce qu’elle fit avec un enthousiasme modéré. Tous étaient trop occupés à dévisager Ophélie ou a regretter le combat d’anthologie dont le gardien venait de les priver. Finalement, le mutilé qui répondait au nom de Jonas quitta les lieux d’un pas rageur, et une partie des curieux le suivirent. Penny, quant à elle, s’approcha de l’animiste.

\- Vous avez vraiment pas de bol vous, dit-elle avec compassion. D’abord un sanglier et ensuite ce connard de Jonas …

\- Ça va, je commence à avoir l’habitude, soupira Ophélie. Merci de m’avoir sauvée. Deux fois.

\- Mettez ça sur le compte de votre bonne tête, répondit Penny en haussant les épaules. Mais je crois que vous auriez jamais dû venir ici.

\- Les ordres sont les ordres. Pourrais-je encore vous déranger avec quelques questions ?

\- Je peux pas, désolée. Plus tard.

Ophélie essaya de la retenir, mais c’était peine perdue. Penny avait déjà fait demi-tour et franchissait la porte d’entrée, se fondant rapidement dans la foule des uniformes rouges. Bientôt, l’entrée fut presque entièrement désertée et la jeune femme resta là, à moitié appuyée sur Renard et une douleur sourde au visage. Elle porta sa main à sa joue droite et grimaça. La brute ne l’avait pas ratée.

\- Pays de merde, gronda-t-elle.

\- Est ce que tout va bien ? s’enquit Renard, peu habitué à la voir en colère.

\- Oui, pardon, le rassura-t-elle. Je vais bien. C’est juste que cet endroit m’agace.

\- Je vois ça, fit timidement le valet. Et hum … C’est … C’est vos Griffes que je sens à l’arrière de ma tête là ?

L’animiste réalisa alors que son petit pic de colère avait empêcher son pouvoir de se rendormir, et qu’elle était probablement en train d’avoir prise sur les nerfs de tous ceux qui l’entouraient. Prise de peur, elle se força à ranger les Griffes et secoua vigoureusement la tête dans une tentative hasardeuse de s’éclaircir les idées. Le soupir de soulagement de Renard lui indiqua qu’elle avait au moins un peu réussi.

\- Ah, merci, dit-il. C’est pas contre vous hein, mais je ne suis pas entièrement à l’aise avec le concept d’induire de la douleur par l’esprit … Je suis certain qu’il y a des gens à qui ça plairait beaucoup, mais c’est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé.

\- Je vous en supplie, ne donnez jamais l’idée à Archibald, souffla Ophélie. Venez, finissons notre tour des lieux et espérons que Thorn aura eu plus de chance.

\- Oui, espérons.

Ophélie fit quelques pas chancelants en direction de la porte. Quitte à recevoir quelque chose de Thorn lors de leur mariage, elle aurait bien échangé la mémoire contre le sens de l’équilibre ou la proprioception. Après quelques instants d’acclimatation, elle parvint à récupérer sa mobilité habituelle et entraîna Renard à sa suite.

A sa grande déception, l’école était fermée à clé. Quant aux dortoirs, ils n’abritaient rien de bien intéressant, à part un nombre presque inquiétant de jeunes gens qui allaient et venaient dans un brouhaha constant. Tous, ou presque, avaient les cheveux blond platine et les yeux bleus de la noblesse, mais il apparaissait que très peu avaient été élevés à la cour. Ils n’avaient pour la plupart ni les manières ni l’accent de la Citacielle, et seuls quelques uns portaient les marques de leur clan. Cependant, même si les mutilés étaient nombreux, ils n’étaient de loin pas une majorité. Ophélie ne put donc que faire la déduction désolante que la plupart des pensionnaires devaient être des enfants illégitimes dont on ne voulait pas entendre parler.

Une autre constatation troublante fut celle d’une forme complexe et tacite de hiérarchie qui semblait avoir court entre les pensionnaires. Celle ci apparaissait de manière discrète mais marquée à chacune des interactions dont les deux visiteurs furent témoins. Devant un occasionnel marqué, tout le monde baissait les yeux avec déférence. Un pensionnaire sans signe distinctif s’écartait toujours sur le passage d’un mutilé. Et même lorsque deux jeunes gens de la même origine se croisaient, il y en avait presque toujours un pour se mettre de côté, par respect ou par crainte. Encore quelque chose qu’Ophélie aurait voulu demander à Penny. Mais malheureusement, l’adolescente demeurait introuvable.

Lorsque l’animiste et le valet quittèrent les dortoirs, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une bien curieuse réunion. Une jeune fille qui ne paraissait pas avoir plus de treize ans était en train de fixer le visage d’une de ses camarades, l’air de se concentrer intensément. Quelques instants plus tard, le visage de la pensionnaire était entièrement maquillé. Le petit cercle de jeunes filles qui s’était rassemblé autour d’elles applaudit joyeusement. L’illusion n’était pas très réussie objectivement parlant, mais le geste plut tout de même à Ophélie. Du moins jusqu’à ce que l’illusionniste en herbe ouvre la bouche.

\- Et maintenant tu paye, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Sa camarade eut soudain l’air très gênée et fouilla nerveusement ses poches. Elle en tira ce qui ressemblait à deux chocolats emballés dans du papier brillant et les tendit timidement à l’illusionniste. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

\- A la liqueur ? J’ai horreur de ceux là.

\- J’ai que ça, désolée, répondit l’autre en baissant les yeux.

\- Donc tu peux pas payer ?

\- Tu peux m’enlever l’illusion, je m’excuse …

Pour toute réponse, l’illusionniste en colère claqua des doigts et le visage de sa camarade se retrouva aussitôt couvert de boutons blancs d’une taille surnaturelle. La victime hurla.

\- Voilà ce qu’il se passe quand on me fait perdre mon temps.

\- Aéla, enlève lui ça.

La voix qui s’était élevée par dessus les exclamations écœurées des spectatrices était froide et inflexible. L’illusionniste perdit aussitôt son expression suffisante et baissa les yeux, penaude. Derrière elle était arrivée une pensionnaire plus âgée, qu’Ophélie reconnu aussitôt. C’était celle qui jouait aux échecs contre le Chevalier dans la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt. Plus grande et plus mature que les gamines qui l’entouraient, elle croisa les bras d’un air autoritaire.

\- J’ai dis : enlève lui ça, répéta-t-elle avec fermeté.

\- T’as pas d’ordres à me donner Modi, protesta la dénommée Aéla.

\- Et toi tu n’as pas à monnayer tes illusions, répliqua Modi. Ni à les utiliser en représailles. C’est contraire au règlement et au savoir vivre le plus élémentaire.

\- Tout le monde se fiche du règlement !

\- Pas moi. Fais le, maintenant.

Aéla soupira longuement, puis agita la main et les boutons disparurent, tout comme le maquillage. Soulagée, l’autre jeune fille leva un regard reconnaissant à Modi. Cette dernière lui adressa un bref signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur l’illusionniste.

\- Si j’apprends encore une fois que tu t’es servie de tes pouvoirs pour ce genre de bêtises, dit-elle, je t’assure que tu peux dire adieux à la table d’honneur.

\- C’est pas ce que laisse sous-entendre Stanislav, répliqua Aéla.

\- Stanislav est un meurtrier, sa parole n’a pas de valeur.

\- Peut être, mais il a toutes les cravates bleues dans sa poche et les brutes des mutilés lui obéissent au doigt et à l’œil. Alors si, un peu.

\- Très bien, si tu ne veux pas m’écouter fais ce que tu veux, déclara froidement Modi. Mais ais au moins le mérite de produire des illusions passables.

Elle fit un pas vers la victime d’Aéla et passa la main devant son visage. Un nouveau maquillage, cette fois parfaitement réaliste, apparut sur la figure de la gamine qui ne croyait pas sa chance. Les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, elle se regarda avec ravissement dans le miroir que lui tendait une de ses amies. Modi traversa la petite assemblée et se dirigea vers la porte des dortoirs, où Ophélie et Renard étaient toujours postés.

\- Vous gênez le passage, dit-elle d’un ton neutre.

Les deux visiteurs s’écartèrent prestement pour la laisser passer avant de s’éloigner lentement du bâtiment.

\- Eh beh, fit Renard. Cet endroit est rempli de sacrés numéros. D’abord l’héritière spirituelle des Dragons, ensuite l’héritier spirituel de ce connard qui m’a volé cinq sabliers rouges un jour, et maintenant l’héritière spirituelle de M Thorn. Nous voilà encore embarqués dans quelque chose que je vais avoir du mal à comprendre même une fois rentré à la maison.


	28. La Table d'Honneur

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit de faire attention, soupira Thorn lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent enfin.

\- Pour ma défense, je n’ai rien fait pour provoquer ça, répondit Ophélie sans se laisser démonter. Vous avez du nouveau ?

\- Rien que des confirmations de ce que nous savions déjà. Cet endroit est un nid à criminels et visiblement Dieu est passé par là. Et vous, à part des ennemis, qu’est ce que vous avez trouvé ?

\- Le Chevalier.

Le « oh non pas lui » de Thorn ne fut pas audible, mais il n’était pas difficile de lire sur ses lèvres. Ophélie hocha lentement la tête pour lui signifier que le sentiment était partagé. Une épine de plus dans le pied.

\- Il n’y a pas à dire, dit la jeune femme, cet endroit me rappelle douloureusement pourquoi j’ai à ce point horreur des écoles.

\- Ne m’en parlez pas, grommela son mari. Cela faisait des années que je n’avais plus mis les pieds dans un endroit pareil et je réalise que je me tiens toujours prêt à ce qu’on me jette par terre pour rire.

\- Je commence à croire que j’ai sous-estimé l’ampleur de vos traumatismes à vous deux, fit Renard, vaguement horrifié.

\- Vous n’avez encore rien vu.

\- C’est exactement ce qui m’inquiète Monsieur.

\- Alors, reprit Ophélie, quelle est la prochaine étape ?

\- Discuter, je suppose, répondit Thorn avec un enthousiasme négatif. Peut être qu’un professeur saura se montrer plus bavard que les autres. Je ne pense pas qu’on puisse tirer grand-chose des gardiens.

\- Et moi je pense que certains pensionnaires en savent plus qu’ils n’y paraissent, remarqua l’animiste.

Le Chevalier notamment, mais elle ne viendrait à sa rencontre qu’en dernier recours. Pour le moment elle ferait de son mieux pour l’éviter. Penny en revanche pourrait certainement s’avérer d’une aide précieuse. Et peut être Modi, si elle arrivait à la convaincre.

Ils passèrent les prochaines dizaines de minutes à faire les compte-rendus de leurs maigres découvertes respectives. Ophélie parla de la bibliothèque qui n’était pas accessible sans autorisation, de la conversation qu’elle avait surpris entre le Chevalier et sa camarade, de Jonas la brute et de Penny qui l’avait secourue mais avait ensuite refusé de parler plus longtemps. Thorn poussa un long soupir à la fin de son récit.

\- C’est vrai qu’il y a Penny, dit-il. Elle m’était complètement sortie de la tête. Qu’est ce qu’elle peut bien faire ici ?

\- Alors vous la connaissez ? Questionna la jeune femme.

\- Oui je … C’est ma cousine. Elle a été bannie il y a un peu plus de cinq ans.

Le souvenir de la conversation avec Berenilde revint alors à Ophélie avec une plus grande netteté. Oui, elle se souvenait. La défunte sœur de Berenilde, et sa fille si prometteuse qu’on avait banni parce qu’elle n’aimait pas les hommes.

\- Votre tante m’en a parlé brièvement, dit-elle. Mais comment pouvez vous être certain que c’est elle ?

\- J’ai examiné le sanglier, répondit Thorn d’un air grave. Aucune balle ne l’a touché. En revanche il y avait un trou en plein dans son crâne. L’œuvre de Griffes extrêmement puissantes.

\- Alors il n’y a aucun doute ?

\- Il pourra toujours y avoir un doute tant que nous n’aurons pas vu ses marques, mais je ne vois pas d’autre possibilité. Elle a l’accent de l’Antre, elle l’âge, elle a les Griffes … Ce que je ne comprend pas, c’est comment ils l’ont gardée enfermée ici aussi longtemps.

\- Nous le découvrirons bien assez tôt.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Thorn de lui faire le résumé de ce qu’il avait pu découvrir, même si visiblement son entretient avec le directeur adjoint avait surtout consisté en un long échange de menaces enrobées de politesses. Cependant, il avait tout de même mit la main sur une ou deux informations intéressantes, qu’il avait plus ou moins pu déduire de ce que lui avait raconté son interlocuteur et de son environnement. Des dossiers très épais étaient conservés sur chaque pensionnaire, bien trop épais pour juste contenir une fiche d’identité et des résultats scolaires. De plus, il semblait y avoir un classement complexe de tous les jeunes gens, car ces dossiers n’étaient aucunement rangés par ordre alphabétique. Quant à ce fameux Professeur Mérault, le religieux, il avait été présenté par le directeur adjoint comme un excentrique qui ne représentait aucune menace, mais le mensonge se lisait sur son visage.

\- Pensez vous pouvoir accéder à ces dossiers ? Demanda Ophélie.

\- Pas par voie directe, admit Thorn. Même avec un mandat je ne crois pas qu’il nous laisseraient faire.

\- Et la voie … indirecte ? Elle consiste en quoi ?

\- Forcer discrètement la porte et cambrioler l’endroit.

Ophélie grimaça. Elle ne se voyait absolument pas mener à bien un cambriolage réussi. Quand à Renard, chaque seconde qui passait semblait renforcer sa conviction qu’il n’avait eut aucune idée dans quoi il s’embarquait quand il avait offert de les accompagner.

Le son métallique d’une cloche vint interrompre leur échange, et ils virent rapidement toute activité cesser dans la cour. Tout le monde, pensionnaires comme employés, se dirigeait à présent vers le bâtiment du gymnase et de la bibliothèque.

\- Le dîner, supposa Thorn. Plusieurs centaines de personnes dans un réfectoire et des couverts inconnus. Joie.

\- Considérez plutôt que c’est une opportunité de récolter discrètement des informations, proposa Ophélie, pas plus heureuse que lui de l’idée d’un réfectoire plein de monde.

\- Je m’accrocherai à cette idée, soupira son mari. Mais si je quitte brusquement la salle vous saurez pourquoi.

L’animiste lui adressa un sourire compréhensif, et leur trio suivit le mouvement général en direction du réfectoire. Ce dernier était plus grand que ce qu’Ophélie avait supposé au premier coup d’œil, mais son acoustique en revanche était exactement aussi horrible que ce qu’elle s’était figuré. Des dizaines de pensionnaires étaient déjà assis à table et discutaient sans la moindre considération pour le brouhaha qu’ils produisaient.

Dès que les trois visiteurs mirent le pied dans le réfectoire, un gardien vint à leur rencontre et les conduisit vers la table des professeurs et de la direction, qui se situait un peu à l’écart de celles des élèves et du personnel. A l’endroit où on les invita à s’asseoir, ils avaient un point de vue global sur la salle et son agencement. D’un côté, il y avait les tables des pensionnaires, les plus grandes et les plus nombreuses. Il y avait ensuite les tables des gardiens et des autres employés, alignées perpendiculairement à celles des pensionnaires pour faire la distinction.

Et enfin, il y avait ce qui ne pouvait être que la Table d’Honneur. Celle ci était placée à l’écart des autres, non loin de celle des professeurs, et était largement plus petite que les autres. Il devait y avoir de quoi y asseoir une douzaine de personnes, pas plus. Pour le moment, elle était vide.

\- Excusez moi d’être aussi directe, mais qui êtes vous ?

Ophélie, Thorn et Renard se tournèrent d’un même mouvement vers la femme qui venait de parler derrière eux. Elle arborait un sourire plein de sincère curiosité. Au vu de sa tenue, elle devait certainement être enseignante. L’animiste trouvait son apparente sympathie totalement déplacée dans un endroit pareil, mais elle ne s’en plaignait pas.

\- Intendant Thorn, répondit froidement ce dernier. Enquêtrice Ophélie, et son assistant Renold.

\- Nous sommes envoyés de la Citacielle, ajouta Ophélie avec un peu plus d’affabilité.

\- Oh, eh bien enchantée, fit la professeure avec un léger embarras. Je suis le Professeur Aline, j’enseigne la littérature.

Elle se glissa prestement sur la chaise libre à la gauche d’Ophélie, toujours souriante, et lança un regard inquisiteur à Thorn, qui fixait le vide avec une concentration sans faille, les sourcils froncés. Il avait sortit sa montre de sa poche et en faisait claquer le couvercle comme toujours lorsqu’il avait besoin d’un point d’ancrage.

\- Alors, si ce n’est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi avez vous été envoyés ici ? Demanda finalement Aline.

\- Eh bien disons que pour ne rien révéler de problématique, le procès d’un de vos donateurs réguliers a révélé beaucoup d’éléments suspects liés à cet établissement et que nous sommes là pour … évaluer la situation, répondit prudemment Ophélie.

\- Seigneur dieu, s’exclama l’enseignante.

Cela fit tiquer tout le monde, en particulier Thorn qui baissa sur elle un regard perçant. Elle éclata alors d’un rire gêné.

\- Pardon, dit-elle, c’est à force de côtoyer Mérault, je commence à moi même utiliser ses expressions religieuses étranges. J’ignore ce qu’il trouve à ces vieux préceptes, mais qui suis-je pour juger n’est ce pas ? Quoi qu’il en soit, j’espère que ce n’est rien de trop grave.

Ophélie fit de son mieux pour lui adresser un sourire détendu, mais le malaise n’en fut pas dissipé pour autant. Le fait que Thorn soit à ce point sur les nerfs n’était pas un facteur améliorant. Il y eut un long silence tendu de leur côté de la table, tandis que la salle se remplissait de plus en plus. L’animiste essaya de repérer des visages connus au milieu de l’assemblée, mais elle était trop loin pour y parvenir. Plusieurs professeurs vinrent s’asseoir à leur tour, non sans lancer des regards suspicieux aux trois visiteurs.

Puis, alors que le réfectoire était presque entièrement plein, un groupe d’une douzaine de pensionnaires entra dans la salle, attirant d’un coup tous les regards. Le brouhaha mourut, et des centaines de paires d’yeux les suivirent alors qu’ils marchaient d’un pas presque militaire vers la Table d’Honneur. Ophélie redoubla d’attention.

En tête du groupe, il y avait Modi et son nœud de cravate compliqué, et un jeune homme du même âge qu’elle. Tous deux avaient cette façon bien particulière de s’ignorer délibérément qu’habituellement seuls les rivaux de longue date de la Citacielle maîtrisaient aussi bien. Derrière eux venaient des pensionnaires d’âges divers, tous l’uniforme impeccable et l’air déterminé. Ophélie compta en tout treize jeunes gens, dont quelques visages qu’elle avait déjà vu à la bibliothèque, quatre mutilés et deux bannis du clan des Narcotiques. Le Chevalier était parmi eux, totalement détendu.

Et enfin, fermant la marche et jurant violemment avec le reste du groupe, il y avait Penny qui avait jeté son manteau de fourrure par dessus son uniforme et qui regardait devant elle d’un air altier.

\- Oh, fit Aline. Ça c’est nouveau.

\- Qu’est ce qui est nouveau ? Demanda poliment Ophélie.

\- La jeune fille au manteau de fourrure, Pénélope. Elle n’est pas sensée être à la Table d’Honneur.

\- Ah, oui, c’est une histoire amusante, feignit l’animiste. Elle nous a sauvé d’une attaque de Bête sur le chemin. Un sanglier aussi gros que le camion. Et selon ses dires, elle en avait déjà tué deux autres plus tôt.

\- C’est vrai qu’elle est douée à la chasse, reconnu l’enseignante. Mais la Table d’Honneur est normalement réservée aux prouesses académiques.

\- Ce genre de dispositif ne risque-t-il pas d’attiser la jalousie ?

\- Au contraire, pour beaucoup de pensionnaires c’est une grande motivation !

Aline avait l’air tout à fait convaincue de ce qu’elle disait, mais Ophélie peinait à la croire, surtout en constatant les regards assassins lancés par certains pensionnaires en direction de la Table d’Honneur et de ses occupants. Cependant, l’occasion de faire parler un professeur était trop belle pour émettre des réserves.

\- Alors ce sont les meilleurs élèves ? Demanda l’animiste.

\- De vrais prodiges, répondit Aline avec une fierté non feinte. On a souvent trop tendance à considérer ces jeunes gens comme des criminels sans jamais voir leur potentiel, et je trouve ça vraiment dommage. J’espère sincèrement en voir certains entrer à l’université à leur majorité.

\- Ce serait fantastique.

\- Malheureusement pour ceux qui ont subit la mutilation cela risque d’être impossible, mais pour ce qui est des plus grands, Modi et Caleb, je pense qu’ils ont toutes les chances de leur côté. Regardez, ce sont eux, à droite.

Elle désigna la jeune fille et son rival, assis côte à côte dans une posture rigide et l’air de n’attendre que l’opportunité de s’étrangler mutuellement. Effectivement, si on excluait les regards meurtriers, ils avaient plus ou moins l’air de ce qu’imaginait Ophélie quand on lui disait « étudiant dans une université polaire ». Le fait que le Pôle possède une université était en soi une découverte.

\- Ils ont étonné tout le monde quand ils ont commencé à s’illustrer par leurs résultats, poursuivit l’enseignante. Personne ne s’attendait à ce que ce soient deux sangs-mêlés qui se hissent au sommet du classement.

\- Faites une faveur à tout le monde et dites « bâtards », la coupa sèchement Thorn.

Prise au dépourvu, Aline ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications, mais Ophélie lui fit silencieusement signe de ne pas s’aventurer sur ce chemin là. Elle maudit intérieurement son mari de ne pas avoir tenu sa langue et enchaîna en espérant qu’elle pourrait encore se permettre de poser des questions.

\- A quoi donne droit la Table d’Honneur ?

\- Eh bien, pour commencer un meilleur repas. Un accès permanent à la bibliothèque, et un assouplissement de l’heure du couvre-feu. Et pour ceux qui en ont, l’autorisation d’exercer leurs pouvoirs quand et où ils le désirent, dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr.

\- Intéressant, fit l’animiste, pensive. Vous n’avez bien sûr aucun Dragon, ou descendant même illégitime de Dragon dans votre établissement.

Aline eut une brève hésitation, trop courte pour pouvoir assurer qu’elle mentait mais aussi trop longue pour n’être que due à la surprise.

\- Aucun, en effet, dit-elle finalement. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Simple curiosité.

Ophélie aurait voulu poser plus de questions, mais peu après l’enseignante fut interpellée par un collègue et changea de place, laissant les trois visiteurs seuls à leur bout de table. Un long silence pensif s’ensuivit. Le claquement émit par la montre de Thorn se faisait de plus en plus ténu à mesure que le brouhaha augmentait.

Le repas en lui même ne fut pas bon, mais l’animiste avait des préoccupations plus pressantes que la nourriture. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur la Table d’Honneur, dont les occupants discutaient entre eux d’un air distant qui rappelait douloureusement la tour de Farouk. Le Chevalier semblait être de loin le plus à l’aise, avec son sourire innocent qui était resté le même depuis sa condamnation. A un moment, il croisa le regard d’Ophélie et cette dernière fut submergée par une vague de peur viscérale qui la cloua sur place. Puis l’un de ses camarades attira son attention et il détourna les yeux, laissant la jeune femme recommencer à respirer.

Penny, de son côté, ne prononça pas un mot de tout le repas, se contentant de dévorer sa nourriture sans prêter attention à son entourage. Les autres occupants de la Table d’Honneur lui jetaient régulièrement des regards noirs, comme si sa présence les offensait. Le dénommé Caleb, en particulier, semblait avoir une sacré dent contre elle. Mais c’était peut être aussi le fait qu’elle avait l’air de mettre à mal la fragile virilité de tous les jeunes hommes de la table.

Du côté des professeurs, les quelques bribes de conversations qu’elle parvint à démêler du reste du brouhaha ne lui apprirent pas grand-chose. Tout tournait autour de la journée de travail, les cours du lendemain, et l’arrivée de l’Intendant à Helheim. Un dîner fort peu instructif s’il en était. Cependant, Ophélie caressait encore l’espoir de coincer Penny à la sortie et de négocier un futur interrogatoire. Quand elle annonça ce projet à Thorn, il suggéra une autre approche :

\- Commençons plutôt par la Table d’Honneur en général. L’un d’eux se montrera forcément plus enclin à nous parler. Et si d’autres nous voient faire et espèrent gagner des faveurs, ils viendront d’eux mêmes nous proposer leur aide.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que ça va marcher ?

\- J’ai vécu trop longtemps dans ce genre de milieux. Ces jeunes gens sont une bande d’animaux affamés et le privilège est un morceau de viande. Ils sont tous prêts à s’entre-déchirer pour espérer en avoir ne serait ce qu’une miette.

\- Charmant … C’est d’accord, faisons ça. Je verrais plus tard pour Penny.

Tous deux se levèrent, et suivis par Renard, se dirigèrent vers la Table d’Honneur. Celle ci était déjà à moitié vide, mais ceux qui restaient étaient tous absorbés par une discussion apparemment fascinante. Les trois partis impliqués dans cette discussion étaient Caleb, Modi et le Chevalier. Les autres n’intervenaient que rarement, et se contentaient la plupart du temps d’écouter avec ce sourire crispé qui caractérisait souvent la curiosité morbide.

\- Ce que je veux dire, expliqua le Chevalier, c’est qu’en y allant avec brutalité on n’arrive à rien de vraiment spectaculaire. Si on veut obtenir une réaction précise, il faut un dosage millimétré. La puissance ne sert à rien, puisque le sujet est seul. Il faut y aller doucement, se concentrer sur les émotions qu’on veut transmettre. Comme ça leur imagination fait tout le travail difficile. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils ne voient plus que ce tu veux qu’ils voient. Leur pire cauchemar, une cible à détruire, n’importe quoi.

\- Je me demande quand même quel effet ça pourrait faire en y mettant toute la puissance possible, intervint Caleb. Il doit y avoir la possibilité de leur griller le cerveau avec assez de pouvoir.

\- Pouvant me vanter d’avoir déjà essayé, je peux t’affirmer que c’est exactement ce qu’il se passe.

\- Sérieusement ? Qu’est ce que ça fait exactement ?

\- Je n’ai jamais tenté l’expérience sur des humains, seulement sur des animaux, mais en résumé … Ils deviennent complètement fous avant de se paralyser et de mourir quelques heures plus tard. Rien d’aussi intéressant que des plus petites doses.

\- Dit comme ça c’est peut être une méthode d’assassinat intéressante, remarqua Modi sans émotion. Mais Caleb ni toi ni moi n’avons le niveau de puissance nécessaire pour ça de toute manière.

\- Merci de me rappeler que ma mère s’est faite soulever par un majordome et que mon pouvoir est dilué, siffla Caleb. Tout le monde n’a pas la chance d’être née avec deux pouvoirs.

\- La façon dont cette technique peut se mêler avec le pouvoir de transparence de la Toile m’intrigue beaucoup je dois l’avouer, fit le Chevalier avec un large sourire.

\- Je ne compte pas faire quoi que ce soit de ces informations, répliqua la jeune fille.

\- Ta rigidité est d’un ennui Modi, se désola le plus jeune. Vois le comme une curiosité scientifique.

\- La curiosité scientifique est exactement ce qui fait que je prend part à cette conversation malgré ses trop nombreux écarts éthiques.

\- T’occupe pas d’elle Stan, reprit Caleb. Ton travail est super important. Explorer de nouvelles façons d’utiliser son pouvoir, c’est ce qui fait les génies.

Ophélie dut s’accrocher au rebord de la table la plus proche pour ne pas défaillir sous l’effet de la vague d’angoisse et de pur dégoût qui lui retourna l’estomac. Le sourire flatté du Chevalier et celui, fasciné, de Caleb, l’expression froide de Modi, les airs intrigués des autres. Les souvenirs de l’annonce de la mort des Dragons et ceux de toutes les fois où elle avait vu de ses propres yeux les effets de la technique du Chevalier sur des gens. Tout ça était trop.  De toutes les horreurs du Pôle, l’idée d’implanter des illusions directement dans la tête de quelqu’un était certainement la pire. Et ces jeunes gens en discutaient avec une légèreté qui était parfaitement révoltante.

L a main de Thorn sur son épaule vint la ramener en partie à la réalité. Elle inspira profondément, refoulant le sentiment d’horreur qui l’avait envahie, et remonta ses lunettes avant de faire signe à son mari qu’elle était prête à continuer.  Ils finirent le peu de chemin qui leur restait jusqu’à la table, faisant enfin remarquer leur présence à ses occupants.

\- Excusez nous de vous interrompre, les interpella Thorn,  mais nous aurions quelques questions à poser. Est ce que l’un d’entre vous aurait un peu de temps à nous accorder ?

\- Monsieur l’Intendant ! Lança le Chevalier. Je me disais aussi que je vous connaissais ! Hum … Sans rancune, n’est ce pas ?

\- Berenilde vous passe le bonjour, siffla l’Intendant avec froideur.

C’était un coup si bas que même Ophélie le trouva injuste. Cependant l’enfant leva vers lui un regard perplexe, et sans se départir de son sourire, posa la question qui ébranla l’assurance des deux enquêteurs jusque dans ses fondations.

\- Qui ça ?

Les époux se regardèrent, désarmés, avant de baisser des yeux pleins d’incompréhension mêlée d’angoisse sur le Chevalier. Ce dernier n’avait pas perdu son expression de perplexité.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi, fit Thorn.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit le plus jeune.

\- Le nom de Berenilde ne vous dit … absolument rien ? Demanda Ophélie d’une voix faible.

\- C’est une des personnes que j’ai tué ? Désolé, mais je ne me souviens pas des noms.

\- Je ne peux pas le croire, souffla la jeune femme. Vous n’avez tout de même pas pu l’oublier …

S’ensuivit un silence tendu, où le Chevalier regarda sans comprendre les deux enquêteurs déconcertés. Puis Modi se leva brusquement de la table, ramenant tout le monde à la réalité. Elle contourna la table pour venir se poster devant les nouveaux venus avec une rigidité presque militaire, et déclara :

\- Si vos questions peuvent attendre demain matin, je serais honorée d’y répondre. Mais pour l’instant nous devons tous aller nous coucher tôt.

\- Et depuis quand tu décide pour nous ? Lança Caleb.

\- Si tu veux avoir une chance contre moi à l’examen de biologie demain tu devrais déjà être en train de dormir.

\- Touché …

\- Demain matin, entendu, accepta Thorn.

Satisfaite, l’adolescente quitta le réfectoire d’un pas vif. Le Chevalier bondit de sa chaise pour la rattraper, saluant à peine les enquêteurs, et constatant que les réjouissances étaient terminées les autres occupants de la Table d’Honneur sortirent à leur tour, laissant les nouveaux venus seuls avec leurs questions.

\- Vous aviez bien dit, fit Thorn, que Gérald et d’autres Chroniqueurs avaient offert leurs services à Helheim. N’est ce pas ?

\- Je l’ai dis, effectivement, soupira Ophélie. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait aller jusque là …

Une clameur soudaine venue de l’extérieur attira leur attention. Les trois étrangers s’échangèrent un regard rapide avant de se ruer dehors, ne désirant pour rien au monde manquer un événement important. Ils se trouvèrent rapidement face à un véritable mur de pensionnaires surexcités qui s’exclamaient au sujet d’une bagarre.

La taille de Thorn leur permit de fendre la foule sans trop de difficultés, même s’ils récoltèrent nombre de regards assassins de la part de ceux qui s’étaient fait voler leur place. Lorsqu’ils parvinrent au premier rang, ce fut juste à temps pour voir Penny se faire brutalement jeter à terre par un Jonas fou de rage. Plusieurs pensionnaires s’étaient avancés dans le cercle dans l’espoir de les séparer avant l’arrivée inévitable des cravates bleues, mais les deux combattants étaient trop déterminés à faire mordre la poussière à l’autre pour se laisser raisonner.

Penny roula pour éviter le coup de pied de son adversaire et se releva d’un bond avant de riposter avec violence. Cette fois, Ophélie pu très nettement voir son poing manquer le visage de Jonas, ce qui n’empêcha pas ce dernier de reculer de plusieurs pas sous l’impact d’un coup qui lui, était bien réel. Cependant dans la confusion de la bagarre, il y avait peu de chances que d’autres l’aient remarqué. Jonas lui même semblait totalement ignorer son net désavantage considérant le pouvoir de l’adolescente. Un nouveau coup de poing factice manqua de peu d’envoyer la brute au tapis avant qu’il ne feinte et fonce sur Penny, les jetant tous deux au sol. S’ensuivit alors une lutte acharnée qui ne vit pas de vainqueur. Les combattants finirent par se séparer, arrivant chacun au bout de leurs forces, et ils se relevèrent lentement sans se quitter du regard.

C’était comme si le temps s’était arrêté. Plus aucun spectateur n’osait respirer, et le silence qui s’était abattu sur la cour était tout bonnement terrifiant. Puis, le souffle court et le visage ensanglanté, Penny rassembla ce qu’il lui restait de combativité et fonça sur Jonas.

C’est alors que l’improbable se produisit. Marchant d’un pas insouciant mais décidé, le Chevalier sortit de la foule et se plaça sans ambiguïté entre l’adolescente et son camarade mutilé. Penny s’arrêta aussitôt dans sa course, le sang encore bouillant, et toisa le gamin. Malgré le fait qu’elle aurait aisément pu le briser en deux même sans utiliser ses Griffes, il ne montrait aucun signe de la saine peur qu’il aurait dû ressentir face à une telle menace.

\- Vas-y, cogne, lança-t-il. Je sais que tu en meurs d’envie. Mais tu sais bien ce qu’il va se passer si tu le fais.

\- Tire toi de mon chemin, gronda Penny.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Je pourrais te briser.

\- Je ne t’en empêche pas.

Jonas profita de cet échange pour reprendre ses esprits. Il semblait quelque peu révolté que son camarade ait interrompu son glorieux combat, mais comme la défaite qu’il allait inévitablement subir était tout sauf glorieuse, il resta sagement en retrait.

\- Allez, rend moi service et cogne moi, continua de provoquer le plus jeune. Je ne vais quand même devoir demander à Jonas de le faire à ta place …

Penny se figea, et lorsqu’elle comprit où le Chevalier voulait en venir, Ophélie fit de même. La petite peste, il n’allait tout de même pas oser !

\- Vraiment ? Bon, si tu insiste. Jonas, si tu veux bien te donner la peine.

\- Tout de suite patron, fit la brute d’un air sombre.

Il s’avança jusqu’à se trouver face au Chevalier, qui ferma les yeux. Le coup de poing le jeta au sol avec une brutalité qui devait moins être due à la force du coup qu’à la légèreté de la cible. Le plus jeune poussa un cri de douleur théâtral alors qu’il s’effondrait. Un instant plus tard, Modi surgissait de la foule, suivie de Caleb et de deux autres membres de la Table d’Honneur.

\- Stan, merde ! s’écria Caleb.

Il accourut aux côtés de son camarade blessé, tandis que Modi marchait d’un pas martial en direction de Penny, ne cessant jamais de la fixer dans les yeux. La chasseresse recula de quelques pas, toute son assurance perdue en un instant.

\- D’abord tu te pointes à la Table d’Honneur sans explications, ensuite tu attaques l’un des nôtres qui n’est même pas capable de se défendre, je commence à croire que j’ai fais une erreur en te laissant une deuxième chance ! Siffla Modi, furieuse.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne l’ai pas attaqué, se défendit maladroitement Penny.

\- Quoi, il a demandé à quelqu’un d’autre de le frapper pour te faire porter le chapeau ? Tu es finie. Que quelqu’un aille chercher des gardiens !

Silencieuse, impuissante et en rage, Penny ne put que serrer les dents et attendre sa sentence. Indignée, Ophélie voulut intervenir mais Thorn la retint au dernier moment.

\- Non, il ne faut pas se faire remarquer, murmura-t-il.

\- Mais ils vont la punir injustement ! Se révolta la jeune femme.

\- Si elle se fait enfermer nous nous arrangerons pour la faire libérer, mais pour l’instant mieux vaut rester en dehors de tout ça.

L’animiste serra les poings, mais se laissa raisonner à contrecœur. Lorsqu’elle vit les gardiens arriver, elle détourna les yeux pour s’épargner la violence certaine de ce qui allait suivre, mais les éclats de voix et les cris étaient largement assez évocateurs pour lui causer des frissons d’horreur. Penny lutta, cria aux témoins de faire quelque chose, mais fut emmenée de force malgré tout. Et il n’y avait rien que les enquêteurs puissent faire sans attirer les soupçons.


	29. Les croix

La nuit fut tout sauf reposante. Sans la présence rassurante de Thorn avec elle dans la petite chambre qu’elle occupait, Ophélie mit un temps infini à trouver le sommeil, rongée comme elle l’était par l’angoisse. Une foule de questions la hantaient, tourbillonnant incessamment dans son esprit et nourrissant ses inquiétudes.

Elle était certaine que le Chevalier n’aurait pas dû avoir le centième du pouvoir qu’il semblait posséder dans son nouveau foyer. Ironique, on l’avait envoyé à Helheim pour qu’il cesse de poser des problèmes et voilà qu’il se posait comme un obstacle de taille à l’enquête. Mais, si l’attitude de l’ancien protégé de Berenilde l’inquiétait le plus car elle le savait capable du pire, elle n’oubliait aucunement à quel point tous les membres de la Table d’Honneur semblaient louches. Un petit groupe de pensionnaires privilégiés qui se protégeaient les uns les autres et qui semblaient tremper dans des affaires suspectes, comment ne pas s’en méfier ?

Après une petite poignée d’heures d’un sommeil peu tranquille, Ophélie fut brutalement réveillée par le son perçant d’une cloche résonnant dans tout le pensionnat. Violemment transportée à l’époque où un bruit similaire signifiait l’entrée en classe, il lui fallut plusieurs dizaines de secondes pour arrêter de paniquer en croyant être en retard. Pendant ces quelques dizaines de secondes, elle avait déjà eut le temps de bondir de son lit, de faire tomber ses lunettes, de tomber elle même, de ramasser ses lunettes et de les mettre tout en jurant à mi-voix.

Réalisant qu’elle n’était, en fait, pas du tout en retard et qu’elle n’allait, en fait, pas du tout à l’école, l’animiste inspira profondément et entreprit de s’habiller de manière moins fébrile. Au moins elle était réveillée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit frapper quelques coups à sa porte. C’était Thorn, l’air d’avoir presque aussi mal dormi qu’elle. Ses cernes s’étaient encore creusés et une mèche de ses cheveux maladroitement coiffés en arrière persistait à tomber sur son front. Il lui adressa un sourire piteux.

\- Bientôt dix ans que je n’ai plus mis les pieds dans une école, soupira-t-il. Et le son d’une cloche me fait toujours entrer en frénésie.

\- Ne m’en parlez pas, grommela Ophélie en remontant ses lunettes. J’avais déjà peu dormi … Alors, quelle est la marche à suivre aujourd’hui ?

\- Nous allons rencontrer les directeurs et voir s’il est possible d’interroger Penny. Ensuite, nous aviserons.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Le fait de ne pas avoir de plan la dérangeait fortement. La dernière fois, ils étaient en position de pouvoir : l’enquête se déroulait au Clairdelune, les suspects étaient enfermés, ils avaient toutes les opportunités de tourner la situation à leur avantage. Mais ici, étant donné la méfiance apparente des autorités envers eux, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de tâtonner comme ils l’avaient fait précédemment.

Elle et Thorn quittèrent la chambre pour s’engager dans un couloir en pleine effervescence. On les avaient installés dans les dortoirs du personnel, le seul endroit où on aurait pu correctement loger des visiteurs, et ce début de journée rappelait fortement à Ophélie l’agitation des quartiers des serviteurs au Clairdelune. Elle aurait aisément pu imaginer voir Gaëlle passer devant sa porte en jurant, les mains pleines d’huile noirâtre. Cependant à défaut de Gaëlle, elle fut rapidement rejointe par Renard, qui semblait lui aussi s’être levé avec empressement.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous avez des mines affreuses tous les deux, les salua-t-il. Ça ne vous réussit pas de dormir séparés.

\- C’est l’absence d’Archibald qui vous donne l’envie irrépressible de faire des remarques que personne n’avait demandé ? Répliqua Thorn.

\- D’accord, vous avez besoin d’un café, fit Renard avec un sourire compréhensif. Nous y allons ?

\- Nous y allons, confirma Ophélie.

Elle se demanda brièvement s’ils pourraient même trouver du café ici, ou s’il serait buvable, même si à partir d’un certain stade d’épuisement elle se savait capable de consommer à peu près n’importe quelle sorte d’abomination pour peu qu’elle contienne de la caféine.

Le trio se mêla donc à la foule du personnel et quitta le bâtiment. Ils se seraient normalement arrêtés à la sortie pour réfléchir à l’endroit où ils devaient se rendre, mais ils n’en eurent pas l’occasion.

Juste à côté de la porte des dortoirs, un comité d’accueil bien inquiétant les attendait. Tout d’abord, un homme en costume bien coupé qui portait une pile de documents sous le bras. Ensuite, deux gardiens à la cravate bleue, un homme et une femme, bâtis comme des colosses et portant chacun un revolver à gros calibre à la taille. L’homme en costume s’adressa directement à Thorn, avec le sourire le moins crédible de l’histoire des sourires factices.

\- M l’Intendant, nous vous attendions ! Lança-t-il.

\- M le directeur adjoint ? Fit Thorn, surpris.

\- Je vous amène votre escorte, poursuivit celui qui était apparemment le directeur adjoint. Il a été décidé que vous seriez suivis en permanence pour votre sécurité.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Ah, dit Thorn en recalculant vraisemblablement toutes ses attentes pour la suite de l’enquête.

\- Ah, souffla Ophélie avec une indignation mal dissimulée derrière de la surprise.

\- Ah, s’exclama Renard sans faire le moindre effort pour cacher son inquiétude.

Ainsi donc la direction de Helheim avait prit des mesures pour les empêcher de fouiner à leur guise. Et peut être aussi pour les éliminer en cas de besoin, soyons fous, c’était le Pôle après tout. Voilà un problème auquel il faudrait remédier au plus vite. Ophélie leva les yeux vers les deux gardiens. Ils faisaient leur possible pour afficher des sourires rassurants mais ils n’arrivaient qu’à se rendre plus menaçants.

\- Quitte à recevoir les délicates attentions de la direction j’aurais préféré un café, mais j’imagine que nous ne pouvons pas faire les difficiles, soupira-t-elle.

Malgré le fait que, si le sarcasme avait été un carburant, sa phrase aurait certainement pu faire voler un dirigeable autour du monde à trois reprises, le directeur adjoint ne releva pas cette remarque et préféra continuer de s’adresser à l’Intendant.

\- Vous comprendrez aisément que cet endroit n’est pas sûr pour des représentants de la loi, dit-il d’un ton affable. Ce ne sont peut être que de jeunes gens, mais beaucoup sont aussi des criminels très dangereux !

\- Nous n’avons pas besoin d’escorte, répliqua fermement Thorn.

\- Ce n’est pas à vous d’en décider. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Damien et Liz interféreront pas dans votre travail.

\- Nous. N’avons pas. Besoin. D’escorte.

\- J’ai bien peur que les directeurs ne vous laisseront pas faire ce que vous avez à faire sans la présence de ces deux gardes.

\- Tant mieux, il fallait que nous rencontrions les directeurs justement. Ce sera l’occasion de leur faire comprendre que nous avons toute la protection nécessaire et que s’il nous fallait une escorte, nous aurions amené des hommes de la Citacielle.

\- Vous n’avez pas besoin de vous emporter, je ne fais que suivre les ordres !

Thorn poussa un long soupir agacé avant de se résigner. Bien entendu, si renvoyer ces gêneurs avait été aussi simple Ophélie aurait trouvé cela louche. Ces gardes n’étaient pas là pour leur protection mais pour les empêcher de trouver ce qu’ils voulaient trouver.

\- D’accord, maugréa-t-il. Suivez nous si ça vous chante. Quand les directeurs pourront-ils nous recevoir ?

\- Ils devraient être libres pendant la première heure de cours. Passez une bonne journée.

Le directeur adjoint adressa un sourire faux aux trois visiteurs avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger à grands pas vers son bureau. Ophélie et Thorn se regardèrent avec une frustration partagée. Ils ignoraient totalement comment ils pourraient fausser compagnie aux deux boulets qu’on venait de leur attacher au pied, mais il allait falloir trouver, et trouver vite.

Il leur restait encore du temps avant le début des cours et donc de leur rencontre avec les directeurs, temps qu’ils mirent à profit pour retrouver Modi, qu’ils avaient prévu d’interroger ce matin. Ils la trouvèrent assise sur un banc, un livre ouvert sur les genoux à côté d’une jeune fille d’environ quatorze ans aux yeux rougis et à l’air apeuré.

Alors que les deux pensionnaires ne les avaient pas encore remarqués, Ophélie prit quelques instants pour les observer. Leur façon d’agir était étrange. Modi avait les yeux rivés sur son livre, mais ne lisait pas. Quant à la plus jeune, elle écrivait frénétiquement sur un petit morceau de papier. Lorsqu’elle eut terminé, elle passa la note à la plus âgée, qui lut en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis Modi leva brièvement les yeux et aperçut les enquêteurs. Rapide comme l’éclair, elle tourna une page pour dissimuler la note et tourna la tête vers sa camarade. Cependant elle ne parla pas, elle se contenta de croiser son regard et la plus jeune sembla comprendre le message. Elle se leva précipitamment, remit ses affaires dans son sac et quitta les lieux en jetant des regards inquiets autour d’elle. Puis elle disparut du champ de vision d’Ophélie. Littéralement. En un battement de paupières, elle avait disparut. Une Invisible.

La tête désormais tournée vers les nouveaux arrivants et l’expression parfaitement neutre, Modi les regarda s’approcher en silence, refermant et rangeant son livre avec des gestes vifs et précis. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, elle se leva, droite et rigide, et leur adressa cette froide déclaration :

\- Je suis navrée, mais je n’ai pas le temps de répondre à vos questions.

Thorn claqua des doigts et sa montre jaillit docilement de sa poche pour se poser, ouverte, dans sa main. Modi perdit un instant son masque de sérieux inébranlable pour afficher une expression décontenancée, mais elle se reprit aussitôt.

\- Si, vous avez le temps, affirma l’Intendant.

\- Il faut que je révise.

\- Une demi heure avant un examen réviser ne sert à rien et vous le savez.

\- D’accord, céda Modi. Je vous donne cinq minutes, pas une seconde de plus. Mais je n’ai pas envie de subir un interrogatoire.

Malgré la neutralité de son expression, elle paraissait mal à l’aise. Son regard dérivait toutes les quelques secondes derrière les épaules des enquêteurs, et Ophélie n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Cependant elle n’eut pas le temps de vérifier. Thorn referma sa montre et hocha la tête en signe d’approbation avant de se tourner vers sa femme. Il lui fallut un instant pour réagir, puis elle fouilla dans une des nombreuses poches intérieures qu’elle avait ajouté à son manteau avant d’en tirer un gros pendentif en pierre bleue pendant au bout d’une chaîne. Elle le présenta à la pensionnaire.

\- Ceci me permettra, en utilisant l’un de mes pouvoirs, de savoir si vous dites bien toute la vérité, expliqua-t-elle.

\- L’un de vos pouvoirs ? Tiqua Modi avec l’ombre d’un sourire. Alors vous aussi ?

\- Nous sommes mariés, répondit l’animiste en désignant Thorn de la tête.

\- Improbable.

\- Je l’admet volontiers. M’autorisez vous à l’utiliser ?

Modi s’accorda un instant de réflexion, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Absolument pas.

Désarçonnée par son assurance, Ophélie cligna quelques fois des yeux avant de hausser les épaules et de ranger le détecteur de mensonges à sa place, non sans une certaine déception. Elle avait acquis ce pendentif précisément pour ce rôle mais n’avait toujours pas eu l’occasion de l’utiliser. Mais le consentement de la personne interrogée primait toujours, aussi n’insista-t-elle pas. Modi n’était de toute façon pas une criminelle, elle avait le droit de garder ses secrets. Qu’y avait-il derrière l’épaule gauche d’Ophélie que la pensionnaire surveillait discrètement ? Elle tourna brièvement la tête mais ne vit rien qui capta son attention.

\- Bien, fit Thorn. Est ce que le nom du Comte Alois vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Non monsieur, répondit simplement Modi.

\- Y a-t-il un jour eut, à votre connaissance, un réseau de contrebande à Helheim ?

\- Non monsieur.

\- Avez vous un jour été témoin d’activités clandestines dans l’enceinte du pensionnat ?

Cette fois Modi hésita un instant avant de répondre :

\- Non monsieur.

\- Les pensionnaires sont ici classés en fonction de leurs résultats. En tant que pensionnaire, avez vous accès à ce classement ?

\- Non monsieur. On ne nous renseigne à ce sujet que pour nous dire si nous faisons partie de la Table d’Honneur ou non.

\- Et vous n’avez bien entendu pas accès à vos dossiers.

\- Non monsieur.

\- Qui y a accès ?

Une nouvelle hésitation, un nouveau regard par dessus l’épaule d’Ophélie. Cette dernière cru même discerner une étincelle de crainte dans le regard de l’adolescente.

\- Seulement les membres haut placés de la direction, monsieur.

Notant comme son épouse le malaise persistant de la pensionnaire, Thorn resta un moment silencieux, puis déclara :

\- Ce sera tout. Merci de votre coopération.

Surprise, Modi les regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes avant de ramasser ses affaires et de quitter les lieux. Ophélie la suivit des yeux alors qu’elle s’éloignait, et lorsque l’adolescente regarda brièvement par dessus son épaule, leurs regards se croisèrent l’espace d’un instant.

« Vous êtes en danger. »

La jeune femme se figea un instant avant de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer. La pensée alarmante qui venait de lui traverser n’était pas la sienne, mais celle de Modi. Le Chevalier n’avait-il pas mentionné le fait qu’elle possédait le pouvoir de transparence de la Toile ? La pensionnaire venait de lui adresser un message d’avertissement.

Ophélie aurait voulu la suivre pour lui demander des explications, lui dire qu’elle pouvait lui faire confiance et tout lui raconter, lui promettre de la sortir de là s’il le fallait, mais l’un des deux gardiens de leur soit disant escorte entra dans son champ de vision, lui rappelant brusquement leur présence indésirable.

\- Ce n’était pas un interrogatoire très fructueux, fit remarquer Renard.

\- En effet, répondit sombrement Thorn.

\- Elle aura eut peur de parler en public, enchaîna Ophélie.

Elle adressa un discret mais appuyé regard noir en direction des deux gardiens, qui restaient postés derrière eux, les bras croisés et l’air indifférent.

Voilà qu’ils étaient à nouveau coincés, à tâtonner à la recherche de l’ombre d’une piste. Si seulement ils avaient un peu plus d’expérience dans le domaine, ils auraient peut être pu agir avec méthode, mais la vérité c’était qu’ils ne savaient absolument pas ce qu’ils faisaient. Et bien entendu, leurs adversaires allaient faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour les empêcher d’avancer. Tout se résumerait alors à un duel d’opiniâtreté. Ce qui était tant mieux : elle était animiste.

Alors que les enquêteurs se concertaient pour savoir que faire du temps qu’il leur restait, Ophélie entendit au loin des éclats de voix. Elle se tourna en direction du bruit, et vit près de l’école Penny dans son immense manteau de fourrure, tenant tête à un trio de cravates bleues. Elle s’approcha par curiosité, rapidement suivie par ses deux compagnons d’infortune, jusqu’à pouvoir entendre plus précisément ce qui se disait.

\- J’ai gagné le droit de les porter ! s’exclama l’adolescente. Je les porterais, que ça vous plais ou non !

\- A cogner un type de la Table d’Honneur, tu peux être sûre que tu l’as perdu, ton droit de porter tes bottes et cette horreur en poils de lapin, répliqua un gardien.

\- D’élan. Un élan de sept mètres au garrot mon pote, que j’ai descendu seule avec un fusil et mes couilles pendant que vous autres vous pissiez dessus derrière la muraille.

\- Des couilles t’en a pas gamine, ricana un autre.

\- Peut être mais le courage de mettre le pied dehors ça je l’ai, alors je vois pas la différence.

\- Peu importe que tu soit la meilleure à la chasse, coupa le chef. T’as perdu tes privilèges dès que t’as dérapé. Maintenant enlève moi ça.

\- J’ai pas d’autres pompes de toute manière, insista Penny. Et je vois pas quelle différence ça fait que j’ai ma veste ou pas.

\- C’est pas pour rien qu’il y a un uniforme ici. T’as pas d’autres pompes ? Dommage pour toi. T’auras froid aux orteils. Tes bottes et ta veste. Posés sur le sol devant moi. Tout de suite.

\- Excusez moi, intervint Ophélie.

Si elle pouvait éviter à celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie d’un sanglier furieux de se promener pieds nus par moins vingt, il fallait qu’elle tente le coup. Elle s’avança en direction du petit rassemblement et désigna son insigne aux cravates bleues.

\- Puis je vous emprunter cette jeune fille quelques minutes ? Demanda-t-elle. Nous avons quelques questions à lui poser.

Il y eut un silence tendu suite à la demande de l’animiste. Les gardiens se regardèrent entre eux, indécis, tandis que Penny, soudainement crispée, passait d’eux à Ophélie à quelque chose par dessus son épaule. Elle prit une longue inspiration, puis, l’air sombre, retira sa veste avec des gestes secs avant de la plier en deux et de la poser par terre devant les gardiens, et cela dans la consternation générale. La pensionnaire se baissa silencieusement et défit rageusement les lacets de sa première botte, puis de la seconde. D’abord figée par la stupeur, Ophélie l’interpella.

\- Penny ? Fit-elle. Qu’est ce que … ?

\- Je veux pas vous parler, la coupa l’adolescente en retirant une botte.

Elle serra les dents lorsque la plante de son pied nu toucha le sol verglacé, mais ne se laissa pas distraire et enleva la deuxième botte. Elle rassembla les deux chaussures et les posa soigneusement à côté de la veste avant de se relever.

\- C’est bon, je peux y aller ?

Les gardiens acquiescèrent lentement, surpris par ce soudain revirement de situation.

\- Gardez les moi bien pour quand je devrais retourner à la chasse, déclara Penny d’un air grave en tournant les talons.

Complètement déboussolée, Ophélie trottina à sa suite et la héla :

\- Qu’est ce que vous faites ? Revenez, je vous ai dis que …

\- Fichez moi la paix ! Répliqua l’adolescente sans se retourner.

\- Mais …

\- Je veux pas vous parler !

Inquiète, l’animiste accéléra pour la rattraper et lui mit une main sur l’épaule. Rapide comme l’éclair, Penny lui attrapa le poignet et se tourna vivement vers elle, l’air furieuse.

C’est là qu’Ophélie constata les séquelles de son arrestation d’hier soir. La jeune fille avait un œil au beurre noir qui mettrait certainement des jours à guérir, la lèvre inférieure fendue et une vilaine coupure à la tempe. La dominant d’une bonne tête, elle l’attrapa par le col et l’attira à elle, comme pour la menacer. Lorsque son visage fut assez proche du sien pour que l’enquêtrice puisse cartographier avec précision les irrégularités de ses trois balafres, elle commença à chuchoter avec précipitation.

\- Ces types là, les croix, ils sont dangereux, siffla-t-elle. Ils vous détruirons dès que vous commencerez à représenter le moindre danger. Si vous aviez une once d’instinct de survie vous quitteriez Helheim aujourd’hui. Je ne peux pas vous aider je suis désolée.

Penny la repoussa avec une brutalité feinte et lança assez fort pour que tout le monde l’entende :

\- Foutez moi la paix, compris ?

Ophélie hocha lentement la tête, livide, alors que Thorn, Renard, et tous les gardiens du coin accourraient vers elle. Elle leva la main pour les empêcher de suivre la jeune fille qui s’éloignait à grandes enjambées en jetant des coups d’œil réguliers par dessus son épaule.

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle. Ne vous occupez pas d’elle.

\- Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ? Demanda Thorn, inquiet.

\- Rien du tout, répondit elle avec un coup d’œil éloquent en direction des gardiens.

Leur escorte avait bien entendu rappliqué, et alors qu’ils reprenaient lentement leur position de gardes-du-corps silencieux Ophélie remarqua un détail qui lui avait précédemment échappé. Leur uniforme, bien que de prime-abord identique à celui des autres gardiens, arborait une légère subtilité. Sur le revers de leur veste, juste au dessus du cœur, il y avait brodé un petit blason bleu clair barré d’une croix d’un bleu plus foncé. Et les paroles de Penny prirent tout d’un coup tout leur sens. L’inquiétude de Modi également.

Non seulement les directeurs leur avaient collé des boulets, mais c’étaient en plus des boulets qui inspiraient la peur chez tous les pensionnaires. Peut être même certains membres du personnel. Et qui étaient aussi fort probablement des assassins.

Et le pire, c’était qu’elle ne pouvait même pas en discuter avec Thorn et Renard, précisément pour les raisons citées précédemment. Au mieux, ils allaient devoir attendre ce soir avant de pouvoir parler librement, au pire ils seraient espionnés et là, à moins de quitter le pensionnat -ce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire- ils seraient réellement en danger. Cela rappelait douloureusement son arrivée au Pôle à Ophélie, et il y avait peu de situations qu’on pouvait considérer comme pires. Ironiquement, toutes celles ci semblaient d’ailleurs avoir été vécues par la jeune femme au cours de sa première année sur l’arche.

Elle n’eut cependant pas le temps de davantage mentir ouvertement devant des ennemis, car la cloche sonna à nouveau, et tous les pensionnaires quittèrent leurs activités pour se diriger vers l’école. De loin, elle vit un petit groupe d’adolescents plus jeunes se moquer de Penny qui marchait pieds nus, et pour une raison ou pour une autre cela la frustra infiniment.

\- Bien, qu’attendons nous ? Demanda-t-elle aux autres en désignant le bâtiment de la direction.

Thorn acquiesça, mais Renard était toujours perplexe. Il n’avait pas dû capter son regard vers les deux gardiens à la croix. Aussi, alors que l’Intendant prenait la tête du groupe, il s’approcha d’elle et lui demanda à mi-voix :

\- Non, sérieusement, qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Ophélie se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, sentant la présence du dénommé Damien juste derrière elle. Aussi décida-t-elle de recourir à l’un des gestes qu’elle utilisait à l’époque où elle jouait encore le rôle de Mime le valet muet, et que Renard connaissait bien. La paume de la main vers le sol, elle exécuta deux petits mouvements secs et discrets qui voulaient dire « Pas pour l’instant ». Son ami parut inquiet, mais hocha vivement la tête et n’insista pas.

Tous trois se dirigèrent avec une certaine appréhension vers leur destination. La Direction était un endroit austère où tout semblait être conçu pour inspirer le malaise aux potentiels visiteurs. En entrant, Ophélie repéra le bureau du directeur adjoint à gauche, un petit couloir mal éclairé en face, et à droite un grand escalier menant à l’étage.

Alors que la porte venait tout juste de se refermer derrière les trois visiteurs, un petit groupe sortit d’une pièce à laquelle menait le couloir. En les reconnaissant, l’animiste se crispa. Quatre personnes, quatre menaces. Encadré par deux cravates bleues, Jonas sortit le premier, ajustant la veste de son uniforme. Il adressa un regard meurtrier à la jeune femme. Derrière la brute et ceux qui semblaient être ses geôliers marchait l’illusionniste nommé Caleb, l’air particulièrement content de lui.

Lorsqu’ils croisèrent les enquêteurs pour quitter les lieux, Ophélie remarqua deux détails qui lui glacèrent le sang. Premièrement, ces deux gardiens là aussi avaient une croix brodée au niveau du cœur pour les distinguer des autres. Deuxièmement, à la lumière des lampes, ce qu’elle avait prit pour de la saleté sur le visage de Jonas s’avéra en réalité être une myriade de petites gouttes de sang. Le sien ou celui d’un autre, l’animiste l’ignorait, mais aucune des deux options ne lui plaisait.

\- D’où venaient-ils ? Demanda Thorn à Damien et Liz.

\- Du sous-sol, monsieur, répondit cette dernière.

\- Vous avez un sous-sol ? Première nouvelle. Qu’y a-t-il au sous-sol ?

\- Nos stocks, fit Damien.

\- Et qu’est ce que ces deux pensionnaires y faisaient ?

\- Nous l’ignorons.

Thorn fronça les sourcils, pas du tout convaincu, mais n’insista pas. Ophélie, plus curieuse ou peut être plus inconsciente, s’avança dans le couloir. La porte qu’ils avaient emprunté était encore entrouverte. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à l’ouvrir, une main ferme se posa sur son épaule, et elle sursauta, comme sous l’effet d’un choc électrique. Elle tourna vivement la tête et trouva Liz, juste derrière elle, l’air encore plus grande et menaçante qu’avant.

\- Que faites vous ? Demanda la gardienne d’un ton accusateur.

\- Mon métier, répondit Ophélie, sur la défensive.

\- Seul le personnel est autorisé à descendre.

\- Et vous faites partie du personnel n’est ce pas ?

\- Les directeurs vous attendent madame, vous ne pouvez pas descendre maintenant.

La voix de Liz était polie, mais ses yeux tenaient un tout autre discours. L’animiste avait déjà vu ce regard à la Citacielle. Chez des meurtriers de sans froid.

Elle soupira et hocha la tête avant de s’éloigner de la porte et de retourner vers les autres, l’air sombre. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire tout haut, mais sa décision était prise. Aujourd’hui elle s’emploierait à repérer tous les miroirs possibles, et cette nuit elle irait explorer tous les endroits qu’on essayait d’empêcher de visiter de jour. Si elle était redevenue une intruse, alors elle allait reprendre ses bonnes vieilles méthodes. Un miroir valait tous les passe-droits du monde.


	30. Les Directeurs

Le bureau où les Directeurs avaient décidé de les recevoir réussissait l’exploit d’être à la fois la pièce la plus luxueuse du pensionnat et l’endroit le plus glauque où Ophélie avait mit les pieds depuis son arrivée au Pôle. Et oui, elle comptait les geôles de la Citacielle et l’entrepôt où Ivana avait déjà manqué la tuer.

La lumière y était faible et étrangement bleutée. Les murs étaient couverts de boiseries sombres, le sol d’un tapis presque noir. L’air y était statique et lourd. Au centre, un large bureau en ébène vernis auquel manquaient cruellement des signes d’utilisation, et derrière lequel étaient assis trois hommes vêtus de noir. Tous trois semblaient avoir la soixantaine, mais en dehors de cela ils étaient extrêmement différents.

Le premier, assis au milieu, ressemblait à un insecte. Grand, chauve, avec des membres longs et fins, le visage osseux et des yeux noirs profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Le second, à sa gauche, était un barbu encore très blond qui portait la large marque de la Mutilation et qui observait les visiteurs d’un regard perçant. Le troisième, à droite, était imposant, tant en largeur d’épaules qu’en embonpoint, avec des cheveux gris soigneusement coiffés et un petit sourire supérieur.

Lorsque les enquêteurs entrèrent dans le bureau, l’homme à l’allure insectoïde les invita poliment à s’asseoir en face d’eux. Trois chaises en bois les attendaient, qu’Ophélie trouva ridiculement petites, surtout comparé à ce à quoi elle était habituée à la Citacielle où tout le monde était beaucoup trop grand. Thorn eut toutes les peines du monde à plier ses jambes et son dos afin de réussir à s’asseoir. Quant à Renard, bâtit comme il l’était, il dépassait des bords de la chaise et l’inconfort se lisait sur son visage.

Si la jeune femme n’eut pas de difficultés à s’installer, elle ne se sentit pas moins extrêmement mal à l’aise en levant les yeux vers les Directeurs. Voilà donc pourquoi les chaises étaient aussi petites. Il était impossible de regarder la personne assise derrière le bureau sans devoir lever la tête, et se sentir écrasé par son ombre. Elle déglutit avec peine et attendit que les politesses soient échangées. Elle se demanda également lequel des trois était Mérault.

\- M l’Intendant, Mme l’Enquêtrice, salua celui du centre. Je suis Smith, le directeur du pensionnat. Voici le directeur de la garde, M Lazard, et le directeur de l’école, M Mérault.

\- Professeur Mérault, corrigea l’intéressé d’un ton mielleux. Si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Vous désiriez nous parler, reprit M Smith sans se formaliser de l’interruption. De quoi s’agit-il ?

\- Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser concernant vos relations avec le Comte Alois, répondit Thorn d’une voix mécanique. Et les deux gardiens à qui vous avez ordonné de nous suivre.

\- Ils sont là pour votre protection, intervint le dénommé Lazard d’une voix rocailleuse. Vous n’imaginez pas de quoi les jeunes gens que nous gardons ici sont capables.

\- Nous sommes parfaitement capables d’assurer notre propre protection.

\- C’est ce que je disais. Vous n’imaginez pas.

\- Comprenez, il serait regrettable qu’il vous arrive quelque chose par notre faute, poursuivit Mérault dont le ton affable contrastait avec le parlé sec de son collègue. Nos hommes sont là pour s’assurer que cela n’arrive jamais.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon de parler de Mérault qui le rendait presque plus effrayant que ses deux collègues. Il était trop poli, trop avenant, mais ne parvenait pas complètement à cacher sa suffisance et sa cruauté. Ses mots étaient du poison enrobé dans une épaisse couche de caramel. Et pour cela, en plus de tout ce qu’elle avait pu entendre et constater durant son séjour ici, Ophélie le détesta dès les premiers instants.

Protester ne servirait à rien, et Thorn le savait, aussi changea-t-il de sujet avant d’aggraver la situation, ce pour quoi la jeune femme lui fut reconnaissante. Elle n’avait pas envie d’un assassin de plus à ses trousses.

\- Parlons du Comte, reprit-il. Vous le connaissiez bien à ce que j’ai compris.

\- Il était l’un de nos plus gros donateurs, répondit Smith. Nous ne le connaissions cependant que dans un contexte professionnel.

\- Un homme très courtois, ajouta Mérault. Mais je ne me souviens pas l’avoir plus connu que ses couronnes.

\- Nous avons dîné avec lui une fois ou deux, poursuivit Lazard. Pour parler affaires.

\- Et ses affaires, justement, qu’en saviez vous ?

\- Je crains de ne pas comprendre, fit Smith.

\- Par exemple, pourquoi donnait-il autant au pensionnat ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas révéler ce genre de détails.

\- Il a été reconnu coupable d’une liste assez conséquente de crimes, déclara froidement Thorn. En refusant de répondre vous passez pour complices.

\- Pourquoi pensez vous que les nobles donnent à notre établissement ? Coupa Lazard. Il y a des enfants ici dont ils ne veulent plus jamais entendre parler, et ils sont prêts à payer le prix fort pour ça. Des murs solides, des gardiens entraînés, le conditionnement mental approprié, avec tout ça ils peuvent dormir tranquille. Jamais un quelconque bâtard ne viendra réclamer des comptes, et même les meurtriers sont tenus en respect. Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que le responsable du massacre des Dragons est ici. Son ancien clan a payé une fortune pour en être débarrassé.

Ophélie leva un doigt pour demander le silence. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. La bouche sèche, elle demanda :

\- Par « conditionnement mental approprié », vous voulez dire … « effacement de mémoire », n’est ce pas ?

\- Nous ignorons ce que vous insinuez, Madame, répliqua Smith trop sèchement. Mais sachez que jamais nous n’emploierions de Chroniqueur. Ce serait illégal.

Voilà un homme qui venait de se trahir lui même.

\- Je n’ai jamais parlé de Chroniqueur, dit-elle posément. Il existe des drogues impactant la mémoire, et des illusionnistes assez puissants pour faire de même. Mais puisque vous n’emploieriez jamais de Chroniqueur, je suppose que le nom d’Ivana ne vous dit rien.

Cette audace allait certainement la mettre dans un embarras aux proportions titanesques par la suite, mais sur le moment elle paya. Lazard se crispa et parut sur le point de se lever pour attaquer l’animiste. Les yeux se Smith s’écarquillèrent brièvement. Mérault baissa soudain les yeux et sembla éprouver des difficultés à respirer.

\- Non, ça ne me dit rien, répondit Smith après un instant de flottement.

\- Moi non plus, fit Mérault d’un ton un peu trop précipité.

\- Bien entendu, acquiesça Ophélie.

S’ils étaient incapables de lire le fait qu’elle ne les croyait pas sur son visage, alors soit ils étaient moins intelligents qu’elle l’avait pensé, soit c’était elle qui était plus chanceuse. L’échange fut suivit d’un bref silence embarrassé avant que Thorn ne reprenne le fil de ses questions. Même si au fond, les affaires concernant le Comte Alois et sa contrebande n’étaient plus réellement une priorité.

Du gros de cet entretient, il ressortit trois choses essentielles. Premièrement, les directeurs mentaient ouvertement pour cacher leurs secrets sordides. Deuxièmement, ils étaient certains que d’une manière ou d’une autre ils parviendraient à se débarrasser des enquêteurs, aussi ne faisaient ils aucun effort direct pour les menacer. Troisièmement, Ivana avait travaillé ici, de manière plus ou moins récente, et c’était bien entendu ce point là qui intéressait le plus Ophélie. Cependant, alors qu’elle commençait à croire que les choses tournaient en rond, Renard étonna tout le monde en prenant la parole.

\- Je ne voudrais surtout pas paraître indiscret, dit-il poliment, mais j’ai moi même une question.

\- Oui, moi aussi, le coupa Lazard. Qui êtes vous ?

\- Je suis l’assistant de Mme l’Enquêtrice, monsieur.

\- Posez votre question, l’encouragea Smith.

\- Qui a eu l’idée de la Table d’Honneur et pourquoi ?

Ophélie tiqua. Ce n’était un angle d’attaque qu’elle aurait envisagé, et de prime abord ça ne semblait pas en être un très bon. Mais elle savait Renard plus habile qu’il n’en avait l’air, aussi lui fit-elle confiance.

Les Directeurs parurent surpris par cette question qui semblait venir de nulle part, mais Mérault répondit avec un certain enthousiasme :

\- C’est de moi que vient l’initiative. Pour récompenser l’excellence académique et les services rendus au pensionnat.

\- Et je suppose que c’est aussi vous qui décidez qui y a droit ?

\- Bien entendu.

Renard marqua une pause, sourit, et reprit sur un ton léger qui trahissait un certain amusement :

\- Excusez moi d’être aussi direct, ne le prenez surtout pas mal, mais on dirait bien d’un point de vue extérieur et non exercé que vous avez trouvé un moyen légal de récompenser vos chouchous.

Contre toute attente, Mérault rit franchement à cette remarque impertinente.

\- Cela pourrait effectivement donner cette impression, s’amusa-t-il. Mais je peux vous assurer que le processus n’est pas aussi partial qu’il en a l’air. Seuls ceux qui se distinguent par leurs résultats scolaires ou par les services qu’ils ont rendu et continuent de rendre ont droit à cet honneur.

\- Quel genre de services ?

\- Toutes sortes de choses. Aider des camarades à s’organiser pour étudier, calmer des conflits entre pensionnaires …

\- Chasser les Bêtes qui rodent alentours, compléta Renard.

\- Si vous voulez parler de Pénélope, elle n’a que rarement et seulement brièvement eut accès à la table d’honneur, fit Mérault avec gravité. Je peine à lui faire assez confiance pour lui accorder ce privilège. Et ses résultats sont au mieux médiocres.

\- Parce que c’est un facteur important, la confiance, n’est ce pas ? Vous voulez que les membres de la Table d’Honneur soient des jeunes gens à qui vous puissiez pleinement faire confiance.

Là, Ophélie commença à comprendre ce que Renard essayait de faire avouer au directeur de l’école, et elle le félicita intérieurement d’avoir eut cette idée.

\- Grand dieu oui, c’est même le plus important, répondit Mérault avec fierté. Il faut s’assurer qu’ils n’abuseront pas de leurs privilèges et qu’ils continueront à les mériter sans se reposer sur leurs lauriers.

\- Et pour continuer de mériter leurs privilèges, justement, qu’est ce qu’ils font ? Est ce que vous leur demandez de réaliser certaines tâches qui nécessitent … quelqu’un de confiance ?

\- Eh bien nous pouvons en effet leur demander certaines choses, comme servir de lien entre nous et les pensionnaires, ou dénoncer certaines activités illicites qu’ils repèrent. Mais en règle générale, nous n’avons pas besoin de leur demander, ils le font d’eux mêmes. Il y a aussi ceux qui ont une maîtrise fine de leur pouvoir à qui nous pouvons demander des services spécifiques, la large majorité du personnel étant sans pouvoir.

Renard hocha lentement la tête, l’air d’avoir demandé tout ce qu’il avait à demander. Ophélie quant à elle fit de son mieux pour empêcher ses lunettes de prendre une teinte jaune victorieuse.

Alors comme ça les membres de la Table d’Honneur étaient potentiellement des espions. Voilà qui n’allait pas leur faciliter la tâche, surtout quand le Chevalier les connaissait déjà et avait potentiellement averti les Directeurs de leur dangerosité.

Cela donnait également un intérêt accrut à la présence de Caleb dans le groupe venant du sous-sol, avant leur arrivée ici. Que faisait-il au sous-sol ? Lui avait-on demandé un travail d’illusionniste ? Voilà une nouvelle piste à explorer plus en profondeur.

\- Y a-t-il un registre des pouvoirs des pensionnaires ? Demanda Thorn.

\- Tout cela est écrit dans leur dossier, répondit Smith.

\- Pouvons nous les consulter ?

\- Je regrette, cela ne sera pas envisageable. Secret professionnel.

\- Même avec un mandat de perquisition ?

\- A quel motif ? Demanda sèchement Lazard.

« Le motif que j’avais envie de fouiller dans vos dossier, je suis Intendant pas diplomate ! » se lut dans les yeux de Thorn, mais il resta silencieux et laissa les Directeurs avoir le dernier mot pour cette fois. Ophélie le soupçonnait d’être déjà en train de planifier le cambriolage de l’endroit.

Après un bref échange de politesses, leur entretient avec les Directeurs se termina sur une note quelque peu inquiétante. Alors que tous trois se levaient plus ou moins péniblement des chaises trop petites -tout le corps de Thorn émettant des craquements sonores qui n’étaient probablement pas normaux- Mérault profita de l’ambiance de départ pour lancer un petit :

\- Dieu vous bénisse.

Ophélie sentit son angoisse monter en flèche tandis qu’elle se figeait et que la pression invisible de la peur vint lui tordre les entrailles. Elle avait la chance de ne pas se trouver face aux Directeurs et parvint de justesse à feindre le même étonnement curieux qu’elle lisait sur le visage de Renard, espérant que sa crainte soit passée inaperçue. Thorn quant à lui opta pour une approche totalement différente. Sans réellement sourire, il eut un ricanement amer et déclara :

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas.

\- Il pourrait sauver votre âme, vous savez, fit Mérault.

\- Fort sympathique de votre part de partir du postulat que j’ai une âme.

\- Alors puisse-t-il se montrer miséricordieux envers votre attitude désinvolte. Quand à votre mort vous vous trouverez face à votre Créateur, vous regretterez ce genre de sarcasme.

\- Et moi j’espère qu’il a correctement tenu ses comptes parce que je vérifie tout à la virgule près, répliqua Thorn en se dirigeant vers la porte. Passez une bonne journée.

Lorsqu’il se détourna et s’avança vers la porte, Ophélie jeta un coup d’œil curieux aux Directeurs. Si Lazard semblait amusé par l’impertinence de Thorn, ce n’était aucunement le cas des deux autres. Smith posait sur les trois enquêteurs un regard sévère et désapprobateur, mais ce n’était rien comparé à Mérault. Celui ci arborait une expression de haine intense qui laissait à penser qu’il ferait tout son possible pour que ce manque de respect ne soit pas sans conséquences. Prise de peur, l’animiste détourna le regard et suivit son mari hors du bureau.

La porte claqua derrière eux. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir parler de ce qu’il venait de se passer, mais le claquement des bottes des deux gardiens dans son dos lui rappelait constamment qu’ils étaient surveillés. Au final, ils pourraient montrer aux Directeurs leur intelligence et leur sens aigu de la répartie tant qu’ils le voudraient, ils n’en restaient pas moins le dos au mur. Et cela, leurs adversaires le savaient. Peut être était ce pour cela que les chaises étaient si petites. Ou que la démarche de Damien et Liz s’était soudainement faite si bruyante.

Ils descendirent l’escalier dans un silence pesant. Thorn menait le groupe en regardant loin devant lui comme il avait coutume de le faire lorsqu’il était en service à la Citacielle, le visage fermé et la posture raide. Renard et Ophélie s’échangeaient régulièrement des regards inquiets. Sans pouvoir parler, ils parvinrent tout de même à paniquer de concert. Pour avoir travaillé ensemble dans un endroit où un serviteur n’était pas autorisé à dire un mot hors des endroits autorisés, ils avaient acquis une certaine cohésion non verbale qui leur permettrait peut être de se sortir de ce pétrin. Pour Thorn, en revanche, ce serait une autre histoire. Habitué à travailler seul et à ne rencontrer comme seul obstacle à sa volonté que les aristocrates de la Citacielle, il risquait plus de poser des problèmes qu’autre chose. Ophélie s’était déjà mentalement préparé à ce qu’il ouvre la porte de sa chambre à la volée une nuit pour lui annoncer très calmement qu’il était sur le point de faire exploser l’endroit et qu’ils avaient dix minutes montre en main pour s’enfuir.

\- Quelle est la prochaine étape ? Demanda justement Thorn alors qu’ils étaient sur le point de sortir.

Ophélie secoua la tête en haussant les épaules. Ce n’était même pas vraiment un mensonge. Il lui faudrait encore une bonne excuse pour trouver les miroirs nécessaires à sa liberté, et avant de pouvoir se déplacer librement dans le pensionnat elle ne pourrait rien faire.

\- Les sous-sols Monsieur, intervint Renard.

Cette réponse lui attira des regards sombres de la part des gardiens aux croix, mais ces derniers restèrent silencieux.

\- Très juste, fit Thorn. Venez, nous descendons.

\- Vous ne trouverez rien en bas, intervint Liz.

\- Peu importe, nous descendons.

L’animiste s’attendit presque à ce que les cravates bleues sortent leur arme pour dissuader son mari de poursuivre ce qu’il avait commencé, mais ils semblèrent se résigner. Et cela l’angoissa plus encore que s’ils avaient fait tout leur possible pour les empêcher de descendre. Elle aurait voulu l’arrêter, lui dire que c’était certainement un piège et l’encourager à faire semblant de jouer selon les règles des Directeurs, mais elle se contenta de lui emboîter le pas en baissant les yeux, la peur au ventre.

Leur petit groupe se dirigea vers la porte d’où ils avaient vu sortir Jonas et Caleb et découvrirent derrière elle une cage d’escalier mal éclairée. Un gouffre sans fond s’ouvrait devant eux, protégé seulement par une barrière en acier, et un grand escalier de métal descendait en pente raide le long des bords. La structure semblait en équilibre si précaire qu’Ophélie la vit chuter rien qu’à poser les yeux dessus, et elle s’accrocha instinctivement au bras de Thorn. Son expérience avec les escaliers n’était de loin pas que positive.

\- Une belle amende pour hasard à la sécurité tout ça, grommela Thorn en baissant les yeux vers l’escalier.

Son regard s’attarda sur la rouille et il grimaça. Ophélie quant à elle peinait à détacher ses yeux du vide. Se faire pousser par dessus la barrière serait si facile. Sa prise sur le bras de son mari se resserra. Il l’interrogea du regard.

\- Le vertige, souffla-t-elle.

\- Dans ce cas tenez vous, je ne vous lâcherai pas.

Ils commencèrent ensuite leur longue descente dans une obscurité grandissante qui était tout sauf rassurante. Les pas de Damien et Liz s’étaient à nouveau faits discrets, mais le léger tapement de leurs bottes contre l’acier des marches était incroyablement anxiogène. L’air paraissait de plus en plus épais à Ophélie, et ses lunettes ne quittaient pas le domaine des couleurs froides. Seule la poigne de Thorn et le bruit des pas de Renard l’empêchaient de sombrer dans la panique qu’elle sentait prête à déferler sur elle depuis qu’elle avait quitté le bureau.

Après une petite dizaine de minutes à se battre pour voir où ils se rendaient, ils parvinrent enfin en bas de l’escalier, où la lumière faisait son triomphant retour. Lorsque l’animiste reposa avec bonheur les pieds sur un sol stable où le moindre dérapage ne la mènerait pas à une mort certaine, elle observa les alentours.

Un long couloir régulièrement éclairé par des lampes à gaz s’ouvrait face à eux, visiblement taillé directement dans la roche. De là où elle était, elle pouvait repérer deux portes en métal s’ouvrant de part et d’autre du boyau. En dehors de cela, l’endroit était entièrement nu et sans réel intérêt. A une seule autre petite exception près : accroché à l’extérieur de la balustrade de l’escalier, il y avait une gros levier peint en rouge. Il était accroché assez haut pour ne pas être atteignable par accident -Ophélie se savait trop petite pour l’atteindre tout court- mais assez bas pour pouvoir être tiré en cas de besoin.

\- Qu’est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle aux gardiens.

\- Le levier d’urgence, répondit froidement Damien.

\- Que fait-il ? Interrogea Thorn.

\- Il doit déclencher une alarme ou quelque chose du genre, fit l’autre en haussant les épaules. Il ne sert jamais de toute manière.

Thorn observa le mécanisme de loin pendant quelques instants et Ophélie lut sur son visage une infime trace de froncement de sourcils dubitatif. Les cravates bleues devaient certainement mentir.

Ils s’engagèrent ensuite dans le couloir, qui n’était pas tout à fait aussi long qu’il avait semblé au départ, seulement légèrement courbé. En tout, il y avait six portes : trois d’un côté, trois de l’autre, totalement identiques. La jeune femme regretta qu’elles ne soient pas plus soigneusement nettoyées, le métal brillant aurait pu faire un miroir de fortune tout à fait convenable. Elles étaient également fermées, à l’exception de la première.

La salle à laquelle elle menait était vaste et pleine d’objets variés et de piles de caisses qui s’entassaient par dizaines. Il y avait là du mobilier de rechange pour les chambres, plusieurs caisses contenant diverses pièces de l’uniforme réglementaire des pensionnaires et des gardiens, du matériel de nettoyage, bref tout ce qui était nécessaire au bon fonctionnement du pensionnat. Cependant Ophélie ne pouvait pas croire que six salles de la même dimension étaient nécessaires juste pour ce genre de stockage. Mais elle connaîtrait bientôt le contenu des autres salles, ce n’était qu’une question de temps.

La raison pour laquelle cette salle en particulier était ouverte leur apparut rapidement : trois membres du personnel, des assistants en cuisine peut être, étaient en train de déplacer des caisses et furent passablement surpris de voir cet étrange rassemblement entrer sur leur lieu de travail. Mais lorsque leur regard se posa sur la croix que Damien et Liz portaient sur le cœur, ils baissèrent aussitôt les yeux et les laissèrent faire ce qu’ils voulaient.

\- Vous voyez ? Fit Liz. Une salle de stockage.

Thorn répondit quelque chose qu’Ophélie n’entendit pas car son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Dans un coin, au milieu du mobilier, gisait une large surface luisante. Priant pour que ce soit ce qu’elle pensait, elle s’en approcha discrètement. Oui ! C’était bel et bien un miroir, un très grand miroir, un peu sale mais parfaitement fonctionnel, posé à plat sur le sol. Réprimant un sourire victorieux, elle contourna une pile de chaises et se pencha au dessus, laissant son reflet apparaître brièvement à sa surface.

\- Que faites vous ? l’interpella Damien.

Elle se redressa vivement. Le gardien s’était approché d’elle sans qu’elle s’en rende compte. Elle feignit un sourire gêné.

\- Je pensais avoir vu quelque chose mais ce n’était rien, dit-elle.

Fort heureusement sa voix ne la trahit pas et Damien sembla satisfait, car il retourna tranquillement vers sa collègue. Ophélie le suivit lentement, son cœur cognant avec force dans sa poitrine. Voilà qui devrait au moins lui donner un petit avantage. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette journée désastreuse, elle sentit son anxiété baisser d’un cran. Un tout petit cran, certes, mais cela lui fit un bien fou.


	31. Le Collier

Trois miroirs, c’était moins que ce qu’elle aurait voulut mais mieux que rien par les temps qui couraient. Alors que l’heure du dîner approchait, Ophélie sentait également approcher l’heure de sa véritable mission : explorer le pensionnat sans la surveillance des croix.

Bien entendu, elle n’avait pas pu en discuter avec Thorn et Renard, mais son insistance à toujours chercher les miroirs devait certainement leur avoir mit la puce à l’oreille, du moins elle l’espérait. Elle irait peut être secrètement leur rendre visite avant de partir en exploration, mais ignorait à quel point ils seraient espionnés.

Outre le grand miroir qui se trouvait dans la salle de stockage, elle avait également une porte de sortie au fond du gymnase, où elle avait pu se rendre en feignant la curiosité, et dans une salle de bain des dortoirs des pensionnaires qu’elle avait visité un peu par hasard la veille. Ce n’était de loin pas assez, elle n’avait absolument pas assez de marge pour risquer une sortie de nuit, surtout pas avec des potentiels assassins dans les parages. Si jamais elle se faisait repérer elle n’aurait aucun plan B, aucune échappatoire, rien que sa chance pour la sauver. Mais d’un autre côté, ce n’était pas une première. Et elle n’avait pas d’autre alternative.

Assise sur le rebord du lit dans sa petite chambre en attendant l’heure du dîner, elle réfléchissait intensément. Repassait en boucle son plan dans sa tête, essayant d’ignorer les failles évidentes qui auraient dû la pousser à abandonner. Derrière sa porte, elle entendait le faible bruit des pas de Liz qui patrouillait juste devant sa chambre, prête à surveiller ses moindres mouvements en cas de sortie.

N’étant pas en position de vérifier l’heure, Ophélie jugea qu’il lui faudrait agir le plus rapidement possible si elle voulait encore discuter avec Thorn avant d’être emportée dans le chaos de son propre plan. Elle retira lentement ses chaussures et les posa sur le sol à l’endroit où elle devrait être assise, fouilla discrètement son sac pour en tirer un carnet et de quoi écrire, et vérifia silencieusement que la porte était bien fermée à clé avant de passer à la partie la plus périlleuse.

Grimper sur un lavabo avec la coordination qu’était la sienne était déjà un exercice risqué, mais le faire sans bruit, sans tomber, et traverser le miroir qu’il y avait derrière et descendre l’autre lavabo qu’il y avait de l’autre côté, voilà qui devrait lui valoir une médaille sportive prestigieuse. Elle parvint miraculeusement à se mettre à genoux sur son propre lavabo sans se faire mal, et passa la tête et les épaules à travers le miroir pour se retrouver dans la chambre de Thorn.

Ce dernier sursauta violemment en la voyant soudainement apparaître dans son miroir et avait déjà à moitié dégainé son arme à feu lorsqu’il comprit ce qu’il se passait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu’il se passait mais elle lui fit signe de se taire et son «quoi ?! » resta parfaitement silencieux.

Ophélie rampa lentement et précautionneusement à travers le miroir et, après s’être assise sur le rebord du lavabo, se laissa doucement glisser jusqu’au sol. Là, elle désigna à son mari déconcerté le carnet qu’elle avait prise avec elle et, avec une série de gestes un peu maladroits, lui fit comprendre qu’il serait plus sûr de communiquer par écrit. Il hocha vivement la tête et lui fit signe de le rejoindre à la petite table qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre.

« Je vais fouiller le sous-sol cette nuit » griffonna Ophélie.

Thorn fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Trop dangereux », lut-elle sur ses lèvres.

« Pas le choix », écrivit-elle. « Impossible de se débarrasser des croix. »

L’hésitation de son mari la poussa à ajouter : « Une autre solution ? »

Thorn lui prit le stylo-plume des mains et écrivit à son tour : « Faites très attention. »

« Toujours. »

« C’est supposé me rassurer ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ophélie l’attrapa par les pans de son uniforme et le tira vers elle pour l’embrasser. Et pendant une poignée de secondes, ce fut comme si rien ne s’était passé. Comme s’ils étaient toujours à la Citacielle et qu’elle lui volait un baiser au coin d’un couloir désert juste avant qu’ils se séparent. Et lorsqu’ils s’écartèrent, que Thorn l’attira contre lui et, dans un murmure à peine audible, lui dit qu’il l’aimait, toutes ses peurs parurent soudain lointaines et insignifiantes. Au final, il était tout à fait probable qu’il ne se passe rien et qu’elle rentre sans aucune difficulté. Elle sourit faiblement.

« Autre chose ? » demanda-t-il par écrit.

« Surveillez la Table d’Honneur », répondit-elle. « Ils sont plus impliqués qu’ils en ont l’air. »

C’est à ce moment là que la cloche sonna, annonçant l’heure du dîner, et Ophélie ramassa précipitamment ses affaires. Constatant ses difficultés à grimper jusqu’au miroir, Thorn trouva pertinent de la porter pour l’aider, ce qui n’eut pas l’avantage de faciliter réellement les choses mais celui, bien réel, de leur permettre de s’embrasser une fois de plus avant qu’Ophélie ne retourne dans sa chambre.

Tout en évitant le plus possible de s’imaginer que cela avait quoi que ce soit de romantique -sinon elle y serait encore demain-, elle rangea rapidement le carnet, remit ses chaussures, enfila son manteau, laissa son écharpe s’installer confortablement autour de son cou, puis fit face à la porte. Maintenant elle était prête à faire semblant devant les croix pendant encore quelques heures avant d’avoir enfin la satisfaction de leur échapper.

Sa stupéfaction fut parfaitement légitime lorsqu’en ouvrant la porte, ce ne fut ni Liz ni Damien qu’elle trouva, mais son pire cauchemar et deux cauchemars secondaires en la personne du Chevalier, Jonas et Caleb. Et derrière eux, semblait-il à l’extrême limite du champ de vision d’Ophélie, la jeune fille Invisible qui semblait demander l’aide de Modi le matin même. L’animiste se figea sur place. Le Chevalier lui sourit largement.

\- Quelle coïncidence, je m’apprêtais à frapper, dit-il d’un ton amusé. Pouvons nous vous déranger un moment ? Nous ne serons pas longs.

Toujours paralysée, Ophélie fut incapable de répondre et les jeunes gens semblèrent prendre cela pour un oui. Avec la carrure qu’était la sienne, Jonas n’eut qu’à faire un pas en avant pour que la jeune femme ne s’écarte de son chemin, et tous les quatre entrèrent dans la chambre. Caleb referma derrière eux. La tension était palpable.

\- Qu’est ce que … ? souffla Ophélie.

\- Ils ne vous ont pas fait de cadeau, fit le Chevalier sans se préoccuper d’elle. Les croix dès votre arrivée. Ils ont envie de vous faire fuir.

\- Et pas vous ? Tenta la jeune femme d’une voix faible.

\- Ce serait moins drôle.

\- Que me voulez vous ?

Le plus jeune sourit face à la méfiance de l’animiste.

\- J’ai assuré à mes amis que les choses seraient beaucoup plus intéressantes si vous pouviez mettre un peu la pagaille par ici, dit-il. Nous sommes là pour vous donner un petit coup de pouce.

Elle leva vers lui un regard perplexe. Quoi ? Pour Jonas elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien, mais elle était presque certaine que les deux jeunes hommes de la Table d’Honneur travaillaient pour les Directeurs. S’était-elle trompée ? Pourtant il n’y avait pas d’autre explication qui tienne la route. Perdue, Ophélie garda le silence, attendant que peut être le Chevalier s’explique un peu plus en détails.

Bien entendu, il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de se tourner vers Caleb, qui affichait un air plus que dubitatif.

\- Tu sais Stan, si jamais elle parle tu es cuit, dit-il en remontant ses lunettes. Et il est hors de question que je tombe avec toi.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, assura le plus jeune.

\- Je veux pas paraître irrespectueux, mais les mutilés sont assez connus pour s’être déjà fait chopper la fois de trop.

\- Je veux pas paraître irrespectueux mais un type dont le père marié a sauté une servante pour engendrer un putain de bâtard pleurnichard a pas la fiabilité dans le sang, gronda Jonas.

\- Messieurs, je vous prie, refrénez vos insultes, nous sommes en délicate compagnie.

Les deux plus âgés se fusillèrent du regard mais gardèrent le silence. Le Chevalier n’avait pas perdu son sourire. C’était étrange, il n’avait pas le profil d’un leader, surtout pas face à deux jeunes hommes plus grands, plus vieux et plus dangereux que lui. Peut être était-ce à cause de ses manières, qu’il n’avait pas perdu. Peut être était-ce à cause de sa réputation de criminel. Peut être également que le « pourquoi » n’était pas si important.

\- Où en était-je ? Fit-il pensivement. Ah oui, voilà … Jonas, ce que je t’ai confié, donnes le moi. Sarah, tu es toujours là ?

La jeune Invisible, qu’Ophélie avait momentanément perdu de vue, réapparut dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait l’air morte d’inquiétude et gardait les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures. L’animiste ne s’était jamais senti aussi spirituellement proche d’un autre être humain de toute sa vie.

\- O-oui, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je t’ai dis que j’aurais besoin de tes services, poursuivit le Chevalier. Modi m’a brièvement parlé de ce dont tu es capable.

\- Modi ? s’étrangla la dénommée Sarah. Qu’est ce qu’elle a … ? Non, tu sais quoi, je veux pas savoir. Qu’est ce qu’il te faut ?

Le jeune mutilé ne répondit pas immédiatement. Jonas sortit de sa poche un petit sac en tissu rêche qu’il tendit à son camarade, et ce dernier en tira un collier fait avec les moyens du bord. De la ficelle noire et un caillou percé d’un trou irrégulier. Il le montra à Sarah.

\- Est ce que tu pourrais poser un petit charme d’invisibilité sur ce truc ?

\- Sans problème, répondit timidement la jeune fille.

\- A usage unique ?

\- Sans … problème … ?

Perplexe, elle attrapa le collier et le prit entre ses mains. Elle disparut complètement pendant un ou deux secondes avant de revenir et de tendre le collier au Chevalier qui lui adressa un petit signe de tête reconnaissant. Pour toute réponse elle baissa les yeux et recula, toujours aussi anxieuse.

Cette fois, l’irritation d’Ophélie prit le pas sur sa stupéfaction. Elle se planta face au plus jeune.

\- Qu’est ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement. Je sais que ce n’est pas quelque chose de bien, mais j’apprécierais des informations plus spécifiques.

\- Je suis en train de vous aider.

\- Non vous êtes en train de monter une machination alambiquée pour me ruiner la vie exactement comme au Clairdelune.

\- Croyez ce que vous voulez, fit le Chevalier en haussant les épaules. Ce n’est pas personnel. Il m’arrive simplement de vouloir qu’il se passe quelque chose dans ce maudit endroit. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Vous nous rendriez un grand service en répandant une saine quantité de chaos.

\- Dans ce cas j’aurais une excellente raison de me tenir parfaitement tranquille.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous donner d’ordres.

L’ex Mirage s’avança vers la petite table dans le coin de la chambre et y déposa le collier.

\- Au cas où vous auriez besoin de disparaître, dit-il. Il ne fonctionnera qu’une seule fois, alors gardez le pour une urgence d’accord ?

\- Je croyais que vous étiez du côté des Directeurs, insista Ophélie.

\- Nous le sommes, répondit Caleb.

\- Alors pourquoi faire semblant de m’aider ?

\- Je vous l’ai dis, il ne se passe jamais rien ici, reprit le Chevalier. Parfois il faut forcer un peu pour que des choses intéressantes se produisent.

\- Vous faites sincèrement tout ça pour vous amuser ?

\- D’une certaine façon.

\- Je crois que je vous préférais quand vous étiez obsédé par Berenilde.

Le plus jeune fronça légèrement les sourcils, l’air pensif et étrangement agacé. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques instants avant de demander :

\- Qui est cette personne ?

\- Mes réponses contre les vôtres, répliqua aussitôt Ophélie en croisant les bras.

\- Dans ce cas je suppose que je survivrais sans savoir, soupira-t-il en se détournant. C’était un plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Vous avez tué pour elle.

Alors qu’il était sur le point de poser la main sur la poignée, le Chevalier s’immobilisa. Bien qu’il lui tourne le dos, l’animiste le vit se tendre. Il ne voulait pas le montrer, mais ses mots l’avaient atteint. Après un instant de silence chargé d’implications, alors que Caleb les observait avec une certaine avidité, il répondit :

\- J’ai tué parce que je m’ennuyais. Rien de plus. Et je pourrais très bien recommencer.

\- Ils ont vraiment fait ce qu’ils voulaient de vous, fit Ophélie en secouant la tête.

\- Bonne soirée madame, coupa-t-il. Messieurs …

D’un pas lourd, Jonas le rejoignit. Caleb montra un peu plus d’hésitation, comprenant qu’il était tout proche d’apprendre des informations croustillantes mais sachant que s’il insistait à poser des questions à la jeune femme il en subirait les conséquences. Finalement, il leva la main pour saluer l’animiste et tous trois quittèrent la chambre.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, Ophélie resta encore un moment immobile, tentant vainement de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer. Puis elle se tourna lentement vers la table, d’où le collier semblait presque la narguer. Allait-elle accepter la soit-disant aide de l’un de ses pires ennemis ? Certainement pas. Cependant elle se surprit à s’avancer vers l’objet et à le mettre dans sa poche. Peut être pourrait-elle après tout découvrir des choses intéressantes en le lisant. Mais accorder la moindre confiance au Chevalier serait une erreur monumentale. Avant son envoi à Helheim, il était possible de comprendre sa logique à travers le prisme de son obsession pour Berenilde, mais à présent qu’il l’avait complètement oubliée il semblait agir de manière chaotique et incompréhensible.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par trois coups secs frappés à sa porte.

\- Madame, est ce que tout va bien ? Demanda la voix anxieuse de Renard.

\- Hein ? Oh, hum … Oui, tout va bien, j’arrive, lança-t-elle d’un ton peu convaincu.

Elle attrapa son manteau à la va-vite, laissa son écharpe s’enrouler autour de son cou, et quitta la chambre avec au fond de son ventre une angoisse sourde qui lui donnait l’impression que le collier dans sa poche pesait aussi lourd que du plomb. Ses lunettes assombrissaient le monde autour d’elle, et elle eut beau se composer une expression neutre, lorsqu’elle sortit de la chambre son ami et son mari comprirent instantanément que quelque chose s’était passé, quelque chose de grave.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil rapide par dessus leurs épaules. Les deux croix étaient en train de les regarder, les bras croisés et le visage inexpressif. Impossible de parler. Elle tourna les yeux vers Thorn puis vers Renard, essayant de leur faire comprendre sa détresse par le biais de son regard, puis s’appliqua à effacer tout tremblement de sa voix lorsqu’elle dit :

\- Je vous suis.

\- Qu’est ce qui vous a retenu ? Demanda Thorn, inquiet.

\- Trois fois rien, écharpe récalcitrante.

Une excuse pathétique s’il en était, mais si Thorn avait posé cette question sans s’attendre à se faire répondre un mensonge maladroit c’était qu’il n’avait pas comprit la situation. Qui plus est mentionner le Chevalier ou l’un de ses deux acolytes face aux croix serait une énorme erreur. Encore quelque chose qu’elle allait devoir mettre sur la liste des informations à révéler plus tard.

Dans un malaise grandissant, le trio d’enquêteurs quittèrent les lieux pour se diriger vers le réfectoire. Alors qu’ils sortaient du bâtiment, ils croisèrent Modi, qui était adossée près de la porte, l’air particulièrement suspecte. Ophélie la regarda, et les yeux glacier de l’adolescente se plantèrent dans les siens.

Contrairement à Archibald, qui avait maîtrisé mieux que personne dans son clan l’art d’un lien télépathique délicat et presque imperceptible, Modi ne prenait pas de gant quant à sa transparence. Les informations en bloc frappèrent Ophélie de plein fouet, lui coupant brièvement le souffle et manquant lui faire perdre l’équilibre.

Le registre caché dans la bibliothèque. Le passage secret dans la salle de stockage numéro cinq. Les dossiers marqués d’un point rouge. Pas le temps d’expliquer davantage. Se méfier de la Table d’Honneur. Bonne chance.

L’animiste battit des paupières et interrogea Modi du regard, mais celle ci se détourna et se dirigea vers l’autre bout de la cour, où se trouvait le reste des membres de la Table d’Honneur. De loin, Ophélie vit le Chevalier l’accueillir avec un large sourire, puis elle perdit le groupe de pensionnaires de vue et se résigna à suivre les autres vers le réfectoire.

Modi venait-elle réellement de lui transmettre la localisation d’informations importantes ? Où était-ce un piège censé la jeter dans les bras d’une patrouille de gardiens prêts à la faire taire ? Elle avait envie de croire l’adolescente, qui n’avait rien fait pour prouver être une mauvaise personne, mais d’un autre côté elle était de la Table d’Honneur …

Le dîner qui suivit fut placé sous le signe de la tension. Ophélie ne toucha presque pas à sa nourriture et ne prononça pas un traître mot de toute la durée du repas. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur le petit groupe de jeunes gens assis à la meilleure table, ressassant inlassablement toutes les questions demeurant sans réponse qui allaient finir par lui faire perdre la tête. Autour d’elle le brouhaha peinait à se frayer un chemin jusqu’à sa conscience, mais il n’aidait pas à dissiper son impression persistante que le monde n’était qu’une illusion de mauvaise facture qui tremblotait.

Par trois fois, un pensionnaire croisa son regard et la tira violemment de sa sombre rêverie. La première, ce fut Caleb, qui lui lança un regard inquisiteur accompagné d’un demi-sourire mauvais. Il lui donnait l’impression d’être un sujet de vivisection face au scientifique et à son scalpel. La deuxième, ce fut le Chevalier, qui vrilla volontairement ses yeux dans les siens et sembla éprouver une intense satisfaction en la voyant se pétrifier sur place, glacée par la peur.

La dernière, ce fut Penny. Elle était cette fois assise le long d’une des longues tables réservée aux pensionnaires, ses camarades laissant au moins deux chaises de distance entre elle et eux. Le regard qu’elle lança à Ophélie était pénétrant et indéchiffrable, et lui fit presque aussi froid dans le dos que celui du Chevalier, même si les raisons en étaient différentes. Que savait la jeune fille de ses origines ? Savait-elle qu’elle avait un pouvoir ou cela avait-il été effacé de son esprit, comme tout le reste ?

Mais peu importe à quel point elle cherchait à se concentrer sur les pensionnaires mystérieux qui ne cessaient de la prendre par surprise, son attention revenait toujours à la présence menaçante juste derrière elle, qui projetait une ombre métaphorique sur tout ce qu’elle voyait. Liz se tenait debout légèrement à sa droite, à moins d’un mètre d’elle, adossée contre le mur du réfectoire, et surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes. Et chaque fois qu’elle apparaissait, même imperceptiblement, dans le champ de vision de l’animiste, cette dernière sentait sa gorge se nouer un peu plus. Parfois elle se prenait à éviter de penser à certains détails de son plan, de peur que la cravate bleue n’ait vu dans son esprit.

Lorsque enfin le dîner prit fin, Ophélie fut parmi les premiers à se lever, et suivie par Thorn, Renard et leurs deux geôliers, elle retourna vers leurs chambres d’un pas hâtif. En théorie elle n’aurait pas eu besoin de se presser ainsi. Son plan ne pourrait être mit à exécution que tard dans la nuit, et même si elle avait pour plan de mettre toutes les informations importantes par écrit à l’intention de ses deux compagnons cela ne lui prendrait certainement pas aussi longtemps. Mais ce n’était pas tant pour une question de timing qu’elle marchait aussi vite que pour se débarrasser aussi rapidement que possible de la présence de Damien et Liz, qui l’angoissait de plus en plus. Dès que la porte se referma derrière elle et qu’elle tourna la clé dans la serrure, elle sentit une petite partie du poids qui pesait sur sa cage thoracique se dissiper.

Une fois absolument certaine que personne ne pourrait plus venir la déranger, elle se mit au travail. Premièrement, elle s’assit à la table et commença à rédiger sur une page arrachée à son calepin un résumé de ce qu’il s’était passé, de ses théories et de ses questions. Elle comptait le passer à Thorn par le biais du miroir et lui demander de le détruire une fois qu’il l’aurait lu. Elle referait ensuite la même chose pour Renard, mais seulement lorsqu’elle aurait eut l’opportunité d’accéder à son miroir à lui. Elle s’appliqua à ne laisser aucun détail de côté : il fallait absolument qu’ils soient tous trois au courant de tout. Elle inclut également une note implorant Thorn de ne pas entreprendre d’action sans consulter les autres au préalable, ce qui était un peu hypocrite compte tenu de ce qu’elle avait fait concernant son expédition de cette nuit, mais elle jugea la note trop importante pour la retirer à cause de cela.

Ensuite, une fois la rédaction terminée et deux pages recto-verso noircies de son écriture maladroite, elle se prépara pour sa sortie clandestine. Il lui fallait des vêtements sombres et qui la laisseraient libre de ses mouvements, son écharpe et un manteau pour la défendre si nécessaire, des chaussures qui ne fassent pas de bruit, et une lame au cas où, elle ne savait pas ce sur quoi elle risquait de tomber.

Cela fait, elle s’allongea sur son lit et attendit, la peur au ventre et les yeux rivés sur le plafond, que le temps passe et que la sécurité du pensionnat s’amoindrisse.

Lorsqu’il fut une heure du matin passée -du moins selon ses estimations- Ophélie se leva, et dans la pénombre se dirigea vers le miroir. Maintenant qu’il était l’heure, sa peur était lentement mais sûrement en train de se changer en détermination. Elle grimpa sur le lavabo et, en se concentrant, visualisa la chambre de Thorn. Celle ci était également plongée dans l’obscurité, mais elle pouvait très distinctement discerner la forme longue et maigre de son mari allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de dormir. Elle réprima un sourire et récupéra les deux feuilles avant de passer la main à travers le miroir et de les laisser tomber de l’autre côté. Elle eut tout juste le temps de le voir sursauter avant que la seule chose que lui renvoie la glace soit son propre visage tendu par l’appréhension.

L’animiste prit une profonde inspiration, puis décida de sa destination et plongea son corps tout entier dans le miroir, prête à déterrer tous les secrets sordides de Helheim.

Ressortir d’un miroir posé au sol s’avéra plus compliqué qu’elle l’avait anticipé. La glace qui gisait dans la première salle de stockage au sous-sol était grande et parfaitement horizontale, et même si le mouvement d’Ophélie ne fut au début que peu affecté par la gravité, elle peina tout de même à s’en extraire. Elle finit par se hisser à la force des bras et rampa hors du miroir dans la poussière de l’entrepôt. Repartir par ce miroir allait être une expérience intéressante.

Le fait que la salle soit éclairée mit d’abord la jeune femme en alerte, mais elle constata rapidement qu’elle était parfaitement seule. L’éclairage du sous-sol devait être permanent. Pour être parfaitement honnête, cela l’arrangeait énormément. Si elle avait dû emporter une lampe avec elle son exploration aurait été incroyablement plus risquée et plus difficile.

Elle commença par faire le tour de ce premier entrepôt, inspectant les objets et les caisses sans trouver quoi que ce soit d’intéressant. Bien sûr, elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce que cet endroit contienne grand-chose, sinon les croix ne les auraient tout simplement pas laissés entrer. Ce qui l’intéressait en revanche, c’était la cinquième salle de stockage, celle que lui avait indiquée Modi. La jeune femme cessa donc rapidement ses investigations pour se diriger vers la porte.

Alors qu’elle mettait machinalement la main dans sa poche, elle sursauta brusquement lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent le collier, dont la présence avait presque réussi à lui sortir de la tête. Elle le sortit de sa poche et l’examina brièvement avant de soupirer et de l’y remettre. Tant pis, elle allait le garder pour ce soit. Elle avait voulu le reposer dans sa chambre mais cela ne lui coûtait rien de l’avoir dans la poche. Pour l’instant il y avait plus urgent.

Bien entendu, la porte était verrouillée. Viendrait peut être un jour où Ophélie saurait crocheter une serrure, ou un jour où son animisme connaîtrait un bond en puissance et elle pourrait simplement claquer des doigts pour ouvrir n’importe quelle porte. Pour l’instant, il faudrait utiliser la méthode longue. Elle s’agenouilla près du battant de métal et posa une main gantée dessus, captant les bribes de la personnalité de la porte. C’était une porte très sérieuse qui se demandait un peu comment la jeune femme avait bien pu entrer sans passer par la seule entrée, mais qui ne semblait heureusement ressentir aucune antipathie à son égard.

\- Salut ma grande, murmura-t-elle. Je vois que tu prends tes responsabilités très à cœur. Est ce que tu pense que tu pourrais me laisser passer ?

Aucune réaction de la part de la porte, mais Ophélie ne s’en formalisa pas. Elle n’avait jamais été très douée à ce genre d’exercices, mais elle y arrivait toujours plus ou moins. Il suffisait d’insister.

\- Je comprend, c’est contre les règles, mais je ne suis pas là pour mettre la pagaille, je voudrais seulement passer. Ouvre, s’il-te-plais.

La porte grinça légèrement, hésitante, mais l’animiste persévéra. Elle était la toute première personne capable de communiquer avec elle que la porte rencontrait, en toute logique elle devrait lui obéir sans trop de difficultés.

\- S’il-te-plais, ouvre.

Cette fois fut la bonne. Le verrou céda avec un petit claquement et la jeune femme se releva. Elle appuya sur la poignée, qui tourna sans la moindre résistance, et poussa le battant bien huilé.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Tu es la meilleure. Je reviendrais bientôt et tu pourras refermer.

Elle referma doucement la porte et garda la main posée dessus pendant un instant, constatant avec satisfaction que l’objet lui faisait confiance. Puis elle retira sa main et s’éloigna dans le couloir désert à pas feutrés. A cette heure ci elle comptait sur le fait que personne ne devait être ici, mais retint tout de même sa respiration presque tout du long.

Arrivée au niveau des deux dernières portes, elle s’interrogea sur laquelle pouvait bien être la cinquième. Elles se faisaient parfaitement face et il n’y avait rien qui permette de les distinguer. A tout hasard, Ophélie s’approcha de celle de droite et appuya sur la poignée, qui lui résista. Elle essaya ensuite celle de gauche, sans grand espoir, mais fut surprise de la trouver ouverte. Anxieuse, elle colla son oreille contre le battant et écouta avec attention. Apparemment la salle était déserte. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte et écouta à nouveau pendant plusieurs secondes sans respirer. Aucun autre son que les battements précipités de son cœur.

Prise d’une certaine assurance, elle finit par se glisser à l’intérieur de l’entrepôt. Celui ci était éclairé également, mais des piles de caisses s’y entassaient du sol au plafond, formant des allées bien nettes qui empêchaient la lumière de se propager dans la totalité de la salle. L’animiste s’avança dans l’allée centrale, tous les sens aux aguets. La vision que lui avait partagée Modi ne donnait pas l’emplacement précis du passage secret, aussi dût elle se résoudre à fouiller chaque allée du regard à la recherche d’un indice. Et ce fut dans la septième à gauche qu’elle le trouva.

C’était un détail si anodin qu’elle faillit passer à côté, mais dans cette allée, une caisse était posée par terre dans un coin. Toutes les autres étaient organisées en piles, pas forcément de la même taille certes, mais cela fut suffisant pour qu’elle s’en approche. Elle inspecta d’abord le contenant sans y toucher. Il était parfaitement identique à tous les autres. Puis, avec une appréhension non négligeable, elle poussa la caisse vers le mur. L’objet ne bougea pas d’un millimètres. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces, mais la caisse refusa catégoriquement de bouger voir même de vibrer. Il lui fallut rapidement se rendre à l’évidence qu’elle était attachée au sol.

Ophélie observa à nouveau la caisse sous toutes ses coutures. Aucun mécanisme apparent. Couvercle fermé. Il semblait que sa seule solution soit de la lire. Avec une réticence que même toute la rationalisation du monde ne pouvait dissoudre, elle retira son gant et posa la main sur le couvercle de la caisse. Ne lui vinrent que quelques images confuses. Elle réessaya à plusieurs endroits, jusqu’à trouver l’endroit qu’elle cherchait. La dernière personne à avoir touché la caisse était un gardien, qui avait hâte de finir ce qu’il avait à faire en bas pour pouvoir aller de coucher. Grâce à ses souvenirs, la jeune femme parvint sans trop de mal à localiser le mécanisme qui devait ouvrir le passage. Il y avait un gros nœud dans le bois de la caisse à un endroit, et lorsqu’elle y passa la main elle y trouva un petit levier habilement dissimulé. Retenant sa respiration, elle tira.

Il y eut un claquement sourd, et lorsque Ophélie poussa la caisse, celle ci bascula pour révéler une ouverture dans le sol, juste assez large pour laisser passer une personne. Une échelle y descendait de trois bons mètres dans une obscurité peu engageante. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, puis, avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, elle s’accrocha au premier barreau et amorça la descente. Elle réussit même à refermer la trappe derrière elle, se plongeant dans un noir presque complet, et descendit l’échelle en prenant son temps. Si elle tombait et criait, c’en était fini d’elle.

Lorsqu’elle atteignit le bas, elle se trouva dans un bout de couloir à peine éclairé menant à un escalier de métal assez semblable à celui qui menait au premier sous-sol, en moins grand et moins instable cependant. Là, elle prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Devait-elle continuer ou au contraire ne pas forcer sur sa chance et rebrousser chemin ? Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle risquait de trouver au bout de cet escalier. Et c’était bien le problème.

Mais alors qu’elle réfléchissait, le bruit lointain d’une conversation et de bottes contre la pierre lui parvint, et elle se figea, écoutant avec toute son attention. Elle ignorait combien de personne cela pouvait être, mais ce qu’elle savait, c’était que le bruit venait d’un peu plus loin en bas de l’escalier et qu’il se rapprochait.

Paniquée, elle recula précipitamment. De combien de temps disposait-elle ? Pas assez pour remonter l’échelle et se cacher. Elle trébucha. Les bottes commencèrent à claquer contre les marches métalliques de l’escalier. Peut être même pas assez de temps pour se relever. Elle rampa jusqu’à une zone d’ombre, contre le mur, où, tétanisée, elle écouta les voix et les pas monter vers elle sans qu’elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, cherchant désespérément une solution. Utiliser les Griffes pour les faire tomber de l’escalier et ensuite s’enfuir le plus vite possible ? Non c’était trop hasardeux.

Puis, alors qu’il ne devait plus lui rester qu’une poignée de secondes, sa main se referma malgré elle sur le collier donné par le Chevalier. Et un dilemme s’imposa à elle. « Cas d’urgence » avait-il dit ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas utiliser un objet que l’un de ses pires ennemis lui avait donné. Mais quel autre choix avait-elle ? Mais si le collier était en fait dangereux ? Non, il avait été fabriqué par la petite Invisible, c’était peu probable qu’il le soit. Mais tout de même …

La silhouette du premier gardien apparut, éclairée à contre-jour. Ophélie se saisit fébrilement du collier et le passa autour de son cou, fermant étroitement les yeux, sentant son écharpe se serrer autour d’elle dans un espoir vain de la protéger. Advienne que pourra.

Ophélie sentit le courant d’air de la marche pressée de plusieurs personnes faire bouger ses mèches rebelles. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Quatre personnes venaient de la dépasser sans la remarquer, discutant avec légèreté de quelque chose dont elle ne comprit pas un traître mot sous les déluge d’adrénaline qui la submergeait. Elle baissa son regard paniqué sur le collier. Il semblait parfaitement inoffensif. Ça avait fonctionné. L’animiste s’effondra silencieusement par terre, incrédule et pourtant déjà soulagée.

Les seuls mots de la conversation des gardiens qu’elle parvint à capter avant qu’ils ne montent l’échelle furent :

\- De toute manière, tant que la borgne ne revient pas, on ne peut pas se permettre d’opération d’envergure.


	32. Alliance

Comment elle s’était relevée après un moment d’une telle intensité, Ophélie peinait à le concevoir. L’adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines l’avait portée tout au long de sa fuite, pour une fois qu’elle écoutait sur instinct de survie à temps. Si elle avait eut la tête plus froide, peut être qu’elle aurait descendu l’escalier. Peut être aurait-elle profité de sa toute nouvelle invisibilité pour mener à bien son exploration du second sous-sol. Mais son instinct de survie lui avait hurlé de fuir et pour une fois dans sa vie elle avait écouté.

Elle remonta silencieusement l’échelle, dérapant légèrement sur les barreaux, souleva la trappe et la referma derrière elle avant de quitter la salle de stockage numéro cinq sur la pointe des pieds. La porte de la salle de stockage numéro un ne semblait pas se formaliser de l’invisibilité de l’animiste -ce qui était logique : elle ne voyait pas. Ce n’est qu’une fois enfermée dans l’entrepôt contenant le miroir qu’elle finit par s’effondrer sur le sol, à bout de souffle, la tension peinant à redescendre.

Voilà donc ce que le collier faisait. En y repensant, elle aurait dû s’en douter, mais elle s’était tellement focalisé sur le fait que ce soit un cadeau du Chevalier qu’elle n’avait pas prit le temps de réfléchir à ses propriétés. En tout cas, forcée d’admettre que cette sale peste lui avait sauvé la vie. Quel cauchemar … S’il venait à l’apprendre il serait absolument invivable.

Flottant encore légèrement dans la confusion de l’adrénaline, elle s’approcha du miroir en rampant à moitié et se pencha dessus. Son reflet n’apparaissait pas. Une sensation bizarre vint lui tordre les entrailles. C’était encore pire que lorsqu’elle avait prit l’apparence de Mime et que le reflet dans le miroir n’était pas le sien. Pour quelqu’un comme elle, perdre son reflet était une expérience particulièrement dérangeante. Avec un long soupir, elle se laissa aller par terre. Il lui fallait encore calmer les battements furieux de son cœur. Tout ça pour si peu …

Finalement, après que le plus gros du choc fut passé, elle se redressa et retira le collier. Cette fois son reflet lui apparut à la surface du miroir, et elle soupira de soulagement. Enfonçant l’objet, désormais inutile, dans sa poche, elle se pencha vers le miroir avec la ferme intention de plonger dedans pour retrouver la paix de sa chambre et se laisser vingt-quatre heures supplémentaires pour mieux planifier sa prochaine sortie. Sans trop y penser, elle amorça le passage.

La porte de la chambre était ouverte. Comme frappée par la foudre, Ophélie se retint aux bords du miroir avant qu’elle ait pu le traverser. Une vive douleur se fit ressentir dans ses bras, mais elle n’y prêta pas attention. La porte était ouverte, et une silhouette qu’elle soupçonnait fortement d’être l’une des croix était en train de regarder par l’entrebâillement.

L’animiste ne pouvait pas passer maintenant, mais ses bras étaient sur le point de céder. Elle n’aurait jamais la force de s’écarter du miroir. Sous le coup de la panique, elle considéra toutes ses autres possibilités et changea brusquement sa destination. C’était une manœuvre risquée, mais sans doute pas autant que de se casser la figure dans une pièce surveillée par un assassin.

Chutant au travers de la glace, elle ressortit brutalement par celle du gymnase. Elle roula sur son épaule avec un bruit sourd, réprimant un grognement de douleur, avant de se retrouver allongée sur le sol, les bras en croix et les lunettes de travers, hors de danger. Elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, les yeux sur le plafond, et poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

C’est alors qu’un bruissement attira son attention. Mue par un instinct qu’elle ne contrôlait pas, elle se redressa vivement, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux, et se tourna vers l’origine du bruit. Elle se trouva alors face à Penny qui brandissait une grosse barre de fer, les yeux écarquillés. Elles se regardèrent, le temps semblant s’être suspendu, aucune n’osant esquisser le moindre mouvement.

\- Vous ? Murmura Penny, incrédule.

\- Vous ? Fit Ophélie, tout aussi surprise.

Chacune cligna des yeux quelques fois, puis Penny reposa doucement sa barre de fer et Ophélie se releva sans faire de mouvement brusque. Elles se regardèrent encore un moment sans rien dire, toujours sur la défensive, mais l’une comme l’autre avait recommencé à respirer.

Quelque chose semblait clocher avec l’apparence de l’adolescente, et ce n’est qu’une fois le choc passé et les yeux habitués à la faible luminosité qu’Ophélie comprit exactement pourquoi. Penny s’était débarrassée de son uniforme rouge et portait à la place un vieux débardeur blanc et un pantalon qui devait lui servir pour la chasse. Ses bras étaient nus, dévoilant une petite mais alarmante collection de cicatrices sur ses épaules, et sur ses avant-bras des tatouages noirs qui semblait presque vivants dans l’obscurité.

Semblables à une bouche monstrueuse aux longues dents effilées, ses marques étaient certainement les plus étranges que l’animiste ait pu voir jusqu’à présent. Elle peina à en détacher les yeux, et lorsqu’elle leva son regard vers le visage de la pensionnaire, elle constata que cette dernière semblait subitement prise de peur.

\- Alors c’est vrai, souffla Ophélie, vous êtes un Dragon …

\- Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit Penny. Comment vous êtes arrivée ici ?

\- Et vous ?

\- Par la porte, siffla l’adolescente. Pas par le … mur ! Quoi, y’a un passage secret ?

\- Mes secrets contre les vôtres. Qu’est ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Des vieux ennemis ont voulu entrer dans ma chambre pour me cogner, je me suis enfuie. Si vous appelez les gardiens je vous jure que …

\- Pourquoi est ce que je ferais une chose pareille ?

\- Alors vous faites quoi ici ?

\- La même chose que vous, je fuis des gens mal intentionnés.

Penny poussa un long soupir de soulagement et s’assit lourdement sur le sol, la tête entre les mains.

\- J’ai vraiment eu peur … avoua-t-elle.

\- Quand je vous ai vu avec cette barre de fer en main, moi aussi, fit Ophélie avec un petit sourire.

Il y eut un bref silence, pendant lequel Ophélie réfléchit à la meilleure façon de poser toutes les mille-et-une questions qu’elle avait en tête sans faire peur à la personne la moins louche qu’elle avait rencontré à Helheim depuis le début. Son regard revint invariablement aux marques sur ses avant-bras. L’adolescente le remarqua et cacha ses bras derrière son dos.

\- Qu’est ce que vous regardez ? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- On m’a dit que vous étiez sans-pouvoir … tenta Ophélie.

\- C’est le cas.

\- Alors pourquoi portez vous des marques de clan ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Penny en secouant la tête.

\- Vous êtes absolument certaine de n’avoir aucun pouvoir ?

\- Oui.

Sa réponse manquait de conviction, mais l’animiste n’insista pas de ce côté là.

\- Savez vous de quel clan vous venez ? Demanda-t-elle à la place.

\- On m’a dit que c’était un clan déchu et mort dont il ne servirait à rien de me donner le nom.

\- On vous a menti.

Enfin, pas sur tous les points. A présent, le clan des Dragons était presque mort. Il ne tenait qu’à une petite poignée de personnes de le ramener à la vie cependant. Et peut être que Penny pourrait en faire partie.

La réponse sembla intriguer l’adolescente, car elle cessa de cacher ses bras derrière son dos et leva vers Ophélie un regard interrogateur, attendant avec impatience qu’elle lui en dise plus. Elle redressa ses lunettes pour se donner une contenance, réfléchissant soigneusement à ses mots. Ce qu’elle allait dire risquait d’avoir un impact assez significatif sur le reste de son séjour ici. Se faire une alliée de cette jeune fille aux Griffes acérées serait un atout majeur dans leur camp. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit :

\- Votre clan est celui des Dragons. De puissants chasseurs qui ont toujours eut leur place à la Citacielle.

\- Je n’en ai jamais entendu parler, souffla Penny.

\- Ils vous ont effacé la mémoire.

\- Et c’est parce que je n’ai pas de pouvoir que j’ai été envoyée ici ?

Ophélie buta sur cette question, incapable de choisir les bons mots pour y répondre sans bousculer Penny. Ce n’est qu’après un petit moment de réflexion qu’elle reprit la parole, prudente :

\- Non, Penny. Parce que vous avez bel et bien un pouvoir. Mais cela aussi, ils vous ont forcé à l’oublier. Cependant vous pouvez me croire, je vous ai vu l’utiliser. Vous n’en avez visiblement pas conscience, mais vous l’utilisez.

\- Mais, non, je l’aurais remarqué si j’avais utilisé un pouvoir !

L’animiste se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment expliquer à quelqu’un un sens que l’on savait qu’il avait, mais qu’il persistait à penser ne pas avoir ? Elle se remémora la première fois qu’elle avait fait l’expérience de ses propres Griffes. La sensation qu’elle avait eut face à la Rapporteuse, au milieu de la colère et du ressentiment. Difficile à décrire. Elle essaya cependant.

\- Est ce que lorsque vous vous battez, vous êtes capable en quelque sorte de visualiser les points sensibles du corps de votre adversaire ?

Penny fronça les sourcils, hésitante, puis hocha la tête.

\- Oui, oui je vois de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Est ce que vous avez déjà essayé d’appuyer sur ces points ?

Cette fois elle avait complètement perdu l’adolescente, qui pencha la tête de côté, une moue d’incompréhension sur le visage. Ophélie secoua la tête avec un soupir.

\- Je ne suis pas douée à ça, admit-elle. Vous devriez demander à Thorn, il saura mieux vous expliquer que moi.

\- Je sais pas si je lui fais trop confiance, répondit Penny. Il a l’air trop sérieux pour que je puisse lui faire confiance.

\- Je vous assure qu’il n’est pas plus votre ennemi que moi même.

\- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de temps pour décider si je vous crois vraiment ou pas, vous aussi. Vous dites que je viens d’un clan important, mais si j’ai effectivement un pouvoir et que je n’ai pas été mutilée, alors pourquoi est ce que j’aurais été bannie ? Ça n’a pas de sens.

Ophélie baissa les yeux. En effet, ça n’avait pas de sens. Elle savait exactement pourquoi Penny avait été bannie du clan, et cette décision était complètement dénuée de sens commun. Une énième preuve du détachement cruel des nobles du Pôle envers leurs enfants, surtout lorsqu’ils ne pouvaient pas leur être profitables. Elle pensa à Thorn, le bâtard qui avait littéralement dû se battre pour sa survie dès sa naissance. A Archibald, certes célèbre et reconnu, mais que ses propres petites sœurs refusaient de regarder comme autre chose qu’un étranger après sa rupture avec la Toile. A Iris, que la moitié de sa famille appelait par le mauvais prénom tandis que l’autre refusaient de reconnaître son existence. Les seules et uniques bonnes raisons de bannir quelqu’un étaient punies de prison et de mutilation. En dehors de cela, il n’y avait aucune bonne raison.

\- Oui, fit-elle. Ça n’a pas de sens. Jamais vous n’auriez due être bannie. Mais aussi puissant qu’il soit votre clan sait … enfin savait se montrer d’une cruauté sans égal.

\- « Savait » ? Pourquoi « savait » ?

\- Parce que … Je suis désolée Penny. Ils sont presque tous morts. Massacrés par des Bêtes lancées sur eux par un assassin plus cruel qu’eux, et avec, si je puis dire, moins d’honneur.

Les yeux de Penny s’agrandirent subitement, alors qu’une réalisation morbide semblait la frapper.

\- Stanislav, le mutilé … murmura-t-elle. On dit qu’il a été envoyé ici pour avoir commit un massacre énorme avec des Bêtes … Est ce que c’est ça ? Est ce que les gens qu’il a tué c’est … mon clan ?

Assaillie par le souvenir, toujours incroyablement vif, de la nuit où elle avait apprit avec horreur la nouvelle de la mort des Dragons, Ophélie hocha lentement la tête. Le visage de l’adolescente s’assombrit.

\- J’ai toujours détesté ce type, ricana-t-elle. Voilà une raison de plus. Mais ça ne me prouve toujours pas que ce que vous me dites est vrai. Ou à quel point c’est vrai.

\- Dans ce cas, répondit la jeune femme désireuse de changer de sujet, laissons vos origines de côté et parlons un peu de ce qu’il se trame dans ce maudit pensionnat.

Penny baissa les yeux, peut être indécise, peut être atterrée, difficile de savoir. Elle prit son temps pour répondre, ouvrant plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler mais la refermant aussitôt. Comme si l’idée de ce qu’elle voulait dire était là, mais que les mots lui échappaient.

\- Est ce que vous pensez sincèrement qu’ils nous ont effacé la mémoire ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Sa voix s’était faite étonnamment faible. Elle semblait tout juste réaliser les implications d’un possible effacement de mémoire. Ophélie se sentit terriblement mal de devoir confirmer ses craintes.

\- Nous en avons la preuve, répondit l’animiste. Je suis désolée.

\- Alors je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose, pas vrai ? Si je savais quelque chose d’important, alors ils m’auront effacé la mémoire.

C’était malheureusement un argument parfaitement valable. Ophélie n’avait aucune idée de la fréquence à laquelle la mémoire des pensionnaires avait pu être modifiée, surtout pour quelqu’un comme Penny qui semblait être célèbre pour sa désobéissance. Elle adressa à son interlocutrice une grimace éloquente. L’adolescente répondit par un soupir abattu.

\- Je m’en doutais, dit-elle. On ne peut pas gagner contre ces gens là.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vous enfuir ?

Penny la regarda comme si elle venait de dire la pire des énormités.

\- Est ce que vous avez regardé autour de vous après être arrivée ici ? Vous avez vu les chaussures qu’ils nous font porter ? Les uniformes rouges ? Pourquoi est ce que c’est là à votre avis ?

Ophélie ne répondit pas. Il était vrai qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux uniformes, encore moins aux chaussures. Elle avait tout simplement eut plus important à faire. Mais la jeune fille semblait marquer un point.

\- On ne peut pas courir avec les chaussures réglementaires, poursuivit Penny avec colère. Et le rouge c’est pour nous rendre plus facilement visibles dans la neige. Comme ça le tireur le plus distrait au monde ne pourrait pas rater un fugitif. Sans parler de la galère que ce serait d’arriver à survivre une fois assez loin de la forteresse pour éviter les tirs. Même moi je ne sais pas si je pourrais. Et puis hors de question que je laisse les autres ici, je sais qu’il y a des sacrés connards dans le tas mais soyons réalistes, personne ne mérite d’être enfermé ici.

\- Je comprend, répondit l’animiste en hochant la tête. Et j’imagine qu’une révolte n’est pas envisageable non plus.

\- Déjà il faudrait unir tout le monde contre un ennemi commun et je ne sais pas si ça serait possible. Mais même si on réussissait à s’entendre, ils ont du personnel entraîné, des armes et des effacements de mémoire. Nous qu’est ce qu’on a ?

\- Vous avez vos pouvoirs.

\- Les pouvoirs ? A part la Table d’Honneur, personne n’est vraiment entraîné. Et puis qu’est ce qu’on ferais avec des illusions ?

\- Certains ont de plutôt bonnes idées, fit Ophélie avec amertume.

\- Essayez de soulever une révolution si ça vous amuse, je serais la première à me battre si vous réussissez. Mais faire travailler des bannis, des mutilés, des bâtards et des sans-pouvoirs ensemble n’est pas quelque chose que n’importe quel idéaliste pourrait faire.

\- Ce n’était pas mon objectif premier, mais maintenant que vous le dites je risque fortement de le prendre comme un défi.

Penny eut un petit rire au travers de toute son inquiétude. Cependant il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps avant de retrouver sa gravité.

\- J’ai envie de vous croire, dit-elle. J’ai envie de croire que j’ai un pouvoir et que je viens d’un clan reconnu. J’ai envie de croire que j’ai ma place à la Citacielle. J’ai envie de croire qu’une révolte est possible et qu’on sortira tous ici sains et saufs. Et en ce nom je vais vraiment essayer de vous aider. Mais la vie c’est pas un conte de fée et je le sais bien. Alors si jamais à un seul instant j’ai l’impression que vous allez faire quelque chose que je réprouve, c’est fini.

\- Je n’en demande pas davantage.

Nouveau silence, cette fois significativement plus long que les précédents. Penny regardait fixement le sol, l’air perturbée, et Ophélie s’en voulut d’avoir parlé comme elle l’avait fait. Peut être que lui parler si brusquement de ses origines n’avait pas été la bonne approche. Mais d’un autre côté, y avait-il une bonne approche ? Il n’y avait pas mille façons d’expliquer la chose. Le problème venait surtout du fait que l’adolescente ne semblait pas convaincue, ce qu’Ophélie pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Si on lui avait annoncé la même chose dans le même contexte, elle aurait certainement prit son interlocuteur pour un fou au mieux et un menteur au pire.

Bon. En rétrospective, le fait que l’opération de ce soir ait été globalement un échec et un désastre sur certains points ne surprenait pas l’animiste. A ce stade, il fallait qu’elle accepte que c’était simplement comme cela que tout se déroulait dans sa vie. De plus les choses auraient pu être incroyablement plus désastreuses si elle n’avait pas eut la présence d’esprit d’enfiler le collier, ou encore si elle était tombée dans le miroir avant de modifier sa destination. Cependant, ce qu’elle avait obtenu de son expédition, quoique utile, n’était absolument pas assez pour justifier les risques qu’elle avait prit. Et par la même, absolument pas assez pour s’éviter l’interminable sermon que Thorn était certainement déjà en train de préparer d’avance.

Le silence s’éternisa. Penny lui lança quelques petits coups d’œil à la dérobée, traçant distraitement les contours de ses marques du bout des doigts. Puis un léger bruit venant de la cour les fit sursauter toutes les deux, et elles se tournèrent d’un même mouvement vers la direction du bruit, retenant leur souffle. Heureusement, rien d’autre ne se produisit et elles finirent par se détendre quelque peu.

\- Est ce que quelqu’un risque de nous trouver ici ? Demanda Ophélie dans un murmure.

\- Les cravates bleues ne vérifient jamais les portes verrouillées, répondit Penny. Enfin, pas normalement.

\- Mais … comment êtes vous entrée si la porte est verrouillée ?

\- Je me débrouille avec un crochet.

\- Et est ce qu’ils risquent de remarquer ce petit détail ?

\- Pas si rien ne les pousse à s’intéresser au gymnase.

Des réponses moins évasives auraient peut être aidé à calmer l’angoisse continuelle d’Ophélie, mais elle n’insista pas. Pour tout dire, elle s’inquiétait plus pour Penny que pour elle même. Si jamais les gardiens se mettaient en tête de vérifier la porte du gymnase elle pourrait fuir sans trop de difficultés et la retrouver serait pratiquement impossible. La pensionnaire, elle, devrait soit se battre, soit se rendre, et aucune de ses options n’était sans danger.

Cependant personne ne semblait pour l’instant disposé à venir les déranger, et l’animiste parvint à faire baisser son anxiété d’un cran mais resta tout de même vigilante. Penny quant à elle était toujours tendue, et elle avait posé une main sur sa barre de fer, juste au cas où.

\- Je crois que c’est bon, souffla l’adolescente.

Elle se tourna vers Ophélie, l’air indécise, et prit un bref moment pour réfléchir à ce qu’elle allait dire ensuite. Elle se mordit la lèvres inférieure, puis déclara :

\- Je ne peux être sûre de rien, mais je pense que quelque chose se prépare. J’ai rarement vu Modi aussi anxieuse, elle passe son temps à surveiller ses collègues. Je vais vous tenir au courant comme je peux. Est ce que vous pouvez revenir ici facilement ?

L’animiste hocha énergiquement la tête. Enfin, une bonne nouvelle. Avoir une espionne parmi les pensionnaires serait une avancée majeure, même si Penny ne semblait pas forcément au courant de grand-chose.

\- D’accord, poursuivit-elle. Disons que la prochaine fois que j’irais vous chercher des noises, vous viendrez ici la nuit suivante, et je vous dirais ce que j’ai appris. Ça risque de pas être pour tout de suite je vous préviens, mais je vous jure que je vais trouver.

\- Merci infiniment, répondit Ophélie dans un souffle.

\- Ça ne sera pas gratuit.

\- Qu’est ce que … ?

\- Si je fais ça pour vous, vous me devrez un service équivalent.

\- Oh, oui, sans aucun problème.

\- Alors j’en suis.

\- Je ne m’attendais pas à vous voir coopérer aussi facilement, avoua l’animiste.

\- Je vous ai dis, j’ai envie de vous croire. Vous m’êtes sympathique. Et puis si quelqu’un se porte volontaire pour déterrer toutes les saloperies des Directeurs, il faut que je l’aide.

Ophélie sourit faiblement. La perspective d’avoir Penny pour alliée était sincèrement rassurante. Même si elle n’était apparemment pas consciente de ses pouvoirs, elle n’en demeurait pas moins une combattante redoutable, et son instinct soufflait à la jeune femme qu’il faudrait se battre pour sortir de ce maudit endroit.

La fatigue accumulée pendant ces vingt-quatre dernières heures vint alors la frapper tout d’un coup. Avec toute l’excitation de l’infiltration et de la fuite, sa conversation de première importance avec Penny et la possibilité d’être découverte, elle avait négligé les signes de protestation de son corps, qui à présent se manifestaient avec une ardeur redoublée. Lasse, elle s’assit à son tour avec un long soupir et commença à se balancer doucement.

\- Quel cauchemar, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, fit Penny. Je vis ici depuis des années et croyez moi quand je vous dis que ça ne s’améliore pas.

\- Je sais. Tout le Pôle est pareil.

\- C’est vrai ?

Ophélie hocha lentement la tête.

\- Parfois je me demande encore pourquoi je suis restée, dit-elle. Comment j’ai réussi à me sentir plus à ma place dans ce monde de brutes que là d’où je viens.

\- Et alors, comment ?

\- Je crois que je suis amie avec les bonnes personnes.

\- Ça m’a l’air d’être une raison un peu niaise, fit Penny sans la moindre animosité.

\- Et je ne saurais en tirer que fierté. Il n’y a pas assez de choses bêtement niaises sur cette arche de malheur.

\- Tout à fait d’accord.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence, mais celui ci fut étrangement serein. Discuter avec quelqu’un qui n’était pas un ennemi leur avait fait du bien à toutes les deux, et la tension était presque entièrement retombée.

Puis Ophélie décida finalement qu’il était plus que temps de retourner dans sa chambre, et elle se releva non sans difficulté.

\- Il faut que je m’en aille, annonça-t-elle. J’espère avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt.

Penny se leva à son tour, époussetant son pantalon.

\- Moi aussi je devrais y aller, répondit-elle. Mais avant ça j’aurais une question.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment est ce que vous êtes arrivée, sérieusement ? Il n’y a pas de passage secret ici.

L’animiste lui adressa un large sourire mystérieux avant de s’avancer vers le miroir. Elle vérifia d’abord que la voix vers sa chambre était libre, puis se tourna vers l’adolescente et déclara :

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de passage secret pour entrer et sortir d’une pièce sans porte. Il suffit, pour ainsi dire, de réfléchir.

Et devant le regard médusé de Penny, elle grimpa à l’intérieur du miroir en souriant d’une oreille à l’autre. Aurait-elle été sur Anima, elle se serait faite incendier pour ce jeu de mot. Cela faisait des mois qu’elle attendait l’occasion de pouvoir le faire à quelqu’un qui n’y connaissait rien. Elle se sentait coupable et fière à la fois.


	33. Chance-Malchance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, ça commence à faire un bail que j'ai plus posté  
> Je m'y remets, je vous jure !

Rien d’important ne se passa le lendemain. D’un côté, ce n’était pas plus mal. Ophélie n’avait eut que quelques heures de sommeil agité pour récupérer de sa suite mouvementée, et ce n’était bien évidemment pas assez. Elle avait l’impression de tout vivre avec un temps de retard, et elle n’avait jamais été aussi maladroite. S’il s’était passé quelque chose, elle n’aurait jamais été en état de le gérer correctement, surtout lorsqu’il lui était toujours impossible de parler librement avec Thorn et Renard.

Seulement voilà, il y avait un problème. Il y avait toujours un problème. Concrètement rien ne s’était passé. Penny s’était tenue à l’écart, Modi ne lui avait pas adressé un regard, le Chevalier était resté sagement hors de vue et il en allait de même pour Caleb et Jonas, et les croix s’étaient contentées de les suivre sans rien dire de menaçant. Mais l’angoisse d’Ophélie ne descendait sous aucun prétexte.

Ils savaient. Elle était intimement convaincue qu’ils savait. Ils savait qu’elle avait réussi à leur échapper pendant la nuit. Ils savaient pour les miroirs et ils savaient exactement ce qu’elle avait pu découvrir. Il y avait une myriade de minuscules indices qu’il était facile de manquer, mais qu’elle ne pouvait plus ignorer désormais. L’assurance des croix, leurs regards entendus, le salut à la moquerie à peine dissimulée auquel elle avait eut droit en sortant le matin, « La nuit a-t-elle été agréable ? ». Tout dans leur attitude laissait à penser qu’ils étaient au courant et qu’ils jouaient avec elle. Et son angoisse ne cessait de grimper chaque fois qu’elle croisait leur regard.

Bien sûr, il était tout à fait possible que tout ça ne soit qu’un simple produit de son imagination exaltée par la tension et le manque de sommeil. Mais elle était incapable de se résoudre au calme. Si jamais son intuition s’avérait juste et qu’elle l’ignorait, elle se trouverait dans bien plus d’ennuis qu’elle ne pourrait gérer seule. Il serait simplement plus sûr de suivre son instinct.

Non, il n’était pas possible qu’elle se trompe. Ils savaient, c’était une certitude. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, son instinct ne l’avait jamais trompé. A part dans le cas de Melchior. Et des Doyennes d’Anima. Et d’Ivana. Et de Berenilde. Et de Thorn. D’accord, son instinct l’avait trompée beaucoup de fois. Mais elle pouvait être parfaitement certaine qu’ils savaient tout, ou presque tout. Et même s’ils ne savaient rien, il serait préférable d’agir comme s’ils savaient.

Ophélie mourait de peur. Elle avait la boule au ventre partout où elle allait et peu importe ce qu’elle faisait. Elle aurait été tentée de dire que c’était comme si elle était revenue à l’école, mais en toute honnêteté, il n’y avait vraiment que dans les pires moments de sa scolarité qu’elle avait réellement craint pour sa vie, et jamais cette crainte n’avait été totalement rationnelle. C’était pire que l’école. Elle mourrait de fatigue, elle sursautait au moindre bruit plus fort que celui de ses pas, elle ne pouvait pas parler à ses alliés. Elle était pieds et poings liés. Elle détestait cet endroit.

Rien d’important ne se passa le lendemain. Et d’un côté, c’était une bonne chose. Mais en toute franchise, elle aurait préféré qu’il se passe quelque chose, même quelque chose de vraiment désastreux. N’importe quoi aurait été préférable à la spirale de panique silencieuse que le plus petit murmure provoquait à l’intérieur de sa tête. Et que la certitude insidieuse qui commençait à faire son chemin jusqu’au devant de ses pensées, celle qui lui disait que tout ce qu’elle avait fait ou cru faire durant sa ridicule petite expédition nocturne n’avait servi à rien.

\- Vous n’avez pas l’air d’aller bien, remarqua Thorn après le dîner.

\- Je ne vais pas bien, murmura Ophélie.

Et elle dû faire appel à toutes les forces mentales qui lui restaient pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, parce que c’était les premières paroles qu’ils s’échangeaient depuis vingt-quatre heures et qui n’étaient pas pleines de la crainte d’être froidement abattus d’une balle dans la tête. Ce seraient peut être les seules avant longtemps. Thorn accepta sa réponse avec un silence qui pouvait vouloir tout dire, et leur silence dura encore jusqu’au lendemain.

Une nouvelle nuit à n’apporter aucun repos durable à la jeune femme. La seule chose à la pousser à se lever le matin suivant fut l’espoir que cette journée là apporterait quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Que l’enquête avancerait enfin, même d’un millimètre, ou une confrontation quelconque avec n’importe lequel des salauds qui faisaient de leur vie ici un tel enfer. N’importe quoi qui pourrait faire baisser la tension, ne serait-ce que pour un temps, ne serait-ce que de manière infime. Parce qu’elle n’allait pas bien.

Ce fut avec des cernes qui rivalisaient avec ceux de Thorn et une mine essentiellement défaite qu’elle rejoignit les autres ce matin, prête à affronter une nouvelle journée de mutisme forcé et d’angoisse sourde. Cependant, les choses ne tardèrent pas à déraper. Et certes elle avait intimement souhaité que les choses dérapent, mais cette direction était loin d’être la bonne.

A la sortie du dortoir, elle trouva Thorn, Renard et les croix en pleine conversation avec le Professeur Mérault. Enfin, « conversation » n’était peut être pas le terme le plus approprié pour décrire une telle interaction. Disons plutôt que Mérault monologuait avec un sourire quelque peu supérieur face à un Renard impassible et un Thorn qui avait l’air de devoir physiquement se retenir de frapper son interlocuteur en plein visage. Un peu à l’écart derrière le directeur se tenait Modi dans son uniforme impeccable. Son impassibilité habituelle rendait l’interprétation de ses émotions difficiles, mais du peu qu’Ophélie en voyait elle aurait sans doute préféré se trouver face à une meute de loups géants affamés qu’ici même à faire ce qu’elle faisait et entendre ce qu’elle entendait. Et à cela, l’animiste pouvait pleinement s’identifier. Elle croisa brièvement le regard de la pensionnaire, mais celle ci baissa immédiatement les yeux. Dommage. Elle aurait aimé en apprendre plus.

Ophélie s’approcha prudemment du petit groupe. Elle fut accueillie par un salut beaucoup trop chaleureux de la part de Mérault et un silence lourd d’implications de la part de ses deux alliés. Thorn posa une main sur sa taille pour la garder près de lui, mais ce geste affectueux était plus un signe d’anxiété qu’autre chose. Quant à Renard, il lui adressa un bref sourire crispé, le genre de sourire qu’il lui lançait parfois à l’époque du Clairdelune quand il était au beau milieu d’une tâche particulièrement désagréable.

\- Dites moi, Mme l’Enquêtrice, fit Mérault sans se défaire de son sourire, comment avancent vos investigations ?

La jeune femme n’avait pas le sang chaud, loin de là. On s’était moqué d’elle avec des faux airs de respect depuis le jour où elle avait posé le pied sur cette arche de malheur. Mais il y avait quelque chose d’indéfinissable dans la voix de cet homme qui chatouillait son exaspération juste au bon endroit pour la pousser à sortir les Griffes. Lorsque les points sensibles du corps de Mérault lui apparurent brièvement, il y eut une fraction de seconde où elle fut tentée de frapper. Pas fort, pas à un endroit important, juste un peu pour l’exemple.

Elle refoula très rapidement cette tentation et ses Griffes dans le même mouvement et prit une profonde inspiration, faisant appel à toute la courtoisie qui lui restait pour composer sa réponse.

\- Disons que les conditions ne sont pas … idéales, dit-elle entre ses dents serrées.

\- Donc vous n’avancez pas. C’est bon à savoir.

Ophélie eut un rire nerveux et regarda ailleurs pour ne pas se laisser tenter par au mieux une répartie acide, au pire un bon coup de Griffes là où cela ferait le plus mal. N’importe quoi pour effacer ce sourire du visage de Mérault. Regrettables pulsions. Ni le manque de sommeil, ni ce métier, ni les pouvoirs de Dragons et traits de personnalité associés n’étaient bons pour elle, c’était une évidence.

Encore une fois elle refoula sa colère et préféra se faire observatrice silencieuse de la conversation.

\- Pour en revenir à ce dont nous discutions M l’Intendant, reprit Mérault, je suis persuadé que Modi ici présente serait un excellente élément à prendre à votre service. Elle est intelligente, travailleuse, débrouillarde, et elle a un certain talent de diplomate qu’elle tient probablement de son père.

Modi se crispa légèrement à la mention de son père et son regard descendit sur ses chaussures. En y regardant de plus près, Ophélie constata que ce que Penny lui avait dit était vrai : ces chaussures étaient rigides et massives, il ne devait pas y être possible de bouger les pieds comme on l’entendait. Encore moins de courir.

\- Et je vais vous le répéter autant de fois que nécessaire, soupira Thorn, je ne suis ni à la recherche d’un stagiaire, ni d’un apprenti, ni d’un assistant. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez à accomplir mais ce n’est pas avec moi que vous réussirez.

\- J’essaie simplement de garantir un avenir à mes meilleurs élèves selon la volonté du Tout Puissant ! Ce serait un lamentable gâchis que de voir cette jeune femme sans emploi à sa sortie du pensionnat l’an prochain !

\- J’étais pourtant certain de vous avoir entendu dire que vous aviez un contrat avec l’université de Wendhelm ?

\- Oui, c’est vrai, mais enfin soyons francs, c’est de Wendhelm qu’il s’agit, fit Mérault avec un mépris à peine dissimulé. Cette jeune fille et ses camarades de la Table d’Honneur méritent mieux. Ils méritent la Citacielle.

Thorn soupira longuement. Le directeur semblait lui taper sur les nerfs autant qu’à Ophélie, et il

\- Fort bien, dit-il sèchement. Faites ce que votre cœur ou votre divinité de choix vous dit de faire. Trouvez un moyen d’envoyer vos protégés à la Citacielle, je n’y vois aucun soucis. Mais ce n’est pas mon problème. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous avons du travail.

\- Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, répondit son interlocuteur avec un sourire mielleux. Passez une bonne journée. Que Dieu vous montre toute sa miséricorde.

\- C’est cela, bonne journée.

Le regard glacial, il claqua des doigts et sa montre bondit dans sa main. Au deuxième claquement de couvercle, Mérault était parti et Modi l’avait suivit en traînant des pieds. Ophélie les regarda quitter les lieux avant de porter son attention sur son mari.

\- Dois-je en déduire que vous êtes de mauvaise humeur ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

\- Je ne l’étais pas avant qu’il décide de venir m’asticoter, grommela Thorn. Je n’ai strictement aucun plan pour aujourd’hui, et vous ?

Mal à l’aise de devoir avouer son échec devant les croix, Ophélie répondit par le haussement d’épaules le plus évasif possible. Tout ce qu’il lui restait à faire jusqu’à nouvel ordre c’était d’attendre un signe de la part de Penny, ce qui pourrait prendre plusieurs jours voir davantage si elle n’avait pas de chance. Thorn lui lança un regard énigmatique avant de se tourner vers Renard.

\- Une idée ?

\- Pas le moindre, patron. Si vous voulez mon avis on est pas près de sortir du roncier.

\- Belle image, mais ça ne nous dit pas quoi faire.

Ophélie fut soudain prise d’une inexplicable poussée d’inspiration. Elle jeta un bref regard en direction des croix avant d’intervenir :

\- Peut être que nous devrions partir.

Les deux autres la regardèrent avec perplexité, complètement pris de court par cette remarque. Elle fit de son mieux pour faire comprendre de part son regard qu’il s’agissait d’une ruse, mais ne pourrait jamais être certaine qu’ils comprendraient parfaitement. Tant pis, c’était peut être un risque à prendre. Elle poursuivit :

\- Nous n’allons manifestement rien trouver d’intéressant ici, pourquoi insister ? Nous ne ferons que perdre davantage de temps.

\- Ce n’est pas insensé, admit Thorn.

Impossible de savoir s’il jouait la comédie ou non. Sachant qu’elle ne lui avait pas encore fait part de ce qu’elle avait découvert lors de son expédition d’il y a deux jours, il pouvait tout aussi bien avoir comprit sa manœuvre qu’être convaincu qu’en effet, il fallait partir.

\- Ce que je suggère, c’est d’effectuer encore quelques interrogatoires aujourd’hui et ensuite de planifier notre départ, reprit Ophélie.

\- Je suis d’accord, répondit Renard. Nous avons assez perdu de temps avec cet endroit.

Lui, elle pouvait être certaine qu’il avait comprit son bluff. Elle voyait à sa posture un peu trop rigide qu’il était en train de mentir.

Les croix de leur côté ne semblaient y avoir vu que du feu. Ils s’étaient échangé un regard presque complice, et avaient tout de suite semblé plus assurés. Visiblement la perspective du départ de ces trois gêneurs les arrangeait fortement. Ophélie se félicita intérieurement que son plan, bancal et sans suite, ait fonctionné. Si tout se passait bien, ils devraient relâcher leur vigilance, au moins assez pour leur laisser une petite marge de manœuvre.

Alors qu’elle se concentrait sur la réaction des deux gardiens, essayant de déterminer à quel point son coup de bluff avait fonctionné, un courant d’air suspicieux vint faire voleter sa mèche rebelle, et son écharpe se dressa, à l’affût. Elle s’immobilisa soudainement et écouta de toutes ses oreilles. Oui, son instinct ne l’avait pas trompé : elle pouvait percevoir des faibles bruits de pas. La sensation avait été fugace, mais c’était exactement comme si quelqu’un venait de passer tout près d’elle en courant. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers la direction prise par le spectre, mais comme elle aurait pu s’en douter, elle ne vit rien.

Combien y avait-il de jeunes Invisibles dans ce pensionnat ? A n’en pas douter, tous les garder sous surveillance ne devait pas être une mince affaire pour le personnel. Une petite voix murmurait à Ophélie que la personne qui venait de la dépasser en avait probablement après elle. Impossible de savoir si cette petite voix était de bon conseil, mais dans le doute son cerveau la soumit à un violent pic d’angoisse.

\- Vous avez vu quelque chose ? s’inquiéta Renard.

L’animiste se retourna vivement vers lui. L’espace d’un instant elle avait réussi à oublier la présence des autres.

\- Non, rien, répondit-elle précipitamment. Juste un reflet dans mes lunettes. Je vous suis.

Renard et Thorn s’échangèrent un bref regard suspicieux avant de revenir à la conversation là où ils l’avaient laissée. Après une brève délibération, il fut décidé d’interroger un groupe de gardiens, chose qu’ils n’avaient pas encore réussi à faire. Avec un peu de chance ils se montreraient moins intimidés par les croix que les pensionnaires et il serait possible d’en tirer quelque chose. Mais en toute franchise, Ophélie enchaînait surtout les plans hasardeux pour gagner du temps et elle n’en espérait pas grand-chose.

Liz et Damien sur leurs talons, ils traversèrent donc la cour. Les jeunes gens qui l’occupaient devaient s’être habitués à leur présence, car le nombre de paires d’yeux curieux qui les suivaient avait grandement diminué depuis quelques temps. La jeune femme balaya machinalement du regard l’espace qui s’ouvrait devant elle. La Table d’Honneur était réunie dans leur coin habituel, autour d’un banc contre la façade de l’école. Aujourd’hui ils étaient au grand complet, Chevalier compris. En le voyant, Ophélie sentit le collier qu’elle gardait dans sa poche intérieur peser cent fois son poids. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit lui, spécifiquement, que se retrouve au cœur de toute cette enquête ?

Assis sur le banc, il avait une main posée sur l’épaule de Modi, ce qui semblait la mettre particulièrement mal à l’aise. Bien qu’il ne fasse pas partie de la Table d’Honneur, Jonas se tenait à sa droite comme le parfait garde-du-corps.

L’animiste observa le groupe pendant un petit moment, jusqu’à ce que son regard croise celui de Caleb et que le sourire perturbant du jeune homme la pousse à détourner le regard. Elle fixa ses bottes pendant quelques instants avant de se tourner vers un tout autre coin de la cour. C’est là qu’elle repéra Penny en train de faire les cent pas près des dortoirs des filles. Il lui manquait toujours des chaussures, et elle avait l’air préoccupée.

Cependant lorsqu’elle repéra l’animiste et son escorte, elle cessa subitement de tourner en rond et avança droit sur eux, l’air déterminé. Le cœur d’Ophélie fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Si ce qu’elle croyait était en train d’arriver, alors la journée ne serait peut être pas aussi désastreuse qu’elle l’aurait pensé.

Lorsque Penny arriva à leur hauteur, elle marchait à une vitesse qui en faisait une force inarrêtable. Et, bien entendu, ils étaient sur sa trajectoire. Elle bouscula d’abord Thorn, qui était en tête et qui la regarda d’un air estomaqué. De part sa taille, il n’était pas habitué à ce genre de situations. Ensuite elle dégagea Ophélie de son passage d’un coup d’épaule négligeant qui lui fit moins mal qu’il n’aurait dû, laissant à penser que l’adolescente maîtrisait sa force.

\- Hors de mon chemin l’étrangère, siffla Penny.

Si Ophélie avait été croyante, elle aurait sans doute murmuré une prière. Elle n’était donc pas encore complètement perdue. Il y avait un espoir. Penny avait trouvé quelque chose. L’animiste fit de son mieux pour paraître décontenancée et la suivit du regard alors qu’elle s’éloignait. Le sourire qu’elle essayait désespérément de dissimuler lui chatouillait le visage.

\- C’est quoi son problème ? Fit Renard, révolté.

\- Laissez la, répondit Ophélie avec précipitation. Elle doit certainement passer une plus mauvaise journée que nous.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Demanda Damien, suspicieux.

\- Oui, je vous assure, ne perdons pas de temps avec ça et allons faire cet interrogatoire.

Elle espérait qu’elle avait réussi à ne pas trop éveiller la suspicion des croix, sinon tout son plan -ou plutôt les trois idées hasardeuses se battant en duel qu’elle avait l’affront d’appeler un plan- tomberait à l’eau.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, l’interrogatoire des gardiens ne fut pas une complète perte de temps. Mais il le fut presque. Les quatre hommes qu’ils trouvèrent disposés à répondre à leurs questions dans la salle de repos avaient une tendance assez détestable à se montrer évasifs et à lancer des regards apeurés dans la direction de Damien et Liz.

Cependant, dans un petit coup de génie, Thorn eut l’excellente idée de mentionner Ivana au coin d’une question.

\- Je sais qu’une certaine Ivana travaille ou a travaillé ici à un moment, dit-il, est ce que l’un d’entre vous l’a connue ?

\- Ivana ? Fit l’un d’eux. Le nom me dit un truc …

\- Mais si, tu sais, la borgne, répondit un autre. Celle sur qui Luc craquait pour une raison inexplicable.

\- Ah oui, elle. Ça fait une paye qu’elle est partie.

\- Pas tant que ça, intervint un troisième. Je l’ai vue avec les Directeurs y’a pas plus de dix jours !

\- Elle faisait quoi ici ?

\- Peut être qu’elle a pas trouvé de boulot ailleurs. Tu sais c’est compliqué pour une femme comme elle de se faire prendre au sérieux, surtout comme médecin.

\- Médecin ? Tiqua Thorn.

\- Ouais elle …

Celui qui avait amorcé une réponse s’interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase, regardant juste au dessus de l’épaule d’Ophélie en direction des croix, et à ce moment là l’animiste sut que c’en était fini des informations utiles. Le gardien cligna des yeux, l’air mal à l’aise, avant de reprendre :

\- Elle a bossé comme … médecin un moment ici.

\- Pourquoi vous nous parlez d’elle ? Demanda un autre, visiblement désireux de ne pas se voir poser de question embarrassante à son tour.

\- Un … collègue l’a mentionnée, mentit Thorn. Il a dit que c’était quelqu’un de confiance et que nous pourrions la contacter pour nous aider dans nos investigations. Mais si elle n’est plus là et qu’aucun d’entre vous ne sait où la trouver, je suppose que nous ferons autrement.

Ophélie avait toujours trouvé que Thorn mentait très mal, mais cela devait être une opinion assez peu répandue, car ce mensonge là passa sans la moindre question. Peut être était ce du au fait que sa voix n’avait que peu d’inflexions ou qu’il restait toujours de marbre, mais peu importait. Les croix semblaient avoir avalé cette explication et c’était cela qui comptait. Ils pourraient certainement compter sur leur relâchement de vigilance.

Le reste de l’interrogatoire fut une bête formalité qui leur servit majoritairement à gagner du temps de manière à maximiser les chances que l’un d’eux ait une révélation et propose un plan digne de ce nom, sinon il leur faudrait se résoudre à employer la bonne vieille méthode de tenter quelque chose de ridicule en espérant que cela résoudrait leurs problèmes. Bon sang qu’ils étaient mauvais à ce métier. Quelle idée d’envoyer un comptable, une historienne amatrice et un valet mener la moindre enquête.

Mais forcé de constater que pour le moment, cette journée ne commençait pas aussi mal qu’elle ne avait eut l’air. Ophélie commençait d’ailleurs à se demander où sa chance allait s’arrêter. Malheureusement pour elle, la réponse à cette question était : très bientôt.

Lorsqu’ils quittèrent la salle de repos dans laquelle ils avaient effectué leur interrogatoire, Ophélie sentit le même courant d’air suspect que plus tôt la frôler. Cette fois cependant elle sentit également un contact au niveau de sa poche, et par réflexe elle lança sa main dans le vide pour attraper ce qui pouvait en être responsable. Elle échoua à saisir le poignet du, ou plutôt de la responsable -s’il s’agissait bien de qui elle pensait- mais elle parvint à la toucher. Cela eut pour effet de la prendre par surprise et de la faire reculer précipitamment dans un bruit de pas parfaitement audible. Thorn se raidit et lança un regard perçant dans la direction du son suspect. Bien entendu, rien n’y était visible.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Damien, suspicieux.

\- J’ai cru entendre quelque chose de curieux, répondit Thorn d’un ton monocorde.

\- Parfois certains pensionnaires essaient de faire peur au personnel en utilisant des illusions, intervint Liz. Une véritable plaie.

Des enfants de Mirages, songea Ophélie. Manifestement, ils étaient ainsi dès l’enfance et ne changeaient pas en grandissant.

Le petit groupe se dirigea à pas peu pressés vers la bibliothèque, où Thorn avait manifesté l’envie de se rendre pour jeter un coup d’œil.

L’animiste mit la main dans sa poche. Si la jeune Invisible avait voulu la voler, elle n’avait pas eut de chance. C’était la seule poche qui ne contenait rien. Elle réalisa cependant qu’elle s’était trompée quant aux intentions de la pickpocket amatrice lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent un morceau de papier qui n’était définitivement pas là une minute plus tôt.

Alors c’était donc ça. Drôle de façon de transmettre un message. Ophélie aurait voulu le lire tout de suite, mais elle ne pouvait pas risquer de le faire dans le champ de vision des croix. Anxieuse, elle réfléchit à toute allure au meilleur moyen de procéder. Elle avait le sentiment que ce message allait se montrer d’une grande importance.

Avec une infinie prudence, elle contorsionna sa main à l’intérieur de sa poche de manière à faire sortir son pouce de son gant. Il lui faudrait faire continuellement attention à ne pas toucher quoi que ce soit avant le moment de la lecture du papier, ce qui rendait l’opération particulièrement délicate. Lorsque son pouce fut à l’air libre, elle attendit encore quelques instants d’être certaine que personne ne la regardait, puis effleura le papier froissé du bout du doigt.

Angoisse. Elle avait beau respirer profondément comme Modi lui avait toujours dit de le faire, elle n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l’impossible quantité d’angoisse qu’elle ressentait. C’était l’une des missions les plus délicates qu’on lui avait confié depuis qu’elle s’était mise à vendre ses services à Stan et aux autres criminels amateurs de la Table d’Honneur. Cet immense type balafré en uniforme lui faisait peur et cette étrangère avait l’air de cacher des choses qu’elle n’avait aucune envie de découvrir. Elle aurait préféré rester loin d’eux, éviter de se faire attraper. Mais peut être que se faire attraper serait préférable. Au moins elle pourrait dire qu’elle n’avait pas eut le choix, qu’elle n’avait rien voulu faire de ce qu’elle avait fait. C’était ce qu’elle avait essayé de faire comprendre en écrivant qu’elle était désolée au bas de la note.

Si seulement elle n’avait pas été une quintessentielle trouillarde, peut être qu’elle aurait dénoncé Stan, et Caleb, et les autres qui se servaient d’elle comme sous-fifre. Peut être qu’elle n’aurait pas déçu Modi.

Oh, comme elle espérait que briser ce miroir n’aurait pas de conséquences néfastes.

Ophélie retira vivement sa main, paniquée. Oh non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Ignorant la présence de ses ennemis autour d’elle, elle dévia de la trajectoire du groupe et partit en courant vers sa chambre.

\- Ophélie ?! Appela Thorn, inquiet.

Elle n’écouta pas. Si ce qu’elle pensait venait de se passer, c’en était fini d’elle et c’en était fini de l’enquête. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois mais ne laissa rien la ralentir, allant même jusqu’à physiquement pousser des pensionnaires hors de son chemin.

Lorsqu’elle arriva au niveau de la chambre qu’elle occupait, ses pires craintes furent confirmées une par une. La porte bâillait, un courant d’air l’avait ouverte en grand. Le verrou détruit gisait sur le sol. Et lorsqu’elle entra dans la pièce, son regard suivit avec une horreur grandissante les éclats de verre répandus au sol jusqu’au miroir.

Brisé. Éclaté. Réduit en miettes. C’était à peine si elle aurait pu passer deux doigts par l’un des plus gros morceaux. Au centre de ce qui restait de la glace était planté un fer à repasser qui avait été utilisé comme masse improvisée.

Ophélie sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, et elle tomba à genoux, incapable de digérer ce qu’il venait de se passer. Quelqu’un, et elle commençait à avoir une idée assez nette de qui, venait de la priver entièrement de sa liberté de déplacement. Fébrile, elle sortit le morceau de papier de sa poche et le déplia pour le lire.

« La Bibliothèque, 5 h pile. Une offre que vous ne pourrez pas refuser. » disait le premier message.

« Désolée », disait une toute autre écriture.


	34. L'invitation

La première personne à arriver sur place et à trouver Ophélie tombée à genoux au milieu du verre brisé, à regarder les restes du miroir d’un air hébété fut Thorn. Et ce fut une chance qu’il arriva aussi vite, et surtout autant de temps avant les croix.

L’animiste sentit sa présence derrière elle un bref moment avant qu’il ne s’agenouille près d’elle et pose prudemment une main sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, toujours extrêmement secouée et au bord des larmes. Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle lui tendit le morceau de papier froissé.

\- Qu’est ce que … ? fit-il en le lisant.

\- La Table d’Honneur, murmura-t-elle. Je crois.

\- Mais qui a … ?

Il désigna d’un geste maladroit le miroir réduit en morceaux.

\- Eux aussi, souffla Ophélie. Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils veulent mais il faut y aller.

\- Est ce que ça va ? Demanda Thorn.

\- Est ce que ça a l’air d’aller ? Répliqua l’animiste alors que sa voix se brisait.

Même lorsqu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un objet que l’on connaissait personnellement, en tant qu’animiste il y avait toujours quelque chose de profondément dérangeant à voir quelque chose de brisé. En particulier quelque chose qui avait été brisé volontairement. Et pour un Passe-Miroir, voir un miroir détruit faisait partie de ces expériences incroyablement perturbantes. Ophélie avait peut être vécu au Pôle trop longtemps, loin des traditions d’Anima, et avait en partie perdu de vue l’attachement émotionnel qu’elle pouvait avoir aux objets. Et là non seulement cet attachement venait de lui être rappelé de la manière la plus douloureuse possible, mais en plus quelqu’un avait brisé un miroir qu’elle utilisait, spécifiquement pour lui faire du mal à elle.

C’était plus qu’une manœuvre pour l’empêcher d’enquêter. C’était une attaque personnelle. Et au-delà de la peur et du désespoir, cela lui inspirait une profonde colère.

\- Qui irait détruire un miroir ? Murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Une fois cette affaire terminée il faudra que vous preniez beaucoup de repos, fit Thorn. Vous avez l’air d’être complètement à bout.

\- Assurez vous que l’on puisse honorer ce rendez-vous, d’accord ?

\- Entendu. Mais si vous le voulez bien, maintenant c’est moi qui prend la tête. Vous avez besoin de repos.

Ophélie hocha la tête. Elle aurait bien répondu qu’elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se reposer avant que tout cela soit fini, mais se lancer dans un duel de volonté avec Thorn à ce moment précis serait la pire des idées. Il avait raison, il serait certainement préférable de le laisser prendre la tête des opérations. Si seulement il avait eut toutes les cartes en main …

Quelques instants plus tard, Renard et les croix arrivèrent en catastrophe, et se figèrent face à la vue de dévastation qu’offrait la chambre. Le valet fut le premier à réagir. Il se précipita aux côtés de son amie, soucieux.

\- Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

Le silence par lequel Ophélie et Thorn lui répondirent fut suffisant pour qu’il comprenne. Il leva la tête vers le miroir, l’air grave.

\- Oh, fit-il. Oui, bien sûr.

\- Est ce que quelque chose a été volé ? Demanda froidement Damien.

\- Non, répondit Thorn à la place de sa femme.

\- Dans ce cas c’est un règlement de comptes, déclara Liz. Vous avez une idée de qui aurait pu vandaliser cette pièce de la sorte ?

Ophélie mit un instant à reprendre ses esprits. Elle fit non de la tête, espérant que le fait qu’elle tournait le dos aux croix dissimulerait son mensonge.

\- Je me fiche des règles, déclara Renard. Je ne vous quitte plus.

\- Je vais bien Renold, répondit faiblement la jeune femme.

\- Mensonge, firent le valet et Thorn d’une même voix.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence, puis Liz reprit la parole.

\- Je vais prévenir M Lazard, dit elle à son collègue. Toi monte la garde.

Oh. Ophélie aurait pourtant parié sur le fait que ces deux là étaient parfaitement au courant, ou du moins partiellement au courant. Mais la réaction de la cravate bleue semblait tout à fait sincère, et cela ajoutait une nouvelle couche de complexité à l’organisation de leurs ennemis dont la jeune femme n’avait pas, mais alors pas du tout besoin.

Elle regarda la gardienne quitter la pièce d’un pas pressé et son collègue prendre position à l’extérieur en soupirant. C’était peut être le maximum de liberté qu’ils auraient avant un moment, il fallait en profiter. L’animiste vérifia du coin de l’œil qu Damien regardait ailleurs puis elle attrapa Thorn et Renard par le col de leur manteau et commença à chuchoter aussi bas que possible.

\- Écoutez moi bien, dit-elle précipitamment. Les gosses de la Table d’Honneur ont un moyen de se rendre invisibles. Le Chevalier m’a laissé un essai, et maintenant je crois qu’il va nous proposer un marché pour avoir accès à l’invisibilité. Je pense que nous avons toutes nos chances de négocier un prix acceptable, mais il faut que vous me fassiez pleinement confiance, d’accord ? Le rendez-vous est dans la bibliothèque à 5 h pile. Il faut que nous y soyons impérativement.

\- J’ai l’impression qu’il me manque la moitié des informations nécessaires pour comprendre ce que vous venez de dire mais c’est d’accord, fit Renard.

\- Ce qu’il a dit, renchérit Thorn. Mot pour mot.

Ophélie leur sourit faiblement puis les relâcha avant de se relever lentement. Elle s’était rarement sentie aussi épuisée, mais au moins elle avait le sentiment d’avoir réparé la situation au mieux. Certes c’était, comme le disaient les guérisseurs d’objets, une réparation à la ficelle, mais elle avait rebondit. Ne lui resterait plus qu’à trouver un moyen de faire comprendre à Penny qu’il ne servirait à rien de l’attendre cette nuit. A moins qu’elle ne réussisse à faire admettre aux croix qu’elle passerait la nuit avec Thorn. C’était une solution envisageable.

Il était dix heures et demi à ce moment là. A un peu plus de onze heures, Liz revint de son entretient avec les Directeurs, assurant que des dispositions seraient prises aussi vite que possible.

Le temps jusqu’à l’heure du rendez-vous passa à une lenteur abominable, surtout compte tenu de la tension qui régnait sur le trio d’enquêteurs. La vigilance des croix était remontée d’un cran, et cela n’était pas pour rendre la vie plus facile à Ophélie. Son angoisse refusait de diminuer peu importe ses efforts, et cela combiné à la fatigue de plus en plus pesante la faisait sursauter au moindre son et parfois trembler pour aucune raison apparente. A présent tout autour d’elle était un motif d’anxiété, et avec cela son impatience connaissait une augmentation constante. Que quelque chose se produise, par pitié. L’action était le seul moment où elle cessait d’être paralysée par cette peur sourde et diffuse qui allait de paire avec l’anticipation. Même si elle n’avait aucune envie de se retrouver à table face au Chevalier et ses camarades, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’espérer que la confrontation arrive aussi vite que possible.

De leur côté, Thorn et Renard commençaient peu à peu à montrer eux mêmes des signes de nervosité. Peut être que la panique silencieuse de l’animiste avait fini par devenir communicative.

Ophélie ne comprit pas totalement comment ils parvinrent à tourner en rond jusqu’à presque cinq heures du soir sans paraître incroyablement suspects aux yeux des croix. Peut être qu’en réalité ils avaient parut incroyablement suspects, et que les croix avaient simplement été très bons à feindre l’indifférence. Dans tous les cas, lorsque le moment fut venu de se rendre à la bibliothèque, les enquêteurs ne rencontrèrent pas d’opposition.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall bondé du bâtiment, constatant qu’un grand nombre de pensionnaires se massaient dans le gymnase. Il devait probablement y avoir une bagarre compte tenu de l’agitation et de la clameur qui résonnait dans l’entrée. Plusieurs cravates bleues peinaient à se frayer un passage à travers la foule, et sans la présence dissuasive de Thorn et des croix, les enquêteurs auraient peut être eut tout autant de difficultés à atteindre l’escalier.

Une fois en train de monter en revanche, ils ne croisèrent absolument personne, au point que cela en devenait inquiétant. Malgré elle, Ophélie retint son souffle. Elle avait le douloureux pressentiment que ce qui les attendait était beaucoup plus élaboré qu’un petit rendez-vous clandestin organisé par des adolescents.

Alors qu’ils arrivaient presque au sommet de l’escalier, l’animiste entendit claquer des pas derrière eux et se tourna vivement. La démarche raide et l’air préoccupé, Modi était en train de les rattraper. Montant prestement les marches, elle ne mit pas longtemps à dépasser les croix. Elle ne semblait pas accorder la moindre attention aux adultes, ce qui inquiéta d’autant plus Ophélie.

L’adolescente arriva au sommet de l’escalier quelques instants avant Thorn, et au moment précis où le redouté Professeur Mérault sortait de la bibliothèque. Modi s’effaça respectueusement pour le laisser passer, et il lui adressa un petit signe de tête appréciateur avant de faire face aux nouveaux arrivants.

\- Eux vous pouvez les laisser entrer, lança-t-il au gardien qui contrôlait les entrées. Ils sont là pour une enquête de la plus haute importance.

Le sarcasme était tout juste assez subtile pour que le gardien l’ignore complètement et pour que les destinataires de la pique la comprennent sans effort. Ophélie serra les dents.

\- Damien, Liz, j’ai besoin de vous parler, poursuivit-il en s’avançant vers l’escalier. Vous pourrez rejoindre vos protégés quand nous aurons terminé.

Les croix acquiescèrent d’un même mouvement et s’écartèrent des enquêteurs tandis que Mérault commençait à descendre. Il salua ses trois ennemis d’un signe de tête poli.

Il y avait un problème. Jamais l’un des directeurs ne les aurait volontairement débarrassés de leurs boulets, encore moins lorsqu’il semblait parfaitement au courant de ce qui se tramait à l’intérieur de la bibliothèque. Il y avait là alliance entre leurs ennemis et Ophélie craignait qu’ils soient en train de marcher droit dans un piège.

Mais il était trop tard pour reculer désormais. Modi se tenait près de la porte et regardait dans leur direction, l’air de les attendre. Mérault et les croix descendaient lentement l’escalier côte à côte. Ils étaient coincés. La boule au ventre, elle suivit lentement son mari et son meilleur ami jusqu’à l’entrée de la bibliothèque. Modi leur tint la porte.

Il régnait un silence étouffant entre les rayonnages austères de la bibliothèque. Ophélie avait l’impression que le moindre bruit était multiplié par cent, et que si elle se faisait entendre d’une quelconque façon une chose horrible allait lui arriver. Si l’air était de la poudre, chaque bruit de chaussure sur le plancher était une étincelle.

Le petit groupe évolua lentement et silencieusement dans la bibliothèque vide et mal éclairée, se dirigeant au hasard vers ce qui devait en être le centre. Même Modi semblait évoluer avec appréhension. Elle avait subtilement prit la tête du groupe, laissant deviner aux enquêteurs qu’elle aussi était attendue par ceux qui leur avaient donné rendez-vous.

Soudain, une vive lumière chatoyante apparut dans une allée un peu sur leur droite. Cette luminosité venue de nulle part les fit tous sursauter, mais Modi soupira doucement et se dirigea dans cette direction d’un pas déterminé.

A l’origine de la lumière surnaturelle, il y avait une grande table de travail derrière laquelle étaient assis plusieurs membres de la Table d’Honneur. Au centre étaient installés le Chevalier et Caleb, avec une chaise de libre à la gauche du plus jeune. Modi marqua un temps de pause avant de contourner la table et d’aller s’y installer.

\- C’est quoi, une foire aux effets lumineux à la ramasse ? Fit-elle avec froideur en s’asseyant.

\- J’t’emmerde l’intello, grommela Caleb.

\- T’as rien de crédible à me traiter d’intello comme si c’était une insulte quand tu ne cessera jamais de te plaindre d’être relégué à la deuxième place dans le classement des résultats scolaires.

Le jeune homme grogna de mécontentement puis claqua des doigts et la lumière disparut, laissant place à l’éclairage jaune et faible des lampes de la bibliothèque. Ophélie dû cligner quelques fois des yeux pour s’habituer au changement soudain de luminosité. Cela fait, elle prit un instant pour observer les membres de la Table d’Honneur qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Ils étaient trois, aucun n’était mutilé et aucun ne semblait marqué, tous, comme Modi Caleb et le Chevalier, étaient très blonds. Des bâtards probablement. Sans doute des illusionnistes.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, fit le Chevalier, coupant brusquement le fil des pensées de la jeune femme.

Il désignait les trois chaises qui les attendaient. Espérant toujours être capable de négocier quelque chose, Ophélie s’installa au centre et soutint tour à tour le regard de chacun des six jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face. Puis, avec des gestes lents et lourds, elle sortit le collier de sa poche et le posa sur la table devant elle.

\- Avec tous mes remerciements, dit-elle froidement. Que faisons nous là ?

\- Madame, où sont passées vos manières ? Fit le gamin avec un sourire impertinent.

\- Je crains les avoir laissées dans le miroir, cracha l’animiste. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- Et si, intervint Caleb, vous arrêtiez de poser des questions deux secondes et vous nous laissez répondre ?

Pour toute réponse, Ophélie croisa les bras et s’appuya ostensiblement contre le dossier de sa chaise. Celle ci frémit en rythme avec la colère de l’animiste, et les lampes clignèrent brièvement. Voilà des objets incroyablement réactifs. Lorsqu’elle toisa les jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face, elle eut la satisfaction de voir que leur assurance avait baissé d’un cran. Bien, elle était encore capable de faire preuve d’un semblant d’autorité.

\- J’attends, siffla-t-elle après un instant de silence.

\- Comprenez qu’il serait dangereux pour nos affaires que vous puissiez accéder à un miroir aussi facilement, fit le Chevalier avec un aplomb révoltant.

\- Vous connaissez bien entendu la superstition disant que briser un miroir vous expose à sept ans de malheur.

\- Vous allez me dire que je vais au devant de sept ans de malheur ?

\- Non. Sur Anima, tout le monde sait que ces superstitions ne valent rien. En revanche, ce que tout le monde sait, c’est que si vous brisez un miroir, vous devriez briser tous ceux qui vous appartiennent également. Parce que tous les passe-miroirs du coin vous en voudront pendant beaucoup plus que sept ans.

\- Je commence à me demander si vous m’avez vraiment tout dit vous autres, grommela Modi. Qu’est ce que c’est que cette histoire de miroir ?

\- Elle peut se servir des miroirs comme de rose-des-vents, expliqua le plus jeune.

\- Comme de quoi ?

\- Seigneur … Comme de passages. Elle rentre par un miroir, elle sort par un autre.

\- C’est possible ça ? Tiqua l’un des autres.

\- Je l’ai déjà vu faire.

Bon sang, de quoi ne se souvenait-il pas ? Oui, bien sûr, de Berenilde. Mais le fait qu’il n’ait oublié que ça alors que d’autres ne se souvenaient d’aucun détail de leur vie avant leur arrivée ici était alarmant. Tout comme le fait qu’il ait vraisemblablement réussi à se mettre toute la hiérarchie de Helheim dans la poche alors qu’il n’était ici que depuis quelques mois.

Cependant elle n’eut pas le temps de s’inquiéter davantage, car Caleb amena aussitôt un changement de sujet.

\- Stan, tout ça est très intéressant mais ce n’est pas le sujet de cette réunion, dit-il.

\- Et si je te disais que c’est moi qui décide du sujet ? Répliqua le Chevalier.

Il avait dû employer un ton trop sec, ou un choix de mots trop maladroit. A en juger par le regard que lui lancèrent Modi et Caleb, il venait clairement de franchir une limite. Ophélie se raidit, sentant la tension monter en flèche dans le camp adverse.

\- Non, fit Modi. Non ce n’est pas toi qui décide.

\- T’es pas notre chef mon pote, renchérit Caleb. Tu l’as jamais été. Descend un peu là. T’es un camarade ça pour sûr, mais te laisse surtout pas croire que tu commande.

Le Chevalier retira ses lunettes pour se passer une main théâtralement lasse sur le visage, soupira longuement, puis remit ses lunettes avant d’afficher un sourire particulièrement faux. Il prolongea encore le silence quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole :

\- Bien, dans ce cas je te laisse les honneurs Caleb.

L’intéressé afficha un demi sourire satisfait et jeta un coup d’œil à Modi avant de prendre la parole.

\- Vous êtes invités, dit-il, à la première d’un petit show sur lequel on a travaillé d’arrache-pied pendant ces trois derniers mois. Du grand spectacle, vous allez adorer. A la base nos … superviseurs ne voulaient pas que vous veniez, mais on a réussi à les convaincre de vous laisser une chance.

\- Très mauvaise initiative, siffla Thorn. On ne vous a jamais dis que je gâchais toujours tout ?

\- Meilleure question, qu’est ce que c’est que ce fameux spectacle ? Coupa Ophélie.

Elle avait beau apprécier les moments où son mari faisait de l’humour, ce n’était absolument pas le moment. Caleb lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique.

\- Pourquoi gâcher la surprise ?

\- Donc c’est un piège.

\- La confiance règne, fit le Chevalier.

\- Vous avez organisé l’assassinat de la totalité de ma famille, répliqua Thorn.

\- Seulement de la moitié, objecta le plus jeune. La moitié moins un. Et puis ce n’était pas un assassinat, c’était une attaque coordonnée d’animaux. S’ils avaient été aussi bons qu’ils le prétendaient, ils auraient dû survivre.

\- Et si je sors mon flingue là tout de suite et que je vous loge une balle bien méritée entre les deux yeux, est ce que je pourrais dire que mon doigt a glissé et que si vous aviez été plus rapide vous auriez survécu ?

\- J’en prendrais offense si votre vengeance était exécutée de manière aussi froide et impersonnelle qu’une stupide balle dans la tête. Je sais que vous n’avez aucun sens du style, mais ayez au moins le respect d’utiliser vos Griffes.

\- Est ce que cette conversation pourrais descendre de quelques crans sur l’échelle de la violence verbale gratuite ? Intervint Modi en haussant légèrement la voix. Je croyais qu’il s’agissait d’une réunion professionnelle, et maintenant le niveau de testostérone froide crève tous les plafonds d’acceptabilité. Messieurs, cessez.

\- Je seconde, fit Ophélie. Que tout le monde veuille bien garder ses envies et ou projets de meurtre, légitimes ou non, pour plus tard.

Après plusieurs secondes d’un silence tendu et d’un duel intense de regards entre les deux rivaux, l’animiste décida de les considérer comme une cause perdue et se tourna vers Modi, la seule de cette table qui semblait garder la tête froide, et la seule à qui elle faisait confiance. Elle trouvait d’ailleurs étrange de la trouver là. N’avait-elle pas refusé de collaborer avec le Chevalier à plusieurs reprises ?

\- Qu’est ce que vous avez pour nous convaincre de venir assister à votre … « représentation » ? demanda-t-elle. Et avant que vous demandiez, non, votre parole ne suffit pas.

\- Allons, on a même réussi à convaincre Modi de nous rejoindre ! Lança Caleb comme si c’était le meilleur argument au monde. La Modi qui a le règlement du pensionnat épinglé sur les murs de sa chambre.

\- J’apprécierais grandement que tu évite de m’utiliser comme excuse, répliqua sèchement l’intéressée. Je n’ai accepté que parce que je n’avais pas d’autre choix.

Sa voix s’était soudain durcit, et Ophélie se demanda brièvement quel genre de menace elle avait dû recevoir pour finalement changer d’avis, elle qui semblait si rigide sur tous les plans. Caleb leva les mains en signe de reddition, et sa camarade fouilla un bref moment à l’intérieur de sa veste rouge avant d’en sortir trois colliers semblables à celui que l’animiste venait de rendre.

\- Voilà un gage de notre bonne foi, dit-elle en les disposant sur la table. Dix usages. Utilisez les prudemment.

\- Avec ces petites merveilles aucun gardien ne devrait vous poser problème, renchérit Caleb.

\- Qu’est ce que c’est ? Demanda Renard, suspicieux.

\- Des colliers infusés du pouvoir d’un Invisible, expliqua brièvement Ophélie. Il va falloir plus que ça pour prouver que nous ne fonçons pas droit dans un piège.

\- Une méfiance qui force l’admiration, remarqua Modi. Mais vous savez, personne ne vous force à venir.

Bien sûr. Le regard de l’adolescente était éloquent. C’était une opportunité de plonger au cœur des activités illicites du pensionnat. Une opportunité qui leur était offerte. Ou qui du moins semblait leur être offerte, car Ophélie doutait sérieusement que la moindre piste que ces jeunes gens lui laisseraient trouver serait gratuite. Sa découverte du passage secret, elle l’avait d’une certaine manière payé de son miroir. Cependant, prix ou non, ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de refuser des indices, surtout pas si les suspects venaient d’eux mêmes les leur fournir. Qui plus est son instinct poussait l’animiste à faire confiance à Modi, malgré le double-jeu qu’elle semblait jouer contre son gré.

\- Bien, soupira Ophélie. Et en échange, je suppose que vous voulez la garantie de notre silence ?

\- Nous discuterons de la contrepartie une fois que vous aurez étés initiés à nos travaux, répondit le Chevalier avec le sourire le plus frustrant que la jeune femme avait jamais vu.

\- Vous avez le don de toujours paraître plus tordu à chaque mot qui sort de votre bouche, fit Renard en secouant la tête.

\- Je choisis de le prendre comme un compliment.

\- Admettons que nous acceptions votre marché, intervint Thorn. Où devrions nous nous rendre cette nuit ?

\- Au second sous-sol, répondit Caleb. L’entrée …

\- Je sais où elle se trouve, coupa Ophélie.

\- Ah bon, vous savez ? s’étonna le Chevalier.

\- Vous croyiez sincèrement que le rôle d’enquêtrice à la cour je l’avais eu pour décorer ?

\- Honnêtement, oui.

La jeune femme soupira entre ses dents serrées. D’accord, celle là elle aurait peut être dû la voir venir. Elle marqua une brève pause avant de reprendre :

\- Si vous êtes vraiment de bonne foi, alors vous répondrez bien à quelques questions indiscrètes de ma part.

\- Laissez nous juger de l’indiscrétion de vos questions et y adapter nos réponses, répondit Caleb avec un sourire assuré.

\- Que sont les gardiens qui portent une croix ?

Caleb ricana et secoua la tête.

\- Bien sûr, fallait commencer par le pire, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Des initiés, fit sobrement Modi. Ceux qui sont au courant de tout.

\- Dont la mémoire n’est pas effacée ? Tenta Thorn.

Les trois leaders du groupe de pensionnaires se regardèrent brièvement, l’air de se demander de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Modi toisa Thorn d’un air particulièrement suspicieux.

\- Il n’a jamais été question d’effacer la mémoire de quiconque, déclara-t-elle.

Malgré sa conviction, son ton sonnait curieusement faux. Peut être était-ce parce que même sans mentir, elle ne disait pas la vérité et qu’Ophélie le savait. Thorn ne répondit rien, et l’animiste reprit avec une autre question qui devrait définir à quel point ces jeunes gens en savaient.

\- Est ce que le nom d’Ivana vous dit quelque chose ?

Les expressions circonspectes de ses interlocuteurs lui laissèrent à penser que non, le nom ne leur disait rien. Cependant, après un instant de réflexion, Caleb se mordit la lèvre inférieur et dit :

\- Je suis sûr de l’avoir déjà entendu quelque part mais impossible de me souvenir d’où …

Ce à quoi Modi ajouta :

\- Je crois que c’est une femme qui a travaillé ici à un moment. Grande, toujours pressée … Il lui manquait un œil je crois. Je ne sais plus ce qu’elle faisait. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

\- Absolument pas, fit le Chevalier d’un air visiblement troublé.

\- T’as une de ces mémoires Modi, souffla Caleb. J’ai aucun souvenir de cette Ivana.

\- Ce sera tout pour nous dans ce cas, coupa Ophélie. Pouvons nous considérer cette réunion comme close ?

Elle commençait à craindre que passer trop de temps à débattre finisse par les faire prendre, et c’était bien la dernière chose qu’il leur fallait en ce moment. Elle avait le sentiment qu’elle aurait d’autres occasions de faire parler ces jeunes criminels.

\- Notre temps sera bientôt écoulé de toute façon, déclara Modi en se levant. Je vous raccompagne.

\- Sois pas en retard Modi, taquina Caleb.

\- J’ai une tête à être en retard ?

Ophélie se leva à son tour, et les deux autres l’imitèrent à contrecœur. A voir leurs expressions, ils auraient aimé poser plus de questions. Elle comprenait leur frustration, mais ils avaient déjà trop compté sur la chance et la bonne foi de leurs adversaires, à présent il fallait qu’ils s’en éloignent un peu. Elle ne voulais pas risquer un nouveau coup comme celui du miroir.

L’animiste ramassa les colliers et jeta un dernier regard aux jeunes gens assis de l’autre côté de la table avant de faire volte-face et de suivre Modi à l’extérieur de la bibliothèque, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et la tête ailleurs. En haut des escaliers les attendaient Liz et Damien, l’air plus sombres que jamais.

L’adolescente marcha avec eux jusqu’à la grande porte avant de s’arrêter brusquement, bousculant Ophélie. Celle ci leva les yeux vers elle, et durant la fraction de seconde où leurs regards se croisèrent Modi lui transmit une pensée aussi urgente qu’alarmante.

« Si vous ne réglez pas cette affaire rapidement, j’aurais sacrifié mon intégrité pour rien. »


	35. Le Second Sous-Sol - Partie 1

Ophélie, Thorn et Renard passèrent le reste de la soirée à se jeter des regards lourds de sous-entendus pendant que les croix ne regardaient pas, et à regarder les heures s’écouler lentement jusqu’à l’approche de minuit. Chacun gardait son collier bien au chaud dans sa poche, à portée de main, se demandant avec angoisse si la Table d’Honneur ne s’était pas moquée d’eux.

Le dîner fut le théâtre de nombreux échanges de regards pénétrants, agressifs, énigmatiques. Aucun des trois enquêteurs ne toucha à sa nourriture, et lorsqu’ils quittèrent la salle ce fut avec un gros nœud au fond de la gorge. Plus le temps passait, plus l’impression de mettre le nez dans un piège s’accentuait.

Cependant, il y avait autre chose qui dérangeait Ophélie, quelque chose qu’elle mit un long moment à identifier clairement. La sensation que quelque chose était absent alors qu’il n’avait aucune raison de l’être. Ce n’est qu’une fois plongée dans la cohue de la sortie du réfectoire qu’elle réussit à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il manquait des pensionnaires. Il manquait Penny et Jonas et plusieurs autres. Ce garçon qu’elle avait vu asséner un coup de pied sauté en plein dans la tête du grand mutilé une fois manquait, celui qui avait à moitié perdu connaissance lors d’un match de boxe deux jours plus tôt également. Elle ne pourrait pas compter exactement combien d’entre eux avaient disparu, mais il devait y en avoir une petite dizaine. Et il n’y avait eut aucun signe avant-coureur, ils semblaient tout simplement s’être évaporés, et c’était cela qui inquiétait le plus l’animiste. On ne perdait pas des pensionnaires aussi facilement, surtout pas d’aussi grosses pointures que Penny et Jonas.

Elle avait de plus toutes les raisons de penser que cette disparition était liée à cet événement auquel les illusionnistes de la Table d’Honneur les avaient invités, ce qui la rendait d’autant plus nerveuse.

Mais la tension n’avait pas fini de monter pour ce soir, loin de là. Alors que les trois étrangers se dirigeaient vers leurs appartements respectifs, encadrés par Liz et Damien, ils furent soudainement rattrapés par le Professeur Mérault. Il sembla surgir de nulle part, et les arrêta avec son habituel sourire obséquieux.

\- Madame l’Enquêtrice, bonsoir ! Lança-t-il, ignorant totalement les deux hommes. Pardonnez mon interruption, mais je tenais à m’assurer personnellement que vous alliez bien. Au nom de tout le personnel de Helheim, je m’excuse pour le terrible acte de vandalisme dont vous avez été victime. Soyez assurée que nous retrouverons le coupable et que …

\- Tout va bien, Professeur, le coupa Ophélie avec un sourire crispé. Aucun objet m’appartenant n’a été endommagé, je ne suis pas blessée, tout va pour le mieux.

\- Dieu soit loué, fit le directeur avec un soulagement qui semblait presque sincère.

\- Nous dormirons ensemble pour cette nuit, intervint Thorn l’air de rien.

Mérault fut, pour une raison qui échappait un peu à Ophélie, totalement incapable de dissimuler sa surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises, son sourire définitivement effacé de son visage. La jeune femme en déduisit que, même s’il n’avait peut être pas été mis au courant du plan de détruire le miroir à la base, il y adhérait complètement désormais. Manque de chance, le miroir de Thorn était parfaitement intact. Quoi, n’avaient-ils pas réfléchit à cette éventualité ?

Il donna plusieurs fois l’impression de commencer à protester, mais il resta finalement silencieux et reprit tant bien que mal son sourire après un moment de confusion.

\- Si vous permettez, je vais vous emprunter votre escorte un moment, reprit-il. Damien, Liz, avez moi je vous prie.

Les croix se détachèrent docilement du petit groupe pour venir se poster au garde-à-vous devant le directeur. Voilà qui était curieux. Il les débarrassait donc de leurs boulets. Ophélie se demanda brièvement ce qu’il savait exactement du fameux « spectacle » de cette nuit, et si cette manœuvre était en accord avec le reste du plan. Quel était le pire : que leurs adversaires soient parfaitement coordonnés, ou qu’au contraire leurs motivations s’entrechoquent, résultant en plus de chaos ? Difficile de décider.

Mérault emmena les croix avec lui et souhaita une bonne nuit aux trois importuns, ainsi que la bénédiction de Dieu. Thorn répondit à cette dernière en levant ostensiblement les yeux au ciel. Puis ils prirent des chemins distincts, et pour la première fois depuis un long moment, Ophélie Thorn et Renard se retrouvèrent seuls entre eux, sans personne pour les espionner.

\- Il ne faut pas qu’on descende, souffla Renard dès qu’ils furent certains d’être seuls. C’est un traquenard, pas moyen qu’on s’en sorte sans se battre. Ils ont rien pour nous forcer de venir pour l’instant, restons en dehors de ça.

\- Mais nous n’aurons peut être pas d’autres chances de découvrir ce qu’il se trame là en bas, objecta Ophélie.

\- Bien sûr que si, il suffirait d’y descendre quand ils ne nous demandent pas explicitement de le faire !

\- Ces jeunes gens tiennent des Mirages, intervint Thorn à voix basse. Ce sont des comédiens et des artistes, ils ne cherchent pas à être efficaces, ils cherchent à être dramatiques. Nous risquons sans doute moins gros que nous aurions tendance à l’estimer.

\- Mais vous avez oublié de qui il s’agit ma parole, siffla Renard. On parle du gamin qui a décimé tous les meilleurs chasseurs de l’arche en utilisant des animaux sauvages !

\- Je n’oublie rien, répondirent d’une même voix Ophélie et Thorn.

\- Pitié, soupira le valet, je sais que vous êtes plus intelligents que moi, ne me forcez pas à être celui du groupe qui fait preuve de bon sens …

\- Faites comme ça vous chante, moi j’y vais, déclara Ophélie d’un ton catégorique.

Elle vit les deux hommes fermer les yeux, grimacer, se regarder entre eux du même air las, puis soupirer de concert.

\- Bien entendu, fit Thorn. Pourquoi se pose-t-on encore la question ? Il y a un endroit inconnu et dangereux où il ne faudrait surtout pas se rendre sans un bon plan, et votre réponse comme toujours c’est d’y foncer tête baissée.

\- Il fallait s’y attendre, renchérit Renard en haussant les épaules. Je suppose que nous sortons ce soir.

Ophélie secoua la tête en réprimant un sourire attendri. Voilà qu’ils se mettaient de nouveau à jouer les protecteurs. Les idiots, après tout ce temps ils auraient dû savoir que leur présence n’empêchait en rien la jeune femme de répandre le chaos partout où elle allait. Tout ce qu’ils allaient réussir à faire, c’était s’attirer les mêmes ennuis qu’elle. Elle les aimait de tout son cœur, et elle n’aurait pas pu rêver de meilleurs compagnons d’infortune.

Lorsqu’ils parvinrent aux chambres, ils vérifièrent soigneusement que personne ne les espionnait avant de se rassembler dans la chambre de Thorn pour une mise au point longtemps attendue. Ophélie leur raconta tout ce qu’il s’était passé, ainsi que ses déductions et hypothèses. Tous deux semblèrent furieux d’apprendre que les illusionnistes avaient menacé l’animiste sans même qu’ils s’en rendent compte, et ils parurent également soulagés d’apprendre que Penny était de leur côté. Le double-jeu de Modi inquiétait visiblement beaucoup Thorn, jugeant qu’avec ses deux pouvoirs et l’influence qu’elle semblait avoir elle saurait se montrer une menace considérable.

Le fait d’avoir enfin pu s’échanger toutes les informations importantes qu’ils possédaient avait quelque peu rasséréné les trois enquêteurs, qui voyaient désormais d’un œil légèrement moins pessimiste l’expédition de ce soir. La curiosité ne tarderait plus à l’emporter sur la peur, et ils seraient de nouveau fin prêts à faire ce pour quoi ils étaient ici, à savoir fourrer leur nez dans les affaires de dangereux criminels jusqu’à trouver ce qu’ils cherchaient.

Le temps jusqu’à minuit passa cependant avec une lenteur qui ne savait que sublimer l’angoisse sourde que ressentait Ophélie. Renard avait discrètement regagné sa chambre à lui, la laissant seule avec Thorn et un silence de plomb. En temps normal, sans doute se serrait-elle blottie contre son mari pendant qu’il lui caressait les cheveux. Mais là, tous deux étaient trop anxieux pour faire autre chose que regarder le mur sans bouger ni parler.

Il fallut un moment avant que l’un d’entre eux brise finalement le silence. Un moment qui pouvait avoir duré des heures pour autant qu’Ophélie en savait. Ce fut Thorn qui prit la parole.

\- C’est étrange de retrouver Penny après toutes ces années, soupira-t-il. Et surtout après avoir retrouvé Freyja. Comme si les Dragons avaient décidé de ressusciter peu à peu.

Il leva les mains à la hauteur de son visage et baissa les yeux sur ses avant-bras.

\- Et c’est d’autant plus étrange de penser que Berenilde m’a déjà proposé de procéder à la cérémonie des marques, poursuivit-il. Je ne sais même pas si j’ai envie d’une telle chose …

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous sentir obligé, fit Ophélie d’une voix hésitante.

\- C’est ce qu’on attend de moi.

\- On attendait aussi de vous que vous mourriez.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c’est que je suis perdu, coupa Thorn. Complètement perdu, peut être plus encore que je ne l’ai jamais été. Et je ne m’en étais pas rendu compte avant … Avant cet instant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça m’a frappé. Et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je vous en parle, c’est idiot.

\- Peut être que c’est parce que vous me faites confiance, répondit Ophélie avec douceur. Et il est plus que normal que vous vous sentiez perdu. Enfin, votre vie a tellement changé cette dernière année, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, vous allez inévitablement devoir faire face aux conséquences de ces changements.

\- Y penser est douloureux et me fait perdre du temps.

\- Ne pas y penser est contre-productif.

Ophélie s’approcha de lui et posa une main ferme sur son épaule, l’invitant à la regarder en face.

\- Vous savez ce qui fait un Passe-Miroir ? Reprit-elle. Je vous l’ai déjà dis. Ce n’est ni le talent, ni la chance, ni le travail. C’est la capacité à se regarder droit dans les yeux et à accepter ce qu’on y voit sans concession. Et entre autres choses, ça implique beaucoup, beaucoup d’introspection. Ce n’est pas plaisant, et ce n’est définitivement pas facile. Mais croyez moi quand je vous dis que ça en vaut la peine.

Thorn la regarda longuement sans rien dire, essayant peut être de déchiffrer quelque chose que lui seul voyait dans son regard. Il n’y parvint certainement pas, car il finit par baisser à nouveau les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, un demi sourire amer vint étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, dit-il. Mais je suis pathétique comme animiste.

\- Pas plus que je ne le suis en tant que Dragonne ou Chroniqueuse, fit la jeune femme en souriant timidement. Allez, dites moi que quand tout cela sera terminé, vous ferez de votre mieux pour faire face. Et que vous vous souviendrez, parce que pour quelqu’un qui a une mémoire absolue vous oubliez un peu trop de choses à mon goût, que vous vous souviendrez que je suis là pour vous soutenir quoi qu’il arrive. D’accord ?

\- Je me demanderais éternellement ce que le désastre que je suis a fait pour arriver à vous plaire, fit Thorn. Oui, c’est d’accord.

Ophélie sourit doucement et se pencha pour embrasser son mari dans le cou, glissant tendrement une main dans ses cheveux et le décoiffant au passage. Il se relâcha quelque peu, et la tension générale baissa d’un cran. Elle finit par se blottir contre lui comme elle avait l’habitude de le faire, et l’attente de l’heure fatidique devint légèrement plus supportable.

Elle avait dû tomber endormie sans s’en rendre compte, car la pression de la main de Thorn sur son épaule, la secouant doucement, la fit sursauter plus que nécessaire.

\- Il est temps d’y aller, dit-il simplement.

Une décharge d’adrénaline parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et en quelques instants elle était sur pieds, enfilant son manteau et son écharpe. Malgré la peur toujours tapie dans son ventre, elle se sentait prête à faire face à ce qu’elle allait trouver en bas. Thorn de son côté chargea son arme à feu et glissa un couteau dans sa botte, puis jeta son manteau sur ses épaules et jeta un coup d’œil interrogateur à Ophélie.

\- Allez, souffla-t-elle. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Thorn alla entrebâiller la porte et vérifia que la voie était libre avant de faire signe à sa femme de sortir. Le couloir était désert, leur laissant encore le loisir de chercher Renard et de se réunir encore quelques instants avant de sortir les colliers.

\- Vous vous souvenez de mes indications ? Demanda Ophélie à son ami.

Le rouquin hocha la tête avec gravité.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas nous voir entre nous, alors restons éloignés le plus possible, poursuivit-elle. J’irais la première. Vous êtes près ?

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de Renard. Thorn vérifia rapidement ses armes avant d’acquiescer à son tour, l’air plus concentré que jamais. Ophélie sortit doucement le collier de sa poche, et le tint devant elle. Les deux hommes firent de même. La peur lui serrant la gorge, elle articula silencieusement un compte de trois.

« Un … Deux … Trois. »

Elle enfila alors le collier, et leva la tête juste à temps pour voir ses deux compagnons d’infortune disparaître complètement devant ses yeux lorsqu’ils passèrent leur propre collier à leur tour. Elle ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. Savoir que ces colliers rendaient invisibles en théorie était une chose, le voir à l’œuvre en était une autre. Il lui vint également à l’esprit qu’ils avaient largement sous-estimé la difficulté de collaborer dans une mission d’infiltration où ils ne pourraient pas se voir. Interagir serait trop hasardeux, alors mieux valait sans doute agir chacun de son côté en espérant qu’aucune collision ne se produise, au propre comme au figuré.

Après un instant supplémentaire d’hésitation, Ophélie décida qu’il était temps de se jeter à l’eau. Elle fit quelques pas, testant avec appréhension le bruit de ses bottes. C’était loin d’être aussi bruyant qu’elle l’aurait pensé, mais il lui faudrait tout de même être prudente. Avec une grimace de concentration anxieuse, elle se dirigea vers la sortie sur la pointe des pieds.

Parvenir jusqu’à la Direction fut relativement aisé. Certes sa progression n’était ni aussi rapide, ni aussi efficace qu’elle l’aurait voulu, mais elle parvint à sa destination sans croiser personne et c’était déjà un scénario bien optimiste.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle marqua un temps d’arrêt. Si la porte était verrouillée, alors elle et les deux autres allaient avoir un problème de taille. Contrairement à la dernière fois au sous-sol, elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à parler à la porte, c’était trop dangereux. Certes elle pouvait attendre que Renard arrive et crochète la serrure, ce qu’il savait faire avec une efficacité suspecte, mais cela leur ferait perdre un temps précieux.

Cependant, elle n’eut à faire face à aucun de ces problèmes, seulement à un pic d’angoisse d’une ampleur titanesque lorsqu’elle se rendit compte que la porte n’était en fait pas verrouillée. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et la fit tourner avec le plus de délicatesse possible. La porte céda docilement, sans le moindre son superflu. Personne n’avait fermé la porte à clé. Ce qui était peut être un avantage dans sa situation, mais avait des implications qui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle et ses compagnons étaient attendus.

Retenant son souffle, Ophélie se faufila dans l’entrebâillement de la porte en prenant garde à ce qu’aucun plis de son manteau ou de son écharpe ne s’y coince. Pour une fois que sa petite taille l’avantageait, elle espérait bien que sa coordination pitoyable ne viendrait pas tout ruiner. Une fois à l’intérieur, elle plissa les yeux pour s’habituer à la pénombre. Ce bâtiment là n’était pas éclairé de nuit. Elle lança un regard à la porte close du bureau du directeur adjoint, tentée pendant un instant d’aller voir si celle ci n’était pas ouverte également, laissant les dossier libre d’être consultés discrètement. Cependant elle renonça rapidement à cette idée et se concentra sur sa tâche la plus importante : arriver en bas en un seul morceau, et sans se faire repérer.

L’escalier fut de très loin le passage le plus délicat de son trajet. Il était haut, vacillait légèrement et était plongé dans un noir quasi complet. Sans compter le fait qu’elle devait progresser avec une prudence accrue, car ses bottes faisaient bien plus de bruit sur le vieux métal des marches que sur les pavés de la cour. Elle se trouva donc réduite à descendre un degré après l’autre, sur un escalier qui était déjà terriblement long à descendre en temps normal.

Ce fut cependant arrivée à ce qui devait être le dernier tiers de sa descente que les choses prirent un tournant réellement dangereux. Alors qu’elle se demandait comment les autres pouvaient être en train de se débrouiller de leur côté, un bruit soudain venu du haut de l’escalier la fit brutalement sursauter. Le bruit non dissimulé de chaussures claquant contre les degrés de métal, et un peu en retrait du premier, le bruit de deux personnes en train de converser tranquillement. Visiblement, ces gens n’étaient aucunement inquiets de faire connaître leur présence.

Ophélie se figea, paralysée par la peur et indécise quant à la bonne façon d’agir. Les pas se rapprochaient bien trop rapidement pour qu’elle espère finir de descendre avant qu’ils n’arrivent à son niveau, même en se dépêchant. Elle regarda fébrilement tout autour d’elle, espérant discerner dans la pénombre un petit coin sombre hors de la trajectoire de ces importuns, où elle pourrait se cacher le temps qu’ils s’éloignent. Ne trouvant rien au premier abord, elle se mit à paniquer pour de bon et descendit précipitamment plusieurs marches, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ce n’est que quelques instants plus tard qu’elle stoppa brusquement, réalisant qu’elle n’arriverait à rien en cédant à son instinct de fuite. Réfléchissant à toute allure, elle entendit les intrus s’approcher de plus en plus. Ils étaient bien plus que deux, à présent elle en était certaine.

Réfléchir, réfléchir plus vite. Elle se trouvait près d’un angle. Là se trouverait une petite plateforme carrée, très légèrement plus grande que les marches, qui marquait le coin. Si elle descendait jusque là et qu’elle se tenait bien plaquée contre le mur, dans l’angle, alors elle avait une chance de passer inaperçue. Si ces gens étaient aussi pressés qu’ils en avaient l’air, alors ils ne ralentiraient pas assez pour la repérer.

Sans se permettre de respirer, Ophélie descendit les dernières marches qui la séparaient de l’angle tout en prêtant l’oreille aux voix qui se rapprochaient derrière elle. A travers le bruit des bottes, elle reconnu celle aux accents mielleux de Mérault et celle plus rauque de son collègue Lazard. La jeune femme grimaça. Voilà que deux des directeurs allaient être sur place. Comme si sa mission n’était pas déjà assez compliquée. Elle se précipita dans le coin et s’y tassa le plus possible, plaquant son dos et ses jambes contre le mur. C’était décidément le bon jour pour être la petite musaraigne qu’elle avait toujours été. Toujours en apnée, elle attendit avec appréhension que le groupe la dépasse.

\- … n’a rien d’une décision prudente Professeur, grommela Lazard lorsque ses paroles devinrent compréhensibles.

\- Détendez vous M Lazard, répondit Mérault avec confiance. Nous n’avons jamais obtenu d’aussi bons résultats. Sans compter qu’avec l’arrivée de Modi dans l’équipe, ils risquent de devenir encore meilleurs !

\- Ivana a pourtant été très claire sur la question lorsqu’elle est revenue, siffla le mutilé. Tout arrêter et faire profil bas jusqu’à ce que le mouvement se relève de l’Incident. Et maintenant que nous avons des agents de la Citacielle sur les bras, il est plus que temps de suivre ses instructions !

\- Ivana a toujours été trop frileuse si vous voulez mon avis M Lazard. Ces prétendus enquêteurs seront partis après-demain au plus tard, et cela sans la moindre information de valeur.

\- Je ne crois que vous pourrez convaincre Ivana avec vos petits progrès insignifiants après que vous ayez délibérément désobéit à un ordre direct de sa part, Professeur. Et vous savez comme moi ce dont elle est capable, ainsi que sa propension à la rancune, pour laquelle …

\- Pour laquelle son clan est célèbre, oui je sais. Ne pouvez vous pas cesser vos avertissements et vous contenter d’observer ? Je sais ce que je fais. Et puis ce n’est pas comme si l’Ivana que vous adulez tant n’avait pas fait ses propres écarts. Nous sommes tous pécheurs après tout.

\- Si vous voulez parler de la Dragonne, j’aurais aimé vous y voir, ricana sombrement Lazard. Le fait qu’elle ait réussi à la garder sous contrôle aussi longtemps est un exploit en soi.

\- Il est tout de même regrettable d’avoir perdu un sujet aussi important, soupira Mérault. Son homologue plus jeune est peut être plus puissante, mais tellement plus incontrôlable … Enfin, je suppose qu’un véritable lavage de cerveau serait de trop pour notre spécimen le plus rare.

\- Sera-t-elle de la partie ce soir ?

\- Oh oui, elle nous est indispensable pour mesurer les progrès que nous effectuons. Peu importe le niveau de la chevalerie auxquels sont soumis ses adversaire, elle finit toujours par les battre.

C’est à peu près à ce moment là que les deux hommes, qui menaient la marche, passèrent devant Ophélie. Cette dernière avait but leurs paroles avec une attention redoublée à la seconde où elle avait entendu le nom d’Ivana, et elle n’avait absolument pas été déçue. Elle ignorait quel genre d’expériences ils pouvaient mener, mais visiblement ils étaient en sursis et agissaient hors de l’approbation de leur organisation. Ivana leur était apparemment supérieure en grade, et il était facile de déduire que cet endroit avait retenu Freyja prisonnière un moment avant que la Chroniqueuse ne l’emmène à la Citacielle. Quant à la Dragonne « plus jeune », il ne pouvait s’agir que de Penny, qui semblait avoir subit nombre d’expérimentations. Et Modi avait donc rejoint ce programme récemment, peut être après une longue période où ils avaient fait pression sur elle.

L’animiste n’eut cependant pas le loisir de démêler davantage toutes les informations qu’elle venait d’ingurgiter, car les deux directeurs la dépassèrent, lui laissant voir qui les accompagnaient. Ils étaient trois, et elle ne les connaissait tous que trop bien. Juste derrière les directeurs marchait Modi, les yeux baissés, et les deux gardiens qui fermaient la marche n’étaient autre que Damien et Liz. Comme quoi le monde était petit. Tous les cinq passèrent devant elle sans ralentir, mais elle ne s’autorisa à reprendre son souffle que lorsque la conversation des deux hommes redevint inintelligible.

Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’était que cette expédition allait être instructive. Ophélie laissa encore passer un bref moment avant de recommencer à descendre, faisant doublement attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Lorsqu’elle parvint enfin en bas de l’escalier, là où les couloirs étaient à nouveau éclairés, elle eut tout juste le temps de voir le groupe des directeurs disparaître dans la salle de stockage numéro cinq. Après une brève pause le temps de retrouver une contenance, elle s’avança à leur suite sur la pointe des pieds. Voilà qu’elle entrait dans la phase délicate.


	36. Le Second Sous-Sol (partie 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celui ci est long, le plus long que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il a demandé beaucoup d'heures de travail !

Lorsqu’elle arriva devant la porte de la salle de stockage, elle s’arrêta brièvement et écouta attentivement. Elle pouvait encore les voix des directeurs faiblir à l’intérieur de la pièce. Peut être étaient-ils déjà en train de s’engager dans le passage secret. Dans tous les cas, il était fort probable que les croix soient en train de monter la garde et qu’ouvrir la porte dans ces circonstances soit trop dangereux. Elle attendit donc que le silence soit de nouveau complet avant d’ouvrir la porte avec toute la prudence du monde.

En se faufilant à l’intérieur, elle eut la chance de constater que l’entrepôt était parfaitement vide. Ou l’était-il ? L’idée que ses adversaires puissent être eux mêmes équipés d’objets les rendant invisibles la frappa de plein fouet. Cette hypothèse en tête, elle s’éloigna le plus vite possible de la porte en prenant garde de ne faire aucun bruit et d’emprunter des trajectoires imprévisibles. Cependant elle s’arrêta bien vite le temps de réfléchir un peu plus en profondeur.

Premièrement, si la possibilité qu’elle soit surveillée par un ennemi invisible était terrifiante, il ne fallait pas qu’elle ignore le fait qu’elle était tout aussi invisible que ce potentiel ennemi, et qu’elle avait donc toutes ses chances tant qu’elle ne donnait aucun indice sur sa position.

Deuxièmement, plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle se disait que l’invitation de la Table d’Honneur avait été faite sans consulter la direction, et que donc les gens qui seraient susceptibles de vouloir la capturer ou l’empêcher d’accéder au second sous-sol n’étaient pas au courant de sa présence. Elle doutait également que la Table d’Honneur cherche à tendre une embuscade en les invitant, elle et ses compagnons, à assister à … peu importe ce qui se trouvait en dessous.

En conclusion, il y avait assez peu de chances qu’un ennemi invisible soit en train de l’attendre dans un coin de l’entrepôt. Ses adversaires ne pouvaient pas être assez organisés pour ce genre de manœuvres.

Prenant tout de même garde aux endroits où elle mettait les pieds, Ophélie progressa lentement à travers l’entrepôt, jusqu’à l’allée où se trouvait la caisse dissimulant le passage secret. Encore une fois, elle décida d’attendre encore un bref moment, afin d’être sûre que la voie serait libre avant d’ouvrir la trappe. Heureusement pour elle, le mécanisme tourna sans bruit et lui permit de se glisser le plus discrètement possible dans le conduit menant au second sous-sol.

S’agrippant le plus solidement possible aux barreaux de l’échelle, elle grimaça aux claquement sec que produisit la trappe en se refermant, puis entreprit de descendre les échelons sans tomber, ce qui n’était pas une épreuve insurmontable après tout ce qu’elle avait dû faire pour en arriver là mais requérait néanmoins toute son attention.

Lorsqu’elle arriva en bas et retrouva un terrain un peu plus éclairé, elle décida de ne pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers l’escalier qui descendait encore plus loin. Si elle tendait l’oreille, elle pouvait faiblement entendre les éclats lointains d’une grande agitation.

Heureusement pour elle, elle ne croisa personne dans les escaliers, ce qui lui permit de presser le pas. Cet escalier là était nettement moins long que le précédent, et bien mieux entretenu : il n’y avait pas un grincement, pas une trace de rouille, cet endroit était visiblement bien plus importants aux yeux de la direction que l’accès aux entrepôts.

Arrivée en bas des marches, Ophélie eut le sentiment d’être à l’extrême limite du retard. Elle prit un instant pour observer les alentours. Elle avait débouché dans une large caverne dont elle ne pouvait pas déterminer si elle était naturelle ou creusée par l’homme. A sa gauche, il y avait plusieurs constructions en métal desquelles des cravates bleues entraient et sortaient avec précipitation. A sa droite, il y avait des gradins en bois appuyés contre la paroi de la caverne et formant presque un demi cercle. On devait pouvoir y asseoir une petite centaine de personnes, mais pour le moment seule une poignée de spectateurs y étaient installés : les directeurs, Liz, Damien et quelques autres croix. Debout non loin d’eux, il y avait le Chevalier, Caleb et Modi. Le premier semblait détendu et conversait poliment avec Mérault. Le second fourmillait d’impatience et cela se voyait, à la façon qu’il avait de remuer les doigts et d’ajuster ses lunettes toutes les quelques secondes. La dernière était plus raide et plus tendue que jamais, elle regardait droit devant elle et peinait à garder le contrôle de sa respiration.

Plus loin devant Ophélie, il y avait une barrière circulaire. Et derrière cette barrière il y avait un large trou, légèrement décentré par rapport à la caverne. Elle s’approcha lentement de la barrière, et jeta un coup d’œil en contrebas. Et elle comprit soudain.

Au fond du trou, qui devait faire environ quatre mètres de profondeur, il y avait une épaisseur de sable et deux portes blindées, une de chaque côté. Par dessus le tout, empêchant de descendre, il y avait un filet à la corde épaisse. Empêchant de descendre, ou plutôt empêchant de grimper.

Pas besoin d’être un génie pour comprendre que ce qu’Ophélie avait sous les yeux, c’était une arène. Et elle commençait doucement à comprendre où elle risquait de retrouver Penny, et Jonas, et tous les autres qui étaient connus pour prendre part à de nombreuses bagarres.

Voilà quel était le spectacle dont Caleb parlait avec tant de fierté. Ce à quoi la Table d’Honneur avait insisté pour qu’elle et ses compagnons assistent. Un combat en arène.

Une nouvelle forme d’effroi envahi Ophélie lorsqu’elle mesura toutes les implications de cette idée. La nature des soit disant expériences des directeurs commençait à se faire plus claire, et elle n’aimait pas du tout ce qu’elle était en train de découvrir.

Après un instant d’immobilité, une nouvelle vague de panique lui fit l’effet d’un coup de fouet. Maintenant qu’elle savait grossièrement à quoi elle avait affaire, il fallait qu’elle agisse vite et bien, de manière à récolter le plus d’informations possible. Elle jeta un regard en direction des gradins, où les deux directeurs étaient en train de discuter, puis elle considéra les constructions métalliques, indécise. Devait-elle épier les conversations des hauts-gradés, ou valait-il mieux qu’elle explore les coulisses ?

Le choix se fit de lui-même lorsque les trois représentants de la Table d’Honneur quittèrent les gradins et se dirigèrent vers les bâtisses. Caleb était plongé dans une conversation visiblement très intense avec une Modi toujours plus anxieuse, tandis que le Chevalier menait le trio avec assurance, un sourire cruel tordant légèrement la ligne verticale qui lui barrait le visage.

Retenant son souffle, Ophélie se glissa à leur suite, s’approchant suffisamment pour capter des bribes de leurs paroles.

\- Le principal, c’est que tu arrête de te préoccuper du cerveau du sujet, déclara Caleb. Son cerveau s’en remettra, je t’assure. Mais si tu commence à angoisser, alors tu risque vraiment de faire foirer l’expérience.

\- Je n’ai pas peur, répondit Modi avec froideur. Cette opération va simplement à l’encontre de mon code moral.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent brièvement d’un air entendu, mais aucun d’eux ne répondit à leur camarade. Tous trois entrèrent dans la première construction métallique, suivis par une Ophélie toujours plus nerveuse. En entrant à leur suite, elle remarqua que les cravates bleues qui s’occupaient des préparatifs portaient eux aussi la croix brodée au niveau du cœur. Ce symbole signifiait-il donc que ces gardiens là étaient au courant pour le second sous-sol ? C’était probable, mais elle laissa cette question de côté pour le moment. Elle se faufila derrière Modi juste avant que la porte ne se referme, et cligna quelques fois des yeux le temps de s’habituer à l’obscurité.

Très faiblement éclairée par une lampe accrochée au plafond, la pièce dans laquelle elle avait débouché était une prison. Enfin, « prison » était peut être un terme trop poli pour désigner l’alignement de cages pas assez grandes pour y tenir les bras écartés qui s’étendait devant elle. Ayant déjà eut la chance de voir deux fois un cirque itinérant se produire, Ophélie savait ce à quoi ressemblait une ménagerie. Et c’était exactement à ce qu’elle avait devant les yeux que ressemblait une ménagerie.

Un frisson d’effroi lui parcourut l’échine lorsqu’elle traversa la pièce à la suite des trois jeunes illusionnistes, constatant qu’elle reconnaissait chacun des visages qu’elle voyait à l’intérieur des cages. Certains étaient inconscients, d’autre à peine éveillés, mais un petit nombre d’entre eux était en possession de tous ses moyens et ne manquait pas de faire savoir sa colère aux cravates bleues. Ils tapaient sur les barreaux, criaient, grondaient, menaçaient. Cependant, à la grande inquiétude de l’animiste, la voix de Penny ne se faisait pas entendre parmi le chœur des prisonniers. Ophélie la chercha désespérément des yeux, mais ce n’est qu’arrivée devant la toute dernière cage qu’elle la trouva enfin.

Non contents d’avoir enfermé la jeune Dragonne dans une cage, les croix avaient pris un niveau supplémentaire de précautions avec elle. Elle était enchaînée au fond de sa minuscule cellule, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les chevilles attachées entre elles. On l’avait également bâillonnée, et on lui avait bandé les yeux. Pourtant malgré toutes ces précautions, les croix évitaient toujours soigneusement de s’approcher de la cage, et les chaînes tremblaient de tous les efforts que Penny faisait pour s’en débarrasser. Lorsqu’elle s’arrêta un instant devant la pauvre adolescente, Ophélie sentit très distinctement une solide paire de Griffes s’agripper à son système nerveux, et elle déglutit péniblement. Si seulement elle avait pu faire savoir à Penny qu’elle était là et qu’elle ferait tout son possible pour l’aider …

La jeune femme n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder plus longtemps sur la situation de son alliée, car elle vit du coin de l’œil les trois membres de la Table d’Honneur passer une nouvelle porte et si elle n’avait pas bondit à leur suite à la seconde où elle les avait remarqué, elle n’aurait peut être pas eut le temps de passer.

Cette autre pièce était autrement mieux éclairé que la précédente, et avait des airs d’hôpital de fortune. Il y avait plusieurs lits, chacun comportant des sangles permettant d’attacher son occupant, ainsi que plusieurs tables garnies de seringues et de flacons aux contenus mystérieux. Mais l’élément de mobilier le plus frappant, c’était les chaises articulées.

Des fauteuils munis de chaînes et sangles, comportant un certain nombre d’articulations permettant de les surélever, de les abaisser, et de modifier la position de la personne assise dessus, jusqu’à la station débout forcée. Il y en avait quatre, mais pour le moment seule l’une de ces chaises était occupée. Par Jonas.

Solidement attaché à la chaise, le mutilé fixait obstinément le mur qui lui faisait face et ne cillait pas. Il n’eut aucune réaction lorsque les trois autres s’approchèrent de lui. Seuls les mouvements réguliers de ses épaules sous l’effet de sa respiration laissaient savoir qu’il était en vie.

\- Vous envoyez tout de suite l’artillerie lourde, remarqua Modi, dissimulant ses émotions.

\- Non, c’est juste que c’est notre meilleur sujet pour les drogues lentes, répondit Caleb. Il faut le préparer à l’avance. Les autres arriveront bientôt.

\- Pouvons nous initier le processus ? Demanda l’une des croix.

\- Prête à attaquer Modi ? Interrogea le Chevalier d’un ton joueur.

\- Aussi prête que je puis l’être.

\- Allez y, ordonna alors le plus jeune.

\- Initiation de la préparation des sujets, s’écria la croix. Numéros deux, cinq et six, parés à la chevalerie !

« La chevalerie » ? Voilà un terme qu’Ophélie sentait qu’elle allait rapidement détester. Elle s’était retirée dans un coin de la pièce d’où elle pouvait tout voir sans risquer que quelqu’un lui rentre dedans par mégarde, et elle observait à présent la scène avec un effroi en constante augmentation.

Trois jeunes gens dont elle ne connaissait pas les noms furent amenés de force dans la pièce et attachés aux trois fauteuils restants malgré leurs protestations et gesticulations. Il fut injecté à chacun une dose d’une drogue que l’animiste n’aurait jamais su identifier, et en quelques dizaines de secondes leurs tentatives de résistance furent réduites à néant, les rendant aussi amorphes et dociles que Jonas.

\- Parfait, maintenant qu’on est deux, on ira beaucoup plus vite ! Lança Caleb d’un air enjoué. Tu te souviens bien de toutes les instructions ?

\- J’ai une tête à ne pas écouter en classe ? Grommela Modi.

\- Dans ce cas prends en un et mets toi au boulot ma grande, l’horloge tourne.

Modi fronça les sourcils, agacée d’être ainsi infantilisée, mais ne protesta pas. Elle et Caleb s’avancèrent chacun devant l’un des nouveaux prisonniers, et se mirent à bouger et à parler exactement en même temps. Les yeux écarquillés, Ophélie suivit leur processus avec une attention infaillible. Chaque détail qu’elle observait lui permettait de comprendre un peu plus ce à quoi elle avait affaire, et plus sa compréhension se faisait précise, plus le noyau de peur logé dans son ventre s’alourdissait.

\- Regarde moi dans les yeux, ordonnèrent-ils simultanément.

Et les deux prisonniers attachés levèrent docilement la tête, croisant leur regard avec celui des illusionnistes. Chacun avança d’un pas, assez pour pouvoir toucher son « patient » en tendant le bras. Puis ils levèrent l’index et le placèrent contre leur front, de profil, et restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, l’air profondément concentrés, avant de tendre le doigt jusqu’à toucher le centre du front de leur prisonnier, le tout sans rompre le contact visuel.

Le regard des sujets de test se voila soudain, et le deux illusionnistes restèrent immobiles pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, leurs yeux étincelants plantés dans les yeux ternes de ceux qui leur faisaient face. Ophélie retenait sa respiration, son cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime. Elle pensait avoir une bonne idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Le terme de « chevalerie » semblait soudain très parlant. Le jeune Mirage mutilé pour avoir décimé les meilleurs chasseurs du Pôle vivait plutôt bien son bannissement, visiblement. On ne donnait pas son nom à sa technique préférée d’illusions si l’on pourrissait misérablement en prison.

Alors que l’animiste se demandait combien de temps le processus étaient censé durer, Modi et Caleb reculèrent d’un pas. L’air important, le Chevalier s’approcha du prisonnier dont s’était occupée sa camarade, et le jaugea d’un regard expert.

\- C’est brouillon, fit-il du ton le plus paternaliste qu’Ophélie avait jamais vu un garçon de treize ans utiliser. Mais pour une première fois, c’est excellent. Je t’avais dis, ton double pouvoir est un avantage indéniable.

Modi lui répondit par un silence qui dégoulinait tellement de mépris que pendant un instant, tout le monde autour regarda ailleurs. Le plus jeune sembla momentanément perdre une partie de son assurance, mais il la retrouva bien vite. Cependant, il ne trouva pas judicieux de provoquer sa camarade davantage.

\- Je vais rejoindre Mérault, déclara-t-il. Travaillez bien, et rejoignez nous vite.

Caleb acquiesça, Modi l’ignora. Leur dynamique commençait à devenir prévisible. Le Chevalier quitta la pièce sous le regard de tous ses occupants, et pendant un instant Ophélie considéra la possibilité de le suivre pour épier sa conversation avec les directeurs. Cependant, un mot de Caleb à l’intention de Modi la retint.

\- Prête pour la phase deux ?

L’adolescente hocha la tête avec sérieux, et tous deux allèrent de nouveau se placer face à leur prisonnier respectif. Une manœuvre similaire à la première phase fut alors effectuée, et l’animiste se demanda brièvement ce qu’il était censé se produire. Mais cette fois, la réaction de sujets fut diamétralement opposée. Au lieu de se trouver plongés dans l’apathie profonde, leurs yeux brillèrent soudain d’une flamme meurtrière, et ils se mirent à tirer sur leurs liens en grognant comme des chiens enragés.

\- Beau boulot, complimenta Caleb.

\- A quand la suite ? Demanda sèchement Modi.

\- Ces deux là partent dans l’arène dans moins de cinq minutes, répondit une cravate bleue derrière elle. Ils serviront de test préliminaire. Les autres descendront petit à petit, une fois qu’on aura fait entrer la Bête.

\- Nous devrions avoir beaucoup plus d’avance, grommela la jeune illusionniste.

\- Eh, il faut te détendre, lui lança son camarade.

\- Je me détendrais quand je ne serais plus mêlée à vos histoires sordides.

Le jeune homme ne trouva pas bon de répondre à cette déclaration sèche, et il alla l’appuyer au mur le plus proche en croisant les bras. Modi resta immobile, raide et sérieuse. Il y eut une ou deux minutes de flottement pendant lesquelles Ophélie se demanda s’il était pertinent de rester ou non, puis deux cravates bleues se saisirent de seringues et injectèrent quelque chose dans le bras des prisonniers en furie, tandis que d’autres commençaient à desserrer leurs attaches. Quoi que fut le produit injecté, il sonna temporairement les deux sujets de test, juste assez pour que leurs geôliers puissent les transporter dans une troisième pièce, dont l’animiste n’eut droit qu’à un bref coup d’œil. De loin et dans la précipitation, elle ne semblait pas contenir autre chose que des monte-charges.

Comprenant que l’action allait désormais se dérouler dans l’arène, et espérant encore épier quelque peu les conversations de Mérault, Ophélie se faufila hors de son coin et parvint à quitter le bâtiment métallique sans trop de difficultés. Elle eut une pensée pour Thorn et Renard, dont elle ne savait rien de la progression. Qui avaient-ils décidé de suivre ? Qu’avaient-ils apprit durant leur petite session d’espionnage ?

Lorsqu’elle s’approcha à nouveau des gradins, elle trouva les deux directeurs plongés dans le même débat que dans les escaliers. Lazard maintenait que l’arène devrait être mise hors d’activité et le passage bouché jusqu’à nouvel ordre, et Mérault persistait à dire à son collègue de ne pas être aussi catégorique, et que leurs progrès valaient largement le risque. Non loin d’eux, le Chevalier était assis silencieusement, visiblement déçu de ne pas être un membre actif de la conversation. Ophélie reconnaissait là l’attitude qu’il avait souvent eut au Clairdelune, lorsque Berenilde discutait avec d’autres adultes alors qu’il était présent. Il avait peut être reçu de nouvelles opportunités et de nouveaux privilèges, mais au fond de lui, il restait l’enfant possessif et capricieux qu’il avait toujours été.

Ophélie n’eut pas le temps d’entendre quoi que ce soit d’important après son arrivée, car peu de temps après qu’elle ait rejoint les gradins, les deux portes de l’arène s’ouvrirent avec un claquement sec. Le Chevalier afficha un large sourire satisfait et remonta ses lunettes. Les deux hommes à côté de lui s’interrompirent. Le spectacle était sur le point de commencer. Debout quelques rangs derrière les autres spectateurs, la jeune femme retint son souffle, les yeux rivés sur le sable.

En premier lieu, les deux jeunes gens qui avaient subit le lavage de cerveau à base d’illusions entrèrent dans l’arène en titubant, confus et toujours ramollis par le sédatif. Après quelques pas chancelants cependant, ils s’arrêtèrent brusquement frémissants. La vue de l’autre semblait avoir provoqué chez chacun d’entre eux une réaction viscérale intense. Et, lentement, précautionneusement, chacun fit un pas de côté, dans une direction opposée. Puis un autre. Puis encore un autre, jusqu’à ce que leur démarche redevienne fluide et qu’ils commencent à se tourner autour comme des loups affamés.

\- Voilà une finesse que je n’avais encore jamais vue, complimenta Mérault à voix basse.

\- Nous essayons un dosage différent, répondit le Chevalier avec une certaine fierté.

\- C’est presque … trop de prudence.

\- Oh, attendez de voir.

Après quelques dizaines de secondes à s’observer, l’un des deux prisonniers décida qu’il avait correctement jaugé l’autre et qu’il était temps de passer à l’action. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent alors et il bondit comme Ophélie n’avait jamais vu un être humain bondir. En trois pas de course, il annula la distance entre lui et son adversaire désigné, et se jeta sur lui avec furie. Il s’agrippa aux épaules de son opposant et se mit à le frapper violemment, de manière chaotique et désordonnée.

Il parvint à placer une poignée de coups avant que l’autre ne réussisse à le repousser. Il asséna à son assaillant un violent coup en plein plexus solaire qui le jeta en arrière, et bondit à bonne distance, essayant de gagner le temps nécessaire pour reprendre ses esprits. Le plus agressif tomba en arrière, mais se releva aussitôt et, après une seconde d’étourdissement, revint à la charge. Cependant son opposant était cette fois préparé à cette offensive, et parvint à le repousser en lui enfonçant son épaule dans l’abdomen, le forçant à reculer. Il passa ensuite à l’attaque, lançant violemment le tranchant de sa main contre la gorge de l’autre avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans les tibias pour le déséquilibrer.

L’autre, le souffle coupé et ses jambes se dérobant, tomba lourdement sur le côté avant de rouler sur dos. Son adversaire ne perdit pas de temps et sauta, se laissant tomber à genoux sur la cage thoracique du blessé.

Le craquement des côtes se brisant résonna dans toute la caverne, suivi par un grognement de douleur bestial. Ophélie plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, réprimant à grand peine un glapissement horrifié. Mérault applaudit avec enthousiasme, et le Chevalier l’imita poliment.

\- Qui s’est occupé de celui là ? Demanda le directeur, intrigué.

\- Modi, répondit le plus jeune. Je l’ai trouvé brouillonne, mais je me suis apparemment trompé.

\- Son sujet est d’une grande efficacité, il faudra absolument la faire travailler davantage avec nous.

Ophélie ne les écoutait qu’à moitié, les yeux rivés sur l’arène. Elle s’y était peut être attendue, mais rien n’aurait pu réellement la préparer à une telle démonstration de violence froide.

Ainsi c’était cela qu’ils faisaient dans le second sous-sol. A l’aide de drogues et d’illusions, ils lavaient le cerveau à des pensionnaires pour en faire des combattants impitoyables, et ils expérimentaient en les faisant se battre entre eux. Voilà qui allait figurer en tête de la liste des raisons de brûler l’endroit qu’elle allait soumettre au Seigneur Farouk lorsqu’elle serait rentrée à la capitale.

Cependant elle était loin d’être au bout de ses surprises. Après que l’un des deux combattants ait définitivement eut plusieurs côtes brisées, elle aurait pensé le combat terminé. Pour avoir elle même expérimenté plusieurs fractures des côtes, respirer était déjà assez difficile, alors se battre était exclus. Pourtant, le blessé contre-attaqua aussitôt. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il saisit son adversaire par les épaules et le jeta à terre avec rage avant de rouler pour se trouver au dessus de lui, l’écrasant de tout son poids. Il attrapa alors sa tête, la souleva, et la frappa de toutes ses forces contre le sol de l’arène. Celui ci étant recouvert de sable, il fallut qu’il s’y reprenne plusieurs fois avant de faire de réel dégât, d’autant plus que l’autre se débattait de toutes ses forces.

Après s’être fait violemment frappé la tête contre le son six fois, le jeune homme immobilisé au sol daigna finalement perdre connaissance. Son adversaire lui écrasa le crâne une dernière fois avant de s’en rendre compte et de cesser. Peu après, les portes de l’arène s’ouvrirent et deux croix entrèrent pour emmener chacun l’un des jeunes hommes hors du terrain.

\- C’était rapide, remarqua Lazard.

\- Ce n’était que l’apéritif, assura le Chevalier. Maintenant, le plat de résistance ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Ophélie déglutit avec difficulté, croyant bien savoir de quoi il était en train de parler.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, l’une des portes de l’arène s’ouvrit à nouveau. Elle resta ouverte plusieurs secondes sans que rien ne se passe, puis une Penny particulièrement furieuse fut littéralement lancée à l’intérieur. Elle roula au sol en grognant avant de bondir sur ses pieds et de foncer sur la porte, mais celle ci se referma avant même qu’elle puisse parcourir la moitié de la distance. Ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos par de la cordelette fine. Ophélie espéra de tout son cœur qu’elle parviendrait à la briser assez vite.

\- Ah, fit Lazard. Le plat de résistance. Bien sûr.

\- C’est quoi cette merde ? s’écria Penny. Je suis où putain ?

Elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte, qui ne bougea pas. Elle se mit alors à explorer les environs, cherchant par tous les moyens un endroit par lequel s’échapper, tirant sur ses liens et regardant tout autour d’elle. Lorsque enfin elle leva les yeux en direction des gradins, elle se figea. Plissant les paupières, elle sembla un instant ne pas reconnaître les personnes présentes, mais elle finit par comprendre de qui il s’agissait.

\- Bande de sombres connards, gronda-t-elle.

Elle tira violemment sur ses liens, qui finirent par se déchirer. Le Chevalier grimaça.

\- Mince, elle était censée partir avec un désavantage, fit-il.

\- C’est fâcheux, effectivement, renchérit Mérault. L’expérience risque de durer moins longtemps que prévu.

\- Vous avez réussi à me foutre en rogne ! Lança Penny. Vous allez pas vous en tirer comme ça ! Vous croyez quoi, qu’un filet à la con va réussir à m’arrêter ?!

Tout en parlant, elle s’était approchée du centre de l’arène, les yeux rivés sur Mérault et Lazard qui restaient impassibles. Cette scène, ils l’avaient certainement déjà vécue de nombreuses fois si, comme Ophélie le pensait, la mémoire de Penny avait été altérée pour effacer ces expériences de son cerveau.

Le claquement sec des portes qui s’ouvraient fit sursauter l’adolescente, qui se mit aussitôt en position défensive et regarda de chaque côté, attendant de voir quelle forme prendrait le danger. Quelques instants plus tard, deux nouveaux jeunes hommes victimes de chevalerie entrèrent dans l’arène et s’immobilisèrent aussitôt en voyant leur adversaire. En premier lieu, ils se montrèrent prudents et s’approchèrent lentement, un pas après l’autre.

Penny les regardait tour à tour, tendue comme un arc. Elle devait déjà avoir deviné ce qui risquait de se passer, mais elle espérait encore que ce ne soit pas le cas. Cependant, elle n’avait aucun endroit où fuir et l’étau se resserrait sur elle. Ophélie avait cessé de respiré, presque aussi tendue que si elle se trouvait elle-même dans l’arène. Elle savait que l’adolescente était redoutable, mais combien de temps tiendrait-elle face à ces combattants qu’on avait conditionné à ne montrer aucune pitié et ne pas se laisser arrêter par la douleur ?

\- Les mecs ? Fit Penny d’un ton hésitant.

Pas de réponse.

Percevant un infime changement dans la posture de ses deux opposants, l’adolescente se jeta au sol et roula sur une épaule, évitant à une fraction de seconde près la charge des deux jeunes hommes. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et recula précipitamment, se mettant à distance.

\- Les gars, on se connaît, ils peuvent pas nous obliger à nous battre ! s’écria-t-elle. A nous trois on peut leur résister !

Les deux autres se redressèrent en grognant et chargèrent à nouveau d’un même mouvement. Cette fois encore, Penny esquiva sans trop de peine, mais elle semblait sincèrement inquiète. Elle semblait lentement comprendre qu’elle n’aurait pas d’autre choix que de répliquer. Levant les yeux vers les gradins, elle lança :

\- Vous inquiétez pas, j’arrive vous faire la peau dans un instant.

Faisant un petit bond en arrière pour se mettre à distance, Penny fit craquer sa nuque, carrant les épaules et contractant sa mâchoire, et se mit en garde, ses poings devant elle protégeant son cœur et sa gorge. Un instant plus tard, ses adversaires bondissaient sur elle, mais elle les attendait fermement. Se servant de leur propre force contre eux, elle abattit les tranchants de ses mains sur leur nuque, les envoyant au tapis du premier coup et démontrant un excellent sens du timing.

Cependant, alors qu’elle s’éloignait prudemment de ses opposants le temps qu’ils se relèvent pour conserver une posture défensive, les portes de l’arène s’ouvrirent une nouvelle fois avec leur claquement sec caractéristique et deux nouveaux combattants soumis à la chevalerie entrèrent en titubant, nageant toujours dans la confusion créée par les illusions.

Non, pas deux, quatre. Juste après que les deux premiers aient été poussés dans l’arène, deux autres vinrent les rejoindre. Les croix étaient en train de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Mérault se pencha en avant, l’air captivé et le sourire cruel.

\- Putain de sa mère, jura Penny en les voyant arriver. Vous avez vraiment décidé de m’énerver hein ?

Elle raffermit sa garde, peinant à garder les yeux sur tous ses adversaires. Pendant un instant, Ophélie caressa l’espoir de voir les jeunes gens au cerveau lavé s’attaquer entre eux, mais visiblement la chevalerie leur désignait une cible commune, si bien qu’ils s’ignoraient complètement entre eux. Titubant, les quatre nouveaux venus se bousculaient entre eux sans réagir. Tous se préparaient à se jeter sur la jeune Dragonne, qui semblait de plus en plus alarmée.

Penny parvint encore à esquiver trois offensives, envoyant à chaque fois son adversaire mordre la poussière, avant de devoir se résoudre à passer à l’attaque elle même. Tirant pleinement parti de leur manque de coordination de groupe, elle se jeta sur le plus proche, le jetant au sol d’un coup de pied bien placé à l’abdomen avant de le soulever dans les airs à la force des bras et de le jeter sur deux autres qui s’avançaient sur elle, tandis que le dernier se relevait péniblement. A celui ci, elle asséna un violent crochet qui lui fendit la lèvre et le jeta à genoux, avant de se ruer sur les trois autres peinant à démêler leurs membres rendus maladroits par la chevalerie. Elle bondit à une hauteur improbable et lança son coude dans la cage thoracique de celui qui mettait le plus de temps à se redresser. Le craquement caractéristique des côtes se fracturant se répercuta contre les murs de l’arène, rapidement suivit par le glapissement de douleur du propriétaire des dites côtes.

Bondissant prestement sur ses pieds, l’adolescente esquiva un coup de poing avant de saisir la touffe de cheveux blonds la plus proche et de s’en servir comme poignée pour envoyer son propriétaire tête la première dans le sable, puis elle asséna à son opposant toujours debout un puissant coup de poing en pleine figure, le bruit qui s’en dégagea laissant penser à un nez cassé. Ophélie grimaça à chacun des impacts, mais d’un autre côté chaque coup que Penny pouvait porter lui donnait un peu plus d’espoir qu’elle allait s’en sortir sans trop de dégâts.

Puis les portes s’ouvrirent une nouvelle fois, et une nouvelle fois quatre jeunes gens confus mais prêts au combat furent poussés à l’intérieur de l’arène, et les chances de l’adolescente s’amoindrirent une nouvelle fois. Penny jura en polaire et bondit le plus à l’écart possible, préférant si possible laisser ses nouveaux adversaires trébucher sur les anciens avant de l’atteindre.

Cette fois, elle n’eut pas la même chance qu’au début. Elle parvint certes à esquiver les premières offensives, mais dix adversaires en même temps n’était pas quelque chose qu’elle pouvait supporter à elle seule. Pas sans ses pouvoirs en tout cas. Elle réussit à jeter deux de ses quatre nouveaux opposants au sol et à déboîter l’épaule d’un autre grâce à une prise de lutte bien orchestrée, mais le dernier d’entre eux fut celui qui parvint à lui asséner son premier coup : un coup de genou au ventre qui la fit tituber quelques pas en arrière.

A partir de là, le combat tourna nettement en défaveur de Penny, qui devait lutter bec et ongles pour garder ses distances et éviter d’être attrapée et réduite en charpie. Elle prenait plus de coups qu’elle n’était capable d’en rendre, et malgré les blessures de l’opposition, leur nombre serait toujours un plus gros avantage que leur mauvais état ne serait un désavantage. Et, alors qu’elle venait de se faire ouvrir la lèvre par un coup de poing bien placé, l’un des portes s’ouvrit, et le clou du spectacle entra finalement en scène. Claquement métallique, silence. Même les combattants sous chevalerie s’immobilisèrent brièvement, et Ophélie quant à elle s’arrêta de respirer.

Jonas venait de pénétrer dans l’arène. Et lorsque Penny leva les yeux vers lui, c’était avec le regard de celle qui savait sa défaite assurée. Il aurait fallut un miracle pour qu’elle s’en sorte. Mais aucun miracle ne se produisit sur le moment. Le grand mutilé s’approcha à grandes enjambées, le regard vide mais la détermination imprimée sur son visage.

Alors qu’elle était encore distraite par l’arrivée de Jonas, un autre jeune homme en profita pour attraper Penny par les bras et lutter avec elle pendant quelques instants avant qu’elle ne se dégage, juste à temps pour être cueillie par un violent coup de poing de la part d’un autre et jetée à terre par l’impact. Un autre encore lui donna plusieurs coups de pieds à la tête pendant qu’elle était au sol. La seule chose qui empêcha ses dix adversaires déjà présents de l’achever eux mêmes fut Jonas, qui les repoussa sans ménagement et la saisit par les bretelles de son débardeur sali par le sang et le sable. Il la souleva du sol et la remit de force sur ses pieds, avant de lui enfoncer son coude dans le plexus solaire, de la rattraper par le bras juste avant qu’elle tombe, de la hisser sur ses épaules et de la lancer violemment par terre, prêt de lui briser le dos.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, Penny cria. De peur peut être, de douleur certainement, de rage assurément. Elle roula le plus loin possible de son opposant et se recroquevilla dans une vaine tentative de se redresser. En quelques enjambées, Jonas l’avait rattrapée et attrapée à nouveau. Une nouvelle fois, il la remit sur pieds pour la frapper, cette fois en plein visage. Il la rattrapa à deux reprises, la stabilisa, avant de frapper à nouveau jusqu’à ce que le visage de l’adolescente comme le poing de son adversaire soient couverts de sang.

Et une nouvelle fois, il la souleva du sol, la portant à bout de bras, pour la jeter, dos le premier, sur le sable de l’arène. Elle poussa un grondement d’animal blessé et fit son possible pour ramper à l’écart. Ophélie se sentait au bord des larmes, les poings serrés, impuissante comme elle ne l’avait jamais été.

Alors que Jonas l’attrapait par les cheveux et la redressait une troisième fois cependant, Penny atteignit son point de rupture. Sa raison céda sous le poids de la menace et laissa finalement la place à son instinct de survie. Son instinct de Dragon. Et cela, Jonas le comprit bien assez vite. Lorsqu’il la retourna de force pour lui faire face et arma son poing, il pu constater que quelque chose dans le fond de son regard avait changé, et il eut une fraction de seconde d’hésitation.

Ophélie le savait très bien pour avoir fait l’expérience de situations d’urgences bien trop de fois dans le passé proche, une fraction de seconde c’était une marge de temps absolument royale, bien plus qu’il n’en fallait pour que les Griffes d’un Dragon se déploient, trouvent le système nerveux de la menace la plus proche, et réduisent tout ce qu’elles trouvaient en petits lambeaux de chair baignés de sang. Si l’on ne gardait pas la tête froide, le pouvoir phénoménal du clan ne connaissait aucune pitié et n’arrêtait qu’une fois que plus rien de vivant ne se trouvait à portée. Berenilde lui avait raconté des histoires absolument affreuses durant ses leçons.

Moins d’une seconde s’écoula, mais l’univers entier sembla marquer une pause pour l’effet dramatique. Puis Jonas fut projeté en arrière, pauvre fétus de paille possesseur d’une moelle épinière sous la puissance titanesque des Griffes débridées d’un Dragon, un Dragon de sang-pur, un Dragon dont la puissance exceptionnelle avait été reconnue par son propre clan alors qu’elle n’avait que onze ans. Penny avait atteint son point de rupture. A présent, elle ne retiendrait plus ses coups.

Le corps quasi inerte de Jonas roula au sol non loin des dix autres, qui le suivirent des yeux non sans une certaine horreur au fond des yeux, prouvant que derrière les vapeurs de la chevalerie qui leur brouillait le cerveau leur raison avait encore une certaine prise sur eux. Frappé avec ce qui semblait avoir été la puissance d’une automobile lancée à plein régime, le mutilé ne se releva pas. Ophélie craignit un instant qu’il ne soit mort, mais il bougeait toujours.

Un genou en terre et un poing fermement appuyé sur le sable, Penny était comme inclinée, et elle était prise de tremblements. Cependant, quelques instants passèrent et tout le monde autour d’elle réalisa qu’elle était en réalité prise d’un puissant fou-rire. Lorsqu’elle se redressa lentement, son hilarité ne cessa de devenir plus sonore, résonnant contre les murs en pierre de la caverne et glaçant le sang des directeurs dans les gradins, qui se sentaient difficilement protégés par ce petit filet désormais.

Riant comme si elle avait complètement perdu la raison, Penny leva ses avant-bras devant elle, admirant ses marques avec une toute nouvelle incrédulité.

\- Alors c’est ça, appuyer sur les points de pression et c’est tout, fit-elle d’une voix forte. Oh j’avais oublié à quel point ça faisait du bien.

Elle se tourna vers les gradins, un large sourire aux lèvres. Le Chevalier, lui, ne souriait plus.

\- Messieurs, lança-t-elle, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous êtes baisés !

Ophélie dû plaquer ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas éclater d’un rire sonore qui aurait réduit sa couverture à néant. Elle n’aurait jamais pensé être un jour aussi soulagée de voir un Dragon au sommet de sa puissance, mais voilà le genre de virages en épingle à cheveux où sa vie avait décidé de la mener.

Se tenant désormais bien droite et fière, Penny avait adressé un sourire éclatant et plein de promesses à un Chevalier livide avant de se retourner vers ses adversaires, qui s’étaient à nouveau mis à lui tourner autour comme une meute de loups. Elle croisa ostensiblement les bras, les défiant ouvertement, et il ne leur en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour se jeter sur elle, presque à l’unisson.

La façon avec laquelle les Griffes de Penny jetèrent tous ses adversaires contre la paroi de l’arène un à un, dans l’ordre et avec une régularité d’horloge, fut étrangement plaisante à regarder. Dans le processus elle brisa plusieurs os, pas encore totalement maîtresse de sa force, mais elle réussit à ne pas infliger trop de dégâts : le sang de ses opposants resta poliment à l’intérieur de leur corps.

Incapables de réfléchir à cause des drogues et des illusions, tous ou presque se relevèrent et se remirent en position d’attaque. La seule différence fut leur temps d’hésitation, qui fut un peu plus long. Puis l’un d’entre eux initia l’offensive, et ils se jetèrent tous sur Penny d’un même mouvement, ignorant leur douleur et le sens commun.

Cette fois, l’adolescente décida de varier légèrement ses méthodes. L’un fut frappé au ventre, un autre à la tête, un troisième aux jambes et un dernier dans la poitrine. Jouant avec ses Griffes nouvellement retrouvées, elle se mit à tester différentes puissances, différents angles, différents types d’impact, toujours dans les coups contondants. Les Directeurs la regardaient faire, médusés et terrifiés, et Ophélie ne pouvait pas réellement les en blâmer. Elle n’avait jamais réellement vu ce dont le pouvoir des Dragons était capable lorsqu’il était utilisé à fond, seulement entendu Berenilde lui en raconter les histoires. Aucun des adversaires de Penny ne parvinrent même à arriver assez près d’elle pour la toucher. Après la seconde vague, seuls trois d’entre eux se relevèrent. Les autres rampèrent à l’écart le temps de se remettre.

Alors qu’elle était occupée à surveiller ses opposants chancelants, cependant, Penny fut complètement prise par surprise par Jonas, qui s’était relevé et approché par derrière. Rapide et puissant, il bondit dans les airs, ses poings joints, et frappa de toutes ses forces la nuque de sa camarade. Celle ci rugit de douleur et tomba à genoux, tandis que Jonas roulait sur le côté et se relevait prestement, prêt à frapper à nouveau.

C’est là que Penny leva vers lui des yeux pleins de rage, et que la situation dérapa. Brusquement stoppé dans son élan, la bouche ouverte sur un cri de guerre qui n’en put pas sortir, le jeune homme tituba, et la chemise blanche râpée qu’il portait s’imbiba de sang, tapis de fleurs pourpres sur la toile. Il tomba à genoux, les yeux écarquillés, et porta les mains à son torse, palpant ses blessures. Il était tout simplement trop choqué pour crier. Penny se leva et recula d’un pas, les yeux ouverts en grand, comprenant trop tard qu’elle venait de franchir une limite. Son regard et celui de Jonas se croisèrent, et il sembla pendant un instant que l’emprise de la chevalerie sur le jeune homme s’était brisée. Puis, son corps ne supportant pas le choc plus longtemps, il s’effondra par terre dans un bruit mat. L’adolescente glapit, horrifiée, mais elle n’eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Une alarme retentit dans toute la caverne, et les portes de l’arène s’ouvrirent en grand, laissant entrer une poignée de cravates bleues dont certains portaient des menottes, d’autres ce qui ressemblait dangereusement à un fusil de chasse.

\- Si vous vous approchez … menaça Penny, sur la défensive. Si vous vous approchez vous finirez comme eux, ou pire !

Les croix se concertèrent du regard, puis l’un d’entre eux avança de deux pas, pénétrant à la limite des Griffes de la jeune fille. Il fut projeté en arrière comme s’il avait été frappé par un marteau industriel et roula au sol, à moitié assommé. Les autres se concertèrent une nouvelle fois, puis décidèrent de garder leurs distances.

\- Bon choix, fit Penny d’une voix étranglée. Vous approchez pas, vous avez vu ce que je suis capable de faire. Maintenant, je vais sortir d’ici.

Les croix s’agitèrent, puis un groupe fit signe vers la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui, et le cœur d’Ophélie se serra douloureusement lorsqu’elle vit sortir Modi, les épaules voûtées et tremblantes, le regard fuyant. Les cravates bleues s’écartèrent et la laissèrent s’avancer en première ligne. Penny la regarda approcher, tendue comme un arc.

\- J’ai pas envie de te blesser, plaida-t-elle. S’il-te-plais, reste en dehors de tout ça. J’ai du respect pour toi, je sais qu’ils te forcent.

\- Tu ne pourras pas t’en sortir si tu décide de te battre, répondit Modi d’une voix à peine assez forte pour qu’Ophélie puisse l’entendre. Si tu veux survivre, il faut que tu coopère. Laisse toi emmener sans résister et tout se passera bien, je t’assure.

\- Te fous pas de moi, je sais très bien que je vais me faire détruire si je coopère !

\- Penny, s’il te plais …

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, mais la jeune Dragonne baissa les yeux prestement.

\- Non, non t’as pas le droit, je refuse de te laisser entrer dans ma tête !

\- Je t’en prie, ne rends pas la chose plus difficile qu’il n’est nécessaire …

\- Tu essaie de te servir de tes pouvoirs contre moi, mais je vais pas te laisser faire !

\- Regarde-moi Penny.

Celle ci gémit de désespoir et plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux pour définitivement se couper de l’influence que les pouvoirs de Modi pouvaient avoir sur son esprit.

\- Même comme ça je peux sentir où tu es et je peux toujours t’envoyer dans le décors si besoin, gronda-t-elle. Si tu tiens à partir à l’université sans cicatrices, recule.

\- Penny …

\- Recule !

Modi rentra dans les rangs formés par les cravates bleues. Penny de son côté garda les mains plaquées sur ses yeux et se planta solidement sur ses pieds, attendant que quelque chose se produise. Malheureusement pour elle, ce qui se produisit ne fut pas à son avantage. Pendant son altercation avec sa camarade, l’une des croix se tenant derrière elle avait chargé son fusil avec ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de fléchette, et maintenant qu’elle ne pouvait plus voir il le braqua sur elle, visa et tira avec précision. La fléchette l’atteignit en plein milieu du dos, et elle sursauta brusquement avant de s’effondrer quelque secondes plus tard, inconsciente. Modi détourna les yeux, l’air désolée, et recula un peu plus alors qu’une partie des croix filait ramasser Penny et l’autre Jonas. Ophélie les regarda faire, complètement décontenancée.

En rétrospective elle aurait dû se douter que quelque chose du genre arriverait, mais son cœur se serrait tout de même à l’idée de ce qu’ils allaient potentiellement infliger à la pauvre fille. Comme plus rien d’intéressant ne se disait du côté de ceux dont elle espionnait la conversation, elle se leva discrètement et se dirigea vers les constructions en acier, espérant pouvoir retrouver l’endroit où Penny serait enfermée. Cependant, alors qu’elle s’approchait de la porte en se demandant comment l’ouvrir sans attirer l’attention, Caleb sortit avec précipitation, lui envoyant sans le savoir le battant en pleine figure. Le bruit mat le fit tiquer, mais il ne s’arrêta qu’un bref instant avant de continuer son chemin vers les tribunes, la porte se refermant derrière lui avant qu’Ophélie ait pu se remettre debout et la franchir.

Défaite et le nez douloureux, elle se redressa et considéra la caverne dans son ensemble. Elle avait déjà poussé sa chance très, très loin ce soir. Même si elle parvenait à retrouver Penny, rien ne lui disait combien de temps le sédatif puissant qu’on lui avait inoculé ferait effet, ni si elle pourrait la libérer sans se faire repérer, ni si l’adolescente serait ensuite capable de sortir … Il était évident que le moment était mal choisi pour une mission de sauvetage, et que celle ci finirait inévitablement par échouer. Il fallait attendre, au moins jusqu’à demain.

Une boule dans le ventre encore plus lourde qu’à son arrivée sur place, Ophélie fit volte-face à contrecœur et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Pour une fois, même si cela lui coûtait, elle allait faire la décision rationnelle et intelligente. Derrière elle, les cravates bleues évacuaient les corps inconscients de l’arène. En l’absence d’un Chroniqueur sur place, impossible de savoir ce qui adviendrait de ces jeunes gens dans les jours qui suivraient.


	37. L'infiltration

Ophélie tourna en long pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité avant que Thorn pousse la porte de la chambre, le souffle court et les cheveux en bataille. Il referma et verrouilla soigneusement derrière lui avant de se tourner vers elle et de soupirer :

\- Quelle plaie …

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, chuchota Ophélie. Qu’est ce que vous avez trouvé d’intéressant ?

\- J’ai réussi à fouiller un peu dans leurs placards et à feuilleter quelques documents pendant qu’ils étaient tous occupés avec l’arène. Rien de très intéressant, seulement des compte rendus de leurs expériences. Et vous ?

\- Quelques bribes intéressantes de conversations entre les Directeurs. J’ai aussi vu comment ils procèdent pour laver le cerveau de leurs cobayes, mais je pense que vous l’avez très bien vu vous aussi …

Thorn hocha gravement la tête. Elle poursuivit :

\- Ils attendent le retour de Ivana pour savoir que faire de leurs recherches. Visiblement, la mort de Dieu a mit leurs opérations dans une sacré pagaille, et comme elle semblait avoir un rôle de leader, ils attendent ses instructions. Même si en partant, elle leur avait donné l’ordre d’arrêter d’utiliser l’arène.

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ils voulaient me recruter, ricana son mari. Cette conspiration n’a aucune notion d’organisation.

\- Personnellement, je préfère ça comme ça, soupira Ophélie. Imaginez l’horreur que ce serait s’ils savaient faire les choses mieux que nous.

Cet échange eut le mérite de détendre quelque peu l’atmosphère. Ayant vérifié un peu plus tôt que Renard était effectivement arrivé à bon port, l’animiste parvint à respirer un peu plus librement. Cependant, il fallut bien vite revenir aux choses sérieuses. Déglutissant péniblement, elle baissa brièvement les yeux avant de les lever à nouveau vers le visage grave de Thorn et reprit la parole.

\- Que faisons nous pour … Penny ? Demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Thorn en secouant la tête. Je comptais organiser mon cambriolage de tous leurs documents importants, alors peut être faudrait-il commencer à songer à un kidnapping … Enfin, si elle accepte de nous suivre.

\- Après ce qu’elle a vécu, et sachant qu’ils ne pourront pas lui effacer la mémoire avant longtemps, croyez moi quand je vous dis qu’elle nous suivra.

\- Vous n’avez pas tort … Mais nous ne sommes pas en état de planifier quoi que ce soit à cette heure. Laissons nous jusqu’à demain, et nous aviserons là.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais dormir après tout ça, soupira Ophélie.

\- Essayez quand même. Je suis là, vous n’avez rien à craindre.

Il s’approcha doucement et l’enlaça avec tendresse. Elle entoura son torse avec ses bras et pressa son corps menu contre le sien, la joue posée contre sa poitrine, entendant les battements de son cœur étouffés par sa veste.

\- Je me fiche bien que l’économie s’effondre, une fois que nous en aurons terminé avec cette mission je refuse de vous laisser me quitter avant plusieurs semaines, fit-elle à voix basse.

\- C’était dans mes projets, répondit doucement son mari en la serrant contre lui. Emménager au domaine du miroir et ne plus le quitter avant qu’on vienne me supplier à genoux de revenir travailler.

\- Parfait. J’ai hâte.

Après s’être tous deux débarrassés de leurs manteaux, ils se blottirent du mieux qu’ils le pouvaient sur le lit une place. Allongée dans les bras de Thorn, Ophélie fit de son mieux pour chasser l’angoisse sourde logée au fond de sa poitrine. La main de son mari lui caressant inlassablement les cheveux, elle finit par se laisser bercer par la régularité du geste et par plonger dans un sommeil agité, où les cauchemars ne faisaient que frôler son esprit et où ses préoccupations teintaient irrémédiablement son repos. En toute franchise, elle dormait moins parce que c’était la chose saine à faire que parce que son corps ne pouvait plus résister à l’anxiété. Mais, au moins, elle n’était pas seule. C’était un premier pas vers le soulagement.

La première sonnerie la réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin. La couverture lui tomba des épaules et elle battit des paupières, se demandant une seconde pourquoi elle ne voyait rien avant que ses fonctions cognitives se réveillent suffisamment pour lui rappeler où étaient ses lunettes. Lorsqu’elle les eut récupérées et la vue avec elles, Thorn s’était redressé à son tour et faisait son possible pour mettre son cerveau en route.

\- J’ai horreur de cet endroit, grommela-t-il. Il est vraiment temps que nous filions d’ici.

Ophélie acquiesça silencieusement et se leva. Ses réflexions étaient déjà en train de reprendre là où elles s’étaient arrêtées. Que faire à présent qu’ils savaient ce qu’il se passait au second sous-sol ? L’initiative de Thorn de leur voler tous leurs documents importants était peut être la chose qu’il paraissait évident de faire. Mais ensuite ? Si elle se débrouillait bien dans son rapport au Seigneur Farouk, elle pourrait certainement obtenir le démantèlement du pensionnat avec une fouille en profondeur, mais rien de tout cela ne leur dirait où trouver Ivana, si ? Peut être que si, mais les chances n’étaient pas énormes. Cependant, ils avaient déjà prouvé aux Directeurs qu’ils en savaient trop. Si jamais Ivana reprenait contact avec eux, elle serait aussitôt avertie de leur passage et ne prendrait pas le risque de se confronter à eux.

A la réflexion, il serait sans doute plus sûr de rentrer à la Citacielle et d’ordonner qu’on dynamite cet endroit proprement, qu’elle puisse tout fouiller en ses termes et interroger tout le monde. Ils récupéreraient les preuves nécessaires avant de partir, et le cas échéant ils s’enfuiraient. Cependant, il y avait encore la question de Penny. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser là, prendre le risque qu’elle soit encore maltraitée, ou que sa mémoire soit de nouveau altérée … Voir pire, qu’ils la jugent trop dangereuse et la tuent, purement et simplement. Il fallait qu’ils trouvent un moyen de la sauver et de l’emmener avec eux. En plus, personne ne se plaindrait du retour d’un Dragon compétant à la Citacielle. Enfin si, beaucoup de gens trouveraient le moyen de se plaindre, mais ce serait un atout très utile dans la manche des enquêteurs.

Lorsque, peu après, Renard vint les rejoindre, ils partagèrent les informations qu’ils avaient trouvé lors de leur expédition commune. Le valet avait soigneusement épié les conversations des croix, et ce faisant avait une relativement bonne idée de quand et comment le second sous-sol était occupé, ainsi que de certains protocoles de sécurité qui pourraient être intéressants. Il était notamment possible de détruire l’escalier menant au premier sous-sol à l’aide d’un levier placé en bas ce celui ci, et de se servir des deux sous-sols comme abris en cas d’attaque, ainsi que de porte de sortie. Il devait y avoir un passage secret permettant de quitter la forteresse discrètement.

Malheureusement, au moment où tous trois allaient se concerter quant à la suite de leur plan, qui n’était toujours rien qu’une suite de manœuvres hasardeuses qui avaient eut la politesse de ne pas leur exploser à la figure, ils firent face au grand retour de Liz et Damien, leurs geôliers personnels. Il fallut donc découper la conversation en plusieurs morceaux, profitant de chaque minute où ils arrivaient vaguement à fausser compagnie aux croix pour continuer leur mise au point.

\- Il faut que nous libérions Penny, finit par déclarer Ophélie. Le plus vite possible. Ensuite, nous nous enfuirons d’ici.

L’urgence de son affirmation se heurta inévitablement à l’hésitation des deux hommes. Thorn n’était, sauf situation extrême, jamais enclin à se jeter dans l’action sans avoir murement réfléchi à toutes les possibilités. Quant à Renard, il trouvait que leur groupe manquait de marge de manœuvre et, en définitive, il avait raison. Le problème, c’était qu’ils ne pouvaient pas magiquement obtenir plus de marge de manœuvre, ni de temps. Dans l’idéal, tout devrait être terminé cette nuit. Le lendemain matin, ils devraient se trouver hors de portée de Helheim. Elle exposa ses inquiétudes et les autres grimacèrent.

\- Je n’ai pas envie de tout finir à la va-vite, mais vous avez raison, soupira son mari. De toute manière il faudra fuir juste après avoir récupéré les documents, alors autant récupérer Penny en même temps …

\- Fuir ? Mais comment ? Intervint Renard. Même en trouvant la sortie secrète, nous n’avons aucun moyen de transport, si ?

\- Ils doivent certainement avoir un camion ou quelque chose d’équivalent dans leur sortie de secours, objecta Ophélie.

\- Il reste trop de zones d’ombre pour que ce soit une bonne idée, reprit Thorn. Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ici indéfiniment. Ils finiront par nous avoir, je nous laisse trois jours maximum avant qu’ils ne nous tombent dessus. Peut être qu’il faudrait effectivement jouer de notre chance et être partis dès ce soir … S’il n’y a pas de véhicule à notre disposition à la sortie de secours, la ville de Helheim est à moins de dix kilomètres d’ici. Avec l’aide de Penny, je peux largement nous maintenir en vie jusque là.

\- Et s’ils nous poursuivent ? Protesta Renard.

\- Nous pouvons les piéger et leur prendre leur véhicule, fit l’animiste avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Par exemple, approuva son mari. Renold, ces gens là sont peut être bien entraînés, mais j’ai été élevé comme un Dragon et Penny aussi, vous l’avez vu chasser. Ils sont formés à braver la forêt, mais ma cousine et moi sommes nés dedans.

Le valet soupira longuement, puis se rendit.

\- D’accord, je vous suis, fit-il. Mais si je meurs mangé par un ours, je viendrais vous hanter et mettre la pagaille dans votre bureau pour l’éternité.

\- Et vous auriez probablement raison, souffla Thorn. Mais ça n’arrivera pas.

Cet échange arracha un sourire à Ophélie, et ainsi la décision fut prise, et une ébauche de plan commença à être esquissée, toujours dans les brefs moments de tranquillité qu’ils arrivaient à voler aux croix.

Le reste de la journée passa avec une lenteur malheureuse, la tension se faisant de plus en plus étouffante d’heure en heure, alors que les failles de leur manœuvre ne faisaient que devenir plus voyantes et que l’anxiété qui avait brièvement quitté la jeune femme la prenait de nouveau à la gorge. Le directeur adjoint vint à leur rencontre peu avant le dîner pour s’enquérir de l’avancement de leurs investigations, et peina sérieusement à masquer son soulagement lorsqu’ils répondirent qu’ils seraient partis le lendemain. Thorn eut d’ailleurs la brillante idée de demander qu’un véhicule les attende devant le pensionnat à l’aube, requête qui fut acceptée sans que personne ne cligne des yeux et qui leur sauverait peut être bien la mise plus tard.

Ce fut la tête pleine d’incertitudes que tous trois regagnèrent leurs chambres après avoir fait acte de présence au réfectoire. Ophélie jouait nerveusement avec son collier d’invisibilité au fond de sa poche, passant en revue tous les obstacles à sa progression. Cette fois, elle passerait par le miroir de la première salle de stockage de manière à s’éviter le passage difficile de l’escalier. Thorn et Renard s’allieraient pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment de la direction et la rejoindraient en bas dès qu’ils auraient récupéré les documents nécessaires. A deux, ils devraient y arriver en un temps record. Pendant ce temps, elle irait libérer Penny et à ce stade ils devraient pouvoir s’enfuir sans trop de difficultés. En dernier recours, ils pourraient prendre un gardien en otage et lui faire montrer le chemin jusqu’à la sortie de secours.

Elle et Thorn tournèrent longtemps en rond dans la chambre sans rien trouver à dire ou a faire. Leurs bagages étaient déjà faits, elle allait les dissimuler dans la salle de stockage le temps de leur infiltration. A présent, la seule chose qui leur restait à faire c’était écouter les battements lointains de leur cœur à leurs tempes et attendre qu’il soit l’heure de se mettre à l’œuvre. De temps à autres leurs regards se croisaient et ils hésitaient, ne trouvant jamais quoi dire pour se rassurer mutuellement. Alors ils restaient silencieux.

Lorsque la montre de Thorn indiqua minuit passé, il se leva du lit où il avait finit par s’asseoir et ramassa le sac qui contenait son matériel de cambrioleur. Ophélie, qui faisait les cent pas, s’arrêta à son tour pour ramasser leurs affaires. Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois alors qu’il tirait son collier d’invisibilité de sa poche.

\- Bonne chance, souffla-t-elle.

\- Bonne chance à vous, fit-il en hochant la tête. Rendez vous en bas.

\- A dans un petit moment.

Il esquissa un petit sourire avant de se couler à l’extérieur en ouvrant la porte le moins possible. Ophélie le regarda partir, le cœur un peu lourd, puis se tourna vers le miroir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle vérifia tout d’abord que la salle était vide avant de glisser les sacs à travers la glace, et enfin passer elle-même, s’extrayant péniblement du miroir à l’horizontale. La lumière de l’entrepôt lui fit cligner des yeux, mais elle se remit très rapidement et dissimula au mieux les bagages dans une vieille armoire endormie.

Par chance, la porte de la salle de stockage gardait d’elle un souvenir sympathique, aussi ne posa-t-elle aucun soucis lorsqu’elle lui demanda de la laisser passer. Après un coup d’œil rapide dans le couloir, elle eut le soulagement de voir que personne n’était en vue. Elle sortit prestement de l’entrepôt et fit quelques pas en direction de l’emplacement du passage vers le second sous-sol, avant de s’arrêter un instant pour enfiler son collier et disparaître.

La boule au ventre, elle traversa toute la longueur du couloir sur la pointe des pieds et se coula dans la salle de stockage cinq, dont la porte était toujours suspicieusement ouverte. Le trajet jusqu’à la caisse dissimulant le passage secret se fit sans encombres, l’ouverture de la trappe et la descente de l’échelle également. Ophélie descendit l’escalier en retenant son souffle, tendant l’oreille à l’affût de voix qu’elle redoutait encore plus de ne pas entendre. Son angoisse d’être tombée dans un piège retomba cependant très vite lorsqu’elle vit une paire de cravates bleues faire leur ronde autour de l’arène, une fois arrivée en bas.

Une fois face aux bâtiments métalliques de l’arène, elle s’arrêta un moment, observant le trajet des croix face à elle. Elle attendait le meilleur moment pour se glisser discrètement à l’intérieur. A présent, son absence de plan pour ce qui était de la partie concrète du sauvetage lui pesait douloureusement. Il fallait qu’elle l’admette, elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle allait faire une fois qu’elle se retrouverait face à Penny. Tant pis, elle ferait comme d’habitude et improviserait en misant tout sur un coup de chance. Ce genre de stratégie marchait la plupart du temps.

Elle s’approcha prudemment de la porte, se plaquant presque contre le mur du côté de l’ouverture, et attendit une ou deux minutes que quelqu’un passe pour se faufiler à l’intérieur. Bientôt, la porte s’ouvrit et laissa sortir un gardien et … Oh non. Caleb était là également. Ni lui ni l’adulte ne regardèrent dans la direction d’Ophélie, trop absorbés par leur conversation. La peur au ventre, elle se glissa rapidement à l’intérieur alors que le battant se refermait en claquant.

L’intérieur du bâtiment était plongé dans la pénombre, mais elle y voyait assez bien pour distinguer les contours des minuscules cellules où les jeunes gens étaient toujours enfermés. Amorphes et le regard vide, ils étaient presque tous recroquevillés sur le sol. La plupart avaient des bandages enroulés autour de diverses parties du corps, certains portaient des atèles de fortune. Ophélie les dépassa sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant Penny du regard. Elle ne la trouva pas ici, mais en revanche elle trouva Jonas, menotté dans la dernière cellule, le torse couvert de pansements déjà à moitié rouges. Elle s’arrêta un instant devant lui, ne sachant elle-même pas pourquoi. Il regardait dans le vide et avait l’air de manquer affreusement de sommeil et de nourriture, mais il ne semblait pas aux portes de la mort. Tant mieux.

Après une brève attente, la porte menant à la partie laboratoire de ce petit complexe s’ouvrit enfin, laissant passer deux croix. Ophélie se glissa derrière eux et jeta un coup d’œil aux alentours. La première chose qui attira son regard fut ce qu’elle cherchait : Penny, solidement sanglée à l’une des chaises articulées, probablement sous sédatif mais tout de même consciente. Elle ne semblait pas blessée, à part les nombreux hématomes qu’elle avait récolté dans l’arène la nuit précédente.

Heureusement, personne d’autre n’était présent dans la pièce. Ophélie ne perdit pas de temps. Elle repéra un tabouret près d’une table pleine de flacons, retira son collier d’un mouvement sec et alla chercher le meuble pour le caler sous la poignée de porte, la bloquant ainsi temporairement.

Penny la remarqua aussitôt, mais ne la reconnu pas tout de suite. Elle tira sur ses liens en grognant, mais se calma lorsque l’animiste s’approcha d’elle.

\- On se détend, chuchota Ophélie. Je suis là pour vous sortir d’ici. On vous emmène avec nous. Les autres devraient arriver dans peu de temps, il nous faut une cachette …

\- Vous … m’emmenez ? Balbutia Penny.

\- Oui, nous n’allions pas vous laisser moisir ici alors que votre place est chez les Dragons, et que nous aurions cruellement besoin de quelqu’un comme vous dans notre équipe.

Tout en parlant, elle avait commencé à défaire l’une des sangles qui retenait le bras de l’adolescente. Celle ci était incrédule.

\- Mais … hésita-t-elle, et les autres ? Je ne peux pas les laisser, ce serait injuste …

\- Les forces de l’ordre vont bientôt investir le pensionnat et arrêter toute la direction, les autres iront bien je vous assure, fit Ophélie en se battant contre les attaches.

Après avoir lutté contre les sangles le retenant, elle parvint enfin à libérer le premier bras de la jeune fille. Celle ci fit de son mieux pour l’aider à détacher son autre bras, mais elle n’était pas tout à fait assez réveillée pour que ses mouvements soient précis, aussi se dérangèrent-elles mutuellement plus qu’elles ne purent s’aider. Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour finir de détacher Penny, qui ne semblait toujours pas en revenir. Ophélie aurait bien voulu lui donner plus d’explications, mais elles manquaient cruellement de temps et toute la concentration qu’elle n’employait pas à dessangler l’adolescente, elle l’employait à s’inquiéter pour Thorn et Renard, dont elle ne savait pas si les plans se déroulaient comme prévu.

Mais alors que l’animiste s’était agenouillée pour détacher la dernière sangle retenant la cheville de Penny, les choses prirent soudainement une tournure moins optimiste. En effet, la porte qui menait au monte-charge descendant dans l’arène s’ouvrit brusquement, et Ophélie et Penny se figèrent, se trouvant face à une Modi au moins aussi incrédule qu’elles. Ophélie se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir pensé à bloquer cette porte là également, mais il était trop tard pour réfléchir à comment les choses auraient pu se passer.

Quelques instants de silence tendu s’écoulèrent, aucune d’elles trois n’osant prendre la parole. Modi semblait en train de soigneusement calculer sa prochaine action. Ophélie, quant à elle réfléchissait à toute allure à ce qu’elle pourrait dire pour encourager la jeune illusionniste à la laisser mener à bien son plan.

\- Vous n’avez pas besoin de les prévenir, finit-elle par dire. Vous pouvez faire semblant de n’avoir rien vu. Nous ne cherchons pas à faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

\- Vous êtes dans l’illégalité, je ne peux pas vous faire confiance, répondit mécaniquement Modi.

\- Parce que cette arène n’est pas dans l’illégalité peut être ? Ricana Penny.

\- Modi je sais qu’ils vous ont forcé à travailler pour eux, poursuivit Ophélie à voix basse. Vous êtes quelqu’un d’honnête et de droit, vous m’avez déjà aidée, vous savez que ceci est mal et qu’il faut y mettre un terme. Je vous en prie laissez nous partir.

\- Ils le sauront si je vous aide, fit la jeune fille en secouant la tête. Je ne peux pas me permettre un tel risque, les autres pensionnaires ont besoin que je sois proche de la direction pour les défendre …

\- Je vous promet que nous allons vous envoyer de l’aide dès notre arrivée à la Citacielle, plaida l’animiste.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de me mettre les autres à dos, enfin je risque beaucoup plus gros qu’une simple perte de privilèges … Ils pourraient me tuer, ils pourraient me torturer, ils pourraient faire de ma vie un enfer …

\- Nous vous viendrons en aide, je vous le promet.

L’hésitation profonde qui se lisait sur le visage tendu de Modi sonnait comme une victoire pour Ophélie, et alors qu’elle observait attentivement l’adolescente en attente de sa réponse, Penny tira sèchement sur la dernière sangle, se détachant enfin, et se leva lentement pour venir se placer derrière l’animiste.

Pendant une seconde, l’illusionniste sembla sur le point de céder et Ophélie réfléchissait déjà à la meilleure façon de sortir de là sans se faire prendre. Puis tout se mit à sérieusement partir en vrille.

La porte qu’Ophélie avait maladroitement bloqué avec le tabouret fut secouée à quelques reprises avant que la maigre barricade ne tombe et que le battant s’ouvre à la volée, laissant entrer nul autre que Liz et Damien, suivis de près par un Caleb au large sourire victorieux. Tous trois investirent la salle, Liz dégainant son arme à feu et la pointant sur Ophélie avec un professionnalisme qui ne saurait que lui rappeler celui de Ivana.

Penny réagit avec une rapidité et une efficacité exemplaire. Elle bondit en direction de Modi et l’attrapa par derrière, l’immobilisant proprement sans lui faire de mal.

\- Vous allez vous tirer tout de suite où je lui pète la nuque, menaça-t-elle sans même prendre le temps de cligner des yeux.

\- Ferme la, tu bluffe, siffla Caleb en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez d’un geste théâtral.

\- Elle peut être mais pas nous, déclara la voix glaciale et mécanique de Thorn depuis l’autre côté de la porte.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l’endroit d’où venait sa voix, et Ophélie retint sa respiration, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de reprendre espoir trop tôt. Un sac épais en bandoulière, Thorn pointait son arme sur Caleb, qui leva les mains en l’air avec insolence. Juste à côté, Renard tenait lui aussi une arme à feu, mais un œil avisé remarquerait aussitôt qu’il ne savait pas comment viser et ne faisait qu’imiter les mouvements de Thorn. Cependant, ce revirement de situation sembla surprendre suffisamment leurs adversaires pour que, pendant un instant, la victoire semble acquise.

Puis Thorn fit une erreur qui allait leur coûter très, très cher : il regarda Modi droit dans les yeux. Son regard se voila pendant une ou deux secondes, et il baissa imperceptiblement son arme. Il offrit une ouverture, dans laquelle Caleb s’engouffra sans autre.

Le temps ralentit son court durant les moments qui suivirent. Sans avoir la possibilité de se défendre le moins du monde, Ophélie vit le jeune homme, qui même s’il n’était pas un athlète la dépassait tout de même d’une bonne tête, lui foncer dessus. Il l’entraîna dans son élan et la plaqua durement contre le mur le plus proche. Le souffle coupé, elle ne parvint pas à se débattre. Sans perdre ne serait-ce qu’une fraction de seconde, Caleb attrapa une seringue sur l’établi voisin et en plongea violemment l’aiguille dans le bras de la jeune femme, qui glapit de douleur.

Thorn s’élança en avant pour lui venir en aide, mais il fut stoppé net par Damien, qui le repoussa brutalement hors de la pièce.

\- Ça vous fait bander les situations de crise, pas vrai Intendant Thorn ? le provoqua Caleb en maintenant solidement Ophélie contre le mur. Alors ça, ça devrait vous faire plaisir !

Sentant ses forces la quitter, Ophélie remua faiblement, mais c’était trop tard pour elle. L’illusionniste lui releva le menton de force et plongea ses yeux au bleu glacial dans les sien. Ses sens commencèrent alors à se déformer, et elle comprit exactement ce qu’il était en train de faire.

\- Fuyez ! Cria-t-elle avec ses dernières forces.

\- C’est ça, fuyez, ricana Caleb. Bonne chance pour l’arrêter sans lui faire de mal.

\- Caleb, t’es fou ! Lança Modi, paniquée.

Le jeune homme répondit probablement quelque chose, mais Ophélie ne put pas l’entendre. Ses sens lui faisaient défaut, et elle se sentait prête à défaillir. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps la chevalerie mettrait à se manifester, mais elle savait une chose : elle ne répondrait bientôt plus de rien.


	38. La Chevalerie

Il y eut une fraction de seconde de silence complet pendant laquelle Thorn perdit entièrement Ophélie de vue. Puis il vit Caleb voler dans les airs sous l’effet d’un violent coup de Griffes contondant et le chaos se déchaîna. Les croix reculèrent précipitamment, comprenant le coup bas que le jeune illusionniste venait de faire à son camp comme à leurs adversaires.

\- Merde, Caleb ! s’écria Modi.

Le champ de vision de Thorn s’éclaircit enfin, et il se trouva face à la vision la plus désolante qu’il ait jamais eut. Ophélie titubait, les cheveux en bataille et le souffle court. Son regard était vide, et elle bougeait frénétiquement les doigts, tandis que son écharpe se dressait au dessus d’elle comme un serpent, avec des mouvements lents et fluides.

Damien fut le premier à réagir. Il pointa fermement son arme sur la jeune femme, et Thorn, trop perturbé pour réagir, ne put que le regarder faire.

Une profonde entaille apparut alors sur l’un des poignets du gardien, qui lâcha son pistolet avec un cri de douleur et recula de plus belle jusqu’à se retrouver dos au mur. C’est là que Thorn prit conscience de la sensation dangereusement familière des Griffes qui lui rampaient sur la nuque. Ophélie n’en avait peut être pas conscience, mais elle avait tout le monde autour d’elle sous la menace de son pouvoir.

C’est alors que le cœur du problème apparut : une ou deux secondes après qu’elle ait touché le sol, l’arme à feu de Damien commença à frémir, d’abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu’à se mettre à léviter. Lentement mais sûrement, et sous les regards médusés de toutes les autres personnes présentes, le pistolet vint se placer au dessus de l’épaule de l’animiste.

Après que la réalisation qu’il était foutu ait apparut puis disparut de son esprit, Thorn vit défiler dans son esprit toutes les possibilités d’actions qui s’offraient à lui. Bien entendu, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas réfléchir en homme de chiffres lorsqu’il s’agissait d’Ophélie, il choisit l’option la moins rationnelle.

Il s’avança d’un pas puis deux, et, son arme baissée, tenta d’attirer l’attention de son épouse.

\- Ophélie ? Appela-t-il d’une voix mal assurée.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, et le pistolet suivit son mouvement avec un claquement sec. Son écharpe enroula ses anneaux autour de son cou. Thorn comprit qu’il avait fait une erreur. Cependant, ce à quoi il n’était pas préparé, c’était la façon qu’elle eut de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle leva vers lui un regard vidé de toute familiarité, de tout sentiment, de toute vie. Un regard meurtrier qui lui fit, physiquement comme figurativement, horriblement mal. Elle faisait partie des très rares personnes qu’il s’était accoutumé à regarder dans les yeux, et la seule qui savait rendre l’expérience agréable. Mais là, le regard n’était pas le sien, et il fut tout aussi viscéralement dérangé par celui ci que par celui de n’importe qui d’autre. Non, pas tout autant. Plus. Il détourna fébrilement les yeux et tenta de briser le silence.

\- Est ce que vous me reconnaissez ?

En guise de réponse, son arme à feu à lui commença à s’agiter dans ses mains, et bientôt il ne fut plus capable de la retenir. Elle vint se placer au dessus de l’autre épaule d’Ophélie, et celle ci détourna les yeux de Thorn pour fixer le sol plusieurs instants.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas la raisonner, lança alors Modi. Caleb a fait n’importe quoi, et les effets sont toujours incroyablement imprévisibles sur les personnes possédant des pouvoirs.

\- Vous pouvez annuler ça ? Gronda Thorn.

\- Je ne sais pas, je …

\- Non, laisse moi te la refaire, la coupa Penny. Tu vas annuler ça. Parce que sinon, on est baisés.

L’adolescente leva les yeux vers Thorn et déclara :

\- On se tire d’ici.

\- Vous n’allez nulle part ! s’exclama Liz, qui ne savait plus sur qui pointer son arme.

En guise de réponse, Ophélie leva les yeux vers elle et lui asséna un coup de Griffes qui la jeta violemment contre le mur, l’assommant sur le coup comme elle l’avait fait pour Caleb. Ensuite, elle se mit à courir droit vers la porte.

Problème : dans l’encadrement de celle ci se trouvaient Thorn et Renard. Ceux ci ne purent pas réagir assez rapidement pour éviter la confrontation, et le coup puissant qui propulsa Thorn en arrière l’envoya s’écraser en plein contre le valet, qui lui même s’écrasa sur le sol avec un grognement sourd et un juron. Ophélie les dépassa au pas de course, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises. A la limite de leur champ de vision, elle tomba, se releva, et continua de fuir sans regarder en arrière.

Thorn fut sur ses pieds dans la seconde malgré la douleur émanant de ses côtes, et tendit sans même s’en rendre compte une main à Renard pour l’aider à se relever plus rapidement.

\- Je sais pas vous mais moi j’appelle ça un motif de divorce, soupira Renold.

\- Une plaisanterie de ce niveau de mauvais goût dans cette exacte situation.

\- Pardon.

\- Je la suis. Retrouvez nous en haut.

Renard était sur le point de protester, mais il ne le laissa pas faire. Thorn piqua un sprint de niveau olympique, dépassant sur le chemin plusieurs croix qui ne comprenaient rien à la situation. Il grimpa l’escalier quatre à quatre et bondit pratiquement en haut de l’échelle qui venait ensuite. Avec sa stature et son agilité, il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour rattraper l’avance qu’avait prit Ophélie, qui était pourtant considérable compte tenu de sa coordination inexistante. Arrivé dans le couloir des salles de stockage, il la talonnait et réfléchissait déjà à une façon de la maîtriser sans lui faire de mal, quand elle le prit totalement par surprise.

Au lieu de continuer tout droit jusqu’à l’escalier qui menait à la surface, elle bifurqua brutalement vers le premier entrepôt, tombant presque. La porte s’ouvrit à la volée devant elle et elle plongea à l’intérieur. Thorn eut tout juste le temps de se faufiler à sa suite avant que la porte ne se referme, n’ayant que ses réflexes à remercier pour cette prouesse.

Devant lui, il vit Ophélie se retourner brièvement avant de filer vers un coin de la pièce et de se laisser tomber en avant, abandonnant ses armes à feu au passage. Ce n’est qu’en voyant le reflet lumineux sur le sol qu’il comprit exactement ce qu’il venait de se passer, et il s’arrêta brusquement dans sa course, littéralement face à une impasse. Il ramassa son pistolet histoire de se donner le temps de réfléchir, mais lorsqu’il se redressa, le miroir le narguait toujours de sa surface réfléchissante.

Jurant abondamment, il fit volte-face, calculant mentalement le temps qu’il lui faudrait à monter l’escalier. Même à sa vitesse optimale, ce serait trop long.

Merde, merde, merde.

Stop.

Son instinct l’arrêta soudainement, et l’incita à se retourner. Son esprit rationnel lui hurlait de ne pas perdre de temps, mais il n’écouta pas. C’était ce genre de situation où il valait mieux agir que réfléchir. Penser en Dragon, pas en Chroniqueur. Non, pas penser en Dragon. Penser en Animiste.

Il cessa de penser et il agit. Prenant un peu d’élan, il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de s’élancer en avant et de plonger droit dans le miroir.

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quelle sensation il s’était attendu, mais il fut surpris de ne finalement rien ressentir quand il traversa la surface de la glace, si ce n’est un bref instant de désorientation en se retrouvant soudain dans sa chambre. Suivit, bien sûr, d’une douleur aiguë lorsqu’il s’écrasa tête la première contre le carrelage suite à un vol plané impressionnant. Il se releva en grimaçant et se retourna un instant vers le miroir où son reflet lui renvoya l’image de sa propre surprise.

\- Ça a marché, constata-t-il à voix haute.

Une partie de lui aurait voulu renouveler l’expérience, mais l’urgence de la situation se faisait toujours ressentir et il se détourna bien rapidement du miroir.

Apparemment, Ophélie n’était pas ressortie par ce miroir ci, ce qui compliqua beaucoup la tache à Thorn. Il croyait se souvenir avoir vu un bout de miroir dans la gymnase, mais il ne croyait pas en avoir vu d’autres, et il y avait très certainement fait moins attention que son épouse. C’était une habitude qu’il allait devoir prendre à l’avenir.

La main sur son pistolet, il sortit le plus discrètement possible et quitta le bâtiment sans se faire repérer par personne. Arrivé dans la cour, il marqua une pause, cherchant encore où se rendre pour retrouver Ophélie le plus rapidement possible.

Il n’eut cependant pas à chercher bien longtemps : du côté du réfectoire, des coups de feu se firent entendre, et quelques instants plus tard la porte s’ouvrait sur deux gardiens qui sortaient en courant. Thorn courut dans leur direction, cherchant toujours un moyen de récupérer son épouse sans lui faire de mal. Il fut rapidement dépassé par un groupe de cravates bleues qui arrivaient en renfort. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ophélie apparaissait sur le pas de la porte, avec deux nouvelles armes à feu au dessus de ses épaules. Les nouveaux arrivants l’encerclèrent, restant à une distance respectable. Eux ne devaient certainement pas avoir d’arme à feu, et ils ne résisteraient sans doute pas très longtemps aux Griffes débridées de la jeune femme, ni à son animisme hors de contrôle. Thorn se préparait à aller les dissuader d’agir, mais lorsque le premier d’entre eux fut jeté en arrière par un violent coup de griffes, il réalisa ce qu’il devait faire. Lui ne saurait pas comment débarrasser Ophélie de la Chevalerie, mais il connaissait quelqu’un qui saurait exactement comment faire. Quelqu’un qui demanderait peut être un peu de brutalisation pour coopérer certes, mais ce n’était pas comme si Thorn aurait vraiment de remords à s’attaquer à cette enflure.

Il fit volte-face, laissant le carnage derrière lui et espérant dans un coin de sa tête que les pauvres hommes s’en sortiraient, et se dirigea à pas de course vers les dortoirs des pensionnaires.

S’il se souvenait bien, il y avait un côté du bâtiment pour les filles et un côté pour les garçons. Il y avait trois étages. Les plus jeunes étaient au rez de chaussée, les plus âgés tout en haut. Ce qui voulait dire que celui qu’il cherchait se trouvait probablement en bas. Il enfonça pratiquement la porte à coup d’épaule et, pour être certain de réveiller tout le monde, sortit son arme et tira un coup de feu dans le mur, faisant trembler tout le couloir. Des cris paniqués se firent entendre. Pauvres gamins, il allait certainement le regretter. Mais l’urgence étant ce qu’elle était, Thorn ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire dans la dentelle.

Lorsque la première porte s’ouvrit, laissant voir un petit visage terrifié, il s’approcha à grands pas, se dressant de toute sa taille.

\- Où est Stanislav ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Le gosse bafouilla quelque chose d’inintelligible.

\- Où ? Répéta Thorn.

\- Septième porte à gauche, souffla le garçon terrorisé.

\- Bien.

Il s’éloigna à grandes enjambées tandis que de plus en plus de portes s’ouvraient et que des regards de plus en plus nombreux le suivaient, et il s’arrêta net devant la septième porte à gauche. Il y frappa trois lourds coups.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s’ouvrit légèrement et la figure encore à moitié endormie du Chevalier apparut dans l’entrebâillement. Il leva les yeux sur la figure menaçante de Thorn et grimaça.

\- Oh non … murmura-t-il.

\- Oh si, gronda Thorn. Vous allez venir avec moi sur le champ et me dire exactement comment mettre fin à l’horreur que vous avez eut l’audace d’appeler la Chevalerie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous m’avez très bien compris, sortez d’ici.

\- Je vous assure que je n’ai rien compris du tout, se défendit le sale gosse.

\- Vous allez voir.

Pour appuyer l’urgence de son ordre, il leva son arme à feu jusqu’à la hauteur du front du Chevalier, qui pâlit visiblement et sortit prestement de sa chambre, en pyjama et sans chaussures. Thorn le poussa devant lui et ils marchèrent jusqu’à la sortie, trop lentement à son goût mais il ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre la stature du garçon.

Lorsqu’ils parvinrent dans la cour, par chance, Ophélie s’y trouvait toujours. Par malchance en revanche, de nombreux pensionnaires étaient sortis pour voir ce qu’il se passait, et ils durent se battre pour fendre la foule.

Au centre se trouvait l’animiste, aux prises avec ce qui semblait être la quasi totalité des gardiens employés par Helheim, qui ne savaient absolument pas comment s’y prendre pour la maîtriser. Quiconque savait comment un Dragon fonctionnait pouvait le maîtriser aisément avec autant d’effectifs, mais de toute évidence aucun de ces gens ne s’était jamais trouvé assez près d’un Dragon pour le savoir. D’autant plus que l’animisme d’Ophélie avait tout pour les dérouter encore plus.

Thorn la désigna au Chevalier.

\- Vous allez me dire exactement comment la ramener à son état normal, ordonna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? Protesta le plus jeune.

\- Pour sauver votre peau.

\- Je …

\- Dites le moi c’est tout !

\- Je ne sais pas comment ! Elle a trop de pouvoirs, c’est un sujet extrêmement instable, je ne peux pas savoir comment elle réagira je …

Il commença à se perdre dans ses explications. Son impatience prenant le dessus, Thorn perdit momentanément le contrôle de ses Griffes et le gifla. Pas fort, heureusement, juste assez pour le faire s’arrêter net, choqué.

\- Reprenez vous, gronda Thorn. Elle va finir par tuer quelqu’un et vous allez être responsable.

\- Qui lui a fait ça ?

\- Caleb.

\- Travail bâclé. Il a fait n’importe quoi. Assommez la proprement et espérez que les effets se dissipent vite.

\- Combien de temps en temps normal ?

\- Une dizaine d’heures …

\- Je vous hais de tout mon cœur.

\- J’aurais cru comprendre.

\- Restez près de moi et ne pensez même pas à vous enfuir.

Le Chevalier hocha fébrilement la tête, toujours pâle comme la mort. Thorn se détourna de lui et observa un moment Ophélie, qui repoussait méthodiquement chacune des cravates bleues qui essayait de l’approcher d’un peu trop près. Il faudrait pouvoir s’approcher d’elle assez vite et assez discrètement pour éviter un coup de griffes, et ensuite la neutraliser en lui faisant le moins de mal possible. L’idée de l’assommer ne lui plaisait vraiment, vraiment pas, mais il était à court d’idées et cette option semblait la moins extrême.

Cependant, obtenir la coopération des gardiens ne serait pas possible, et il était seul. Il fouilla fébrilement dans sa poche à la recherche de son collier d’invisibilité, mais ne le trouva pas. Il était probablement tombé dans la confusion. Il jura. La situation, déjà épineuse, semblait gagner de nouvelles épines chaque seconde.

C’est ce moment là que Penny, Renard et Modi choisirent pour sortir du bâtiment de la direction, les deux derniers passablement essoufflés et la première arborant une lèvre fraîchement fendue. Elle repéra aussitôt Thorn dans la foule, et accourut vers lui.

\- Alors, qu’est ce qu’on fait patron ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Il faut que …

\- Eh, qu’est ce qu’ils foutent là eux ?! s’exclama un gardien qui venait tout juste de remarquer la présence de Thorn et Renard.

\- Je crois qu’il va falloir qu’on se débarrasse d’eux, soupira-t-il. Je vais attirer Ophélie à l’écart, vous allez repousser au mieux les gêneurs, et ensuite j’aurais besoin que vous passiez derrière elle et que vous l’assommiez proprement, sans la blesser outre mesure. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

\- Sans soucis, acquiesça Penny.

\- Je crois avoir ce qu’il faut pour vous débarrasser des gardien, ajouta Modi, arrivée en cours de route. Stan, qu’est ce que tu fous ici ?

\- C’est mon otage, grommela Thorn. Gardez le avec vous. Et merci de votre aide.

\- Vous m’en devrez une.

Penny et Modi s’écartèrent de lui, la première faisant face aux gardiens qui commençaient à montrer des signes d’agressivité, et la seconde se plantant devant la foule de pensionnaires. L’observant un instant, il vit qu’elle cherchait à capter autant de regards que possible. Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune homme qui se trouvait sur le devant de la foule s’élança vers les gardiens en riant et décocha un violent coup de poing au premier qu’il trouva.

\- Qu’est ce que … demanda-t-il, alarmé.

\- Rien qui ressemble à de la Chevalerie, le rassura-t-elle sans se retourner. Je leur suggère seulement que se rebeller pourrait être amusant.

Il n’avait rien à redire de cette méthode, mais compte tenu du nombre de jeunes gens qui s’étaient jetés dans la mêlée sans réfléchir, ils devaient avoir attendu cette opportunité depuis un bon moment. Thorn ne perdit cependant pas plus de temps à observer le phénomène et fit signe à Renard, qui les avaient rejoint il y a peu, de venir avec lui.

\- Est ce que vous vous sentez de faire quelque chose de vraiment très risqué Renold ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu avec vous pour garder les mains dans les poches monsieur.

\- Dans ce cas suivez moi, nous allons tacher de pousser Ophélie à nous poursuivre.

\- Il faudra aller très lentement alors.

\- Ce n’est toujours pas le moment, mais j’admets qu’elle n’est pas mauvaise, soupira Thorn. Si elle apprend que vous avez fait ce genre de plaisanterie par contre, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

\- Vous n’allez pas me balancer ?

\- Probablement pas.

Renard sourit faiblement, puis ils se mirent à fendre la foule en direction d’Ophélie, qui se débarrassait du dernier gardien s’intéressant encore à elle. Thorn marqua un instant de pause, une dernière point d’hésitation le retenant encore, puis il décida que perdu pour perdu, autant foncer. Et il fonça.

En quelques enjambées, il arriva tout près de son épouse, et, grimaçant à s’en faire des crampes, fit la chose qu’il savait certaine de la mettre très en colère : il attrapa le bout de son écharpe et continua sa course. L’objet se rebella contre cette attaque venue de nulle part, et après avoir assurément capté l’attention d’Ophélie, lui ayant sérieusement fait perdre l’équilibre, Thorn lâcha et partit en courant, Renard sur ses talons.

\- Je me déteste, dit-il à voix haute.

\- Vu la raclée qu’on se prendra si elle nous rattrape, vous serez probablement quittes ! Lança Renard. Elle a l’air furieuse !

Un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule confirma à Thorn qu’en effet, elle avait l’air furieuse. Il ignorait combien de temps encore elle renoncerait à utiliser les pistolet qu’elle avait récupéré, mais il espérait que ce serait assez longtemps pour s’éviter une nouvelle blessure par balle. Définitivement l’un des pires types de blessures en terme de guérison, juste derrière les brûlures de givre. En espérant que Penny en finisse rapidement.

Les deux hommes coururent jusqu’au bâtiment du réfectoire et Renard enfonça la porte d’un coup d’épaule, leur permettant d’entrer sans ralentir. Ophélie peinait à les suivre mais tenait l’allure, toujours une petite dizaine de mètres en arrière. Thorn avait un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu’il se retournait pour la voir, mais il se confortait dans l’idée que tout serait bientôt terminé, dès que les effets de la Chevalerie seraient dissipés.

Ils escaladèrent les marches qui montaient vers la bibliothèque tandis que la jeune femme les rattrapait lentement mais sûrement. A présent, Thorn pouvait sentir l’ombre de ses Griffes sur sa nuque.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au sommet des escaliers, ils se trouvèrent face à des portes soigneusement verrouillées, et il était trop tard pour crocheter une telle serrure ou défoncer un tel panneau de bois. Littéralement dos au mur, ils n’eurent pas d’autre choix que de se retourner et faire face à Ophélie et son regard voilé par les illusions. Après avoir monté la dernière volée de marches, elle se planta devant eux, bien droite, presque impressionnante malgré sa taille, son écharpe s’agitant en tous sens comme un serpent en colère. Elle leva les yeux vers les deux hommes essoufflés, l’air de se demander que faire d’eux.

A court d’idées intelligentes, Thorn essaya en désespoir de cause de gagner un peu de temps en parlant. Idée ridicule s’il en était : il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait toujours rencontré les plus grandes difficultés en politique, et c’était qu’il faisait un ridiculement mauvais orateur.

\- Ophélie, s’il vous plais ... commença-t-il.

Le coup qu’il reçut à la tête lui coupa instantanément la parole, le sonnant au passage. Voilà qui avait le mérite d’être clair.

\- Qu’est ce qu’on fait patron ? Demanda faiblement Renard.

\- Je vous aurais dis de prier, mais Dieu est mort alors … vous pouvez toujours hurler.

\- Toujours aussi rassurant …

Thorn aurait bien répondu quelque chose, mais la pression des Griffes sur son système nerveux l’empêchait de plus en plus de penser, et il peinait à rester debout. S’appuyant contre la porte, il lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts, alors qu’Ophélie essayait clairement de lui faire perdre connaissance.

\- Je t’aime quand même, souffla-t-il.

La pression se relâcha soudain, et il ouvrit des grands yeux ronds, ne pouvant pas croire que quelque chose d’assez ridicule pour qu’Archibald ait pu l’écrire ait réellement fonctionné, mais une fraction de seconde plus tard Ophélie tombait en avant, inconsciente, et alors qu’il plongeait en avant pour la rattraper, il aperçut du coin de l’œil Penny, quelques marches plus loin. Elle tenait le Chevalier par le bras.

\- Pardon pour le retard, lança-t-elle. Allez, on se barricade en haut et on espère que personne ne viendra nous déloger au fusil à pompe !


	39. Vol d'un Traîneau à Chiens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon, ça commence à faire longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre, mais la fanfic n'est pas morte je vous assure ! Le rythme de publication risque d'être un peu chaotique le temps que je reprenne mon avance, mais vous aurez la suite !

Avant même d’avoir ouvert les yeux, Ophélie décida qu’elle passait un mauvais moment. Elle s’était réveillée une ou deux minutes plus tôt, ou du moins c’était son estimation, et elle avait mal à des endroits de son corps qu’elle ne pensait pas posséder précédemment. Elle souffrait des séquelles d’une migraine phénoménale, et son esprit était confus. Que s’était-il passé ? Elle avait la désagréable et désormais dangereusement rare sensation d’avoir oublié quelque chose d’important. Tout était clair jusqu’à sa confrontation avec Caleb au second sous-sol, alors qu’elle essayait de libérer Penny, ensuite ses souvenirs étaient … terriblement déformés. Elle se souvenait de tout, plus ou moins, mais rien n’avait de sens. Avait-elle été droguée ? Bon sang, pourquoi avait-elle l’impression qu’elle avait attaqué des gens ?

Après s’être battue longuement contre son mal de tête, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Raté, elle ne portait pas ses lunettes. Elle tenta de rouler sur le côté pour essayer de les retrouver, mais constata avec effroi que ses mains étaient liées et tomba durement sur son épaule, envoyant une longue décharge de douleur le long de ses muscles meurtris.

Où était-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle attachée ? Elle n’avait pas été capturée, si ?

Elle entendit alors la voix de Renard non loin d’elle et son angoisse baissa d’un cran.

\- Elle est réveillée, l’entendit-elle dire.

Ophélie repéra du mouvement à la périphérie de son regard, et presque aussitôt elle sentit la main de Thorn se poser sur son épaule.

\- Est ce que vous m’entendez ? Demanda-t-il, soucieux.

\- M-mes lunettes … murmura-t-elle, la gorge sèche.

Un instant plus tard, son époux lui glissait ses lunettes sur le nez, et le monde redevint un peu plus compréhensible. Clignant des yeux, elle put constater qu’elle était allongée sur le sol de la bibliothèque du pensionnat, enroulée dans plusieurs manteaux. Ses poignets étaient attachés devant elle avec un morceau de corde qui la grattait, et il en était de même pour ses chevilles. Ce détail fit remonter son angoisse. L’air préoccupé de Thorn, penché sur elle, n’était pas pour la rassurer.

\- Est ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

\- J’ai mal partout et ma mémoire est confuse … dit-elle. Et vous me faites un peu peur. Pourquoi suis-je attachée ?

\- Je vais vous enlever ça tout de suite. Excusez nous pour ce désagrément, il fallait que nous nous assurions que vous n’alliez pas nous attaquer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Laissez moi un instant, dit-il en défaisant ses liens. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

Ophélie se tut et le laissa faire, de plus en plus perplexe. En regardant autour d’elle, elle repéra Renard, assis sur une chaise non loin, Penny qui faisait les cent pas un peu à sa gauche, et … Oh non, pas lui. Le Chevalier était sobrement attaché à une chaise, l’air mécontent. Que faisaient-ils tous là ? Elle se concentra intensément sur ses derniers souvenirs, celui où Thorn et Renard intervenaient alors que Caleb et le croix la menaçaient, et où Caleb la plaquait contre le mur pour lui injecter quelque chose … Oh, oh non, elle commençait à avoir une théorie sur ce qu’il s’était passé et elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Une fois ses bras et ses jambes libérés, elle essaya de se relever, mais Thorn ne lui en laissa pas le temps, la serrant étroitement dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit timidement son étreinte, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

\- J’ai eu terriblement peur pour vous, souffla-t-il.

\- Je vais bien, répondit-elle sans trop d’assurance.

Soudain, l’écharpe qui avait somnolé à côté d’Ophélie jusqu’à présent bondit en avant, attaquant férocement Thorn -ou du moins aussi férocement qu’un tricot pouvait attaquer quelqu’un. Il s’écarta en grognant.

\- Oui, ça va, ça va, je me suis déjà excusé quatre fois, fit-il, exaspéré.

\- Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ? Demanda Ophélie en riant à moitié et en tirant l’écharpe vers elle. Elle a l’air de beaucoup vous en vouloir pour je ne sais quelle raison.

\- Cela fait partie des explications générales, lança Renard. Heureux de vous voir sur pieds.

La jeune femme se leva péniblement, et avec un peu de soutient de la part de Thorn elle parvint à retrouver son équilibre et à faire quelques pas dans la bibliothèque. Sa perplexité ne décrut à aucun moment, mais elle était au moins rassurée de ne pas avoir été capturée par leurs ennemis.

\- D’accord, fit-elle une fois relevée. Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé, et pourquoi est ce que je ne m’en souviens pas ?

\- Bah soit c’est la drogue, soit c’est les illusions, répondit Penny en s’approchant.

Si Archibald avait été présent, se dit Ophélie, il aurait certainement trouvé une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût à faire vis à vis de cette réponse cryptique. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face de Renard, et demanda plus d’explications. Ses compagnons d’infortune les lui fournirent sans tarder, mais elles ne furent pas des plus rassurantes.

\- Vous voulez dire que j’ai mis la moitié du personnel du pensionnat hors de combat ? s’exclama-t-elle, incrédule. Moi ? Avec mon corps et mes pouvoirs ?

\- Croyez moi, on ne pensait pas que vous y arriveriez aussi bien que vous l’avez fait, fit Renard en riant.

\- Ce n’était pas précisément la moitié, renchérit son mari. C’était sans doute bien moins.

\- Mais vous me garantissez que je n’ai tué personne ?

\- Rien de plus grave que quelques rares os cassés, la rassura Thorn. Par contre il va falloir s’enfuir. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- Vous avez un plan ? Questionna Ophélie.

\- Pour une fois, oui.

\- Bonne nouvelle. Maintenant, est ce que je peux savoir ce que lui fait là ?

Elle désigna le Chevalier, qui n’avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu’elle s’était réveillée. Il leva brièvement les yeux vers elle, mais ne dit rien.

\- Il est notre otage, déclara Thorn. Il nous a révélé certaines informations importantes, et servira à notre fuite. Lorsqu’il sera libéré par nos ennemis, nous serons déjà loin.

Ophélie hocha la tête, dubitative mais peu désireuse de questionner quoi que ce soit quand elle n’avait même pas encore été informée de ce qu’était le plan.

\- Bon, intervint Penny, maintenant qu’on est tous opérationnels est ce que je peux me mettre au boulot chef ?

Elle s’adressait à Thorn. Celui ci réfléchit pendant un instant, l’air de mesurer le pour et le contre, avant de déclarer :

\- Oui, je pense qu’il va être temps d’y aller.

Cette fois, le Chevalier leva la tête, l’air paniqué.

\- Ah non ! s’exclama-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu’elle m’emmène !

\- J’crois pas que t’ai trop le choix Stan, ricana Penny en faisant craquer sa nuque. T’inquiète pas, je te ferais pas de mal.

\- Je te fais pas confiance !

\- C’est bien, t’es peut être un sale connard mais au moins t’as de la jugeote. Allez, amènes toi.

Penny s’approcha de lui et dénoua les liens qui retenaient ses pieds tandis que la panique se lisait de plus en plus sur le visage du plus jeune. Ophélie les regarda faire en se demandant ce qu’ils avaient bien pu prévoir comme solution pour s’enfuir du pensionnat. Elle pouvait percevoir une lointaine clameur venue de l’extérieur. Elle se leva et s’approcha prudemment d’une fenêtre.

\- Faites attention, la prévint Renard. Qu’on ne vous voit pas.

Elle hocha la tête et jeta un coup d’œil prudent dans la cour.

Le chaos qu’elle y découvrit lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Dans la faible lumière du lever de soleil, des dizaines et des dizaines de pensionnaires étaient rassemblés à l’extérieur et répandaient une pagaille sans nom. Dans un coin, des cravates bleues essayaient désespérément de trouver un moyen d’échapper aux assauts de la foule électrique qui les entouraient.

\- Dites moi que ce n’est pas moi qui ait commencé une révolte parmi les pensionnaires, murmura-t-elle.

\- Modi vous a beaucoup aidé de ce côté là, répondit Thorn.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je n’ai pas fait sous chevalerie ?

\- Vous n’avez pas tiré de coups de feu dans les dortoirs, soupira le Chevalier. C’est votre mari qui s’en est chargé.

\- Penny je vous saurais gré de le malmener le plus possible une fois en haut, déclara froidement l’intéressé.

Pour toute réponse la Dragonne eut un large sourire carnassier et releva le plus jeune avec fermeté -mais sans brutalité. Il grimaça mais se laissa emmener. Elle adressa un signe de tête poli à Renard, Thorn et Ophélie et déclara en se retournant :

\- On se revoit dans pas longtemps. Bon courage.

Elle s’approcha alors d’une fenêtre, la plus éloignée de leur position, et l’ouvrit sèchement. Tenant fermement le Chevalier par le poignet, elle se pencha à l’extérieur et observa les alentours, avant de faire monter le plus jeune sur son dos, et d’enjamber l’appui de la fenêtre. Ophélie ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Qu’est ce que … ? fit-elle.

Penny s’accrocha alors à une prise sur la façade et commença à grimper, disparaissant très vite du champ de vision de ceux qui restaient à l’intérieur.

\- Dragon jusqu’au bout des ongles, soupira Thorn en la regardant faire. Pour quelqu’un qui a tellement changé en cinq ans, elle est toujours la même.

\- Vous lui avez parlé de tout ça ? Demanda prudemment Ophélie.

\- Non, nous avions plus important à faire.

\- Et maintenant ?

Thorn sortit son collier d’invisibilité de sa poche et le posa sur la table avant de commencer ses explications.

\- Vous avez perdu le votre, dit-il. J’ai fouillé vos poches, je m’en excuse. Je vais vous donner le mien, vous et Renold allez rejoindre la porte d’entrée discrètement tandis que je ferais diversion. Penny devrait vous attendre sur place. Je vous rejoindrai aussi vite que possible.

\- Et nos affaires ? Interrogea la jeune femme. Si vous me trouvez un miroir je pourrais …

\- Pas la peine, je m’en suis chargé, répondit Thorn en désignant leurs sacs entassés dans un coin.

\- Vous avez prit le risque de faire ce trajet ?

\- Non, j’ai trouvé un miroir et je suis allé les chercher sans danger.

Ophélie écarquilla les yeux, un demi sourire incrédule se dessinant sur son visage, le temps qu’elle assimile ce qu’il venait de lui dire.

\- C’est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ne me demandez pas de le refaire, je m’étonne moi-même de l’avoir réussi deux fois.

Des coups de feu venus de l’extérieur les interrompirent brusquement.

\- Ils ont repéré la gamine, fit Renard.

\- Il faut se mettre en route, déclara Thorn.

Toujours un peu étourdie, Ophélie suivit le mouvement au ralentit. Renard se chargea de porter le plus gros des affaires tandis que Thorn chargeait son arme à feu, et une poignée de minutes plus tard ils étaient près à quitter la bibliothèque. Elle et le valet se préparèrent à enfiler leur collier d’invisibilité, et concertèrent Thorn du regard.

\- Quand vous voudrez, dit-il en resserrant sa prise sur la crosse de son arme.

Renard enfila son collier et Ophélie l’imita. Thorn ouvrit alors la porte, prenant garde à sortir le premier pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons quant à l’invisibilité des deux autres à de potentiels adversaires dans l’escalier. Se faufilant à sa suite, Ophélie regarda fébrilement tout autour, à la recherche du moindre danger. Heureusement, le bâtiment semblait vide, et elle pu descendre l’escalier sans encombres.

La grande porte étant entrouverte, elle quitta la bâtisse le plus discrètement possible. A l’extérieur, cependant, elle fut forcée de s’arrêter. La cour était pleine à craquer d’une foule chaotique et agressive qui criait, courait et gesticulait de façon complètement imprévisible. Ophélie retint sa respiration. Comment allait-elle réussir à traverser ce champ de bataille ?

Cependant, alors qu’elle hésitait encore, quelque chose sembla attirer l’attention de la foule dans un coin plus éloigné de la cour, et le passage se libéra momentanément. Tous ses muscles affreusement tendus et une grimace crispée sur le visage, Ophélie se mit alors en mouvement.

Essayant de trébucher le moins possible, elle se faufila entre les jeunes gens surexcités, se plaquant à plusieurs reprises contre le mur de l’école qu’elle longeait toujours de peur de se faire emporter par le flot humain. Elle peinait toujours à respirer, et tremblait légèrement sous l’effet de l’angoisse. Plusieurs fois, quelqu’un l’effleura et elle s’immobilisa, tétanisée par la peur, mais personne ne la repéra.

Du moins, pas avant la toute fin. Alors qu’elle montait enfin l’escalier menant au monte-charge qui permettait d’entrer et de sortir de la forteresse, un coup de feu la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna vivement, s’agrippant à la rambarde pour ne pas glisser, et son regard tomba sur Penny, courant sur le toit de l’école. Elle semblait avoir abandonné le Chevalier, et tenait sous le bras un sac qui devait contenir ses maigres possessions. Quelqu’un avait essayé de lui tirer dessus, mais elle n’eut même pas à ralentir pour éviter le tir. Ophélie la regarda faire une seconde ou deux avant de reprendre son chemin, avant qu’un détail n’attire son attention. En bas, à la lisière de la foule, se tenait la jeune Invisible du nom de Sarah. Loin de prendre part au chaos environnant, elle était en train de fixer l’animiste avec insistance. Paniquée, Ophélie s’immobilisa et, lentement, posa son index sur ses lèvres, espérant que le message passerait. Sarah l’observa encore quelques instants avant de se détourner. La jeune femme ne sut pas ce que la plus jeune avait en tête, mais elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas envie de rester assez longtemps pour le savoir, aussi continua-t-elle son chemin.

Arrivée dans la pièce du monte-charge, elle ne sut pas que faire tout de suite. A son plus grand soulagement, peu de temps après, Penny s’engouffra à son tour dans le réduit, à bout de souffle. Ophélie retira alors le collier, faisant sursauter l’adolescente. Elle fut surprise de voir Renard faire de même moins d’une seconde plus tard.

\- Vous êtes en vie, excellent, souffla Penny. J’ai attaché Stan à une cheminée, je crois que ça va les occuper assez longtemps pour qu’on puisse se tirer. Où il est votre homme ?

\- Il arrive, fit Ophélie. Vous savez faire marcher cet engin ?

\- Sans problème. Les cravates bleues ont un traîneau à chiens en bas, un de vous saura le piloter ?

\- Thorn sans doute.

\- Faut qu’il se magne alors, on va bientôt avoir de la compagnie.

La Dragonne avait raison. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, une silhouette se dessina dans l’encadrement de la porte de la pièce au monte-charge, et ce n’était pas celle de Thorn. Mais ce n’était pas celle d’une cravate bleue. En fait, il s’agissait de Jonas. Penny se mit aussitôt en garde.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

\- Savoir ce que c’est que ce bordel, fit le jeune homme. Modi est venue me sortir de mon trou en s’excusant platement, c’est la révolution dehors et toi tu cavale sur les toits … C’est quoi ce merdier ?

\- Bah c’est la révolution, et moi je me casse, y’a pas plus simple.

\- J’te fais pas confiance.

\- Et t’aurais pas tout à fait tort. Mais tu fais confiance à Modi pas vrai ?

\- Comme tout le monde, oui.

\- Alors va lui filer un coup de main et t’occupe pas de moi, à partir d’aujourd’hui je serais plus dans tes pattes.

\- Jeune homme … fit la voix de Thorn derrière Jonas.

L’adolescent se retourna et leva les yeux vers l’immense homme qui venait d’arriver dans son dos.

\- J’y allais justement, dit-il simplement. Bonne fuite. Faites gaffe aux fusils à longue portée, et revenez plus jamais.

\- C’était le but, lança Renard.

Jonas sortit sans rien dire de plus, et Thorn entra prestement, son arme toujours à la main.

\- Sommes nous prêts à partir ? Demanda-t-il.

Une approbation générale lui répondit, et dans les trente secondes qui suivirent, ils grimpèrent tous sur le monte-charge et avant que les premières cravates bleues purent arriver, ils avaient déjà amorcé leur descente.

En bas, Thorn trouva le moyen de bloquer temporairement la machine pour empêcher leurs poursuivants de les suivre de trop près, tandis que Renard sortait le premier et que Penny fouillait dans les affaires des gardiens. Elle poussa une petite exclamation de joie lorsqu’elle remit la main sur ses bottes de chasse et son immense manteau de fourrure. Ensuite, elle prit la tête du groupe pour les guider jusqu’à l’endroit où étaient parqués les chiens. Ils sortirent et longèrent la muraille sur une petite centaine de mètres avant de parvenir à un petit refuge semblable à celui par lequel ils étaient descendus. Dans celui ci se trouvait un chenil où étaient enfermée une demi douzaine de huskies immenses et surexcités. Un large traîneau était rangé le long du mur. Ophélie aida du mieux qu’elle pouvait les trois autres à sortir le véhicule, mais avec ses maigres forces elle n’arriva pas à grand-chose.

Ensuite vint la partie délicate, celle où il fallut obtenir la coopération des chiens. Ceux ci, cependant, semblaient moins hostiles que bêtement remuants, et une fois qu’ils furent sortis de leur cage et qu’ils purent courir un peu dans la neige, ils revinrent sans trop protester lorsque Thorn les appela fermement. L’autorité d’un Dragon sans doute. L’une des bêtes s’approcha d’Ophélie et lui donna un grand coup de langue dans la figure, manquant faire tomber ses lunettes. Le coupable s’enfuit avant que l’animiste puisse le gronder d’une quelconque manière.

Attacher les chiens au traîneau fut un processus relativement long et complexe, mais heureusement pour eux ils en eurent terminé avant que leurs ennemis ne puissent les atteindre. Une fois le dernier animal harnaché, Thorn fit signe aux autres de monter à l’arrière et prit les rênes. Il cria quelque chose en langue polaire, et les chiens se mirent en mouvement, trottinant d’abord tranquillement, puis gagnant en vitesse.

C’est ce moment là que choisirent les hommes de Helheim pour les rattraper. Une petite poignée de cravates bleues armées de fusils de chasse sortirent de la forteresse et se mirent à courir dans leur direction. En réponse à cela, Thorn encouragea les huskies qui galopaient à présent à bon rythme, et les dirigea vers la forêt. Slalomant entre les arbres, ils purent entendre les cris faiblir à mesure qu’ils distançaient leurs adversaires.

\- C’est toujours comme ça que vous faites votre travail ? Lança Penny, souriant jusqu’aux oreilles.

\- Moi non, elle oui, répliqua Thorn. Je suis comptable à l’origine !

\- Je confirme, c’est ma faute ! Fit Ophélie en riant.

\- Est ce que ça vous dérangerait de m’adopter, tous les deux ? s’exclama l’adolescente.

\- Je crois avoir omis de préciser que j’étais votre cousin. Mes excuses. Je suis votre cousin.

\- C’est presque aussi bien !

Une série de coups de feu désagréablement proches les interrompirent, et Thorn fit claquer les rênes pour encourager les chiens, qui galopaient aussi vite que leurs jambes le leur permettaient. Penny regarda par derrière et lança :

\- Je crois qu’ils ont prit un camion ! Si vous me laissez vous guider, je peux nous sortir de là, mais ça va être très dangereux !

\- Je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions ! Répondit Thorn.

\- Alors prenez vers le sud et suivez les arbres couchés !

Ophélie se fit intérieurement la remarque que suivre les arbres couchés dans une forêt du grand nord en plein territoire des Bêtes ne pouvait être une bonne idée dans aucune situation, mais le traîneau bifurqua brusquement et elle tomba à la renverse, de la neige dans les lunettes et incapable de protester. Après quelques centaines de mètres de course effrénée, les premiers arbres couchés se firent apercevoir. Sauf qu’ils n’étaient pas couchés, ils étaient pratiquement arrachés. La saine panique de l’animiste s’accentua.

\- Quelle chose a pu faire ça ? Demanda prudemment Renard.

\- Des élans ! Fit Penny. Un mâle qui poursuivait une femelle en chaleur ! Ils sont plutôt nombreux par ici, avec un peu de chance on en croisera un dans peu de temps !

\- Avec un peu de chance ?! s’exclama Ophélie, qui avait déjà vu de loin à quoi ressemblait un élan non bestial et ne voulait absolument pas en croiser un géant même à dix kilomètres de sa vie toute entière.

\- Vous préférez une Bête parfaitement normale qui ne vous veut rien et que je sais pouvoir battre sans trop de difficultés ou un camion plein d’assassins ?

\- Et si je vous disais « aucun des deux », vous seriez surprise ?

Penny s’apprêtait à répondre quelque chose quand le bruit du moteur du camion de leurs poursuivants devint tout à coup beaucoup plus audible. Elle et Ophélie se retournèrent pour voir le véhicule rouler dans leur direction à bonne allure.

\- Merde ! Fit la Dragonne. Allez les bestiaux, on croit en vous !

La première salve de coups de feu les manqua de très loin, mais résonna fortement à leurs oreilles, et ils le baissèrent tous d’un même mouvement pour réduire la taille de la cible. Toujours aucun élan à l’horizon, et cela sur près d’un kilomètre supplémentaire, tandis que deux salves de balles les manquèrent à nouveau.

Puis leur salut arriva enfin, sous la forme d’un gigantesque sabot se posant sur leur trajet à une centaine de mètres devant eux.

L’élan faisait la taille d’une maison, et pas une petite bicoque misérable, non, une bonne grande bâtisse en granit, sauf que dans ce cas précis, c’était une immense masse de muscles, de fourrure et de cornes, parfaitement mobile, et qui mit plusieurs secondes à les remarquer. Ophélie se trouva paralysée face à l’animal, qui aurait certainement pu les détruire sans même cligner des yeux, mais qui se contenta de baisser légèrement son énorme tête vers eux pour essayer de comprendre ce qu’ils étaient et ce qu’ils voulaient.

\- Passez entre ses jambes ! s’écria Penny. Je vous rejoins tout de suite !

Thorn ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu’elle voulait dire par là, mais elle avait sauté du traîneau avant qu’il ait pu prononcer un seul mot. Ophélie s’agrippa au véhicule et regarda, bouche-bée, l’adolescente s’accrocher à un arbre tombé et courir le long du tronc jusqu’à un autre arbre, et passer ainsi de tronc en tronc comme si de rien n’était jusqu’à arriver au niveau de l’élan, presque en même temps que le traîneau passait entre les pattes de la Bête. En se retournant, elle vit Penny bondir sur le dos de l’animal, et une demi-seconde plus tard l’élan poussa un hurlement de douleur et de colère sous l’effet du coup de Griffes qu’elle lui asséna. Penny sauta alors dans l’arbre le plus proche, se dissimulant à la vue de l’élan, qui n’eut alors pas d’autre choix que de se tourner vers le camion, dont les occupants ne tardèrent pas à tirer sous l’effet de la panique. Une demi-minute plus tard, Penny était de retour au sol et sprintait sans relâche derrière le traîneau. Thorn tira sur les rênes, faisant brièvement ralentir les chien, et Renard tendit la main à l’adolescente pour l’attirer à bord.

\- Fantastique ! s’exclama le valet. Comment vous faites ça ?

\- Je suppose que j’ai ça dans le sang ! Fit Penny, à bout de souffle. Mais j’ai aussi passé ces cinq dernières années à m’entraîner sans m’arrêter, alors ça doit aider quand même.

\- Ne traînons pas dans les parages, les interrompit Thorn en faisant accélérer les chiens à nouveau. Bravo Penny, je crois que vous nous avez sauvé !

Fuyant aussi vite que le traîneau le leur permettait, ils s’enfoncèrent de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt, cherchant à rejoindre la ville par laquelle ils étaient arrivés sans laisser aux cravates bleues l’opportunité de les rattraper. Plus d’une fois, il fallut changer de trajectoire car Penny les avertissait d’un danger ou d’un autre dans cette partie de la forêt, et les chiens ne pouvaient pas tenir leur allure pendant trop longtemps, aussi le trajet fut-il long et laborieux. Pendant la route, cependant, Ophélie put en apprendre davantage sur ce qu’il s’était passé pendant son inconscience.

A vrai dire, il ne s’était pas passé tant de choses que cela, outre le fait qu’elle avait attaqué tout le monde autour d’elle et s’était faite assommer par Penny juste avant de s’en prendre à son mari et son meilleur ami. Mais l’interrogatoire du Chevalier leur avait apprit beaucoup de choses et confirmé certaines théories d’une grande importance.

Lorsqu’il était arrivé, quelques mois plus tôt, Helheim était déjà en train de conduire des expériences pour la création de combattants et d’assassins parfaits, mais n’avaient pas encore eut l’idée d’incorporer des illusions à leur processus. C’était, selon les dires du jeune meurtrier, une femme borgne qui ne pouvait qu’être Ivana qui l’avait approché pour lui proposer de travailler avec eux sur ce projet, en échange de privilèges qu’il ne pouvait refuser. Il avait ainsi livré aux chercheurs sa méthode privilégiée d’utilisation des illusions, baptisée « chevalerie » en son honneur, et travaillé sans relâche avec eux pour développer la technique, formant ainsi Caleb à son utilisation.

A ce moment là, le second sous-sol de Helheim gardait également une prisonnière très spéciale : la seule rescapée du massacre des Dragons, Freyja, fortement droguée et privée de ses souvenirs. La mémoire du garçon avait été fortement altérée concernant ces détails, aussi n’avait-il pas pu donner de réponses précises, mais il semblait que Freyja ait été sortie de la prison par Ivana peu de temps après la mort de Dieu pour l’emmener à la Citacielle.

Avant le départ de Ivana, les directeurs travaillaient exclusivement sous ses ordres, mais depuis qu’elle les avait quitté ils avaient commencé à prendre de grosses libertés. Personne ne savait où elle pouvait se trouver, mais ils étaient tous persuadés qu’elle finirait par revenir tôt ou tard. Le projet avait trop d’importance à ses yeux pour qu’elle l’abandonne aussi facilement.

Ces informations, aussi importantes qu’elles soient, n’apprenaient cependant rien de vraiment utile à Ophélie, dont l’objectif de retrouver les deux fugitives restait toujours très lointain et inaccessible. Mais bon, cette visite dans le nord n’avait pas été infructueuse : ils rentraient à la maison avec plus de Dragons que lorsqu’ils étaient partis. Le fait que cela soit devenu une bonne nouvelle surprendrait toujours autant Ophélie, mais elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre de Penny, et Berenilde serait extatique à l’idée de récupérer un nouvel enfant hors-norme dont elle pourrait s’occuper, puisque c’était visiblement sa grande passion.

L’animiste ne sut pas comment elle avait réussi à s’endormir sur la structure de bois instable et inconfortable qu’était le traîneau, mais ce fut un exploit qu’elle réalisa si bien que lorsque Renard se décida enfin à la réveiller, ils étaient presque arrivés en vue de la ville. Elle poussa un long, très long soupir de soulagement. Voilà, elle n’avait plus à se soucier de gens prêts à l’assassiner désormais, ou du moins pas plus que d’habitude, et bientôt elle retrouverait le confort de son quotidien, son entourage agaçant mais attachant et un sommeil paisible dans les bras de son mari, merci bien.


	40. Une Bouffée d'Air Frais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oulah, ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas posté ici ... Un savant mélange d'emploi du temps compliqué, de manque d'inspiration et de procrastination. Mais je suis de retour, et je ne compte pas disparaître avant d'avoir fini ce deuxième arc ! Alors ça sera un chapitre à la fois, une fois de temps en temps, et on finira par y arriver ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus perdre mes mots, fit Archibald avec consternation. Que vous ayez déterré un réseau de corruption d’une telle envergure en à peine plus d’une semaine, que vous ayez découvert une arène secrète, que vous ayez lancé une révolte d’enfants, que vous ayez retrouvé un Dragon qu’on avait apparemment égaré, que vous ayez volé un traîneau ou que vous ayez fait toutes ces choses _sans moi_ ! C’est décidé, je ne vous laisse plus jamais partir sans m’inviter, je ne veux plus jamais être laissé hors de vos aventures !

Thorn et Ophélie s’échangèrent un regard fatigué par dessus leur tasse de café respective, et choisirent d’exercer leur droit de garder le silence. Ils étaient rentrés à la Citacielle depuis moins de douze heures, et leur sentiment était qu’Archibald leur avait reproché de ne pas l’avoir invité pendant au moins onze de celles ci. Tous deux s’accrochaient toujours à l’espoir que s’ils le laissaient parler pendant assez longtemps, il allait finir par se taire. Cette théorie était encore une fois prouvée comme étant fausse : plus on laissait Archibald parler, plus il parlait, point. C’était sa façon à lui de leur montrer qu’ils lui avaient manqué, mais sans le dire directement, parce qu’il n’aimait pas montrer qu’il avait des sentiments autres que l’envie de coucher avec quelqu’un au hasard.

\- Bref, soupira leur ami, bon retour à la civilisation. Je ne sais pas comment vous allez expliquer à Dame Berenilde pour les chiens et la gamine, mais il va falloir être sacrément persuasifs, parce que je ne sais pas si la perspective de loger de nouvelles personnes l’enchante plus que ça.

\- Vous plaisantez j’espère, fit Thorn. Ma tante sera ravie de prendre un nouvel orphelin sous son aile, surtout quand celle ci est un Dragon.

\- Pauvre Penny, elle ne comprendra pas ce qui lui arrive, s’amusa Ophélie.

Pour l’instant, Berenilde avait à peine été informée de leur retour à la Citacielle, et Penny avait été discrètement installée dans une chambre au Clairdelune afin de pouvoir récupérer un peu, la fuite désespérée vers le sud et ses blessure du dernier combat en arène l’ayant tout de même affaiblie. Elle avait pour instruction de se reposer et de ne pas sortir avant qu’on vienne la chercher. Pour l’instant seules deux entités étaient au courant de l’arrivée d’un ancien membre du clan des Dragons à la Citacielle – enfin, trois plutôt : la Toile, Farouk, et plus récemment Archibald, qu’il était toujours difficile de ne plus associer à la Toile. Ophélie et Thorn volaient à peine le temps d’un café entre leur rapport à l’Esprit de Famille, le travail administratif et leur retour au manoir de Berenilde. Archibald les avait retrouvé, ils ne savaient même pas comment.

\- Et ce livre alors ? Demanda Thorn à la grande surprise des deux autres.

\- Oh, hum … Mon éditeur est en train d’effectuer sa relecture finale, je croise les doigts, répondit Archibald. Je m’étonne que vous demandiez.

\- Je crois que j’aimerais éviter toutes les questions que vous avez très envie de nous poser sur l’avenir des Dragons ou sur l’enquête, alors je préfère ramener la conversation à vous. Et je suppose que vous entendre parler de votre livre n’est pas dérangeant.

Ophélie pouffa derrière sa main alors qu’Archibald écarquillait les yeux.

\- Dit comme ça, s’amusa la jeune femme, ça ressemble quand même beaucoup à du flirt.

\- C’est ce que je me disais aussi, fit Archibald avec un large sourire.

\- Ce n’en était pas, répliqua Thorn en soupirant. Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n’êtes pas mon genre d’homme.

\- Mensonge ! Je suis le genre d’homme de tout le monde !

\- Vous êtes assis à la table des deux exceptions à cette règle mon cher, pouffa Ophélie.

\- Je finirais par vous avoir, tous les deux ! Je finirais par vous séduire, et vous me supplierez pour mon attention !

\- Je vous prierais de vous calmer un peu et de rester notre ami, soupira Thorn.

Le fou-rire d’Ophélie dura un long moment, peut être un peu trop longtemps, après tout le moment n’était pas si drôle que cela, mais quelle importance. La fatigue accumulée la faisait rire d’un rien, et le fait d’être enfin de retour en lieu connu la détendait assez pour en faire un bon public aux échanges comiques de son ami et son mari.

Leur conversation ne dura pas beaucoup de temps après ça, les époux étant désireux de partir se reposer maintenant qu’ils étaient enfin rentrés chez eux. Enfin, chez Berenilde. N’ayant pas encore officiellement déménagé, et préférant rester dans les environs le temps que la situation de Penny se stabilise, ils resteraient sûrement encore une semaine ou deux au manoir.

Bras dessus bras dessous, ils descendirent dans la ville basse sans parler, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Ce n’est qu’une fois arrivés aux portes du manoir qu’Ophélie soupira :

\- Quelle histoire …

Thorn hocha la tête, l’air exténué.

\- Je n’ose même pas savoir combien de travail m’attend déjà au bureau, dit-il.

\- Très présomptueux de votre part de croire que je vais vous laisser retourner vous tuer au travail aussi facilement.

\- Je m’en doute bien, et j’avoue avoir plus qu’envie d’une pause de quelques jours, mais cela ne change rien à la quantité énorme de travail qui m’attend sûrement déjà.

\- C’est juste … Bon, une idée de comment nous allons annoncer la nouvelle à votre tante sans qu’elle … explose ?

\- Je pense que le mieux est de présenter les faits le plus simplement possible et d’espérer qu’elle reste calme.

\- Autrement dit, aucune idée.

\- Pas la moindre.

\- Rassurant.

\- Ce n’est pas ma première qualité.

\- Je sais, je vous ai épousé.

Sur ces mots, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans le parc, le traversant à grands pas pendant qu’un domestique allait annoncer leur arrivée à la maîtresse des lieux. L’éternelle et familière soirée d’automne qui les entourait était trop chaude pour le manteau et l’écharpe de l’animiste, mais elle était trop occupée à réfléchir à ce qu’elle pourrait bien dire à Berenilde pour faire attention à la chaleur. Le temps qu’elle trébuche deux fois, se faisant heureusement rattraper par Thorn, tous deux étaient arrivés devant le porche. Avec un timing parfait, la porte s’ouvrit, et, rareté, Berenilde elle même les y attendait, les mains sur les hanches d’un air qui se voulait sévère mais qui n’arrivait pas à dissimuler son soulagement de les voir en vie et en bonne santé.

\- Eh bien, ce n’est pas trop tôt, fit-elle. Pour être partis aussi longtemps, j’espère au moins que vous avez sauvé le monde !

\- Pas exactement, répondit Ophélie. Mais nous avons des nouvelles qui devraient vous intéresser.

La Dragonne sourit doucement et les invita à entrer et à la suivre jusqu’à l’un des salons, visiblement curieuse d’apprendre ce que l’animiste lui avait fait miroiter.

Une fois assis face à Berenilde, les deux époux se concertèrent un instant du regard avant que Thorn se mette à tout raconter. Il était synthétique et ne se perdait pas dans les détails comme Ophélie aurait pu le faire, et il était impensable de faire part des informations classées à qui que ce soit, aussi le récit fut-il relativement bref. D’abord souriante, Berenilde prit peu à peu un air particulièrement grave, écoutant attentivement sans jamais interrompre son neveu.

Lorsque Thorn eut fini de parler, elle resta encore silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes, les yeux baissés sur ses mains, avant de redresser la tête et de planter son regard dans celui des deux époux, les regardant tour à tour, avant de se fixer sur son neveu.

\- Tu es en train d’essayer de me faire croire que, par le pur hasard de vos investigations, vous avez retrouvé la fille de Héléna ? Demanda-t-elle, consternée. C’est ça que tu essaie de me faire croire ?

\- C’est la pure vérité, répondit Thorn.

\- C’est de la folie ! Elle n’a pas pu … survivre tout ce temps !

\- Apparemment si, fit Ophélie. Sinon, c’est un imitateur assez bluffant que nous avons rencontré, parce que ses Griffes sur ma nuque avaient l’air parfaitement authentiques.

Berenilde se tut pendant un instant, cherchant toujours à assimiler les informations qu’elle venait d’apprendre.

\- Où est-elle maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- Au Clairdelune, en sûreté, déclara Thorn.

\- Venez avec nous, vous pourrez voir par vous-même qu’elle est bien là, renchérit Ophélie.

La Dragonne resta un bref moment interdite, puis se leva avec son élégance et sa détermination habituelles.

\- Emmenez moi à elle, dit-elle. Je ne le croirais que quand je la verrais.

Ophélie concerta rapidement Thorn du regard, et ils se levèrent en même temps. L’un comme l’autre avaient très hâte de voir ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer lorsque Berenilde se retrouverait face à sa nièce perdue depuis cinq ans.

Le chemin jusqu’à l’ambassade se fit en majorité dans le silence, Berenilde pressant le pas au point de pratiquement obliger Ophélie à courir pour suivre son allure. Sa hâte de découvrir celle qui prétendait être la dernière des Dragons était manifeste, et malgré les choses que la tante de Thorn avait pu dire lors de leur dernière dispute, l’animiste ne pouvait s’empêcher de se réjouir un peu pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas le montrer, mais la mort des Dragons l’avait dévasté, et c’était peut être le coup de pouce dont elle avait besoin pour un nouveau départ.

Pour une raison inexplicable, le Clairdelune était pratiquement vide lorsqu’ils y pénétrèrent. Tous trois marchèrent un moment en silence le long des couloirs où ils croisèrent à peine l’ombre d’un serviteur, avant d’arriver à la chambre qu’ils avaient réussi à obtenir à Penny. Après un regard interrogateur échangé entre elle et Thorn, Ophélie décida de frapper doucement à la porte.

\- Qui est là ? Demanda la voix fatiguée de l’adolescente de l’autre côté de la porte.

\- C’est moi, Ophélie, répondit l’animiste. Pouvons nous entrer ?

\- Oh, c’est vous ? Oui, venez, ça fait un moment que je vous attend !

L’enthousiasme dans la voix de la jeune fille lui tira un sourire, et elle ouvrit doucement le porte, laissant Thorn et Berenilde entrer avant elle, vieux réflexe de valet. Elle se faufila devant les deux nordiques et sourit amicalement à Penny. Cette dernière était assise sur son lit, les cheveux en bataille et les traits tendus par la fatigue et la faim, mais détendue. Elle avait posé son manteau en fourrure sur une chaise, et portait toujours ses vêtements d’arène : débardeur sale et pantalon déchiré. Elle détonnait beaucoup sur le décor de la chambre luxueuse, mais heureusement pour elle, ses marques étaient parfaitement visibles.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, Ophélie et Thorn ne sachant trop que dire, Penny observant avec curiosité l’inconnue que ses sauveurs avaient amené avec eux, et Berenilde s’étant figé à la seconde où elle avait posé les yeux sur l’adolescente.

Puis, d’un seul coup, les yeux de la Dragonne s’emplirent de larmes et elle s’avança brusquement vers Penny pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Pénélope, c’est vraiment toi … murmura-t-elle, la voix sur le point de se briser.

\- Hum … Oui ? Fit la plus jeune. B-bonjour madame.

Penny ne savait définitivement pas où se mettre. Elle resta maladroitement immobile le temps que Berenilde la serre contre elle. Puis, lorsqu’elle s’écarta enfin et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l’adolescente, celle ci déclara avec toute la politesse dont elle était capable :

\- Excusez moi d’être directe, mais je n’ai pas la moindre idée de qui vous êtes.

\- J’allais y venir, intervint alors Ophélie. Penny, je vous présente Dame Berenilde, votre tante. Vous ne vous souvenez pas d’elle, mais elle se souvient de vous.

\- Toutes ces années, je pensais que tu étais morte, fit Berenilde avec un faible sourire. Et voilà qu’ils t’ont retrouvée, au milieu de nulle part.

\- Je pensais que je n’avais plus de famille, répondit timidement Penny. Alors hum … Enchantée ?

En guise de réponse, Berenilde l’enlaça une nouvelle fois, et cette fois ci l’adolescente rendit maladroitement l’étreinte, l’air toujours un peu perdue.

\- Je crois qu’il serait judicieux de rentrer au manoir, intervint Thorn. Des explications sont de rigueur, et nous serons mieux là bas.

\- Un bain et des vêtements propres sont également de rigueur je le crains, déclara sa tante en se redressant.

\- Je ne serais pas contre, répondit Penny avec un petit rire. Et peut être à manger, si c’est possible.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, Pénélope. Il est de mon devoir de t’accueillir comme il se doit, maintenant que tu es de retour.

\- Hum … Penny, si vous voulez bien. Je, je préfère Penny.

\- Penny, d’accord. Viens avec nous, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

\- Je crois, oui. Vous allez peut être pouvoir me dire pourquoi il y a un château à l’intérieur d’une tour à l’intérieur d’une ville qui vole.

Ophélie pouffa de rire et posa une main amicale sur l’épaule de Penny, qui semblait peu à peu se détendre. L’attitude hésitante de l’adolescente lui rappelait comment elle s’était sentie lorsqu’elle était arrivée à la Citacielle pour la première fois. Il était facile de se sentir complètement perdu dans cette ville qui n’avait aucun sens.

Leur petit groupe ne tarda pas à se mettre en route : ils voulaient éviter du mieux possible d’exposer Penny aux regards des potentiels occupants du Clairdelune. L’adolescente jeta son manteau crasseux sur ses épaules, récoltant au passage une grimace de la part de Berenilde, qui ne pouvait pas concevoir qu’une jeune fille de son rang puisse tomber aussi bas. Ophélie devait s’empêcher de rire lorsqu’elle imaginait ce que la Dragonne allait pouvoir essayer de faire porter à sa nièce lors de sa première sortie en public.

Le trajet de retour au manoir fut ponctué de la myriade de questions que la plus jeune avait à leur poser, auxquelles les trois adultes firent de leur mieux pour répondre honnêtement. La vision de son visage qui s’illuminait à la vue du manoir Mirage et de ses jardins n’avait pas de prix.

\- Moi qui pensais que Stan se foutait de notre gueule quand il nous parlait de la capitale … murmura-t-elle. C’est complètement dingue.

\- Honnêtement, ce n’est rien, fit Berenilde avec une pointe d’orgueil. Attends de visiter la tour pour avoir l’air impressionnée.

\- Il y a plus impressionnant que ça ?

\- Les gens d’ici sont prisonniers d’une spirale d’excès incontrôlable, déclara Thorn. Donc oui.

\- Génial, souffla Penny. Est ce que ces arbres sont vrais ?

Elle n’attendit pas de réponse pour foncer vers le premier érable qu’elle trouva et bondir vers l’une des branches basses. L’illusion frémit lorsque ses mains passèrent à travers, et elle tomba lourdement par terre, roulant sur le côté en grognant de douleur.

\- D’accord, pas réels, grommela-t-elle en se relevant.

Le soupir désapprobateur de Berenilde ne parvint pas à dissimuler entièrement son sourire attendri, et c’est à ce moment, Ophélie en était certaine, où elle adopta entièrement la jeune fille trop grande et à la mémoire manquante qu’était sa nièce. Thorn secoua la tête avec une affection palpable, et l’animiste elle-même sourit largement en voyant Penny revenir vers eux, l’air penaud.

Une fois qu’ils furent arrivés au manoir, cependant, Ophélie et Thorn finirent par prendre congé. Après tous les événements d’aujourd’hui, il leur fallait une bonne nuit de sommeil, et Berenilde approuva énergiquement leur décision de finalement se reposer un peu. Ils s’excusèrent à Penny de ne pas être là pour l’accompagner lors de son arrivée, mais elle leur assura que tout irait bien et qu’ils pourraient en discuter le lendemain. Ce sur quoi ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, soulagés d’en avoir enfin terminé.

Ophélie se déshabilla avec un long soupir d’aise et vint se glisser sous la couverture, profitant du matelas moelleux et de la tranquillité. Thorn la rejoignit une ou deux minutes plus tard et l’attira contre lui avec affection, l’embrassant doucement dans le cou. Elle lui rendit un sourire détendu.

\- J’ai vraiment hâte de ne plus rien avoir à faire, soupira-t-elle. Je suis épuisée rien qu’à l’idée que demain existe …

\- Vous êtes épuisée tout court, répondit Thorn en lui caressant les cheveux. Et il n’y a aucune raison que demain se passe mal.

\- Je sais, je sais, je crois que cette affaire commence à m’empoisonner l’esprit. Vous avez raison, je suis épuisée, il faut que je me repose.

\- C’est le plus sage.

\- Pensez vous que nous mettrons la main sur Ivana avant qu’elle ne cause davantage de problèmes ?

Thorn soupira longuement.

\- Je n’en sais rien, et pour être parfaitement honnête, je suis tout à fait prêt à attendre qu’elle vienne me régler mon compte pour lui régler le sien, répondit-il. Mais je crois que vous avez vraiment besoin d’arrêter d’y penser pour l’instant.

\- Plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

\- Je peux vous y aider s’il n’y a que ça.

Sur ces mots, il se redressa, la laissant rouler sur le dos, et se pencha sur elle, une main de part et d’autre de ses épaules, la surplombant avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Ophélie soupira, mais afficha un air ouvertement amusé. Bien entendu, c’était cela qu’il avait en tête. Ses yeux se glissèrent à l’intérieur de la chemise en partie ouverte de son époux, et elle se dit que tout de même, l’intimité de leur chambre lui avait vraiment manqué. Elle enroula paresseusement ses bras autour du cou de Thorn, qui se pencha pour l’embrasser intensément. Une douce chaleur envahit son ventre, et elle se laissa aller, rendant le baiser avec tendresse.

\- Moi qui pensais attendre jusqu’à demain, fit-elle avec amusement une fois qu’ils s’écartèrent.

\- Vous n’auriez pas eu la patience, répondit Thorn, un peu trop fier de son effet.

\- Je ne vous permets pas, s’insurgea faussement Ophélie. Êtes vous devenu si certain de votre charme ? Et si je changeais d’avis ?

\- Je vous laisserai dormir si vous changiez d’avis. Et n’ai-je pas raison d’être certain de mon charme quand je vous vois me regarder de cette manière ?

Ophélie s’empourpra profondément et détourna le regard.

\- Embrassez-moi au lieu de me mettre face aux vérités qui ne m’arrangent pas, répondit-elle finalement.

\- Si vous y tenez …

Il se pencha sur elle et caressa le bord de sa mâchoire du bout des lèvres avant de l’embrasser tendrement. La jeune femme se sentit fondre et ferma les yeux, les soucis s’évanouissant peu à peu de son esprit. Ses pensées entièrement concentrées sur le présent et la douceur qui emplissait tous ses sens, elle attira le corps de Thorn contre le sien sans rompre leur série de baisers. Ils ne s’écartèrent que lorsqu’ils furent tous deux à bout de souffle, Ophélie s’étonnant en son for intérieur de l’énergie qu’ils semblaient avoir miraculeusement récupéré lorsqu’ils avaient commencé à se toucher. La puissance du désir était parfois impressionnante.

\- Je vous aime, murmura Thorn à son oreille.

En guise de réponse, elle l’embrassa dans le cou, et il se laissa rouler sur le dos, inversant leurs positions et lui laissant le soin de décider de la suite des événements comme elle l’entendait. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se pencha pour finir de lui ouvrir sa chemise, et le reste de leur nuit se passa comme dans un rêve. Tous deux dormirent à la perfection, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, l’esprit libéré pour un moment du poids de leurs préoccupations. Demain était un autre jour.


End file.
